Il s'en passe, des choses
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Il rencontre une jeune fille qui n'a pas l'air de l'aimer et son nouveau prof de DCFM est une Auror. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va s'en passer, des choses à Poudlard, cette année!
1. Avantpropos

Chapitre 0 : Avant propos

Cette histoire se passe après le tome 5 "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix". Je ne tiens donc pas compte du tome 6 "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé". J'y prendrai quelques informations, c'est tout.

Ah ! Oui… J'ai décidé de faire de Severus Rogue (qui a une place assez importante dans l'histoire) un homme séduisant. Pas de nez crochu, de cheveux gras et de teint cireux mais un nez droit, des cheveux luisants et un teint pâle (désolée J. K. Rowling, mais je préfère les méchants séduisants aux méchants repoussants et franchement, t'as pas vraiment été gentille avec ce pauvre Severus…) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? TT

Sur ce, bonne lecture…


	2. La nuit de Severus

Chapitre 1 : La nuit de Severus.

Severus Rogue était en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts sur les lieux où aurait lieu leur prochaine mission. Le soleil brillait. Des dizaines de sorciers étaient sur place. C'était un jour de fête, sorte de barbecue. Étaient présents ceux qui avaient refusé de s'allier à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Severus et les autres Mangemorts faisaient mine de participer à la réjouissance alors qu'en fait, ils repéraient ceux qui seraient tués en premier. D'abord les plus dangereux, c'est-à-dire les Aurors. Severus en avait déjà repéré quatre. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait 21 ans et avait déjà tué de sang-froid environ une quinzaine de personnes sans jamais se poser de question. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, c'est tout. Parmi le brouhaha des voix, il entendit une voix fluette qui lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Papa, tu peux me passer la bouteille, s'il te plaît ?

Sur une couverture carrée était assise une petite famille. La mère, le père et la fille. La mère avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui retombaient en grosses boucles dans son dos. Le père, par contre, avait les cheveux sombres. Severus le reconnut aussitôt : Quintus Black, un cousin éloigné de Sirius et renié par sa famille pour avoir épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe. De plus, c'était un Auror… une des premières cibles… Il posa alors les yeux sur leur fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains. Elle buvait sous le regard attentif et aimant de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire, elle s'exclama :

- Que c'est bon ! J'adore le jus de citrouille !

Quintus sourit et lui donna quelque chose :

- Un patacitrouille ? s'exclama Ludmilla, la femme de Quintus. Avant manger ?

- C'est vrai, fit le père, rieur. Il va falloir que je te le reprenne Amona.

- Ah non alors !

Le père se mit à chatouiller la fillette qui rirait aux éclats. Ludmilla les regardait en riant. Lorsque Quintus arrêta enfin de chatouiller sa fille, celle-ci était couchée sur le dos et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle vit alors Severus, à quelques mètres de là. Elle se rassit, se tourna vers lui et dit en tendant la patacitrouille :

- T'en veux ?

Il remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient très clairs. Un sourire innocent éclairait son visage. Elle était totalement inconsciente que dans quelques heures, son père mourrait peut-être. Et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il reporta son attention sur la fillette, fit non de la tête pour la patacitrouille et lui accorda un de ses très rares sourires avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. À cette seconde, il se promit de ne pas toucher à la famille Black…

- Maman, regarde ce que je sais faire ! Je sais toucher mon nez avec ma langue !

- Amona ! S'exclama Ludmilla, choquée. Ne fais pas ça, c'est sale ! Quintus, dis quelque chose au lieu de faire semblant d'être ailleurs…

- C'est Papa qui m'a appris à faire ça, informa la fillette.

- Je vois pourquoi tu évitais mon regard, fit-elle en lançant un regard entre ses cils à son mari.

Les pas de Severus l'avaient ramenés auprès de la famille Black. Était-ce vraiment inconsciemment ? Lui-même n'aurait pas su répondre à cette question. Toujours est-il qu'il était à quelques mètres de la famille qui riait sous le soleil. Lorsque la fillette éclatait de rire, ce son le détendait… et l'horreur de sa prochaine mission le quittait quelques instants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait. La fillette risquait de mourir, elle aussi. Cette fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans, qui avait encore toute la vie devant elle, allait peut-être mourir sous la baguette meurtrière de l'un des Mangemorts. À cette pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'apprêtait à aller vers la famille Black pour leur expliquer le danger mais à cette seconde, il croisa le regard froid et glacé de Lucius Malefoy.

- Un problème, Severus ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Non… aucun, Lucius, répondit celui-ci fermement.

- Hum…

Et Lucius s'éloigna. Severus le regarda s'éloigner. Lucius se méfiait de lui. Les autres Mangemorts aussi se méfiaient de lui. Voldemort, ayant eu des échos de rumeurs disant qu'il était peut-être en contact avec Dumbledore, leur avait dit de le surveiller. Mais Severus se demandait q'il ne ferait pas mieux de devenir l'espion de Dumbledore… mais se dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il n'accepterait pas la proposition du sorcier.

Tout en observant Lucius Malefoy parler avec sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rogue se demanda comment il faisait pour accepter encore ce genre de mission, lui, qui était père d'un jeune enfant, comment pouvait-il tuer ? Il avait même tué un enfant lors de leur dernière mission ! Ferait-il un bon père ? Puis, Severus haussa les épaules et jugea que cela ne le regardait pas.

L'heure approchait. Un feu d'artifice (magique, évidemment) était prévu au coucher du soleil. C'est à cet instant que les Mangemort accompliront ce qui leur était assigné : tuer le plus de gens possible. Faire comprendre au monde des sorciers que Voldemort était bien le mage le plus puissant.

Severus prit le soin de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de la famille Black. Il ne voulait pas se trouver à proximité de la fille des Black lorsque l'attaque débutera. Il aurait aimé les prévenir… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il les prévenir, eux ?! D'autres familles étaient présentes ! Il poussa un soupir. Toutes ces interrogations tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, le déconcentrant.

Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape. Plus que quelques minutes…

Lorsque les premiers feux d'artifices éclairèrent le ciel, ce fut suivit, d'abord par des applaudissements… qui furent étouffés par des cris. Les Mangemorts étaient passé à l'action. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs fusaient de partout. Des étincelles rouges de Stupéfixion, des jaunes d'Immobilisation et des vertes du sortilège impardonnable…

Severus sortit sa baguette et entra dans la bataille. Les Aurors étaient prompts à riposter, au grand damne de ses compagnons. Il stupéfixa plusieurs Aurors mais ne les tua pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bellatrix Lestrange se diriger vers l'autre côté des lieux… vers la famille Black. Sans plus attendre, et sans plus réfléchir, il la suivit. L'idée qu'on fasse du mal à la fillette lui était insupportable. Il perdit la jeune femme du regard mais entendit clairement un cri de détresse :

- Maman ! Papa ! Papa !!

Il tourna la tête et la vit. La petite Amona Black, perdue dans cette agitation. Elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés, les larmes coulant de ses yeux clairs pour dévaler sur ses joues. Elle avait peur. Elle pleurait. Soudain, il la vit tomber. La fillette tourna le regard vers la personne qui l'avait poussée. Il eut du mal à ne pas crier "STOP". Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant Amona, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, pointant une baguette menaçante vers le cœur de la petite fille.

Sans réfléchir, il désarma la sorcière qui menaçait Amona. Bellatrix perdit sa baguette et eut le réflexe de la chercher au lieu de regarder qui lui avait lancer le sort. Elle se détourna de la fillette qui était toujours assise par terre, apeurée.

- Amona !!

La fillette et Severus tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du cri.

- Maman ! Cria à son tour la fillette.

La fillette allait se relever pour courir vers sa mère mais celle-ci fut touchée par un sortilège dans le dos. Severus fut horrifié lorsqu'il vit les étincelles vertes caractéristiques de l'Avada Kedavra. La mère tomba, face contre sol. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une trace claire sur le sol. La fillette ne bougea pas, puis, très lentement, se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea ers sa mère. Severus, lui, regardait le Mangemort coupable du meurtre : Macnair.

Amona arriva auprès de sa mère et la secoua en l'appelant, lui demandant si elle avait mal quelque part… mais Ludmilla restait silencieuse, couchée sur le ventre, ses cheveux s'étalant autour d'elle. La petite fille réussit tant bien que mal à la retourner sur le dos.

- Maman ? appela une nouvelle fois Amona.

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa mère. Une image qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Les yeux de Ludmilla étaient grands ouverts comme de surprise. Sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de douleur.

La fillette éclata en sanglots déchirants et se coucha à moitié sur le corps de sa mère en hurlant :

- Non ! Maman ! Ne meurt pas !! Ne me laisse pas !!

Ces cris douloureux, ce corps secoué de tremblements firent l'effet d'une douche glacée à Severus.

- Qu'attends-tu pour tuer la fillette ? lança la voix de Bellatrix. Tue donc cette gamine ! C'est une sang-mêlée ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! Pas sous le nom  des Black !

Lorsque Severus vit Macnair lever sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Amona, il était prêt à intervenir, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Deux sortilèges d'Immobilisation, lancés à très courtes intervalles, arrêtèrent les deux Mangemorts. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Amona avait disparu, elle n'était plus sur le corps de sa mère. Severus la chercha du regard et vit Quintus qui s'éloignait en tenant fermement sa fille par la main, pour l'éloigner du danger.

Il les suivit, voulant toujours protéger la fillette. Qu'un tel sentiment de protection, envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, l'assaille, le surprenait. Il entendit Amona parler à son père entre deux hoquets :

- Papa, Maman… elle est tombée… elle a peut-être mal…

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle, répondit Quintus, la voix déchirée par la douleur. Mais toi, je te sauverai !

Il y avait dans sa voix de la détermination. Soudain, le père et la fille furent encerclés par des Mangemorts. Quintus Black mit sa fille derrière lui, voulant à tout prix la protéger. Severus s'approcha des autres Mangemorts. Quintus tenait fermement sa baguette et ses yeux lançaient des défis aux Mangemorts. On voyait dans l'expression de son visage qu'il ne laisserait aucun des hommes encapuchonnés toucher à un seul cheveu de sa fille.

Ils étaient sept à encercler l'Auror. La fillette tenait fermement la jambe de son père, jetant des regards apeurés aux Mangemorts. Bellatrix Lestrange et Macnair, ayant été libérés par un autre Mangemort, étaient déjà là, prêts à prendre leur revanche. Lucius Malefoy prit la parole, parlant d'une voix lente, traînante et doucereuse :

- Tu sais, Black, tu aurais pu faire partie de l'équipe gagnante…

Quintus eut une grimace de mépris.

- Mais tu as préféré te détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres… tant pis pour toi…

Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette pour le tuer quand Bellatrix l'interrompit :

- Laisse-le-moi, Malefoy, c'est moi qui le tuerai ! Il ne mérite pas de porter le nom illustre des Black !

Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le plaisir de l'achever.

- Lucius ! Il est à moi !

Lucius dû, malgré lui, baisser sa baguette. Triomphante, Bellatrix s'avança vers son cousin.

- Je vais pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains, je rêve de le faire depuis que tu es devenu traître à ton sang en épousant cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Quintus ricana pendant que sa fille lui serrait un peu plus la jambe.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, Bella, t'as toujours été la cousine que j'aie le moins aimé !

Bellatrix poussa un grognement de colère et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque des étincelles surgirent de nulle part pour atteindre les Mangemorts. D'autres Aurors étaient intervenus en faveur de Quintus Black. Celui-ci lança un sort à Macnair et partit en courant avec sa fille. Sa première priorité était de mettre son enfant en sécurité.

Bellatrix se lança à sa poursuite, voulant en finir avec son cousin. Severus les suivit, évitant de justesse un sort de Stupéfixion.

- Quintus ! Arrête-toi et bats-toi si t'es un homme !

Elle lança alors un sort que son cousin réussit à contrer. Il plaça Amona derrière lui pour lui servir de bouclier.

- Avada Kedavra ! hurla Bellatrix.

Mais, heureusement, Quintus réussit à esquiver le sort et les étincelles passèrent au dessus de sa tête. La petite fille avait crié de peur. Un son si différent de son rire. Severus se tenait dans l'ombre, observant sans être vu.

- Je dois dire que t'es plutôt doué ! Dommage que Macnair ait tué Ludmilla ! J'aurais tiré grand plaisir à tuer la famille entière !

Quintus lança un sort de Désarmement mais Bellatrix parvint à éviter le sort. Après quelques sorts lancés ainsi, sous les grands yeux effrayés d'Amona, Bellatrix lança un sort qui toucha Quintus. Ce sort était une sorte de laser qui avait touché l'Auror à l'épaule et qui l'avait transpercé. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol sous le rire cruel de Bellatrix. Amona s'agenouilla auprès de son père qui était encore vivant.

- Papa !

- Amona… prend ça… et va-t-en… rappelle-toi tout ce que… je t'… t'ai appris…

Il mit dans les mains de sa fille sa baguette magique et autre chose que Severus ne put voir.

- Mais… tu vas venir avec moi… pas vrai ?

- Je ne le pourrai pas…

Il toussa et cracha du sang. Amona pleurait. Il reporta son attention sur sa fille, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

- Vis ! Va-t-en… et vis ! Je t'aime ma chérie… je te protégerai… où que je sois…

Il leva une main secouée de spasmes et essuya les larmes de sa fille. Puis, sa main retomba le long de son corps.

- Non ! Ne me lais pas seule ! Je vais faire quoi, seule ?! Ne me laisse pas !! Je t'en prie, reviens !! J'ai besoin de toi !!

La fillette secouait le corps de son père mais il ne réagissait pas… il ne réagirait jamais plus.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- T'en fais pas, fillette, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, ton idiot de père !

La petite fillette releva tête et sans crier gare, leva la baguette et cria :

- Petrificus Totalus !

Bellatrix fut tellement surprise d'entendre la gamine lancer un sort qu'elle ne put réagie et elle se retrouva immobilisée. Tenant la baguette de son père d'une main ferme et l'autre dernier don de son père contre son cœur, elle se mit à courir loin de la bataille. Severus, toujours caché dans l'ombre, la suivit elle entra dans la forêt et il réussit à l'attraper. Il la stoppa en la prenant par l'épaule. Elle poussa un cri aigu, se retourna et pointa sa baguette magique vers le jeune sorcier.

- M'approchez pas ! Reculez ou je vous jette un sort !

Severus ne bougea pas.

- Je sais lancer des sorts !

- Je sais.

- A… Alors, reculez !

A ce moment-là, des bruits de course se firent entendre. Severus, bénéficiant de la surprise de la gamine, lui prit sa baguette des mains et la cacha dans sa cape. Il prit alors Amona par le poignet et lui murmura :

- Pas un mot ! Sinon, t'es morte !

Apeurée, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait mal compris et qu'elle croyait que c'était lui qui allait lui faire du mal.

- Severus ? fit la voix de Lucius. Que fais-tu… ?

Il avisa alors la petite fille mais ne la reconnut pas à cause de l'ombre. Un autre Mangemort ricana et dit :

- T'es pas sympa, Severus. Tu veux t'amuser avec la gamine. Et nous alors ? Tu veux pas partager ?

- NON !!

Tous furent surpris du ton catégorique de leur compagnon.

- Je veux m'amuser seul pour une fois, ajouta-t-il. Elle est à moi !

Les autres Mangemorts soupirèrent, déçus.

- Très bien. On en trouvera d'autres, de toute façon. Amuse-toi bien !

Les Mangemorts quittèrent Severus non sans lancer des regards lubriques à Amona qui eut peur de ces regards. Lorsque Severus fut absolument certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il partit en courant, tenant la fille des Black par la main. Il devait l'emmener le plus loin possible du massacre. La fillette le suivit sans discuter. Après un long moment de course, elle s'arrêta et arracha sa main de celle de Severus. Il se tourna vers elle et vit ses yeux luire sous la lune. Malgré ses cheveux défaits, ses yeux apeurés et remplis de larmes, c'était une petite fille très mignonne.

- Pourquoi bous faites ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardon ? fut la seule réponse que trouva Severus.

- Pourquoi vous tuez tous ces gens ? Ils vous ont fais quoi ?

Severus ne quoi répondre. Il haussa les épaules.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? s'emporta alors la fillette. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'ôter la vie des gens comme ça ! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu !

Le sorcier comprit tout à coup qu'Amona venait de passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte…

- Beaucoup ont peur, finit-il par répondre. D'autres veulent égaler le pouvoir de Dieu. D'autres encore n'ont pas le choix.

- Vous faites partie desquels ? fit-elle d'un ton amer.

Severus fut pris au dépourvu par cette question.

- De ceux qui ont essayé d'oublier la douleur subie en faisant mal aux autres.

La petite Amona le considéra avec surprise. Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, enrouée par l'émotion.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

- Oui, beaucoup. Allez, viens, on continue.

Mais la fillette était épuisée et il le savait. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il retira son capuchon et regarda le ciel en soupirant de bien-être. Sentir ce corps chaud et confiant, qui s'abandonnait contre le sien, lui procura un bien fou. Il se sentit vivant et humain pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Amona s'était endormie et il se remit en route. Seul Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de se mettre au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se concentra pour transplaner et…

… et Rogue se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, chez lui. Il venait une fois de plus de faire ce rêve ! Ce rêve qui relatait le plus grand bouleversement de sa vie…


	3. A la salle des profs

Chapitre 2 : A la salle des profs.

Severus Rogue ouvrit sa malle à coup de pieds et, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, fourra ses affaires dedans. Il devait se préparer car il devait se rendre à Poudlard. La rentrée n'était que pour la semaine d'après mais les professeurs arrivaient toujours une semaine à l'avance pour préparer leur cours mais surtout, un horaire qui convienne à tout le monde. De plus, cette année, il y aurait des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires à prendre après le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

Severus enrageait. Cette année encore, Dumbledore avait réussi à trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et il allait le rencontrer le soir même ! Il entendait encore le directeur lui dire :

_- Désolé, Severus, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal._

_Le maître des potions avait encore postulé pour cette place._

_- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un du ministère, j'espère ?_

_Le professeur Dumbledore avait souri. Un sourire un peu indulgent car il avait perçu de la déception et de la colère dans sa voix._

_- Et bien, si. C'est bien quelqu'un qui vient du ministère._

_Un rictus déforma les lèvres du professeur de potions._

_- Mais quelqu'un de plus compétent dans la défense que notre ancien professeur, Dolores Ombrage. Cette personne fera parfaitement l'affaire._

_- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? fit Severus, ironique._

_- Oh oui ! C'est un Auror ayant déjà arrêté plusieurs Mangemorts…_

Après cet entretien, il se dit que, de toute façon, ce professeur si exceptionnel ne resterait pas plus d'un an, vu que ce poste est maudit. Il pourrait même donner un petit coup de pouce au destin !

Lorsque le directeur de Serpentard eut fini ses malles, il se mit en route vers la célèbre école de sorcellerie…

Tous les professeurs étaient présents à la salle des professeurs. Tous, sauf un : le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Il est en retard, fit Severus.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Notre nouveau ministre, Scrimgeour, la tient encore. C'est son dernier jour au ministère aujourd'hui et il la tiendra jusqu'au bout. C'est l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

- Elle ? souligna le professeur Flitwick.

- Oui, c'est une femme.

Rogue eut une grimace de mépris. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours emplis de colère. Avec son nez droit, il avait l'air d'un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Et ses cheveux noirs lui donnaient l'air encore plus sombre. S'il n'avait pas toujours l'air aussi sévère et revêche, il serait plus séduisant.

Le temps passa mais toujours aucun signe de la nouvelle.

- Ne vous en faite pas, rassura Dumbledore, (pensée de Severus : Je ne m'en fais pas du tout), elle viendra. Elle m'a prévenu ce matin qu'elle aurait un peu de retard : Scrimgeour l'a envoyée en mission.

- Il n'était pas au courant ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Oh ! Je suppose que si… répondit Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

Personne d'autre n'insista.

Le temps passait, inlassablement. Et alors que personne n'espérait plus la voir arriver, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte lorsqu'un léger coup fut donné. Le directeur dit : « ENTREZ ! » et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, Monsieur le directeur, fit la nouvelle venue.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Ses longs cheveux brun clair étaient défaits et ses joues roses sous l'effet de la course. Elle était habillée d'une longue jupe bleu nuit, d'une fine chemise noire aux manches bouffantes et d'un corselet bleu clair par-dessus sa chemise. Sa cape était noire et mise de travers. Elle avait une égratignure sur la joue et sa jupe était un peu déchirée. Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un combat. Voyant que tout le monde observait sa tenue, elle poursuivit à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- Et pardonnez aussi ma tenue. J'ai demandé à Avery de faire attention à ma tenue parce que j'avais un rendez-vous important mais il n'en a pas tenu compte…

Elle parlait d'une voix légère comme si demander à un Mangemort de faire attention à ses vêtements était naturel. Albus Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Vous pouvez aller vous changer avant dîner, Mentha. Nous vous attendrons.

- Merci beaucoup. Je serai là dans cinq minutes.

Et elle sortit en courant.

« A dans une demi-heure ! pensa Severus. Aucune femme ne peut être prête en cinq minutes ! »

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. Elle portait, cette fois-ci, une jupe vert foncé, toujours une chemise noire aux manches bouffantes et un corselet de velours de couleur menthe. Un ensemble très joli. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus beaux maintenant. Ils étaient longs et ondulés, et une demi-queue les coiffait et cette demi-queue était ornée d'un ruban noir.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura le directeur de l'école.

Il leva sa baguette magique et une table de repas apparut, ainsi qu'une chaise pour chaque professeur. Les autres professeurs s'assirent à leur place respective.

- Nous serons mieux assis, dit Dumbledore en lui montrant le siège à côté du maître des potions, place des professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal.

La jeune femme s'assit. On la sentait un peu nerveuse et tendue, jetant quelques sourires hésitants.

Le directeur de l'école resta debout devant sa chaise et prit la parole :

- Chers professeurs, une nouvelle année va bientôt débuter. Je voudrais avant tout vous présenter celle qui assurera le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal : Mentha Sithya.

Les professeurs lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue avec effusion. Ils étaient apparemment très heureux d'être débarrassés de Dolores Ombrage.

- Comme je suis sûr que tout le monde meurt de faim, le discours sera pour après le dîner.

Apparurent alors assiettes et gobelets, mets et boissons. Ils se mirent donc à manger et à faire connaissance avec la nouvelle. Mentha apprit d'abord les noms de ses collègues et entama une discussion avec le professeur Flitwick sur le sortilège d'Allégresse. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Elle avait le pouvoir de détendre celui qui l'écoutait.

Severus se surprit à se détendre. Il fut ramené à la réalité par cette même voix qui s'adressa à lui :

- Et vous, professeur Rogue, quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

Il la regarda et remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient de couleur menthe à l'eau. Elle lui souriait aimablement.

- Les potions, répondit-il avec raideur.

Elle fut surprise du ton qu'il avait employé et s'apprêtait à lui parler quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer un hibou. Il prit la lettre, la lut, referma la fenêtre et revint s'asseoir.

- Bien, dit-il. Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

- Non, pas croyable, ironisa Rogue. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait servir la Répartition…

- Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel, ici. La jeune fille a 16 ans et entre en sixième année.

Un murmure surpris s'éleva autour de la table. Dumbledore instaura le silence en levant la main.

- Je vais vous expliquer : pour des raisons de sécurité, j'ai demandé à la mère de cette jeune fille de déménager en Angleterre. Elles habitaient en France. Je viens de recevoir une lettre disant qu'elles venaient d'arriver. La jeune fille a passé ses cinq premières années à Beauxbâtons. Elle continuera ici.

- Mais… le programme n'est pas le même ! fit remarquer McGonagall.

- Je sais, Minerva. Mais c'est une bonne élève. Elle arrivera à s'y faire, j'en suis sûr.

- Et qui est cette élève ? demanda le professeur de Runes, Runick.

- Et bien, elle s'appelle Maena Black…

- Black ? Comme Sirius Black ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

- En effet : c'était son père…

- Mais…

- Sirius Black a été innocenté, fit Dumbledore, coupant court aux protestations.

- C'est pratique, maintenant qu'il est mort ! remarqua Mentha.

- En effet, le ministère a été aveugle. Mais ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est que sa fille va venir étudier ici.

- J'ignorais qu'il était marié… fit pensivement McGonagall.

- Il s'est marié peu de temps après James et Lily. Sa fille est née six mois après Harry.

- Mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit en danger ? demanda Binns, le professeur fantôme.

- Parce que je sais que la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, voudrait bien se débarrasser d'elle et de tout ce qui concerne son cousin… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre vie s'éteigne.

Ce que Dumbledore ne dit pas aux autres, c'est qu'il avait promis à Sirius que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il prendrait soin de sa femme et de sa fille, qu'il les protégerait.

Il leva son verre.

- A cette nouvelle année…

Les autres professeurs répondirent et burent leur verre. Cette année risquait d'être différente des autres. Avec Lord Voldemort revenu, beaucoup de choses allaient changer…


	4. La nouvelle

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle

Harry poussait son chariot en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny. Il avait été on ne peut plus heureux de partir de chez les Dursley. Il avait passé de mauvaises vacances, ayant peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un qu'il connaît, à ruminer le souvenir de la mort de son parrain. La seule personne lui tenant lieu de parent, qui tenait à lui… et il était mort. Souvent, dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait Bellatrix tuer Sirius sans qu'il sache intervenir. Il reste là, impuissant, face à ce meurtre et il se réveillait toujours quand la meurtrière éclatait de rire.

Il avait du mal à surmonter cette perte. Le plus dur pour lui, c'est de se dire qu'il ne recevra plus jamais de lettre de son parrain, ce qui était pour lui un grand réconfort. Savoir que quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard se faisait du souci et l'aimait presque comme un fils lui faisait du bien. Mais c'était fini…

Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Remus Lupin et un autre Auror les escortaient.

Remus Lupin avait changé. Depuis la mort de Sirius, ses joues étaient devenues plus creuses, son teint plus pâle et ses yeux plus cernés. Il avait souffert autant qu'Harry de cette perte. De Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver, il ne restait plus que lui : Lunard. Cornedrue et Patmol étaient morts et Queudver, le traître, était considéré comme tel. Il était bien solitaire, maintenant qu'il était seul. Maintenant, seul Harry comptait pour lui, souvenir vivant de James et Sirius. Il se devait de le protéger, en mémoire de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils passèrent enfin sur la voie 9¾. Ils se mirent en quête d'un compartiment libre.

- J'en ai trouvé un ! fit Ginny. Il n'est occupé que par une jeune fille. Je vais lui demander si les places sont libres.

Elle disparut quelques instants, puis ressortit, sa chevelure flamboyant volant derrière elle.

- Elle veut bien qu'on vienne.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le compartiment. Lupin, qui voulait les aider, stoppa net à l'entrée, comme frappé par la foudre et bafoua :

- Je vous attends dehors…

Et il ressortit sans un mot. Après avoir mis les bagages dans les filets, ils ressortirent pour dire au revoir aux Weasley et à Lupin, et pour remercier l'Auror de les avoir accompagnés.

- Les enfants, fit Mrs Weasley, surtout, soyez très prudents.

Elle les serra, chacun à leur tour, dans ses bras.

- Et envoyez-nous régulièrement des lettes, ajouta Mr Weasley.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, puis rentrèrent dans le train. Quelques instants plus tard, le train se mit en route en crachant un nuage de vapeur.

- Bon, on va dans le compartiment ? demanda Harry.

- Désolée, fit Hermione. On doit aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets et ensuite, on devra patrouiller dans les couloirs.

- Ah… Ok…

- Mais on reviendra dès que possible, promit Ron avant de s'éloigner avec Hermione.

- Ginny, tu viens ? fit Harry.

- Désolée, Harry, j'ai promis à Dean de le rejoindre.

- Ah… d'accord…

- A plus tard.

Harry fut contrarié sans très bien comprendre pourquoi. Il se dirigea donc seul vers le compartiment et y entra. La jeune fille, qui était en train de lire un manuel scolaire, releva la tête. Elle avait un visage fin, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval et dont deux mèches lui entouraient le visage et de beaux yeux gris.

« Assez jolie » pensa-t-il.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu lis quoi de beau ? demanda Harry, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Elle lui montra le livre : _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_. C'était le livre pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- C'est un livre d'un des cours que je préfère, l'informa-t-elle. Je trouve ça passionnant. Au fait, moi, c'est Maena.

- Maena comment ?

- Je crois que Maena suffit, dit-elle, toujours en souriant. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Harry.

Il fut surpris qu'elle lui pose la question. D'habitude, tout le monde le reconnaissait.

- Harry ? Tu veux dire, Harry Potter ?

Son visage et sa voix s'étaient durcis. Ses yeux étaient devenus froids. Il fut encore plus surpris par ce changement. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat.

- Bonjour, Harry. On peut s'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place.

Harry jeta un regard à Maena et celle-ci acquiesça. Il répondit donc :

- Oui, vous pouvez venir.

Luna s'assit à côté de Maena qui semblait quelque peu énervée envers Harry.

- Bonjour, fit Luna à la jeune fille. Moi, c'est Luna Lovegood. Et lui, c'est Neville Londubat.

Maena jeta un regard à Neville. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et répondit à la Poufsouffle :

- Moi, c'est Maena.

Luna sourit et sortit le _Chicaneur_ de sa poche et commença à lire. Maena était de nouveau plongée dans son bouquin. Harry entama alors une discussion avec Neville. Après que la dame aux friandises fut passée, Maena se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Neville.

- Euh… aux toilettes. Pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est pas prudent de sortir seule. Les Serpentard ne se sentent plus…

- Bah ! Ils ne me font pas peur !

Et elle sortit.

- Je me demande de quelle maison elle est… fit Harry.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Neville.

Dans le couloir, Maena s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. Elle se redressa ensuite et se dirigea vers le petit coin. Alors qu'elle marchait, un jeune homme lui barra la route. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux gris-bleu, arrogants. Elle voulut passer à gauche mais il lui barra à nouveau la route, et pareil quand elle voulut passer à droite. Exaspérée, Maena sortit sa baguette magique et la mit sous le menton du garçon, avec un regard froid et menaçant. Il avait une tête en plus qu'elle mais elle n'avait pas peur.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas être très gentil de me laisser passer ou je te jure que je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus manger que de la salade !

Le garçon eut un rictus et la laissa passer en s'inclinant de façon moqueuse. Les deux gorilles qui accompagnaient le garçon blond firent de même. La jeune fille passa sans leur adresser un regard et entra dans les toilettes.

- Ça va ? demanda l'un des gorilles.

- T'en fais pas, Crabbe, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

Dans les toilettes, Maena regarda son reflet sans le miroir. En fait, elle ne devait pas aller au petit coin, elle avait juste besoin de s'éloigner du compartiment et de se rafraîchir. Elle ouvrit le robinet, remplit ses mains d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle prit ensuite la serviette et s'essuya.

- Harry Potter…

Elle avait dit ce nom avait colère et mépris. Elle soupira, remit la serviette en place et ressortit des toilettes. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de retrouver le garçon blond et ses deux acolytes. Elle voulut passer, mais le garçon blond l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?

- Vas-y, explique-lui Malefoy, fit le plus grand des deux compagnons du blond.

- J'allais le faire !

Il se tourna vers Maena.

- Et ben voilà : t'as plus ou moins seize ans, ce qui veut dire que t'es en sixième et t'es pas à Serpentard, sinon, je m'en souviendrais. Ce qui veut dire que t'es soit à Poufsouffle, soit à Serdaigle ou pire, à Gryffondor.

- Ah… Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me lâches pas ?

- J'aime pas les Gryffondor et je t'ai vu sortir du compartiment de Potter. Tu dois être de sa maison.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle.

- Comment ça ?!

- En plus d'être lourd, t'es sourd ? Je-ne-sais-pas ! Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?

- T'es en sixième année et tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu es ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben voilà, t'as enfin compris ! C'est pas trop tôt !

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard ! Bon, maintenant, dégage du chemin !

- Et si je refuse ?

- Le dernier qui m'a dit ça ne sait plus aligner deux mots sans perdre son dentier !

- Ouh… j'ai peur… fit-il, sarcastique.

- Très bien, on va s'attaquer à une autre partie, alors…

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa… sur le pantalon de Malefoy à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie.

- Tu choisis : 1) tu me laisses pas passer et il n'y a pas de mal, 2) il y pousse un furoncle particulièrement douloureux ou bien 3) elle rétrécit… alors ?

Le garçon eut une grimace de mépris et s'écarta enfin. Il fut imité par Crabbe et Goyle. Sans se retourner, elle fila au compartiment.

- Tu ne pers rien pour attendre sale peste ! persifla Malefoy. Tu me le paieras, parole de Malefoy !

Lorsque Maena rentra dans le compartiment, elle était tellement énervé qu'elle ne remarqua pas les nouveaux venus : Ron et Hermione. Elle s'assit et fulmina.

- Euh… Ça va, Maena ? demanda Neville.

- Très bien à part qu'un imbécile vient de me mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Quel crétin ce mec !

- Toi, tu as rencontré Malefoy que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, fit Ron.

- En effet… mais tu es… ?

- Ron, répondit le rouquin. Ron et Weasley.

- Et moi, c'est Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

- Maena, répondit la jeune fille.

- Maena comment ? demanda la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Maena suffit, pour l'instant.

Hermione n'insista pas, Maena étant encore sous l'effet de la colère.

- Au fait, dit Harry, tu fais partie de quelle maison ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Maena.

Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron et Harry la considérèrent avec surprise. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous prévenir : je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je suis car je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard. J'ai fais mes études à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis nouvelle par ici…


	5. L'amertume du Choixpeau

Chapitre 4 : L'amertume du Choixpeau.

Le train était enfin arrivé. Maena fut obligée de partir avec les premières années qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Cela faisait bizarre de la voir avec les tous petits. Par contre, elle avait l'air tout aussi effrayé qu'eux.

Harry partit vers les diligences en compagnie de ses amis. Ça lui fit encore un choc de voir les Sombrals, créatures que seuls apercevaient ceux qui avaient vu la mort. Le voyage se passa sans incidents. Arrivés à l'école, Peeves les accueillit aimablement : il leur versa de l'encre sur la tête et leur lança des bouts de craies. C'était sa façon de leur dire qu'il était heureux de les revoir car cela signifiait qu'il récupérait ses souffre-douleur favoris : les élèves.

Si l'accueil de Peeves ne surprit personne, il n'en fut pas de même lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Personne, en effet, ne s'attendait à ce qu'une très belle jeune femme soit assise à côté de Rogue. Mais c'était pourtant vrai : une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés était en train d'observer les adolescents.

Quelques instants après que les élèves se furent installés, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall escortant les nouveaux élèves. Tous furent surpris de voir cette grande jeune fille dans la file des premières années. Et elle, à part ses joues empourprées, elle était très nerveuse.

- Pauvre Maena : fit Ron. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être avec les petits…

Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un tabouret et partit chercher le vieux bout de tissu rapiécé qui servait de Choixpeau. Lorsque celui-ci fut sur le tabouret, la déchirure s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter la traditionnelle chanson de sa composition qui précédait la répartition.

_Je vous souhaite le bonsoir chers compagnons,_

_Et la bienvenue pour cette Répartition._

_Sur votre tête vous me mettrez_

_Et je déciderai seul dans quelle maison vous irez ;_

_Quoi qu'vous disiez, quoi qu'vous fassiez, vous n'y bougerez pas_

_Car personne ne conteste mon choix._

_Et oui, je suis bien le Choixpeau magique qui choisit_

_Dans quelle maison vous serez répartis,_

_Et vous y resterez pendant les années_

_Qu'au sein de Poudlard vous allez passer._

_Notre Poudlard qui fut créée_

_Par quatre très grands sorciers,_

_Pendant ces temps lointain, depuis longtemps oubliés_

_Où ils étaient tous liés par l'amitié._

_Dans les plaines vivait Gryffondor le hardi,_

_Au milieu des chênes évoluait Poufsouffle le gentil,_

_Le loyal, l'érudit Serdaigle vivait aux sommets_

_Tandis que Serpentard le malin préférait les marais._

_Il y a mille ans, ils ont décidé_

_Qu'une école devait être fondée_

_Pour réaliser leur plus grand rêve :_

_Celui de remplir la tête de leurs élèves._

_Mais il y eut quelques divergences_

_Entre ces compagnons d'enfance :_

_Chacun voulait des élèves spécifiques_

_Ayant leurs caractéristiques._

_Gryffondor voulait les plus courageux et les plus forts,_

_Il ne voulait enseigner qu'aux braves trompe-la-mort ;_

_Serpentard disait que seuls les Sang-pur ont le droit d'apprendre_

_Et que les autres pouvaient aller se faire pendre ;_

_Serdaigle se fichait qu'un élève puisse être de Sang-pur_

_Pourvu qu'il ait l'intelligence sûre ;_

_Et Poufsouffle, qui aimait le travail acharné_

_Disait : « Tous mes élèves sont à égalité »._

_Suite à des duels et à des combats_

_Qui éclatèrent ici et là,_

_Serpentard partit un beau matin_

_Sans tenir compte qu'il causerait du chagrin._

_Les combats cessèrent aussitôt qu'il fut parti_

_Mais au château, c'était plus la même vie :_

_De quatre piliers, ils n'en restaient plus que trois_

_Avec dans les cœurs un grand désarroi_

_Car personne n'avait pu imaginer_

_Que si belle amitié viendrait à sombrer…_

_Mais j'étais présent et j'ai tout entendu_

_Moi qui suis là, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai vu :_

_Serpentard et Gryffondor,_

_Qui s'étaient juré amitié à la vie à la mort,_

_Se sont un jour disputés et séparés_

_Ce qui a été dur à surmonter._

_J'au vu aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle,_

_Qui devaient être amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle,_

_Se séparer de façon toute aussi brutale,_

_Causant beaucoup de peines et de mal._

_J'ai bien peur que je ne verrai jamais plus_

_Ces quatre maisons unies comme au début,_

_Car même si les temps sont durs et dangereux_

_Et que pour vous tous il y ait le même enjeu,_

_Vous préféreriez mourir que vous unir_

_Ce qui va se passer pour finir._

_Si Vous n'écoutez pas ce que j'ai à raconter,_

_Devant le danger, vous serez totalement désarmés ;_

_Alors ouvrez bien vos feuilles de choux : _

_Si vous voulez un monde meilleur pour vos futurs bouts d'choux,_

_Unissez-vous dans la diversité_

_Et vous serez sûrs de gagner_

_Car on tire force et courage de l'union_

_Quelque soit sa maison ;_

_Notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Et le seul moyen de lutter contre ces forces hostiles_

_Est de vous unir pour éviter_

_La chute mortelle que je vois arriver._

_Faites gaffe aux dangers et aux mauvais présages_

_Qui ne nous amèneront que des ravages…_

_Maintenant que j'ai touché votre curiosité et ouvert votre conscience,_

_Prenez garde car la Répartition commence !_

Le Choixpeau redevint immobile. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. C'était le même genre de chanson que l'année précédente. Il faut s'unir… mais comment s'unir ? Les Serpentard semblaient heureux du retour de Lord Voldemort. Faut dire aussi que les parents de certains d'entre eux étaient des Mangemorts…

Mais Harry n'était pas perturbé par les paroles du Choixpeau, mais plutôt pas le ton qu'il avait employé : un ton où se mêlaient regret, tristesse et amertume…


	6. La Répartition

Chapitre 5 : La Répartition.

- Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Cette année est un peu particulière car nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui entre en sixième année. Je vous demanderai donc de bien l'accueillir, quelle que soit sa maison.

Maena jeta quelques regards inquiets et semblait nerveuse et gênée. McGonagall informa alors qu'elle serait la première à passer et la jeune fille pâlit.

- Bien, Maena Black.

La salle fut parcourue d'un murmure. Une Black ? Harry, quant à lui, avait perdu ses couleurs. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui, bouches bées.

- Tu crois que… ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, mal remis de sa surprise tandis que Maena se dirigeait vers le tabouret.

La jeune fille, une fois assise sur le tabouret, mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il lui tomba devant les yeux. Une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Hum… Un choix difficile… Je vois du talent, beaucoup de talent. Je vois de la persévérance ainsi que du courage et une envie de faire ses preuves et… oh ! Serait-ce du la vengeance que je vois là ?... Je vais donc te mettre à…

« Tout sauf Serpentard ! »

- Pas à Serpentard ? Pourtant je vois une soif de pouvoir… Oui, tu as soif de pouvoir pour te venger de celle qui a tué ton père… Lui aussi, ce fut un choix difficile. Lui aussi, je voulais l'envoyer à Serpentard mais j'ai décelé en lui un immense courage, étant prêt à renier sa famille et ses décisions. Mais toi, tu veux avant tout te venger et pour arriver à tes fins, tu es prête à toutes les ruses, je le vois bien dans ta tête… mais puisque tu as l'air certaine, mieux vaut t'envoyer à… GRYFFONDOR !

Un grand soulagement s'empara de Maena et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se leva, reposa le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous leurs acclamations. Elle se dirigea vers les sixièmes années et s'assit en face de Neville qui était assis à côté de Harry. Elle se retrouva entre Hermione et Parvati Patil. Harry la regarda mais elle évita soigneusement son regard.

La répartition des premières années terminée, les plats se couvrirent de nourriture aux fumets délicats. Tous se mirent à manger en parlant de leurs vacances.

Le repas fini et les assiettes vidées, Dumbledore fit son discours habituel :

- Bien le bonsoir à vous, chers élèves. Une nouvelle année débute. Je voudrais avant toute chose vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Mentha Sithya.

Un murmure parcourut la salle, comme s'ils étaient surpris.

- Sithya ? fit Neville. L'Auror ?

L'Auror ? Et apparemment, elle était relativement connue. Harry observa Rogue dont le visage était déformé par la colère. Dumbledore poursuivit donc son discours, rappelant aux élèves l'interdiction de se promener après le couvre-feu ainsi que l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs.

Après quoi, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Ron et Hermione devaient s'occuper des premières années. Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle quand McGonagall l'interpella.

- Mr Potter, Miss Black, Mr le directeur aimerait vous parler. Vous connaissez le chemin, Potter. Oh, le professeur Dumbledore adore les Suçacides.

Et le professeur de métamorphose s'éloigna.

- Les Suçacides ? demanda Maena, perplexe.

- Oui, viens, tu verras.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Harry dit :

- Suçacides !

- C'était le mot de passe ? s'étonna Maena. Il donne souvent le nom de friandise comme mot de passe ?

- Tout le temps, répondit Harry en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers en colimaçon, suivi de Maena.

Harry frappa ensuite à la porte et les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et les attendait. Maena regarda autour d'elle avec de grands yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'objets rassemblés dans une seule pièce.

- Entrez donc les enfants, fit Dumbledore de sa voix aimable.

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et les regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je voulais avant tout vous féliciter pour la façon dont vous avez réagi face aux terribles événements qui se sont déroulés cet été. Je suis sûr que Sirius aurait approuvé votre comportement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Maena. Quel lien celle-ci pouvait avoir eu avec Sirius ?

- Oh, j'oubliais. Je te dois une explication, Harry : Maena, ici présente, est la fille de Sirius.

- Sa fille ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ben oui, sa fille, répondit Maena, la voix sèche.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que Sirius avait une fille…

- Il… il ne te l'a jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry fit non de la tête et il vit ses yeux se remplir d'une infinie tristesse. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Il faut que vus sachiez que son testament a été découvert et qu'il vous lègue tout ce qu'il possédait…

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous héritez du 12, square Grimmaurd.

- J'en veux pas, dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, fit Maena.

Apparemment, elle était au courant du fait que Sirius avait toujours détesté cette maison.

- Vous pouvez donc la garder comme quartier général pour l'Ordre.

- C'est gentil à vous mais nous avons quitté la maison. Nous voulons vérifier s'il n'y a pas de sortilèges de protection visant à n'accepter que l'aîné direct ayant du sang Black. Ce qui voudrait dire, dans ce cas, que seule Bellatrix Lestrange aurait le droit d'y entrer…

- NON !! crièrent ensemble Harry et Maena.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius, hériter de sa maison ?

- Nous non plus, nous ne préférerions pas cela. Mais nous avons évacué les lieux. Si jamais Bellatrix Lestrange arrivé, ce serait un peu problématique pour nous… Nous attendrons donc que les choses s'éclaircissent…

- Et comment vous allez savoir si la maison est ensorcelée ? demanda Maena.

- Il existe un moyen très simple car, voyez-vous, en héritant du 12, square Grimmaurd, vous avez aussi hérité de…

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette magique et une créature immonde avec un groin lui servant de nez et de grandes oreilles apparut après un « CRAC » sonore. Maena poussa un cri et eut un mouvement de recul. L'Elfe de maison, accroupit, marmonnait :

- Veut pas ! Veut pas ! Kreattur veut pas ! Il veut rejoindre sa vraie propriétaire ! Kreattur veut Bellatrix ! Appartient à la famille Black !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Maena d'une voix aiguë.

- Kreattur, répondit Dumbledore. L'Elfe de maison de Sirius…

La jeune fille regarde la créature se tortiller sur le sol avec dégoût.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il manifeste quelques réticences à l'idée de vous appartenir…

- Je m'en fiche ! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas de lui, fit durement Harry.

- Tu préfères qu'il aille rejoindre Bellatrix ? Après avoir vécu au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Harry fit légèrement non de la tête.

- Donne-lui un ordre. S'il obéit, il t'appartient. Sinon, il faudra trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de sa maîtresse légitime.

Harry observa un moment la créature avec mépris tandis qu'elle hurlait des « veut pas, veut pas, veut pas » assourdissants.

- Kreattur, tais-toi !

L'elfe se tut immédiatement, même s'il avait l'air sur le point de s'étouffer

- Et moi alors ! fit Maena. Il est censé m'appartenir, je suis une Black !

- Je ne l'oubliais pas, Maena. Sirius vous a légué tous ses biens à vous deux. Normalement, Kreattur t'appartient aussi. Ordonne-lui quelque chose.

- Euh… Kreattur… euh… arrête de gesticuler ainsi et relève-toi !

Kreattur resta quelques instants immobile puis il se releva et ne bougea plus. Ses grands yeux injectés de sang lançaient des regards noirs.

- Et bien voilà, nous sommes fixés. Vous êtes bien les propriétaires légitimes du 12, square Grimmaurd et de Kreattur.

- Et… on en fait quoi, de Kreattur ? demanda Maena.

- Vous pourriez l'envoyer aux cuisines pour qu'il y travaille. De cette façon, les autres elfes auront un œil sur lui en permanence.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Maena qui acquiesça.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Kreattur, va travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard avec les autres Elfes de maison !

Dans un nouveau « CRAC » sonore, l'elfe disparut.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore. Il nous reste le cas de Buck.

- Buck ? demanda la jeune fille. L'Hippogriffe ?

- L'Hippogriffe, en effet. Hagrid s'est occupé de lui depuis la mort de Sirius, mais il vous appartient, lui aussi.

- Ben, si Maena est d'accord, je préférerais que Buck reste avec Hagrid. C'est ce qu'il aimerait.

- Pas de problème pour moi, du moment que je puisse lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

- Je crois que Hagrid n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Maena hocha la tête mais son visage était toujours triste.

- Bien, je dois juste ajouter quelques précisions : lorsque vous aurez 17 ans tous les deux, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'un an pour toi Harry et moins d'un an et demi pour toi Maena, vous aurez tout ce que Sirius possédait et vous en ferez ce que bon vous semblera. Il vous faudra répartir les biens mais ça, je vous laisse le soin de décider ensemble de la répartition des biens.

- La cérémonie porte bien son nom : la Répartition, fit Maena avec raideur.

- Il est cruel, dit Dumbledore avec douceur, que Sirius et vous deux ayez passé si peu de temps ensemble…

- Peu de temps ? C'est le cas de le dire ! s'emporta Maena. Je l'ai eu auprès de moi pendant six mois, environ. Six mois avec son père, c'est court ! Il serait resté plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas reçu cette maudite lettre en été il y deux ans ! J'aurais dû la brûler quand on l'a reçue !

Harry se raidit. La lettre que Maena venait de mentionner ne pouvait être que celle qu'il avait envoyée à Sirius en été avant sa rentrée en quatrième année. Celle dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il avait de nouveau mal à sa cicatrice. S'il ne l'avait pas reçue, il serait resté près de sa famille…

- Mais non, moi, je lui ai donnée, cette lettre, reprit Maena. Et là, mon père m'annonce qu'il doit partir parce que son filleul avait besoin de lui ! Et moi alors ?! Et ma mère ? On n'avait pas besoin de lui, nous ? C'est pas juste !! Ce n'est pas juste !!

Harry se sentait mal. Maena sous-entendait que c'était de sa faute que Sirius était mort… ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, en fait. Mais le fait que Maena, la fille de Sirius, l'accuse, lui faisait mal. Sa culpabilité s'accrut.

Mais Dumbledore, ayant lu la détresse de Harry dans ses yeux, intervint :

- Vous avez perdu Sirius tous les deux. Une personne à qui vous teniez beaucoup. Vous avez été séparés alors que les liens qui vous unissaient à lui auraient dû durer beaucoup plus longtemps et apporter de grandes joies…

Cette fois, n'y tenant plus, Maena éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots douloureux. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains.

- C'est… pas juste ! fit Maena entre deux sanglots.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste. Mais Harry et toi vivez la même douleur. Vivez-la et surmontez-la ensemble.

Maena releva la tête et rencontra le regard triste et douloureux de Harry. Elle se sentit honteuse pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais, elle souffrait tellement de l'absence de son père qu'il fallait qu'elle accuse quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, elle sut que Harry souffrait autant qu'elle, si pas, plus, de la perte de Sirius.

Lui, il put voir que ses yeux étaient encore remplis de larmes prêtes à couler.

Elle hocha la tête en se disant que Dumbledore avait raison. Harry n'avait plus de parents et Sirius était son parrain. Il avait donc perdu sa seule famille.

- Oui… dit-elle tout bas.

- Bien, maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs et bonne nuit à vous.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, répondirent-ils.

En sortant du bureau, Maena essuya ses larmes mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

- Je suis désolé… commença Harry.

Mais il fut interrompu pas Maena.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu t'excuses, c'est comme si tu étais responsable de la mort de mon père… et toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas…

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était vide. Sans un mot, ils montèrent chacun dans son dortoir.


	7. Maena Black

Chapitre 6 : Maena Black.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Où est Maena ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Elle n'était déjà plus là lorsque je me suis réveillée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Harry leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir chez le directeur. Ron et Hermione écoutaient attentivement.

- Sirius était marié ? s'étonna Ron. Et il a une fille ? C'est pas croyable !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça, dit Hermione. Sirius a toujours été plutôt bel homme…

- C'est vrai, mon père a toujours été assez séduisant, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un mouvement. Maena se trouvait devant eux, un livre sous le bras. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore attachés en queue-de-cheval. Elle leur sourit.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! On jurerait que vous avez vu un Détraqueurs !

- Bonjour Maena, fit Harry.

- Salut Harry. Le petit déjeuner n'est pas terminé, j'espère. Je me suis un peu perdue sur le chemin de la Bibliothèque et je meurs de faim !

- Ça ne doit pas être facile d'entrer ainsi dans une nouvelle école… fit Hermione, tandis qu'ils se remirent en route vers la Grande Salle, tous les quatre.

- En effet, c'est pas facile, répondit Maena en souriant. Surtout que l'école est plus grande et plus complexe qu'à Beauxbâtons !

- En parlant de Beauxbâtons, tu connais Fleur Delacour ?

- Fleur ? La fille qui ressemble à une Vélane ? Oui, je l'ai déjà aperçue. Elle était dans le même groupe que moi. Elle a fait partie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, non ?

- Oui, c'est elle. Tu la trouves comment ? demanda Ron.

- Ben, je sais pas… Elle ne me parlait pas des masses… Elle avait l'air sympathique mais un peu exaspérante. Et elle est très jolie en plus d'être douée ! Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'elle va se marier avec mon frère aîné l'année prochaine…

- Non ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais ma mère ne semble pas très enchantée par cette idée…

- Pourquoi ? Elle a pourtant l'air d'être gentille. Elle m'a même aidée une fois : elle m'a signalé que le ruban de mes cheveux n'était pas assorti à ma tenue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ensuite, Hermione lui demanda :

- Tu parlais de "groupe" tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ?

- Ben, c'est un peu comme les "maisons" de Poudlard. Là-bas, c'est les groupes de Beauxbâtons. Tu sais, l'institut a été fondé après Poudlard, bien après. Et ils ont repris l'idée de diviser les élèves dans plusieurs groupes d'appartenance. Il y en a quatre, comme ici. Le groupe du "Vent d'Argent", celui de "l'Etoile d'Or", un autre qui s'appelle le "Cristal Vert" et enfin, celui du "Diamant Bleu". Moi, je faisais partie du "Cristal Vert".

- Ce sont de drôles de noms… remarqua Ron.

- C'est vrai, admit Maena.

- Qui les a choisis, demanda Harry. Car je doute qu'il y ait un sorcier qui s'appelait "Diamant Bleu"…

- En effet. En fait, l'Institut a été fondé par quatre sorcières de nationalités différentes. Ce sont elles qui ont choisis le nom des groupes en fonction de l'endroit d'où elles venaient. Celle qui a fondé le "Diamant Bleu" vivait en Italie, où elle pouvait voir la méditerranée d'un bleu pur. Celle du " Cristal Vert" venait d'Irlande où on voit des plaines vertes à perte de vue. Le "Vent d'Argent" vivait en Norvège où la neige prenait une couleur argentée à la lune. Et enfin, "l'Etoile d'Or" venait d'Egypte où le sable était doré par le soleil.

- J'ignorais ça, dit Hermione.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très connu…

- Et comment elles en sont venues à fonder l'école ensemble ? demanda Ron. Parce que l'Egypte et la Norvège, c'est pas bien près de la France…

- Ben, ces sorcières voyageaient beaucoup. Elles se sont rencontrées en France au cours de l'une de leur pérégrination. Elles se sont tout de suite bien entendues et une forte amitié s'est développée entre elles. Pour honorer leur amitié, elles décidèrent de fonder une école en France, terre qui a vu naître leur amitié.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Ils furent tous trois étonnés de l'appétit féroce de Maena. C'est alors que Malefoy passa à côté d'eux, suivi de toute sa clique. Crabbe poussa "accidentellement" Maena qui s'étouffa avec un morceau d'œuf qu'elle mangeait. Hermione vint à son secours en lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos.

- Si tu choisis aussi mal tes fréquentations que ton père, Black, tu finiras comme lui… persifla Malefoy.

Harry et Maena (qui avait réussi à se reprendre) se levèrent d'un bond, fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

- Oh ! C'est qu'ils feraient presque peur, ces deux-là, ricana Malefoy.

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy, grogna Harry.

- Et si je refuse, Potter ?

- Tu sais, Malefoy, intervint Maena. La menace d'hier tient toujours…

Drago remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait à nouveau pointé sa baguette magique sur son entrejambe… Elle eut un sourire en coin devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

- Si tu tiens à emmerder quelqu'un, cherche-toi quelqu'un d'autre : avec moi, t'es mal barré !

Le visage de Malefoy se décomposa sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu me paieras ça, Black ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Ouh… Je suis effrayée… ironisa-t-elle. Bon, maintenant, tu vas gentiment aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et me laisser prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix, ok ?

Malefoy, toujours menacé par la baguette magique de Maena, fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et à Goyle avant de s'éloigner, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir à la jeune fille.

Satisfaite de son effet, Maena sa rassit et recommença à manger comme rien ne c'était passé. Ses nouveaux amis la considérèrent avec surprise.

- Quoi ? demanda Maena devant ces regards.

- T'as réussi à clouer le bec à Malefoy, expliqua Ron.

- Oui… et alors ?

- Félicitations ! fit Harry. T'es rapide et efficace !

- Mais c'est quoi, cette menace ? demanda Hermione.

Maena se mit à rire et leur expliqua la scène du train. Les trois autres prirent beaucoup de plaisir à l'écouter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ron riait aux larmes.

- Un furoncle ! Ah, ah, ah ! Trop fort ! fit Ron.

- Tu l'as bien remis à sa place, dit Harry. Bravo !

- Oh ! C'est juste que je ne supporte pas les garçons arrogants ! Ils sont trop sûrs d'eux et je me fais une joie de les remettre à leur place !

- Alors, tu vas avoir du boulot ! Tous les Serpentard –filles comprises- sont comme ça ! l'informa Harry.

- Charmante, la maison…

- N'est-ce pas… Et t'as pas vu le meilleur : leur directeur ! fit Ron d'un ton amer.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Maena.

- T'en fais pas, tu le sauras assez tôt ! répondit Hermione.

- Au fait, on en sait rien de toi ! fit remarquer Ron.

- Tout comme je ne sais rien de vous, répliqua Maena.

- C'est vrai… admit Ron. Mais toi d'abord !

Maena sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ben tout. Ta couleur préférée, ton cours préféré, ton plat préféré… tout quoi.

- Très bien. Et bien, j'aime le noir et le vert. Mon animal préféré est le chien…

Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard. Harry comprit qu'elle pensait à Sirius.

- Mais j'aime bien les hiboux aussi. Mon plat préféré… ? Hum… C'est dur. J'aime tout, chuis pas difficile de ce côté-là. Mais disons que je ne saurais pas me passer de glace à la fraise, c'est mon péché joli…

- Péché joli ? répéta Ron. Tu veux pas plutôt dire, péché mignon ?

- Ah oui ! Péché mignon. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les expressions familières en anglais…

- C'est vrai, t'as vécu en France… dit Hermione.

- Oui. Alors, pardonnez-moi si je fais quelques petites erreurs. Et corrigez-moi avant que l'un de ces Serpentard le fasse.

- Compte sur nous, dit Ron. Et maintenant, c'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?

- J'en ai pas. Du moment qu'ils jouent bien, je regarderais n'importe quel match. Mais si je devais vraiment choisir une équipe, je prendrais le Club de Flaquemare. Le gardien Olivier Dubois est trop fort !

- Oui, il a toujours été bon au Quidditch, fit Harry.

- Tu veux dire que tu le connais ? demanda Maena.

- Oui, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est trop cool !

- Et c'est quoi ta sucrerie préférée ? demanda Ron.

- Ah ! Ça, y en a beaucoup ! Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille et aussi les Suçacides, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… et plein d'autres.

- Et ton cours préféré ?

- C'est le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, non ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'aime bien ce cours. Mais j'aime surtout le cours de potions ! J'aimerais en faire mon métier plus tard.

- Les potions ? T'aimes les potions ? s'exclama Ron.

- Ben oui… et alors ?

- T'es la première Gryffondor à aimer les potions depuis des lustres, l'informa Harry. Mais tu vas être déçue : le professeur Rogue est le directeur des Serpentard et il déteste les élèves des autres maisons, Gryffondor en particulier.

- C'est pas un stupide prof qui va m'éloigner des potions… mais Rogue… Servilus Rogue ? demanda Maena.

Harry éclata de rire. C'est ainsi que son père et Sirius appelaient Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants.

- Oui, mais ne le répète jamais devant lui ! Il te tuerait !

Maena acquiesça en souriant.

- Oui, mon père m'a expliqué…

- Et puis… reprit Ron, quel métier il peut y avoir avec les potions ? demanda Ron. À part prof de potions, j'vois rien d'autre…

- Au ministère, il y a une troupe spéciale de personnes pouvant détecter n'importe quelle potion ou n'importe quel poison. Et puis, il y a des potions très complexes mais qui peuvent être très utiles.

- Cites-m'en une, dit Ron, railleur.

- Le Veritaserum, répondit Maena avant qu'Hermione ait ouvert la bouche. Très utile quand un Mangemort veut garder un secret ! Mais moi, j'aimerais devenir Potionniste.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas très bien car ils sont très secrets quant à leurs activités. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont chargés de fabriquer les potions les plus complexes. Je crois aussi qu'ils font des recherches sur les potions inconnues et qu'ils en inventent. Ils s'occupent de tous les secteurs : potions médicales, de défense, d'attaque, etc. C'est tout ce que je sais sur eux. Mais quand verrai-je ce professeur que vous aimez tant ?

- Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, répondit Hermione en regardant son emploi du temps.

- J'y crois pas… soupira Ron. La première heure de cours du premier jour et on se tape Rogue ! C'est pas de bol… Chuis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour nous dégoûter de la rentrée !

- C'est quand qu'on a défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Harry. J'ai envie de voir si la nouvelle prof est à la hauteur.

- Hum… demain après la récréation.

- En tout cas, fit Ron, elle est infiniment plus agréable à regarder qu'Ombrage !

Harry acquiesça en regardant dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Assise entre Hagrid et Rogue, elle était en grande conversation avec le demi géant. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était Auror… peut-être Neville s'était-il trompé ? A ce moment-là, d'innombrables hiboux et chouettes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courier. Neville reçut l'habituel paquet d'affaires qu'il avait oubliées.

Une magnifique chouette au plumage fauve et aux yeux dorés atterrit devant Maena. Elle avait un paquet qui devait certainement contenir des friandises et une lettre.

- Bonjour ma belle, ça va ? fit Maena à sa chouette.

Celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt en hululant de façon enjouée, à la mode Coquecigrue.

- C'est ta chouette ?

- Oui, c'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyée. Elle en avait besoin pour envoyer une lettre à mon parrain…

- Ton parrain ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, mon parrain… qui n'avait pas l'air super enchanté de me voir hier…

- Il était à la gare ?

- Ben oui. Vous le connaissez en plus. Je vous ai vu lui dire au revoir.

- Tu veux dire… ?

- Mon parrain est Remus Lupin, lâcha Maena.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur tête.

- Fermez la bouche, vous avez l'air de poissons hors de l'eau !

- On ne savait pas…

- Qu'il était qu'il était mon parrain ? Je peux le comprendre, il n'a jamais montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme à cela…

Désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation après avoir perçu de l'amertume dans la voix de Maena, Hermione lui demanda :

- Maena ? Ton prénom, il vient du latin ?

- Non, du grec. C'est d'ailleurs Remus qui me l'a choisi. Ça vient de mênê qui veut dire "lune".

Elle soupira.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne m'aime pas… j'ai même cru, à un moment, qu'il avait une maladie et qu'il avait peur de me contaminer… mais j'ai laissé tomber cette idée quand je l'ai vu parler sans retenue avec ma mère…

Elle eut un rire amer avant de lire la lettre de sa mère. Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent alors un coup d'œil. Maena n'avait pas l'air au courant de la "maladie" de son parrain… elle semblait ignorer qu'il était un loup-garou et que c'était sûrement ça qui a influencé son choix pour le prénom de sa filleule.

- Au fait, Harry, pardonne-moi pour hier, reprit Maena. J'ai été un peu froide avec toi…

- Pas de problème, c'est réglé, maintenant.

Maena lui sourit tandis que sa chouette s'en allait.

- Elle s'appelle comment ta chouette demanda Ron.

- Athéna.

- Comme la déesse ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. Athéna, la déesse de l'intelligence, de l'artisanat et de la sagesse avait la chouette pour symbole.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Arrivés devant le portrait, qui pivota sur lui-même après qu'on lui eut donné le mot de passe, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle où quelques élèves cherchaient encore un manuel ou autre. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena prirent leur sac et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots où aurait lieu leur première heure de cours.

- Prêts pour le cauchemar ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours sous les yeux noirs et malveillants de Rogue.

Parmi les Gryffondor, seule Maena semblait impatiente que le cours commence. Elle était apparemment à montrer ce qu'elle savait faire et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rogue la dégoûter de son cours préféré ! Elle semblait prête à relever le défi : celui de ne pas se laisser démonter par Rogue.

Kikoo ! Voilà, je voulais juste mettre une petite note. Pour les noms des groupes de l'institut Beauxbâtons, j'ai été un jour sur Internet et j'ai vu des noms de ce genre en anglais. Je me rappelle plus très bien comment étaient ces noms mais c'est à peu près ça. Voilà. -


	8. Au cours de potions

Chapitre 7 : Au cours de potion.

Maena s'assit auprès de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Lorsque Rogue ferma la porte, le silence se fit instantanément. Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, sa robe de sorcier noire flottant derrière lui. Il ressemblait à une chauve-souris géante. Il se tourna alors vers les élèves et commença les présences. Il s'arrêta au nom de Black.

- Ah oui ! Black… fit-il avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Harry vit les yeux de Maena se remplir de colère et ses joues rosir. Lorsqu'elle entendit un ricanement venant des Serpentard, elle se tourna vers ceux-ci et les foudroya du regard. Après, elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux et Harry devina qu'ils s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Une bouffée de colère s'empara de Harry. Il savait que maintenant, non content de s'en prendre à lui, Rogue allait aussi faire des cours de potions un enfer pour la jeune fille parce qu'elle était la fille de Sirius. Rogue allait reporter la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius sur Maena, tout comme il reportait sur Harry la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour James Potter.

Une fois les présences terminées, il demanda brusquement à Maena.

- Miss Black ! Qu'obtient-on si on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry connaissait la réponse, Rogue lui ayant posé la question lors de sa première année. Maena regarda Rogue quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Un somnifère très puissant. Si puissant qu'il s'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, monsieur.

Un rictus méprisant déforma les lèvres du professeur de potions.

- Correct, répondit-il, comme à contrecoeur. Mais c'était une question de premier niveau, ajouta-t-il.

Maena haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « C'est pas de ma faute : c'est vous qui posez les questions, pas moi ».

- Miss Black ! Dans quelle potion doit-on mettre des chrysopes, du sisymbre et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ?

Cette fois-ci, Maena parut réfléchir. La main d'Hermione s'était levée. Harry aussi connaissait la réponse mais il s'abstint de lever la main.

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit devant l'hésitation de Maena.

- Du… Polynectar… ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit en anglais ?

Le sourire de Rogue s'effaça.

- Combien de temps doit-on laisser cuire les chrysopes ?

- Vingt un jours…

- Vingt et un, souffla Hermione.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, vingt et un jours, monsieur.

- Quand doit-on cueillir le sisymbre ? demanda-t-il.

- A la pleine lune, monsieur.

- Vous devez savoir, Miss Black, que c'est une potion dangereuse…

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et qu'il est interdit aux élèves, à moins qu'ils ne soient au niveau des ASPIC, de l'étudier.

Maena regarda Rogue et Harry crut la voir pâlir un peu. Et il aurait mis sa main à couper que Rogue l'avait remarqué aussi.

- Vous étudiez ce genre de chose à Beauxbâtons ?

- Pas du tout ! Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

- Oh ? Un livre ? Quel genre de livre ? Un livre de Beauxbâtons ou un de votre père.

- Un livre qui n'appartient qu'à moi ! répliqua Maena. Si vous voulez, je veux même bien aller vous le chercher !

Un rictus malveillant apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue et il s'éloigna d'elle avec mépris, sous les commentaires acerbes des Serpentard. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers son bureau et donna un coup de baguette sur le tableau.

- Bien vous allez me préparez cette potion avec l'aide de votre Manuel avancé de préparation de potions. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. Je reprendrai un flacon de potion à la fin du cours.

Les élèves sortirent alors leur Manuel avancé de préparation de potions de Libatius Borage. Et après avoir trouvé la bonne page, ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire d'ingrédients.

- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer… remarqua Maena en parlant de Rogue.

Elle prit les ingrédients dans l'armoire.

- Je crois que tu veux dire qu'il te déteste littéralement !

- Merci pour ton soutien, Ron, il est d'un grand réconfort…

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que c'est parce qu'il détestait ton père, dit Harry en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Mais t'en fais pas. Il ne te détestera jamais comme il me déteste…

Elle hocha la tête mais ne paraissait pas très convaincue. Tous quatre revinrent vers leur table et commencèrent à préparer leur potion.

Le temps passa. Harry voyait Maena mettre ses ingrédients dans son chaudron avec conviction. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à tout casser, Rogue passa entre les bancs pour son inspection habituelle. Il jeta au chaudron de Harry son habituel regard méprisant. Mais arrivé devant Maena, il s'exclama :

- Miss Black ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Ben… une potion de Contusion, monsieur, répondit-elle, innocemment.

- Une potion de Contusion ? répéta Rogue avec un rictus mauvais. Dites-moi, Black, savez-vous lire ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Maena en se demandant où son professeur voulait en venir.

- Alors, si c'est le cas, vous pourrez vous apercevoir que sur le tableau, il est écrit : "Préparation dune portion de Confusion" et non pas de "Contusion".

La jeune fille plissa les yeux pour voir.

- Vous êtes sûr ? On dirait un "t" ou…

- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que mon écriture est illisible, Black ?

- Non, monsieur… vous avez raison. Je… j'ai confondu…

Le sourire malveillant de Rogue s'élargit.

- Bien.

- Mais que vais-je faire alors ? Ma potion est presque terminée et je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Rogue venait de faire disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette magique. Maena se retrouva devant un chaudron vide. Elle avait pâli et n'osant y croire, elle regarda à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, elle ne vit que le fond de son chaudron.

- Mais… elle était presque finie ! s'exclama Maena.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai demandé une potion de Confusion.

- Mais j'aurai jamais le temps de la faire, cette potion, remarqua Maena.

- Je sais, répondit Rogue avec nonchalance.

- Ça… ça veut dire que je vais avoir… zéro ? demanda Maena sans oser y croire que ça lui arrivait tandis que les Serpentard s'amusaient beaucoup de son malheur.

- En effet, Black, cela veut dire que vous obtiendrez zéro.

- Mais… voulut répliquer Maena.

Mais Rogue s'était détourné et s'adressa aux autres élèves de la classe :

- Bien ! Que ceux qui ont fait la bonne potion (il insista sur le mot "bonne") me mettent un échantillon dans un flacon avec votre nom sur l'étiquette. Je l'analyserai plus tard. Et prenez note du sujet du devoir : vous me ferez quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés du cranson officinal, la libèche et de l'achillée sternutatoire et sur leur utilisation dans les potions magiques. À rendre la semaine prochaine.

Complètement hors d'elle, Maena fourra ses affaires sans son sac en poussant des jurons en français. Alors que les autres donnaient leur flacon au professeur de potions, elle sortit sans un mot d'un pas rageur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent leur amie dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu et fixait les flammes d'un air mauvais. Elle était en train d'imaginer Rogue, se tordant de douleur dans les flammes.

- Ça va Maena ? demanda prudemment Ron.

- Je le déteste ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il a réussi à me mettre un zéro au premier cours ! Moi, qui n'ai jamais –au grand jamais- raté une potion ! Et elle était réussie ma potion, en plus !

- T'en fais pas, tu te rattraperas, fit Hermione, essayant de la consoler.

Elle les regarda tout à tour et se calma.

- Excusez-moi, soupira-t-elle. Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote ! Me mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple cours de potions…

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! fit Harry. Si c'est ton cours préféré, il est normal que tu l'aies en travers de la gorge, ce zéro…

- Oui…

- Surtout si tu veux devenir potionniste, ajouta Ron.

- Et puis, fit remarquer Hermione, tu quand même su répondre à ses questions.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ron. D'habitude, il n'y a qu'Hermione pour répondre à ses questions !

- Il voulait te déstabiliser mais ç'a raté car t'as répondu correctement.

- Oui, mais si je n'ai pas la note maximum, je ne pourrais jamais devenir potionniste… et c'est mon rêve.

- T'en fais pas, encouragea Ron. Il sera bien obligé de reconnaître ton talent !

Encouragée et réconfortée par ses amis, Maena retrouva le sourire.

- Vous avez raison ! dit-elle. Et puis, il verra avec ce devoir ! Il les aura ses quarante centimètres !

- Et ben voilà ! fit Hermione. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Oui, fit Harry. Et en plus, maintenant, on a une heure de fourche.

- Pas moi, répondit Hermione. J'ai cours de Runes.

- Moi aussi, fit Maena.

- T'as pris les Runes ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu de talent pour les langues.

- On se verra au déjeuner alors, soupira Ron.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, montèrent dans leur dortoir chercher leurs livres et sortirent de la salle commune en saluant les deux garçons.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparues, Harry soupira.

- La pauvre ! murmura-t-il. Je crois bien que Rogue ne va pas la lâcher !

- Tu crois qu'il en veut toujours à Sirius pour ce qui s'est passé quand ils étaient collégiens ? demanda Ron.

- Va savoir… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne serai pas le seul souffre-douleur de Rogue, désormais.

- Mais alors, elle risque de ne jamais devenir potionniste…

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Maena se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leur salle de classe. Elles parlaient et ne virent pas que Malefoy et sa bande arrivaient en sens inverse. Malefoy donne un coup d'épaule à Maena.

- Hey ! Black ! Regarda où tu vas ! T'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi ? Tu sais pas lire un tableau ni regarder devant toi quand tu marches ! Demande donc à Saint Potter de te prêter les siennes !

Maena esquissa un geste pour prendre sa baguette magique mais Hermione l'interrompit.

- Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Maena hocha la tête et voulut reprendre sa route avec son amie. Mais Malefoy s'écria :

- T'as raison de ne pas t'en prendre à moi, Black !

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'après, une troupe de Mangemorts me tombera dessus ? C'est bien des copains à vos pères, non ? fit-elle en lançant aussi des regards noirs à Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

Le sourire goguenard de Malefoy s'effaça.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Black ! Sinon, tu finiras aussi mal que ton père !

Cette fois-ci, Maena sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa que Malefoy, entre ses deux yeux, tandis que celui-ci faisait pareil avec Maena. Ils se tenaient en joue l'un l'autre.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père ! siffla Maena.

- Ou sinon quoi ? persifla Malefoy.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Mentha Sithya qui venait d'apparaître. Tous sauf Malefoy et Maena qui gardaient les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre.

- Baissez immédiatement vos baguettes ! ordonna le professeur Sithya d'une voix sèche. IMMEDIATEMENT !!

A contrecoeur, ils rangèrent leur baguette mais se jetaient toujours des regards assassins.

- Et j'enlève cinq point à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! ajouta le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Et maintenant, retournez en classe !

Hermione et Maena partirent d'un côté, les Serpentard de l'autre. Ils se jetaient des regards haineux. En particulier Drago Malefoy et Maena Black.


	9. Divergences

Chapitre 8 : Divergences.

Mentha Sithya regarda les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor partir de leur côté. Maena Black, remarqua-t-elle, lançait des regards noirs à Malefoy par-dessus son épaule. Son regard était mélancolique. Elle avait l'air si triste.

Mentha soupira et se dirigea vers sa classe où elle devait donner cours aux troisièmes années. Elle avait déjà pu constater que les Serpentard était du genre à chercher des misères aux autres élèves.

Elle entra dans sa classe où ses élèves l'attendaient.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Les élèves sortirent de leurs classes et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Mentha remarqua que Maena Black lançait encore des regards meurtriers en direction de Malefoy qui était assis à la table des Serpentard.

- Pff ! soupira le professeur Runick.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda aimablement Mentha.

Mentha était assise entre Hagrid et Rogue. Runick, lui, était assis de l'autre côté de Rogue. Celui-ci n'étant pas encore arrivé, la place entre eux était libre et elle put parler avec le professeur de Runes.

- Et bien, répondit-il, la nouvelle, Maena Black, avait l'air d'un baril de poudre prêt à exploser ! Elle répondait à mes questions avec une des ces froideurs !

- Je crois en connaître la raison, dit Mentha. Elle était sur le point de se battre en due avec un Serpentard…

- Ah ! Je vois… Pas facile de s'intégrer auprès des autres élèves, surtout auprès des Serpentard quand on est à Gryffondor.

- Dites-moi, Aldwin (le prénom de Runick) j'ai remarqué que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas des masses…

- Oh ! fit-il. C'est ainsi depuis toujours. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Mentha, car je n'en sais rien.

Mentha hocha la tête et se détourna. Elle sentit le regard du professeur Runick peser sur elle. Agé de 35 ans, bien bâti, blond aux yeux verts, il n'avait pas caché à la jeune femme qu'elle l'attirait.

- Dites-moi, Mentha, qu'avez-vous de prévu pour samedi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Euh… je… bafoua la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui propose un rendez-vous !

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée inopinée de Rogue.

- Je n'interromps pas une discussion importante, j'espère ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Mentha avant qu'Aldwin n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du maîtres des potions et il s'assit entre Runick et Mentha. Cette dernière fut soulagée et Runick assez contrarié. Le repas commença et Hagrid parlait beaucoup avec Mentha des créatures magiques. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'expliquer à la jeune femme la façon de vivre des Sombrals, celle-ci se tourna vers le directeur des Serpentard.

- Dites-moi, Severus, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Mentha.

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, répliqua Rogue.

Mentha eut un léger sourire.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je recommencer ?

Rogue haussa les épaules et hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce.

- Et bien voilà, j'ai remarqué que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor d'entendaient pas beaucoup…

- En effet, fit Rogue.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas étudié à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Non, j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, en France.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Vous vous seriez rappelé de moi ! J'ai fini mes études il y a sept ans et j'étais lamentable en potions ! C'était mon meilleur ami qui faisait mes devoirs et il m'aidait durant les cours… En somme, je n'étais pas très douée en potion et c'est seulement grâce à lui que j'ai réussi mon examen d'entrée en tant qu'Auror.

- Je vois… fit Rogue. Et bien sachez, Mentha, que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se sont jamais entendus. Ce vient peut-être du fait que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard sont à l'origine de la séparation des quatre sorciers. Une grande dispute éclata entre eux et Serpentard quitta l'école.

- Et vous pensez que c'est cela, la cause ?

- Sans doute. Il y en a peut-être d'autres mais celles-là, je ne les connais pas.

Rogue piqua sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre, voulant signifier à sa collègue que la discussion était finie. Mentha avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois.

Une fois les desserts apparus, Mentha se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur Rogue.

- Dites-moi ; Severus, pourquoi me détestez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

Rogue fut tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? répéta-t-elle patiemment.

Le professeur Rogue pinça les lèvres.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous déteste ?

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mentha et elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis, Severus. Est-ce parce que j'ai obtenu le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

- D'après certaines rumeurs, il semblerait que vous ayez toujours voulu obtenir ce poste.

- Peut-être… et alors ?

- Est-ce pour cela que vous me détestez ?

- Arrêtez de dire que je vous déteste !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux.

- Non, finit par répondre Rogue.

Ce qui était vrai. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Lui qui avait détesté et détestait encore les précédents professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal tel Quirrell qui avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de son crâne. Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était d'une vanité à couper le souffle. Remus Lupin à qui il ne pardonnerait probablement jamais sa participation indirecte à une blague qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le faux Maugrey Fol Oeil qui avait aidé Voldemort à revenir à la vie. Et enfin, Dolores Ombrage, cette envoyée du ministère avec sa face de crapaud. Lui, qui avait haï tous ces professeurs, ne détestait pas Mentha Sithya… ou alors, pas avec la même intensité.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Mentha après un silence, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous montrez aussi froid envers moi ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de son gobelet d'or.

- Si vous ne parlez pas, on ne réussira pas à régler ce problème ! fit Mentha.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte. De nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle. Elle recommença alors à manger quelques fraises, ce qui constituait son dessert. Lorsque les discussions reprirent normalement, elle demanda alors à Rogue.

- Puis savoir pourquoi vous ne me regardez jamais en face quand je vous parle ?

Il se tourna vers elle et répondit, après avoir détourné le regard :

- Vos yeux ne sont pas supportables…

Qui fut le plus surpris pas ces paroles ? Rogue ou Mentha ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Lui avait parlé sans réfléchir et elle, elle fut étonnée qu'on lui dise cela. Tous ces prétendants disaient plutôt qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, avec leur couleur menthe à l'eau.

- Je vous demande pardon, mais que voulez-vous dire par : mes yeux ne sont pas supportables ?

Rogue regretta d'avoir parlé. Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir et il avait craint la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris une potion de Mutisme ?

- Et bien, concéda-t-il enfin à répondre, on dirait qu'ils sont… comme délavés…

Elle le regarda d'un air songeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention à Runick qui avait dit : "Vraiment très doué pour les compliments, Severus."

- Délavés… ? murmura Mentha en jouant avec une fraise du bout des doigts.

Elle se tourna soudain vers Rogue, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est sûrement dû au fait d'avoir trop pleuré !

Puis, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en passant par la porte destinée aux professeurs, derrière la table de ceux-ci.

Severus soupira tout en continuant d'observer son gobelet en or.

- Bravo, Severus ! fit Runick d'une voix acerbe. Vous pouvez être fier de vous ! Si le prix du plus mauvais compliment existait, vous l'auriez reçu sans problèmes !

- Peut-être, fit Rogue calmement en se levant à son tour. Mais, voyez-vous Aldwin, ce n'était as censé être un compliment.

Sur ce, il quitta lui aussi la table des professeurs pour disparaître derrière la porte par laquelle Mentha avait disparu. Il ne chercha pas à la retrouver et se dirigea directement vers son bureau.

Mentha referma doucement la porte de son bureau. Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce et tourna la tête vers un miroir suspendu au mur. De forme rectangulaire, entouré d'un cadre d'argent magnifiquement ouvragé, il mesurait un bon mètre et demi de long sur septante cinq centimètre de large. Aucun reflet n'était visible, seules des silhouettes sombres s'y mouvaient sans qu'on put les distinguer clairement.

C'était une Glace à l'Ennemi.

Elle marcha vers lui et se tint devant lui. Mais, si près soit-elle, son image ne s'y reflétait pas.

- Délavés… dit-elle à l'adresse du miroir. Mes yeux sont délavés à cause de certains d'entre vous ! fit-elle aux ombres.

Elle soupira et s'affaissa sur la chaise de son bureau.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille… Délavés… Si vous aviez vécu ce que j'ai vécu, Severus, vos yeux non plus ne seraient plus supportables… ils sont déjà limites ! On a l'impression que vous voulez nous transpercer avec vos regards…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe où les septièmes années n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Dans une autre pièce du château, Rogue faisait les cent pas.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Mentha ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de parler sans réfléchir…alors, pourquoi ?

Elle avait dû souffrir, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit : "C'est sûrement dû au fait d'avoir trop pleuré !"

Sa voix était triste et mélancolique lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ces mots. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à la jeune femme ?

Rogue admira malgré lui son courage car, si elle avait réellement souffert, elle ne me montrait pas et le cachait derrière des sourires qui paraissaient authentiques. À la voir, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de peine, elle qui se montrait toujours gaie, souriante et de bonne humeur.

Qui, en effet ?


	10. Duplication

Chapitre 9 : Duplication.

- Cool ! On a défense contre les forces du Mal ! s'exclama Ron. On va pouvoir constater si elle est meilleure qu'Ombrage !

- C'est pas bien compliqué, remarqua Harry.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête. Maena, ne connaissant Dolores Ombrage que de nom, ne dit rien et écouta tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- En tout cas, elle me plaît, dit Harry. Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup d'apprécier Rogue, hier, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sadique.

En entendant le nom de Rogue, Maena grogna. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré son zéro de la veille. Et les Serpentard s'étaient fait une joie de le lui rappeler au petit déjeuner. Malefoy en particulier…

- J'espère qu'on aura de la pratique cette année, dit Hermione.

- Ben, l'année passée, on a eu de la pratique grâce à l'A.D., observa Ron.

- Oui, mais je voulais dire : avec un professeur qualifié.

- Excusez-moi, fit Maena, mais c'est quoi exactement, l'A.D. ?

Les trois Gryffondor lui résumèrent ce qu'était l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle fut impressionnée.

- Et tout ça, juste sous le nez d'Ombrage, souligna Ron avec une certaine fierté.

- Mais c'était dangereux, quand même, fit remarquer Maena. Et si on voue avait cafardés…

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, fit sombrement Harry.

Et il lui expliqua la scène du cafardage où Ombrage et les Serpentard les avaient attrapés.

- Ce Malefoy ! siffla Maena. Une vraie fouine ! Il ne vivra pas bien longtemps s'il ne change pas de comportement ! Si quelqu'un ne le tue pas avant, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai !

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves qui étaient déjà en rang devant la classe. Les Gryffondor avaient –malheureusement- cours avec les Serpentard. Les quatre amis ne jetèrent pas un regard aux Serpentard qui se murmuraient à l'oreille. Le professeur Sithya apparut alors. Elle portait une jupe pourpre, une chemise toujours de la couleur noire et un corselet rouge sang. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient attachés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle portait un livre sous le bras.

Elle entra en classe, suivie de ses élèves. Ils s'assirent tandis que le professeur Sithya se tenait devant son bureau.

- Bonjour à vous, chers élèves, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, professeur Sithya, répondirent en chœur les élèves.

- Comme vous le savez, j'assurerai les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal cette année…

- Seulement cette année ? demande Dean Thomas.

- Non, si tout va bien, je serai encore là l'année prochaine. Mais les temps sont durs avec le retour de Lord Voldemort…

Un frisson parcourut la classe. Harry fut impressionné. Seules quelques personnes osaient dire son nom : Dumbledore, son défunt parrain, Remus Lupin et lui-même.

Mentha Sithya eut un sourire d'indulgence.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire son nom, vous savez. Ne dit-on pas que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur d la chose elle-même ? N'ayez pas peur de dire son nom ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'appelez par son nom qu'il va apparaître devant vous !

Elle contourna son bureau et commença les présences. Au nom de Potter, elle leva les yeux, le chercha du regard et une fois qu'elle l'eut regardé, elle poursuivit les présences.

Malefoy murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Goyle qui sourit bêtement.

- Oui, jeune homme ? demanda Sithya à Malefoy.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci en se redressant.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Faites-en profiter toute la classe, voyons.

Malefoy grimaça un sourire.

- J'ai dit : cool, voilà un autre membre du fan-club Potter !

Il parut surpris par ses propres paroles, comme si elles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Le professeur Sithya e dévisagea avant de s'adresser à toute la classe.

- Sachez bien ceci : je ne fais pas de favoritisme ! Ça ne ferait qu'accentuer les rivalités entre les maisons. Rivalités que je trouve singulièrement stupides ! Vous avez bien entendu le Choixpeau, non ? Il faut s'unir. Et quand vous aurez enfin fini ces petites querelles d'étudiants, vous comprendrez peut-être que nous sommes presque tous dans le même bateau !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe.

- Bien. Et votre impertinence coûtera cinq points à Serpentard, jeune homme.

Sur ce, elle termina les présences.

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite…

Elle ne put continuer car une main s'était levée. Harry fut assez étonné de constater que c'était celle de Neville Londubat.

- Oui… euh ?

- Londubat, professeur, répondit Neville.

- Et bien, je vous écoute, Londubat.

- Vous êtes bien Mentha Sithya, l'Auror ?

Un murmure parcourut la classe mais Mentha fixait Neville de ses magnifiques yeux menthes. Elle lui accorda un sourire.

- En effet, c'est moi. Je suis bien Auror.

Harry fut impressionné. Mais, malgré son jeune âge –elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans- il devina qu'elle était à un autre niveau que Tonks.

- Et c'est vous qui savez lancer le sortilège de Duplication ? demanda Neville.

Un chuchotement surpris s'éleva dans la classe. Le professeur Sithya fit taire ses élèves en levant la main. Elle aussi avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un sortilège de Duplication ? demanda-t-elle à sa classe.

La main d'Hermione se leva avec la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- Oui, Miss… ?

- Granger, professeur, répondit-elle. Le sortilège de Duplication est un sortilège très complexe que l'on se jette à soi-même pour se séparer en deux.

Sithya sourit. Hermione avait parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

- Oui… et non, fit Mentha. C'est en effet un sortilège très complexe que l'on se jette à soi-même. Mais on ne se sépare pas, on se multiplie. Je vais vous montrer, mais je veux le silence le plus complet ! C'est un sortilège qui demande beaucoup de concentration.

Le silence se fit. Le professeur Sithya ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants sous les regards avides des adolescents. Soudain, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et dit d'une voix claire :

_- Duplicum !_

Tout se passa très vite. Une forme fantomatique se sépara de Mentha. Une fois séparée de l'originale, l'ombre se matérialisa sous les regards ébahis des élèves. À présent, devant eux, se tenaient deux professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal ! Elles étaient parfaitement identiques en tous points. Elles regardaient les élèves avec un petit sourire satisfait car ils avaient tous le grands yeux étonnés. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux Serpentard et fut satisfait de voir Malefoy la bouche grande ouverte.

- Voilà, fit la jeune femme de droite.

La main de Seamus Finnigan se leva et l'une des deux Sithya lui donna la permission de parler.

- Laquelle de vous deux est vraie, professeur ?

- Nous sommes toutes les deux vraies. Nous nous sommes multipliées, donc, nous avons chacune notre capacité de penser, répondit celle de droite.

- Mais, s'il arrive quelque chose à l'une de vous… ?

- Nous ne sentons rien, répondit celle de gauche. Si l'une de nous est blessée, nous ne ressentons rien. Nous ne sentons quelque chose que quand l'une de nous meurt.

- Et que ressentez-vous ? demanda Ron.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils. Elles n'avaient pas l'air agacé mais semblaient plutôt réfléchir à la question.

- Un grand vide… comme si on perdait une partie de soi…

- C'est très douloureux… déconseillé aux personnes trop sensibles…

Elles parlaient chacune leur toue. Une main se leva.

- Oui, Miss Brown ?

- Vous avez déjà été… tuée ?

- Oui. Ça m'est arrivé quelques fois. Ma doublure est morte.

Harry leva la main.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Est-ce difficile de se dupliquer ?

- Oui, c'est un apprentissage très complexe. Se dupliquer est aussi difficile que de devenir Animagus.

Elle avait jeté un regard appuyé à Harry, comme si elle savait.

- Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour maîtriser ce sortilège ? demanda Parvati Patil.

- Il m'a fallu deux ans…

Harry en resta coi. Deux ans ? Mais alors, il lui aurait fallu deux ans pour devenir Animagus ! Elle devait être très douée ! Dire qu'il avait fallu trois ans à Sirius et à son père pour devenir Animagus ; et ils étaient les élèves les plus doués !

- Et comment faites-vous pour redevenir une seule personne ?

- On fait le sortilège inverse…

-… le sortilège d'Unification.

Elles se regardèrent puis, celle de droite pointa sa baguette sur celle de gauche.

- _Unio !_

Tout se passa de nouveau très vite. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient marché l'une vers l'autre et redevinrent une seule personne dans une petit « pop ».

Les élèves applaudirent, tous émerveillé par cette prouesse.

- Bien, le spectacle étant terminé, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui se libérer d'un sort.

- Mais, c'est facile ! fit Seamus. La formule, c'est _Finite_ ou _Finite Incantatem_.

- Oui, mais ces formules servent à libérer quelqu'un d'autre d'un sortilège. Nous allons apprendre ici l'Auto-Libération.

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette magique et des mots s'écrivirent sur le tableau.

- _Ego Libero_. C'est une formule assez simple mais dure à appliquer. Il faut de la concentration car il s'agit d'un sortilège informulé. Qui peut me dire l'avantage des sortilèges informulés ?

La main d'Hermione se leva une fois de plus.

- Miss Granger ?

- Votre adversaire ne sait pas quelle magie vous allez utiliser, ce qui vous laisse une fraction  de seconde d'avance sur lui.

- En effet. Celui qui sait jeter un sort sans prononcer d'incantations bénéficie de l'effet de surprise. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux. L'un des deux essaiera d'ensorceler l'autre en en prononçant aucune parole. L'autre utilisera l'Auto-Libération en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y.

Les élèves se mirent donc par deux. Harry se mit avec Ron et Hermione avec Maena. Au bout de dix minutes, les deux jeunes filles étaient tout à fait capables de jeter des sorts informulés, de s'en libérer et même de les repousser.

- Bravo à vous deux ! s'exclama Mentha Sithya. J'ai rarement vu des personnes réussir à jeter des sorts informulés en une dizaine de minutes ! J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour chacune de vous.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à leur professeur avant de se sourire entre elles.

À la fin du cous, le professeur Sithya leur donna comme devoir de s'exercer aux sortilèges informulés et de pouvoir, si possible, les pratiquer pour le prochain cours. Elle leur demanda aussi vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'Auto-Libération : ses avantages, ses inconvénients, comment s'en servir.

- Elle est bien, cette nouvelle prof, fit Ron en sortant de la classe. J'ai adoré son cours. Vous avez vu quand elle s'est dupliquée ?

- C'était assez impressionnant, dit Maena. Les personnes qui arrivent à se dupliquer sont très rares… comme les Animagi…

- En tout cas, elle est douée, fit Hermione. Il faut l'être pour lancer ce sortilège. Je crois qu'il n'y a que six personnes depuis le début du siècle à y être parvenues…

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry put constater que le professeur Sithya jetait des regards assez froids en direction de Rogue, assis à côté d'elle. Ils se parlaient et ç'avait l'air assez animé. Rogue disait quelque chose et Mentha lui répondait avec colère. Rogue lui dit autre chose mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire et se tourna vers Hagrid.

- Si seulement elle pouvait faire disparaître Rogue, soupira Harry. Après tout, c'est un Mangemort et elle, une Auror…

- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione. Il fait partie de l'Ordre, en l'oublie pas.

- Ouais… fit Maena. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'un tigre garde toujours les mêmes rayures ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, exaspérée tandis que Ron jubilait de voir Maena du même avis que lui et Harry.

- Pas toi aussi, Maena…

- Et ben si, moi aussi…

Sur ce, Maena piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de saucisse et le mangea, signifiant à Hermione qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler.


	11. Rencontre fortuite au bord de l'eau

Chapitre 10 : Rencontre fortuite au bord de l'eau.

Le soleil était couché depuis quelque temps. Les élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir et dormaient probablement déjà. Couchée sur le dos, dans son lit, Mentha Sithya regardait le plafond dans la pénombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et regarda l'heure : près de minuit. Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'elle but. La chaleur de l'été n'avait pas disparu en ce début septembre.

N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la brise de la nuit caresser son visage. C'était une nuit calme et douce de pleine lune. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau du lac.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et si elle allait faire un petit tour dehors ? Après tout, la douceur de l'air et une petite promenade ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle pourrait peut-être dormir après cela.

Et c'est habillé d'une fine chemise de nuit qu'elle sortit dans le parc, allant vers le lac, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Dans ses appartements, Rogue faisait les cents pas, torse nu. La chaleur était insoutenable. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était d'avoir perdu son calme et s'être disputé avec Mentha Sithya. Lui qui savait garder son sang froid… C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il avait une discussion animée avec elle. Et ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais. Alors pourquoi ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il regarda par la fenêtre. La pleine lune brillait, ce qui lui permit se voir une silhouette blanche sur une des rives du lac. Furieux, il quitta ses appartements et sortit en oubliant qu'il était torse nu.

Qui pouvait bien sortir en pleine nuit si ce n'est l'un de ces cornichons à qui il dispensait ses cours ?

Mentha leva la tête et offrit son visage aux douceurs du vent nocturne. La lune était magnifique. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, appuyée sur ses bras, en arrière. Elle regardait encore la lune quand elle entendit une voix furieuse s'écrier derrière elle :

- Que faites-vous ici ? Il est minuit passé !

Elle sursauta et se retourna…

Rogue fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait en faite de Mentha, et pas d'un élève, comme il l'avait cru. Mentha porta une mais à son cœur.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, Severus…

- J'ai cru que vous étiez une élève…

Elle eut un rire cristallin.

- Serait-ce un compliment ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je parais moins que mes 24 ans ?

Rogue ne répondit pas.

- Heureusement que ce soit moi que vous ayez trouvé ! Imaginez une peu la tête que ferait une élève en voyant surgir son professeur de potions dans cette tenue !

Le sorcier remarqua alors –enfin- qu'il était torse nu. Il cacha la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Quoique certaines élèves de Serpentard auraient été ravies, je pense, poursuivit Mentha. J'en ai entendu quelques unes dire le plus grand bien de vous, vous savez ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne faisait que fixer la jeune femme dont les cheveux luisaient sous la lune.

- Pourquoi en parlez-vous pas, Severus ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Quant à savoir ce que je fais ici ? Sachez que je suis professeur et que je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Mais puisque vous insistez, monsieur le professeur, je vais vous répondre : j'avais chaud et la chaleur m'empêchait de dormir…

Elle lui laça un regard oblique.

- Et je ne suis pas la seule personne dans ce cas, apparemment.

Il ne répondit pas et elle soupira.

- J'adore votre sens de la conversation, Severus…

Elle leva la tête et fixa de nouveau la lune. Severus la regardait toujours. Elle offrait un beau spectacle avec ses longs cheveux bouclés lâchés dans son dos, sa fine chemise de nuit blanche et ses yeux menthes qui brillaient sous la lune.

- Vous savez, Severus, je ne mords pas, vous pouvez donc vous asseoir si vous voulez.

Rogue s'assit alors à la gauche de Mentha, pour que sa Marque des Ténèbres reste cachée. Il se mit à regarder le reflet de la lune à la surface du lac.

- C'est magnifique… murmura Mentha.

- Oui…

Mentha tourna son visage ers lui. Lui, il cachait toujours son bras.

- J'avais fini par croire que l'on vous avait coupé la langue !

- Très drôle…

- Vous devriez parler plus souvent, vous savez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous isolez toujours…

Elle le regarda, s'attendant à une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a des loups-garous dans les parages ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Rogue. Vous saviez que l'un de vos prédécesseurs est un loup-garou ?

- Oui. On me l'a effectivement dit.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées quand Mentha s'exclama :

- Vous avez entendu ?

Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun son.

- Qu'aurais-je dû entendre exactement… ?

- Un hurlement…

Ils se turent. Cette fois-ci, Rogue entendit lui aussi un hurlement, mais très lointain. Et un hurlement de loup-garou. Mentha s'était approchée de lui et lui tenait le bras.

- Il est très lointain, remarqua Severus.

- Espérons qu'il ne se rapprochera pas de l'école…

Elle avait pâli et était aussi blanche qua sa chemise de nuit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mentha, il n'arrivera pas jusqu'à l'école.

Rogue essayait de la réconforter. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il put lire dans son regard qu'elle était un peu plus rassurée.

- Oui, vous avez peut-être raison…

- Et puis, il y a beaucoup de créatures dans la Forêt Interdite. Des créatures qui ont pour devoir de protéger l'école. Comme les Sombrals par exemple…

- Merci de me rassurer… C'est juste qu'une fois, alors que je commençais dans le métier d'Auror, j'ai failli me faire mordre par un loup-garou… mais les renforts sont arrivés à temps et il n'a pas pu finir ce qu'il a commencé… Mais il m'a quand même laissé un souvenir…

Elle souleva une des manches de sa fine chemise de nuit. Sur son avant-bras droit, une marque était visible. Une marque de griffe. On y voyait trois traces d'entailles d'environ une dizaine de centimètres.

- On n'a pas pu effacer la cicatrice ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- C'est une blessure de créature magique… Mais j'ai de la chance car elle n'est pas très visible. J'ai vu des personnes avec des cicatrices abominables… je peux donc m'estimer heureuse.

Elle soupira et rabaissa sa manche.

- Mais Greyback ne m'a pas ratée… depuis ce jour-là, j'ai une certaine crainte des loups-garous…

- Compréhensible.

- Certaines personnes disent même que c'est à cause de cette blessure que je suis énervée à la pleine lune… une séquelle…

Une brise plus forte que les précédentes la fit frissonner.

- Vous avez froid ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui, un peu. D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer.

Elle se leva et le regarda.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée me plaindre sur mes peurs…

- Nous avons tous peur de quelque chose…

- Et de quoi avez-vous peur, Severus ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle ajouta :

- C'est peut-être une question trop personnelle ? Excusez-moi.

Un nouveau coup de vent souffla, collant sa chemise de nuit contre les formes de son corps –ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Elle frissonna de plus belle.

- Je vais rentrer. Vous devriez en faire autant, Severus, avant d'attraper quelque chose.

Il se leva à son tour.

- Et bien, allons-y ! Rentrons !

Elle sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le château côte à côte, sans un mot. Ils marchaient pieds nus, l'herbe leur caressant les talons. Arrivés dans le château, elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Et bien, bonne nuit, Severus.

- Bonne nuit, Mentha.

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire et se dirigea vers ses appartements, non sans regarder derrière elle et faire un petit signe de la main. Severus répondit à ce geste sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à lui cacher la Marque des Ténèbres tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Il se dirigea alors vers ses appartements. Une fois chez lui, il ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

- De quoi ai-je peur, me demandiez-vous Mentha. Et bien, je me pose moi-même souvent la question…

Mentha se tenait devant sa Glace à Ennemi. Une silhouette se dessinait. On ne voyait que les contours mais aucun détail. Pourtant, Mentha regardait cette ombre, les sourcils froncés. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras droit.

- Greyback ?

Elle voulut sortir pour prévenir Rogue mais s'interrompit dans son élan.

- Il me prendrait pour une idiote… après tout, on ne voit pas qui c'est… Ce n'est peut-être pas lui… et je ne veux pas être prise pour une folle…

Elle soupira, jeta un dernier regard au miroir et retourna se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme torse nu. Elle dût admettre que Severus était pas mal musclé. À cette pensée, elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

- Allons ! se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute. N'oublie pas que c'est un collègue ! T'as jamais eu ce genre de pensée, ma fille. Alors, calme !

Elle se mir sur le côté, remonta sa couverture et réussit à s'endormir, mais quelques heures plus tard, sans se douter que dans une autre chambre du château, une autre personne avait du mal à s'endormir, pensant aussi à une certaine rencontre…


	12. Le venin du Serpent, la griffe du Lion

Coucou, me revoilou. Voilà, comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres de déjà écrits,  j'ai décidé de les mettre petit à petit, pour conserver un peu de suspense (moi, sadique ? Oui, paraît XP)

Je remercie **Missbizkiss **pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, étant le premier MERCI !!

Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, c'est ma première fiction et j'aimerais avoir votre avis (que ce soit positif ou négatif, tout est bon à prendre dans les débuts d'écriture)

Alors, n'ayez pas peur de me laisser des reviews, hein ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira

Midnight Fantasy Abby

--

Chapitre 11 : Le venin du Serpent, la griffe du Lion.

- La formation des équipes de Quidditch se fera la semaine prochaine, fit Harry à Ron. C'est le premier octobre pour nous.

- Je me présenterai, assura Ron. Je me suis entraîné cet été.

Maena, assise en face de Harry, abaissa le livre qu'elle tenait en main.

- Tu es le capitaine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Je me présenterai aussi. Y a-t-il encore des places de poursuiveurs ?

- Oui, Alicia et Angelina ont quitté l'école. Elles étaient en septième année. Il ne reste que Katie. Tu as du talent ?

- Disons que je sais tenir sur un balai et lancer le Souafle aux autres. Je sais marquer des buts aussi. Quant à savoir si j'ai du talent, ce sera à toi d'en juger.

- Tu as fait partie d'un équipe à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, comme poursuiveur et par après, comme attrapeur. Mais je ne vais pas voler la place de Harry. Il paraît que tu es doué. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit…

Harry eut un serrement de cœur en repensant au chien noir qui l'avait observé des tribunes pour voir s'il jouait aussi bien que son père. À ce moment-là, il pensait qu'il s'agissait du Sinistros, un présage de mort.

- On a quoi, maintenant ? demanda Maena, voulant changer de sujet.

- Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Hermione.

- Oh non ! C'est avec les Serpentard… marmonna Maena.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Puis, tous quatre se levèrent pour sortir et se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils étaient suivis par les Serpentard. Les Gryffondor entendirent clairement Malefoy parler car il parlait assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu.

- J'ai entendu dire que Black voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle a une chance. Ils prennent ceux qui font pitié dans cette équipe : Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, Weasley parce qu'il n'a pas d'argent. Ils vont sûrement prendre Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau et Black parce qu'elle n'a pas de père.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent stupidement tandis que Neville, qui était tout près, devenait rouge écrevisse. Furieuse, Maena se tourna alors vers Malefoy.

- Et toi, pourquoi ils t'ont pris dans l'équipe ? Oh ! J'y suis : parce que t'as pas de talent !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut chez les Gryffondor que les ricanements se firent entendre. Maena fit volte-face et poursuivit sa route en compagnie d ses amis.

- Bien dit, félicita Harry.

- Tu aurais dû lui jeter un sort, ajouta Ron.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Je te rappelle que tu es préfet.

- Oui… et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas jeter le sort moi-même à ce prétentieux.

- T'es un égoïste ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu ne veux pas d'ennui mais tu t'en fous que Maena en récolte par ta faute !?

- Moi égoïste ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Oui, toi, égoïste !

- Attention, fit la voix traînante de Malefoy. La Sang-de-Bourbe et sa belette se disputent !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils se disputent ou pas ?! cria Maena pour couvrir les rires stridents des Serpentard. Au moins, s'ils se disputent, c'est qu'ils sont capables de sentiments ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! je suis sûre que t'es incapable d'aimer !

Malefoy et les autres s'arrêtèrent de rire. Malefoy s'approcha de Maena.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça ! souffla-t-elle à Ron et à Harry, les voyant prêts à sortir leurs baguettes. Laissez-moi faire !

Malefoy n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres à peine de Maena. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens. Lequel des deux avait le regard le plus froid ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire.

- T'inverses pas les rôles, là ? demanda Malefoy. J'ai appris que la plupart des Gryffondor t'avait demandé pour sortir avec toi mais que tu les as tous refusés. C'est peut-être toi que ne sais pas aimer !

Une légère rougeur monta aux joues de Maena. Beaucoup de garçons, en effet, lui avaient demandé si elle voulait bien devenir leur petite amie mais elle avait refusé à tous les coups.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis trois semaines ! Mais je ne suis pas désespérée comme toi ! Parce que, pour sortir avec Pansy Parkinson, tu dois vraiment -mais alors là, vraiment- désespéré !

Pansy lui jeta un regard méprisant et glacial. Mais avant que Maena ne puisse réagir, Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'attrapée, chacun lui tenant un bras, l'immobilisant. La jeune fille commença à se débattre comme un beau diable.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi espèce de babouins malodorants !

Malefoy lui prit alors le menton et leva son visage vers le sien.

- Je suis prêt à parier que personne ne t'a jamais embrassée !

Et avant qu'elle eut le temps de répondre, il avait posé ses lèvres ses celles de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassait ! Trop surprise pour réagir directement, elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Étouffant un juron, il s'éloigna d'elle en boitant. Elle réussit ensuite à se libérer des deux gorilles servant de gardes du corps à Malefoy.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Malefoy. Son expression exprimait une colère noire et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de honte, de dégoût et de colère.

- Ang…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa formule. Sa main s'était mise à trembler. De plus, Harry et Ron l'avaient saisies chacun par un bras, pour l'éloigner de Malefoy le plus possible.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Lâchez-moi, je vous dis !!

Mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de la lâcher.

- Ton père a fait la même bêtise : s'en prendre à ceux à qui il n'aurait jamais dû. Résultat : il est mort !

Malefoy avait dit cela par pure méchanceté. Sous l'emprise de la colère, Harry avait relâché son étreinte autour du bras de Maena. Elle se dégagea de lui et de Ron pour se ruer sur Malefoy. Elle lui donna alors un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Il chancela avant de contre-attaquer. Crabbe et Goyle voulurent entrer dans la bagarre mais ils furent arrêtés par les baguettes magiques menaçantes de Harry et de Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy et Maena avaient roulés par terre et se battaient au corps à corps, à mains nues. Maena donnait coups de poing et coups de pied, essayant de faire le plus de mal possible à Malefoy. Lui, oubliant qu'il se battait contre une fille, donnait des coups tout aussi violents.

- Il faut les séparer ! dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique. Lashla…

- Non ! cria Harry. Tu risques de blesser Maena en faisant cela !

Hermione baissa sa baguette, toujours inquiète, tandis que Harry maintenait toujours Crabbe en joue.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, les renforts arrivent ! Voilà Hagrid !

Hagrid arrivait, en effet. La bagarre faisait rage entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Les Serpentard soutenaient Malefoy et les Gryffondor encourageaient Maena. Voyant du remue-ménage, Hagrid se mit à courir vers ses élèves.

- Arrêtez immédiatement vous deux ! rugit-il. Malefoy, Maena, arrêtez-vous !

Mais les deux concernés ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Hagrid se pencha alors sur eux et les sépara en les prenant par le col de leurs robes de sorciers. Il les souleva de terre. Mais les deux jeunes gens tendaient les bras l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils espéraient les voir s'allonger pour enserrer le cou de l'autre.

- Harry ! Ron ! Rangez vos baguettes ! Attendez-moi ici. Je vais conduire ses deux-là à l'intérieur.

Et il s'éloigna avec les deux adolescents qu'il portait à bout de bras.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria Maena. Je vais lui faire avaler sa langue de vipère !

- Ah ouais ? s'écria Malefoy, narquois.

- Je vais lui arracher les yeux ! poursuivit-elle.

- Taisez-vous ! rugit Hagrid. Ah ! Vous êtes là, professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de métamorphose était, en effet, apparue à la porte de son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil pendant que Maena et Malefoy essayaient toujours de s'atteindre pour se frapper.

- Je vous amène ces deux-là, professeur. Ils se battaient quand je suis arrivé.

- Bien. Posez-les-moi là. Je vais leur parler dans mon bureau.

Hagrid les posa donc devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Mais une fois le pied à terre, ils se ruèrent de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Hagrid les sépara. Les deux adolescents semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui les entourait, voulant juste faire du mal à l'autre.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Malefoy et Maena arrêtèrent de se débattre mais se lançaient toujours des regards assassins.

- Maintenant, entrez dans le bureau ! rugit-elle. Merci Hagrid, ajouta-t-elle.

Hagrid fit un signe de tête et sortit rapidement rejoindre ses élèves. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de laisser des Gryffondor et des Serpentard seuls, sans surveillance !

Le professeur McGonagall poussa les deux jeunes sorciers à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Ils se tenaient donc devant le bureau derrière lequel se tenait McGonagall. Ils étaient bien amochés. Maena avait la lèvre e, sans, un œil au beurre noir et la joue écorchée. Elle s'était aussi tordu le poignet durant la bataille. Malefoy n'était pas mieux arrangé : il avait encore mal au tibia du coup de pied qu'elle lui avait donné, avait lui aussi la lèvre écorchée, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et le nez en sang. Leurs robes de sorcier étaient déchirées par endroits.

Ils ne se regardaient pas. Si jamais ils l'avaient fait, ils se seraient encore rués l'un vers l'autre. Ils fixaient donc chacun un point sur le bureau de McGonagall.

- Alors ? fit sèchement celle-ci.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Je dois dire que je trouve votre comportement inacceptable !

Ils restaient toujours aussi silencieux.

- Je vous écoute, jeunes gens. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu ?

- C'est de sa faute, finit par dire Malefoy.

- Ma faute ? s'écria Maena. J'y crois pas ! C'est qui qui me cherche des misères ? C'est toi ! Qui m' volé un baiser ? C'est toi ! Qui…

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas me dire, Miss Black, que vous avez attaqué Mr Malefoy pour un baiser ?

- En partie. Mais ce ne serait sûrement pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas fait ces commentaires stupides sur la mort de mon père !

Un éclair de compassion passa dans le regard de McGonagall, mais il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Bien, dit-elle. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Et vous êtes tous les deux en retenue !

- En retenue ? s'exclamèrent Maena et Malefoy d'une voix.

- En retenue ! affirma McGonagall. Vous serez ici demain, après les cours !

Ils hochèrent la tête avec mauvaise humeur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toute façon.

- Et il va de soi que j'écrirai à vos parents, ajouta la directrice de Gryffondor.

Maena pâlit.

- Bien. Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie. Et sans vous battre ou j'enlève trente poins supplémentaires à vos maisons !

Maena et Malefoy sortirent du bureau. Maena –qui ne savait pas où se trouvait l'infirmerie- suivit Malefoy. Mrs Pomfresh n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'étonna-t-elle. Une créature de Hagrid vous a attaqué ?

- Ouais, répondit Malefoy. Une lionne sauvage.

Maena lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire taire.

- N'écoutez pas ce crétin, madame. Nous nous sommes battus…

- Ensemble ?

- Disons plutôt l'un contre l'autre, corrigea Maena.

Pinçant les lèvres, l'infirmière passa un baume violet sur la joue écorchée de Maena et l'arcade sourcilière de Malefoy. Ça leur piqua la peau.

- C'est un baule Cicatrisant, expliqua-t-elle. Dans une heure, vous n'aurez plus rien.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître les écorchures des lèvres des deux jeunes gens. Elle fit ensuite disparaître le sang du nez de Malefoy.

- Ça va, il n'est pas cassé, constata-t-elle en tâtant le nez du jeune homme.

- Dommage ! fit Maena pour elle-même.

- Par contre, je n'ai plus d'effaceur de bleus. Voue devrez attendre que ça disparaisse tout seul.

- Tant mieux ! fit Malefoy pour lui-même.

Elle soigna ensuite le poignet de Maena.

Ils fois que Mrs Pomfresh en eut terminé avec eux, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Black !

- Tu m'en vois effrayée…

Et après un dernier regard meurtrier, ils se séparèrent.

Maena attendit ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où les élèves les plus jeunes la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, ils furent aussi surpris que les autres de la voir avec un œil au beurre noir.

- Il n'y avait plus d'effaceur de bleus, expliqua-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle leur expliqua la fin de l'histoire.

- Trente points ! J'ai fait perdre trente points à Gryffondor ! se lamenta-t-elle.

- Et alors ? fit Ron. Au moins, tu as cassé la figure à Malefoy ! Et puis, une fois, on a perdu cent cinquante points d'un coup !

- Cent cinquante ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Ouais… fit Harry. En partie à cause de moi. T'es fais pas, tout le monde oubliera ça quand ils auront vu la tête de Malefoy.

Elle hocha la tête sans préciser que d'ici le lendemain, toute trace de coups aura disparu du visage de Malefoy.

- Mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est la réaction de ma mère quand elle aura reçu la lettre de McGonagall…


	13. Beuglante et tirage de cartes

Et voilà, comme je suis très gentille, je vous mets un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui (ma bonté me perdra !!) 

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le bouton review qui n'attend que la seconde où vous cliquerez dessus

Chapitre 12 : Beuglante et tirage de cartes.

- Trente points ? On a perdu trente points ? Mais ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on est rentré ? Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est la nouvelle, tu sais, Maena Black… Paraît qu'elle s'est battue avec un Serpentard… tu sais, le blond…

- Malefoy ? Elle s'est battue avec Malefoy ? Trop cool !!

Le lendemain matin, Maena avait redouté la réaction des autres Gryffondor. Mais la rumeur de sa bagarre contre Malefoy s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt, tout Poudlard fut au courant. On venait même lui demander si c'était vrai et les plus jeunes lui demandaient même des autographes ! Même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle venaient la féliciter ! Apparemment, on se fichait pas mal des points perdus du moment qu'on s'en prenait à un Serpentard !

Au bout d'une demi-heure Maena avait retrouvé le sourire car elle avait bien compris que personne ne lui en voulait. Mais son bonheur ne dura pas longtemps… car l'arrivée du courrier allait refroidir la bonne humeur de la jeune fille.

Elle riait avec ses amis lorsque les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Athéna, la magnifique chouette au plumage fauve, laissa tomber quelque chose sur le toast de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci pâlit et Harry comprit très bien pourquoi : c'était une enveloppe rouge vif… une Beuglante !

- J'y… j'y crois pas… fit Maena, affolée. Elle… elle m'a en… envoyé une Beuglante…

- Ouvre-la vite ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Neville d'une même voix.

Ron et Neville avaient déjà reçu des Beuglantes.

Blanche comme un linge, Maena ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge, qui commençait à fumer, en murmurant :

- Espérons que ce soit en français…

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et aussitôt, la voix amplifiée de la mère de Maena retentit dans toute la Grande Salle, faisant ainsi vibrer les couverts de la table des Gryffondor. C'était bien en français car Harry ne comprit rien du tout…

MAENA SIRIANE BLACK

JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR UNE LETTRE DE POUDLARD M'INFORMANT QUE TU T'ÉTAIS BATTUE AVEC UN CAMARADE DE CLASSE…

- Non, juste un emmerdeur ! l'entendit marmonner Harry.

… ET JE SUIS OUTREE, INDIGNEE PAR TON COMPORTEMENT INACCEPTABLE !...

- Elle peut causer !

… JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVEE POUR QUE TU SAUTES AU COU DU PREMIER VENU EN VOULANT A TOUT PRIX L'ENVOYER A L'HOPITAL ! J'AI HONTE DE TON COMPORTEMENT…

- Et ben, pas moi !

… ET NE REPOND PAS JEUNE FILLE ! SI JAMAIS JE RECOIS ENCORE UNE LETTRE PAREILLE, TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! ET TU SAIS DE QUOI JE SUIS CAPABLE ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA MAIS TU N'AS PAS INTERET À RECOMMENCER ! J'ESPERE QU'ILS T'ONT BIEN PUNIE POUR CE COMPORTEMENT INACCEPTABLE !...

- Oh oui ! marmonna Maena.

… ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT INDIGNEE ! SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE, TU LE REGRETTERAS PENDANT LONGTEMPS, CROIS-MOI !

Sur ce, l'enveloppe prit feu et se réduisit en un tas de cendre qui atterrit sur le toast de Maena. Celle-ci avait perdu ses couleurs… seul son œil au beurre noir ressortait de son visage pâle.

Toute la salle s'était tournée vers elle mais personne n'avait compris. Malefoy et les autres se moquaient ouvertement de sa Beuglante.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, elle leur murmura une traduction approximative.

- Elle peut parler, elle ! Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas attaqué mon père ? Combien de fois ne s'est-elle pas battue contre lui !

- Elle se battait contre ton père ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oh oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répondit Maena. Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir ! Ils ne se supportaient qu'à minimum dix mètres de distance ! Et elle ose me critiquer ! J'y crois pas !

- Tes parents non plus ne s'aimaient pas ? fit Harry. Comme les miens…

- C'est normal, répondit Maena. Nos pères étaient les meilleurs amis au monde et nos mères étaient inséparables.

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait un peu, à vrai dire.

- Et elle vient me dire que mon comportement est inacceptable ! J'y crois toujours pas ! Et en plus, elle a gâché mon petit déjeuner ! dit-elle en repoussant son toast couvert de cendre.

C'était après le déjeuner. Mentha avait une heure de pause. Elle était dans un fauteuil près du feu dans la salle des profs en train de lire un livre : "Un ennemi caché" de Prudence Vigilia. Elle préparait son prochain cours.

Rogue, assis dans un autre fauteuil près du feu, fixait les flammes d'un air songeur.

Runick, qui faisait semblant de préparer son prochain cours, lançait des œillades pleines d'espoir en direction de Mentha, en attendant qu'une chose : que Rogue s'en aille pour tenter sa chance.

Mais, Mentha, sentant les regards insistants du professeur du Runes anciennes, n'osait pas décoller les yeux de son ouvrage.

Le professeur Flitwick –qui Runick espérait aussi voir partir- semblait absorbé par la contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit alors. Une femme toute recouverte de châles et dont le regard, derrière des verres épais comme des loupes, faisait penser à s'y méprendre à celui d'une mouche, entra. Elle se dirigea vers Mentha. Sentant une présence à côté d'elle, la jeune femme leva les yeux.

- Sibylle… ?

- Bonjour Mentha. J'ai regardé dans ma boule de cristal ce matin. J'y ai vu que je venais dans la salle des professeurs…

- Et vous y êtes, maintenant, fit aimablement Mentha qui voulut replonger dans son livre.

- Et j'y ai vu aussi que je vous tirais les cartes, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney.

- Euh…

Rogue observait Mentha du coin de l'œil, Runick avait déposé sa plume d'oie et Flitwick avait abandonné le ciel pour regarder des deux jeunes femmes.

- Je suis désolée, Sibylle, mais ce genre de… pratique ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais, je _dois_ vous lire les cartes ! C'est écrit dans la boule de cristal !

- Excusez-moi, mais je préfère rester maître de mon destin et ne pas influencer mes actes par rapports à ce que je vais entendre…

- Mais… vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est ainsi ! Je dois vous tirer les cartes ! insista le professeur Trelawney.

Mentha leva un regard exaspéré vers celle-ci.

- Après, vous me laisserez tranquille avec vos cartes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dès que je vous les aurai lues !

Mentha poussa un soupir et ferma son livre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui fixait à nouveau les flammes. Depuis leur rencontre au bord de l'eau, ils avaient comme si rien ne s'était passé… ils se parlaient toujours aussi peu.

Mentha se leva pour s'installer à la table de ma salle, en face du professeur de divination.

- Quelles cartes voulez-vous, Mentha ? Les cartes normales ou le tarot ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans votre boule de cristal ? demanda Mentha.

Trelawney parut confuse.

- Les visions ne sont pas très précises, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste vu que je vous tirais les cartes, mais pas lesquelles.

- Oh ! Bien sûr. Les cartes normales, alors.

Le professeur Trelawney sortit un jeu de cartes de sa poche et le tendit à Mentha après l'avoir mélangé trois fois.

- Vous devez le mêler à votre tour, informa Sibylle. Et ce pendant une minute.

De mauvaise grâce, Mentha commença à battre les cartes sous le regard inquisiteur de Trelawney. Après quoi, elle posa le jeu devant Sibylle qui le coupa en trois avant de les réunir. Elle poussa ensuite le jeu vers Mentha.

- Je dois encore battre le jeu ?

- Non. Vous devez tirer les cartes maintenant. C'est le Consultant qui tire les cartes et le Cartomancien qui les déchiffre.

- Oh ! Bien sûr… dit Mentha en se retenant de signaler qu'elle n'avait consulté personne.

Mentha tira la première carte et la mit sur la table : huit de cœur.

- Hum… vous ferez une rencontre amoureuse pendant cette année, Mentha.

- Une rencontre amoureuse ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je vais rencontrer l'âme sœur ? demanda Mentha d'un ton léger.

- Seules les cartes suivantes nous le diront, répondit Trelawney, très sérieuse.

Mentha soupira avant de tirer le seconde carte qu'elle plaça à côté de la première : le roi de cœur.

- Vous rencontrerez un homme bon, sincère et amoureux.

- Le Prince Charmant ? J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un preux chevalier vienne me chercher sur un blanc destrier !

- Poétesse, Mentha ? demanda Runick.

- Un peu, répondit Mentha en souriant.

- Elle est liée à la carte précédente, poursuivit Trelawney. Cela veut dire que les sentiments seront réciproques.

Mentha leva un sourcil, sceptique, mais tira la troisième carte : le roi de carreau.

- L'homme sera un partenaire professionnel…

- Un collègue ? demanda Runick, plein d'espoir.

- Oui, répondit Sibylle d'un ton mystérieux.

Le regard de Runick était brillant d'espoir. Mentha lui fit un sourire crispé avant de tirer la carte suivante. Le valet de trèfle.

- Cela personnifie un jeune homme brun et ambitieux.

- Ah ! fit Runick, déçu.

Mentha tira la cinquième carte : dix de pique.

- Hum… vous rencontrerez cet homme lors d'une nuit mystérieuse. Une nuit de pleine lune…

Mentha sourit, de façon ironique.

- Récapitulons, dit-elle. Je vais rencontrer un jeune homme brun et ambitieux, qui se trouve être un collègue. J'en tomberai amoureuse et lui m'aimera en retour. Il sera bon et sincère. Et je le rencontrerai lors d'une nuit de pleine lune…

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Homme brun, pleine lune… Severus ? Elle secoua la tête. Décidément, la divination, c'était vraiment pas son truc ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

- La carte que vous allez tirer maintenant (pensée de Mentha : Quoi ? C'est pas encore fini ? Zut !) concernera votre ambition secrète. Ce que vous gardez au fond de vous, votre but dans la vie.

Mentha tira donc la sixième et dernière carte. L'as de trèfle.

- Quel que soit votre but, votre désir, ce sera couronné d'un grand triomphe.

Mentha observa la carte qu'elle gardait entre ses doigts.

- Le but de ma vie, couronné de triomphe.

Elle posa la carte, en riant.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'une carte pour savoir cela !

Elle se leva et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil, reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée. Mais dans sa tête, les mots tourbillonnaient. Grand triomphe… amoureux… pleine lune…

Rogue l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Vous avez de la chance, Mentha, dit-il. Elle ne vous a pas prédit votre mort, comme à Potter… prophétie qui ne s'est malheureusement jamais réalisée…

- Ça vous aurait bien plu, hein, Severus, qu'on lui annonce sa mort ?! fit Runick d'une voix acerbe.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Rogue. C'est juste un constat.

- Vous préféreriez quoi, Severus ? poursuivit Runick. Qu'elle meurt, comme Quirrell ? qu'elle devienne folle, comme Lockhart ? Qu'elle démissionne, comme Lupin ? Qu'elle…

- Rien de tout cela ! répondit froidement Rogue.

- Pourtant, n'avez-vous pas toujours voulu son poste ?

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je souhaite sa mort, sa folie ou sa démission, Aldwin !

- Non. Vous attendez cela avec impatience…

Alors que Rogue allait répondre quelque chose, Mentha se leva en refermant son livre d'un geste sec.

- STOP !

Les deux sorciers se turent immédiatement.

- Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, reprit-elle, je reste maître de mon destin ! Et, Aldwin, arrêtez de dire que Severus veuille ma mort ! Il y a déjà bien assez de Mangemorts qui souhaitent me voir morte et enterrée en dehors de cette école. N'allongez pas ma liste, merci !

Sur ce, elle sortit, son livre sous le bras. Runick observait la porte qu'elle venait de fermer avec incrédulité.

- Elle a pris votre défense ? fit-il en regardant Rogue.

- Un jeune homme brun et ambitieux… répéta Trelawney en fixant le maître des potions de ses yeux de mouche.

Runick ouvrit de grands yeux. Rogue ? Elle pensait que Severus Rogue… ? Runick éclata de rire.

- Vous vous trompez, Sibylle ! Vous croyez quoi ? Mentha et Severus ? Ce serait comme le jour et la nuit !

Rogue fixait les flammes et ne répondit pas.

- C'est ridicule ! conclut Runick.

- Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? fit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

- Ridicule ! répéta Runick.

Et Rogue était du même avis…


	14. Retenue sans retenue

Kikou, me revoilou

Alors, voici un autre petit chapitre

Missbizkiss : Merci pour tes commentaires, ils font toujours autant plaisir. J'aime bien avoir un avis sur ce que j'écris, vu que c'est ma première fiction. Merci pour ton soutien. Pour ce qui est de la description de Trelawney, ben, la divination n'est pas une science exacte, hein ? Pour certains, c'est même pas une science tout court XP. Merci de me dire ce que tu penses

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

--

Chapitre 13 : Retenue sans retenue.

Pour Maena, la journée passa vite. Trop vite. Comme si le temps voulait à tout prix la voir faire sa retenue avec Malefoy ! A la fin des cours, elle alla déposer ses affaires dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! gémit-elle.

- T'en fais pas, ça passera vite.

- Ça dépend de ce que McGonagall va nous demander… soupira Maena.

Après un dernier soupir, Maena quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall où Malefoy était déjà présent.

- Vous avez dix minutes de retard, Miss Black, l'accueillit très chaleureusement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle tandis que Malefoy lui lançait un regard moqueur. Je me suis perdue…

- Enfin, le principal est que vous soyez là, répliqua McGonagall.

« Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde… » pensa ironiquement Maena.

- Et c'est quoi, notre retenue ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Vous allez devoir nettoyer le bureau du professeur Rogue.

- C'est une blague, j'espère ?! se récria Maena. Rogue va le favoriser : c'est son chouchou !

- Le _professeur_ Rogue ne favorisera personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sera à la salle des professeurs. Bien, suivez-moi à présent.

De mauvaise grâce, les deux adolescents suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusque dans les cachots. Alors qu'ils parcouraient un long couloir, Malefoy fit un croche-pied à Maena. Celle-ci faillit tomber mais réussit à recouvrer son équilibre en gesticulant les bras à grands mouvements. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau sûre de son équilibre, elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Malefoy qui ricanait.

- Arrête de ricaner bêtement, tu fais penser à une hyène ! cracha-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

C'était une pièce sombre aux murs recouverts d'étagères elles-mêmes recouvertes d'innombrables bocaux dans lesquels flottaient des morceaux visqueux d'animaux ou de plantes. Il y avait au moins une centaine de ces bocaux. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une armoire. L'armoire où Rogue gardait ses ingrédients personnels (comme de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap ou de la corne de bicorne en poudre). Un endroit assez sinistre.

« A l'image du propriétaire ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune Gryffondor.

- Vous allez me nettoyer cette pièce de fond en comble. Ensemble ! Si l'un de vous n'a rien fait, je le saurai et il aura une autre retenue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, des seaux, des balais et des chiffons.

- Bien sûr, magie interdite, précisa McGonagall.

- Sans magie ? s'exclama Malefoy. À mains nues ? Comme des Elfes de maison ?

- Si vous voulez, répliqua McGonagall. Donnez-moi vos baguettes magiques. Vous viendrez les chercher dans mon bureau après votre retenue, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine scandalisée de Malefoy.

Ils lui donnèrent donc leurs baguettes magiques. Maena se sentit désarmée sans elle.

Et après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux étudiants, McGonagall sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Avec un grognement de dépit, Maena prit un balai et commença le nettoyage du bureau.

- Au fait, Black, fit Malefoy. C'était quoi le sortilège que tu voulais me lancer, hier ?

- Travaille au lieu de poser des questions stupides ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Dis-le-moi d'abord.

Exaspérée, la jeune fille se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Si je te le dis, tu me foutras la paix ensuite ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se détourna de lui et répondit, tout en balayant :

- Je voulais te jeter le sortilège _Ango_…

- Le sortilège d'Etranglement ?

- En effet…

Un silence suivit les paroles de Maena. Silence seulement troublé par ses coups de balai énergiques.

- Tu m'aurais réellement jeté ce sort ? demanda Malefoy.

- Non, je crois que j'en suis incapable, répondit Maena en haussant les épaules. Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais guère valu mieux qu'eux !

- Eux ?

- Les Mangemorts !

Sur ce, elle continua à balayer en maugréant de temps en temps : « Non mais quelle poussière ! » « Il connaît pas le sort anti-poussière ? » j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de nettoyer le sol, Maena s'attaqua au bureau sur lequel une dizaine de bocaux répugnants étaient posés. Elle en regarda un de plus près. Ça ressemblait à un embryon qui flottait dans un liquide verdâtre. Elle se recula avec un air dégoûté.

- Beurk ! C'est répugnant ! Comment il peut garder ça sur son bureau ?

Elle entendit alors Malefoy pousser un soupir d'admiration.

- Wouah ! Une Pensine !

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait ouvert l'armoire personnelle de Rogue.

- Je te signale en passant que l'on doit nettoyer et non fouiner !

- Je te signale en passant qu'elle a dit de nettoyer de fond en comble ! Donc, à l'intérieur des armoires !

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée. Elle se remit à frotter le bureau où, heureusement, il n'y avait pas tant de poussière que ça.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ! fit Malefoy tout en regardant la Pensine avec envie.

- Et bien vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Seulement, tu auras une nouvelle retenue car tu n'auras rien fait !

Il s'empara alors du bras de Maena, la tenant ainsi fermement.

- Sauf que si j'y vais, c'est avec toi !

Et avant qu'elle eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Maena ressentit la sensation de chute avant que ses pieds ne retouchent le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se tenait dans un couloir de Poudlard… mais à une autre époque.

Elle se dégagea violemment de Malefoy qui la tenait toujours par le bras.

- T'es complètement fou ! T'es malade ! T'es un barjo défini ! T'es…

- Oh ! Calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ? Nous sommes dans une Pensine ! Une Pensine ! Et pire encore, dans celle de Rogue ! Et tu veux que je me calme ?!

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ? demanda Maena d'une voix glaciale. Parce que moi, non !

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, surpris, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il fit alors non de la tête.

- Génial ! Magnifique ! Splendide ! Nous sommes donc coincés ici jusqu'à ce que Rogue vienne nous chercher !

- Il doit sûrement exister un sort…

- Ah oui ?! Et tu le lances avec quelle baguette, ce sort ?

Au moment où Malefoy allait répondre, la cloche de Poudlard sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortaient de leur classe. Le regard de Maena fut attiré par un groupe de quatre garçons parmi lesquels elle reconnut…

- Papa… ?

Elle le suivit. Il était très beau. Il était en compagnie de James, à qui Harry ressemblait beaucoup, à quelques détails près, de Remus qui paraissait fatigué, et de Peter. Devant le groupe de garçons, elle reconnut son professeur de potions lorsque celui-ci était étudiant.

- Intéressant ce cours de métamorphose, dit James. Mais trop facile à mon goût !

- Tu m'étonnes ! fit Sirius. Beaucoup trop facile. J'en ai assez des métamorphoses animales ! Vivement les métamorphoses humaines !

- T'as pas à te plaindre, Patmol. De toute façon, Lunard a bientôt son petit problème de fourrure…

Maena ne comprit pas bien cette phrase. Que voulait dire James par "petit problème de fourrure" ? Son parrain aurait-il un lapin mal élevé ?

- En tout cas, on a une pause, fit Remus en se grattant le nez. On pourrait commencer à réviser ?

- Lunard, les BUSE ne commencent que dans trois mois ! fit Sirius. On a encore le temps !

Les BUSE ? Ils étaient donc en cinquième année… Ça lui fit un drôle d'effet de voir son père plus jeune qu'elle.

Malefoy l'avait suivie mais elle se fichait totalement de lui.

- Je m'ennuie ! fit Peter qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un rat et elle lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût.

- Tiens, regarde devant Patmol, fit James.

- Parfait, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier. Hey ! Servilus !

Rogue se retourna brusquement en brandissant sa baguette magique. Maena dut reconnaître qu'il était séduisant. Son nez était fin et droit. Et ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres le rendaient assez charismatique mais elle ne put l'observer plus car il se retrouva pendu dans les airs comme si un crochet lui tenait la cheville. Il avait lâché sa baguette qui roulait par terre sous le rire des élèves présents.

- Alors Servilo, on voulait nous attaquer ? se moqua Sirius. C'est pas gentil !

- Attendez un peu !

- Qu'on attende quoi ? demanda froidement James.

- Et si on lui enlevait son caleçon ? proposa Sirius.

Maena était horrifiée. Son père ? Dire des choses pareilles ?

- Il ne va quand même pas… ? murmura-t-elle.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! rugit une vois derrière eux.

James et Sirius –qui avaient toujours leurs baguettes magiques pointées sur rogue- se retournèrent. Maena retint son souffle. Là, à quelques pas, se tenait une jeune fille très belle. Elle avait des cheveux marron retombant sur ses épaules et un regard froid.

- Pas mal ! commenta Malefoy. Bien roulée, même pour une Gryffondor…

Il ne put continuer car il se reçut un coup derrière la tête.

- Aïeuh… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas bien dans ta tête !?

- Parle pas de ma mère comme ça !

- Ta mère ? Tu ne lui ressembles pas…

- Ben, c'est ma mère quand même, alors, calme tes ardeurs !

- Je vous ai dit de le laisser ! s'exclama à nouveau la mère de Maena.

- On en n'a pas envie ! répliqua Sirius. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas, Rookwood !

- Rookwood ? s'exclama Malefoy, interloqué.

- Ouais, c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

- Comme Augustus ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est certes la même famille, mais mon grand-père a été renié par sa famille pour avoir épousé une Moldue…

- Je vous ai dit de le lâcher ! cria la mère de Maena.

C'est alors que Maena remarqua que derrière sa mère se tenait une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci avait des cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de beaux yeux verts en amandes. Les yeux de Harry… La mère de Harry… Elle aussi regardait les quatre garçons d'un air glacial.

- Non ! répliqua Sirius.

La mère de Maena sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Sirius. Ce dernier et James la regardèrent avec méfiance.

- Attention Rookwood, prévint Sirius. Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort…

- Vous me répugnez ! cracha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?!

- Il a voulu nous attaquer, répondit James avec nonchalance en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa encore plus.

- Non ! Vous vous en prenez à lui parce que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ! Et tout ça pour amuser la face de rat qui vous suit partout comme un chien !

Peter rougit et Sirius regarda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait accentué le dernier mot mais il semblerait qu'il ait été le seul à le remarquer.

- Tu vas regretter de t'être moquée de notre ami, fit James.

- Et c'est toi qui vas me le faire regretter, Potter ? se moqua la mère de Maena. Laisse-moi rire !! Et maintenant, relâchez-le !

A ce moment-là, elle reçut des étincelles sur sa joue. Avec un petit cri, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle la retira, un horrible furoncle y poussait. Elle regarda Peter avec mépris. Il tenait sa baguette magique. Sirius jeta un regard noir à son ami.

- Ça t'apprendra à m'appeler "face de rat" ! couina-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda la mère de Maena.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa joue et dit d'une voix claire :

- _Disparitio !_

Et le furoncle disparut.

- Un seul furoncle ? Tu veux que je te montre un vrai sortilège de Furonculose ? demanda-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Sirius se mit devant Peter pour le protéger. Rogue, toujours suspendu dans les airs se débattait en poussant des jurons.

- Oh… fit la mère de Maena. Face de rat a besoin d'un bouclier ? Suis-je bête…

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! siffla Sirius qui savait que les sorts de la jeune fille étaient à redouter.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous vous mettrez à quatre contre moi ? C'est votre stratégie, non ? Maintenant, relâchez-le !!

- Non !

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle désarma Peter, James et Sirius qui avaient leurs baguettes magiques à la main. Elle les attrapa au vol. Elle avait utilisé un sortilège informulé. Les trois jeunes Gryffondor se retrouvèrent donc sans baguette, comme des idiots. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle se dirigea vers Rogue.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en avance avant de le libérer du sort qui l'entravait.

Il tomba lourdement par terre et sa hâta de se relever. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur James mais elle lui échappa des mains. La mère de Maena la rattrapa car elle l'avait également désarmé.

- Si tu fais ça, tu ne vaudras guère mieux qu'eux ! dit-elle en lui rendant sa baguette magique.

Maena rosit. Sa mère avait utilisé les mêmes mots que les siens quand elle parlait à Malefoy, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Pensine.

Rogue prit sa baguette des mains de la mère de Maena et partit à grands pas rageurs. La mère de Maena se tourna vers le groupe de garçons. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui fourra les baguettes dans les mains.

- Je suis censé dire merci ?

- Non, je ne veux pas de tes remerciements, Black ! Vous êtes tous aussi arrogants, abjects et mauvais les uns que les autres ! Vous me répugnez !

Maena vit son père tiquer sous les insultes.

- Allez, viens Lily, vous devons aller à notre cours d'Arithmancie, dit-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna avec son amie sous les regards des autres élèves.

- C'est raté pour la tentative d'approche, soupira James.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas compter sur moi, Cornedrue, répliqua Sirius. Aria Rookwood, avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- J'étais sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, assura James en se grattant le menton.

- Ça ne te fais pas bizarre, Black ? demanda une voix traînant derrière eux. Une fille qui ne tombe pas sous ton charme, mon Dieu…

Ils se retournèrent et virent Malefoy à quelques pas d'eux.

- Et en plus, se servir de sentiments qu'elle aurait pu ressentir juste pour permettre à ton meilleur ami de tirer son coup, c'est culotté, ajouta Malefoy senior.

- Va te foutre, Malefoy ! crachèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

- Oh… je vois de qui tu tiens ton insolence, dit Maena à Malefoy junior. Tel père, tel fils… Tous les deux aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Malefoy. Répète un peu !!

- Tu crois que j'oserai pas ?!

- A moins que tu ne voulais aussi tirer ton coup avec Aria ? demanda narquoisement Malefoy.

Sirius semblait vraiment en colère mais un prof arriva et les élèves se dissipèrent.

- Le jour où je l'attrape, je le tue ! assura Sirius avec un regard noir.

- Et si on rattrapait Servilus ? proposa James. Ça te changera les idées…

- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faites ici ? demanda une voix froide derrière Maena et Malefoy.

Les adolescents se retournèrent et découvrirent un Rogue adulte et livide de rage. Il leur prit le bras et ils se sentirent soulevés du sol pour atterrir dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Il leur tenait encore fermement le bras, leur faisant mal.

- Alors ? dit-il à Maena. Amusant ce que votre père et ses petits copains me faisaient, n'est-ce pas Black ?

- Non ! cria Maena.

- Vous vous êtes dit que ce serait marrant après tout ce que votre père vous a raconter !?

- C'est pas moi ! Je voulais pas ! C'est lui !

Elle se débattait de l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur son bras. Il lui faisait mal et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Je voulais pas… J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir…

- Malefoy ! C'est vrai ? rugit Rogue.

Le jeune Serpentard regardait, comme fasciné, les larmes de Maena.

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes tous les deux en retenue durant toute la semaine prochaine. Et ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement !

Sur ce, il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Il m'a mis en retenue ? fit Malefoy, n'osant y croire.

- C'est ta faute ! La prochaine fois, t'auras peut-être assez de retenue pour retenir ta maudite curiosité ?! cria Maena, hors d'elle.

Puis, elle sortit, laissant un Malefoy abasourdi.


	15. Chute et Quidditch

Et voici un deuxième chapitre pour la route ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je n'attends que ça !

Bonne lecture

Midnight Fantasy Abby

--

Chapitre 14 : Chute et Quidditch.

- Toute la semaine prochaine ? demanda Ron. Comment tu vas faire pour les essais de Quidditch ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Maena venait de leur raconter l'histoire –sans trop de détails, tout de fois.

- De toute façon, les essais se font le week-end, donc, ce devrait aller, remarqua Harry.

Maena hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance d'être potionniste… j'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer !

- J'aurais bien voulu être là rien que pour voir Rogue en colère contre cette fouine de Malefoy ! jubila Ron.

Maena ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la tête que faisait Malefoy lorsque Rogue lui a dit qu'il était en retenue.

- Je me demande juste ce qu'il va nous demander de faire… dit Maena dont le sourire s'effaça.

- Peut-être récurer les chaudrons ? proposa Ron.

- Pendant toute une semaine… ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

Quelques jours plus tard…

- Je me demande ce qu'il va nous imposer aujourd'hui… demanda Maena.

Elle marchait en direction des cachots en compagnie de Malefoy qui avait la mine renfrognée. Rogue leur avait fait faire des tâches particulièrement ingrates.

Le lundi, ils ont dû récurer des chaudrons (et à ce moment-là, Maena avait pensé à Ron) dans lesquels de la cervelle de macaque avait accroché. Les chaudrons de toutes les septièmes années.

Le mardi, ils ont dû astiquer toutes les coupes de la salle des trophées sous le regard de Rusard… ("Autant dire que c'était un cauchemar !" avait commenté Maena à ses amis).

Le mercredi, ils ont dû nettoyer le hall d'entrée… ("Essaie un peu de nettoyer le hall d'entrée avec Peeves qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que lancer des bouts de craies et de vider des bouteilles d'encre !"). Ils eurent fini peu de temps avant minuit…

Et la veille, le jeudi, ils ont dû épousseter tous les livres de la Bibliothèque. Cela aussi leur avait pris des heures ! D'autant plus qu'ils devaient faire toutes ces corvées ensemble ! Mettez un Gryffondor et un Serpentard dans une pièce en leur disant qu'ils doivent travailler ensemble, vous verrez : le résultat sera immédiat et explosif !

Mais, curieusement, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas disputé tant que ça : ils étaient trop occupé à accomplir les tâches imposées et à maudire le professeur Rogue. Mais, les peu de fois où ils se disputaient, s'était violent !

Et autre chose curieuse : la veille, Malefoy avait aidé Maena ! Il avait assommé un livre qui voulait lui dévorer la main. ("Quelle idée de garder des livres à dents dans une école !"). Mais depuis cet incident, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé : ils se détestaient toujours avec autant d'intensité.

- Du moment que ça passe vite ! marmonna Malefoy en bâillant.

- Tu m'étonnes…

Arrivés devant le bureau de Rogue, ils toquèrent et entrèrent. Rogue les accueillit avec son rictus narquois habituel.

- Bien le bonsoir, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, vous allez nettoyer la salle de classe de potions.

Ils hochèrent la tête et déposèrent leurs baguettes magiques sur le bureau de Rogue, comme celui-ci l'exigeait avant chaque retenue, et entrèrent dans la salle de classe, laissant Rogue dans son bureau.

La classe était vaste. Ils durent donc se mettre au boulot.

« C'est le dernier jour ! C'est le dernier jour ! » pensa Maena pour se motiver.

Pendant que Malefoy donnait un coup de balai au sol, Maena, elle, frottait les tables avec énergie pour faire partir les yeux de scarabée écrasés.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'attaqua aux fenêtres tandis que le Serpentard frottait les murs et les étagères. Maena fut surprise  de le voir travailler comme ça. Peut-être était-il lui aussi motivé car c'était le dernier jour de retenue ?

Debout sur l'escabelle instable, elle frottait les fenêtres qui en avaient grand besoin.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il fait toujours aussi sombre dans cette classe : la lumière ne sait pas passer avec autant de crasse ! »

Alors qu'elle nettoyait, l'escabelle se mit à bouger (suis-je obligée de préciser que c'est une escabelle magique ?) et Maena perdit l'équilibre…

- Hey ! Black ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel !

Maena sentit des petites tapes sur ses joues et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur le sol froid de la classe. Malefoy se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet, tandis que l'escabelle se promenait gaiement dans la classe.

- Ça va ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Je… je crois…

Elle essaya de se redresse mais n'y serais pas parvenue sans l'aide de Malefoy.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais tuée !

- J'y crois pas… murmura Maena avec ironie. Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard au Sang Pur, s'inquiète pour moi, une Gryffondor au Sang-mêlé… ?

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, contrarié.

- Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il. Mais on aurait pu me mettre ta mort sur le dos !

- Oh ? Oui, bien sûr… suis-je bête…

Elle essaya de se relever, mais vacilla.

- Ça va ? demanda Malefoy en la soutenant.

- Oui… j'ai juste la tête qui tourne… le choc, je suppose…

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Rogue qui venait sûrement voir comment avançait le travail. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir Maena quasi dans les bras de Malefoy. La jeune fille se tenait la tête d'une main et se cramponnait à Malefoy avec son autre main.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Black est tombée, professeur, répondit Malefoy en montrant l'escabelle, qui sautillait joyeusement, du menton.

- Ça va allez, fit Maena. Je vais juste avoir une grosse bosse derrière la tête…

Elle tâta l'arrière de son crâne et pâlit en sentant quelque chose de visqueux sous ses doigts. Elle ramena sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Le bout de ses doigts était recouvert de sang.

- … Quoique… il semblerait que j'aie plus qu'une bosse…

- Drago, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, professeur.

- Tenez, reprenez ceci et allez vous coucher ensuite. Je vous dispense pour la fin de la retenue, tous les deux.

- Merci, professeur, répondit Malefoy en prenant les baguettes que Rogue lui tendait.

- Oui, merci monsieur, ajouta faiblement Maena avant de sortir, soutenue pas Malefoy.

Il la conduisit donc à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh la soigna.

- Voilà ! fit l'infirmière. Demain, vous n'aurez aucune séquelle. À part peut-être un léger étourdissement.

- Merci, madame Pomfresh, répondit Maena.

Elle se leva et sortit des rideaux qui encadraient le lit sur lequel l'infirmière l'avait soignée, à l'abri des regards et des élèves et des tableaux. Elle trouva alors Malefoy qui, visiblement, l'attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je… voulais te remercier, lui dit-elle, les joues en feu. Voilà, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

« Dis donc, c'est pas si facile que ça de faire des excuses à un Serpentard… » pensa Maena.

Malefoy la regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Tu me remercies ?

« Comme si ça se voyait pas… »

- Oui, répondit toutefois Maena. Tu m'as aidée avec le livre dévoreur et aujourd'hui… Si tu n'avais pas été là…

- C'est bon, coupa Malefoy. Je t'ai attendue pour te rendre ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique. Et aussi pour te dire que ce qui s'est passé ne changera rien. Tu restes et tu resteras une Gryffondor au Sang-Mêlé.

- Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Dans ce cas, au revoir Malefoy.

- Ouais… à plus…

Sur ce, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle commune respective sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain matin, Maena se leva de bonne heure et constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus de vertige. Toute heureuse, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Ça va mieux, ta tête ? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui, je n'ai plus rien. Je me sens dispose pour les essais !

Et elle prit un toast qu'elle mangea avec appétit.

- Ravi de voir que quelqu'un, au moins, mange ! constata Harry.

Maena lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son verre de jus d'orange. Harry lui montra Ron d'un geste de la tête. Le teint un peu verdâtre, celui-ci chipotait dans son bol de céréales mais ne mangeait pas.

- Tu ne manges pas, Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un grognement.

- Tu es nerveux ? Ce ne sont que des essais.

Il grogna à nouveau.

- Ben, puisque tu manges pas, poursuivit Maena, donne-moi ton bol. Je meurs de faim !

Elle lui prit son bol et commença à le manger. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent des regards incrédules. Maena était censée faire manger Ron, et non pas manger son bol…

Ron, lui, regardait Maena.

- Comment tu fais pour manger ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche et se tourna vers lui, sérieuse.

- C'est facile. Je mets de la nourriture dans ma bouche, je mâche et j'avale. Et je recommence jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus faim.

Ginny, qui était assise à côté de Ron, éclata de rire tandis que Harry et Hermione s'échangeaient un sourire.

- Mais, je veux dire : comment tu fais pour réussir à manger, fit Ron, agacé. Tu n'es pas nerveuse ?

Maena prit soin de finir son jus d'orange et de prendre un autre un autre toast (le bol de Ron n'était plus qu'un souvenir : Maena l'avait englouti) avant de répondre :

- Si, je suis nerveuse. Imagine que je laisse tomber le Souafle à cause d'une seconde d'inattention, ce serait la honte. Mais je ne me prive pas de nourriture pour autant. Ça ne changerait rien.

Ron la regarda, maussade.

- Ça t'est déjà arrivé, peut-être…

- De laisser tomber le Souafle ? Oh oui ! Lors de mon premier match ! J'ai cru que le capitaine de l'équipe allait me tuer ! Et j'ai laissé le Vif d'or me filer entre les doigts… là, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu que le capitaine ne m'assomme avec sa batte –il était batteur…

- Tu ne seras jamais aussi nulle que moi…

Maena soupira et prit une orange. Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Harry crut d'abord qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle quand il entendit :

- Hey ! Ron !

Il eut juste le temps de voir quelque chose d'orange le frôler. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci tenait l'orange dans une main et regardait, abasourdi, Maena qui se tenait non loin de la table des Gryffondor.

Ignorant les regards posés sur elle, Maena se rassit comme si de rien n'était, à part qu'elle souriait.

- T'es folle ou… commença Ron, vite interrompu pas Maena.

- Tu vois ! T'as déjà de très bons réflexes ! Quand tu verras le Souafle approcher des buts, imagine-toi que c'est une orange.

- Une orange… ? répéta Ron, pas convaincu.

- Et alors ? répliqua Maena, vexée. Pour attraper le Vif d'or, je m'imaginais que c'était Athéna qui s'enfuyait. Et ça m'a réussit !

Ron fit une moue dubitative tout en regardant l'orange qu'il tenait à la main. Il la posa soudain et prit un toast qu'il enduisit d'une couche généreuse de marmelade, sous les regards étonnés de Harry et Hermione.

- T'as raison, Maena ! Et en plus, je meurs de faim !

Les essais ne furent pas aussi catastrophiques que ça. L'entraînement de Ron porta ses fruits et il fut le meilleur des gardiens.

Pour les trois poursuiveurs, ce furent trois filles qui furent retenues. Katie Bell qui avait réussit les essais avec succès ; Ginny qui volait très bien et qui réussit à marquer 17 buts ; et Maena qui volait elle aussi très bien et qui avait un don pour éviter les Cognards.

Comme batteurs, Harry prit Jimmy Peakes, un élève de troisième année, petit mais bien bâti qui lançait les Cognards à toute vitesse. Et il prit aussi Ritchie Coote qui était un peu maigrichon mais qui visait très bien.

En conclusion des essais, devant sa nouvelle équipe, Harry s'exclama en levant le poing :

- Nous ferons tout pour gagner la coupe et nous botterons les fesses aux Serpentard !

L'équipe approuva bruyamment.


	16. Au coin du feu

Ça y est, me revoilà !!! Désolée pour le retard, mais a pas Internet à la maison et donc, j'ai pas su publié de chapitres… Mais, voilà, avec la rentrée, voici de nouveaux chapitres !!!

Laissez des reviews, please.

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Au coin du feu.

C'était quelques jours après les essais. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena étaient encore dans la salle commune, occupés à faire leur devoir d'histoire de la magie. Ils devaient faire un rouleau de parchemin sur Cornelius Agrippa, sorcier qui fut emprisonné par les Moldus en raison de ses écrits. Hermione et Maena avaient déjà presque fini. Maena s'était révélée être presque aussi brillante qu'Hermione (presque car personne ne peut être plus intelligente que notre chère Gryffondor).

La salle commune était vide. Seuls les crépitements du feu et les bruissements des plumes et de parchemins troublaient le silence de la pièce. Alors que Ron bâillait et que Maena s'étirait, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Maena se tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

Maena sourit et se leva.

- C'est pour moi, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Athéna s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle laissa tomber un long paquet sur le sol avant de se placer sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire et de lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille.

Harry et Ron s'étaient approchés du paquet car celui-ci avait la forme d'un balai.

- Un balai ? demanda Ron.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux, répondit Maena en donnant un Miamhibou à sa chouette.

Ron entreprit donc d'ouvrir le paquet et poussa une exclamation en découvrant le balai : un Eclair de Feu !

- Wouah ! T'as le même balai que Harry !

- Je sais. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert quand il a appris que je faisais partie d'une équipe.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en caressant Athéna qui hululait paisiblement.

- Mais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris pour les essais ? demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

- Parce que je ne savais pas s'il y avait encore des places de libres. Et puis, imagine que j'aie raté les essais avec un aussi bon balai ! Ç'aurait été la honte !

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à observer le balai de Maena.

- Avec deux Eclairs de Feu dans l'équipe, on va gagner, y'a pas moyen ! s'exclama-t-il au comble de la joie.

Maena sourit.

- Oh ! Il y a une lettre ! remarqua Hermione en prenant une petite enveloppe au milieu des papiers déchirés.

Hermione la tendit à Maena qui la prit en remerciant son amie. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. À la fin de sa lecture, elle souriait.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une lettre de ma mère. Elle me félicite pour le poste de poursuiveur que j'ai obtenu. Elle est très fière que j'occupe le poste qu'elle-même occupait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

- Ta mère était aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? s'enquit Harry, intéressé.

- Oui. Elle jouait en même temps que ton père. Elle m'a bien souvent expliqué ses exploits tu sais… même si, à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas le sentir plus que mon père.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de son père.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur mon père ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas très précis… tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de ma mère…

- C'est pas grave !

Elle sourit tandis que sa chouette allait se poster sur l'accoudoir de canapé.

- Et bien, je sais que ton père adorait le Quidditch. Il a voulu passer les essais en première année mais il s'est fait rembarrer car les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer. Il disait que si le capitaine l'avait pris dès sa première année, l'équipe aurait très certainement fini première et pas troisième…

- Il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui… remarqua Hermione.

- Il n'en avait pas seulement l'air… dit Maena. Il en était persuadé…

- Ainsi, mon père s'est fait rembarrer… ? répéta Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs. Mais au lieu d'être déçus, ils ont simplement éclaté de rire !

- Je ne savais pas que Sirius jouait au Quidditch, dit pensivement Ron.

- Oh ! Il n'y jouait pas. En deuxième année, il a repassé les essais avec James. Mais alors que celui-ci devenait attrapeur et que ma mère devenait poursuiveur, lui, il se voyait attribué le poste de gardien. Mais ce poste ne lui convenait pas. Il trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action pour ça en vaille la peine et s'est retiré de l'équipe. Juste à la dernière minute, lorsque l'équipe était bien formée et tout. En fait, je crois qu'il a fait parce qu'il n'aimait pas le capitaine…

Elle soupira avant de sourire, comme si elle était fière de son père. Puis, elle reporta son regard gris sur Harry.

- Je sais que ton père était très doué… Mais un peu m'as-tu-vu… Il paraît qu'il piquait le Vif d'or et qu'il jouait avec, pour impressionné les autres… mais je crois que ma mère a un peu exagéré…

- Pas du tout ! fit Harry. Il jouait bien avec le Vif d'or, ce qui agaçait Sirius.

Maena s'était mise à rire. Ron et Hermione, qui écoutaient attentivement, souriait.

- Ton père a accompli de nombreuses prouesses, déclara alors Maena. Ma mère m'a expliqué, par exemple, qu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'or au bout de trois minutes de jeu ! Et qu'une autre fois, il l'avait attrapé juste sous le nez de l'attrapeur de Serpentard !

- Comme ça doit être magnifique ! fit Ron d'un air rêveur. Gagner sous le nez de l'adversaire ! Harry, faut que tu te débrouilles pour faire la même chose avec Malefoy !

Harry hocha la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui dit "Mais oui, bien sûr ! Compte dessus et bois de l'eau !".

- Mais ton père s'est aussi attiré des ennuis ! A force de piquer le Vif d'or, il s'est fait rabrouer par McGonagall un jour… de sinistre mémoire, d'après ma mère… et quand je pense qu'elle me disait la vérité !

- Bah… Fallait bien qu'il se fasse prendre un jour ou l'autre, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

- Nos mères, qui étaient les meilleures amies, ne supportaient pas ton père, qu'elles trouvaient particulièrement arrogant.

- Je me demanda même comment ça se fait que ma mère se soit mariée avec mon père, confessa Harry. Elle avait l'air de le détester !

- Ils n'ont commencé à sortir ensemble que lors de leur septième année. Les choses avaient changées. Ton père avait la tête moins enflée et ta mère acceptait enfin le fait qu'entre lui et Rogue, se serait jamais le grand amour…

- Et tes parents, Maena ? Quand sont-ils sortis ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

- Eux aussi en septième année. Je sais que mon père était amoureux d'elle bien avant. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs… elle est tombée amoureuse de lui en deuxième année ! D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs ont sorti nos mères de quelques mauvais pas…

Elle contempla les flammes crépitantes du feu, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

- Les Maraudeurs… ils étaient si proches ! reprit-elle, observant toujours les flammes. Si proches qu'ils ont décidé de se prendre leur meilleur ami comme parrain pour leur enfant. Mais comme il y avait aussi Remus, ils ont décidé de faire une tournante…

Elle soupira.

- Ainsi, mon père est devenu ton parrain, Harry. Et Remus est devenu le mien. Si Remus avait eu un enfant, ton père aurait été son parrain.

- Et Queudver ? s'enquit Harry avec mépris.

A sa grande surprise, Maena éclata de rire. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu as vu Peter ? T'as vu à quoi il ressemble ? Qui aurait voulu de _ça _?

- C'est pas gentil ! objecta Hermione.

- C'est pourtant comme ça ! James, Remus et mon père avaient plus de chance de se marier et d'avoir des enfants que Peter !

Comme Athéna commençait à protester contre le fait d'être enfermée, Maena lui ouvrit la fenêtre et la regarda s'envoler dans l'obscurité. Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir.

- Et bien sûr, poursuivit Maena, comme nos mères étaient les meilleures amies du monde, elles se choisirent mutuellement pour être marraine de leur enfant…

- Tu veux dire que ma mère était ta marraine ? fit Harry, incrédule, en retenant son souffle.

- Ben… oui…

- Et donc… ta mère est… ma marraine ?

Elle regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu savais pas ?

Harry fit non de la tête et Maena soupira.

- Si tu savais comme ma mère aurait voulu te prendre près de nous ! Elle ne cessait de dire qu'à la moindre petite lettre, elle viendrait te chercher, quitte à t'arracher des mains de ta tante. Ma mère savait bien ce que la sœur de Lily pensait de notre monde… Et quand mon père nous a expliqué comment tu vivais chez ta tante, que tu n'y étais pas heureux, j'ai cru qu'elle a allait devenir folle de rage ! Elle a transformé en souris tout ce qui se trouvait à un mètre d'elle… Mais mon père lui a expliqué ce que Dumbledore lui a dit : que tu devait resté là-bas jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans… Mais ma mère disait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attendre… Mais mon père a insisté et elle a dit qu'à tes dix-sept ans, elle viendrait te chercher, quitte à traverser le Manche en balai… Mais y aurait pas besoin vu que maintenant, nous vivons aussi en Angleterre…

Harry était sous le choc.

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'a caché que tu avais une marraine… murmura Maena en se grattant le menton.

- Peut-être pour que je ne quitte pas les Dursley, répondit Harry. Et puis, la France, c'est pas à côté…

- C'est mon père qui nous a contraintes à partir, fit Maena. Je n'avais que six mois, je ne m'en souviens donc pas. Tes parents venaient de… se faire assassiner… Mon père savait que c'était à cause de Peter et avait bien l'intention de le tuer, je crois. Alors, pour épargner des soucis à ma mère, il nous a obligées à quitter l'Angleterre pour vivre auprès de mon grand-père, en France. Comme elle aurait voulu te prendre avec nous, pour partir en France… mais mon père a dit que c'était Dumbledore qui avait tenu à ce que tu vives que les Moldus… Mais, quand tu auras dix-sept ans, le 31 juillet, apprête-toi à recevoir la visite de ma mère chez toi pour te faire quitter cet endroit !

- T'es sérieuse quand tu dis qu'elle m'accueillera ? demanda Harry, n'osant pas croire à son bonheur.

- Bien sûr ! Attends un peu Noël ! Elle va te gâter, elle me l'a dit !

Harry sourit. Une marraine ! il avait une marraine ! Il n'osait y croire.

- Ton grand-père vit encore en France ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui. Ma grand-mère, qui était une Moldue, était Française. Elle est morte lorsque ma mère avait dix ans. Il est resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à son mariage, puis il est retourné sur les terres d'origine de ma grand-mère. Il était fou de chagrin. Mais je l'adore !

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, énormément. En dehors de ma mère, c'est la seule famille vivante qu'il me reste… je ne compte ni Augustus Rookwood ni les cousins et cousines de mon père…

- Et ton grand-père, il ne vous a pas suivies en Angleterre ? demanda Ron.

- Non. Mais il m'envoie beaucoup de lettres !

Elle s'étira et bâilla. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre.

- Hou, là, là ! Il se fait tard ! Je vais aller me coucher. Je terminerai ça demain.

Elle fourra son devoir sur Agrippa dans son sac et, après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons, monta dans son dortoir avec Hermione.

Harry, resté dans la salle commune, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La femme de Sirius était sa marraine. Bien qu'il soit triste de la perte irréparable de son parrain, une petite lueur d'espoir lui envahit le cœur. Il eut l'impression que sa mère, son père et Sirius étaient auprès de lui, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne le serait jamais. Car la meilleure amie de sa mère veillerait sur lui.

La femme de Sirius était là.

- J'ai une marraine… murmura-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est cool ! fit Ron, sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami. Tu viens ? On va dormir…

Harry et Ron montèrent donc se coucher. Le cœur léger, Harry s'endormit immédiatement, d'un sommeil calme et paisible, pour une fois non peuplé de cauchemars…


	17. Querelles et emplettes

Voici un ptit deuxième chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 16 : Querelles et emplettes.

Depuis la formation des équipes de Quidditch, Harry faisait travailler dur ses coéquipiers. Leur jeu s'en améliora. Après un long entraînement particulièrement fatiguant sous une pluie drue, c'est courbaturée, trempée et couverte de boue que l'équipe de Gryffondor revint vers le château, balai sur l'épaule. Ils étaient fatigués mais ravis de leurs performances. Ils allèrent donc se changer pour le dîner.

Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit. Alors que les desserts étaient presque finis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit automatiquement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur.

- Maintenant que nous avons bien manger et bien bu, j'ai un petite chose à vous annoncer : cette année, il y aura un bal en occasion de la fête d'Halloween !

Tous les élèves applaudirent et acclamèrent Dumbledore. Celui-ci se rassit en souriant.

Rogue poussa un grognement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? demanda Mentha.

- Juste que ce bal signifie une semaine de bavardages futiles dans les classes concernant paillettes et chiffons… !

Et effectivement… le bal étant prévu pour la semaine prochaine, les filles ne parlaient que de ça, ce qui était agaçant.

Maena était à la Bibliothèque et faisait un devoir pour la défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient stupidement en parlant des garçons avec lesquels elles iraient au bal.

Exaspérée, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, le remit à sa place sous le regard de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Arrivée là, elle découvrit qu'une grande dispute opposait Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas, son petit ami. Ils se criaient l'un après l'autre sous les regards avides des autres Gryffondor. Avisant Harry, Ron et Hermione dans un canapé près du feu –eux aussi en train de regarder la dispute- elle se dirigea vers eux et les interrogea.

- Ils se disputent, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ça vient de commencer.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça le rend heureux ? » se demanda Maena.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Ginny et Dean.

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! C'est tout !! cria Ginny.

- Ah oui ?! répliqua Dean.

- Oui !! Un journal intime, comme son nom l'indique, est intime ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le lire !!

- Ben, je l'ai fait quand même !! Mais je peux te poser une petite question ? Comment ça se fait que tu parles plus d'Harry que de moi dans ton journal ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry tandis que le visage de Ginny aurait pu se confondre avec ses cheveux tellement il était rouge.

- Hein ?! reprit Dean. Pourquoi lui ?! Alors que _je_ suis ton petit ami ?!

- Étais ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'avoir sur ma route ! hurla Ginny en s'emparant de son journal que Dean tenait à la main avant de s'engouffrer dans son dortoir, au bord des larmes.

Dean resta pétrifiée durant un long moment, dans le silence inhabituel de la salle commune. Ginny venait de rompre avec lui devant tous les Gryffondor réunis qui l'observaient. Réprimant un juron, il monta dans le dortoir des garçons et en fit claquer la porte.

Harry semblait réfléchir.

« Il a l' air enjoué… » pensa Maena.

Mais Ron ne le remarqua pas. Par contre, Hermione l'avait aussi vu, Maena le comprit en la regardant. Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu et un petit sourire.

Puis, tout à coup, Maena demanda :

- Au fait, Hermione, il y a bien un magasin de vêtements à Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de robe pour un bal d'Halloween…

- On ira ensemble, si tu veux, suggéra Hermione. Et on demandera à Ginny si elle veut nous accompagner. Ça lui changera les idées.

Maena hocha la tête en souriant puis se replongea dans son devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'elle avait abandonné à la Bibliothèque.

Rogue était de mauvaise humeur. Les filles de sa classe ne parlaient que du bal. Il avait demandé aux élèves de sixième année de préparer un philtre de Mort Vivante. Mais les filles trouvaient que parler chiffons était plus intéressant que préparer une potion. Il avisa alors Maena. Tout comme Hermione, elle préparait la potion avec application, ne disant pas un mot ayant un lien quelconque avec le bal.

Il remarqua alors que Maena écrasait sa fève soporifique avec un couteau d'argent. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il s'approcha d'elle, ressemblant à une chauve-souris géante en train de fondre sur sa proie.

- Que faites-vous, Black ? demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête de sa planche de travail où elle écrasait la fève. Tous les Serpentard s'étaient tournés vers eux, sauf les filles, trop occupées à parler du bal qui approchait.

- Je prépare un philtre de Mort Vivante, répondit-elle en paniquant. C'est bien va qu'il faut faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle regarda le tableau de Rogue pour vérifier.

- Oui. Mais je voulais dire : que faites-vous avec la fève ?

- Je l'écrase avec un couteau d'argent, expliqua-t-elle, rassurée. Ça me permet d'obtenir plus de jus qu'en la coupant.

- Donnez-moi votre _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_, Miss Black.

Surprise, Maena s'exécuta. Rogue commença à fouiller le manuel sous l'œil intrigué de la jeune fille.

- Où l'avez-vous eu ? demanda le maître des potions en continuant de la fouiller.

- Chez Fleury et Bott, répondit Maena, de plus en plus intriguée.

Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page de couverture, la regarda attentivement, puis referma le bouquin d'un coup sec et le rendit à sa propriétaire.

- Comment saviez-vous qu'en écrasant la fève avec un couteau d'argent, vous obtiendriez plus de jus ? demanda-t-il alors.

- C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit en France, répondit Maena. Un ami de mon grand-père.

- Je vois…

Puis Rogue continua sa ronde. Les bavardages futiles des filles reprirent. Maena interrogea ses amis du regard et ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que Rogue espérait trouver dans le livre de Maena. La jeune fille reprit dons la préparation de son philtre.

Rogue était intrigué par la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle faisait partie des très rares filles qui n'étaient pas excitées par le bal qui se rapprochait. Et elle ne gloussait pas stupidement lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'elle allait porter ce soir-là.

Et puis, elle était très douée en potions, ce qui était étonnant, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa générosité les maisons autres que Serpentard. Et encore moins avec Gryffondor. Mais pourtant, elle semblait heureuse au cours et écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait en prenant des notes. Il devait même admettre qu'elle était plus douée qu'Hermione, qui était connue pour sa spécialité à connaître tous les livres du programme par cœur avant même la rentrée.

« Elle est très douée. Très, très douée, même » songea-t-il en la voyant remuer la mixture dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre après avoir fait sept tour dans le sens inverse. « Elle a un grand potentiel… ».

Maena, Hermione et Ginny se dirigeaient toutes les trois vers Pré-au-lard. Maena et Hermione avaient dû faire preuve de persévérance et de persuasion pour convaincre Ginny de les accompagner. Mais à force, elle avait fini par accepter en confirmant que cela lui changerait les idées.

Le ciel était gris et nuageux. La pluie menaçait. Arrivées à Pré-au-lard de bonne heure, les trois Gryffondor furent les premières à rentrer dans la boutique de vêtements : « Chez Madame Satine, couture sur mesure pour une élégance sûre ».

- Couture sur mesure ? lut Maena. Mais si elle fait du sur mesure, les robes ne seront jamais prêtes pour Halloween ! C'est dans trois jours !

- Il y a aussi du prêt-à-porter, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais Madame Satine ne veut pas changer son enseigne. Je crois que c'est parce cette boutique appartient à sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Puis elles entèrent et constatèrent avec plaisir et soulagement que les hordes de filles de Poudlard n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles auraient tout le temps qu'elles voulaient pour choisir leurs robes de bal. La boutique était vide, à part Luna Lovegood qui flânait d'un air rêveur.

- Bonjour Luna, fit Hermione.

- Salut, répondit Luna d'un ton distrait.

Mrs Satine était une grande sorcière au corps élancé avec des boucles noires lui encadrant le visage. Elle accueillit les jeunes filles avec un sourire aimable.

- Que puis-je pour vous, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous venons pour des robes de bal pour Halloween, répondit Hermione.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit la vendeuse avec un nouveau sourire. C'est dans l'arrière-boutique. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les quatre jeunes filles suivirent la vendeuse. Cette dernière portait une magnifique robe de sorcière blanche brodée d'or et d'argent qui soulignait sa fine taille.

« Elle est vraiment très belle ! » pensa Maena.

La vendeuse ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique. C'était une salle gigantesque, presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle. De longs étalages de robes emplissaient la pièce, mélange de couleurs et de tissus. Mrs Satine sourit en voyant leurs expressions ébahies.

- Je vous laisse faire vos chois, mesdemoiselles. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans la boutique. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler surtout.

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant les jeunes filles se remettre de leur surprise. Elles se mirent à marcher entre les étalages. Maena regardait les robes qui étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Elle flasha sur l'une d'elles. Elle s'arrêta et prit le cintre. La robe était très belle. La jupe était longue et bleu nuit. Un voile transparent noir la recouvrait. Le corsage était lui aussi bleu nuit avec de fine bretelle. Aux bretelles étaient accrochées des manches en voile transparent noir, identique à celui qui recouvrait la jupe. Et sur le devant du corsage il y avait des lacets noirs qui le maintenaient fermé.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Maena.

- Tu devrais la prendre, dit Ginny qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la matinée. Elle irait bien avec tes cheveux qui ont déjà un reflet bleuté.

Maena sourit.

- Oui, je crois bien que je vais la prendre.

Hermione avisa alors une robe. Elle la prit et la montra aux autres. Elle était mauve très foncée au corsage arrondi et brodé d'argent. Le bas de la robe aussi était brodé d'argent. Le corsage était recouvert d'un léger voile qui recouvrait les épaules. Il y avait aussi une ceinture faite pour souligner la taille fine de celle qui la porterait.

- Ron n'aime pas le violet, l'informa Ginny tout en lançant un regard admiratif à la robe qu'Hermione tenait.

- Peut-être, fit Hermione en rougissant. Mais c'est du mauve foncé et je suis sûre que Ron aimera.

- Non… ! fit Maena. Ron a enfin fait sa demande ?!

- Ce matin…

- Et ben, il était temps ! dit Maena. Ce fait des jours entiers qu'il te dévore des yeux !

Hermione rougit encore plus.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Luna s'était éloignée du groupe. Elle revint auprès des autres filles avec un cintre.

- Quelle robe as-tu choisie, Luna ? demanda Maena.

Luna leur montra une robe vert foncé qui faisait penser aux feuilles d'un arbre. Elle avait un corsage carré, de longues manches évasées et une ceinture de filigranes d'or. Elle semblait surgir du passé.

- Elle est très belle, cette robe ! dit Maena. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille !

Luna hocha la tête.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une robe pour Ginny, décréta alors Hermione. Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Elle avait pris un cintre que lequel il y avait une très belle robe. La jupe était noire et faite en voile et dentelles. Le corsage, qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'un des corselets de Mentha Sithya, était orange et ficelé sur le devant. De la dentelle noire ornait le décolleté léger. De longues mitaines, remontant au-dessus du coude, faites de dentelles noires, accompagnaient l'ensemble.

- C'est ce qu'il te faut, Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est parfaitement assorti à tes cheveux !

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et regarda le prix de la robe.

- J'aimerais bien… mais elle est trop chère…

Maena regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la rousse et vit le prix.

- Je te l'offre, dit-elle alors à Ginny sans détour.

- Tu ne peux pas ! protesta Ginny. Elle est trop chère ! Et puis… personne ne m'invitera à ce bal…

- Ça, t'en es pas sûre ! fit Hermione, énigmatique.

- Considère que c'est ton cadeau de Noël, reprit Maena.

- Mon cadeau de Noël ?

- Oui. Comme je viens d'arriver ici, je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir ce qui vous ferait plaisir… Mieux vaut que ce soit un cadeau qui fasse vraiment plaisir –même avec de l'avance- plutôt que quelque chose qui ne plairait pas…

- Mais, c'est trop cher ! persista Ginny.

- D'accord, fit Maena en levant la main pour faire taire Ginny. Cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire ! Mais viens pas te plaindre quand tu n'auras rien de moi à ton anniversaire ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Émue, Ginny sauta dans les bras de Maena.

Ensuite, elles allèrent payer leurs robes sous l'œil approbateur de Mrs Satine qui leur dit qu'elles avaient toutes fait le bon choix.

Une fois dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais. Arrivées dans une rue qui menait à l'auberge, elles virent le professeur Sithya en train de se disputer en français avec un jeune homme blond, un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Seule Maena comprit ce qui se disait.

- Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! cria Mentha.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu oublies que je suis ton fiancé.

- Étais ! Étais ! Tu _étais_ mon fiancé ! C'est fini depuis que je t'ai surpris au lit avec cette Barbara ! Tu l'as oublié ?!

- Oh ! Elle ? J'étais jeune et stupide. Je ne pouvais pas attendre encore six mois avant notre mariage. Ce faisait déjà trois mois que l'on était fiancés !

- Oh ! Je comprends ! Et tu t'attendais qu'au bout de trois mois je saute à pieds joints dans ton lit ?

- Oui, j'aurais bien aimé…

Là-dessus, Mentha le gifla violemment.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fous en Angleterre, mais tu as intérêt à quitter le pays ! Retourne en France et ne m'approche plus jamais !

Sur ce, elle le planta là et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le château. Maena et les autres entrèrent dans les Trois Balais.

- Quel naze ce mec !! s'exclama Maena.

Elle fit alors une traduction de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Il a réellement dit ça ? fit Ginny, n'osant y croire. Bonjour le romantisme !

- Mieux vaut garder sa pour nous, dit Hermione. Il ne faut le dire à personne.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête.

Puis, en silence, elles burent une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de se mettre à parler de tout et de rien.


	18. Surprise et mauvaise rencontre

Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée…

DESOLEE !!!!

Je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais je vous promets que j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de publier ! J'étais en stage et donc voilà… Je devais travailler ! T-T

Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne les chapitres jusqu'au… 25 ! Chuis gentille, quand même, hein ? ^^

Donc, bonne lecture et laissez des review s'il vous plaît, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et ça ne me rassure pas… :'(

Bonne lecture et merci à **Missbizkiss** pour ses commentaires et ses pronostics ^^ Moi aussi je préfère Severus à l'ex de Mentha ^^ lol Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, elle va le remettre à sa place ^^

------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 17 : Surprise et mauvaise rencontre.

Les trois jeunes filles de Gryffondor étaient de retour dans la salle commune de leur maison avec leurs robes de bal. Harry, les voyant rentrer, se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers elles. Vers Ginny plus particulièrement.

En voyant Harry venir dans leur direction, Hermione et Maena, après s'être échangée un regard entendu et un petit sourire, s'éclipsèrent avec discrétion. Harry leur en fut reconnaissant.

- Salut, Ginny, dit Harry, maladroitement. Ça va ?

- Oui, fit Ginny en rougissant et en voulant s'éloigner.

Mais Harry la retint par le bras. Ginny s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Après tout, Dean avait dit devant tout le monde –dont Harry- qu'elle parlait de lui dans son journal intime !

- Attends ! Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, dit Harry. Voilà : je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween…

Ça y est, il l'avait dit ! Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre la réponse de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se tourna lentement vers Harry avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Moi ? Avec toi ? Au bal ?

- Si tu veux pas, c'est pas…

- Non, non, s'empressa de dire Ginny. Je veux dire, oui… Enfin, je veux dire… (elle inspira un bon coup). Je veux bien t'accompagner au bal.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.

- Super ! Je t'attendrai ici, on ira au bal ensemble.

Ginny acquiesça, rayonnante.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Maena les observaient. Elles se sourirent lorsqu'elles entendirent Harry faire sa demande.

- Il était temps ! soupira Maena. J'avais fini par croire qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais !

- Au fait, Maena, dit Hermione, tu y vas avec qui, toi ?

- Euh… personne ne m'a invitée… Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec eux lorsqu'ils me l'ont demandé… Peut-être qu'ils croient tous que je suis un glaçon ?

Hermione, ne sachant quoi dire, se dirigea vers le canapé près du feu. Harry s'y était rassit en compagnie de Ron. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent près de leurs amis. Maena, voulant oublier le bal et le fait que personne ne l'ait invitée –ce qui voulait dire que soit elle irait toute seule ou qu'elle n'irait pas du tout- sortit un parchemin et commença à faire son devoir pour la métamorphose. Elle essaya de ne pas écouter les autres Gryffondor qui ne parlaient que du bal d'Halloween et fouillait dans Manuel de métamorphose avancée en tournant bruyamment les pages.

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Neville Londubat entra dans la salle commune. Il regarda quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- dans la salle, puis se dirigea vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena.

- Salut, Neville, dit Ron. Ça va ?

Neville haussa les épaules. Il regardait quelque chose derrière Harry avec un œil mauvais. Harry se retourna et vit alors Seamus en train de séduire Parvati Patil, une fille de sa classe. Seamus avait invité Parvati pour le bal et elle avait accepté.

- Dis, Maena, fit Neville. Tu… tu vas déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ?

Maena le regarda et fit non de la tête.

- Ça te plairait de… venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena furent tous aussi surpris. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Neville invite Maena.

- En amis, bien sûr, ajouta Neville.

Maena lui sourit.

- Bien sûr, Neville, ça me ferait plaisir.

Neville sourit et quitta la salle commune. Harry put remarquer que Parvati lançait des regards noirs à Maena, à moins que ce ne soit que l'effet de son imagination…

Maena, elle n'avait rien remarqué et avait replongée dans son bouquin, mais tournait désormais les pages normalement, apparemment heureuse d'avoir un cavalier.

°o0o°

Le professeur Dumbledore avait réuni tous les professeurs dans la salle des professeurs. Il avait quelque chose à leur communiquer. Ils attendirent donc.

Mentha était de nouveau dans un fauteuil, près du feu, en train de lire un livre comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait vraiment intriguée par ce qu'elle lisait.

- Que lisez-vous, Mentha ? demanda Rogue, dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

- _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_ de Libatius Borage, répondit-elle sans quitter le livre des yeux.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les potions, remarqua Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

- Et vous croyez bien, Severus. Mais, voyez-vous, je ne lis pas ce livre pour les potions qu'il renferme, mis plutôt pour les sortilèges…

- Les sortilèges ? fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Oui, Severus. C'est une élève de sixième année de Poufsouffle qui me l'a confié car elle trouvait toutes ces annotations bizarres. Ce sont en fait des sortilèges… Il y en a de très biens, comme l'Assurdiato ou le Bloclang… mais celui-ci m'intrigue… je le trouve même inquiétant, pour tout dire…

- Il n'y a pas de sortilèges dans un livre de potions, Mentha, dit Runick qui avait écouté la discussion entre Rogue et Mentha.

- Oh ! mais ce n'est pas Libatius Borage qui les a écrits. C'est le précédant propriétaire du livre qui les a écrit dans les marches.

Rogue avait pâli.

- A qui peut bien appartenir ce livre ? murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

- Et quel est ce sortilège qui vous intrigue ? demanda Runick.

- Le Sectumsempra… je me demande quels sont ses effets… ?

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore. Il était suivi par deux hommes. Tous les professeurs se levèrent sauf Rogue car il avait reconnu le livre dont parlait Mentha…

Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé…

- Et bien, chers professeurs, dit Dumbledore, je vous présente Ernest Kirke, le ministre de la magie Français. Il est venu visiter Poudlard et, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est en son honneur qu'a lieu le bal d'Halloween.

Le ministre français était un homme aux cheveux épais de couleur marron et aux yeux sombres. Il avait également une moustache et portait des lunettes sur son petit nez arrondi. Il était grand et bien portant. Il était plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Mentha, qui s'était levée, sourit au ministre qui l'avait reconnu.

- Mentha ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Bonjour monsieur Kirke ! dit Mentha en s'approchant du ministre et en lui tendant la main.

Mais le ministre la prit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu mon enfant ?

- Bien, merci, et vous ?

- Je vois que vous connaissez notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, monsieur le ministre, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Oh, oui ! Elle était dans la même classe que mon fils à l'institut Beauxbâtons ! Et la meilleure de son année ! J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir dans mes troupes, en France ! Mais allez savoir pourquoi, la carrière ministérielle ne l'a jamais attirée…

Mentha sourit.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas faite pour restée assise derrière un bureau au ministère. Je préfère l'action.

- Pourtant, n'êtes-vous pas dans un bureau à donner cours ? demanda Mr Dubaril avec un clin d'œil. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'action…

- Oh ! Ne dites pas ça ! Lorsque l'on a un Neville Londubat ou une Luna Lovegood dans sa classe, il faut s'attendre à tout !

Le ministre éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, professeur Dumbledore, vous avez fait un très bon choix ! La meilleure de son année à Beauxbâtons ! Même meilleure que mon fils ! J'ai été chagriné qu'elle refuse d'entrer au ministère en France…

- Je suis tout a fait conscient de la qualité de mon nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'espère aussi que vous n'essaierez pas de la récupérer, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

Le ministre rit à nouveau.

- Je crois que rien ne pourra jamais l'arracher à sa terre natale ! Elle aime tellement son pays qu'elle a réussit à convaincre mon fils de la suivre jusqu'ici pour devenir Auror… Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter le jeune homme qui m'accompagne et qui doit assurer ma sécurité. Je vous présente Arnaud Dujardin.

Le jeune homme s'avança. Il était grand et avait un corps d'athlète. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

Mentha se figea en le voyant. Elle n'osait y croire et pourtant…

Elle se trouvait bien en face de son ex-fiancé. Celui-ci la scrutait de ses yeux clairs tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme se durcissaient. Elle semblait en proie à une agitation intérieure. On aurait dit qu'elle luttait contre son envie de faire du mal à cet homme.

Le jeune homme sourit et fit un signe de tête à l'assistance, puis reporta son attention sur Mentha.

- Bonjour Mentha, fit-il d'un ton cajoleur.

- Oh ! Vous vous connaissez ? C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama le ministre de la magie français.

- Non ! répondit fermement Mentha. On ne se connaît pas !

Le jeune homme blond ne se départit pas de son sourire tandis que la jeune femme brûlait d'envie de lui arracher les yeux.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. Allons manger !

Les professeurs et le ministre hochèrent la tête et suivirent le directeur.

- Mr Dujardin, interpella Mentha. J'aimerais vous dire un mot.

Le jeune homme sourit et resta sur place. Lorsque la dernière personne sortit –en l'occurrence, Sibylle Trelawney- il ferma la porte de la pièce. Personne n'avait remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il avait appris que son livre était entre les mains de Mentha, et qu'il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil en face du feu.

- Et bien Mentha, qu'as-tu donc à me dire ? Veux-tu le souhaiter la bienvenue à ta façon ? En m'embrassant, par exemple ?

- Je vous serai gré, Mr Dujardin, de ne pas m'appeler pas mon prénom et de bien vouloir arrêter de me tutoyer et vos familiarités !

- Pourquoi ça ? Après tout, ne suis-je pas ton fiancé ?

- Tu étais mon fiancé ! Étais ! Étais ! C'est fini depuis que tu m'as trahie !

- N'exagérons rien…

- J'exagère ? J'exagère ? C'est ça que tu dis, que j'exagère ? Alors que je t'ai trouvé au lit avec une autre femme ! Excuse-moi, mais moi, j'appelle ça une trahison !

- je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'aurais pas su attendre ! Ça faisait trois mois que j'attendais ! Et puis toi, avec ta stupide manie de ne rien faire avant le mariage !

- Si tu m'avais vraiment aimée, tu aurais attendu !

- Tu crois que ça se fait encore ? Attendre le mariage pour faire l'amour pour la première fois ? Tu crois que ton prochain fiancé saura attendre !?

- J'en suis persuadée !

- Tu veux dire que… tu es fiancée… ?

- Ça t'étonna vraiment ? Ça fait quatre mois…

- Présente-le-moi que je le prévienne !

- Le prévenir ? Et le prévenir de quoi ?

- Le prévenir que tu as autant d'expérience qu'une gamine de quatorze ans !

Mentha le gifla violemment.

- Je vais te dire une chose : je n'ai jamais couché avec toi parce que je crois qu'au fond, je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Le jeune homme reçut la nouvelle comme une seconde claque qu'elle lui aurait donnée. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Répète un peu ! rugit-il.

Mentha sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa entre les deux yeux du Français.

- Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle. Je suis Auror, je peux très facilement faire en sorte que vous vous retrouviez au Pôle Nord avec pour seul vêtement qu'un caleçon blanc à petits cœurs !

Il la lâcha.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Mentha !

- Maintenant, Mr Dujardin, je vais vous redemander de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, de ne pas me tutoyer, de ne pas me toucher ni même de m'approcher durant votre séjour à Poudlard !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme mais aiguë.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Le Pôle Nord, mon cher, répondit calmement Mentha. Le Pôle Nord…

L'homme ne répondit pas. Après quelques instants, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Peu après, ce fut Mentha qui sortit et Rogue crut entendre un sanglot étouffé lorsque la porte se referma.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce Dujardin menacer Mentha, il avait été prêt à se lever pour intervenir car il ne pouvait supporter qu'on touche à une femme en sa présence. Mais Mentha avait su se défendre.

« Pourquoi cela m'étonne-t-il ? N'est-elle pas Auror ? »


	19. Le bal d'Halloween

Et un petit chapitre en plus ^^

-----------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : Le bal d'Halloween.

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Toute l'école était en effervescence.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les filles courraient partout après un tube de rouge à lèvres ou une barrette à cheveux. Les garçons regardaient cette agitation en s'échangeant des regards un peu effrayés.

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car Ginny fut l'une des rares filles à être prête à l'heure. Elle était très jolie avec sa robe noire et orange, rappelant bien le thème d'Halloween. Ses cheveux flamboyants pendaient librement dans son dos mais elle y avait rajouté de petites barrettes de couleur noire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de sombre et ses lèvres étaient roses et brillantes. Elle sourit timidement à Harry. Il lui sourit en retour, la dévorant des yeux, et lui offrit son bras. Elle le prit et tous deux quittèrent la salle commune pur aller dans la Grande Salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Hermione qui rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe mauve. Elle avait pris le temps de se lisser les cheveux qui pendaient dans son dos. Ron en resta bouche bée. Il reprit contenance et ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la Grande Salle.

Dans la salle commune, après le départ de Ron, Neville attendait sa cavalière. Parvati, assise dans un fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés, attendait Seamus. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé. À ses poignets brillaient des bracelets d'argent. Elle soupira d'exaspération et regarda l'horloge d'un œil mauvais. Neville lui jetait des regards discrets.

À ce moment-là, Maena arriva près de Neville qui fut ébloui par sa beauté. Dans sa robe bleue nuit à la jupe recouverte de voiles transparents noir, ainsi que ses manches, elle était éblouissante.

- Tu… tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Neville.

- Je sais fit Maena d'un ton faussement modeste.

Puis, elle vit le visage surpris de Neville et commença à rire.

- Je disais ça pour rire, Neville. Merci pour le compliment, c'est gentil…

- Oh, mais je ne disais pas ça par gentillesse : tu es réellement très belle !

Maena rougit de plaisir.

- Merci Neville, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse d'être à ton goût, il m'a fallu des heures pour me coiffer !

Elle lui montra sa coiffure compliquée. Elle avait laissé ses deux mèches de devant qui lui encadraient le visage et avait rassemblé le reste en un chignon, sur l'arrière de la tête, d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches de cheveux qui finissaient en grosses boucles dans le milieu de son dos. Elle avait également planté des araignées d'argent dans son chignon. Ses boucles d'oreilles aussi étaient des araignées d'argent. Ses yeux gris étaient soulignés de noirs et légèrement ombragés de bleu.

- C'est très réussi, dit Neville.

- Merci Neville, sourit Maena.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Et Maena quitta la salle la salle commune au bras de Neville sous le regard noir de Parvati qui attendait toujours Seamus.

°o0o°

Les Serpentard étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Zabini arriva près de Malefoy en compagnie de sa cavalière, une Serpentard de cinquième année. Malefoy était venue avec Pansy Parkinson qui avait revêtu une robe verte foncée, à l'image de sa maison. Mais Zabini semblait soucieux.

- Et bien, Blaise, t'en fais une tête, remarqua Pansy.

- C'est juste qu'il m'a semblé voir Londubat avec une réelle beauté au bras…

Sa cavalière fit la moue, n'appréciant pas que son cavalier vante la beauté d'une autre fille.

- Une beauté ? Au bras de Londubat ? répéta Malefoy. Tu as dû te tromper ! T'as déjà bu trop de Bièraubeurres ?

- Mais m'a pourtant semblée pas réelle ! répliqua Zabini. Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier ! Il est là-bas, ajouta-t-il en montrant un coin de la salle.

Malefoy et Pansy s'y dirigèrent, ne voulant croire que Londubat avait une cavalière aussi belle que le prétendait Zabini. Dans ce coin de la salle on servait les apéritifs.

- Tiens, dit Neville en tendant un verre. Une Bièraubeurre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

Au moment où la cavalière de Neville allait répondre, la voix traînante de Malefoy se fit entendre :

- Tant que t'y es Londubat, sers-nous un whisky Pur Feu et une Bièraubeurre !

Pansy gloussa et Maena se retourna. Malefoy la regarda, stupéfait. Zabini n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était une beauté !

Elle le regarda, elle, de la tête aux pieds. Voyant Neville tendre la main vers une Bièraubeurre, Maena la lui retint et regarda Malefoy.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Neville n'est pas là pour vous servir mais m'accompagner à ce bal ! Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le toi-même !

- Black ? fit Pansy, incrédule. C'est toi ?

- Non, son sosie… Ben oui c'est moi !

Pansy en resta bouche bée tandis que Malefoy en profitait pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as changé… fit Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais garder l'uniforme de Poudlard peut-être ?

- Pfff ! De toute façon, quelle que soit la robe que tu portes, t'es toujours aussi plate !

Drago n'était absolument pas d'accord. Et apparemment, Neville non plus. Maena avait de belles hanches, une taille fine et une belle poitrine. Ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Une poitrine parfaite pour une jeune fille de seize ans. En bref, elle n'était pas plate du tout ! Mais il est vrai qu'à coté de la poitrine assez volumineuse de Pansy, Maena ne faisait pas le poids…

Mais Maena lui sourit aimablement.

- Mais moi, au moins, dit-elle calmement, je n'ai pas besoin de me maquiller outrageusement pour attirer l'attention.

Il est vrai que Pansy n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage ! Elle avait les lèvres fort rouges et les yeux trop maquillés.

- Tu me fais penser à un clown ! ajouta Maena.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur elle.

- Un quoi ? demanda Neville, exprimant à voix haute ce que les autres se demandaient en eux-mêmes.

- Un clown ! répéta Maena.

La surprise n'avait toujours pas quitté les yeux des trois sorciers Pur Sang qui étaient devant elle.

- Vous savez, ces personnages habillés n'importe comment au visage couvert de peintures et qui font rire les gens.

Ils firent tous les trois non de la tête.

- Ah… d'accord… murmura Maena. Je comprends : il n'y a pas de clowns chez les sorciers…

Ils firent à nouveau non de la tête et Maena soupira.

- C'est un truc de Moldus ! fit Pansy avec mépris.

- Oui, c'est un truc de Moldus ! Et alors ?

Elles s'affrontèrent du regards sous les yeux de Neville et Drago qui s'échangèrent un regard en levant un sourcil. Y'aurait-il un combat de filles avant la fin du bal ?

Puis, les yeux de Pansy se posèrent sur les araignées d'argent de la coiffure de Maena.

- Les araignées ? C'est complètement démodé !

- Ah bon ? Bof… si j'aime bien, c'est le principal, non ? Mais je dois avouer que la tienne est magnifique par rapport aux miennes.

- La mienne ? La mienne quoi ?

- Ton araignée, répondit patiemment Maena. Celle qui se trouve sur ton épaule.

Pansy baissa les yeux sur son épaule et Malefoy regarda lui aussi. La jeune Serpentard hurla en voyant que, sur son épaule, était posée une énorme araignée velue. Drago remarqua que Maena rangeait discrètement sa baguette magique.

Souriante et éblouissante, Maena passa son bras sous celui de Neville.

- Tu viens, Neville ? dit-elle d'une voix cajoleuse. J'ai aperçu Harry et les autres.

- Oui… dit Neville, les joues rouges.

Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et Pansy –qui lui jetait un regard haineux à cause du coup de l'araignée.

- Et bien, bonne soirée, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner au bras de Neville.

Les Bizarr' Sisters, qui avaient été invitées à l'occasion du bal, firent leur entrée. Dès qu'elles se mirent à jouer et à chanter, tous se mirent à danser.

- Allez Neville ! Fais-moi danser ! dit Maena en tirant son cavalier par le bras.

- Je… ne danse pas bien… protesta Neville.

- Tu m'as invitée au bal, lui rappela Maena. Donc, tu m'invites à danser. Sinon, je te jette le sort Tarentallegra !

- Tu ferais pas ça… fit Neville, horrifié.

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien !

Puis, elle sourit et entraîna Neville sut la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent en changeant de partenaire de temps en temps, si bien que Maena dansa avec Neville, ensuite avec Harry, puis avec Ron et de nouveau avec Neville.

Soudain, les Bizarr' Sisters entamèrent un air lent et mélancolique, suivi de paroles tristes et touchantes. Harry avait enlacé Ginny et Ron avait enlacé Hermione. Tous les couples s'avancèrent et dansèrent, étroitement liés. Maena regarda Neville qui regardait dans une autre direction. Elle suivit son regard qui tomba sur Parvati Patil, assise à une table, l'air boudeur.

- Invite-la à danser, dit Maena à Neville.

- Pardon ? fit celui-ci.

- Invite-la à danser !

Neville ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il baissa les yeux.

- Elle est venue avec Seamus… je ne peux pas…

- Seamus n'est pas dans les parages ! Vas-y !

- Je…

Mais avant qu'il eut le temps de dire quelque chose, Maena lui avait pris le poignet et l'entraîna vers Parvati. À quelques pas la table, Maena poussa Neville qui se retrouva devant Parvati.

- Euh… je… Salut, Parvati… dit maladroitement Neville, rougissant.

- Salut, Neville, fit Parvati avec un beau sourire.

- Ça… tu… tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda-t-il très vite.

Parvati le regarda sans rien dire. Maena, un peu en retrait, craignit qu'elle refusa. Mais un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'elle prenait la main de Neville. Ils se mirent donc à danser, étroitement enlacés.

Maena sourit devant ce spectacle puis se dirigea vers le hall pour sortir dans le jardin. Des chauves-souris volaient un peu partout. Des lanternes en forme de citrouilles illuminaient un petit chemine.

Maena s'avança un peu et s'arrêta au milieu du jardin, non loin d'un bosquet d'arbres touffus. Elle leva son visage et contempla le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Elle recommença à marcher, lentement. Il n'y avait encore personne dans les jardins, le bal venant de commencer.

Elle entendit alors des pas venant du hall et tourna la tête. Elle vit avec horreur Malefoy se diriger vers les jardins.

Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se cacha à l'ombre du bosquet d'arbres. C'étaient an fait sept arbres formant un cercle. Les arbres étaient tous serrés les uns aux autres, formant un endroit caché des yeux extérieurs. Elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle espéra que Malefoy ne l'ait pas vue.

Mais elle se trompait. Elle crut s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy surgir à côté d'elle aussi soudainement que s'il était sorti de terre. Elle retint sa respiration, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa présence.

Mais, comme il était devant elle et qu'il lui faisait face, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et avant qu'elle ne rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très différent que celui qu'il lui avait volé un peu plus tôt dans l'année…

Tout d'abord, il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il lui prit réellement les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Maena n'avait jamais été embrassée et ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre…

Après un long moment, qui sembla une éternité pour Maena, Malefoy se redressa, haletant. Maena devina qu'il la regardait mais l'obscurité aidant, elle savait aussi qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Heureusement, car elle n'avait jamais eu les joues aussi brûlantes !

Alors, la collant contre lui, Malefoy se remit à l'embrasser, fougueusement, impérieusement, avidement. C'était baiser sur baiser, ne séparant les lèvres que pour mieux les reprendre dans d'autres baisers.

Doucement, les mains du Serpentard, qui étaient toujours sur les épaules de Maena, commencèrent à descendre pour caresser langoureusement les bras de la jeune fille. Ces caresses lui procurèrent des frissons, sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, n'ayant jamais de petit copain et donc, jamais de relations intimes…

Mais, quand Malefoy avança la main vers son corsage pour en défaire les lacets, elle se raidit et s'arracha à ses lèvres. Malefoy se redressa, comme surpris. Maena reprenait son souffle.

- Je comprends… si tu es venue ici, c'est pour être seule…

Malefoy lui prit le menton et lui souleva le visage. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était ses yeux briller.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule… Pansy ?

Maena se raidit encore plus. Pansy ! Il la prenait pour Pansy Parkinson !

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses ! » pensa Maena avec dérision.

Malefoy approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'elle lui dise : « Arrête, c'est moi, la fille que tu détestes et qui te déteste. Chuis pas celle que tu crois ! » ? Si elle lui disait ça, comment réagirait-il ? Car, pour être franche, emportée par la passion que Malefoy avait mis dans ses baisers, elle y avait répondu ! Alors ? Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien… Et il lui reprit les lèvres sans qu'elle ne fasse rien…

À la fin du baiser, il lui caressa la joue et retraça le dessin de son sourcil.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Maena ne parla pas mais hocha la tête. Malefoy sentit son mouvement et soupira.

- Très bien… je saurais attendre jusqu'à tout à l'heure…

Maena baissa la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, en fait, c'était couché avec une fille… Malefoy lui redressa le visage. Il le prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Mmm… tu as un petit goût de fraise…

Puis, il partit en passant à travers les arbres, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui une Maena bien ébranlée.

S'adossant à un arbre, elle reprit contenance. Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassée ! Elle, la fille avec laquelle il s'était battu ! La fille qu'il aimait insulter à la moindre occasion ! Et il l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois, en plus ! Mais… il l'avait prise pour Pansy Parkinson ! Ça, c'était la meilleure ! Etre prise pour une fille fardée comme un clown !

Elle poussa un long soupir. Seuls les couinements des chauves-souris troublaient le silence de la nuit. Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant du hall du château. Elle regarda entre les arbres et reconnut le professeur Sithya, magnifique dans sa robe noire, et ce Français qui accompagnait le ministre de la magie français ; le blond qui se trouvait être l'ex-fiancé de la jeune femme.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de fuir ainsi ? C'est agaçant à la fin ! disait le jeune homme, contrarié.

Il parlait dans sa langue maternelle : le français.

- Alors, arrête de me suivre ! répliqua Mentha.

- J'ai à te parler ! Ecoute-moi !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses enfin en paix !

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras, non loin du bosquet, mais loin des lumières des lanternes éclairant le chemin dont ils s'étaient éloignés. Mentha s'arracha à son étreinte et se tourna vers lui.

- Que me veux-tu, à la fin ?! fit le professeur Sithya, irritée.

- C'est toi que je veux ! répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque de désir.

- Rien que ça ?! Dans ce cas, tu vas être déçu ! Tu oublies que je suis fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre !

Maena n'en revint pas. Sa prof de défense contre les forces du Mal était fiancée ?!

- Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir plus longtemps ! Va-t-en !

- Il te quittera pour la même raison que moi, prophétisa le Français. Il ne saura pas attendre que tu sois "prête"…

- Mais qu'en sais-tu ?! s'emporta Mentha. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme toi ! Il y en a qui sont doux, sensibles, attentionnés et patients ! Pas comme toi !

- Et ton fiancé a toutes ces qualités, peut-être ? s'enquit-il, sarcastique.

- Absolument !

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? fit une voix en anglais.

De là où elle était, Maena vit Rogue apparaître et le soupçonna d'avoir attendu le moment propice pour entrer en scène.

« Ça va devenir intéressant ! » pensa Maena.

- Mentha ? fit Rogue.

- Severus…

- Alors c'est lui ? fit la voix acerbe du Français en français. C'est lui, ton fiancé ?!

Mentha ne répondit pas. Le Français se tourna vers Rogue et lui demanda en anglais :

- C'est vous, son fiancé ?!

- Effectivement, répondit calmement Rogue.

Maena eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sithya et Rogue, fiancés ?! Avait-elle trop bu ? Etait-elle sujette à des hallucinations ?

- Et je vous demanderai, Mr Dujardin, de ne plus approcher Mentha.

- Serait-ce une menace ? s'offusqua l'autre.

- Je ne menace pas, je préviens, corrigea Rogue, aimablement.

Avec une exclamation de colère suivie d'un juron, Mr Dujardin fit demi-tour et retourna au château.

- Merci, Severus… murmura Mentha.

- Je savais bien qu'il vous causerait des ennuis…

- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Rogue parut confus.

- Je… vous ai entendus dans la salle des professeurs.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, pour tout dire… C'est pour cela que vous ne le laissiez jamais seul avec moi ?

- Oui. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose : lorsque vous avez quitté la salle des professeurs, ce jour-là, pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

- Parce qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal… Je l'aimais sincèrement et il m'a trompée… Et j'avais peur aussi…

- Peur ? De quoi ?

-…

- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler…

- Peur de ce qu'il a dit… Que si je rencontre quelqu'un, il me laisse tomber car il saura pas attendre que je sois… "prête"…

Maena regarda ses professeurs. Mentha était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe noire. Le décolleté était léger mais tentant. Et, derrière, la robe laissait voir le dos de la jeune femme. Rogue, quant à lui, il était majestueux dans son costume noir. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis…

Rogue s'approcha alors de Mentha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa collègue qui avait baissé la tête en parlant.

- Regardez-moi, Mentha, lui dit-il.

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda. Maena put voir des larmes briller

- Il ne vous méritait pas ! lui dit-il de but en blanc. Un homme qui fait pleurer une femme ne mérite pas ses larmes ! La seule personne qui les méritera ne les fera jamais verser !

Mentha regarda Rogue dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer lentement.

Une douce mélodie parvint jusqu'aux jardins. Mentha essuya ses larmes.

- M'inviteriez-vous à danser, Severus ? Après tout, vous vous êtes fait passer pour mon fiancé… vous pouvez bien m'accorder une danse aussi…

Après quelques instants de silence, les mains de Rogue quittèrent les épaules de la jeune femme et il l'enlaça. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Rogue eut le souvenir fugitif d'une petite fille posant sa tête sur son épaules pour s'endormir. Une petite fille qu'il avait sauvée il y a de cela bien longtemps… Et en tenant ce corps de femme contre le sien, il eut le même sentiment de bien-être qu'il y a tant d'années. Il se sentait de nouveau bien et vivant…

°o0o°

Maena regarda le couple tendrement enlacé avec une certaine envie et une petite pointe de jalousie. Elle, personne ne l'avait enlacée aussi étroitement. On l'avait embrassée mais bon…

Mais elle se jura de garder ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle était sortie pour elle seule. Même si Rogue et Sithya n'étaient pas réellement fiancés, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et à eux seuls.


	20. Le match de Quidditch

Chapitre 19 : Le match de Quidditch.

Bien des choses s'étaient produites durant le bal d'Halloween. Tout d'abord, Harry sortait officiellement avec Ginny. Il s'était déclaré à minuit, lors du feu d'artifice.

Feu d'artifice auquel Maena avait assisté depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle avait quitté le bosquet d'arbres après que Rogue eut raccompagné Sithya au château. Maena avait alors filé droit dans son dortoir. Mais, en courant, elle était tombée face à face avec Malefoy.

- Alors, on a perdu son cavalier ? avait-il dit, ironique. Je l'ai vu avec une autre fille dans les bras…

Maena ne lui avait pas répondu et, après être passée à côté de lui en lui assenant un coup d'épaules, elle avait monté les escaliers et avait filé à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant lui. Elle était juste passée à côté de lui, essayant d'oublier qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait embrassée à en perdre haleine…

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons… Neville et Parvati sortaient ensemble, ce qui surprit beaucoup de monde. Comment Neville avait-il réussi à séduire la belle Parvati ? Parvati subissait les moqueries des Serpentard mais s'en fichait royalement. Quand ils se moquaient d'elle, elle relevait fièrement la tête, glissait son bras sous celui de Neville et s'en allait avec lui, le menton relevé.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, rien n'est moins sûr. On savait que Ron s'était montré très jaloux quand un élève de Poufsouffle de septième année avait tenté d'embrasser Hermione, mais c'était tout… Apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré à la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci semblait heureuse de la réaction de Ron.

Maena apprit aussi que Luna s'était rendue au bal avec Justin Finch-Fletchley et que Pansy s'était énervée contre Malefoy parce qu'il l'avait laissée seule au début de la soirée… Et pendant que Pansy était seule, Malefoy embrassait Maena dans un bosquet en s'imaginant que c'était la Serpentard… Quelle ironie…

Maena ne dormit pas beaucoup durant les nuits qui suivirent le bal…

Harry apprit à l'équipe que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

- Et nous ferons tout pour les battre ! dit Harry. Nous ferons tout pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch !

L'équipe approuva bruyamment.

°o0o°

Mais, la veille du match, Maena n'était pas très bien. Ce matin-là, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle avait posé son visage sur ses mains, devant son bol de céréales. Elle s'endormait et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du lait qui emplissait son bol.

Elle ne dormait presque plus durant la nuit. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Malefoy se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle se réveillait alors en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur.

Elle aurait bien demandé à Madame Pomfresh une potion pour pouvoir dormir sans faire de rêves, mais elle craignait qu'elle ne lui pose des questions embarrassantes…

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient quelque peu intrigués mais Maena leur répondait qu'elle dormait peu à cause de cauchemars concernant son père. Et ils la crurent. Maena répugnait à leur mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup parce qua Malefoy l'avait embrassée et que ça hantait ses nuits !

Soudain, Malefoy et sa bande passèrent près de la table des Gryffondor et Malefoy poussa Maena. Celle-ci, se trouvant si près de son bol, se retrouva le visage dans le lait. Elle se redressa très vite et se leva, le visage dégoulinant de lait, sous les rires des Serpentard.

- Fais attention, Black, ne te noie pas ! fit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy ! répliqua Maena en s'essuyant le visage. On règlera ça sur le terrain demain !

- Sauf si tu t'endors sur ton balai…

Puis, les Serpentard s'en allèrent en ricanant.

« Ce soir, c'est décidé, je vais voir Madame Pomfresh ! Et tant pis pour les questions ! » songea Maena en repoussant une mèche de cheveux poisseux.

°o0o°

Le lendemain matin, Maena était tout à fait dispose pour son premier match en tant que poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit grâce à la potion de Madame Pomfresh qui, contrairement aux craintes de la jeune fille, ne posa pas une seule question.

Arrivée à la table des Gryffondor, elle s'assit et mangea de bon appétit, comme d'habitude. Ron aussi mangeait, ce qui surprit agréablement Harry et Hermione qui avaient l'habitude de le voir souffrir du trac…

°o0o°

Ils étaient à présent sur le terrain, face à l'équipe adverse qui avait… Malefoy pour capitaine ! Suivi de Crabbe te Goyle, les batteurs ; de Vaisey, le meilleur marqueur, de Urquhart qui était déjà dans l'équipe l'année précédente et de Pansy Parkinson, qui était devenue le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe. Millicent Bulstrode, la jeune fille à forte carrure, avait été prose pour le poste de gardien.

Maena, Ginny et Katie regardaient Pansy avec un mépris manifeste. Aucune d'elles n'avaient pensé se retrouver face à elle !

- Ben quoi, Black ? Ça te surprend que je sois dans l'équipe ? fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Maena la regarda comme si elle appartenait à une variété horriblement repoussante de Scroutt à Pétard. Puis, elle détourna la tête d'un air hautain. Pansy le prit mal.

- Et en plus, t'as perdu ta langue !

- Pas du tout, répondit Maena. Mais je viens de me rappeler que je ne parle pas aux imbéciles : ça pourrait les instruire !

Ginny et Katie éclatèrent de rire tandis que le visage de Pansy se colorait d'un rouge écrevisse. Elle murmura des malédictions à l'encontre de Maena avant de rejoindre son équipe.

- Je ne savais qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe… dit Maena.

- Parce que c'est nouveau, dit Ginny. Avant, elle ne faisait qu'encourager Malefoy en hurlant comme une possédée dans les tribunes !

- Oui, approuva Katie. Mais il est facile de voir sur quels critères ils prennent les joueurs dans cette équipe !

- Explicite, dit Maena.

- Et bien, Parkinson a dû convaincre Malefoy de l'engager à sa manière… dit-elle d'un air de conspirateur. Et tu te doutes bien que sa manière de le convaincre n'a pas dû être très… disons… catholique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non ! dit Ginny. Tu crois que… ?

- Sauf si, bien sûr, Parkinson se révèle être un prodigue au Quidditch…

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! dit Maena. C'est pas la capacités qu'elle peut montrer dans un lit qui fait d'elle un bon joueur !

- Capitaines, appela Mrs Bibine, coupant cours à la discussion des trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Serrez-vous la main !

Harry et Malefoy essayèrent de se broyer la main de l'autre.

- Enfourchez vos balais ! Attention, à mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux… un !

Elle siffla et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent. Ron fila vers ses buts et on lâcha les balles.

Une voix s'élevé alors au-dessus du stade. Une voix qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, étant celle de sa meilleure amie.

- Bien le bonjour et bienvenus pour ce premier match qui opposera Serpentard à Gryffondor.

C'était bien la voix d'Hermione ! Harry se tourna vers Ron et tous deux se posèrent la même question : depuis quand Hermione commentait-elle les match de Quidditch, elle qui n'aimait pas ce sport… ?

Mais une autre voix s'éleva. C'était celle du deuxième commentateur.

« Et depuis quand il y a deux commentateurs ? » se demanda Harry.

- Cette année, ce sont deux nouveaux capitaines qui ont constitués les équipes, fit la voix d'Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle qu'Harry appréciait. Je crois que nous sommes tous surpris du choix du gardien choisi par Malefoy. D'habitude, les gardiens sont quand même assez… légers… pour être plus rapides à réagir… Je peux donc constater qu'il suffit d'être l'amie de la petite amie du capitaine pour être choisi…

- MacMillan ! fit la voix de McGonagall.

Mais la remarqua du Poufsouffle fut accueillie par des huées et des applaudissements du côté des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Harry perçut distinctement les rires de Ginny, Maena et Katie.

- Et Serpentard passe à l'attaque avec Vaisey qui passe le Souafle à Urquhart qui le repasse à Vaisey. Il fonce vers les buts, tire et… et Weasley bloque le tir !

Les Gryffondor acclamèrent Ron.

- Gryffondor récupère le Souafle, dit Hermione. Ginny Weasley fonce vers les buts. Elle passe à Maena Black qui évite de justesse un Cognard lancé par Goyle et qui passe le Souafle à Katie Bell. Elle se rapproche des buts… elle tire… et elle marque !

Les supporters des Gryffondor acclamèrent et applaudirent bruyamment.

- Et c'est Urquhart de Serpentard qui récupère le Souafle, dit Ernie. Mais Black réussit à s'emparer du Souafle des mains de Urquhart. Elle file vers les buts. Elle passe à Weasley qui passe elle-même à Bell et… Bell renvoie le Souafle à Black…

- Attention au Cognard !!! dit Hermione dans son micro. Ouf… il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !

- Black a un véritable don pour éviter les Cognards… pas de chance, Crabbe ! lança Ernie.

Harry sourit et se félicita pour son choix. Les trois jeunes filles étaient vraiment très douées.

Du côté des poursuiveurs, Maena avait repassé le Souafle à Ginny. Katie était bloquée par Crabbe et Goyle qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Ginny volait en direction des buts avec le Souafle sous le bras. Pansy essaya de la désarçonner mais la Gryffondor parvint à l'éviter en faisant un virage serré digne d'une pro. Maena lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce. Ginny lui répondit par un large sourire et lui passa le Souafle. Maena fila vers les buts et parvint à tirer, évitant facilement Bulstrode. Et Maena marqua.

- Soixante points à dix en faveur de Gryffondor, annonça Ernie, un peu plus tard. Et c'est Black qui a le Souafle. Urquhart fonce vers elle pour prendre le Souafle et… Non !

Des cris de fureur s'élevèrent des gradins. Urquhart, au lieu de prendre la Souafle de mains de la jeune fille, s'était emparé de sa tête ! Comme s'il se fut agi du Souafle. La tête de Maena sous le bras, il vola en direction d'un Ron rouge de colère. Maena, à demi étouffée, avait lâché le Souafle, que Pansy s'empressa de récupérer, et sortit sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort à Urquhart. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement et lâcha Maena qui était rouge de colère et à cause de son quasi étouffement.

Madame Bibine siffla et s'approcha des deux joueurs et ordonna à Maena de baisser sa baguette –elle avait l'intention de jeter un autre sort au Serpentard. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'arbitre fit disparaître le sang qui coulait abondamment du nez d'Urquhart.

- Lancer un sort ! Pendant un match de Quidditch ! hurla madame Bibine, hors d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu cela.

- Ah ouais ? Et vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un qui prenait la tête de quelqu'un d'autre pour une balle écarlate ?! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cet imbécile a pris ma tête pour un Souafle ! Je devais attendre qu'il me tue par étouffement, c'est ça ?!

- Ça suffit ! coupa Madame Bibine. Penalty pour Gryffondor et un autre pour Serpentard.

Ginny marqua le but sans problème et Ron parvint à arrêter le Souafle lancé par Vaisey du bout des doigts. Sous l'emprise de la colère, Peakes et Coote envoyèrent les Cognards sur les Serpentard avec force. Harry fut heureux de la solidarité de son équipe.

Soudain, il remarqua un éclat doré près du sol. Malefoy aussi l'avait repéré car c'est simultanément qu'ils plongèrent vers le sol.

- Laisse tomber le balafré, tu l'auras pas ! fit Malefoy, voulant le déstabiliser.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se coucha un peu plus sur son balai. Il tendit la main en même temps que Malefoy. Harry accéléra tant qu'il put… et enfin, il referma son poing sur la petite balle dorée.

- Harry a attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla Hermione, dont la voix se répercuta dans tout le stade.

- Et Gryffondor remporte le match avec 230 points face à 50 points pour les Serpentard.

Harry atterrit et toute son équipe accourut vers lui et lui sautèrent dans les bras. Maena avait repris son teint pâle, à part que ses joues étaient roses sous l'excitation de la victoire.

Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Harry et l'étreignit fort.

Et Katie était tellement heureuse qu'elle serrait dans ses bras quiconque se trouvait à sa portée. Peakes et Coote furent tout heureux lorsqu'elle les serra contre elle.

Les Serpentard atterrirent non loin des Gryffondor. Malefoy les regarda avec mépris et décida de s'en prendre à Maena, une fois de plus.

- Dommage que tu ne te sois pas noyée dans ton bol hier, Black ! persifla-t-il.

Maena se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! J'm'en fiche de ce que tu dis". Puis, elle se tourna vers Coote pour lui parler. Mais Malefoy n'en avait pas encore fini…

- Tu aurais eu une mort digne de ton père !

Cette fois-ci, elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Harry et les autres aussi s'étaient tournés vers le Serpentard. Content de capter l'intention d'un auditoire, Malefoy sourit narquoisement et continua, implacable :

- Tu aurais eu une mort tout aussi stupide ! Imagine le tableau : le père meurt en passant à travers un voile et la fille en se noyant dans un bol !

Avant qu'Harry ou Ron n'ait pensé à l'en empêcher, Maena lâcha son balai et fonça sur Malefoy. Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette, tandis que Malefoy mettait sa main sur sa joue, et la pointa sur le jeune homme.

- Et ben, vas-y ! fit Maena, au bord des larmes. Répète-le que mon père a eu une mort stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Mais tu devras en payer les conséquences !

- Black !! Rangez immédiatement votre baguette !! cria McGonagall en courant vers elle. Et expliquez-vous !! ordonna-t-elle.

- Il m'a provo…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Goyle, toujours sur son balais avec sa lourde batte de batteurs à la main, frappa violemment sur un Cognard en visant Maena. Mais Goyle visa mal et n'atteignit pas la bonne cible…

Il y eut un cri de douleur et un bruit de chute. Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne touchée par le Cognard qu n'était autre que… le professeur Sithya !


	21. L'aprèsmatch

Chapitre 20 : L'après match.

Le silence s'était abattu sur le stade.

Le professeur Sithya, qui était descendue avec les autres professeurs pour féliciter les joueurs, était à présent couchée sur le ventre, sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Le Cognard de Goyle l'avait touchée à l'épaule gauche et projetée sur le sol. Elle remua et se releva. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de s'appuyer sur les bars, elle gémit de douleur et ramena son bras gauche contre elle.

Le professeur McGonagall explosa contre Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ! hurla-t-elle. Vous vouliez la tuer ou quoi !

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était penché vers Mentha.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je crois… répondit-elle.

- Je le savais ! dit McGonagall en tenant Goyle par le bras. Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit ! J'avais dit qu'il fallait reporter le match ! Madame Pomfresh est absente ! Elle est chez sa sœur !

- Je crois… que j'ai l'épaule déboîtée… dit Mentha d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vais m'en occuper, assura le professeur Rogue. Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

Mentha se leva, tenant toujours son bras contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue.

- Suivez-moi, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Il entra dans le château, laissant le soin à McGonagall de punir Goyle, au désespoir de ce dernier. Il descendit ensuite dans les cachots et fit entrer Mentha dans son bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, intriguée, tandis que Rogue cherchait quelque chose dans son armoire. Mentha s'était approchée du bureau et regardait les bocaux posés dessus. Elle observa attentivement le bocal que Maena avait observé, un peu plus tôt dans l'année : celui dont le contenu ressemblait à un embryon qui flottait dans un liquide verdâtre.

- C'est glauque, remarqua-t-elle. Comment faîtes-vous pour garder une horreur pareille sur votre bureau ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se détourna de l'armoire et emplit un verre d'une potion orange. Une légère odeur de brûlé s'en échappait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en observant le liquide avec un air de soupçon.

- N'aviez-vous pas dit que votre épaule était déboîtée ? Si tel est le cas, il faut bien la remettre en place, non ?

Mentha avait considérablement pâli.

- Et c'est cette potion qui va me la remettre en place, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Rogue. On va devoir faire cela… manuellement…

Mentha était très blanche. Elle aurait pu concurrencer un fantôme !

- La potion va atténuer la douleur et la sensibilité, expliqua le maître des potions. De ce fait, vous ne sentirez presque rien lors de… l'opération.

Tremblante, Mentha but une gorgée de potion et grimaça.

- C'est amer ! On ne peut rajouter quelque chose du sucré comme du miel ou…

- Désolé, tout ce qui contient du sucre neutralise les effets de la potion.

- Tant pis…

Elle but le reste de la potion d'un trait.

- Maintenant, il faut attendre quelques minutes pour que la potion agisse. Je vais retirer votre cape. Elle risque de gêner lorsque je vous remettrai l'épaule…

Il défit l'attache en argent de la cape de la jeune femme et lui retira sa cape. Elle avait le même ensemble que lors de son entrée à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ses nouveaux collègues : jupe vert foncé, chemise noire et corselet menthe.

Il lui montra une chaise et Mentha s'y assit, attendant que la potion agisse. Une vague de chaleur remontait le long de son dos. Son épaule la faisait déjà moins souffrir mais la douleur était toujours présente. De la sueur perlait sur son front et elle se demanda si c'était l'un des effets de la potion. Apparemment oui, car quand Rogue la vit s'essuyer le visage, il dit :

- Voilà, la potion agit. Nous allons pouvoir remettre votre épaule en place. Vous êtes prête ?

- Non… avoua-t-elle. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Rogue sourit.

- En effet. Serrez les dents et fixez un point dans la pièce. Essayez de ne pas penser à votre épaule.

- Facile à dire…

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Elle serra bien fort les dents. Elle sentit Rogue lui prendre le bras, poser son autre main sur son épaule… et il tira d'un coup sec.

Il y eut un étrange craquement et un cri de douleur étouffé.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Rogue.

Mentha hocha la tête. La douleur s'en allait.

- Ça va mieux…

Rogue fit faire des tours et des moulinets à son bras.

- Vous avez mal quand je fais ça ?

- Plus trop… juste un petit élancement.

Le maître des potions parut satisfait.

- Ça partira, ne vous en faîtes pas, lui dit-il. Dans quelques heures, vous ne sentirez absolument plus rien.

- Merci beaucoup, Severus.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Elle lui sourit aimablement et il se surprit à répondre à ce sourire.

°o0o°

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, les joueurs se changeaient en parlant de leurs impressions sur le match. Seule Maena restait silencieuse. Les paroles de Malefoy l'avaient blessée. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment son père était mort…

- Qu'es dis-tu Maena ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix d'un Ron fou d'enthousiasme.

- Ah… euh, oui, tu as bien joué… dit-elle.

- Je parlais de la façon dont Ginny a marqué le penalty, l'informa-t-il.

- Ah ! Oui… remarquable, Ginny, dit-elle à la jeune fille.

Tous les joueurs la regardèrent, intrigués, tandis qu'elle rangeait sa robe écarlate.

- En tout cas, dit-elle, feignant l'enthousiasme, je suis bien contente que McGonagall m'ait oubliée ! Elle était trop occupée avec ce crétin de Goyle !

Les autres joueurs ricanèrent à ce souvenir. Maena remarqua alors que le soleil s'était couché.

« Les journées sont bien courtes en novembre… » songea-t-elle.

- Allez ! s'exclama Harry. Une fête nous attend dans la salle commune !

Les joueurs approuvèrent avec des exclamations de joies.

- J'arrive, fit Peakes. Je dois remettre la boîte contenant les balles en place.

- Laisse Jimmy, je vais le faire, dit Maena. Va rejoindre les autres.

- Non, ça va…

- Laisse-moi faire, Jimmy. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule…

Peakes hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

- D'accord. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

- Oui… à tout de suite, répondit Maena.

Et elle le regarda rejoindre les autres. Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les mots de Malefoy résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Mort stupide… à travers un voile… »

Soudain, elle se leva et, pour calmer le monstre qui grondait en elle et à qui on donne le nom de "fureur", elle donna un coup de poing contre le mur. Le monstre se calma mais elle avait maintenant mal à la main. Elle fit bouger ses doigts et constata que rien n'était cassé.

Elle soupira longuement. Elle rangea ensuite la boîte qui contenait les balles. Une fois cela fait, elle but de l'eau et sortit. Le vent de novembre souffla et elle constata que le temps était encore doux.

Elle regarda la myriade d'étoiles qui piquetait le ciel et sourit tandis que le vent jouait avec ses mèches ébène. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le château.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté d'un bosquet d'arbres et de buissons, elle entendit la voix de Pansy.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Maena se retourna, s'attendant à la voir à quelques pas d'elle. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle l'avait quand même bien entendue, cette voix. Même qu'elle était un peu essoufflée…

Elle haussa les épaules et se décida à se remettre en route vers le château quand elle entendit la voix de Malefoy répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il d'une voix lasse.

Maena comprit. Ils étaient dans les bosquets et ne devaient y faire des choses très catholiques…

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit son propre nom.

- Pourquoi tu as embrassé Black ?

- Parce que tu trouves que ça ressemble à un baiser ? répliqua Malefoy. J'appelle plutôt ça un coup de poing !

Maena se retint de rire à grande peine.

- Je ne parlais pas de tout à l'heure, crétin ! Je parlais du jour où tu l'as embrassée pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques !

« Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir… » pensa Maena.

Elle s'était approchée silencieusement du bosquet et se cachait dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour ne pas être repérée.

Elle entendit Malefoy soupirer.

- Tu vas encore ma bassiner longtemps avec ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais donné une réponse convaincante !

Elle entendit du bruit, comme si Malefoy voulait se lever.

- Ah non ! s'écria Pansy. Tu restes là !

De nouveaux bruits se firent entendre et Maena devina que Pansy s'était mise à califourchon sur Malefoy pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Retire-toi ! ordonna Malefoy, irrité.

- Pas avant que j'aie eu une réponse à ma question !

- Mais ce date de septembre ! fit Malefoy.

- Et alors ? Le fait est toujours le même : tu l'as embrassée ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Malefoy réfléchissait peut-être à la question… s'il réfléchissait… Ou peut-être qu'il essayait de trouver un mensonge plausible… ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ! finit pas répondre le jeune homme.

- Mauvaise réponse !

- Bon, d'accord ! Elle m'avait énervé dans le train et je me suis juré de briser son amour-propre ! Et j'en avais envie, aussi ! Voilà, contente ?

- T'avais _envie _de l'embrasser ? s'insurgea Pansy.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je vais te le dire ! La prochaine fois que tu auras _envie_ de coucher avec quelqu'un, demanda donc à Black, vu que t'as eu _envie_ de l'embrasser. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sera aussi complaisante que moi !

Maena se colla au tronc et vit Pansy émerger du bosquet, toute échevelée. La Serpentard se dirigea vers le château à grands pas. Maena jugea alors plus prudent d'attendre que Malefoy soit parti avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se lever. Il sortit lui aussi du bosquet et Maena le vit remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis, il regarda le ciel et soupira une nouvelle fois, plus longuement.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… mais je ne trouve pas de réponse plausible…

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots mais Maena avait entendu. Puis, elle le vit se diriger vers le château, dans le sillage de Pansy.

Maena, adossée à l'arbre, avait du mal à y croire. Drago Malefoy avait eu envie de l'embrasser, elle, Maena Black ! Elle secoua la tête et essaya de se persuader de sa propre folie.

- C'est ça ! Je suis folle et j'ai tout inventé ! Faut dire aussi que je suis encore sous le choc des paroles de Malefoy à propos de la mort de mon père…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en se répétant inlassablement ces mots. Elle finirait bien par y croire. Après tout, la psychologie de la persuasion, ça existe !

- Potage Royal, dit-elle au portrait de la dame en rose.

Celle-ci pivota avec un sourire et laissa entrer Maena. Elle fut acclamée par les autres Gryffondor et Malefoy sortit bien vite de ses pensées tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amis, une Bièraubeurre à la main pour fêter leur victoire.

La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit sans que personne ne se soucie de rien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la victoire des Gryffondor sur les Serpentard. Rien d'autre ne peut faire plus plaisir à des Gryffondor qu'une occasion de rabaisser ces prétentieux de serpents. Et cette fois-ci, leur victoire était incontestable !

Entourée de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Maena se sentait vivante et plus heureuse que jamais. Elle sourit à ses amis. Ses _vrais _amis.


	22. Révisions et révélation

Chapitre 21 : Révisions et révélations.

C'était un peu après le match de Quidditch. Harry était inquiet pour Maena. Ron, Hermione et Ginny aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle semblait nerveuse et sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment. La veille, elle s'en était même prise à une élève de deuxième année parce que celle-ci riait trop fort à son goût. La pauvre petite avait fini en larmes quand Maena eut fini de s'époumoner après elle.

Hermione leur apprit aussi que la jeune fille ne dormait presque plus la nuit.

- Elle semble au bord de la crise de nerfs ! s'inquiéta Ginny en voyant pestiférer après un élève de troisième année qui avait eu le malheur de la bousculer.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Ron. Elle va finir par s'arracher les cheveux !

Les autres acquiescèrent. Justement, Maena se dirigeait vers eux. Elle laissa tomber trois épais bouquins sur la table, s'assit et se mit à les feuilleter fébrilement.

- Euh… Maena ? se risqua Ron.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, agressive.

- On s'inquiète pour toi, dit Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette ces derniers temps…

- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien ! dit-elle avec aigreur. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Puis, elle replongea dans son livre sous les regards intrigués de ses amis. Ron avisa alors le livre.

- Que fais-tu avec ce livre de métamorphose ?

- Ben, j'étudie, évidemment !

- T'étudies ? répéta Harry. Mais pourquoi ? McGonagall ne nous a rien donné comme devoir… ni comme évaluation…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais j'étudie pour le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ! Et je suis en train de devenir dingue !

- Les BUSE ? s'étonna Ginny. Mais, c'est en cinquième année qu'on passe les Buse…

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas ici en cinquième année, expliqua Maena sans quitter son livre des yeux. Et à Beauxbâtons, c'est totalement différent d'ici ! Je suis obligée de passer les BUSE pour continuer…

- Ça se passait comment à Beauxbâtons ? s'enquit Hermione.

- On passe des examens au bout de six ans, pas cinq. Ensuite, suivant les résultats obtenus, et ton choix de profession, on te guidait vers telle ou telle matière…

Soudain, elle s'affaissa et mit son front sur le livre en soupirant.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Ils auraient pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même ! En runes, je confonds toujours _dagaz_ et _mannaz _! Sans oublier _ansuz_ et _fehu _! (NDA : les runes sont très ressemblantes) Et quand je suis stressée, je suis incapable de jeter le sortilège de Transfert correctement ! Et je confonds aussi les Gobelins lors de leur révolte ! Emeric le Grincheux et Ulric le Grimaceux ! De quoi embrouiller tout le monde ! Et avec ça, ce que Malefoy m'a dit lors du match ne veut pas me quitter d'une semelle !

Personne ne dit un mot. Maena ne bougeait pas, restant le front dans son manuel. Soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda Harry, qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, dans les yeux.

- Harry… il faut que je te demande quelque chose… ou sinon, ça me hantera toujours… (elle inspira profondément). Comment mon père est-il mort ?

Harry et Maena s'observaient tandis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny retenaient leur souffle.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Harry. Je vais devenir folle ! Ça veut dire quoi, il est mort en passant à travers un voile ?! J'ai le droit de connaître la vérité ! C'est mon droit !

Harry savait qu'elle en avait le droit. Mais lui, aurait-il la force de relater la mort de son parrain ? Pourtant, il savait que si Maena n'apprenait pas la façon dont était mort Sirius, elle risquait de rater ses BUSE… Et si ce n'était pas lui qui le lui raconte, Malefoy s'en chargera, en déformant les propos… le connaissant…

Il se décida…

- Très bien… mais sache que c'est difficile pour moi de te raconter cette histoire –bien que ce n'en soit pas réellement une…- et que, ce sera sans doute difficile à écouter pour toi…

- Il faut que je le sache… dit Maena.

- Très bien, dit Harry.

Il inspira profondément et regarda Maena dans les yeux.

- C'est une longue histoire…

Il lui expliqua alors les rêves qu'il faisait l'année passée, lorsqu'il "était" Voldemort. Il lui expliqua les leçons désastreuses d'Occlumancie avec Rogue et les cauchemars qui suivirent les leçons. Et il lui raconta son rêve dans lequel il voyait Sirius se faire torturer par Voldemort au ministère de la magie. Il lui raconta aussi le mensonge de Kreattur.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au quartier de l'Ordre, qu'il était au ministère, alors qu'il soignait Buck à l'étage supérieur…

- J'vais le buter, cet elfe ! marmonna Maena.

- On a donc été au ministère…

- On ? souligna Maena.

- Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi. On s'y est rendu à dos de Sombrals. Arrivés là, on a constaté qu'on était tombés dans un piège tendu pas Voldemort (Ron tressaillit une fois de plus en entendant le nom du mage noir) et ses Mangemorts. Ils voulaient s'emparer de la prophétie… Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre de la Mort. Les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se sont battus là. Sirius était présent. Bellatrix Lestrange a jeté un sort à Sirius… il est tombé et est passé à travers le voile de l'arcade… et il n'en est pas ressorti…

Maena hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- La chambre de la Mort… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Au moins, reprit-elle plus fort, il n'aura pas souffert… Merci Harry…

Puis, Maena replongea dans son livre tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir. Elle les cacha en posant son visage sur ses mains. Tous la regardèrent d'un air désolé.

- Si tu as envie de pleurer, lui dit doucement Harry, alors vas-y : pleure !

Maena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle commença à pleurer doucement. Ses amis la réconfortèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione l'avaient entourée de leurs bras. Lorsque Maena se fut calmée, elle essuya ses larmes et sourit légèrement.

- Merci à vous tous, dit-elle. Merci pour tout.

Ses amis sourirent. Voulant changer de sujet de conversation, Ron lui demanda :

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenue assez tôt. Ils t'ont prévenue quand ?

- Il y a trois jours… et je passe les examens les deux premières semaines de décembre, avant les vacances de Noël.

- Mais décembre, c'est dans deux semaines ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Je sais… Ça va être dur d'aller en cours et de préparer les examens… Mais j'y arriverai !

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Maena était à cran. Comprenant l'importance des BUSE pour les avoir lui-même passés l'année précédente, Harry ne l'obligea pas à suivre les entraînements de Quidditch, ce dont la jeune fille lui fut reconnaissante.

Elle passa tout son temps libre à étudier à la Bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Lors des repas, elle avait toujours un livre ou ses notes qu'elle lisait en mangeant. En tout cas, Harry constat qu'elle allait bien mieux depuis le jour où il lui avait relaté la mort de Sirius.

« Elle va réussir ses BUSE ! » pensa-t-il avec assurance.

Harry constata aussi que Maena restait un peu après les cours pour demander des renseignements aux professeurs sur tel ou tel sortilège. Elle alla même auprès de Rogue !

À la fin du cours de potions de la semaine précédant ses examens, elle dit à ses amis de partir devant elle et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, avant de se diriger vers la terreur des cachots qui se tenait derrière son bureau. Il l'avait vu s'approcher mais n'avait pas lever les yeux de son parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Black ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Euh… j'aimerais vous poser une question…

- Je vous écoute… dit Rogue d'une voix résignée en posant son parchemin.

- C'est à propos du Philtre de Paix. Vous l'avez vu l'année passée mais, à Beauxbâtons, nous ne l'avons pas étudié… C'est pour savoir dans quel livre je pourrais y trouver la recette…

- Vous ne la connaissez pas, cette potion ? demanda Rogue, narquois.

- Non. Nous ne la voyons pas avant la sixième année, cette potion. Et mes BUSE commencent la semaine prochaine… Si je dois fouiller et lire tous les livres de potions, je ne m'en sortirais jamais…

Rogue remarqua alors son air fatigué et ses yeux cernés. Il se détourna d'elle et ouvrit une armoire de laquelle il sortit un vieux manuel de potions.

- Vous y trouverez la recette dans ce livre, dit le professeur en lui tendant le livre.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Maena.

- Merci. Merci infiniment, professeur Rogue !

- N'oubliez pas que je n'accepte que ceux qui ont obtenu un O en potions ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vos amis Potter, Weasley et Londubat ont réussi… (NDA : Ouais, bon, on disait que… ^_ - )

- Ne vous en faites pas, je l'aurai, ce O ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : n'espérez pas ! Vous devrez me supporter jusqu'à la fin !

- Nous verrons, Black, nous verrons.

- C'est tout vu ! Mon ambition est de devenir potionniste, vous savez…

- Potionniste ? Vous ?!

- Oui, moi ! L'ami de mon grand-père –vous savez, celui qui m'a dit pour la fève et le couteau d'argent- est très doué en potions et m'a dit que j'avais le potentiel nécessaire pour réaliser mon rêve.

- Ainsi, votre rêve est de devenir potionniste ? Et qui est donc cet ami de votre grand-père, si doué en potions ?

- Horace Slughorn.

- Slughorn ? répéta Rogue.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui… Il enseignait les potions ici. C'est mon prédécesseur…

- Ah bon ? Il ne me l'avait jamais dit… Et bien, merci beaucoup pour le livre, professeur Rogue. Je vous le rendrai après mes BUSE. Au revoir.

- Oui, c'est ça, au revoir.

Et Maena sortit du cachot et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à temps à son cours d'études des Runes.

Décembre arriva. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne voyaient presque plus Maena. Evidemment, elle ne participait plus aux cours. Un seul examinateur s'était déplacé vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule élève. Durant ses examens, ils ne virent Maena que pendant les repas et le soir, dans la salle commune, en train d'étudier. La voyant à bout de nerfs, personne n'eut l'imprudence de lui adresser la parole.

Enfin, ce fut son dernier jour d'examen et elle recommença à vivre. Elle parlait avec ses amis. Elle parlait de tout sauf des BUSE.

Lors du dîner, sous un faux ciel nuageux, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Cette année est une année de réjouissances car nous allons organiser un bal de Noël !

Les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

- Ce bal aura lieu la veille du premier jour des vacances de Noël.

- Encore un bal ?! fit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

- Allons, Severus, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous pourrez toujours enlever des points aux élèves qui se cachent dans les bosquets qui ne font pas des choses très… catholiques, dit le professeur Sithya, quelque peu moqueuse.

Le week-end, Maena, Hermione, Ginny et Luna –qui était tombée par hasard sur les trois Gryffondor dans le Hall d'entrée- se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-lard. Mrs Satine les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Pour le bal de Noël, je suppose, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Suivez-moi. Je viens de terminer des robes qui vont irons à merveille !

Les quatre jeunes filles s'émerveillèrent devant les quatre robes de Mrs Satine.

- Elles sont magnifiques ! souffla Ginny.

- Et comme vous m'êtes sympathiques, ajouta Mrs Satine sur un ton de conspirateur, je vous fais un prix d'ami.

Le prix d'ami était très bas pour des robes de cette qualité. Mais sous l'insistance de Mrs Satine –qui refusait de donner un autre prix- elles finirent par les acheter.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Satine, dit Hermione avec effusion.

- Bah, c'est bientôt Noël, après tout, répondit la vendeuse en souriant.

Après avoir acheté les robes, les étudiantes retournèrent à Poudlard avec leurs nouvelles robes de bal. Lorsque Maena, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elles furent assaillies par Harry et Ron qui voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblaient les robes. Elles se contentèrent de dire, énigmatiques :

- Vous verrez !

°o0o°

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours, seulement, avant le bal. Bien sûr, la plupart des filles ne parlaient que de ça…

Le mercredi, alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maena et Ginny quittaient la Grande Salle, une foule rassemblée en haut des escaliers attira leur attention.

- Regarde comme elle est belle, cette chouette ! chuchotait une élève de Poufsouffle de troisième année.

En effet, au-dessus de la foule en haut des escaliers volait une chouette qui décrivait des cercles.

- Athéna ! souffla Maena.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se faufila dans la foule en jouant des coudes.

- Athéna ! appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, l'oiseau vola vers elle et se posa sur son bras. Maena redescendit vers ses amis tout en morigénant sa chouette.

- Tu sais que, normalement, tu dois apporter le courrier dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les autres hiboux, et pas faire la maligne !

La chouette fauve se contenta de hululer joyeusement, ce qui la faisait ressembler à Coquecigrue.

- J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça ! soupira Maena.

Nouveau hululement joyeux d'Athéna.

- Bon, voyons plutôt ce que tu m'apportes.

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de sa chouette qui se percha sur son épaule.

- Oh, non ! dit Maena en pâlissant. Les résultats des BUSE…

- Et bien, ouvre ! la pressa Ginny.

Maena l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire… est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes… ouais, bon, ça je sais… les notes ? Ah, voilà ! Maena Siriane Black a obtenu…Astronomie… O … Soins aux créatures magiques… E… Sortilèges… O… Défense contre les forces du Mal… O… Etudes des runes… E… Arithmancie… O… Botanique… E… Histoire de la magie… E… Métamorphose… O et Potions… O !!!

Elle sauta de joie et serra ses amis dans ses bras à tour de rôle en s'exclamant : "J'ai O en potions ! J'ai O en potions !".

°o0o°

Un peu plus loin, des Serpentard l'observaient. C'était Pansy Parkinson, entourée d'une bande de copines. L'expression de Pansy, qui regardait Maena, frôlait le dégoût.

« Tu me le paieras cher, Black, crois-moi ! »


	23. Le bal de Noël

Chapitre 22 : Le bal de Noël.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et un épais manteau blanc recouvrait le parc de Poudlard.

Les quatre amis parlaient entre eux, suivis par les Serpentard qui se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille.

- C'est agréable de sortir quand il fait bon, dit Maena, mais en hiver, c'est autre chose !

- C'est clair… dit Ron en claquant des dents.

- Au fait, Maena, dit Hermione, tu vas avec qui au bal ?

Ron avait bien entendu invité Hermione. Et comme ils sortaient ensemble depuis Halloween, Harry avait invité Ginny et Neville avait invité Parvati.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Maena en haussant les épaules. Personne n'ose plus m'inviter parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec eux au début de l'année… Je crois bien que je n'irai pas…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Ron s'était soudain figé et fixait quelque chose devant lui. Il avait le teint étrangement verdâtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Ron ne répondit pas et leva la main pour pointer quelque chose. Les trois autres regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. Harry et Hermione retinrent leur souffle…

À l'orée de la Forêt interdite, près de la cabane de Hagrid, se trouvait Touffu, portant une chaîne autour du cou de la tête du milieu.

- Ben quoi ? fit Maena. Ce n'est qu'un Tricéphale !

Un peu plus loin de là, Neville aussi s'était figé en reconnaissant le monstre qui gardait un étage interdit cinq ans auparavant, lors de leur première année à Poudlard.

Ils s'avancèrent tout de même, ne voulant pas donner aux Serpentard matière à rire d'eux.

- Bonjour ! dit joyeusement Hagrid lorsque les élèves se furent tous approchés –en gardant toutefois une belle distance avec le "chien".

Le "chien" en question était énorme. Il avait trois têtes monstrueuses avec trois mâchoires pleines de dents tranchantes et couvertes de bave. Ses poils étaient noirs et luisants.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons observer un Tricéphale. Qui peut me dire quelle est la nourriture habituelle du Tricéphale ?

- Les élèves ! marmonna Ron.

- Les professeurs de potions ! chuchota Harry d'un air heureux.

Maena les regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ils sont surtout carnivores, répondit Hermione à qui Hagrid avait donné l'autorisation de parler. Ils mangent n'importe quelle viande, quelle soit crue ou cuite.

- Exact. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Celui-ci m'appartient, poursuivit Hagrid en caressant le flan du monstre.

- On sait ! marmonnèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Il s'appelle Touffu. Qui peut me dire d'où ils viennent ?

Maena leva la main en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, Maena.

Hermione baissa la main, déçue.

- Les Tricéphales sont originaires de Grèce. D'ailleurs, les Moldus de l'antiquité en ont fait un symbole : celui de l'impartialité car ils s'imaginaient que c'était un monstre qui vivait en Enfer et qui dévorait quiconque essayait de passer devant lui. Il faut noter aussi que les Tricéphales détestent les oiseaux.

- Bravo ! dit Hagrid, enthousiaste. Quinze points pour Gryffondor.

Maena jeta un regard satisfait à Pansy. Celle-ci bouillait littéralement de rage.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa très vite. L'une des têtes du monstre regarda Maena et se mit à grogner et aboyer, bientôt suivie pas les autres têtes de la créature. Touffu se défit de la chaîne qui l'entravait et se rua sur la jeune fille, totalement paralysée par la peur. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit… Elle entendit juste une voix masculine crier : "Attention !" avant qu'elle ne sente une main la prendre par la taille et la plaquer au sol. La neige amortit la chute. Il y eut des murmures autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à ce monstre ?!

- Ils vont bien ?

- Il y avait un oiseau derrière Maena…

- Elle aurait pu être grièvement blessée !

Maena releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Hagrid tirer sur la chaîne de Touffu. Il le mit dans un enclos aux hautes et épaisses barrières.

Maena sentit alors la main de celui qui l'avait sauvée sur sa taille et le sentit se redresser derrière elle. Elle se rassit aussi, pâle comme une morte. Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine. Tout le monde –les Gryffondor, pour être plus exacte- la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je… vais bien… murmura-t-elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son sauveteur et fut plus que surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de… Malefoy ! Pourtant, c'était bien le Serpentard qui était assis juste derrière elle et qui avait toujours sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il reprenait son souffle.

- Ça va, Maena ? s'affola Hermione.

Malefoy retira sa main de la taille de la Gryffondor. Harry et Ron aidèrent Maena à se relever. Une fois sur pieds, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- Ça va… à part que ce Touffu a failli m'arracher la tête…

Maena se tourna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci s'était relevé et époussetait ses habits pleins de neige.

- Merci, Malefoy, dit-elle avec gratitude. Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et alla près des autres Serpentard qui le dévisageaient. Dans tous les regards, Malefoy put y voir du reproche. Dans tous les regards sauf dans deux, dont celui de Blaise Zabini.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? attaqua Pansy.

- Mais, elle allait se faire arracher la tête ! dit une Serpentard qui était plus petite et plus sensible que ceux de sa maison.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Sally-Anne ! aboya Pansy.

Ladite Sally-Anne baissa la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard compatissant de Blaise Zabini qui avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, sans jamais trouver le courage de le lui avouer.

- C'est une Gryffondor et toi, tu la sauves ! reprit Pansy à l'adresse de Malefoy. Si tu n'avais rien fait, on aurait été débarrassés de Black et de ce crétin de Hagrid !

- J'l'ai pas fait exprès, OK ? fit sèchement Malefoy.

Et la discussion s'acheva là.

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maena et Ginny étaient assis près du feu. Ron avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à sa sœur.

- Et Malefoy t'a sauvée ?! s'étonna Ginny en regardant Maena. J'ai du mal à le croire !

- T'es pas la seule… répondit Maena.

- Au fait, tu vas avec qui au bal ? lui demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Maena soupira avant de répondre :

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le demande aujourd'hui… soupira-t-elle. Je crois que je n'irai pas au bal… personne n'ose plus me le demander vu que j'ai refusé de sortir avec eux…

- J'ai une idée, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. On pourrait descendre toutes les trois en même temps, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Maena et Ginny. Et vous, dit-elle aux garçons, vous nous attendriez dans le Hall ou dans la Grande Salle. Comme ça, Maena viendra aussi.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ginny. En plus, ta robe est magnifique, Maena. Ce serait un crime de ne pas la porter… Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Elle lui fit les yeux doux.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, Ginny…

- Merci !

Pour le remercier, elle posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Merci, dit Maena à ses amis en souriant.

°o0o°

Le soir du bal arriva. Harry et Ron étaient donc descendus dans la Grande Salle pour garder une table. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu les filles et ne savaient pas comment étaient leurs robes de bal.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'était la même effervescence que lors du bal d'Halloween. Les filles couraient partout et les garçons attendaient, un peu effrayé du comportement des filles.

Hermione, Maena et Ginny venaient de se rejoindre dans la salle commune.

- On y va ? demanda Ginny.

- On y va ! dirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nos trois amies quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor, sous les regards admiratif des garçons et ceux un peu jaloux des filles.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, en riant.

°o0o°

Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec Pansy Parkinson au bras et sa bande sur les talons. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas de cavalières (et vi, les filles ont quand même des yeux !). Nott et Zabini suivaient aussi, avec à leur bras des élèves de Serpentard… mais Zabini n'avait pas eu le courage d'inviter Sally-Anne Perks…

Devant eux, trois jeunes filles vêtues de blanc se dirigeaient elles aussi vers la Grande Salle. En reconnaissant les cheveux noirs, roux et bruns des Gryffondor, Pansy s'exclama :

- Alors ? On n'a pas trouvé de cavaliers ?

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et les garçons restèrent bouches bées.

Maena portait une robe blanche au corsage couvert de petites perles argentées. Sa robe n'avait pas de bretelles mais restait décente. Autour du cou, une rangée de perles faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et le gris de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une demi-queue. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et quelques barrettes de perles les ornaient.

Ginny, qui était entre Maena et Hermione, portait une robe blanche en satin. Chacun de ses mouvements faisait briller le tissu. De fines bretelles soutenaient la robe et de petites émeraudes ornaient le corsage. À son cou brillait un collier en émeraudes et des barrettes avec les mêmes pierres ornaient sa chevelure flamboyante qui pendait librement dans son dos.

Hermione portait, elle, une robe blanche en mousseline. Le corsage était orné de petits voiles et des petits ambres. Un beau collier d'ambres entourait son cou. Elle s'était coiffée comme Maena lors du bal d'Halloween, c'est-à-dire, un chignon d'où s'échappait de longues mèches bouclées. Dans son chignon étaient piqués des ambres donnant à la chevelure brune d'Hermione des reflets dorés.

Elles ressemblaient à des princesses. Ou plutôt non, à des fées ! pensèrent les garçons.

Pansy reprit :

- Alors, Black, pas de Londubat, cette fois ?

- Certainement pas ! fit une voix sèche sur la gauche de Pansy.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Parvati, habillée d'une robe bleue pâle, au bras de Neville.

- Ah ! J'oubliais que tu t'étais amourachée de Londubat, Patil !

- Absolument ! dit celle-ci avec fierté.

Et elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Neville. Lorsque le couple eut disparu, Pansy se tourna vers les trois Gryffondor et détailla leurs robes blanches.

- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas fait preuve d'originalité ! Toutes les trois en blanc !

- Et alors ?! dit Maena qui commençait à perdre patience. En quoi ça te regarde qu'on soit en blanc ? C'est mieux que… _rose _!

Pansy portait en effet une robe rose surchargée en dentelles. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait moins forcé sur le maquillage.

- Mais moi, au moins, dit Pansy, j'ai un cavalier pour m'accompagner au bal ! Où est le tien, Black ? Je ne le vois pas…

Maena sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux Serpentard.

- Va te faire voir, Parkinson ! siffla Ginny.

- Quelle réplique cinglante ! se moqua Pansy. T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

Les trois jeunes filles lancèrent un regard méprisant à Pansy et s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus.

Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou bien, en tournant à l'angle du couloir, Drago avait-il vu Maena lui jeter un coup d'œil ?...

°o0o°

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde dansait. Harry et Ron –qui avaient trouvé les filles éblouissantes dans leurs robes blanches- invitèrent aussi Maena à danser. D'autres garçons l'invitèrent aussi à danser. Et elle surprit tout le monde en acceptant de danser avec Colin Crivey qui faisait une tête en moins qu'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire non.

Ils dansèrent et ils burent. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup.

Virent alors les slows… Maena prévint ses amis qu'elle allait dehors et ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

Maena se dirigea donc vers la porte qui donnait sur le Hall. Elle s'assura s'abord que Malefoy ne viendrait pas et le vit en train de danser avec Pansy. Il ne semblait pas heureux de sa position et on pouvait deviner qu'il avait envie de s'éclipser pour ne plus avoir Pansy au cou. Soulagée, Maena reprit sa route et remarqua que Rogue dansait avec Sithya sous les regards assassins de Runick qui dansait avec le professeur Sinistra.

Dehors, Maena frissonna. Le froid de l'hiver s'était bien installé. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers le bosquet d'arbres qui formaient un cercle. L'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée à Halloween. Elle s'y sentit en sécurité, comme si les arbres lui souhaitaient la bienvenue et la protégeaient.

La musique parvint jusqu'à elle, mais étouffée. Elle s'assit alors contre un arbre et se mit à souvenir. Elle versa quelques larmes en repensant à son père. Ce père qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, à part à travers les photos et les souvenirs. Elle sourit en repensant à la forme que prenait son Patronus… la forme d'un chien. Mais pas n'importe quel chien : Patmol !

Bercée par la musique et fatiguée à cause des larmes et de l'alcool consommé –en modération quand même- Maena finit pas somnoler pour ensuite s'endormir complètement. Et elle fit alors un rêve. Le plus beau rêve qu'elle ait jamais fait.

Un jeune homme était présent dans son rêve. Il aida Maena à se relever. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces.

Puis, au son de la douce musique qui parvenait jusqu'aux jardins, il l'enlaça étroitement et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son Prince Charmant –car après tout, elle rêvait, donc, elle pouvait l'appeler Prince Charmant. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce parfum.

Son Prince Charmant lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle les écouta et y répondit. Elle voulait que ce rêve dure éternellement. Mais la musique s'estompa et le Prince Charmant desserra son étreinte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne put distinguer son visage à cause de l'ombre des arbres.

Le Prince Charmant tenait Maena pas les épaules. Il se pencha et murmura, tout contre ses lèvres :

- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser…

Alors elle sut. Elle sut qui était son Prince Charmant de son rêve.

- Et voir si tu as encore ce goût de fraise… ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix.

Alors, Maena lui tendit les lèvres et il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il la serra plus dans ses bras lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner de froid. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant longtemps et Maena répondait à ses baisers.

Elle pouvait se le permettre car, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve…


	24. Un Noël exceptionnel

Chapitre 23 : Un Noël exceptionnel.

Harry avait été invité à passer Noël et les vacances au Terrier, avec Ron. Hermione était retournée chez elle pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents. Maena, quant à elle, passait les fêtes chez elle, avec sa mère.

Harry avait été heureux d'être invité par les Weasley. Et il aimait beaucoup le Terrier où il avait passé de bons moments. D'autant plus qu'il passait les vacances auprès de Ginny.

°o0o°

C'était la veille de Noël, au matin. Il déjeunait en compagnie des Weasley et de Fleur. Charlie était arrivé la veille de Roumanie, et Fred et Georges étaient arrivés le matin même. Il ne manquait que Percy qui était toujours en froid avec le reste de la famille.

- Au fait, Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley, j'ai invité Remus et Tonks.

- Bien, dit son mari.

- Et j'ai invité Aria aussi, ajouta Mrs Weasley.

- Remus est au courant ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Bien sûr ! répondit sa femme.

- Qui est Aria ? demanda Ginny.

- Vous verrez bien. Et maintenant, Ginny, va te changer pour m'aider à décorer le salon !

Le soir, la maison était magnifiquement décorée et une bonne odeur de dinde farcie flottait dans l'air. Fred et Georges avaient entamé un chant de Noël, ce qui exaspéra Fleur et amusa beaucoup Ginny car ça ennuyait Fleur…

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent peu après.

°o0o°

Dans une voiture, une jeune fille et sa mère parlaient.

- Maman, vas-tu enfin me dire où on va ? demanda la fille.

- Chez des amis… Tu verras.

- Des amis, des amis… Des amis à toi ! Je suis sûre que je ne les connais pas ! Elle va être joyeuse la veille de Noël !

- Cesse de te plaindre !

La mère arrêta enfin la voiture. Ce n'était pas facile de conduire avec toute cette neige.

- Vivement que tu aies ton permis de Transplanage ! s'exclama la mère. Ce sera plus facile !

- Je sais déjà transplaner !

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas encore passer ton permis !

- On aurait aussi bien pu utiliser la poudre de Cheminette !

- Non, on n'aurait pas pu ! répliqua la mère. On aurait sali la maison avec les cendres ! Allez, sors de la voiture et couvre-toi !

Et elles sortirent de la voiture. Le froid de l'hiver leur coupa le souffle. La mère ouvrit la barrière de la cour et, ensemble, elles la traversèrent. La tête baissée à cause du vent, elles ne purent pas observer la maison. De toute façon, avec toute la neige qui tombe à gros flocons, elles n'auraient rien vu.

Arrivées devant la porte d'entrée, la mère cogna contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme replète au visage accueillant.

- Entrez, entrez, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer ses invitées. Il fait un froid épouvantable ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Très bien, assura la mère.

- Elle a failli renverser un cerf, percuter trois panneaux et nous perdre au beau milieu d'une forêt, informa la fille.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa mère.

- Oh ! Et j'oubliais aussi la petite vieille avec son panier qu'elle a…

- Chérie, dit doucement sa mère avec un sourire forcé. Et si tu allais dans le salon ?

La jeune fille retira sa cape et sa mère en fit de même. Leur hôtesse les fit sécher d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Le salon est par là, dit l'hôtesse à la jeune fille.

Elle lui montra une porte et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle s'y dirigea mais, avant d'entrer, elle entendit la femme replète demander à sa mère :

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à la vieille au panier ?

C'est avec un sourire qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Maena !!! cria une voix.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant lui avait sauté dans les bras.

- Ginny ? Oh ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! C'était donc ta mère que je viens de voir !

- Et oui, c'est elle !

Maena sourit en reconnaissant Harry et Ron qui venaient à sa rencontre. Ils l'embrassèrent –sur la joue- avec effusion, content de revoir leur amie.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! leur dit-elle.

- A nous aussi ! assura Ron avec sincérité. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Et Ron entraîna Maena vers un jeune homme roux qui était bien bâti. En lui serrant la main, elle sentit des cals et des ampoules sous ses doigts.

- Voici Charlie, mon frère aîné –enfin, l'un d'entre eux… Charlie, voici Maena. Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie.

- Sérieux ? demanda Maena, surexcitée. Vous avez déjà vu un Magyar à pointes, alors ? Et le Bleu des Indes ? Il paraît que c'est un dragon en voie d'extinction ? Et le Boutef…

Elle posait tellement de questions que Charlie la regardait avec de grands yeux. S'en rendant compte, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une question et rougit légèrement.

- Désolée de vous bombarder ainsi de questions… se reprit-elle en rougissant encore un peu.

Ron l'entraîna vers un autre jeune homme roux qui avait de longs cheveux et une boucle d'oreille avec un crochet de serpent.

- Voici Bill, présenta Ron. C'est le plus âgé de mes frères. Il travaille pour Gringotts.

- Enchantée, dit Maena en lui serrant la main. On a besoin des potions pour travailler pour Gringotts ?

Ron la regarda avec de grands, surpris d'une telle question. Bill aussi la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? dit Maena. Faut bien que je me renseigne vu que la Chauve-souris géante préférerait mourir que me donner un O…

- La Chauve-souris géante ? s'enquit Fleur, assise à côté de Bill.

- Le professeur Rogue ! dirent Bill, Maena et Ron d'une voix.

- Et voici Fleur Delacour, la fiancée de Bill, continua Ron.

- On se connaît déjà, dit Fleur en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Tu es celle qui a fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à notre groupe il a deux ans, non ? Et il y a trois aussi, il me semble…

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et l'année dernière aussi, on l'a gagnée, l'informa Maena.

Puis, tandis que Ron l'entraînait, il la questionna.

- Oh, Fleur était aussi dans le groupe du Cristal Vert, dit Maena.

Ron la plaça devant un jeune homme à côté duquel se tenait son sosie parfait.

- Voici Fred et Georges, présenta Ron tandis qu'elle leur serrait la main avec un sourire. Ils tiennent un magasin de farces sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oui, je sais, dit Maena en souriant. Un bon magasin…

- Pour avoir dit ça, tu auras droit à une réduction la prochaine fois ! dit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, plaisanta Ron. Elle vous le rappellera !

- Quand es-tu venue ? demanda Georges.

- Fin août, juste avant la rentrée des classes. J'ai acheté, en outre, ce bracelet de Protection.

Elle montra un fin bracelet d'argent orné de petites pierres de couleur lilas. Une pierre égalait à un sort de Protection.

- Et il fonctionne très bien ! leur dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant d'être de nouveau entraînée par Ron.

Celui-ci lui présenta son père.

- Voici mon père. Papa, voici Maena. Papa travaille au ministère de la magie, dit Ron à Maena.

- Vraiment ? Et vous faites quoi ?

- Je suis directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection.

- Impressionnant ! fit Maena, sincèrement impressionnée.

Puis, Ron l'entraîna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux rose chewing-gum.

- Voici Tonks. Elle est Auror et métamorphomage. Tonks, voici la fille de Sirius.

- Tu es donc la fille de mon cousin ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup !

- Merci, dit Maena, rayonnante. Métamorphomage, ça veut dire que vous pouvez changer d'apparence à volonté ?

- Oui, répondit Tonks avec entrain. Pratique pour les déguisements. Ça compense ma maladresse…

Maena rit.

- Et voici Remus Lupin, dit Ron en se tournant vers l'homme à côté de Tonks. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations…

- En effet, répondit Maena donc le rire s'était arrêté et le sourire figé. Bonjour Remus…

Et ils se serrèrent la main brièvement, comme s'il se fut agi de deux parfaits inconnus.

- Et voici Harry Potter, plaisanta Ron en se tournant vers Harry et en faisant mine de le présenter à Maena.

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… dit Maena en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais je ne sais plus où…

Ils se murent à rire et commencèrent ensuite à parler. Quelques temps plus tard, Mrs Weasley apparut dans le salon.

- Le dîner est prêt, claironna-t-elle. À table !

Les douze personnes assises dans le salon se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger où une table bien garnie les attendait. Ils s'assirent donc tous autour de la table et entamèrent le repas.

Maena, assise à côté de Charlie, parlait beaucoup avec le jeune homme.

- Et vous avez déjà vu un Bleu des Indes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Nous avons un couple de cette espèce mais la femelle est hostile avec le mâle.

- Et est-ce que vous avez déjà été grièvement blessé ?

- Non, à part les petites brûlures. Le risque du métier quand on travaille avec des dragons.

- Vous devez voir des espèces très rares !

- Oui. Dis, Maena, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans !

- Comme vous voulez… Euh, je veux dire, comme tu veux… dit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Et ils continuèrent à parler de dragons, sujet qui fascinait Maena.

Autour de la table, tout le monde parlait. Fred, Georges et Harry parlaient du magasin des jumeaux. Ginny et Tonks parlaient avec entrain des déguisements de cette dernière. Bill, Mr et Mrs Weasley parlaient sous le regard de Fleur qui tenait Bill par la main. Ron observait Fleur avec admiration. Pendant ce temps, Aria et Remus étaient perdus dans une discussion concernant leur passé à Poudlard.

- Oui, je me rappelle ! dit Aria. Comment oublier ça ?! Et quand James piquait le Vif d'or ?! Tu t'en souviens ? Je me rappelle m'être bien amusée avec Lily quand McGonagall l'a rabroué !

- Oui ! Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça ! dit Remus. Pendant longtemps, tu l'as nargué avec cette histoire ! On était en cinquième année, non ?

- Oui. Mais James le piquait encore, le Vif d'or ! Comme pendant les BUSE…

- Ça exaspérait Sirius ! ajouta Remus en riant.

- Ça exaspérait tout le monde ! Il voulait juste faire le malin ! Surtout quand Lily était dans les parages ! Je me demande encore comment son balai pouvait le supporter avec une tête aussi enflée !

- Je crois que nous nous sommes tous posé la question un jour ! assura Remus en souriant. Lily et toi lui rappeliez sans cesse sa vanité !

- Mais ça ne le refroidissait pas ! Il était toujours trop sûr de lui… sauf en ce qui concernait Lily !

- Et sa tentative d'approche ! Quel fiasco !

- Quelle tentative ? demanda Aria.

- James savait que tu avais des sentiments envers Sirius. James voulait que Sirius sorte avec toi pour, qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Sirius, il puisse se rapprocher de la meilleure amie de sa petite amie, c'est-à-dire, Lily !

- J'ignorais ça…

- Mais James a abandonné l'idée après un certain cours de métamorphose…

- Ah oui ! Celui après lequel il s'est retrouvé comme un idiot sans baguette. Ainsi que Sirius et face de r… Euh, je veux dire, Peter.

- Peter était amoureux de toi…

- La belle affaire ! fit Aria avec mépris.

Ce fut ainsi durant toute la soirée. Mais Harry était quand même un peu surpris de voir Remus parler autant avec la mère de Maena alors qu'il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec sa filleule. Il était surpris aussi de voir autant d'admiration dans les yeux de Remus quand il regardait Aria. Il est vrai que cette dernière était très belle mais il y avait autre chose dans le regard du loup-garou…

°o0o°

Minuit arriva, l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Comme Maena l'avait prédit, Harry fut gâté par sa marraine. Il reçut un ouvrage sur le Quidditch et un autre sur la défense contre les forces du Mal, le tout accompagné d'une multitude de friandises. De Mrs Weasley, il reçut un pull rouge. De Ron, des protections pour bras pour le Quidditch. De Hermione, un autre ouvrage sur la défense et des bonbons sans sucres (ses parents sont dentistes, ne l'oublions pas). De Remus, un nécessaire d'entretien des balais accompagné d'un vieux livre sur le Quidditch.

- Il a appartenu à ton père, l'informa Remus.

De Maena, Harry reçut une magnifique plume rouge et or. De Fred et Georges, des objets venant de leur magasin. De Ginny, un magnifique baiser sous le gui et une chaîne en argent.

Ce fut le plus beau Noël qu'il eut jamais eu. Et même le paquet rempli d'asticots que lui envoya Kreattur n'altéra pas sa bonne humeur. Par contre, Maena fut blanche comme un linge lorsqu'elle ouvrit son paquet envoyé par l'Elfe de maison : il contenait, en plus d'asticots, des os dont on ignorait la provenance.

Le plus beau moment, pour Harry, fut quand sa marraine le serra contre elle pour la première fois.

- Excuse-moi, Harry, lui dit-elle en le relâchant. Si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas heureux chez la sœur de Lily, je serai venu te chercher, crois-moi !

- Je vous crois ! assura Harry en souriant. Merci.

- Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce sortilège de Protection, tu pourrais venir tout de suite à la maison, mais Dumbledore insiste pour attendre tes dix-sept ans…

- Je sais. Merci beaucoup… de l'avoir proposé…

- Tu pourras venir chez nous à tes dix-sept ans et attendre d'avoir fini tes études et de t'être installé, lui dit-elle. Je viendrai te chercher le 31 juillet !

Elle sourit puis ajouta :

- Tu ressembles tellement à James que, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis crue vingt ans en arrière !

°o0o°

Plus tard, il fut décrété que tout le monde passerait la nuit sur place car, avec la tempête de neige qui soufflait, il était dangereux de rouler en voiture ou de transplaner.

Aussi, quand Harry déjeuna le lendemain matin, entouré de toutes ces personnes, il se crut encore à la soirée de Noël de la veille.

Pour lui, ce fut, sans aucun doute, le plus beau Noël de sa vie.


	25. Le Noël de l'orpheline

Chapitre 24 : Le Noël de l'orpheline.

Dans une pièce peu chaleureuse, dans le coin le plus sombre, se dressait un arbre de Noël pitoyable. Beaucoup de jeunes personnes se trouvaient dans cette pièce. La plupart avaient l'air sinistre.

Sur le seuil de la porte de cette pièce se tenait une petite fille. Elle se tenait là, timide, à regarder cet arbre de Noël qui avait eu, avant, une place importante dans sa vie…

Les autres enfants, qui s'affairaient dans la pièce, ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Mais qui donc pourrait remarquer cette petite fille aux yeux rougis et aux cheveux décoiffés qui serrait dans ses bras une vieille peluche mangée aux mites ?

Soudain, un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, au visage dur, passa derrière la fillette en la bousculant violemment. Elle fut plaquée contre le chambranle de la porte sous les rires des autres garçons qui suivaient le premier.

- Alors, l'Amnésique, on ne dit pas pardon ? se moqua le garçon qui l'avait bousculée. T'as oublié les bonnes manières ?

Et il éclata de rire, suivit de ses compagnons, sous les yeux effrayés de la fillette. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était là et depuis, ce garçon l'ennuyait tout le temps.

Un des garçons de sa bande avisa sa peluche et le lui arracha de ses petites mains tremblantes.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

- Rends-le-moi ! s'écria la fillette. C'est le mien !

- Tiens, fit le garçon au visage dur, elle n'a pas oublié comment on fait pour parler !

- Rends-le-moi !

- Non, je n'en ai pas du tout envie !

Les yeux de la fillette s'emplirent de larmes. Elle regarda celui qui avait pris sa peluche avec insistance. Soudain, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur en posant ses mains sur son nez, laissant choir la peluche…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Mentha revint à la réalité et redressa la tête, quittant sa photo du regard. Photo qu'elle fixait tout en se souvenant.

- Entrez ! dit-elle.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue. Mentha se leva.

- Oh, bonjour, Severus… dit-elle.

- Bonjour ? Je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt dire "bonsoir", remarqua Rogue en regardant par la fenêtre.

Mentha suivit son regard et vit que le ciel était sombre. Elle regarda ensuite son horloge qui indiquait 18h54.

- En effet… dit-elle en soupirant.

- J'étais venu pour vous dire que le dîner de Noël est sur le point de commencer. Et comme vous ne veniez pas, j'ai décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien. (Rogue, philanthrope ? Wouah)

- Tout va bien, merci Severus, assura la jeune femme. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la photo qu'elle fixait quelques minutes auparavant.

- J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous restiez ici. J'ai pensé que vous fêteriez plutôt les fêtes avec vos parents.

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

- Oh ! C'est ce que j'aurais fait…

Mentha remarqua qu'il regardait l'arrière du cadre de sa photo. Elle prit le cadre en question et observa la photo immobile.

- C'est la photo de mon orphelinat, en France…

- Orphelinat ? s'étonna Severus.

- Oui. J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque j'étais enfant… et on m'a placé dans cet horrible endroit !

Elle lui tendit le cadre. Il le prit et le regarda. C'était une photo moldue qui représentait un sapin de Noël miteux devant lequel se tenait une trentaine d'enfants.

- Où êtes-vous ? s'enquit Severus.

- Oh ! Ne cherchez pas, vous ne me trouverez pas. Gary Calladwer s'est mis devant moi…

Il lui rendit le cadre.

- J'ai passé les pires années de ma vie, là-bas ! Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de cette photo…

Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Je suis arrivée là-bas à huit ans. Etant donné que mes parents sont morts dans des circonstances… disons, magiques, j'ai dû dire que je ne me souvenais de rien… ce qui m'a valu le surnom d'Amnésique… alors que tout était très clair dans ma tête…

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? demanda Rogue.

- Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, répondit Mentha. Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout doit sortir. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, sauf à mon meilleur ami…

- Celui qui vous aidait en potions ?

- Celui-là même. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais trahi mon secret… puisse-t-il reposer en paix…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit et sourit à Rogue.

- Allons dîner ! Ne faisons pas attendre les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue et Mentha entrèrent dans la Grande salle et s'installèrent à la seule table, dressée au centre de la pièce. Dumbledore était déjà assis en compagnie de McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Runick. Une petite vingtaine d'élèves étaient présents, seulement.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils firent exploser des Pétards Surprises. Mentha se retrouva coiffée d'un chapeau Napoléon. Dumbledore avait eu un chapeau rouge bordé de fourrure blanche : un chapeau de père Noël. Et lorsqu'il le coiffa, il fit vraiment penser au distributeur de cadeaux.

- Souriant, Dumbledore tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard à un élève de troisième année de Serdaigle.

- A votre tour, Willem, annonça Dumbledore.

Mentha regarda le jeune garçon aux cheveux marron et un autre souvenir lui revint à la mémoire…

C'était il y a trois ans, la veille de Noël. Il neigeait. Elle était en compagnie d'autres Aurors.

- Quelle idée de nous faire travailler le jour de la veille de Noël ! maugréa un des Aurors.

- Allons, Justin, ne râlez pas ! s'exclama Mentha. C'est la veille de Noël pour nous aussi !

Ledit Justin grogna.

- On est sûr qu'il va venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme à un autre Auror.

- C'est plus que probable, répondit celui-ci. Mais nous avons quand même fait garder le manoir des Bleuberry, au cas où…

- C'est une bonne initiative, dit un autre Auror.

Celui qui venait de parler avait les cheveux marron et les yeux sombres. Les quatre Aurors étaient arrivés devant un manoir d'aspect sinistre.

- C'est là-dedans que vivent les Godstein ? s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux marron.

- Oui, répondit Mentha. Ne fais pas cette tête, Willem, c'est un très bel endroit quand il fait jour et sans la neige !

- Si tu le dis…

Mais il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

- Bon ! fit le plus âgé des Aurors. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ! La lune ne pas tarder à se lever. Restez sur vos gardes, il se peut très bien que Greyback ne vienne pas seul !

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bien ! Chacun prend sa position.

Sur ce, il partit prendre sa place. Justin partit aussi.

- Et bien, Willem ? dit Mentha. Tu ne vas pas prendre ta position ?

- Sois très prudente, Mentha, dit Willem. La dernière fois, il t'a griffée, il pourrait très bien te mordre, cette fois…

D'un geste involontaire, elle porta sa main gauche à son avant-bras droit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Willem, je serai prudente ! Promis !

- T'as intérêt ! fit-il, réprobateur. La prochaine fois, nous arriverons peut-être trop tard !

- Allons, Grand Frère, je ne suis pas une idiote : je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur !

Willem sourit et lui embrassa le front. Il savait qu'elle avait employé son surnom pour le calmer.

- Sois prudente, Petite Sœur, dit-il, un peu inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et toi aussi, sois prudent !

- Bien sûr ! Tu oublies que dans trois semaines, je vais devenir papa ! Elle naîtra peut-être le même jour que moi…

- Et que mon père, dit Mentha en souriant. J'ai toujours dit qu'on était destiné à se rencontrer vu que tu es né le même jour que mon père !

Willem sourit.

- Alors, tu veux toujours pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Mentha.

- Non, je préfère attendre.

- Mais Cinthya, elle, elle sait…

- Je sais, mais je préfère attendre quand même, insista Willem.

Au moment où Mentha allait répondre quelque chose, l'Auror qui dirigeait les opérations apparut au coin de la maison.

- Kirke ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour bavarder, mais pour surveiller l'aile ouest de la maison !

Willem sourit à Mentha et partit. Mentha se retrouva seule. Elle regarda la lune se lever avec appréhension. La lune était pleine, donnant une belle couleur argentée à la neige. Il avait arrêté de neiger, le ciel n'était pas nuageux. Le cœur palpitant, Mentha sortit sa baguette magique et se tint prête à tout moment.

Elle se mit alors à penser à Willem qui était son meilleur ami depuis les onze dernières années. Ils étaient inséparables ; si bien qu'ils s'appelaient Grand Frère et petite Sœur entre eux. Willem avait même désigné Mentha pour être la marraine de son enfant qui allait bientôt naître.

Soudain, elle entendit des hurlements de loups-garous. Elle se sentit glacée. D'après les hurlements autour du manoir, ils étaient au nombre de trois. Elle vit une ombre dépasser la maison pour aller vers l'arrière du manoir. Elle s'apprêtait à le poursuivre quand elle vit un autre loup-garou foncer sur elle. Elle sauta sur le côté et l'évita. Le loup-garou se tourna vers elle en montrant les dents.

- La poisse ! On avait déjà du mal avec un loup-garou, mais avec trois !

La créature l'attaqua mais elle parvint à esquiver. Elle examina le monstre et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Greyback. Le loup-garou attaqua. Mentha lutta contre lui. Elle entendit alors du bruit de verre brisé et jura. Un des loups-garous avait réussi à entrer dans le manoir.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, Mentha parvint à neutraliser la créature. Elle l'avait immobilisée et assommée ensuite. Elle reprit son souffle et entendit des bruits de lutte. Un cri se fit entendre. Puis, la vitre qui se trouvait à la droite de Mentha explosa et un loup-garou sortit de la demeure.

Il dût sentir l'odeur de Mentha car il se tourna vers elle. Et elle le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Fenrir Greyback ! Et elle se raidit en voyant ses crocs et ses griffes couverts de sang.

Elle lui jeta un sort qu'il évita avant de s'enfuir en détalant comme un lapin. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, à côté du loup-garou qu'elle était parvenue à stopper.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Mentha. Justin était apparu.

- Mentha ! Vous n'avez rien ! Et vous avez réussi à arrêter un loup-garou !

- Oui, dit-elle en se relevant. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à neutraliser Greyback, il vient de s'enfuir…

- Stanton a réussi à arrêter l'autre, lui apprit justin.

Stanton était le chef d'opération. Elle se souvint alors du cri.

- Qui a crié ? demanda-t-elle en époussetant des vêtements couverts de neige. Un des membres de la famille Godstein ?

- Non, répondit Justin.

- Comment ça, non, dit Mentha en fixant Justin de ses grands yeux menthe à l'eau.

Justin hésita.

- C'était… Willem…

Mentha pâlit à un tel point que Justin eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse…

Mentha poussa Justin, qui se tenait devant la porte, et entra dans la maison. Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon et y entra en trombe. Stanton et Mr Godstein étaient penchés sur un corps. Mrs Godstein serrait son fils contre elle, un peu en retrait, les larmes aux yeux.

À son entrée, tous se tournèrent vers Mentha.

Stanton se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Mentha… vous…

- Willem !

Elle voulut aller vers lui mais Stanton la retint.

- Laissez-moi passer ! hurla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. WILLEM !!!

- Mentha, il ne vaudrait mieux pas…

- Je vous ai dit de me laisser passer !!! hurla la jeune femme.

- Mentha…

Tous retinrent leur souffle car c'était Willem qui venait de parler. Elle poussa Stanton, qui se laissa faire, et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme. Son visage était en sang et on voyait de longues traces de griffes sur son torse. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient été griffés et mordus.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, si fichant du sang. Il répondit faiblement à son étreinte. Mr Godstein avait soigné quelques blessures avec sa magie mais Willem était trop gravement blessé pour que ça fasse la différence…

- Je suis là, Willem, lui dit-elle en retenant à grande peine ses larmes. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir… Les Médicomages ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

- Je vais mourir… dit faiblement Willem.

- Non ! protesta Mentha. Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu as une famille ! Tu as une femme ! Pense à Cinthya ! Pense à l'enfant qu'elle va mettre au monde ! Ton enfant !

- Dis-moi… est-ce une fille… ou un garçon ?...

- Tu le sauras quand l'enfant naîtra…

- Je ne le verrai pas… dit Willem.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu dois te battre ! Tu dois vivre pour ton enfant !

Cette fois, Mentha pleurait, laissant libre cours à son chagrin et à sa peur de le voir mourir.

- Est-ce… une fille… ou un garçon ? demanda à nouveau Willem, de sa voix faible.

- Une fille… dit Mentha en pleurant plus fort.

- Tu feras… une marraine parfaite pour elle… je voudrais… je… voudrais qu'elle… s'appelle Grace… comme ma mère…

- Bien sûr, tu l'appelleras Grace ! Tu verras, tu…

Mais Willem l'interrompit.

- Quand… elle sera assez… grande pour… comprendre, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus saccadée, tu… lui diras… que son papa… veille sur elle… où qu'il soit… tu la protégeras, hein ?

- C'est… le rôle d'une marraine…

- Dis… à Cinthya… que je l'aime…

Mentha ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Willem leva la main et essuya les larmes de Mentha. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux remplis de larmes.

- Adieu… Je t'aime… Petite Sœur…

Et Willem rendit son dernier soupir et sa main retomba le long de son corps. Mentha le regarda quelques secondes, n'osant y croire, s'imaginant qu'il allait sauter sur ses pieds et lui dire : "Je t'ai bien eu, hein, Petite Sœur !?!". Mais Willem ne se relevait pas…

- Willem…

Elle le prit alors contre elle, en pleurant et en criant son nom, se fichant du sang qui souillait ses vêtements.

- Grand Frère !!! Oh, Willem !!! WILLEM !!!!

- Mentha ?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et revint à la réalité. Elle tourna le visage vers Rogue qui venait de l'appeler en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, Severus… J'étais juste encore perdue dans mes pensées…

- Et qui hantait vos pensées ? s'enquit Runick en fusillant la main de Severus sur l'épaule de Mentha. L'élu de votre cœur ?

- Non, je pensais à Willem, répondit aimablement la jeune femme.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'élève de Serdaigle.

- Je repensais à votre devoir sur les loups-garous, Willem, poursuivit Mentha. Et il était très réussi. Il est très rare de voir un devoir de cette qualité !

Le garçon rougit et Mentha sourit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mentha se dit que c'était un beau Noël. À l'orphelinat de France, elle avait passé des Noëls horribles et lugubres. C'était à Beauxbâtons qu'elle avait connu son plus beau Noël après la mort de ses parents, en compagnie de Willem. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le Noël le plus joyeux qu'elle connaissait depuis la mort de Willem, son meilleur ami, son Grand Frère…


	26. Le Noël de Drago

Chapitre 25 : Le Noël de Drago.

Assis à la grande table de la grande salle à manger du manoir des Malefoy, Drago s'ennuyait. Sa mère avait organisé un repas de Noël et avait invité quelques personnes parmi lesquelles se trouvait, entre autre, sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange. En fait, c'était plutôt Bellatrix qui s'était invitée chez sa sœur, en emmenant quelques amis. Les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Nott et les Parkinson aussi étaient présents. Tous les hommes de famille étaient des Mangemorts et Drago devinait que sa mère n'était spécialement heureuse de les recevoir… Tous demandaient des nouvelles de Lucius qui était toujours à Azkaban.

Drago regarda la chaise inoccupée de son père. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'était le premier Noël qu'il passait sans lui. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas droit au regard glacé de son père lorsqu'il faisait une erreur. Pour la première fois, il ne recevrait pas de blâme pour une chose qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire.

Pansy, assise en face de lui, lui jetait des regards pleins d'espoir, mais il la regardait à peine, perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque les Elfes de maison eurent débarrassé la table, il se tourna vers sa mère.

- Mère, puis-je quitter la table et rejoindre ma chambre ? Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Qu'as-tu ? s'enquit sa mère.

- Mal à l'estomac. Sûrement à cause du pain de viande de ce midi.

- Et bien, vas-y, lui dit sa mère, croyant qu'il ne voulait plus supporter la présence de ces invités inopportuns –elle aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'échapper à eux, elle aussi…

Drago se leva.

- Tu sais où nous rejoindre si tu te sens mieux, ajouta sa mère, pour la forme.

Son fils hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Une fois les portes de la salle à manger refermées, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Évitant les elfes qui couraient dans le couloir pour servir les desserts, il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et soupira. Puis, doucement, il sortit sa main de sa poche, dans laquelle il l'avait gardée glissée la plupart du temps, et en sortit un parchemin légèrement froissé. Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y laissa tomber, glissa une main sous sa nuque et regarda le parchemin. Une drôle d'expression était inscrite sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait ce bout de parchemin.

Soudain, il s'assit et le déplia. Une écriture fine, soignée et légèrement penchée recouvrait presque toute sa surface. Une écriture de fille. Il regarda la signature d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il doutait de son authenticité. Puis, inévitablement, il ramena son regard sur la première ligne et lut la lettre pour la énième fois. Cette lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même disait ceci :

_Cher Malefoy,_

_Je sais que tu risques de brûler cette lettre après ces quelques mots mais soyons fous, essayons : c'est Maena Black qui t'écrit (et oui !). Avant tout chose, je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux Noël (c'est la moindre des choses, même si on ne s'entend pas bien –ce qui est un euphémisme !)._

_Je sais que tu es surpris que je t'écrive (moi-même je suis surprise en écrivant ces mots) mais comme je ne peux pas te parler de vive voix, et que tu n'as ni téléphone ni ordinateur avec Internet (cherche pas, ce sont des truc de Moldus), je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire…_

_Je t'écris pour te remercier. Tout d'abord, tu as empêché ce livre dévoreur de me bouffer la main. Ensuite, tu m'as aidée à rejoindre l'infirmerie après ma chute alors que tu aurais pu me laisser à mon sort. Et puis, tu m'as plaquée au sol, empêchant ce Touffu de m'arracher la tête. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise de voir que c'était toi qui m'avais sauvée ! Toi, un Serpentard ! Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? Peut-être ne l'as-tu pas fait exprès, comme tu l'as dit à Parkinson ? Toujours est-il que je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblerais si tu n'avais pas été là !_

_Si je récapitule, tu m'as aidée trois fois depuis le début de l'année. C'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un que tu détestes, non ?_

_J'ai une dette envers toi. Et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette dette. Donc, si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là. Précisons tout de fois : je suis là si t'as vraiment besoin d'aide, pas pour récurer ton chaudron ! Si jamais t'es en mauvaise posture, je pourrais t'aider comme tu m'as aidée. Car, même si t'es un Serpentard (et qu'on s'est déjà battu), je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Bien sûr, si tu n'étais pas un Serpentard et si tu n'étais pas aussi… fier de ton sang (ou/et rang, c'est le même), je t'aurais dit tout cela de vive voix, mais tu aurais eu la honte, non ? Une Gryffondor au sang-mêlé qui te parle ! Seigneur !_

_Je sais qu'une fois à Poudlard, tu feras comme si tu n'avais jamais lu cette lettre (ce qui sera peut-être le cas, si tu l'as brûlée !), mais je tenais quand même à te dire tout ça. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas aidée. Le seul problème, c'est que tu te montres trop méprisant envers les autres –en particulier avec moi, car je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu te faire ! Peut-être est-ce juste un masque que tu portes ? Je ne sais pas… Et ce que je ne sais pas non plus, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel mépris de ta part… et ce serait rêver de ma part d'espérer que tu le dises, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin, passons…_

_Je te souhaite encore un joyeux Noël._

_Bonnes vacances (je ne vais pas dire que j'espère bientôt te revoir, car ce serait hypocrite…)_

_Maena Black._

_PS : Je me suis dite, après mûre réflexion, que ça ne le fait pas d'envoyer une lettre à Noël sans un petit quelque chose. Donc, je t'envoie des fraisiers mini faits maison. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours les jeter ou les donner à tes Elfes de maison._

_Cette fois, c'est bien fini. Bonnes vacances et encore joyeux Noël !_

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, le parchemin toujours à la main. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte qu'il ouvrit.

Dès qu'il avait reçu les fraisiers –il y avait une petite quinzaine dans la boîte- il en avait manger la moitié. Les fraisiers n'étaient pas plus gros que des choux à la crème. Ils étaient recouverts de crème onctueuse surmontée par une énorme fraise rouge, le tout saupoudré de sucre blanc.

Drago referma la boîte et la remit dans le tiroir de son bureau. Revenant vers son lit, il s'y laissa tomber et se mit à réfléchir.

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau de ce genre. D'habitude, il reçoit toujours des cadeaux luxueux, valant une fortune. Pourtant, devant ce cadeau plein de simplicité, il ne souhaitait qu'elle lui eut envoyé autre chose. C'était quelque chose de simple et de délicieux ! Pour preuve, il en avait mangé la moitié dès la boîte ouverte !

Cela lui faisait bizarre de recevoir quelque chose de la personne avec laquelle il s'était battu et disputé à plusieurs reprises. Et même temps, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Il trouvait aussi bizarre qu'une fille, envers laquelle il s'était montré on ne peut plus odieux, lui envoie un cadeau… Comment pouvait-elle lui envoyer quelque chose en remerciement pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée alors qu'il disait des choses abominables que le père de la jeune fille ? Il lui avait fait de la peine en s'en prenant à son père, qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer énormément, et il le savait.

Drago se demanda alors pourquoi il prenait du plaisir à s'en prendre à elle. Depuis que Maena était arrivée, il s'en prenait quasiment qu'à elle. Avant, il s'en prenait aussi à Potter, Weasley et Granger et à bien d'autres. Mais alors, pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de s'en prendre à la jeune fille, et à elle seule ? Parce que c'était une sang-mêlée ?

« Et alors ? répliqua une voix dans sa tête. Potter aussi est un sang-mêlé ! Et Granger est pire : c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et pourtant, tu ne t'en prends presque plus à eux depuis que Black est arrivée ici ! »

Il soupira. Bien sûr que son sang n'était pas la raison ! Des sang-mêlés, il y en a partout ! Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'en prenait à elle…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces mots tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Puis, il comprit. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le vide. Il avait compris pourquoi il s'en prenait à elle. A cause de son père ! C'est à cause de cela ! Parce que ça faisait du mal à la jeune fille. Quand il se moque de la mort de son père, Maena devient furieuse. Et souvent, ses yeux gris s'emplissent de larmes. Et cela parce qu'elle avait aimé son père et que celui-ci l'avait aimée en retour. C'est pour cela que ça la touchait autant. Parce qu'elle avait perdu son père qu'elle aimait. C'était pour cela qu'il s'en prenait à elle : parce qu'il est jaloux !

Drago a toujours aimé son père et sa mère. Il a peut-être trop aimé son père qu'il admirait beaucoup. Mais son père ne lui avait jamais rendu son affection. Seule sa mère lui montrait son amour. Mais son père, jamais. Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy le protégeait. Après tout, Drago était son fils unique et son seul héritier. Mais jamais il ne lui avait montré le moindre signe d'affection. C'était toujours Drago qui allait vers son père, jamais le contraire…

Il posa ses yeux sur la lettre de Maena. Elle, en plus de l'amour d'une mère, elle avait aussi connu l'amour d'un père, même si ce ne fut que pour peu de temps.

Et Drago comprit que, si son père venait un jour à mourir, il n'en serait pas autant touché et peiné que Maena. Parce que lui n'avait jamais connu l'amour paternel…

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le parchemin.

- Jaloux… murmura-t-il. Je suis jaloux d'une Gryffondor au sang-mêlé qui a perdu son père…


	27. La boîte à musique

Me revoilà après une longue absence, je l'avoue ^^

Mais les stages et les examens ne me laissent pas vraiment le temps d'imaginer. Mais maintenant que je suis en examens, et comme je ne suis pas normale, mon imagination revient et me voilà en train d'écrire au lieu de réviser mes cours… (Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre… ?)

Enfin, bonne lecture à vous !

Bisouilles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 26 : La boîte à musique.

Le reste des vacances de Noël se passa bien pour Harry, au Terrier. Maena était venue quelques fois pour rendre visite à ses amis. Enfin, quelques jours après le Nouvel An, ils durent retourner à l'école. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient devant la cheminée et disaient au revoir à Mrs Weasley. Pour plus de sécurité, le ministère avait établi une connexion exceptionnelle avec le réseau de cheminées pour ramener les élèves à l'école de magie.

Lors du départ, Mrs Weasley se mit à pleurer. Chacun des trois la réconforta avant de s'engouffrer dans les flammes vertes du feu en disant d'une voix claire : « Poudlard ! ». Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui les accueillit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois à l'école, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

_- Babioles !_ dit Ron au portrait de la grosse dame en rose.

- Non ! répondit celle-ci.

- Comment ça, non ? fit Ron, tout penaud.

- Le mot de passe a changé… fit le portrait d'un ton hautain.

- Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Vous voilà enfin !

Les trois concernés tournèrent la tête et virent Maena s'avancer vers eux en souriant. Elle tenait un livre sous le bras.

- Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle. Le mot de passe est _Abstinence_. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, elle est à l'intérieur. J'étais à la Bibliothèque.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait ça insensé d'aller à la Bibliothèque le jour de la rentrée.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune où tout le monde parlait de ses vacances. Ils virent Hermione et se dirigèrent vers elle. Après les retrouvailles, ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances. Harry apprit qu'Hermione était allée skier avec ses parents comme elle était censée le faire l'année précédente.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ils durent aller se coucher car le trimestre commençait le lendemain. Seule Maena semblait heureuse d'avoir potions pour premier cours de la semaine…

°o0o°

Le lendemain matin, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir Rogue en première heure de la rentrée… et Maena n'arrangeait rien à son malaise à l'idée de revoir la Chauve-souris géante : elle ne parlait que de potions !

- Je me demande quelle potion on devra préparer ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Peut-être un élixir d'Euphorie ? Ou un philtre de Croissance ? Ou bien alors…

- Maena, dit Ron, exaspéré, arrête un peu de nous rappeler que l'on a Rogue en première heure, s'il te plaît !

Maena le regarda et vit qu'il avait la mine renfrognée. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Harry et vit qu'il avait la même mine que son meilleur ami.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Comment tu fais pour aimer Rogue ? s'étonna Harry, une fois de plus.

- J'aime pas Rogue, j'aime les potions, corrigea Maena. Tu oublies que je veux devenir potionniste. Et Rogue ne m'empêchera pas de le devenir ! Quand bien même il me mettrait des "T" à tous les devoirs…

- T'as de drôles de rêves ! fit Ron. Potionniste ! Maintenant, à chaque fois que je vois une potion contre la toux, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir la face de ce sale bonhomme… Autant dire que je ne guéris pas !

- Ron ! dit Hermione. Tu oublies qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre !

- Il n'empêche que c'est un sale bonhomme ! ajouta Harry.

- En tous cas, intervint Maena, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Sithya !

Harry regarda dans la direction de la table des professeurs et vit Sithya et Rogue parler ensemble. Aucune animosité entre eux.

- Zut ! s'exclama Harry. Et moi qui espérais qu'elle nous en débarrasserait ! C'est fichu…

Ron et Harry poussèrent un long soupir de déception. Puis, tous quatre replongèrent dans leur petit déjeuner. Malefoy passa derrière eux en chuchotant à l'oreille de Nott. Celui-ci se mit à ricaner.

- Alors, Potter, fit Malefoy, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Vous n'étiez pas trop à l'étroit chez les Weasley ? L'odeur était supportable ?

- J'ai une idée pour toi, dit Harry, et si tu m'oubliais ?

- Ouais, dit Ron. Casse-toi et fiche-nous la paix !

- Ouh, là, là ! s'exclama Malefoy. C'est qu'ils deviendraient presque agressifs ! Ils feraient presque peur !

- Malefoy ? fit Maena. Et si tu la bloquais ?

Malefoy la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Euh… je crois que tu voulais dire : et si tu la fermais, non ? chuchota Ron à l'adresse de Maena.

- C'est le même, non ? dit Maena.

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Quand on ne sait pas parler, on ne parle pas ! siffla Malefoy, narquois.

- Ouais, ben, quand tu parlera français comme je parle anglais, tu feras signe, ok ?

- Ok, pas de problème.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, mais surtout Maena, posèrent des regards abasourdis sur Malefoy car il n'avait pas parlé en anglais mais… en français !

- N'oublie pas ce que ta manman a dit, poursuivit Malefoy en français, si jamais tu refais la moindre bêtise, tu le regretteras pendant longtemps !

Ces mots, c'étaient ceux de la Beuglante que Maena avait reçue au début de l'année…

Malefoy commença à rire et s'éloigna avec sa bande sous le regard horrifié de Maena. Après le départ des Serpentard, celle-ci se tourna vers ses amis.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! dit-elle. Ne me dites surtout pas qu'il vient de parler français !

- Désolée, dit Hermione, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve !

- Génial ! grogna Maena. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Puis elle se mit à manger dans un silence rageur. Ses amis n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole.

Enfin, vint le temps de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller dans les cachots pour suivre le cours de la Chauve-souris géante.

- Nom d'un chaudron troué ! s'exclama Maena en fouillant dans son sac. J'ai oublié mon _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_ ! Partez devant, je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et Maena courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Ce bruit ressemblait à celui qu'on entend quand quelqu'un transplane. Et ça venait de son lit dont les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés –rideaux qu'elle tirait tous les matins. Elle prit sa baguette magique dans sa main droite et le réveil de Lavande dans sa main gauche pour s'en servir au cas où il faudrait assommer quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit, sans faire de bruit. Arrivée à côté de celui-ci, elle usa d'un sortilège informulé pour écarter les rideaux, elle leva le bras pour assommer la chose qu'elle croyait qu'elle trouverait… mais arrêta son élan car il n'y avait rien sur son lit. Rien, à part une boîte carrée de couleur verte.

Elle s'assit prudemment sur son lit et avança sa baguette vers la boîte. Elle la toucha de bout de sa baguette mais il ne se passa rien. Elle posa sa baguette et le réveil pour prendre délicatement la boîte entre ses mains et la soupesa. Elle la posa ensuite sur ses genoux. C'était une boîte en carton. Elle en retira le couvercle et découvrit, à l'intérieur, une autre boîte. Elle la sortit et la regarda. C'était une très belle boîte faite de bois verni de forme ovale.

Elle remarqua alors qu'au fond de la boîte en carton vert se trouvait une enveloppe. Elle la prit et jugea plus prudent d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avant d'ouvrir la boîte en bois.

À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, elle trouva une très courte lettre ; on pourrait plutôt qualifier cela de mot. Ça disait ceci :

_Avec moi, c'est donnant-donnant. Je te remercie pour les fraisiers, ils étaient délicieux. Mais tu as raison : je ferai comme si je n'avais jamais lu ta lettre._

_Drago Malefoy_

_PS : Si tu as un doute, sache ceci : la boîte n'est pas dangereuse._

_Joyeux Noël (mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?)._

Maena sourit. Elle était surprise, mais ravie, que Malefoy ait lu sa lettre et mangé ses fraisiers. Et en plus, il lui faisait un compliment : ses fraisiers étaient délicieux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lise sa lettre, ni à ce qu'il mange ses petits fraisiers. Et en plus, il lui faisait un cadeau.

Maena regarda la boîte en bois de plus près. Elle était magnifique. Sur le couvercle de la boîte, une rose était taillée dans un bois différent, plus clair. Elle était taillée si finement que l'on pourrait croire que c'était une vraie fleur qui sortait du couvercle.

« Ça doit être une boîte à bijoux… Mais je n'ai rien à mettre dedans » songea la jeune fille.

Puis, elle jugea que la taille de la boîte était trop petite pour contenir des bijoux.

Elle ouvrit doucement le couvercle. Aussitôt, une douce mélodie s'en éleva.

- Une boîte à musique !

La mélodie était magnifique. Douce, enivrante, mélancolique. C'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta plus attentivement. La musique la détendait, la relaxait. Elle oublia tout pour ne penser qu'à la mélodie. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux personnages qui dansaient dans la boîte. C'était un homme qui avait enlacé tendrement une femme et ils dansaient au rythme de la musique. Les figurines étaient magiques et Maena pouvait voir la robe blanche de la femme tournoyer à chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsque la boîte entama les dernières notes, les figurines s'embrassèrent. Maena referma la boîte et soupira de bien-être. Le son de la mélodie l'avait détendue et elle avait momentanément oublié la raison de sa présence dans son dortoir.

Soudain, elle se rappela Rogue. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit son manuel. Elle posa la boîte à musique sur sa table de chevet et s'empressa de sortir, sac sur l'épaule et livre sous le bras en prenant bien soin de remettre le réveil de Lavande à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la salle commune, elle commença à courir le plus vite possible vers les cachots. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle fut horrifiée de constater que le couloir était vide.

« Mince ! Combien de temps je suis restée à écouter la boîte ? » pensa-t-elle confusément.

Maena inspira profondément et frappa à la porte du cachot. Elle entra après que Rogue lui en eut donné la permission.

- Vous avez dix minutes de retard, Black, fit Rogue lorsqu'elle entra. Cela fait donc dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée, professeur, s'excusa Maena. J'avais oublié mon livre et je suis allée le chercher…

- Et il vous faut tout ce temps pour aller cherche un manuel ? s'enquit le professeur de potions.

- Ben… je me suis perdue…

- Vous vous perdez encore ? Bref, asseyez-vous à votre place, Miss Black.

Maena s'empressa d'obéir et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit à camarades, Miss Black, vous allez aujourd'hui préparer une philtre de Croissance –et pas de Croyance, Miss Black.

Rogue aimait bien rappeler l'erreur que Maena avait faite en début d'année en faisant une potion de Contusion à la place de la potion de Confusion demandée par le professeur. C'était devenu une habitude : dès qu'il le pouvait, Rogue raillait sur ce sujet, au plus grand désintéressement de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Rogue retourna à son bureau et laissa ses élèves à leur préparation de potions, Harry, Ron et Hermione –enfin, disons plutôt les deux garçons- interrogèrent Maena sur la raison de son retard.

- Je me suis perdue ! affirma Maena.

Même si elle détestait mentir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se voyait mal leur dire qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps en écoutant la mélodie d'une boîte à musique envoyée par Malefoy en remerciement des fraisiers qu'elle lui avait envoyés.

- Allons donc ! ironisa Harry. Le chemin pour arriver aux potions est le premier que t'aies retenu !

- Comme quoi, même les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent se tromper, dit Maena d'un ton léger et enjoué.

Ses amis sourirent et se replongèrent dans la préparation de leur philtre de Croissance –et pas de Croyance.

Alors que Maena mettait ses racines de camomille hachées dans son chaudron, elle risqua un regard vers les Serpentard et eut la surprise de constater que Malefoy l'observait. Elle lui fit un bref signe de tête en souriant. Il répondit à ce geste et se détourna ensuite de la Gryffondor.

Maena sut qu'il avait compris qu'elle le remerciait.


	28. Le baiser de la menthe

Chapitre 27 : Le baiser de la menthe.

Le mois de janvier était glacial. La neige tombait à gros flocons et le vent gelait les arbres. L'étang de Poudlard était gelé et certains élèves et professeur faisaient du patin à glace pendant leur temps libre.

C'était un vendredi soir de ce mois glacial. Le repas du soir venait de se terminer. Ça faisait deux semaines que l'école avait repris. Mentha n'était mécontente que le week-end soit déjà là. D'autant plus que cette date-là est une date assez pénible pour elle.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle en referma doucement la porte et s'assit à son bureau. Elle posa son visage entre ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis, elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit quelques photos pour les regarder.

C'étaient toutes des photos magiques dont les personnages bougeaient à leur gré. Sur l'un des photos, on voyait un adolescent eux cheveux sombres qui enlaçait une adolescente aux cheveux brun clair. Ils étaient habillés de robes de sorciers bleu clair. Au dos de la photo, une note était écrite à l'encre orange. Cette note disait : "Willem et moi. Quatrième année à Beauxbâtons".

Sur une autre photo, on voyait un jeune homme et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Au dos, une note à l'encre verte disait ceci : "1989. Willem et moi. Avons fini nos études en France et sommes en Angleterre pour devenir Auror."

Sur une autre photo, on y voyait cinq personnes souriantes. Trois hommes et deux femmes. Le premier homme à gauche était maigrichon et sa tignasse rousse était en bataille. La femme, à sa gauche, était Mentha, avec ses cheveux brun clair et ses yeux menthes à l'eau. L'homme au milieu avait les cheveux marron : Willem. La femme à ses côtés avait de courts cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Et l'homme à l'extrême droite avait lui aussi les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, et il ressemblait étrangement à la femme blonde –et pour cause : ils étaient jumeaux. Tous les cinq souriaient en faisait des signes de la main. Comme annotation, au dos, écrite à l'encre bleue : "1992. Gontran, moi, Willem, Cinthya et Nicolas. Nous avons réussi ! Sommes tous les cinq Aurors !" D'autres annotations suivaient celle-ci. Des annotations plus tristes, écrites en noir : "Mai 1992 : Gontran torturé et tué par le Mangemort Jubson. Il s'est bien battu d'après la police magique. A été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. Étions tous à la cérémonie". Une autre note disait : "Octobre 1992. Nicolas torturé par Rabastan Lestrange. Dommages au cerveau irréparables. Restera à Ste Mangouste le reste de sa vie. Cinthya effondrée". La dernière note était presque illisible. La main qui l'avait écrite avait fortement tremblé lorsqu'elle l'a rédigée. "24 décembre 1993. Willem a été tué par Fenrir Greyback. Il allait être papa dans trois semaines… Cinthya en dépression. Risques d'accouchement avant terme. Je suis effondrée… J'ai perdu mon Grand Frère… Le vengerai !"

Une autre photo montrait Cinthya et Willem le jour de leur mariage. On voyait aussi d'autres personnes sur la photo. "Août 1992. Mariage de Willem et Cinthya. Je suis demoiselle d'honneur et Nicolas est témoin. Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi heureux".

« Dire que deux mois plus tard, Nicolas a été torturé et condamné à passer le reste de sa vie à Ste Mangouste… » pensa tristement Mentha et regardant la photo.

Elle prit une autre photo sur laquelle on voyait Cinthya tenant dans ses bras sa fille qui venait de naître. "18 janvier 1994. Naissance de Grace : 51 cm, 3,750 kg. Elle a déjà plein de cheveux blonds. Elle est née le même jour que son père… et que le mien. Je suis sa marraine."

Il y avait encore d'autre photo. Des photos de Gontran, Cinthya et Nicolas dans leurs robes noires de Poudlard. Des photos de Noël. Des photos de Willem et Mentha durant leurs années ensemble à Beauxbâtons. Des photos de Grace et bien d'autres encore.

Mentha prit une bouteille de xérès de son armoire, s'en servit un verre et le regarda. Elle leva ensuite le verre, comme pour trinquer à la santé d'une personne invisible.

- A toi Willem ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Et elle siffla le verre d'un coup (c'était un petit verre). Elle fit la grimace car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. Puis, elle se servit un deuxième verre.

- Bon anniversaire, petite Grace !

Et elle siffla le deuxième verre avant de s'en resservir un troisième.

- Et a toi aussi, Papa, bon anniversaire…

Et elle siffla le troisième verre avec l'intention d'en boire un quatrième… et un cinquième… et un sixième…

°o0o°

Rogue était en train de corriger des devoirs des troisième années sur la potion de Ratatinage. Bien sûr, il favorisait les Serpentard, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de diffamer un devoir d'une élève de Serdaigle particulièrement réussi, il se surprit à penser à Mentha. Elle avait eu l'air pressé de quitter la Grande Salle après le dîner du soir. Et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énervé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Runick lui avait dit quelque chose et elle l'avait rabroué d'une telle façon que le professeur de runes anciennes en était resté tout paf. Les autres enseignants aussi avaient été surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme. Ensuite, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal s'était empressée de rejoindre ses appartements.

Lorsque Rogue eut terminé de corriger les devoirs, il posa sa plume et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Mais il fut impossible de distinguer distinctement quoi que ce fût à part la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, inlassablement. Pourtant, malgré le ciel sombre et la neige, il crut distinguer un mouvement. Il essaya de mieux regarder, mais il ne vit rien. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'aller vérifier.

Il sortit donc de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le parc. Alors qu'il tournait à un angle, il vit Mentha devant lui, lui tournant le dos. Elle se tenait au mur. Apparemment, elle venait de sortir car elle avait encore des flocons dans ses cheveux clairs st sur sa cape noire. Peut-être était-ce elle que le maître des potions avait aperçu ?

- Mentha ? l'appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna en se tenant toujours au mur.

- Oh ! Severus !

Sa voix était anormalement aiguë. Intrigué, Rogue s'approcha d'elle. Il sentit une vague odeur d'alcool autour d'elle.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais oui ! Tout va bien ! Et vous ?

Rogue remarqua qu'elle chancelait, comme si ses jambes ne savaient plus la soutenir. Il devina que si elle ne se tenait pas au mur, elle risquait de tomber.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Mentha pouffa derrière sa main.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me poser la question, Severus !

Et elle pouffa à nouveau.

- Mais, ma parole, vous êtes ivre ! s'exclama Rogue, au bord de la surprise.

En effet, Mentha avait toujours donné l'image de quelqu'un de sérieux et de sobre…

- Ivre ? Moi ? répéta Mentha.

Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à la question. Ou peut-être essayait-elle de se souvenir si elle avait bu ou pas.

- Non, dit-elle après un moment de silence. J'ai presque rien bu ! Vous mentez, Severus !

Elle pointa sur Rogue son index droit et chancela de plus belle car elle ne se tenait plus au mur. Alors qu'elle risquait de tomber, Rogue la rattrapa. La jeune femme atterrit donc sur la poitrine du maître des potions. Elle se redressa.

- Mais il semblerait que j'aie un problème d'équilibre…

- Parce que vous êtes ivre !

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai presque rien bu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Presque rien bu ? répéta Rogue, en colère. Cela veut dire que vous avez quand même bu !

- Un peu ! précisa Mentha. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ?

- Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes et vous gloussez bêtement !

Il la regarda un instant, se demandant aussi pourquoi il était si en colère. Après tout, c'était le problème de Mentha si elle buvait, pas le sien !

- Venez ! dit-il d'un ton bourru. Je vous ramène dans votre chambre.

Lui prenant le bras, il l'entraîna le long de plusieurs couloirs. Mentha suivait en protestant mais il n'en avait cure, ne ralentissant pas le pas et ne desserrant pas sa poigne.

- Pourquoi avez-vous bu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Mentha arrêta ses protestations.

- Parce que nous sommes le 18 janvier, répondit-elle enfin.

- Et alors ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Willem…

Rogue s'arrêta et la regarda, surpris. L'anniversaire de Willem ? L'élève de Serdaigle de troisième année ? Quel rapport avec sa beuverie solitaire ? Il haussa les épaules, exaspéré. C'était l'excuse la plus lamentable qui lui eut été donné d'entendre.

Arrivé devant les appartements de Mentha, Rogue en ouvrit la porte et entraîna la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Les lampes étaient encore toutes allumées et une chandelle brûlait sur le bureau.

Rogue se tourna vers Mentha et lui ôta sa cape. Il guida ensuite Mentha vers son lit. Il la fit s'y asseoir sans ménagement.

- Mais… allez-y doucement ! protesta Mentha.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue retira les chaussures de la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère, Severus…

Sans répondre, Rogue s'assit à côté de Mentha et posa sa main sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre suite à sa sortie sous le froid et la neige.

- Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous buvez autant ! répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai pas bu tant que ça…

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Sur votre bureau, je vois une bouteille de xérès, une autre d'hydromel et une troisième de whisky Pur Feu ! Et vides, bien sûr ! Bonjour le mélange…

- Tant que ça… ? s'étonna Mentha.

- Oui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient sombres. Puis, sans crier gare, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Rogue et leva ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent celles du maître des potions. Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'embrassa véritablement, la passion prenant le dessus sur la raison. Et Mentha lui rendit son baiser. Elle glissa même ses bras autour du cou de Rogue. Puis, elle bascula sur son oreiller, entraînant Rogue avec elle, Rogue qui n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser.

Et alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus fougueusement, laissant ses mains se balader sur les hanches de la jeune femme, Rogue se raidit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qui allait sans doute de produire s'il ne s'arrêtait pas… D'autant plus que la jeune femme était sous l'influence de l'alcool et ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de ses gestes… Il lui fallait se contrôler… Mais les lèvres de Mentha étaient si douces… Mais sa raison lui dictait de s'arrêter.

Aussi, arrêta-t-il de l'embrasser et se redressa-t-il. Il regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient fermés et les joues roses. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que ce n'est pas raisonnable de continuer, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que vous êtes sous l'influence de l'alcool… et que vous êtes plus jeune…

- Mais… si j'en ai envie… ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Mais…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire.

- Chut. Maintenant, vous allez dormir…

Délicatement, il dégagea son cou du frêle collier de ses bras, ignorant le gémissement de protestation de Mentha. Il se redressa et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Déjà, les yeux couleur menthe à l'eau se fermaient et quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le bureau pour en éteindre la chandelle. Là, il remarqua quelques photos et les observa. Il en prit une où on voyait deux adolescents d'une douzaine d'années devant un sapin de Noël. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs, que Rogue reconnut immédiatement comme étant Mentha, tenait une boîte en bois en main et souriait en faisant de timides signes de la main. Le garçon aux cheveux marron à côté d'elle tenait une magnifique batte de Quidditch. Il devait être batteur. Il souriait, lui aussi. Rogue retourna le photo et y vit une note au dos. Cette note, écrite à l'encre violette disait : "1984. Premier Noël avec Willem. Il m'a invité pour passer Noël chez lui. Ses parents sont géniaux. Merveilleux Noël depuis bien longtemps…"

- Willem… murmura Rogue, comprenant que Mentha ne parlait pas de l'élève de Serdaigle, mais de cette personne.

Puis, il remarqua la photo où elle était en compagnie des quatre autres Aurors promus en 1992. Il lut les notes et reconnut quelques noms. Willem, qu'apparemment elle appelait "Grand Frère". Il reconnut aussi Nicolas et Cinthya Carlson, des faux jumeaux. Nicolas avait été à Serpentard mais avait été différent de ses camarades. Cinthya, elle, avait été à Serdaigle. Ils avaient été de brillants élèves. Quant à Gontran Nickleman, il avait été à Gryffondor. Pas très doué pour la théorie, mais extrêmement brillant dans la pratique.

Cherchant parmi les photos, Rogue remarqua qu'il n'y en avait aucune montrant Mentha, enfant. Haussant les épaules, il reposa les photos et éteignit la chandelle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna vers Mentha et fit apparaître un seau à côté du lit. Juste au cas où…

Puis, il sortit et ferma la porte.

°o0o°

Le lendemain matin, Mentha se réveille doucement. Elle avait un mal de crâne terrible. Elle s'assit sur son lit en se tenant la tête d'une main et repoussa ses couvertures. Elle sortit ses jambes du lit et ses pieds heurtèrent un seau.

- Un seau ? Aurais-je eu un élan de lucidité après avoir bu autant ?

Sans vraiment chercher une réponse, elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle vit toutes ses photos et trois bouteilles d'alcool vides. Elle chercha sa baguette des yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

Elle tendit la main vers elle.

_- Accio baguette !_

La baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de sa propriétaire. Mentha l'agita vers les bouteilles et celles-ci disparurent. Puis, elle la tourna vers les photos et l'agita à nouveau. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et les photos s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans ce tiroir qui se referma après coup.

Alors qu'elle allait faire apparaître un verre avec l'intention de boire des litres d'eau, un léger coup fut donné à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Rogue apparut, un verre fumant à la main.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée, Mentha !

- Parlez moins fort, s'il vous plaît, Severus… J'ai un horrible mal de crâne…

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit !

Mentha détourna les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le regard accusateur que Rogue lui lançait. Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui mit la potion entre ses mains.

- Tenez, buvez ! C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois.

- Merci, Severus.

Et Mentha but le verre d'une traite, essayant de ne pas se formaliser sur son goût amer.

Dès qu'elle eut fini la potion, elle sentit une vague de chaleur agréable lui traverser le corps. Son mal de tête disparut aussitôt.

- Merci, Severus, répéta Mentha. Ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Pourquoi avoir bu autant ? questionna Rogue, sachant déjà la réponse.

- Parce que nous étions le 18 janvier… C'est le jour où j'aurais dû fêter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami et de mon père… des mauvais souvenirs reviennent en mémoire et je bois, ce jour-là, pour les oublier…

Elle soupira.

- Mais il semblerait que hier, j'aie oublié d'arrêter… Mais au fait, comment savez-vous que j'ai bu, hier ?

- Parce que je vous ai "trouvée" dans un couloir et que je vous ai ramené ici. L'avez-vous oublié ?

- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose… de presque rien, en fait…

Rogue soupira de soulagement. Alors, elle ne se souvenait pas du baiser, ni du dialogue qui suivit. Ce qui est une bonne chose.

- Mais n'allez pas vous imaginez que je suis une alcoolique ! dit Mentha. Je ne bois qu'une fois par an !

- Je vous crois.

- En tout cas, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je bois autant ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramenée ici, hier. Et merci aussi pour la potion.

- Ce n'est rien.

Et il sortit sans un mot. Restée seule, Mentha se demanda si, sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'embarrassant…

Si elle savait !


	29. L'Acromentule et l'examen de baguettes

Chapitre 28 : L'Acromentule et l'Examen des Baguettes.

Avec le mois de février vint la fonte des neiges. Le sol de Poudlard n'était plus que de la boue et il était assez pénible aux élèves d'aller à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Pourtant, malgré cela, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena rendaient toujours visite à Hagrid. Mais ce jour-là, c'allait se passer moins bien que les autres fois.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! dirent les quatre amis quand Hagrid leur ouvrit.

- Bonjour… répondit-il sans entrain. Entrez…

Les quatre adolescents entrèrent donc dans la cabane de Hagrid ou Crockdur leur fit la fête, puis, ils s'assirent à la table. Aussitôt, le molosse posa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry et y bava abondamment. Maena était sortie par la porte de derrière pour voir Buck, l'Hippogriffe. C'était habituel.

Hagrid, pendant ce temps, leur préparait du thé. Ron remarqua alors un tonneau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda dedans et vit que le tonneau était rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des vers de trente centimètres de long, visqueux, blanchâtre et grouillants.

- Hagrid ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Maena rentra à toute vitesse par la porte de derrière. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle s'y adossa. Ils purent tous constater qu'elle avait considérablement pâlit.

- Maena ? s'inquiéta Hagrid. Ça va ?

Maena ne répondit pas.

- Maena ? Que s'est-il passé ? Buck –ou plutôt, Vendebout- t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Buck… répondit lentement Maena. Il s'est incliné, comme d'hab. Je le caressais quand j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi… je me suis retournée et j'ai vu quelque chose… Je crois que c'était une Acromentule…

- Une quoi ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Une araignée géante, expliqua Maena.

Harry et Ron perdirent leur couleur pour devenir aussi pâles que Maena. Ils savaient qu'il y avait toute une tribu d'araignées géantes sanguinaires dans la Forêt interdite.

- T'en es sûre ? demanda Hermione à Maena. Tu l'as vue ?

- Ben… non… J'ai juste vu huit yeux briller… et j'ai pas attendu d'en voir plus pour rentrer !

Elle s'assit à la table. Elle remarqua alors le tonneau rempli de vers blancs.

- Hagrid ? Sont-ce des asticots géants ? s'informa-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Et en quoi ils vont se transformer ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Ils ne se transformeront en rien du tout ! Ils me servent de nourriture pour Aragog.

- Qui ? demanda Maena.

Soudain, Hagrid éclata en sanglots.

- Hagrid ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est lui… C'est Aragog… Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir…

- Mais, qui est Aragog ? demanda Maena.

- C'est… c'est le père… de la… tribu… bégaya Hagrid, sans pouvoir terminer.

- C'est le père de la tribu des araignées géantes, dit Ron.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a vraiment des Acromentules dans la Forêt interdite ? Mais, elles sont dangereuses, ces bestioles !

En leur for intérieur, Harry et Ron approuvèrent Maena mais n'en dirent rien à haute voix. Hermione, elle, ne pouvait se faire une idée sur la question, n'en n'ayant jamais vues.

- Aragog est tombé malade… gémit Hagrid tandis qu'Hermione lui tapotait le bras. Je sais pas ce qu'il a…

- On peut faire quelque chose, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione tandis que ses amis pensèrent qu'elle devenait folle.

- C'est gentil Hermione, mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. La famille d'Aragog… est un peu bizarre depuis qu'il est malade… ils sont un peu… agités…

Il renifla bruyamment.

- Ce serait… pas prudent pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi… se s'approcher d'eux en ce moment… Mais merci, Hermione, ça me touche que tu l'aies proposé…

Il se moucha dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe.

- Mais alors, dit Maena, c'est bien une Acromentule que j'ai vue !

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Hagrid. Même si Aragog est malade, il est toujours obéi par sa famille. Et il leur interdit d'approcher de Poudlard…

- Peut-être que tu t'es trompée, Maena, suggéra Hermione.

- Disons que j'ai jamais vu de Centaures, de Licornes ou de Botrucs avec huit yeux ! dit Maena, irritée.

- Je leur demanderai s'il y en a qui sont venu… mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Maena, dit Hagrid. Aragog est très autoritaire…

- Je n'ai peut-être pas huit yeux, mais je voix clair et je sais compter ! Il y avait huit yeux qui brillaient dans cette forêt ! Et Buck n'est pas du genre à s'énerver pour rien !

Elle semblait furieuse de ne pas être crue.

- Et puis, s'il y a vraiment toute une tribu de ces araignées géantes, reprit Maena, qui vous dit qu'il n'y en a pas trois ou quatre qui s'approchent à l'insu de cet Aragog ? Une tribu, ça doit faire beaucoup d'Acromentules ! On ne pas toutes les surveiller, même avec quatre paires d'yeux !

- Tu as peut-être raison, Maena, dit Hagrid. Je me renseignerai.

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu par les dires de Maena. Lorsque les quatre amis quittèrent Hagrid, ce soir-là, Maena était en colère.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! dit-elle. J'ai vu une de ces horribles créatures ! Et puis, il a dit lui-même qu'ils étaient bizarres !

- Je te crois, Maena, dit Ron en guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Ces créatures sont folles et dangereuses !

- Complètement folles et dangereuses ! ajouta Harry.

°o0o°

Mentha était dans son bureau et écrivait quelque chose. Ce devait être un rapport pour le ministère ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sa plume volait d'un côté à l'autre du parchemin lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Elle interrompit sa rédaction et leva la tête.

- Entrez ! dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue.

- Severus ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite.

- Je viens vous rappeler que l'Examen des Baguettes va bientôt commencer.

- L'Examen des Baguettes ? répéta Mentha, interloquée. Quel examen ?

- N'avez-vous pas vu la note sur le tableau de la salle des professeurs ? Ça commence dans cinq minutes et on m'a envoyé vous chercher.

- Non, je n'ai pas vu cette note…

Elle posa sa plume et ferma sa bouteille d'encre d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle fit ensuite disparaître ce qu'elle écrivait pour le ministère. Puis, elle se leva et sortit en compagnie de Rogue et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Runick foudroya Rogue du regard. Mentha s'excusa auprès du directeur :

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, monsieur le directeur. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Examen des Baguettes…

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, chère Mentha. Mr Ollivander va bientôt arriver.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que Mr Ollivander apparut derrière Rogue, toujours devant la porte.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour, Mr Ollivander, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Professeurs, je vous présente Mr Ollivander qui va vérifier l'état de vos baguettes.

Et le fabriquant de baguettes se mit à vérifier celles des professeurs. Alors qu'il examinait celle du professeur Sinistra, Mentha demanda à Rogue :

- Y a-t-il un Examen des Baguettes tous les ans ?

- Non, tous les dix ans, répondit Rogue. Obligation du ministère.

- Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Rogue. Vous travaillez pourtant au ministère…

- Pour le ministère, voulez-vous dire. On n'affronte pas les mages noirs devant le Quartier général des Aurors ! On est au ministère uniquement pour écrire des dossiers et recevoir des ordres !

- Mentha ? fit la voix de Dumbledore. C'est votre tour.

Elle s'approcha du vieux fabriquant de baguette et lui tendit la sienne. Ollivander fit courir ses doigts le long de la baguette pour voir s'il y avait des éraflures.

- Hum, hum… C'est l'une des miennes, fit Ollivander.

- En effet, répondit Mentha.

Ollivander fronça légèrement les sourcils et fixa Mentha.

- J'avais cru comprendre que vous avez fait vos études à Beauxbâtons.

- C'est exact…

Ollivander reporta son attention sur la baguette.

- Oui, oui. Je me rappelle. Cette baguette appartenait à…

- Mon père, l'interrompit précipitamment Mentha. Elle appartenait à mon père. J'en ai hérité à sa mort…

- Oui. J'ai été chagriné d'apprendre sa mort, dit-il avec tact.

Il fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts.

- Très bonne baguette et toujours en aussi bon état, même après trente six ans d'emploi. D'autant plus que son utilisation n'a pas toujours été de tout repos… C'est du bois de cèdre de 32,75 centimètre de long et un ventricule de cœur de dragon. Plutôt souple et très rapide. Un peu plus puissante que celle de votre mère… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle, elle avait une baguette en bois de bouleau, avec un crin de Licorne, de 27,3 centimètres. Mais, revenons-en à celle-ci. Elle est excellente pour les enchantements et les contre sorts. Ce qui est conseillé pour les Aurors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Car vous êtes Auror aussi, je présume ?

- Effectivement.

Il ne dit plus un mot sur la baguette. Il murmura une formule qui fit jaillir des bulles de savons colorées de l'extrémité de la baguette et déclara qu'elle était en bon état avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Rogue.

- Celle-là aussi, c'est l'une des miennes. Oui, bois d'ébène, 34,25 centimètre de long avec une plume de Phénix. Plutôt flexible. Puissante baguette…

Il fit ensuite sortir des oiseaux aux plumes éclatantes de nulle part. Il déclara alors qu'elle fonctionnait très bien et la rendit à Rogue. Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir auprès de Mentha.

En fait, s'il s'était assis près d'elle, c'était pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait interrompu Ollivander quand celui-ci voulait parler de son père. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait perdu son père étant petite fille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interroger, il l'entendit rire sous cape.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir des oiseaux colorés sortir de votre baguette… Vous connaissant, on se serait plutôt attendu à en voir surgir des chauves-souris ou des corbeaux…


	30. SaintValentin spéciale

Chapitre 29 : Saint-Valentin spéciale.

Le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour ce jour-là. Harry et Ginny étaient partis de leur côté, en amoureux, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Maena se dirigeaient vers Honeydukes. Il s'était remis à neiger et cela n'avait cessé depuis les cinq derniers jours, ce qui fait que le sol était à nouveau recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc.

Mais, heureusement, le matin même, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber, rendant la sortie plus agréable, malgré le vent qui soufflait.

Ils visitèrent ainsi le magasin de farces et attrapes, la poste et une librairie. Ron ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver dans cette boutique… avec des filles comme Maena et surtout, comme Hermione, il fallait s'y attendre !

- Regardez ce livre de Runes ! s'exclama Hermione. Il est très dur de s'en procurer, des pareils !

- Regardez ce livre de potions ! s'enthousiasma Maena. Je le cherche depuis tellement longtemps !

- Regardez cette porte ! dit Ron. C'est la sortie que j'aimerais tellement emprunter !

Les filles se jetèrent un regard avec un sourire moqueur. Après quelques minutes, les trois amis ressortirent dans le froid. Maena s'était acheté le livre de potions et Hermione, celui des Runes. Ron, lui, fut heureux de sortir de la librairie.

- Enfin dehors ! soupira-t-il. J'en avais assez d'être entouré de tous ces bouquins ! Quelle horreur !

- Oui, car pour pouvoir apprécier un livre, il faut d'abord savoir lire, Weasley ! fit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Ron, Hermione et Maena se retournèrent d'un seul geste et virent Malefoy, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle. Zabini se tenait à côté de Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient bêtement à la remarque que Malefoy venait de faire à Ron.

- Parce que tes gorilles qui te servent de gardes du corps savent lire ? s'étonna Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Sale petite peste ! grogna Goyle.

Maena prit une expression franchement étonnée.

- Tiens ! Ils parlent ! dit-elle. Moi qui pensais qu'ils ne faisaient que grogner de temps en temps ! Et il a fait une phrase de trois mots ! Quel exploit pour quelqu'un à l'âge mental de trois ans !

Ron et Hermione rirent tandis que Crabbe et Goyle serraient leurs poings de façon menaçante. Zabini, lui, était aussi hilare que Ron et Hermione, s'octroyant les regards noirs des trois autres Serpentard, même si on pouvait voir que Malefoy aussi avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Maena se tourna vers ses amis.

- Et si on allait aux Trois Balais ? suggéra-t-elle. Harry et Ginny doivent nous y retrouver, non ?

- Oui, fit Ron qui riait toujours autant.

Ils firent tous les trois demi-tour.

- T'as vu la tête de Malefoy ? fit Ron. J'adore quand tu lui refermes le bec, Maena, c'est toujours aussi divertissant !

Maena ne répondit pas mais sourit. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un « BANG » avant que des étincelles ne frôlent Ron. Celui-ci cessa de rire et fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette magique. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la toucher, il y eut un second « BANG » et une voix tonitruante se fit entendre :

- PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !!

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent mais ne virent que Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, avec Maugrey Fol Œil derrière eux, brandissant sa baguette.

- Où est Malefoy ? s'inquiéta Maena.

- Là ! fit Ron en pointant le sol entre Crabbe et Goyle. La fouine est de retour ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

En effet, là où se trouvait Malefoy quelques instants plus tôt, se tenait une fouine tremblante. Si Maugrey l'avait transformé en cet animal-là, c'est parce que Harry et Ron lui avaient expliqué que Croupton Jr l'avait fait en quatrième année et que le résultat en était très risible.

- C'est quand même pas… ? murmura Maena.

- Si, c'est Malefoy ! fit Hermione en souriant.

En fait, Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux hilares devant la transformation du Serpentard. A part Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et sans aucun doute Malefoy-la-fouine, Maena était la seule à ne pas trouver cela amusant… Elle se souvenait très bien de sa dette envers lui…

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Comment ? fit Ron, toujours hilare. On ne t'a jamais raconté l'histoire de Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ?

- Il ne va quand même pas… ? commença-t-elle, horrifiée, mais vite interrompue par Ron.

- J'espère bien !

- Alors ?! rugit Maugrey. On voulait attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos ? C'est lâche ! C'est petit ! (NDA : désolée si c'est quasi les mêmes paroles que dans le livre, mais sur ce coup-là, mon imagination m'a un peu laissée tomber… snif !)

Maugrey pointa sa baguette vers la fouine mais celle-ci, rapide comme l'éclair, courut aussi vite que ses quatre petites pattes le lui permettaient. À la surprise générale, la fouine courut vers Maena et sauta dans ses bras avant de se glisser sous sa cape, en sécurité.

Maugrey pointa alors sa baguette sur la jeune fille tandis que les trois Serpentard la regardaient bouches bées et que Ron et Hermione retenaient leur souffle en voyant la baguette du vieux sorcier pointée sur leur amie.

Celle-ci parut quelques instants surprise d'avoir la fouine sous sa cape. Puis, voyant la baguette de Maugrey pointée sur elle, elle reprit contenance et fixa le vieil homme avec un regard glacial.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, Mr Maugrey ? demanda-t-elle.

Maugrey grogna mais n'abaissa pas sa baguette.

- Auriez-vous l'intention de jeter un sort à la fouine ? Dans ce cas, il est inévitable que vous me touchiez, moi aussi. Vous savez ce qu'il risque d'arriver si vous me lancer un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère risque de ne pas apprécier cela… Et vous savez comment elle est, quand elle est en colère…

Maugrey eut un tic puis baissa sa baguette, comme un contrecoeur. Il fit demi-tour et partit sans demander son reste. Maena poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle avait craint, durant une seconde, que Maugrey n'use de sa baguette contre elle. Mais il était parti. Maena sentit la fouine trembler contre sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Ron, penaud.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'as protégé Malefoy ? reprit Ron, irrité. Tu aurais dû le donner à Maugrey pour qu'il s'occupe de lui !

- Attends, t'es sérieux, là ? fit Maena. Tu oublies que j'ai une dette envers Malefoy !

- Une dette ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, une dette ! répéta Maena. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais pas moi : Malefoy m'a aidée lorsque le Tricéphale de Hagrid a voulu me sauter dessus et m'arracher la tête !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'a fait exprès ? s'étonna Ron. Tu es bien naïve ! Il…

- Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou pas, que je sois naïve ou non, le fait est le même ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête que j'aurais s'il n'avait pas été là ! Maintenant, je vais lui rendre sa forme humaine, que ça te plaise ou non ! Je vous rejoins aux Trois Balais.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de ses amis sous les regards étonnés de ceux-ci et des trois Serpentard.

Maena vit une petite ruelle et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle s'y dirigea et glissa sa main sous sa cape et essaya de retirer Malefoy qui s'accrochait désespérément à elle.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je te dis ! C'est bon, Maugrey n'est plus dans les parages ! Je vais te rendre ta forme humaine !

La fouine se calma et Maena la retira de sous sa cape. Elle mit l'animal à hauteur de son visage.

- J'espère que mes amis ne m'en voudront pas… Mais une dette, c'est une dette !

Elle posa la fouine sur la neige et recula de trois pas. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Il y eut un craquement, puis Malefoy prit la place de la fouine. Maena rangea sa baguette.

- Merci, dit Malefoy.

- Comme je viens de le dire, une dette est une dette. Mais j'espère que tu n'attaqueras plus par derrière ! Surtout pas mes amis, car je te jure que tu le regretterais ! Sur ce, bonne Saint-Valentin.

Elle fit demi-tour. Durant une seconde, Malefoy voulut la retenir mais il s'en abstint au dernier moment. Il la regarda simplement disparaître au coin de la rue. Puis, il sortit lui aussi de la ruelle déserte et rejoignit ses compagnons à qui il intima de ne pas lui poser de questions.

Maena entra dans le pub où elle devait rejoindre ses amis. Reconnaissant Ron à sa grande taille et à ses cheveux roux, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il était au comptoir en attendant sa commande. Madame Rosmerta posa cinq bouteilles de Bièraubeurre devant lui.

- Besoin d'aide, Ron ? demanda Maena.

- Ah ! Te voilà, traîtresse !

Maena fut chagrinée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Elle hésita le suivre puis, lui emboîta finalement le pas. Elle s'assit à la table où Harry, Hermione et Ginny se demandaient les raisons de la présence de Maugrey à Pré-au-lard.

- Il est sûrement là pour me surveiller ! dit Harry que cette idée n'enchantait pas particulièrement.

- Ou peut-être qu'il était là pour transformer les Serpentard en fouine ! fit Ron d'un ton acerbe en regardant Maena.

- Oh ! Ça suffit Ron ! s'exclama Maena, hors d'elle.

- Je te rappelle qu'il a voulu me lancer un sort dans le dos ! s'écria Ron.

- Et moi, je te rappelle que j'avais une dette envers lui ! Il m'a sauvée de ce Touffu ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Tu te souviens de la semaine où j'étais en retenue avec lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'épousseter les livres de la Bibliothèque se fait sans risques ? Et ben non, figures-toi ! Un livre a voulu me bouffer la main ! Or, tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, j'ai toujours mes deux mains et je le lui dois ! Et le jour où je suis tombée pendant que je faisais les fenêtres de Rogue, c'est lui qui m'a aidée à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Comme tu peux le voir, il m'a aidée plusieurs fois !

Personne ne répondit. Maena but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Elle était en colère contre Ron parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir honoré sa dette.

- Rassure-moi, dit Ginny, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

- De qui ? interrogea Maena.

- De Malefoy !

Maena regarda la petite amie de Harry avec de gros yeux ronds.

- J'ai peut-être le sens de l'honneur, mais je ne suis pas stupide !

- Ça, c'est une nouvelle ! fit Ron. Il me semblait pourtant qu'aider Malefoy était stupide !

- Aider Malefoy n'était pas stupide, dit Maena en reposant sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Par contre, ce qui l'est, c'est toi !

Sur ce, elle se leva, mit des pièces sur la table pour payer sa boisson et ramassa son sac contenant son livre de potions.

- Je retourne au château, dit-elle brièvement avant de sortir du pub.

Elle n'avait même pas bu la moitié de sa Bièraubeurre…

- Franchement, Ron, tu as été odieux avec elle ! dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Je te signale qu'elle a aidé Malefoy !

- Je le sais bien puisque j'étais là ! Mais elle avait une dette envers lui !

- Et alors ? T'as oublié toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui a dites depuis le début de l'année ? Et elle, elle l'aide !

- Et alors ? dit Hermione, exaspérée. Tu oublies Rogue ! Il déteste Harry depuis le début d'une haine héréditaire, ce qui ne l'a pas empêcher de sauver Harry –ou du moins, essayer- lors de son premier match de Quidditch quand Quirrell avait ensorcelé son balai. Et tout simplement parce qu'il avait une dette envers son père !

Ce à quoi Ron ne trouva rien à redire.

- Et en plus, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Maena !

- C'est son anniversaire ? s'étonna Harry. Elle ne nous l'avait pas dit ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Elle ne me l'a pas dit non plus. Je l'ai su parce que sa chouette est venue ce matin dans le dortoir pour lui apporter son cadeau de la part de sa mère. J'ai vu sa carte et elle n'a pas su nier.

- Je pouvais pas deviner… fit Ron, à vois basse.

Il se sentait mal. Pour masquer son trouble, il but sa Bièraubeurre.

Lorsque Maena s'était levée et avait payé sa Bièraubeurre, elle avait senti ses yeux qui picotaient. Elle s'était vite détournée et avait traversé le pub, ses yeux voilés de larmes.

« Faut-il vraiment que je perde tous ceux que j'appelle "amis" ? Ce n'est pas juste ! » pensa-t-elle amèrement en repensant au ton qu'avait employé Ron.

Une fois la porte du pub refermée, elle put se permettre de laisser couler ses larmes. A Beauxbâtons, elle s'était faite deux amis qui s'étaient détournés d'elle en troisième année. En France, on avait aussi signalé l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban qui était considérée comme la prison de sorciers la plus sûre de toute l'Europe. Et lorsque les autres avaient appris qu'elle n'était autre que sa fille, ils l'avaient laissée tomber. D'autant qu'elle avait proclamé haut et fort que son père était innocent alors que tous les journaux relataient ses "meurtres"…

Et maintenant, à Poudlard, elle s'était faite de vrais amis… qui risquaient de se détourner d'elle parce qu'elle avait aidé Malefoy !

Elle essuya ses larmes avec son écharpe rouge et or avant de se diriger piteusement vers le château sans se rendre compte que Malefoy l'avait vue. Celui-ci se tenait un peu plus loin et la regarda s'éloigner du pub. Zabini se tenait à côté de lui.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, remarqua posément Zabini.

Comme Malefoy ne disait rien, Zabini soupira.

Maena était à présent devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose.

_- Abstinence !_

Le portrait pivota et Maena se dirigea vers le feu devant lequel elle s'agenouilla pour se réchauffer les doigts. Alors que la chaleur du feu engourdissait ses doigts, elle eut l'impression qu'une voix chaude et grave lui disait :

- Ne t'en fais, mon plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin, je suis là. Tout va s'arranger.

- Si seulement tu étais là, Papa… tu me manques tellement ! murmura Maena si bas que les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune ne l'entendirent pas.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre avec l'intention de dîner avec les sucreries qu'elle s'était achetées chez Honeydukes. Elle ne voulait pas voir les autres… encore moins Ron, de peur de se disputer avec lui, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde. Elle réussit même à se cacher d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci monta dans le dortoir, en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Plus tard, le soir, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde était parti dîner, Maena descendit dans la salle commune avec l'intention de terminer son devoir de sortilège pour Flitwick. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, une belle surprise l'attendait : plusieurs personnes crièrent d'une même voix :

- SURPRISE !!! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

Elle en fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle en laissa choir son sac. Sur une table, il y avait toutes sortes de mets ainsi qu'un magnifique gâteau.

Étaient présents : Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville (qui avait absolument tenu à être là) et Parvati (qui ne voulait pas quitter Neville).

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Maena.

Mais déjà, Ginny et Hermione l'avaient prise par la main pour la conduire au milieu de la pièce, face à Ron.

- Je suis désolé, dit celui-ci. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Tu avais raison… une dette c'est une dette…

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Maena.

- C'est pas grave : oublions !

Ce fut ensuite une belle soirée. Maena apprit comment ses amis avaient organisé cette fête improvisée. En fait, c'est en entendant Harry et Ginny parler des préparatifs pour la soirée que Neville avait insisté pour venir, avec Parvati. Et le gâteau d'anniversaire, une merveille en crème onctueuse et en fraises, était l'œuvre de Dobby.

Vint enfin le moment de souffler les bougies.

- Fais un vœu ! lui dit Ginny.

Maena ferma les yeux et fit un vœu, espérant de tout cœur qu'il se réaliserait. Ensuite, elle souffla ses seize bougies avec l'aide des trois filles.

Elle passa une bonne soirée, entourée de ses amis. À la fin, ils firent même des photos avec l'appareil que Colin Crivey avait consenti à leur prêter. Tandis qu'on distribuait les photos, il semblait à Maena entendre la voix de son père :

- Tu vois, mon plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin, tout va bien.

- Oui, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle pendant que Ron et Ginny se disputaient le dernier morceau de gâteau.

« Je veux qu'on reste amis, quoi qu'il arrive… »


	31. Sortie nocturne

Chapitre 30 : Sortie nocturne.

Le mois de février passa et le premier mars, on fêta l'anniversaire de Ron qui devenait légalement adulte. En même temps commencèrent les leçons de transplanage pour les sixièmes et les révisions des BUSE pour quelques élèves de cinquième année qui s'y mettaient à l'avance. Ginny faisait partie de ces rares élèves.

Les leçons de transplanage se passaient bien. Mieux pour Maena qui avait déjà assisté à des leçons à Beauxbâtons et qui savait très bien transplaner.

°o0o°

Après la première leçon, ses amis s'étonnèrent de sa performance à transplaner aussi bien.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je me suis faufilée parmi les élèves de sixième année et les professeurs de transplanage n'y ont vu que du feu !

- Mais, les autres élèves ont dû s'en rendre compte, non ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Pfff ! Les autres de Beauxbâtons ne faisaient pas attention à moi… Après tout, je n'étais que la fille d'un assassin notoire ! Et puis, je me mettais toujours derrière. La seule personne qui faisait attention à moi, c'était Mrs Maxime.

- La directrice ?

- Elle-même. J'étais sa chouchoute… C'est grâce à elle que je suis rentrée plus tôt à Beauxbâtons.

- T'es rentrée plus tôt ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. Normalement, on rentre à l'école à onze ans, et ben moi, je suis rentrée à dix ans. Et c'est grâce à elle. En fait, j'étais dans un parc de jeu avec ma mère. Sans le vouloir –ou en le voulant un peu (beaucoup)- j'ai lancé un sort de Jambencôton à un garçon qui me martyrisait. Elle l'a vu et en septembre, j'entrais à l'institut. Et lorsqu'elle a remarqué que je suivais les leçons de transplanage, elle a passé l'éponge.

- T'en as de la chance ! fit Ron. Je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à transplaner…

- C'est dur au début, reconnut Maena. Mais tu y arriveras. Il suffit de se concentrer.

Le professeur de transplanage, après la première leçon, fut impressionné par les compétences de Maena qui était –évidemment- la seule à savoir transplaner.

Et Maena prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de Pansy Parkinson qui avait tourné que elle-même et sauté dans le cerceau posé devant elle. Elle avait cru transplaner et s'en était réjouit, mais elle avait vite perdu ses illusions en voyant que tout le monde riait d'elle.

Le moniteur de transplanage partit en félicitant une fois de plus Maena pour ses prouesses.

- Le problème, dit-elle à ses amis en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est que je ne pourrais pas passer mon permis avant un an !

- Mais au moins, tu y arrives ! dit Ron. Moi, j'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre !

- J'ai pas bougé non plus la première fois, rassura Maena. _Abstinence !_ ajouta-t-elle au portrait de la grosse dame en rose. C'est pas facile au début, de transplaner, Ron. Mais tu verras, à la fin, tu t'y feras !

- Sans doute… dit Ron qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- C'est impossible, répondit Maena d'un air désolé. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. Seulement durant les leçons car Dumbledore enlève provisoirement le sortilège anti-transplanage.

- Je sais…

- Au fait Harry, c'est quand notre prochain match de Quidditch ?

Les paroles de Maena eurent un effet revigorant pour Ron : il releva la tête et attendit la réponse.

- Samedi prochain après-midi, répondit Harry. Contre Poufsouffle.

- On va pouvoir donner une bonne raclée à ce prétentieux de Smith ! dit Ron.

Zacharias Smith était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle et Harry et Ron le détestaient cordialement.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Orla Quirke était douée pour prendre le Souafle des mains de ses adversaires, intervint Ginny à l'adresse de Maena.

- Du moment qu'elle ne prend pas ma tête pour une balle écarlate, ça va, dit Maena en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que le lendemain du match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, la tête de Urquhart avait doublé de volume…

Elle lança un regard à Maena.

- Comme c'est dommage, répondit celle-ci sans lever les yeux d'un texte de Runes qu'elle devait traduire. Vraiment regrettable…

Ses amis se mirent à rire doucement.

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis ! dit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah ! fit Maena en haussant les épaules. Une retenue de plus ou de moins…

Harry sourit. En cela, elle ressemblait bien à son père !

°o0o°

Mentha était assise à son bureau et écrivait encore pour le ministère. Elle était en train de s'étirer lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre à sa fenêtre. Elle grimaça en reconnaissant le hibou qui attendait derrière la vitre et l'envie lui prit de laisser le volatile dehors. Mais le rapace nocturne insista et, de bien mauvaise grâce, Mentha se leva pour faire entrer le hibou. Elle détacha ensuite la lettre de la patte qu'il lui tendait. Le hibou alla alors se poster sur le haut de son armoire, ce qui arracha une nouvelle grimace de la part de Mentha : le hibou attendait une réponse immédiate…

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle avait une expression maussade.

Avec un soupir de dépit, elle prit un parchemin vierge et écrivit sa réponse qu'elle tendit ensuite à l'oiseau.

- J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez ! dit-elle en attachant la lettre à la patte du hibou. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée que je suis professeur et que je ne peux pas toujours être à sa disposition !

L'oiseau hulula avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Mentha se tourna vers sa Glace à l'Ennemi. Des ombres s'y mouvaient sans fin.

Elle soupira et prit sa cape noire avant de sortir discrètement du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard ou elle pourrait transplaner.

Avant de transplaner, elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel qui n'allait pas tarder à s'assombrir pour bientôt laisser voir un ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles, illuminé par la pleine lune…

°o0o°

Bien des heures plus tard, l'aube commençait à se lever. Le soleil se levait tout doucement, colorant le ciel de couleurs dorées et rosées. Les rayons du soleil levant caressaient les gouttes de rosée sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Aux premières lueurs du jour, le château en paraissait enchanteur.

Une silhouette drapée d'une cape noire traversa le parc d'un pas incertain. La silhouette ne courait pas, mais ne marchait pas non plus. Elle voulait atteindre Poudlard. Elle monta les marches, murmura un mot à la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement. La silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur du château en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte après coup.

Elle s'engouffra dans un couloir. Elle marchait en se tenant au mur, comme si ses jambes ne voulaient plus la supporter sans aide. Soudain, comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et commença à sangloter, tant de peine que de douleur, à cause de sa blessure au bras droit…

°o0o°

Severus Rogue se réveilla au moment où l'aube pointait à l'est. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qui l'avait réveillé aussi brutalement. Une douleur au bras gauche lui fournit la réponse de son réveil brutal. Il releva sa manche pour apercevoir sa Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir de jais : le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait à lui ses Mangemorts.

En un geste rageur, Severus Rogue remit sa manche en se disant qu'il allait encore devoir jouer les espions. Heureusement qu'il était un bon occlumens, sans quoi Voldemort aurait déjà deviné qu'il était un agent double. Bien sûr, il pourrait se faire prendre quand même et alors, il serait tué par un fidèle Mangemort… voire Voldemort lui-même, s'il s'en donnait la peine. Non sans un certain cynisme, Rogue se dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre, à part la vie… une vie dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier.

Pendant ses réflexions assez lugubres, il s'était habillé. Il sortit de ses appartements et décida de marcher un peu pour se changer les idées.

Il marchait au fil des couloirs, sans but précis, quand il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Il identifia alors les sons étranges : c'étaient des sanglots, étouffées, certes, mais des sanglots déchirants. Normalement, il aurait passé son chemin, mais cette fois-ci, il fit une exception et se décida d'aller voir qui pleurait de cette façon. Mais juste jeter un coup d'œil avant de passer son chemin…

En arrivant dans un couloir illuminé par le soleil naissant, il fit une silhouette prostrée contre un mur et secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Il reconnut alors les boucles brunes de sa collègue et ses résolutions comme quoi il passerait son chemin volèrent en éclats.

- Mentha ? appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. L'avait-elle seulement entendue ? Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Mais Mentha ne fit pas attention à lui, son visage étant caché contre le mur.

Tout doucement, avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Des spasmes la secouaient. Elle ne réagit pas à son contact, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce geste… où comme si elle s'en fichait totalement…

- Mentha ? appela à nouveau Rogue.

Elle tourna la tête vers le maître des potions mais ne semblait pas le reconnaître, son regard était hagard. Puis, après quelques instants d'immobilité totale, la jeune femme se jeta contre lui.

- Oh ! Severus…

Et elle recommença à pleurer contre le torse de Rogue. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris par ce geste inattendu de la part de la jeune femme, mais s'adapta bien vite à la situation et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie de la consoler… c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait !

- Chut, murmura-t-il. C'est fini…

Il avait noté son aspect : vêtements déchirés, traits tirés, cheveux en désordre. Apparemment, elle avait endossé son métier d'Auror cette nuit…

- Je n'ai rien pu faire… sanglota Mentha. Rien…

- C'est fini, maintenant, rassura Rogue. C'est terminé…

- Et si jamais il meurt ? reprit Mentha qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu son collègue. Il n'a que cinq ans !

Tout doucement, Rogue lui caressa les cheveux tout en la tenant bien contre lui.

- Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Mais elle resta dans les bras de Rogue en racontant :

- Nous devions… surveiller une maison de sorciers… la mère avait refusé d'aider un Mangemort… et nous craignions une représailles… nos craintes ont été confirmées car… Greyback est venu cette nuit…

Elle parlait de façon un peu incohérente.

- Et… et il a attaqué le petit… Je n'ai rien pu faire… rien ! Le petit risque de mourir… Il a été transporté à Ste Mangouste dans un état grave…

Elle recommença alors à pleurer et Rogue resserra un peu son étreinte autour d'elle. Décidément, Greyback la fera beaucoup souffrir ! D'abord sa cicatrice au bras, ensuite la mort de son Grand Frère Willem et maintenant _ça_ !

Alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, Rogue sentit quelque chose de chaud et de liquide. Il s'écarta un peu de Mentha et vit qu'elle était blessée au bras droit. Sa chemise noire était déchirée et la blessure saignait abondamment.

- Vous êtes blessée ! s'exclama alors Rogue.

Elle haussa les épaules. Mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il prit doucement Mentha pas les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Est-ce Greyback qui t'a blessée, Mentha ?

C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et hocha simplement la tête. Rogue pâlit.

- Il… Il t'a mordu ?

- Non… Il m'a juste propulsée sur une armoire en verre… avant de s'en prendre au petit…

Rogue soupira de soulagement.

- Je… n'ai rien pu faire…

Rogue la regarda. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

- Venez, on va soigner ça, dit Rogue, reprenant le vouvoiement.

Il l'aida à se relever. Il mena Mentha jusque chez elle et la soigna. Il lui donna ensuite une potion qui la ferait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Avant de sombrer dans sa profonde léthargie, il l'entendit murmurer :

- Merci…

Lorsque ses paupières furent clauses, il se demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à l'aider…

°o0o°

Le lundi matin, Harry et les autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Tient ! Sithya n'est pas là, remarqua Maena en regardant en direction de la table des professeurs.

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'elle a… Peut-être est-elle malade ?

- Peut-être que Rogue l'a découpée en petits morceaux pour la donner au calmar géant ? suggéra Ron. Pour avoir son poste.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se plonger dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- J'espère quand même que se sera elle qui donnera cours, demain ! dit Harry. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas vraiment malade.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Maena, la bouche pleine d'omelette.

- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Rogue !

- Et pourquoi on aurait Rogue ?

- Parce que c'est lui qui la remplacerait plus que probablement.

- Mon dieu ! dit Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Hermione commença à lire tout haut :

_Un enfant de cinq ans meurt à Ste Mangouste des suites des blessures infligées par un loup-garou la nuit dernière. Madame Montgomery avait refusé de venir en aide à un Mangemort et en avait informé le ministère de la Magie qui lui accorda son aide et sa protection. Madame Montgomery est veuve, son mari ayant été assassiné dans d'étranges circonstances l'année précédente. Le ministr__e de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, craignant une attaque de Fenrir Greyback (qui est connu pour sa violence rare et ses contacts avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom) a mis ses meilleurs Aurors en poste autour de la demeure des Montgomery. Malgré les trois Aurors expérimentés, Greyback a réussi à entrer dans la maison et s'est attaqué au fils de Madame Montgomery, âgé de seulement cinq ans. L'Auror Nestor Savage a été mordu par Greyback et a été transporté à Ste Mangouste en même temps que l'enfant._

_Savage est au service des Blessures par créatures vivantes. L'enfant décédera dans la nuit, suite à ses blessures._

_Greyback a réussi à s'échapper. Les deux autre Aurors ne feront aucun commentaire et refuseront de répondre aux questions de notre envoyé spécial._

- Greyback ! grogna Harry. C'est lui qui a mordu Lu…

- C'est horrible ! interrompit précipitamment Hermione, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Harry se souvint alors que Maena n'était pas au courant au sujet du "petit problème de fourrure" de son parrain. Ginny prit la parole :

- Je connais Anne Montgomery, elle est en même année que moi à Serdaigle. Et Emma Montgomery est en deuxième année.

- C'est terrible ! dit Maena.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle y était ! dit Anthony Godstein, le préfet de Serdaigle, à Terry Boot, en passant près de la table des Gryffondor, à proximité de nos amis.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? demanda Terry.

- Parce qu'elle est Auror et qu'elle a déjà combattu des loups-garous ! Et, en plus, elle n'est pas là, ce matin. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'en quatrième année, la veille de Noël, on a failli être attaqué par trois loups-garous, non ? Et bien, elle y était ! Elle était l'un des Aurors qui étaient en faction autour de mon manoir ! Elle a même tenu celui qui est mort dans ses bras en parlant en français ! Je suis donc sûr à 99,99% qu'elle était à la demeure des Montgomery cette nuit !

Et les deux garçons s'assirent à leur table et les Gryffondor ne purent rien entendre d'autre.

- Vous croyez qu'elle y était ? demanda Ginny.

- Je crois bien, dit Maena, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien voilà : Rogue paraît soucieux.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent la mine soucieuse de leur professeur de potions.

Et, en effet, Rogue était soucieux.


	32. L'horrible est de retour

Chapitre 31 : L'horrible est de retour.

Pour le bonheur de Harry et ses compagnons, le professeur Sithya fut vite rétablie car elle donna cours le lendemain de son absence. Mais elle semblait fatiguée. Malgré cela, elle se montra quand même gaie et de bonne humeur, même si les élèves les plus attentifs pouvaient voir que ce n'était que superficiel…

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre un sortilège qui est assez utile, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais faire une démonstration. Il me faudrait un garçon courageux. Alors, qui est volontaire ?

Apparemment, personne n'avait très envie de se faire ensorceler par une Auror expérimentée…

- Alors ? demanda Sithya. Il n'y a vraiment personne ? Mr Malefoy ? Vous qui semblez si occupé à parler pendant mes cours, peut-être pourriez-vous faire la démonstration avec moi ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le jeune Serpentard. Celui-ci avait cessé de parler avec Théodore Nott qui avait une expression ravie et satisfaite. Il paraissait enchanté de voir Malefoy être ensorcelé par son professeur… Et il n'était pas le seul, les autres étant plutôt des Gryffondor à la rancune tenace…

- Bien sûr, il faut du courage pour cela… assena Sithya, sachant déjà comment son élève allait réagir.

Et elle fut confirmée par le bruit d'une chaise qui racla le sol : Malefoy venait de se lever en repoussant sa chaise.

- D'accord, dit-il brièvement.

Il se dirigea vers le professeur Sithya, ignorant complètement Pansy Parkinson qui lui murmura au passage :

- Bravo, mon Drago. Tu réussiras, j'en suis sûre !

Le jeune homme se retrouva devant le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Et je dois faire quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il.

- Juste te placer en face de moi, répondit Sithya avec un beau sourire. Et retire tes mains de tes poches, s'il te plaît.

Malefoy s'exécuta.

- Tu n'as pas peur du ridicule, au moins ?

- Du moment que vous ne me transformez pas en fouine…

- Bien. Prêt ?

- Oui.

Mentha Sithya sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le jeune homme.

- Develo !

Le sort eut pour effet de faire tomber le pantalon de Malefoy à ses pieds. Un éclat de rire s'éleva dans la classe tandis que Malefoy, le teint rouge pivoine, remettait vite son pantalon. Tout le monde riait, même les Serpentard (bonjour la solidarité des Serpentard XP). Seules le professeur Sithya et Maena ne riaient pas face à la scène. Et Malefoy bien sûr…

- Silence ! fit le professeur Sithya.

Et le silence fut.

- Bien. Ce sort est très facile à appliquer mais aussi très utile. Si jamais vous êtes face à un ennemi, vous pouvez lancer ce sort pour gagner quelques secondes de répit car, si c'est une personne normalement constituée comme Malefoy ici présent (regard noir foudroyant de la part de Malefoy), son premier geste sera de se revêtir.

La classe acquiesça.

- Bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entraîner pour ce sortilège, il est aussi facile à lancer qu'un Jambencôton. Si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous l'a utilisé, il aura affaire à moi !

Les élèves acquiescèrent, prenant très au sérieux les menaces d'une prof Auror.

- Bien. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, Mr Malefoy. Et j'ajoute vingt points à Serpentard pour votre coopération.

Nouveau regard noir et foudroyant d'un Malefoy qui s'éloignait.

- Dis donc, Maena, murmura Hermione qui était assise à côté d'elle. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge !

- Ah… euh… Il fait chaud dans cette classe… bafoua Maena.

En elle-même, la jeune fille se demandait aussi ce qui lui arrivait. Qui lui arrivait-il ? Elle aurait dû rire face à la scène, comme tout le monde, au lieu de détourner les yeux et de se taire… D'autant plus qu'elle avait senti ses joues aussi chaudes qu'un feu…

- Tu ne serais pas… commença malicieusement Hermione qui se tut lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe.

- Entrez ! dit le professeur Sithya.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dolores Ombrage ! Le visage des Gryffondor se décomposa (sauf celui de Maena qui n'avait jamais vu cette femme à face de crapaud mais qui n'ignorait pas ces actions) et le visage de certains Serpentard fut éclairé d'un léger sourire en coin.

Maena entendit Neville, non loin d'elle, assis à côté de Parvati, gémir :

- Oh non ! Pas elle !

Le visage de Mentha Sithya s'était fermé et la jeune femme fixait Ombrage avec un regard glacial mais calme. Elle en paraissait presque menaçante.

- Bonjour, Mentha, minauda Ombrage.

- Bonjour, répondit Sithya avec froideur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, dit Ombrage, toujours de sa voix minaudante. C'est plutôt moi qui peut pour vous.

- Voyez-vous ça ! répliqua Sithya avec ironie. Et… que pouvez-vous pour moi, dans ce cas ?

Dolores Ombrage lui lança un regard perçant. Un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- J'ai appris que, durant votre dernière mission, vous avez été blessée par un loup-garou…

Elle s'interrompit, s'attendant sûrement à ce que Sithya dise quelque chose. Mais celle-ci restait silencieuse et impassible.

- Est-ce vrai ? questionna Ombrage, comme Sithya ne disait rien.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? demanda calmement Sithya.

- Cela me regarde parce que, voyez-vous, vous risquez de devenir un loup-garou, vous ne l'ignorez pas ? Et puis, il est dangereux que les élèves soient instruits par des hybrides…

Les traits de Sithya se durcirent un moment, avant qu'elle ne retrouva son impassibilité habituelle. Harry, lui, sentait la colère monter en lui. Apparemment, la leçon de l'année précédente ne lui avait pas suffit…

- Je sais, en effet, que l'on se transforme en loup-garou si on est mordu par l'un d'eux. Sans cela, je ne serais ni Auror ni professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…

Mentha planta son regard clair dans les yeux de Dolores Ombrage.

- Mais on vous a mal renseignée, Dolores. Je n'ai pas été mordue ! Le loup-garou m'a projetée sur une armoire dont la vitrine s'est brisée. J'ai été blessée par le verre brisé, voilà tout.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Ombrage qui n'avait pas l'air de la croire. Mais, mieux vaut vérifier, non ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mentha d'un ton on ne peut plus glacial. Vous voulez que j'aille à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il y a, dans votre bureau, un spécialiste des blessures infligées par créatures magiques. Il me semble que vous le connaissez déjà…

D'un geste machinal, Mentha porta sa main à son avant-bras droit.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Ombrage et son expression était glaciale à souhait.

- Très bien, j'irai voir votre spécialiste. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je serai débarrassée de vous ! Ce qui n'est pas un tort, loin de là !

Ombrage eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir une gifle. Elle pinça les lèvres et fusilla Mentha du regard. Celle-ci s'était détournée et s'adressait à sa classe :

- Je veux que vous lisiez le chapitre sur les Inferi et que vous me fassiez un rouleau de parchemin sur la façon de les reconnaître, de les affronter et de s'en protéger. Je serai de retour dans environ un quart d'heure mais commencez toujours.

Sur ce, elle traversa la classe, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Ombrage.

- Non, je vais rester pour surveiller votre classe.

- Ma classe n'a pas besoin d'être surveillée !

- Je resterai, néanmoins.

Mentha Sithya lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait envie de lui crever les yeux et ça se voyait (et comprenait).

- Bien, mais ne vous installer pas trop confortablement, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Après quoi elle sortit et referma calmement la porte.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis quelques élèves sortirent leur manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal et commencèrent à ire le chapitre sur les Inferi.

Dolores Ombrage marchait entre les bancs, regardant quelques fois par-dessus l'épaule des élèves, au plus grand agacement de ceux-ci. Personne ne parlait. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient tous avalé une potion de Mutisme au petit déjeuner.

Ombrage passa près de la table où Hermione et Maena étaient assises et en train d'écrire.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama alors Ombrage.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent les yeux de leur parchemin pour regarder l'envoyée du ministère. Cette dernière observait Maena avec des yeux horriblement perçants.

- Mon Dieu ! répéta Ombrage en fixant Maena.

- Quoi ? interrogea celle-ci.

- On vous a déjà dit que vous ressemblez à votre père ?

Maena planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Ombrage.

- Oui, répondit Maena avec calme. Ça s'est déjà dit. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être la fille d'un assassin. Et de lui ressembler, qui plus est…

- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'offusqua Maena.

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

- Oui, et j'espérais me tromper car, voyez-vous, mon père n'est pas un assassin !

Silence de mort. Maena et Ombrage s'affrontaient du regard. Au moment où Ombrage ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Mentha Sithya livide de rage.

- Combien l'avez-vous payé pour qu'il trouve un prétexte pour m'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ?! dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Comment ? Vous devez aller à Sainte Mangouste ? fit Ombrage avec une surprise mal simulée.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous êtes derrière tout ça !

- Mais non, voyons ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

Le professeur Sithya lança un regard noir digne de Severus Rogue à Ombrage. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, Ombrage aurait été fusillée sur place en une seconde !

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, dit Ombrage de sa voix d'insupportable petite fille.

- Gardez vos phrases toutes faites pour vous !

- Et combien de temps devez-vous rester à sainte Mangouste ? demanda Ombrage comme si Mentha n'avait rien dit.

- Deux semaines, c'est ce que l'autre m'a dit…

- Je vous remplacerai, décida Ombrage, interrompant Mentha.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je demanderai à Severus.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard horrifié. Harry se demanda alors qui il préférait avoir : Ombrage ou Rogue ? Résulta de cette réflexion : il préférait encore avoir les deux jambes cassées ou la mononucléose !

- Il ne faut pas déranger votre collègue, lui aussi doit donner ses cours !

Déranger ? Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger le moins du monde ! Rogue, abandonner les potions pour la défense contre les forces du Mal ? Le déranger ?! Il aurait accouru, plutôt !

- Et puis, ce ne sera que pour deux semaines, minauda Ombrage.

- Bien, je leur dirai ce qu'ils doivent faire et vous ne ferez que surveiller. Rien de plus. Je vous préviens, Dolores : ne faites rien d'autre que surveiller, rien d'autre !

Ombrage prit assez mal la mise en garde de Mentha, apparemment. Mentha, quant à elle, donne un petit coup de baguette magique sur le tableau noir qui se couvrit aussitôt de son écriture. Tout le programme venait de s'inscrire au tableau.

Puis, elle quitta la classe avec un :

- On se revoit dans deux semaines !

S'ensuivit alors un long silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis, sans crier gare, Ombrage reporta son attention sur Maena et poursuivit comme si Mentha n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la classe :

-Vous soutenez que votre père était innocent ?

- Je le crierais sur tous les toits, si ça vous chante ! répliqua Maena avec férocité.

- Vous feriez mieux de changer de ton, Miss Black ! Ou vous finirez comme votre père…

- Qui a été tué par un Mangemort !

- Règlement de compte, je suppose…

- Vous croyez vraiment que les Mangemorts se tuent entre eux ? Je veux bien qu'ils soient stupides, mais quand même pas à ce point !

À ce moment-là sonna la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours. Maena ne donna pas le temps à Ombrage de répliquer et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec ses amis quand Ombrage dit :

- Potter, ayez l'obligeance de m'apporter votre balai le plus tôt possible.

- Que voulait-elle dire ? questionna Maena à Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

- Je suis interdit de Quidditch lorsque cette vieille bourrique est là…

- Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Maena, horrifiée.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Mais… on est mardi ! Et le match est ce samedi ! On fait comment sans attrapeur-capitaine ?

- Tu pourrais prendre ma place comme capitaine, Maena, proposa Harry.

- Moi ? Pourquoi pas Ron ? Ou Katie ?

- Non, dit Ron. C'est mieux que ce soit toi. Moi je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut. Ni Katie. Je suis d'accord avec le choix d'Harry. Toi, t'as pas ta langue dans ta poche !

- On m'a souvent dit que c'était bien dommage…

Elle soupira.

- Ok, je te remplacerai en tant que capitaine. Vivement que cette Ombrage s'en aille ! Et pour l'attrapeur ?

- Demande à Ginny, elle est plutôt douée.

- Et pour le poursuiveur qui remplacera Ginny ?

- Y avait une fille plutôt douée… Dana Robins je crois…

- Demelza Robins, corrigea Maena. Je me souviens d'elle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait prendre ma place !

Elle soupira.

- La prochaine fois, il faudra prendre des suppléants pour éviter ce genre de tracas !

- J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé une seconde qu'Ombrage reviendrait ! répliqua Harry, piqué au vif. Mais l'idée est bonne.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est bonne, elle vient de moi ! dit Maena avec une fausse modestie. Mais les horaires des entraînements ne changeront pas, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je vais aller prévenir Demelza.

°o0o°

Le lendemain, l'équipe de Gryffondor revint d'un entraînement éprouvant. Harry n'avait pas tenu à y assister, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voler sur un quelconque balai. De plus, il se doutait bien que la brigade inquisitoriale serait là pour le surveiller et rapporter à Ombrage si jamais il montait sur un balai, donc valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste dans la salle commune de sa maison avec Hermione.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir, Maena l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux et avait demandé :

- La brigade inquisitoriale ? C'est quoi ça ?

Une fois que ses amis lui eurent expliqué de quoi il en retournait, elle s'était exclamée, au comble de l'étonnement :

- C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Toujours est-il que nos courageux joueurs de Quidditch revinrent complètement fatigués. Apparemment, Maena ne les ménageaient pas plus qu'Harry. Maena et Ron se laissèrent tomber dans un canapé, de part et d'autre d'Harry.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda celui-ci, soucieux de son équipe.

- Ginny a refusé d'être attrapeur… murmura Maena d'une voix rauque, au bord du sommeil.

- Bien sûr, fit celle-ci, s'approchant. Je préfère marquer des buts !

- Ce pour quoi tu es très douée, convint Maena.

- Qui est le nouvel attrapeur, alors ? demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Moi, répondit Maena. Et Demelza a pris ma place.

- J'avais oublié que tu jouais comme attrapeur à Beauxbâtons…

- Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui voulait la place… Mais bon, je peux quand même dire que je suis douée. Mais moi aussi, je préfère marquer des buts !

Elle soupira.

- Vivement que tu reprennes ta place, Harry. J'ai plus de voix à force de crier les instructions !

- Ah…

- Ben vi, ma voix est beaucoup moins forte que la tienne, Harry… j'ai pas dû crier, j'ai dû hurler ! En plus y avait du vent à crever !

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Vivement que cette grosse vache rose bonbon s'en aille !

Et elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami.


	33. Contre Poufsouffle

Chapitre 32 : Contre Poufsouffle.

C'était vendredi, la veille du match opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor.

- Ça va être beau, les commentaires ! dit Ginny assise près de Harry à la table des Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron.

- Ben, Hermione est pour Gryffondor et MacMillan pour Poufsouffle…

- Bah ! dit Hermione. On essaiera d'être impartiaux.

- Vous y réussirez sans doute, dit Ron. Vous êtes tellement sérieux tous les deux !

- Ben, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont préfets, non ? demanda Maena qui mangeait avec son appétit habituel d'ogre.

- Oui, c'est pour ça ! répondit Hermione en lançant un regard de défi à Ron comme pour le défier de dire le contraire.

Mais Ron ne la contredit pas. Il fronçait les sourcils et se demanda à voix haute :

- Je me demande comment Parkinson a pu devenir préfète…

- Je me pose souvent la même question, confia Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus, après que ses amis eurent réussi à arracher Maena de la table où elle avait l'intention de manger encore plusieurs omelettes, nos amis se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena parlaient encore de la nomination de Pansy Parkinson.

- Son père a sûrement dû intervenir auprès de Rogue pour qu'elle devienne préfète, dit Ron avec conviction.

- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Maena. À mon avis, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est la petite amie de Malefoy. Et comme Malefoy est le chouchou de Rogue… Mais je trouve complètement stupide : elle est conne comme un tonneau !

- Tu parles de qui, là ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre Gryffondor se retournèrent et virent Pansy Parkinson entourées de ses copines.

- Je ne vois pas en qui ça te regarde ! répliqua Maena.

- Fais attention, Black. Tu oublies que je suis préfète…

- Ça me fait une belle jambe…

- … et membre de la brigade inquisitoriale !

Maena grogna.

- Ce qui fait, poursuivit Parkinson, que je peux enlever quelques petits points…

- Essaie un peu de m'enlever des points, fit Maena, menaçante, et te recevras des poings !

Elle retroussait les manches de sa robe de sorcière quand Harry et Ron l'empoignèrent et l'éloignèrent du groupe de Serpentard.

- Calme-toi ! dit Harry alors que Maena essayait de se débattre en maudissant Pansy. Arrête, ou Ombrage t'interdira de jouer demain !

A ces mots, Maena se calma instantanément.

- Je trouve ça quand même stupide d'avoir remis la brigade en fonction, dit Ron. Après tout, elle ne reste que deux semaines.

- _Normalement_, elle reste deux semaines, corrigea Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Harry.

- Harry, Ombrage a déjà soudoyé le spécialiste envoyé par Sainte Mangouste ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à en faire de même avec les Guérisseurs de l'hôpital, si ce n'est déjà fait…

- Hermione a raison, dit Maena. Pour être sûrs que Sithya n'ait rien, ils seraient même capable de la tenir jusqu'à la pleine lune ! Mais je ne crois pas que je survivrais à Ombrage aussi longtemps !

°o0o°

Le samedi arriva. Les joueurs de Gryffondor mangeaient sous les encouragements des autres élèves de leur maison. Luna avait même mis son chapeau avec la tête d'un lion.

Maena mangeait avec son terrible appétit tandis que Ron mangeait du bout des lèvres.

- Au moins, il mange, souffla Harry à Hermione.

Harry était un peu déprimé à l'idée de ne pas jouer au Quidditch et de se contenter de regarder.

- T'en fais pas, Harry, le réconforta Ron. Lorsqu'elle sera partie, tu reprendras ta place d'attrapeur…

- Et de capitaine ! ajouta Maena, la bouche plein d'omelettes.

Après le petit déjeuner, Maena et le reste de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour revêtir leur robe écarlate. Hermione partit vers la tribune réservées aux commentateurs. Harry se dirigea donc vers les tribunes des Gryffondor en compagnie de Neville, Dean et Seamus. De là, il vit on équipe entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch, Maena en tête du groupe.

- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! dit Madame Bibine.

Maena et Zacharias Smith s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent brièvement la main.

- Bienvenus à tous. Nous allons maintenant assister au match opposant la très brillante équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Gryffondor…

- Qui, je la rappelle, a remporté la coupe de Quidditch il y a trois ans et l'année passée !

Harry sourit. Apparemment, les commentaires n'étaient pas si impartiaux que ça…

Les joueurs s'étaient envolés au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

- Et c'est Kirke qui passe à l'action, dit Ernie MacMillan. Elle est très douée ! Elle passe à Smith qui évite de justesse un Cognard lancé par Coote. Il fonce vers les buts, tire et…

- Et Ron Weasley, le talentueux gardien de Gryffondor, arrête le Souafle ! Le Souafle est récupéré par Katie Bell.

Maena, sur le terrain, eut un sourire. Les commentaires d'Hermione et d'Ernie étaient de vraies joutes orales ! Elle reprit ses esprits et se remit à chercher le Vif d'or en surveillant Summerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, du coin de l'œil.

Pendant ce temps, Katie avait passé à Demelza qui marqua le premier but en faveur de Gryffondor.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Hermione, joyeuse.

- Ça va pas durer ! assura Ernie.

- Bien sûr que si ! riposta Hermione.

- Non ! L'équipe de Poufsouffle est beaucoup plus douée que celle de Gryffondor !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Poufsouffle n'a pas remporté la Coupe depuis très longtemps… trente ans si je me souviens bien !

Harry, dans les tribunes, eut un nouveau sourire. Il savait que McGonagall ne tarderait pas à intervenir. À peine avait-il pensé ça que :

- Granger ! MacMillan !

Les deux commentateurs se turent aussitôt. Mais Harry devina sans peine le regard noir qu'Hermione devait lancer à Ernie.

Maena, sur le terrain, recherchait toujours le Vif d'or. Elle survolait le terrain en espérant apercevoir l'éclat doré de la petite balle magique.

Un Cognard la frôla. Il passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

- Heureusement que Maena est douée pour éviter les Cognards ! dit la voix acerbe d'Hermione.

Elle devait sûrement plus s'adresser à Ernie qu'au public.

De son côté, Maena pensa : « Douée pour éviter les Cognards ? J'ai plutôt eu la chance que ce soit lui qui m'évite ! »

Les batteurs de Gryffondor se mirent alors à balancer les Cognards sur ceux qui essayaient de s'en prendre à Maena.

Mais, malgré cela, Maena fut touchée. Elle venait d'éviter superbement un Cognard et n'avait pas vu que l'autre lui fonçait dessus par l'autre côté. Et elle le reçut sur son bras gauche. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre et ressentit une vive douleur se propager dans son bras. Elle cria de douleur et perdit le contrôle de son balai.

Alors qu'elle tombait en piqué, elle parvint, tant bien que mal, à redresser son balai et à remonter dans le ciel. Après quoi, elle demanda un temps mort.

L'équipe descendit et la rejoignit sur la terre ferme.

- Mon Dieu ! dit Ginny. Ça va ?

Maena essaya de bouger son bras mais renonça bien vite tant la douleur était insupportable.

- Je crois bien que… j'ai le bras cassé… dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Il faut arrêter le match ! dit Katie Bell.

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! dit fermement Maena.

- Mais ton bras… commença Demelza.

- T'en fais pas pour mon bras, Pomfresh m'arrangera ça en une seconde. Mais après le match.

- Et tu vas faire comment pour attraper le Vif d'or avec un bras en charpie ? intervint Ron.

- Heureusement pour moi, c'est le bras gauche qui a été touché. Et je suis droitière !

L'équipe ne semblait pas convaincue. Maena non plus, en fait, mais elle ne le montra pas. Devant ma mine préoccupée de ses coéquipiers, Maena ajouta :

- Ecoutez, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je doute pouvoir attraper le Vif d'or. On mène avec 80 points face à 40 points. Demelza, Katie, Ginny, il faut que vous marquiez le plus de buts possible. Essayez d'en marquer au moins onze…

- Onze ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois jeunes filles.

- Oui, onze, affirma Maena. Ils ont 40 points. S'ils attrapent le Vif d'or sans marquer un seul but –et là, je compte sur toi, Ron- ils auront donc 190 points. Il faut au moins les égaler.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte, Ginny ! coupa Maena. Faites de votre mieux, c'est tout. Si on perd, on aura au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait de notre mieux. Ok ?

L'équipe acquiesça silencieusement.

- Vous deux, dit-elle aux batteurs, vous protégerez les filles pour qu'elles ne soient pas ennuyées pendant qu'elles marqueront les buts.

- Mais… et toi ? avança Coote.

- Moi ? T'en fais pas pour moi. Ils me croient HS avec mon bras et s'attaqueront alors aux poursuiveurs. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match reprit. Le prédiction de Maena se révéla juste : les batteurs de Poufsouffle s'en prirent bien aux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Coote et Peakes les protégeaient et grâce à cela, un quart d'heure plus tard, les Gryffondor avaient déjà marqué six buts.

Sur son balai, Maena serrait les dents. De la sueur froide couvrait son front devenu blême. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas défaillir de douleur.

Enfin, elle vit le Vif d'or. Sans attendre, elle se mit à sa poursuite, suivie de Summerby. Elle poussa son Eclair de Feu à fond dans la course, tendit la main droite et… et tomba. Heureusement, elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre et demi du sol et ne se fit presque pas mal…

Elle était étendue sur le sol, son bras gauche serré contre elle. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas s'évanouir de douleur. Serrant toujours les dents jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, la jeune fille réussit à s'asseoir mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Son équipe s'était rassemblée autour d'elle, Ron et Ginny extrêmement inquiets pour leur amie. Harry, dans les tribunes, n'en menait pas large : lui aussi était inquiet pour Maena.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Ernie.

Puis, soudain, les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie : Maena brandissait le Vif d'or qu'elle avait réussi à attraper.

- Maena a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne avec 270 points !

Harry avait accouru vers le terrain. Il voulait féliciter la jeune fille. Quand il arriva, Ron l'aidait à se relever. Il arriva et la serra dans ses bras mais…

- Harry ! Mon bras ! s'écria alors Maena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton bras ? interrogea Harry en la relâchant.

- Il est cassé ! informa Ginny.

- A cause du Cognard, ajouta son frère.

- Tu as joué avec un bras cassé ?! s'exclama Harry, abasourdi. T'es folle ou quoi ?! Il fallait…

- Déclarer forfait ? demanda Maena. Hors de question ! Je ne donnerais pas le plaisir aux Serpentard de nous devancer dans le classement ! Et puis, c'est qu'un bras ! Pomfresh va me réparer cela en moins de deux…

- Mouais…

- Justement, voilà Pomfresh qui arrive, dit Katie.

L'infirmière accourait en effet vers eux.

- Montrez-moi votre bras, dit-elle à Maena.

À peine Pomfresh avait-elle touché le bras de la jeune fille que celle-ci gémit.

- Hum… fit Mrs Pomfresh. Je crois que vous avez le bras…

- Cassé, oui, je sais, fit Maena en serrant les dents.

- Vous le saviez et vous avez continué le match ? s'indigna Pomfresh.

- Ben… euh… fit Maena, penaude. Oh ! Regardez, un Ronflak Cornu…

- Vous êtes irresponsable ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec la santé !

Et elle emmena Maena en la tirant par le bras droit tout en morigénant contre les sportifs irresponsables et les sports dangereux.

- Elle a bien dit Ronflak Cornu ? demanda Ron qui s'inquiétait pour la santé mental de son amie.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, content de constater que son amie allait bien, quoique Ron n'en semblait pas très convaincu.


	34. La nuit de pleine lune

Chapitre 33 : La nuit de pleine lune.

Après avoir fait soigner son bras, Maena s'était tout de suite dirigée vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où l'on célébrait la victoire des Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle empruntait un couloir du cinquième étage pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor, elle vit Rogue. Il se tenait dans ce couloir et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua tout de suite le parchemin qu'il tenait en main.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour qua la victoire ne soit pas gâchée par son "cher" professeur de potions, qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de qui retirer des points parce que son équipe avait gagné, elle entendit sa voix l'appeler :

- Tiens, Miss Black !

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, dit Maena en se tournant vers son professeur de potions. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était approché d'elle et leva un sourcil.

- Hum, oui, on peut dire ça. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je me rends dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Pitié ! Ne m'enlevez pas de points pendant cette journée si belle ! »

- Vous devriez déjà y être, non ? fit-il, narquois, la coupant dans sa supplication intérieure. Vous êtes le centre de la fête en l'occasion de la victoire de Gryffondor…

- C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais j'avais le bras cassé. Il a bien fallu que je me fasse soigner…

- Certes. Et bien, dépêchez-vous, que je en vous voie plus traîner dans les couloirs !

« Quoi ? C'est interdit de marcher dans les couloirs, maintenant ? »

Rogue contourna Maena et commença à s'éloigner.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela Maena.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Black ?

Il semblait assez agacé.

- C'est juste pour savoir si vous ne savez pas quand le professeur Sithya reviendra…

- Et pourquoi le saurais-je ? demanda Rogue.

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes professeur… et proche du professeur Sithya, de surcroît…

Rogue se retourna et regarda Maena en plissant les yeux. Maena se dit soudain qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez les yeux de votre mère ?

La question de Rogue la désarçonna au plus haut point. Elle s'attendait plutôt à se faire rabrouer ou à voir quelques points s'envoler… ce qui aurait été normal de la part de Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions, digne directeur des Serpentard…

- Euh… Ben… je… non… bafoua-t-elle. Non, on dit que je ressemble plutôt à mon père…

- Il est vrai que Black aussi avait les yeux gris… et vous lui ressemblez au point de vue caractère, ça ne fait aucun doute. Le même dédain pour le règlement. La même manie de tout faire pour attirer l'attention. Le même sourire narquois, quelquefois. Le même besoin de faire valoir ses "talents". Sans parler du même…

- C'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris, là… interrompit Maena. Mais moi, je ne m'en prends pas aux autres pour amuser mes amis, comme le faisait mon père ! Et puis, vous aussi vous avez enfreint le règlement, une fois, en sortant la nuit, ce qui a failli coûter votre vie et…

- Assez !! s'écria Rogue. Vous êtes exactement comme votre père ! Il a dû avoir beaucoup de plaisir à vous raconter cela !

- Vous oubliez, professeur, que mon père, je ne l'ai eu que six mois auprès de moi. Le reste du temps, il était ici, en Angleterre ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'aurait raconté ses blagues foireuses alors qu'il se doutait bien qu'on passerait peu de temps ensemble ? Non, c'est ma mère qui m'a raconté cette histoire, j'avais douze ans…

- Votre mère… ?

- Elle était concernée aussi, non ?

Sur ces mots, Maena disparut le plus vite possible avant que Rogue ne lui enlève des points. Ce dernier se retrouva seul dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu dans ses souvenirs…

°o0o°

Severus Rogue était en sixième année. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal de cette année-là demandait à ses élèves de faire des devoirs par deux. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Le professeur espérait-il faire disparaître les conflits entre les maisons ?

Severus courait vers la Bibliothèque où Aria Rookwood, avec qui il était en groupe et avec qui il s'entendait bien (la seule personne de Gryffondor avec laquelle il parlait, en fait), l'attendait. Il faisait noir et on pouvait voir la lune briller derrière des nuages.

Il entra en trombe dans la Bibliothèque où la jeune fille lisait un énorme livre. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient marrons et ses yeux gris. Elle était très belle.

- T'es en retard ! fit Aria sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je sais, dit-il, agacé. Mais j'ai un truc à te dire !

- Ça ne concerne pas les Maraudeurs, j'espère ?

- Si ! Je sais comment faire pour voir où Lupin disparaît si souvent !

- Oh ! Severus. Remus ne t'a jamais rien fait !

- Mais il laisse ses amis me lancer des sorts alors qu'il est préfet ! dit-il d'une voix amère.

- C'est normal, non ? dit Aria en relevant enfin la tête. T'es toujours en train de te moquer de lui, de ses vêtements rapiécés…

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça !

- Oui, je sais… Alors, comment on fait pour voir où il disparaît ? demanda Aria qui avait replongé dans son bouquin.

- Il suffit d'appuyer sur le nœud de racines du Saule Cogneur pour qu'il s'immobilise et on peut entre dans un passage secret.

Aria leva le regard et leva un sourcil.

- Un peu loufoque, non ? dit-elle. Comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'ai entendu Black le dire à Pettigrow.

- Sirius, parler avec Peter ? Tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était peut-être de la foutaise ?

- Non, j'ai déjà vu Lupin partir en direction de l'arbre avec Pomfresh ! appuya Severus.

- C'est possible, mais…

Elle regarda Severus avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Severus ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

- Hein ?? Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieux ?!! Imagine que ce soit encore une des blagues foireuses de Sirius dont il a le secret !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque à aller jeter un petit coup d'œil ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais mon bon sens me dit de ne pas écouter ce que peut dire Sirius…

Severus supplia Aria tant et si bien qu'elle finit pas accepter. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers le parc de Poudlard. La jeune fille ne semblait pas très emballée. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans les buissons. Elle s'arrêta net et retint Severus par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier.

- J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans les buissons…

- Sûrement un chat qui chasse, peut-être même le tien… Allez, viens !

Le jeune homme se libéra et continua sa route. Aria maugréa quelque chose avant de le suivre, à contrecoeur.

James Potter sortit alors des buissons et regarda Aria suivre Severus, les sourcils levés. Était-ce un rendez-vous amoureux ? C'était possible ? Aria et Severus !

Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Quand Sirius apprendra ça ! Mais je ne lui céderais l'info qu'à minimum quinze Gallions !

Et il partit dans un grand rire sardonique tout en se dirigeant vers le château, les mains dans les poches. Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il s'assit en face de Sirius qui était occupé à faire un devoir de métamorphose. Toutes les filles lui jetaient des œillades pleines d'espoir, mais il n'avait aucun regard pour elles.

James, une fois assis, croisa les doigts devant son visage et regarda Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier, qui expliquait à Peter comment métamorphosé son chat en souris, releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, un sourcil levé.

- Puis savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce sourire de hyène contente qui vient de trouver une charogne fraîche ? demanda Sirius, agacé.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir, Patmol, dit James, toujours aussi souriant.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard puis se sourirent. Sirius dit en reportant son attention sur James.

- Laisse-moi deviner : t'as vu Servilo marcher au clair de lune.

Le sourire de James s'effaça et il scruta son ami à travers ses lunettes rondes.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi !

- Mon petit doigt me l'a soufflé, répondit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Peter.

James regarda ses amis en fronçant les sourcils. Un doute se fit en lui.

- T'as été lui dire quelque chose ? interrogea James.

- Que veux-tu que j'aille lui dire ? Je ne parle pas aux punaises ! Non, si j'ai dit quelque chose, c'est à Queudver. Mais peut-être que Servilo était dans les parages, qui sait…

James se souvint alors de quelque chose : s'il avait reconnu Aria et le Serpentard aussi facilement, c'était grâce à la lumière de la lune ! De plus, Remus n'était pas là ! Il regarda par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le glaça : c'était la pleine lune !

- Bon sang ! fit James en se levant d'un bond. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Saule Cogneur !

- Et l'idée lui viendra de se servir d'un bâton pour immobiliser l'arbre… fit Sirius avec un grand sourire tandis que Peter riait en poussant de petits couinements.

- T'as pas fait ça !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en peux si ce misérable écoute des conversations qui ne lui sont pas destinées ? fit Sirius, agacé. Calme-toi, Cornedrue !

- Que je me calme ?!

Il prit Sirius au col et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- T'es vraiment inconscient mon pauvre vieux ! Il risque sa peau ! Et en plus, Aria est avec lui !

Il relâcha Sirius qui se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé. James se rua hors de la salle commune des Gryffondor, se fichant des regards fixés sur lui. Sirius se massait la joue. Tout un régiment de filles l'avait entouré, espérant venir en aide au beau Sirius Black.

Soudain, Sirius assimila ce que James venait de lui dire et il se sentit glacé en imaginant Aria en danger.

- Aria !...

Il se releva et dut jouer des coudes durant de longues minutes avant de parvenir à sortir. Il devait aider James et sauver Aria !

Près du Saule Cogneur.

- Severus ! Je te dis que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Surtout si ça vient de Sirius !

- J'ai envie de savoir où Lupin disparaît chaque mois ! dit Severus en appuyant sur la racine du Saule Cogneur à l'aide d'un grand bâton.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'est peut-être un piège pour t'amener à sortir de l'école ? Et alors là, c'est le renvoi assuré !

- Je veux savoir ! répéta Severus en glissant dans le passage.

Aria soupira. Et elle réfléchit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux disparitions de Remus et ignorait que celui-ci disparaissait chaque mois.

« Tous les mois… » songea-t-elle en observant la pleine lune.

- Tous les mois…

Soudain, la lumière se fit en elle et elle se raidit.

- Mon dieu ! Severus ! Sirius, je vais te tuer !

Elle prit le bâton, appuya sur la racine et descendit dans le passage. Elle courut à toutes jambes dans le tunnel espérant rattraper Severus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le tunnel était long et lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, le doute n'était plus permis : Severus était arrivé jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante… Elle se glissa à travers l'ouverture et arriva dans une pièce poussiéreuse qui sentait le vieux.

- Severus ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle le vit alors à l'entrée d'une pièce, immobile. Elle se dirigea vers lui et vit ce qui le paralysait : le loup-garou les regardait mais ne bougeait pas, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait attaquer ou pas. Apparemment, il opta pour la première solution, car il fonça droit sur eux. Aria poussa Severus sur la gauche tandis qu'elle sautait vers la droite. Le loup-garou ne les toucha pas. Les jeunes gens se relevèrent. Le loup-garou s'avança lentement vers Severus.

Paniquée, Aria prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança sur le loup-garou. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'avança vers elle, les crocs dévoilés, les pupilles dilatées. Aria recula doucement, les yeux emplis par la peur. Comme le loup-garou sautait vers elle, elle se jeta sur le côté en poussant un cri. La créature s'avança vers la jeune fille qui s'était mise en position assise, sur le sol.

- Je t'en prie… dit-elle doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Remus…

Le loup-garou s'arrêta et sembla hésiter.

- Laisse-moi… Remus, s'il te plaît…

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur James.

- Aria ! Severus ! Sortez d'ici ! Je m'occupe de lui !

Le loup-garou se désintéressa de la jeune fille pour s'avancer vers James.

« C'est ça, viens par ici. Allez, viens par ici, Remus » songea James.

Aria s'était relevée et voulut se diriger vers Severus en passant derrière Remus. Mais le plancher craqua sous les pas de la jeune fille et la créature se retourna brusquement pour donner un coup de griffe au bras gauche d'Aria qui hurla.

James lança quelque chose au loup-garou qui se mit à le poursuivre. Aria, malgré la douleur, se releva promptement en grimaçant, prit Severus par la manche et sortit de la Cabane Hurlante par l'ouverture. Ils coururent et retrouvèrent enfin la liberté. Ils s'assirent à distance de l'arbre, reprenant leur souffle. Aria posa une main su son bras blessé pour en arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Je vais… le tuer… haleta-t-elle.

À peine la jeune fille avait-elle dit ces mots que Sirius arriva en courant vers eux.

- Aria ?!! Tu n'as ri…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Aria s'était relevée et l'avait violemment giflé. La joue de Sirius fut colorée du sang de la jeune fille, sa main en étant complètement recouverte.

- T'es vraiment con, Black ! Et maintenant, va aider James !

Sirius regarda la jeune fille. Il essuya ensuite le sang de son visage et descendit dans le tunnel, sous le Saule Cogneur.

Aria se rassit en serrant son bras. Severus, assis plus loin, n'osait rien dire. C'était de sa faute si la jeune fille avait été blessée et il ne s'en pardonnerait jamais.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius et James ressortirent, presque indemnes. James soutenait Sirius qui avait, apparemment, la jambe cassée. James assit son ami et se releva.

- Ça va, ton bras ? demanda James à Aria.

- Oui… dit-elle faiblement.

« Je comprends maintenant… » pensa-t-elle.

Oui, elle comprenait pourquoi James, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus des Animagi non déclarés. Elle les avait surpris, l'année précédente, en train de se métamorphoser dans une classe vide. Et elle comprenait enfin le pourquoi du comment.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda Sirius avec un regarda d'acier.

- Pourquoi ?!! demanda-t-elle à Sirius, la voix dure.

- Pourquoi quoi ? aboya Sirius.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Servilo m'entende dire qu'il suffit de se servir d'un bâton pour immobiliser l'arbre et suivre Remus ?

- Non, je veux savoir pourquoi on appelle une tarte aux pommes ainsi ! fit-elle, sarcastique.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il y a des pommes dans la tarte aux pommes…

Aria ramassa un caillou et le lança avec force sur la jambe cassée de Sirius qui grogna de douleur. James et Severus n'intervirent pas.

- T'es folle ou quoi !!! cria Sirius.

- Et toi, t'es con ou tu l'fais exprès ?!!

- J'ai fait ça parce qu'il m'emmerde et parce que j'en ai marre qu'il te tourne autour de cette manière…

- Et c'est pour ça que t'as voulu sa mort… !

- Il n'a qu'à se trouver une Serpentard et te laisser en paix ! acheva-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Aria le foudroya d'un regard empli de larme.

- T'as voulu sa mort, Sirius ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux aimer quelqu'un qui veut la mort de quelqu'un d'autre ?!!

Sirius regarda la jeune fille. Elle était pâle, à cause de sa blessure et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Severus, assis plus loin, savait. Il savait que la fille dont il était amoureux aimait Sirius Black, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il savait qu'il s'était fait des illusions en espérant qu'elle, elle puisse l'aimer, lui. Un ange ne peut pas aimer une punaise, un moins que rien.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Dumbledore qui accourait, accompagné de McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh, prévenus par Peter Pettigrow.

Il prit alors une grave décision ce soir-là. Une décision qu'il regretterait amèrement.

En effet, c'est ce soir-là, en « perdant » la fille qu'il aimait, que Severus Rogue décida de devenir un Mangemort, comme dans la bande à Malefoy…


	35. Le retour de Sithya

Chapitre 34 : Le retour de Sithya

Severus Rogue revint enfin à la réalité. Il n'était plus en sixième année mais dans un couloir de Poudlard en tant que professeur et directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Aria, son premier amour, s'était finalement mariée et était la mère de l'enfant de celui qu'il avait toujours détesté et qu'il ne regrettait pas, Sirius Black. Aria n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un ami, rien de plus et rien de moins. Mais après cette nuit-là, il s'était détourné d'elle et de son amitié. Il s'était de plus juré de ne jamais plus aimer…

Rogue soupira. Tout ça, c'était du passé ! Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque. Mais il avait tenu sa promesse de ne plus aimer. Qui voudrait d'un Mangemort, de toute façon…

« Quelqu'un qui ignore cela… » lui glissa une voix dans sa tête.

Sa main se ferma inconsciemment sur le parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche lorsqu'il avait vu la progéniture de Black. Il sortit le parchemin et le regarda d'un air vague. C'était la première lettre qu'il recevait depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, sa mère ne lui écrivait pas très souvent et son Moldu de père encore moins ! Il avait donc été étonné lorsque, ce matin-là, un hibou avait laissé tomber une enveloppe devant lui. Il avait d'abord cru à une erreur de la part du stupide volatile, mais avait vu que la lettre lui était bien adressée.

Il lut donc la lettre qui venait de Mentha, qui était encore à Ste-Mangouste. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne resterait plus longtemps là-bas et qu'elle avait absolument tenu à le lui faire savoir. Severus avait été touché. Après tout, elle aurait pu prévenir Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Voire Runick. Mais c'était bel et bien à lui qu'elle avait écrit. Signe de confiance… et d'amitié.

Le sourire qu'il avait disparut alors. Quelle tête ferait la jeune femme si elle savait qu'elle avait écrit à un ancien Mangemort ? Un _ancien_ Mangemort, certes, mais un Mangemort quand même. La Marque des Ténèbres était là pour lui rappeler ses erreurs passées et le sang coulé…

Rogue fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se dirigea à grands pas vers les cachots.

Au bout du couloir, Maena avait observé Rogue. La façon dont il lui avait dit qu'elle avait les yeux de sa mère ne lui laissait aucun doute : il avait bien connu sa mère. Et elle aurait été prête à parier tout ce qu'elle avait –même son Eclair de Feu et sa boîte à musique- qu'il en avait été amoureux !

Elle haussa alors les épaules et lorsque Rogue eut disparu, elle disparut à son tour. Elle n'allait quand même pas rester là, à se poser des questions sur Rogue, alors qu'une fête, dont elle était le centre, l'attendait !

°o0o°

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Elle a pas intérêt à dire quoi que se soit sur mon père, prévint Maena. Ou je fais un malheur ! Et peu m'importe les conséquences !

- Pourquoi donc ? fit une voix sarcastique derrière les Gryffondor. Elle a tout à fait raison en disant que ton père est un assassin !

Maena se retourna et fusilla Pansy Parkinson du regard.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir adressé la parole, il me semble ! fit Maena, la voix dure.

- De toute façon, poursuivit Parkinson comme si Maena n'avait rien dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix mauvaise.

- Mon père n'était pas un assassin !

- Ah bon ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on appelle une personne qui tue des gens ? Et ton père a tué douze Moldus et Peter Pettigrow !

Maena serra les poings, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de frapper la jeune fille de Serpentard.

- Va te faire voir, Parkinson ! dit Ron en voulant prendre Maena par un bras pour l'éloigner.

Mais le jeune fille se libéra de son ami d'une secousse et s'avança vers Parkinson. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'une de l'autre et se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Mon père n'a jamais tué personne !

- Et les douze Moldus ? Et Pettigrow ? Ils sont partis en vacances, peut-être ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, toi ! dit Maena d'une voix calme, mais dont les yeux gris envoyaient des éclairs. Après tout, Pettigrow est un Mangemort ! Ton père et lui doivent être potes !

Les élèves qui entouraient les deux jeunes filles auraient été incapables de dire laquelle des deux avait le regard le plus haineux.

- Tu te croix courageuse parce que tu es à Gryffondor ? fit Parkinson avec mépris.

- Il y a un peu de ça.

- Mais, t'es rien ma pauvre fille ! poursuivit Parkinson.

- Parce que toi, t'es quelqu'un, peut-être ? Tu te prends pour quelqu'un uniquement parce que tu sors avec Malefoy, mais en réalité, tu n'es personne !

Parkinson eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une gifle et ses joues rosirent tandis que son regard se faisait meurtrier.

- Je me demande franchement ce que tu deviendras lorsqu'il se sera lassé de toi ! assena Maena.

Cette fois, c'était la Gryffondor qui parlait d'une voix mauvaise. Elle voulait faire souffrir Parkinson autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir en parlant ainsi de son père. Et elle savait que Malefoy était le point faible de sa « camarade ».

- Il ne se lassera pas de moi !

- Ah bon ? Il ne se lasse pas de toi ? Alors, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a embrassée au début de l'année ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouches bée devant leur amie qui parlait pour faire souffrir quelqu'un. Cela n'était pas ses habitudes ! Bien que cela ne les dérangea pas, ils se demandèrent quand même comment Maena pouvait être aussi… mesquine…

Parkinson, elle, n'avait pas répondu et restait silencieuse. Maena eut un sourire mauvais avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre ses amis.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! siffla Parkinson.

Maena se tourna à moitié vers elle.

- Ah oui ?

Parkinson s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique lorsque la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Pourquoi ce rassemblement ? Allez directement dans vos salle de classe !

Parkinson regarda Maena en plissant des yeux.

- On dirait bien que ta bonne étoile t'a sauvée, Black !

- Pas besoin de bonne étoile ! répliqua Maena.

Et elle partit avec ses trois amis. Ceux-ci étaient un peu déconcertés et impressionnés.

- On ne savait que tu pouvais être comme ça… dit Ron.

- Elle m'énerve, c'est tout ! fit Maena. C'est de sa faute, après tout ! Si elle n'était pas venue me chercher des emmerdes, crois-moi, j'aurais jamais su qu'elle existait !

Maena soupira.

- Et je n'aime pas qu'on salisse la mémoire de mon père ! Ce dont elle ne se prive pas !!

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que son amie ressentait. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de Sirius.

Arrivés dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, ils retrouvèrent Ombrage assise confortablement derrière le bureau de Sithya. Comme Harry et Ron s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à un banc et que Maena et Hermione s'installaient à un autre banc, Ombrage sourit et dit :

- Ne vous installez pas, je vais changer les places.

- Pardon ?! ne put s'empêcher de dire Maena.

- Oui. Pour éviter les bavardages intempestifs.

- C'est un cauchemar ! dit Maena aux autres tandis qu'Ombrage empêchait Neville et Parvati de s'asseoir l'un près de l'autre.

Peu de temps après, tous les élèves étaient présents dans la classe. Ombrage distribuait les places : un Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. Les Serpentard étaient ravis de l'occasion qui leur était donnée de pouvoir ennuyer les Gryffondor.

- Londubat ! Allez près de Mr Crabbe. Granger, vous irez près de Miss Bulstrode. Finnigan, allez vous placer à côté de Miss Moon. Potter, vous, vous irez à côté de Goyle. Brown, allez à côté de Miss Parkinson (pensée de Maena : « Pauvre, pauvre Lavande ! »). Black… Allez près de Malefoy.

- Ah non alors ! s'exclama Maena.

- Non ? demanda Ombrage d'une petite voix.

- Non ! répéta Maena.

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda Maena avec impertinence.

Ombrage regarda Maena et celle-ci soutint son regard.

- J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor !

- Hein ?!! Mais c'est pas juste !

- Allez vous asseoir ou j'enlève trente points supplémentaires !

Maugréant et maudissant intérieurement la représentante du ministère, Maena alla s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard tandis qu'Ombrage savourait sa victoire sur la jeune fille.

- Weasley, vous allez vous installer près de Mr Zabini…

Maena sortit ses affaires tandis qu'Ombrage envoyait Parvati aux côtés de Sally-Anne Perks et Dean auprès de Nott.

Il était clair que la salle de classe ne sera pas troublée par les bavardages intempestifs ! Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se parleraient pas ! Par contre, les Serpentard prirent un malin plaisir à ennuyer les Gryffondor qui n'osaient répliquer de peur de se voir enlever des points supplémentaire.

Seules deux personnes étaient tranquilles : Parvati, qui était assise à côté de Sally-Anne Perks, qui était la jeune fille la plus petite, la plus sensible et la plus gentille de sa maison. Et Maena. On aurait dit que Malefoy préférait travailler sur les Inferi plutôt que d'ennuyer la jeune fille. Ce dont la jeune fille se réjouissait !

Mais elle était quand même intriguée. D'ordinaire, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui dire une méchanceté ou une chose blessante. Mais là, rien de rien ! Ce qui avait de quoi intriguer, vu qu'on parlait bien de Drago Malefoy !

Alors que la jeune fille lisait le chapitre sur les protections dont on peut se servir contre les cadavres ambulants, elle sentit quelque chose à sa cheville. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une souris en papier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et vit qu'ils la regardaient en souriant. Elle posa sa plume et fit exprès de faire tomber son crayon. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et prit la sourit de papier.

Discrètement, elle déplia la souris et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin divisé en quatre. Trois des quatre cases étaient occupés par des dessins. La dernière case devait lui être réservée.

Le premier dessin représentait un garçon qui noyait une caricature de Rogue et une autre d'Ombrage dans un chaudron. Les dessins étaient magiques, donc, animés. En-dessous, elle put lire : « Mon plus grand rêve » et elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

Le deuxième dessin représentait une Ombrage qui s'étouffait. Un garçon passa et au lieu d'aider la femme, il lui fourrait autre chose dans la bouche et l'Ombrage du dessin s'étouffa encore un peu plus. « Je crois que ça montre assez bien mes espoirs ? » faisait la note à l'écriture désordonnée de Ron.

Le dernier dessin, mieux dessiné que les autres, montrait une Ombrage qui tombait dans les escaliers pour atterrir dans une flaque de boue. Le dessin d'Hermione était plus raisonnable que ceux des garçons. L'écriture soignée de la jeune fille disait : « un crapaud, ça aime la boue ! ».

Maena jeta un grand sourire à ses mais. Elle prit le parchemin et commença à dessiner. Son dessin montrait une Ombrage foudroyée par la foudre avant de se faire avaler par un dragon difforme. Elle écrivit ensuite de sa belle écriture légèrement penchée : « Si Dieu veut que cela arrive, je peux jurer devant lui qui je savourerai ce magnifique spectacle ! ».

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dessin, elle prit sa baguette magique, murmura une formule qui eut pour effet de plier le parchemin en forme de souris et la fit glisser au sol.

- Vous risquez de graves ennuis si elle vous surprend, lui dit Malefoy.

Maena se tourna vers lui, surprise.

- Tiens ! Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue ! dit-elle. Mais je rêve ou quoi ? Tu viens de me prévenir.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu ne sens pas bien, c'est ça ? Tu oublies que je suis une Gryffondor et que tu me détestes ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

Soudain, Ombrage se leva et se mit à arpenter la classe, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour regarder par-dessus les épaules des Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'Ombrage passa près de Maena, celle-ci lisait déjà le chapitre suivant, ayant fini de faire ce que Mentha Sithya avait demandé de faire.

- Que faites-vous, Miss Black ? demanda Ombrage.

- Je lis, répondit Maena.

- Je vois ça ! Et votre travail sur les Inferi ?

- Terminé, dit Maena en montrant deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le banc, devant elle.

- Vous permettez alors que je les lise et que je les corrige, non ?

Ombrage avançait sa main vers le travail de Maena mais cette dernière posa une main sur les rouleaux et les éloigna.

- Non, dit Maena en souriant aimablement.

- Non ? demanda Ombrage.

- Non ! répéta Maena. Seul mon professeur peut corriger mon travail. Or, mon professeur, ce n'est pas vous, c'est Sithya !

Le regard d'Ombrage se durcit ainsi que les traits de son visage. Les élèves avaient momentanément arrêté de travailler pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche ! fit Ombrage.

- Héritage paternel, fit Maena.

- Ça va vous attirer des ennuis, prédit Ombrage.

Maena haussa les épaules d'une manière insolente. Ombrage allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte. Elle resta sans bouger, foudroyant toujours Maena du regard. Mais lorsqu'on frappa une deuxième fois à la porte avec plus de force et d'insistance, Ombrage ne put que dire :

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et, aussitôt, il y eut des exclamations de joie car la personne se trouvant dans l'embrassure de la porte n'était autre que Mentha Sithya !

- Bonjour ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Mentha ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Ombrage semblait avoir été foudroyée sur place et son expression ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle que lui avait dessiné Maena.

- Je viens reprendre mon poste ! répondit Mentha avec joie.

- Mais… c'est impossible…

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce que les spécialistes que vous aviez soudoyés –sous la menace- m'ont quand même laissé partir ? Cela, je le dois à monsieur de ministre. Lorsque les spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste l'ont vu en colère, ils se sont empressés de tout avouer !

Ombrage semblait paralysée.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Dolores, la sentence ne sera pas si terrible ! Vous avez juste perdu votre place au sein de Magenmagot. Au revoir, Dolores.

Ombrage ne bougea pas pendant quelques temps puis sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Mentha referma ensuite calmement la porte et soupira de bien-être.

- Ça fait du bien ! dit-elle. Oh ! Au fait, je dois dire à certains d'entre vous que la brigade inquisitoriale n'est plus.

Quelques soupirs déçus se firent bien entendu entendre tandis que les Gryffondor s'échangeaient des grands sourires heureux. Maena vit Malefoy retirer vivement son minuscule « I » d'argent et le poser sur le banc.

- Tu dois être terriblement déçu, non ? lui dit Maena, narquoise, tandis que la cloche sonnait.

- Pas tellement, non, répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Et il se dépêcha de partir. Maena rangea ses affaires en haussant les épaules. Son regard tomba alors sur le « I » en argent que Malefoy avait laissé là.

- Maena ! Dépêche-toi ! lui dit Harry. Y a entraînement de Quidditch !

- J'arrive ! dit-elle en prenant le « i » d'argent et en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Elle rejoint vite ses amis et sortit avec eux de la classe. Elle ne sut pas que deux personnes avaient surpris son geste. L'une de ses personnes se trouve être sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. L'autre personne était Zabini Blaise qui était assis juste derrière la jeune fille. Ce dernier sourit, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Les quatre amis Gryffondor exprimaient leur joie de revoir Sithya.

- Au fait, fit soudain Hermione, quelqu'un a récupérer la souris ?

- Elle a sûrement dû être écrasée… dit Ron. N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu les garder.

- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas d'ennui si quelqu'un la trouve, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais non ! dit Maena. Si quelqu'un la trouve, il l'exposera pour que tout le monde puisse voir notre magnifique œuvre ! On deviendra peut-être célèbres avec ça !

- C'est vrai que les dessins étaient bien faits ! dit Harry en souriant.

- Mais, comme d'hab, dit Ron aux filles, vous avez fait mieux que nous ! Comment vous faites pour dessiner aussi bien ?

Les deux jeunes filles rirent et Maena avoua avoir utilisé une Plume Dessinatrice de la boutique de Fred et George. Les quatre amis se mirent à rire, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

°o0o°

Mentha Sithya, dans la salle de classe vide, rangeait son bureau lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose de blanc bouger sur le sol. Elle contourna son bureau et trouva une souris en papier. Elle l'attrapa.

- Mmh… Beau sortilège de Pliage…

Elle déplia la souris. Lorsqu'elle vit les dessins, elle éclata de rire. Elle retourna derrière son bureau et mit la feuille dans un tiroir de son bureau.

- Piètres dessinateurs… mais plein d'imagination ! dit-elle en regardant les dessins magiques d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena.


	36. Devant les Gargouilles

Chapitre 35 : Devant les gargouilles

Mentha Sithya marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle des professeurs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue mais elle n'avait pas encore échangé un seul mot avec Severus. Aux repas, Hagrid lui parlait tout le temps, ce qui fait qu'elle ne savait pas parler avec son collègue maître des potions. De plus, le reste du temps, il semblait l'éviter. Ce qui peinait la jeune femme plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

- Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis ! dit-elle à voix haute. On dirait que je me suis fait de bien belles idées… Pas un seul mot depuis une semaine !

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de la salle des professeurs qui était encadrée par deux gargouilles de pierre.

- Alors ? On parle toute seule ? fit l'une des gargouilles d'une voix aiguë.

- Ça m'arrive, oui, dit le professeur Sithya d'un ton absent.

- Il paraît que c'est le premier signe de folie, fit l'autre gargouille.

- Voyez-vous ça… et que dirais-tu si la folle t'obligeait à chanter des comptines, parée de pompons roses pour le reste de ton immortelle vie ?

Les gargouilles ne répondirent pas.

- Vous n'entrez pas ? demanda quand même la première gargouille d'une voix narquoise. C'est que vous risquez de prendre racine en restant plantée là…

- Le professeur Rogue est-il à l'intérieur ?

- Il ne saurait pas être à l'intérieur… fit l'une.

- … puisque le voilà qui arrive, acheva l'autre.

Mentha tourna la tête et vit son collègue approcher.

- Severus, appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta.

- Mentha…

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, dit-elle. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez…

- Et pourquoi vous fuirais-je ?

- C'est justement ce que je vous demande !

- Je suis très occupé en ce moment, répondit le maître des potions. Aussi, ne croyez pas que je vous fuie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Mentha, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à terminer.

« Non, je ne vous en excuse pas ! » pensa amèrement Mentha.

Mais elle ne dit rien et il passa à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste.

- Au fait, Mentha… fit Rogue.

- Oui ? fit Mentha en se retournant.

- Je suis content que vous soyez revenue aussi tôt. J'avais cru comprendre que vous ne reviendrez pas avant deux semaines… ou peut-être ai-je mal compris Dolores…

Mentha pâlit et eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir quelque chose en plein visage.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre ? bafoua-t-elle.

- Votre lettre ? fit Rogue, surpris. Non, désolé, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre. Pourquoi ? c'était important ?

Mentha reprit contenance et sourit tristement.

- Non… aucune importance, Severus, dit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

Sa voix était étrange…

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, à plus tard, Mentha.

Il tourna les talons et partit sans un regard en arrière.

« Je suis désolé, Mentha, songea-t-il. Mais ça vaut mieux comme ça… Pour vous et pour moi… »

Devant les gargouilles, Mentha regarda partir Severus, le cœur battant. Son expression était celle de la déception et de la fatalité.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… murmura-t-elle. J'ai vraiment jamais de chance…

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on tombe amoureuse… fit une gargouille.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ! siffla Mentha. Et puis, je ne suis pas amoureuse !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit…

- _Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe_… fit Mentha en lançant un regard menaçant à la gargouille.

La gargouille se tut. Mentha regardait toujours dans la direction empruntée par Rogue, bien que celui-ci eût disparu.

Soudain, la jeune femme sursauta et poussa un petit cri : quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Mentha se retourna et vit Sibylle Trelawney.

- Ah ! C'est vous, Sibylle… fit Mentha, soulagée. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs…

Mentha remarqua alors l'expression bizarre du professeur de Divination : ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une crise de on ne sait quoi.

- Sibylle ? fit Mentha, légèrement paniquée. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Lorsque Sibylle Trelawney parla, ce fut d'une voix dure, que Mentha ne lui avait jamais entendue. Une voix si différente que celle qu'on lui connaissait.

_- Deux âmes… deux cœurs vont se rencontrer. L'un d'eux, certains le nomment le démon déguisé, l'autre est un ange de bonté… L'un, son père l'a fait souffrir, l'autre a vu ses parents mourir. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une nuit étrange, lui, l'homme au bras marqué et aux sentiments qui se mélangent et elle, l'enfant au cœur déchiré et au visage d'ange. Bien des années plus tard, les voilà réunis. Bien des années plus tard, les voilà devenus amis. Lorsque le démon avouera ses erreurs, l'ange ne pardonnera pas facilement. Car il a semé la terreur et la douleur, il y a longtemps en tuant des gens. Mais l'ange, créature de bonté, finira par pardonner, car elle se souviendra des confidences à mi-mots, que le démon lui avait faites lors de cette nuit de sanglots. Ensemble, ils combattront le mal… n'écoutant que leur cœur… Lors du combat… final, ils… ne feront… aucune erreur…_

La tête du professeur Trelawney retomba sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa ensuite un léger grognement et redressa la tête. Ses yeux étaient redevenus tout à fait normaux et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé… enfin, pour elle…

Mentha regardait Sibylle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Mentha, fit Trelawney en redressant ses lunettes.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Mentha.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Vous venez de me dire des… des choses étranges… expliqua Mentha.

- Mais enfin, je ne vous ai rien dit ! Voilà que je vous rencontre.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Sibylla regarda Mentha, lui prit la main et la tapota doucement.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien, Mentha ? Car, ce matin, j'ai vu dans la Sphère que des troubles s'empareraient de vous.

- Des troubles ? répéta Mentha, surprise. Qui s'empareraient de moi ? C'est ridicule !

« Ce qui est ridicule, songea Mentha, c'est qu'elle parle de mes troubles alors qu'elle vient de me débiter une histoire d'anges et de démons en roulant des yeux !!! »

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur Trelawney, dit une gargouille. Ce n'est pas grave. Le professeur Sithya vient de subir une déception amoureuse.

- Vraiment ? demanda vivement Trelawney à la gargouille, visiblement très intéressée.

Mentha fusilla la gargouille du regard.

_- Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ses messieurs…_

Une fois de plus, les gargouilles furent réduites au silence.

- Je m'en doutais, ma chère Mentha, lui dit le professeur de Divination.

- Et de quoi vous doutiez-vous ? demanda Mentha en levant les sourcils.

- Que vous auriez une peine de cœur.

- Voyez-vous ça, dit Mentha avec un sourire narquois. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir entendu dire que je serai amoureuse et serai aimée en retour. N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque vous m'avez lu les cartes ? Et maintenant, j'ai des peines de cœur… Vous vous contredisez…

Les joues du professeur Trelawney rosirent légèrement.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! fit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque Sibylle disparut, Mentha soupira.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, on dirait… murmura-t-elle.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle vous ait fait une vraie prédiction ? demanda l'un des gargouille insolente.

- Je crois bien que oui… à moins, bien sûr, qu'elle ne se soit moquée de moi…

- Elle parlait de vous… continua la gargouille. Vous êtes sûrement l'ange dont elle parlait… sauf si vous êtes un démon déguisé…

La gargouille dévisagea la jeune femme d'un regard suspicieux tandis que cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- J'opterai plutôt pour le démon déguisé, fit la deuxième gargouille.

- Ah… Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Mentha.

- Parce qu'il faudrait vraiment être aveugle ou fou pour vous prendre pour un ange !

°o0o°

Dans la salle des professeurs, McGonagall, Runick et Vector (le professeur d'Arithmancie) étaient tranquillement occupés à leurs affaires quand ils entendirent un drôle de bruit venant de devant la salle des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit McGonagall.

Les trois professeurs se jetèrent un regard, puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils eurent une belle surprise en ouvrant la porte : les deux gargouilles, parées de pompons et de fleurs roses, chantaient, l'une d'une voix caverneuse, l'autre d'une voix suraiguë. Elles chantaient à l'unisson et c'était un véritable supplice pour les oreilles :

_- … m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné…_

- Qui a bien pu faire cela ? interrogea Vector. Un élève ?

- Sans aucun doute ! fit Runick. Vous voyez un professeur en train d'ensorceler une gargouille ? C'est puérile.

- Alors, ça doit être un élève très doué pour avoir réussi à ensorceler ces vieilles gargouilles !

- En tout cas, il n'y a personne dans les environs…

En effet, le couloir était désert…

_-… il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai…_

°o0o°

Dans les cachots, Severus Rogue regardait au fond d'une bassine de pierre. L'image qu'il voyait semblait le subjuguer. C'était l'image d'une jeune fille d'environ 16-17 ans qui souriait. Elle était très belle.

- Aria… soupira-t-il.

Il mit alors sa baguette à sa tempe, l'éloigna un peu et mit un filament argenté dans la Pensine.

L'image de l'adolescente fut remplacée par celle d'une jeune femme au regard triste et à l'expression douloureuse. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup mortel au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

- Je suis désolé, Mentha… Mais ça vaut mieux comme cela. Vous êtes un ange… moi un démon… L'ange et le démon de deviennent pas amis, c'est contre nature… l'Auror et le Mangemort… C'est comme le jour et la nuit… Oui, c'est mieux comme cela… pour vous… et pour moi…


	37. La potion de Neville

Chapitre 36 : La potion de Neville

Maena mélangeait les ingrédients de son Elixir d'Euphorie avec presque de la nonchalance. Comme toujours, elle réussissait sa potion haut la main. Et, comme toujours, le pauvre Neville avait quelques problèmes…

En effet, la potion aurait dû être jaune pâle à cette étape… or, celle de Neville était…

- Rose, Londubat !? s'exclama Rogue en montrant une louche à toute la classe. Rose ! Ecoutiez-vous lorsque j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'une seule pincée de poudre de polypore ?

Neville tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le professeur Rogue était la personne qu'il craignait le plus.

- A la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes à votre crapaud. Peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il à écouter en classe plutôt que de batifoler…

Ce disant, il jeta un regard méprisant à Parvati.

- Et si jamais vous l'aidez, Miss Granger, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !

- Et que… qu'arrivera-t-il… à mon crapaud… si… bafoua Neville.

- Si vous ratez votre potion ? termina Rogue à la place de Neville. Et bien, votre crapaud sera empoisonné et mourra plus que probablement.

- Oh, non ! fit Neville.

- Bien sûr, s'il y a un de vos camarades assez fou pour goûter votre potion à la place de votre animal, qu'il ne se gène pas…

- Moi, je veux bien !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Maena qui venait de parler.

- Vous, Miss Black ? fit Rogue, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Moi, professeur Rogue, répondit Maena ne souriant.

- Vous devez sans doute savoir que les potions de Londubat sont toujours désastreuses. Vous prenez des risques.

- Possible… fit Maena. Mais si jamais je suis empoisonnée, vous ne me laisserez pas mourir.

Rogue regarda Maena en plissant les yeux. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

- Il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer, Miss Black !

- Comme mon père, oui, je sais… dit Maena.

Les amis de la jeune fille retinrent leur souffle. Que lui prenait-il d'être aussi insolente ? Surtout avec Rogue ! Ne tenait-elle donc pas à la vie ?

- Oui, exactement comme votre père, affirma Rogue.

Il fixait Maena de ses yeux noirs et froids. Mais Maena ne cilla pas. Elle attendit que Rogue se détourne d'elle pour pouvoir continuer sa potion.

Rogue jeta un dernier regard méprisant à la potion de Neville, puis il se dirigea vers Maena qui avait repris la préparation de sa chère potion. Il s'arrêta devant sa table. La jeune fille était en train de hacher des racines de pissenlits et ne releva pas la tête.

- Vous ressembler à votre père à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit…

- Votre père aussi avait une confiance aveugle en ses amis. Lui aussi, il était prêt à goûter à des potions ratées. Surtout celles de Peter Pettigrow…

Maena se figea et interrompit son geste. Elle resta fixe, sa main tremblante tenant son couteau. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se remit à hacher ses racines.

- C'était stupide de sa part… dit-elle. Faire confiance à quelqu'un qui aime se faire protéger par des plus forts que lui… et futur Mangemort… Mais bon, Neville et Pettigrow, c'est pas le même du tout ! Neville préfèrerait mourir que devenir Mangemort !

Ils avaient parlé entre eux, à voix basse. Maena releva les yeux et affronta le regard de son professeur de potions. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot…

Rogue eut une grimace de mépris et s'éloigna. Maena était restée quelques secondes sans bouger, puis se remit à hacher ses racines de pissenlits.

Neville semblait perdu. Il en savait plus quoi faire. A un moment, il faillit mettre de la griffe d'hippogriffe en poudre mais une main le retint à temps. Il leva la tête et vit Maena.

- Non, Neville, il ne faut pas de griffe d'hippogriffe en poudre. Si tu en mets, la potion va se mettre à bouillir et ton chaudron risque de fondre… une fois de plus…

- Pa… Pardon, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Suis la recette ! dit Maena en souriant. Imagine que tu fais un gâteau ! Parvati m'a dit que tu faisais très bien les gâteaux !

Neville rougit.

- C'est vrai ! dit Parvati. Il est très doué pour la pâtisserie ! Si tu goûtais ses fraisiers ! Un vrai délice !

Neville rougit encore plus tandis que les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. Puis, sentant le regard glacé de Rogue posé sur elle, Maena prit quelque chose dans l'armoire à ingrédients et revint à sa place. Sa potion avait une très belle couleur jaune. Jaune éclatant. Sa potion était presque finie. Elle ajouta l'ingrédient qu'elle était partie prendre dans son chaudron. Une odeur s'en éleva.

- De la menthe ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Ben oui, de la menthe, dit Maena.

- Il faut mettre de la menthe dans l'élixir ? fit Ron en regardant dans son bouquin.

- Normalement, non, répondit Maena en remuant sa potion.

Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent, surpris.

- Quoi ? dit Maena.

- Alors, pourquoi tu mets de la menthe s'il ne faut pas en mettre ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que ça permet d'atténuer les éventuels effets secondaires, répondit Maena.

- Parce qu'il y a des effets secondaires ?

- Il pourrait y en avoir, oui. Certains se mettent à chanter ou à…

- Je ne doute pas que ce que vous avez à dire est important, Miss Black, l'interrompit Rogue qui s'était approché en silence, mais je vous serai gré de ne pas choisir mon cours pour en faire par à vos… amis. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor.

Maena en resta bouche bée. C'était tellement injuste ! D'autant plus que les Serpentard n'avaient pas cessé de parler depuis le début du cours.

Maena ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry lui marcha discrètement sur le pied et elle se tut, comprenant le message.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à dire quelque chose, Miss Black ? demanda le maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse.

- Oui, admit la jeune fille. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et, finalement, je ne dirai rien du tout…

Rogue la fixa et un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage.

- Sage décision, Miss Black, dit-il.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna.

- Sage décision, sage décision, dit Maena avec une grimace. Je lui en foutrais, moi, des sages décisions !

Elle entendit un gloussement du côté des Serpentard et tourna la tête. Pansy Parkinson la regardait en gloussant. Maena lui fit une grimace avant de reporter son attention sur son chaudron, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Non, mais, regardez-la ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a l'air d'une conne en gloussant comme une poule ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent, mais se retinrent de rire.

- T'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, remarqua Ron. Comme c'est bizarre…

Il avait parlé d'une voix ironique.

- C'est de sa faute ! dit Maena. Après tout, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher des misères !

- Là, c'est à cause de Malefoy ! dit Harry.

- Malefoy ? s'étonnèrent Ron et Maena.

- Ben oui. S'il ne t'avait pas embrassée au début de l'année, Parkinson n'aurait pas été jalouse de toi.

- Jalouse ? De moi ?! Si Malefoy m'a embrassée, c'était dans l'unique but de m'humilier !

« Ce qu'il a réussi à faire… » songea Maena en repensant à la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée ce jour-là.

- Peut-être… fit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Maena.

- Rien. Mais je trouve bizarre le fait que qu'on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on déteste juste pour l'humilier…

Maena regarda son amie en levant les sourcils.

- Il voulait juste m'humilier ! répéta Maena. T'as oublié ce qu'il a dit avant de m'embrasser ? « Je parie que t'as jamais été embrassée » voilà ce qu'il a dit !

Puis, Maena se remit à préparer son élixir d'Euphorie. On aurait dit que ses amis sous-entendaient que Malefoy avait un faible pour elle…

Pour elle !

« Ridicule ! » pensa-t-elle avec force.

Malefoy la méprisait. Malefoy ne perdait jamais une occasion de la blesser en lui disant des choses horribles sur son père. Malefoy l'humiliait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Malefoy ne pouvait pas l'aimer… Peut-il seulement aimer tout court ?

De toute façon, il sortait avec Parkinson. Une Serpentard au Sang-pur dont le père était Mangemort. La femme idéale aux yeux du jeune homme. L'union parfaite…

Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres. L'union parfaite…

Puis, elle repensa à son premier baiser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Malefoy qui le lui donne ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix de Rogue :

- Bien ! Vos potions devraient être terminées et avoir une couleur jaune. Vous allez maintenant mettre un échantillon dans un flacon avec votre nom.

Chacun obtempéra. Les potions de Maena et Hermione étaient parfaites. Celles de Harry étaient jaune pâle et celle de Ron était orange pâle. Celle de Neville était d'un jaune un peu plus pâle que la potion de Harry.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant tester la potion de Mr Londubat.

Rogue tourna son regard perçant et froid vers Maena.

- Vous êtes toujours prête à goûter la potion de votre camarade ?

- Oui !

Maena s'avança. Neville avait considérablement pâli. Les Gryffondor attendaient, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Maena but quelques gorgées de la potion de Neville. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, Maena restant debout en face de son professeur.

Soudain, elle s'effondra.

- Maena ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

- Oh non ! dit Neville. J'ai tué Maena !

Rogue s'agenouilla et prit le pouls de la jeune fille. Il était penché sur elle. Tout à coup, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et pinça le nez de Rogue ! Oui, elle lui pinça le nez ! Et ensuite, elle éclata de rire. Couchée par terre, elle se tordait de rire.

Si la situation avait été autre, les élèves auraient ri… Mais avec Rogue…

Neville semblait soulagé de voir son amie vivante. Mais il semblait aussi un peu embarrassé car c'était sous l'effet de _sa_ potion qu'elle avait tordu le nez du professeur Rogue.

Livide de rage et d'humiliation, Rogue se releva. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Personne n'aurait osé rire… à part Maena sur le sol.

Alors que la jeune fille riait aux éclats sous les regards des élèves de la classe, Rogue darda son regard peu encourageant sur Neville…

Neville déglutit avec difficulté, attendant la sentence…


	38. Le reflet du miroir

Chapitre 37 : Le reflet du miroir

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Me mettre en retenue, alors que j'étais sous l'effet d'une potion ! C'est tout simplement incroyable !

Maena avait repris ses esprits bien des heures plus tard. Lorsque Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle était en retenue, elle avait juste éclaté de rire, étant sous l'effet de la potion de Neville.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait repris son état normal, elle riait beaucoup moins. À la table des Gryffondor, elle se vengeait en écrasant ses patates à coups de fourchettes rageurs. Durant tous les autres cours de la journée, elle avait ri pour un rien et n'avait pas réussi à faire son travail comme il faut.

- Au fait, Neville, dit Maena en regardant son ami, c'est quand qu'on a retenue ?

- Ce soir…

Maena soupira de contrariété.

- Pfff… Et va falloir que je revoie sa sale tête ce soir, à ce sale type ! D'autant plus qu'il va sûrement encore nous donner las taches les plus ingrates ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui pincer le nez !

- C'était une erreur, essaya de consoler Hermione.

- Mouais… En tout cas, ce qui est bien à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils n'envoient pas de lettres à chaque retenue que j'ai !

- Ils envoyaient une lettre à chaque fois que t'étais en retenue, à Beauxbâtons ? s'étonna Ginny, assise à côté d'Harry.

- Ouais… Il y en a pour au moins trois ou quatre boîtes à chaussures… Ma mère les a toutes gardées ! Vous imaginez un peu sa tête si Rogue lui envoyait une lettre ? _Madame Black, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai mis votre fille une fois de plus en retenue parce qu'elle m'a pincé le nez. Bien à vous, professeur Rogue._

Elle avait pris une voix grave et avait imité une attitude guindée.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Même Neville retrouva son sourire.

- Quoique, oui, j'aimerais voir sa tête si elle recevait pareille lettre, dit Maena en riant.

°o0o°

À la table des professeurs, Mentha, le visage posé sur sa main, chipotait dans son assiette mais mangeait très peu.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Mentha ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

Mentha revint à la réalité et se tourna vers son collègue.

- Si, si, je vais bien, dit-elle en souriant. Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid.

- Ah… parce que j'ai remarqué que vous ne mangiez presque plus…

- Ce… c'est parce que je n'ai pas très faim, es derniers temps… Sans doute à cause de mon séjour à Ste-Mangouste. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de potions et de pilules que j'ai dû avaler ! Après un tel traitement, il est normal que je perde l'appétit…

- Oui… sans doute… répondit Hagrid.

En fait, Mentha se sentait mal car, depuis son retour à Poudlard, Severus ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Et cela lui faisait mal… Plus que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué.

« J'ai perdu son amitié, semble-t-il… » pensa-t-elle.

« Mais est-ce tout ? » fit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

- Mais enfin, professeur Dumbledore, il faut faire quelque chose !

Le professeur McGonagall parlait au directeur, un peu plus loin.

- Ça ne peut pas rester comme ça ! C'est un véritable supplice !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva… dit le directeur.

Le visage de McGonagall s'éclaira.

- … Je suis sûr qu'un jour, les deux gargouilles chanteront à l'unisson, et d'une voix plus agréable.

- Mais enfin…

- Et puis, à Noël, elles pourront nous chanter des chants de Noël…

Le visage du professeur McGonagall ne décomposa. Et Mentha fut presque certaine que le directeur lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice, comme s'il savait qu'elle était à l'origine de cela.

°o0o°

Le soir venu, Neville et Mentha se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour leur retenue.

Neville avait un peu peur tandis que Maena marchait d'un pas lourd. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Dis, Maena…

- Oui, Neville ?

- Tu… tu crois qu'il va nous demander d'éventrer des crapauds ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout…

Neville paraissait vraiment inquiet, surtout qu'une fois, Rogue lui avait fait éventrer des crapauds. Maena essaya de le réconforter :

- T'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça ! J'ai eu toute une semaine de retenue et je n'ai jamais eu à toucher des animaux, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts… sauf si tu comptes les araignées de la Bibliothèque…

Neville eut un pâle sourire. Maena glissa son bras sous le sien et dit avec entrain :

- Allez, souris Neville ! Dis-toi que, plus vite t'auras fini, plus vite tu retrouveras Parvati !

Neville sourit véritablement, cette fois.

- Tu as raison, dit-il.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !

Et ils rirent un peu. Mais, arrivés devant les cachots, leur rire s'effaça. Là, ils durent se séparer de leurs baguettes magiques. Maena dut évider les entrailles de tout un tonneau de rats et Neville récurer des chaudrons. Maena ne semblait franchement dégoûtée par sa besogne. Mais lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle avait des restes d'entrailles sous les ongles…

°o0o°

Le lendemain, Maena avait toujours l'impression d'avoir des entrailles de rats sous les ongles. Et ça la dégoûtait plus que d'évider les rats.

- C'est horrible ! dit-elle en regardant ses ongles. Et pourtant, j'ai fait le sortilège de Récurage au moins sept fois !

- T'en fais pas, l'impression partira sûrement, dit Ron.

- Sûrement, oui… dit Maena en regardant toujours ses ongles.

Ils marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Sur leur passage, pas mal de Serpentard avaient fait des commentaires sur la retenue de la jeune fille :

- Alors ? J'espère qu'on aura assez d'entrailles de rats pour notre potion d'Affaiblissement ?

Mais Maena n'en avait cure, plus occupée à nettoyer ses ongles.

- J'arrive, dit-elle à ses amis, niant les Serpentard. Il faut que je passe par les toilettes.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Arrivée là, elle se nettoya vigoureusement les mains.

- J'imagine déjà les sarcasmes de Parkinson, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle soupira et regarda son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo duquel elle avait fermé le robinet. Elle fixait ses yeux en secouant légèrement ses mains.

« Parkinson… Elle m'énerve ! Qu'elle ne me dise pas un mot de travers ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Elle secoua ses mains un peu plus fort tout en regardant ses yeux gris. Puis, elle vit un mouvement se refléter dans le miroir. Quelque chose de noir bougeait derrière elle. Elle détourna les yeux de son reflet pour voir qui se tenait derrière elle. Et la personne qu'elle vit se refléter dans le miroir la figea. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris… des yeux si semblables aux siens. Il portait une chemise bleu nuit par-dessus laquelle il portait une robe de sorcier noire, ouverte.

Maena écarquilla les yeux. Son esprit lui disait « C'est impossible ! » alors que son cœur criait « C'est lui ! ».

L'homme lui sourit dans le miroir.

- Bonjour, Maena, mon plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin…

« Papa ! »

Maena se tourna vers son père qui se trouvait derrière elle. Son père qu'elle venait de voir se refléter dans un miroir.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à… un élève…

Elle le dévisagea. Grand, gros, le visage couvert de boutons, les cheveux roux pâle et les yeux porcins, il n'avait rien à voir avec le reflet de son père. Absolument rien !

C'était un élève de Poufsouffle qui regardait Maena avec une drôle d'expression : une expression perverse.

Maena était tellement surprise qu'elle ne fit que le regarder sans bouger ni parler.

- Oh… fit le garçon. Je me suis trompé…

C'est alors que Maena explosa.

- Trompé !? Dégage, espèce de sale gros pervers !

Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main et le lui balança. La chose en question était un livre… le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres. Le livre se mit à poursuivre le garçon qui s'enfuyait en claquant furieusement de la mâchoire.

- Non, mais vraiment ! s'exclama Maena, furieuse. Y en a qui se croient tout permis ! J'vous jure ! Quel pervers !

Puis, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir, elle se tourna vers celui-ci. Mais elle ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que le reflet d'une jeune fille au regard déçu…

- Personne, évidemment… murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit rire de dérision.

- Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, vraiment !

Elle prit son sace, le mit sur son épaule et sortit des toilettes. Elle marchait comme une automate, perdue dans ses pensées…

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil de début d'avril, quoiqu'un peu pâle, faisait briller l'étang de Poudlard.

- J'ai vraiment été conne de croire que c'était lui… murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Je sais bien qu'il est mort…

Elle reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle.

- Et les morts ne se reflètent pas dans les miroirs ! C'était juste une illusion ! Une vision ! Rien de plus… et rien de moins…

Elle eut soudain besoin d'évacuer son trop-plein de pression et pour se faire, elle se mit à courir. Elle courut au fil des couloirs, ne sachant pas où elle allait et s'en fichant complètement. Elle courait sans s'arrêter et sans faire attention aux élèves qui la dévisageaient.

Arrivant à un coin d'un couloir, elle vit quelqu'un venir mais ne sur s'arrêter. Elle entra en collision avec cette personne. Son sac en tomba par terre et ses livres s'étalèrent sur le sol. Elle faillit tomber mais fut retenue de justesse par la personne qu'elle avait percutée.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… dit-elle, essoufflée.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir comme ça et de percuter les gens !?

Reconnaissant cette voix, Maena releva la tête et se retrouva face à Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au jeune homme. De toute façon, il ne semblait attendre de réponse. Il s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les livres.

Rouge de confusion, elle s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Tu te trimballes toujours avec autant de livres ? demanda-t-il.

- Ben… euh…

- Pourquoi t'as un livre de potions avec toi ? C'était hier qu'on avait potions…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et mit ses livres dans son sac, ainsi que ses parchemins et sa plume.

- Ça va pas ? demanda tout à coup Malefoy. T'es toute rouge.

Maena releva les yeux et rencontra le regard clair du Serpentard. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais il avait de super beaux yeux. Ils étaient gris avec une petite pointe de bleu ciel, ce qui les rendait encore plus pénétrants.

Se rendant compte de sa pensée, Maena rougit encore et détourna les yeux.

- J'ai couru… dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et contrôlée.

- Quelle drôle d'idée…

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent. Malefoy lui tendit son livre de potions.

- Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois, dit-il.

- Oui…

Maena se sentait stupide. Lorsqu'elle prit son livre, sa main frôla celle de Malefoy. La jeune fille fut parcourue d'une sorte de frisson. Elle regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait l'air étonné de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- T'es sûre que ça va, hein ?

- Oui… Désolée… et merci, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Malefoy la regarda partir.

- Décidément, cette fille est vraiment bizarre… mais très jolie… Beaucoup, beaucoup, trop jolie, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Et il s'éloigna, de son côté. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette ombre cachée derrière l'armure. C'était une jeune fille dévorée par la jalousie…

C'était Pansy Parkinson…


	39. La mise en garde

Chapitre 38 : La mise en garde

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Maena étaient les derniers dans la sale commune des Gryffondor. Maena n'avait rien dit à ses amis concernant sa vision du matin. Durant la journée, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se pencher sur son travail scolaire. Elle repensant inlassablement au reflet impossible…

Assise avec les autres à une table, elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de sortilège qui portait sur la transformation du vinaigre en vin.

La jeune fille soupira et posa son front sur son parchemin encore vierge.

- Ça va pas, Maena ? lui demanda Ron.

- Non, ça va pas… répondit Maena. Je crois que je deviens folle…

- Tas rien d'une folle…

- Comment t'appelles les gens qui voient des choses impossibles ?

- Des fous, concéda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu pour que tu penses ça ? demanda Harry.

- Une chose impossible…

Elle se redressa. Le parchemin sur lequel elle avait posé son front resta collé à celui-ci, lui cachant la moitié supérieure du visage.

- J'ai vu un reflet dans un miroir…

- Jusque là, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal… remarqua Ron.

Maena retira le parchemin qui lui collait au front.

- J'ai vu mon père se refléter dans un miroir… et les morts, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça ne se reflètent pas dans un miroir !

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris.

- Et si tu nous disais tout depuis le début ? fit Hermione.

Maena la regarda. Puis, elle acquiesça et leur raconta l'histoire du reflet fantôme.

- Et c'était juste un élève de Poufsouffle… qui ne ressemblait en rien à mon père ! Loin de là !

- Peut-être est-ce un effet secondaire de la potion de Neville ? suggéra Ginny, sans grande conviction.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Les effets secondaires, s'il y en a, disparaissent en même temps que les effets normaux de la potion. Or, avec ce que Maena a bu, les effets ne devaient pas durer plus que quelques heures.

- De toute façon, les visions ne font pas partie des effets secondaires de l'élixir d'Euphorie… dit Maena. On a plus tendance à chanter ou à… à tordre le nez des autres…

Ses amis se mirent à rire.

- Franchement, dit Ginny, j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Rogue lorsque tu lui as tordu le nez !

Maena esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'étais tellement occupée à rire que je ne l'ai même pas regardé…

- On dirait que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, remarqua Harry, qui connaissait bien Maena.

Maena fut surprise qu'il remarque une telle chose. Elle avait pourtant essayé de cacher son tracas… Mais, voyant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, elle ne put qu'avouer :

- Ben oui… Lorsque je suis sortie des toilettes après la vision, je me suis mise à courir, pour évacuer ce trop-plein de pression. Et je suis entrée en collision avec quelqu'un…

Elle fit une petite pause et soupira.

- C'était Malefoy…

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? demandèrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

- Oui, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez : il ne m'a pas dit de méchancetés, ni rien. Non, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres…

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ça, c'était une vision, c'est impossible autrement ! dit Ron.

- Oh non, c'était pas une vision ! dit Maena en posant son visage sur sa main. Et vous savez ce que j'ai pensé ? J'ai pensé qu'il avait de super beaux yeux…

- Alors là, c'est sûr, dit Ron. Y a plus de doutes : tu es folle !

- Merci, Ron… dit Maena en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Ginny. Après tout, il ne faut pas se leurrer, Malefoy n'est pas mal… Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est pourri à l'intérieur…

Ginny remarqua le regard jaloux de son petit ami.

- Mais moi, j'ai de la chance ! J'aime quelqu'un qui est beau à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, dit-elle en prenant la main d'Harry.

- Donc, dit Maena, je ne suis pas folle lorsque je pense qu'il est beau ?

- Non, dit Hermione, sous le regard noir de Ron.

- Par contre, tu le serais en tombant amoureuse de lui, dit Ginny.

- Voilà bien une chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver ! dit Maena.

°o0o°

Le lendemain, Maena s'était carrément levée à l'aube. Elle décida d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les visions, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

Lorsque son estomac commença à crier famine, elle décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir remis ses livres à leur place initiale, elle sortit de la Bibliothèque.

Elle marchait bine tranquillement dans un couloir quand, soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la tira jusque dans un couloir sombre et étroit.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Que nous as-tu pêché, Millicent ?

- Un spécimen de thon en provenance de la Méditerranée (1), il me semble, Amandine.

Maena regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes filles de Serpentard qui l'avaient accostée. Elle reconnut Millicent Bulstrode, une jeune fille à la forte carrure, Amandine Moon, petite aux cheveux courts et aux petites lunettes et Pansy Parkinson.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Amandine. Qu'en penses-tu, Pansy ? Je crois que tu n'aimes pas les thons ?

- Non, c'est un poisson que j'ai en horreur. Il me reste à chaque fois en travers de la gorge.

- En plus, poursuivit Amandine avec un regard mauvais, c'est un poisson qui a l'habitude de nager dans les lagons qui lui sont pourtant interdits…

- Oui, et ils ont tendance à essayer d'attirer l'attention des ceux qui ne sont pas fait pour eux, dit Pansy.

- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous me voulez plutôt que de parler par métaphore ? dit Maena, qui commençait à s'agacer. Parce que, franchement, c'est plus qu'agaçant !

- Mais, vois-tu, t'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, dit Millicent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, Pansy ? demanda Amandine.

- On va l'effrayer un peu pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas entrer dans notre lagon et de ne pas s'approcher de ceux qui y nagent.

Pansy reporta son attention sur Maena.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de Drago, Black, lui dit-elle, menaçante.

- Quoi ? dit Maena qui n'en revenait pas.

- Si jamais tu t'approches encore de lui, il t'arrivera malheur, expliqua Pansy.

- Mais, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton Drago ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Tu peux te le garder ! Je n'en veux pas !

- C'est ce que certaines disent… Pourtant, je sais qu'elles veulent MON petit ami !

- T'as raison, c'est TON petit ami ! dit Maena. Mais si tu te donnes la peine de "prévenir" chaque fille qui a le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui, c'est que t'es pas sûre de toi et que t'as peur qu'il choisisse une de ces filles !

Soudain, Maena se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin. Les yeux de Pansy s'emplirent de colère. Maena, acculée au mur, regardait les trois filles s'approcher dangereusement d'elle…

…

Maena était assise sur les marches d'un escalier qui menait au troisième étage. Ce couloir était peu fréquenté car on disait que c'était ici que Peeves passait la plupart de son temps.

Le couloir était vide et c'était heureux pour elle. Avec ses bleus partout, sa lèvre fendue, son nez en sang et une joue en feu, elle n'était pas belle à voir. Ses cheveux pendaient dans son dos car elle avait perdu son ruban. Elle était toute décoiffée.

La tête rejetée en arrière, elle appliquait un mouchoir sur son nez pour arrêter le flot de sang de couler. Elle avait mal à la cheville, en plus de ça…

Elle ferma les yeux. Vraiment, à trois contre une, c'était trop inégal ! Elle n'avait pas eu une chance. Surtout pas quand on a une Millicent Bulstrode en face de soi. Les trois jeunes filles de Serpentard ne s'en sortaient qu'avec quelques petits bleus alors qu'elle…

- Black ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Maena redressa la tête pour voir Malefoy à quelques pas d'elle. Il la regardait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Malefoy… c'était à cause de lui si elle était dans cet état ! Parce que son idiote de petite amie à cru que, elle, Maena Black, Gryffondor de son état, avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, le parfait petit Serpentard égocentrique et vaniteux !

- Rien ! dit-elle d'une voix acerbe avant de s'éloigner en essayant de ne pas boitiller.

À peine avait-elle fait quatre pas que Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, notant au passage toutes ses blessures, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa tenue désordonnée.

- On dirait que tu t'es battue… remarqua-t-il, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

- Non, comment t'as deviné ? fit Maena, sarcastique.

- Avec qui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! dit Maena, agacée qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans ses affaires. Et maintenant, lâche-moi !

La jeune fille avait gardé son mouchoir sur le nez.

- Retire ta main, dit Malefoy.

« Je rêve où il vient de me donner un ordre ?! Nan, mais, pour qui il se prend, celui-là ! Je suis pas de celles qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, qu'il se mette ça dans le crâne ! »

- Non ! dit Maena à voix haute en se dégageant de la poigne de Malefoy.

Elle allait partir quand Malefoy lui attrapa l'autre bras, celui qui tenait le mouchoir contre son nez. Résultat, son nez fut à découvert.

Malefoy pointa alors sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux en attendant le sort du Serpentard.

- _Episkey !_

Aussitôt, la jeune fille ressentit une merveilleuse chaleur se propager dans son nez. La douleur disparut et le sang cessa de couler.

Maena rouvrit les yeux et tâta son nez. Elle remarqua aussi que sa lèvre fendue avait elle aussi était soignée.

- Je… j'ai plus rien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est à ça que sert le sort, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Et maintenant, dis-moi, tu t'es battue contre qui ?

- Et en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? demanda Maena, vivement agacée et désireuse de ne pas aborder ce sujet.

- Je t'ai soigné !

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! lui rappela-t-elle.

« Elle marque un point, là… » songea Malefoy.

Celui-ci tenait toujours le bras de la Gryffondor.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'aimerais bien aller prendre mon petit déjeuner !

- Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras répondu, dit Malefoy avec son petit sourire en coin que Maena détestait par-dessus tout.

« Grr… Le chantage maintenant… En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui m'arrive t'intéresse, Malefoy ! »

- Elle ne répondra pas ! fit une voix stridente et moqueuse.

Maena et Malefoy sursautèrent tandis que Peeves apparaissait au-dessus d'eux. Il avait un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon…

- La petite Black a bien trop honte !

Maena blêmit. Peeves avait-il assisté à son "crêpage de chignon" avec les trois Serpentard ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Malefoy, intrigué, qui tenait toujours le bras de la jeune fille.

_T'aurais dû voir ça, petit prince de pacotille,_

_Ça, c'était un vrai combat de filles !_

_La petite Black a perdu car les autres étaient trois,_

_À cause de toi, faux petit prince Malefoy !_

Peeves fit une culbute dans les airs et fit un bruit grossier avec sa bouche. Ensuite, il éclata de rire.

- C'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Malefoy en regardant Maena. Tu t'es battue avec trois filles ? A cause de moi ?!

- Oui, exactement !

Maena arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Malefoy. Celui-ci regardait la jeune fille avec le plus grand étonnement.

- Ta _petite amie_ s'est mis dans sa petite tête que j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur toi ! Et, avec deux de ses amies, que je qualifierai plutôt de guenons, elle m'a mise en garde ! Je ne dois plus t'approcher où j'aurais des problèmes.

Elle regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai malheureusement pas réussi à lui faire comprendre que je m'en fichais complètement de toi ! Mais p'tet que toi, elle t'écoutera ? Dis-lui de me lâcher les basques !

Maena fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas digne. Elle essaya de ne pas trop boiter car elle ne voulait qu'il ait pitié d'elle.

Malefoy la regarda partir sans un geste. Pansy avait donc frappé Maena avec deux de ses guenons… euh, amies ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que ça tourne au vinaigre ! se moqua Peeves en riant à gorge déployée.

- Qu'est-ce que Pansy a dit exactement à Black ? l'interrogea Malefoy sans le regarder.

- Et pourquoi je te répondrais, petit prince de pacotille ?

- Parce que le Baron Sanglant risque d'être très mécontent dans le cas contraire, menaça Malefoy, ne le regardant toujours pas.

Peeves, qui avait toujours craint le Baron Sanglant, déglutit avec difficulté et arrêta ses acrobaties.

- Elle a dit que la petite Black ne devait plus t'approcher. Que tu n'étais qu'à elle et à personne d'autre.

- Voyez-vous ça… Je ne suis qu'à elle, répéta Malefoy. C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Et il quitta Peeves et son couloir. Il s'éloigna avec la ferme intention de dire quelques mots à sa future ex-petite amie.

(1) On disait que Beauxbâtons était au bord de la Méditerranée, hein, là où on peut voir la mer ^_-


	40. Funeste anniversaire

Chapitre 39 : Funeste anniversaire

Les vacances de Pâques venaient de commencer. Les élèves eurent beaucoup de devoirs. Depuis sa bagarre avec les trois Serpentard, qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne laissèrent plus Maena aller à la Bibliothèque, ou autre part, toute seule.

Nos amis Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent près de Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

Ils se mirent à parler en mangeant. Soudain, on entendit des sanglots étouffés venant de la table des Serpentard. Maena jeta un coup d'œil, alors que ses amis s'en fichaient royalement, et vit Pansy, la tête posée sur ses bras, secouée de sanglots. Millicent et Amandine, qui l'entouraient, essayaient, en vain, de la consoler.

- Tiens… dit Maena, avec désinvolture. C'est Parkinson qui pleure.

- Ah oui… ? dit Hermione en ayant l'air de s'en ficher complètement, mais en regardant elle aussi. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- J'espère que c'est parce qu'elle souffre le martyre ! fit Ginny d'un ton amer, rancunière.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Lavande. Malefoy a rompu avec elle il y a trois jours.

Maena jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui avaient froncés les sourcils. Trois jours… ? Cela correspondait à sa bagarre…

- Mais pourtant, dit Harry, elle semblait… euh… "_bien_"… hier…

- Oui, ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas, dit Lavande. Elle croyait qu'il reviendrait…

- Elle a même dit : "De toute façon, il ne saura pas se passer de moi, il m'aime trop. Il reviendra", dit Parvati en imitant la voix de Pansy.

- Or, reprit Lavande, ce matin, Malefoy est arrivé avec une nouvelle fille au bras !

- Non… firent Hermione et Maena, n'y croyant pas.

Maena regarda à la table des Serpentard. Un peu plus loin de Pansy, Malefoy était en compagnie de ses amis et d'une très jolie blonde.

- Il l'a vite replacée ! fit Maena.

- Il lui en a fallu du temps, pour ouvrir les yeux, à ce crétin ! fit Ginny. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouvait, à cette guenon !

Maena rit ainsi que ses amis.

- Oh ! Ta joue va mieux, on dirait, dit Parvati à Maena.

- Oui, elle s'est enfin décidée à dégonfler ! dit Maena en souriant.

- C'était pas joli, joli à voir, avoua Neville.

- C'est normal, je me suis ramassé un poing de Bulstrode ! Essaie, et tu verras ce que ça fait !

- Non, merci… J'y tiens pas trop…

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient observés. Seule Hermione le remarqua. Et elle remarqua aussi que c'était une personne en particulier qui était observée…

°o0o°

À la salle des professeurs, Mentha lisait un livre dans un fauteuil près du feu. Seuls Runick, Rogue et chourave étaient là aussi.

Tout était calme. Seuls les crissements des plumes sur le parchemin et le bruit des pages que l'on tourne troublaient le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Trelawney et on eut le temps d'entendre : _"Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines. Ding, Dang, dong !"_ avant que la porte ne soit refermée.

Le professeur de Divination se dirigea vers Mentha sous le regard des autres professeurs.

- Bonjour, Mentha, dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse.

- Bonjour, Sibylle… répondit Mentha sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Je suis venue vous dire quelque chose…

- Et bien, dites… Sauf si c'est une prédiction

- Je suis venue vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- Pardon ?!!

Mentha fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha son livre qui tomba à ses pieds. Les autres professeurs les regardaient avec attention.

- Bon anniversaire ! répéta Trelawney.

- J'avais compris… Mais… comment savez-vous… ?

- Vous oubliez que j'ai le troisième œil !

- Ainsi, c'est votre anniversaire, Mentha ? fit Runick en lui lançant un sourire enjôleur. Quel âge avez-vous donc ?

- Euh… Vingt-cinq ans… Mais…

- Et je suis venue vous dire que votre surprise n'est pas celle que vous attendez…

Mentha eut un petit sourire en ramassant son livre.

- Une surprise ? Voilà bien longtemps que je n'en attends plus…

Au moment où le "devin" allait répondre, on frappa à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte, on vit se découper une silhouette massive et une autre, toute petite et chétive.

Mentha s'était levée et regardait les nouveaux venus.

- Excusez-moi, fit la grande silhouette massive. Je cherche une certaine Sithya…

Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix de l'autre silhouette :

- MARRAINE !!!

- Grace ?!

Le petite silhouette s'arracha à son accompagnatrice et courut se jeter dans les bras que Mentha lui avait ouverts. La jeune femme serra la petite fille contre elle. Cette dernière était blonde et tenait un nounours.

L'autre personne s'avança et fit taire les _"Ding, Dang, Dong !"_ assourdissants des gargouilles en refermant la porte.

- Ainsi, c'est vous, Sithya…

Mentha s'était redressée et tenait la petite à bras. Elle détailla alors son interlocutrice : grande, cheveux gris tirés en chignon, yeux noirs et perçant… elle n'avait pas l'air commode…

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Earthworm. Venena Earthworm. J'aimerais vous parler… en privé…

- Oui, bien sûr. On pourrait aller dans mon…

- Ne vous dérangez pas, Mentha, l'interrompit Rogue. Nous allons sortir et vous laisser.

Mentha lui sourit.

- Merci, c'est gentil à vous…

Les autres professeurs hochèrent la tête et sortirent, Rogue fermant la marche. Au moment où il allait sortir, Mentha l'interpella :

- Severus ? Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Mais certainement, fit celui-ci en se retournant.

Était-ce de l'ironie qu'elle décela dans sa voix ?

- Pourriez-vous vous occuper de ma filleule pendant que je parle à Mrs Earthworm ?

- Non, marraine ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! se plaignit la fillette.

Mentha remit sa filleule au sol et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Laisse-moi rester avec toi ! S'il te plaît…

- Nous allons parler de choses de grandes personnes. Et puis, tu vas voir, Severus est quelqu'un de très gentil !

La petite fille –ainsi que le concerné- ne semblait pas convaincue par ses paroles. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec cette curiosité enfantine, vite pardonnée.

- Tu viendras vite, hein ?

- Très vite, promis !

La fillette hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Rogue. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et elle la prit après un très court instant d'hésitation.

- Nous serons à l'infirmerie, Mentha, prévint Rogue. Cette enfant a besoin de chocolat.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Rogue sortit avec Grace.

Une fois seule avec Venena Earthworm, Mentha lui proposa de s'asseoir. Ensuite, elle s'assit en face d'elle, à la table principale.

- Nous allons pouvoir parler, dit aimablement Mentha. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir ne chose. Pourquoi Grace est-elle avec vous ? Où est sa mère ?

- C'est justement ce qui m'amène, répondit Earthworm d'une voix gutturale. Cinthya Kirke est morte…

Le sang quitta le visage de Mentha. Elle sentit une main lui enserrer les entrailles. Son cœur se vidait. Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer.

« Non !!!!! »

- Morte…? répéta-t-elle, choquée. Mais… comment ?

- Elle a été tuée… par Fenrir Greyback…

- Greyback ! fit-elle d'une vois métallique.

- Oui. Elle est morte hier…

- Oui… c'était la pleine lune…

- Et je suis venue ici pour décider avec vous –qui êtes la marraine de Grace Kirke- des dispositions à prendre à son égard.

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr, il me semble que vous êtes trop jeune pour vous occuper d'une enfant…

- Trop jeune ? l'interrompit Mentha. Mais enfin, j'ai le même âge que sa mère !

- Oui, je le sais bien, mais vous êtes assez connue. Vous avez envoyé un certain nombre de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui en prison… ce qui fait que vous avez des ennemis dans la nature.

- A Poudlard, tout est sécurisé ! Personne ne risque rien, ici !

- Et durant les vacances ?

- Il nous suffira de partir à l'étranger, dit Mentha avec un geste agacé de la main. Et puis, je suis Auror. Côté sorts de défense, je peux oser dire que je m'y connais ! Je saurai la protéger !

- J'allais plutôt vous proposer de la confier à l'orphelinat que je dirige.

- Dans un orphelinat ?!! se récria Mentha, horrifiée. Il en est absolument hors de question !! Moi vivante, jamais Grace n'ira dans un orphelinat !

- Elle y sera heureuse, entourée de sorciers de son âge…

- Heureuse ? Un orphelinat est tout, sauf un endroit heureux ! Je le sais bien car j'y ai vécu presque toute mon enfance !

Earthworm regarda Mentha dans les yeux. Cette dernière soutint son regard. Ensuite, Mentha se leva doucement.

- C'est gentil à vous de vous être donné la peine de vous déplacer et de m'avoir fait part de votre proposition. Mais, étant donné que les parents de Grace m'ont désignée comme étant celle qui m'occuperai de leur fille s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je vais prendre Grace sous ma tutelle.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Mrs Earthworm, coupa Mentha en levant la main. Et je vous remercie encore. Vous savez par où sortir, ou dois-je vous raccompagner ?

Mrs Earthworm, ne sachant quoi dire, se leva.

- Vous faites une erreur ! dit-elle.

- Peut-être, dit Mentha. Mais si c'est le cas, vous n'aurez rien à vous reprocher…

- Vous allez peut-être causer la perte de cette enfant, avec tous les monstres qui vous courent après !

Et, pinçant les lèvres, elle sortit de la salle des professeurs.

Une fois seule, Mentha éclata en sanglots. Le visage entre ses mains, elle pleurait sans retenue, sachant que personne ne l'entendait, ni ne la voyait. Elle pleura longtemps, sans s'en soucier, voulant juste exprimer sa peine qui lui déchirait le cœur. Ce cœur qui la faisait souffrir une fois de plus en se serrant, en se vidant de toute substance, en se déchirant.

- Ce n'est pas juste… sanglota-t-elle. Pas toi aussi, Cinthya… Non… !

Et elle continua à pleurer…

°o0o°

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mentha se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris, mais son cœur hurlait toujours de douleur et de peine. Mais ces cris-là, personne ne pouvait les entendre…

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle entendit des éclats de rire. Grace riait avec insouciance.

- Ils sont dans le fond, prévint Mrs Pomfresh.

Mentha sourit –ou du moins essaya- et hocha la tête. L'infirmière n'avait pas remarqué son malaise.

« Ce qui veut dire que je sais bien le caché… » pensa tristement la jeune femme.

On avait tiré les rideaux du dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Les rires venaient de là. Mentha s'arrêta là et observa sans être vue. Elle vit Grace assise sur le lit. Devant elle, sur les draps, tout plein de personnages de lumière dansaient et faisaient des acrobaties. La fillette riait et tapait des mains. Severus la regardait avec ce qu'il semblait être un mince sourire.

Soudain, il remarqua Mentha et se leva de sa chaise pour la rejoindre. Grace, trop occupée à regarder le spectacle des personnages lumineux ne remarqua pas le départ de Rogue.

Lorsque celui-ci eut rejoint Mentha, il remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rougis et sut qu'elle avait pleuré. Il sentit aussi qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- La mère de Grace… elle a été tuée… par Greyback…

Rogue se raidit. Il n'imaginait pas l'affaire si grave. Et il se doutait qua la jeune femme devait avoir le cœur déchiré d'avoir perdu une personne proche d'elle.

Mentha le regarda. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Et encore à cause de Greyback… » constata intérieurement Rogue.

Mentha s'avança vers le maître des potions et se serra tout contre lui. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui, pour la réconforter. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

- Que vais-je faire ? Earthworm a raison… Il est dangereux pour Grace de vivre avec moi… Et je ne sais absolument rien des enfants… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire… ?

Rogue s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Vous serez une bonne marraine, Mentha, je le sais !

Il se plongea dans ses beaux yeux menthes.

- Vous serez une bonne marraine parce que vous êtes généreuse et bonne. Vous pensez plus aux autres qu'à vous-même… Voilà pourquoi je suis convaincu que vous serez une bonne marraine. Vous serez parfaite pour Grace.

Mentha eut un pâle sourire.

- Vous en avez l'air plus convaincu que moi… chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, j'en suis certain… Et si vous avez un problème, vous pourrez venir me voir…

- Merci beaucoup, Severus… dit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

« Pourquoi pas : "Je t'aime" ? » fit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Pourquoi donc avait-elle pensé ça ?!

Le professeur de potions sortit son mouchoir et essuya les larmes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, savourant ce moment. De plus, un souvenir lui revenait doucement en mémoire. Le souvenir d'un baiser… Le souvenir du 18 janvier… Oui, elle se souvenait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et des paroles dites juste après…

- Je serai toujours là, pour vous, dit Rogue, la sortant de ses pensées.

Mentha rouvrit les yeux. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Tout doucement, comme pour bien savourer ce moment tant attendu, Rogue se pencha vers Mentha, vers ses lèvres roses et tentantes. Mentha referma les yeux et attendit… Elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse… Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres… plus qu'une seconde ou deux…

- Je le savais ! Vous être l'amoureux de marraine !

Les deux professeurs s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues rouges –enfin, surtout dans le cas de Mentha. Grace les avait fait sursauter. Mentha fut déçue du baiser non partagé…

- Je serai là, si vous avez besoin de moi, Mentha, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Puis, il sortit de l'infirmerie sans se retourner. Mentha le regarda partir sans faire le moindre geste, sans le retenir, avec juste cette pointe de déception qui vint se planter dans son cœur, en plus de cette pointe de douleur insupportable.

- C'est ton amoureux, hein ? fit Grace en lui prenant la main. Faudra le présenter à maman !

Mentha oublia vite Severus et regarda sa filleule en fronçant les sourcils. Était-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ?!

Mentha eut un soupir qui venait du cœur et s'accroupit devant la fillette.

- Ma chérie… commença-t-elle. Il faut que je te dise… quelque chose de très important…

- Je t'écoute, marraine, dit Grace, enjouée.

- Ta… Maman… est partie… au Ciel…

- Ah ? Et elle revient quand ?

Mentha cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de forcer la barrière de ses paupières. Elle respira longuement.

- Elle… ne reviendra pas…

- Mais… ? Mais… ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que… quand on va au Ciel, on n'en redescend pas… on y reste pour toujours…

- Mais… pourquoi ? redemanda la fillette. Je ferai plus jamais de bêtises, c'est promis juré !

Mentha, luttant contre ses larmes, prit la fillette dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Elle ne peut pas revenir… Elle est partie… rejoindre ton Papa…

- Pour… Pourquoi elle… m'a laissée… toute… toute seule… ? sanglotait Grace dans les bras de Mentha.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Grace… Je suis là… Je veillerai sur toi, comme je l'ai promis à ton Papa et à ta Maman.

- Tu… me laisseras… jamais seule… ? Hein ?

- Non, jamais !

Mentha regarda Grace dans les yeux.

- Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser… D'accord ?

- D'accord…

°o0o°

Dans son bureau, Rogue faisait les cent pas, les mains dans le dos. Il repensait à ce qui avait failli se passer à l'infirmerie entre lui et Mentha. Il s'était laissé à son désir –car oui, il la désirait- et avait failli l'embrasser… Leurs lèvres avaient été si proches. Son souffle avait caressé les lèvres de Mentha et il avait senti un léger soupir sur ses lèvres, à lui. Sans Grace, il l'aurait embrassée, de cela, il en était certain. Les lèvres roses de la jeune femme l'avaient tenté. Surtout que depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, le soir où elle était ivre, il repensait souvent à cette scène. Trop souvent… Beaucoup trop souvent, à son goût… (NDA : Pas assez souvent, au mien XP).

- Qu'as-tu fait de moi, Mentha… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

----------------

Et voilà, finish ! Désolé pour les fans du couple Mentha-Severus ! Chuis sadique, quand même, non ? ^-^ Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, hein ?

Bon, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire intervenir Grace, mais c'était trop tentant ! Surtout pour ceux qui attendaient, attendaient, attendaient… ! Me rappelle du commentaire de ma best quand elle a lu ce chapitre : "Rha ! Les enfants, ça gâche toujours tout !" (rires) ^^


	41. Dans un couloir du 5ième étage

Chapitre 40 : Dans un couloir du 5ième étage

- La petite Grace est vraiment trop mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Hermione tout en marchant dans le couloir avec ses amis.

Madame Pomfresh –qui était devenue gardienne d'enfant en plus d'être infirmière- marchait avec Grace, devant eux.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est adorable ! dit Maena en souriant.

- Elle risque de bientôt devenir la mascotte de Poudlard ! plaisanta Harry.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Cela faisait une semaine que la filleule du professeur Sithya avait domicile à Poudlard auprès de sa marraine. Tout le monde était tombé sous le charme de la bouille de la fillette de trois ans.

- On a quoi comme cours, maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- On a métamorphose, répondit Harry.

- Ah ? Je me dem… commença Maena.

- C'est de TA FAUTE !!! s'écria une voix, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, ainsi que ses amis, et vit Pansy Parkinson. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs lançaient des éclairs. Elle paraissait vraiment menaçante.

- C'est de ta faute, Black ! vociféra Pansy.

- Ma faute ? s'étonna Maena. Et qu'est-ce qui est de "ma faute" ?

- C'est de ta faute si Drago m'a laissée tomber ! C'est de TA faute !!

Pansy criait tellement fort que les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés.

- Ma faute ? Vraiment ? Mais t'oublies un détail, fifille, et c'est que je ne l'ai jamais approché, ton cher Drago !

Pansy tenait sa baguette magique dans un poing crispé par la colère. Maena était abasourdie. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait !?!

- Je sais que c'est de ta faute ! cria Pansy. Et tu vas me le payer très cher ! _Develo !_

Pansy avait pointé sa baguette sur la jeune fille et le sort eut pour effet de faire tomber la jupe plissée grise de l'uniforme de Maena à ses pieds.

Rouge de honte, elle laissa tomber ses livres et son sac pour se baisser et remonter sa jupe. Les garçons présents avaient sifflé, gagnant des regards assassins de la part de Ron et d'Harry, qui ne supportaient pas qu'on reluque ainsi leur amie.

Maena se redressa et fit un geste pour aller dans sa poche prendre sa baguette magique… mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en emparer car elle se retrouva la tête en bas ! C'était comme si un crochet lui tenait la cheville droite et la maintenait à environ 50 centimètres du sol. Elle cria et essaya de maintenir sa jupe pour cacher sa petite culotte.

- Parkinson !!! hurla-t-elle tandis que certains garçons aux hormones en ébullition s'approchaient pour mieux voir. Relâche-moi !! Relâche-moi ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !!! Et amèrement, je peux te le promettre !!!! Allez, relâche-moi, qu'on règle ça !

- Voyez-vous ça ! ironisa Pansy. Dans cette position, tu ne me fais pas peur du tout !

- Attends un peu que mes pieds aient retrouvé le sol !!! hurla-t-elle, démente. Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas un seul endroit où tu pourras te cacher de moi ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !!!

Harry, Ron et Hermione pointaient leurs baguettes sur les garçons qui voulaient s'approcher pour mieux voir la culotte de Maena.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, s'écria Maena, toujours tête en bas, c'est pas avec moi que ton Drago sort, mais avec une fille de ta maison !!!

- Oh ! Mais je sais que c'est de ta faute ! T'as sûrement dû lui jeter un sort !

- Mais, en quelle langue faut-il que je te dise que je ne veux pas de ton Drago ?! Fais-moi juste redescendre pour que je te donne une bonne leçon ! Tu vas avoir droit à la raclée de ta vie !

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur !?

Maena allait répondre quand le crochet invisible qui lui maintenait la tête en bas se volatilisa. Ayant fait un peu de gymnastique avant de rentrer à Beauxbâtons, Maena eut le reflex de poser ses mains au sol avant de poser ses pieds au sol avec grâce.

Elle se redressa et fit face à Parkinson, baguette à la main.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers celui qui l'avait libérée du sortilège. Il se trouva être Neville Londubat.

- Merci beaucoup, Neville ! dit Maena tut en fixant la Serpentard.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! répondit ce dernier, satisfait.

Maena regardait toujours Pansy. Elles se jetaient des regards on ne peut plus haineux et on aurait été incapable de dire lequel des deux exprimait le plus de haine.

- En quelle langue, commença Maena, faut-il que je te dise que ton Drago ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ?!

- Je sais que t'as été te plaindre auprès de lui ma "mise en garde" !

- Faux ! Je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est Peeves qui s'en est chargé ! Donc, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser ! Moi, moins je vois de Serpentard, mieux je me porte !

Maena fixa son regard gris sur Parkinson.

- Je n'en peux rien, moi, si Malefoy t'a larguée ! dit-elle.

- Je sais que c'est de ta faute ! redit une fois de plus Parkinson.

Elle paraissait quasi hystérique.

- C'est de ta faute et je…

- Que se passe-t-il donc, ici !? tonna une voix redoutablement célèbre.

La foule d'élève s'écarta pour laisser le professeur le plus redouté de tous (sauf par les Serpentard) : Rogue ! (NDA : Vous l'aviez pas deviner, hein !?!! ^_-)

Sa robe de sorcier noire flottant derrière lui, il fendit l'air et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Pansy et Maena. Ses yeux noirs allaient de la Gryffondor à la Serpentard, et vice-versa.

- Alors ? interrogea Rogue de sa voix froide. Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Pansy Parkinson saisit l'occasion pour en profiter et faire perdre des points à celle qu'elle détestait le plus.

- C'est Black qui s'en est prise à moi, professeur !dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

- Hein ?! De quoi ?!! s'exclama Maena, indignée.

La foule qui les entourait commençait à protester.

- Silence !! gronda Rogue. Bien. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer quelques points à Gryffondor…

- Quoi ?!! Mais c'est injuste !!! s'écria Maena. Je me fais attaquer et je devrais, en plus, perdre des points ?! Pourquoi je serai punie alors que c'est elle qui m'attaque ?! Et puis quoi encore !!!

- Miss Black ! Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps de vous voir me répondre sur ce ton ! Alors, taisez-vous avant que l'idée ne me vienne de vous mettre une fois de plus en retenue !

Maena se tut car elle savait que les menaces de Severus Rogue, digne directeur de Serpentard, n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Voyant la soumission de la jeune fille, le maître des potions eut un rictus narquois.

- Bien, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour troubles dans les couloirs et vingt points supplémentaires pour manque de respect envers un professeur !

Maena pinça les lèvres et fusilla son professeur du regard. Mais elle ne dit rien. Et c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait !

- Et maintenant, rejoignez tous vos salles de classe !

Chacun obtempéra. Maena fulminait de rage et ses amis partageaient et comprenaient cette colère.

- Nan mais, vraiment ! s'exclama Maena. Ce type a toujours le chic pour arriver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Après avoir ramassé les affaires de Maena, ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers la classe de McGonagall en silence.

Dans le couloir où avait eu lieu la scène, il y avait un garçon qui y était resté après le départ des étudiants. Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose de brillant. Il observa l'objet avant de le glisser dans sa poche en haussant les épaules.

°o0o°

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à métamorphoser un petit fruit en un animal complexe, annonça le professeur de métamorphose. Je passerai parmi vous avec cette boîte et vous prendrez chacun un fruit et tenterez de le transformer en chat.

Ayant dit cela, le professeur McGonagall passa parmi les bancs avec une boîte contenant des kiwis. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Maena et Hermione, la première regarda la boîte et grimaça.

- Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre un kiwi, Miss Black ?

- Je ne peux pas, professeur, je suis allergique aux kiwis !

McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

- Allergique ?

- Très allergique ! enrichit Maena.

- Je ne vous demande pas de le manger !

- Mais, leur simple contact peut m'envoyer à l'infirmerie !

McGonagall regarda Maena dans les yeux et quand elle vit que son élève était sérieuse, elle prit un kiwi et le posa devant la jeune fille. Maena remercia son professeur tandis que celle-ci continuait à distribuer les fruits.

- T'es vraiment allergique aux kiwis au point que tu ne peux pas les toucher ? demande Ron.

- Oui, dit Maena en touchant le kiwi avec le bout de sa baguette. Lorsque j'en touche un, mon corps se couvre de plaques rouges. Ensuite, mon cœur s'emballe et je tombe dans les poires…

- Euh… Tu veux dire, dans les pommes, non ? demanda Harry.

- Bah, c'est le même…

- Et si t'en manges un ? demanda Hermione.

- L'idée ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit ! SI j'en mange un, je risque d'être empoisonnée… Faut pas croire, c'est dangereux un kiwi !

Ensuite, les élèves tentèrent de transformer leur fruit en chat. Mais seules Maena et Hermione y parvinrent au bout d'un quart d'heure. Ron fulminait en lançant son "_Felix Mutare !_" mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est faire bondir son fruit sous les rires des Serpentard.

En parlant de Serpentard, l'un d'entre eux regardait Maena avec un regard mauvais, manigançant sa prochaine vengeance. La conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre pourrait bien l'aider…

°o0o°

La salle commune des Gryffondor se vidait peu à peu. Maena et ses amis étaient assis à une table près du feu. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena faisaient un devoir sur Helena Petrovna Blavatsky pour Binns et Ginny faisait un devoir sur le philtre de Paix pour Rogue.

Patterond jouait avec la cravate de Maena. Cette dernière l'avait retirée et avait déboutonné sa chemise d'un ou deux boutons. Étant la plus proche du feu, elle avait plus chaud que ses amis.

Ginny s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Puis, elle regarda Maena qui était assise en face d'elle. Elle remarqua quelque chose.

- Dis, Maena… t'avais pas un collier ?

- Plaît-il ? fit Maena en se redressant et en émergeant de son devoir.

- Oui, un collier, dit Ginny. Il me semblait que t'en avais un… un collier en or…

Maena porta la main à son cou, mais ne trouva pas son collier.

- Oh non ! Je l'ai perdu ! s'affola Maena.

Elle se leva, fouilla dans ses poches, dans son sac, dans ses livres…

- Je l'ai perdu !

- Calme-toi ! dit Ron tandis qu'elle vidait son plumier sur la table. Tu l'as sûrement perdu lorsque Parkinson t'a maintenue la tête en bas…

- Oui ! Tu dois avoir raison ! dit Maena. Je vais aller voir !

Et elle sortit à toute vitesse de la salle commune sans tenir compte des protestations de la grosse dame en rose et de ses amis.

Elle courut jusqu'au couloir où elle avait eu affaire à Parkinson. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et commença à chercher son collier à la lueur de sa baguette magique car les couloirs étaient maintenant sombre.

A quatre pattes, elle cherchait son collier auquel elle tenait tant. Elle tâtait le sol de sa main libre. Elle murmurait sans cesse : "Mais où est-il ?! Où est-il ?!". Ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu la personne s'approcher. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand le nouveau venu prit la parole.

- Alors ? On chercher quelque chose ?

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut Malefoy à la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme était appuyé sur un mur et la regardait sans dire un mot.

- Oui, je cherche quelque chose, répondit Maena. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

Elle se remit à chercher. Elle vit alors quelque chose briller au niveau de son visage. Elle leva la tête et vit un petit médaillon. Malefoy tenait le collier de telle façon que le médaillon soit pile en face des yeux de Maena.

- C'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda Malefoy.

- Oui, dit Maena en reconnaissant son médaillon en forme de rose. Oui… C'est ce que je cherche…

- Et ben, prends-le ! dit Malefoy.

Maena prit le collier que Malefoy ne retint pas. Maena était plus qu'intriguée par le jeune homme. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait dit des choses blessantes et aurait plus que certainement gardé le collier hors d'atteinte de la jeune fille, juste pour l'ennuyer (faut quand même dire qu'il fait une tête en plus qu'elle…). Mais là, rien…

Maena se releva er essaya de remettre son collier.

- Fais attention, lui dit Malefoy. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais le perdre pour de bon.

- C'est de ta faute, en même temps, répliqua Maena en tentant, sans grand succès, de fermer son collier. Si t'avais pas rompu avec Parkinson, elle ne se serait pas mise en tête que c'est de ma faute et elle me ficherait la paix !

Malefoy s'approcha de Maena et tendit la main vers elle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ton collier.

Elle le lui donna. Malefoy le prit et se mit derrière la jeune fille qui avait relevé ses cheveux. Il lui mit le collier autour du cou et le referma.

Toujours derrière Maena, il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Qui sait, dit-il, c'est peut-être bien de ta faute, en fin de compte !

Maena, qui avait frissonné à son contact et à son souffle dans l'oreille, se retourna et regarda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy ne parut pas vouloir répondre car il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une Maena plus que déroutée…


	42. Une histoire d'Ombre

Chapitre 41 : Une histoire d'Ombre

_Le carrosse de l'institut de Beauxbâtons s'arrêta. La portière s'ouvrit et une jeune fille descendit. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Maena et était âgée de treize ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, lui arrivant aux épaules, et étaient lâchés. _

_En descendant du carrosse, Maena vit tout de suite le grand chien noir assis à quelques mètres de là. Elle le regarda s'approcher lentement._

_- Hey ! Black !_

_Maena se retourna. Un garçon était sur le toit du carrosse, où les bagages étaient accrochés. Il fit tomber la grosse malle de la jeune fille, en prenant soin de la viser. Sentant venir le coup, Maena avait fait quelques pas en arrière, évitant la malle qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle ne fit pas attention au chien qui grognait méchamment. _

_- Si jamais tu vois ton père, Black, dis-lui de se rendre ou de se tuer ! Ça nous débarrasserait d'une ordure !_

_- Si jamais je vois mon père, Rocher, je pourrais lui demander de commettre le premier meurtre de sa vie… Tu ne seras pas une grande perte !_

_Ledit Rocher pâlit._

_- Quoique non… dit Maena. T'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !_

_Le garçon sauta devant Maena et la toisa. Il avait deux en plus qu'elle et une bonne trentaine de centimètres aussi. Mais elle ne cilla pas._

_- Je vaux mieux que toi, sale petite sang-mêlée au père assassin !_

_Elle sortit sa baguette et la mit sous le menton du garçon tandis que le chien grognait encore plus fort._

_- Encore un mot, Rocher, et c'est moi qui deviendrai l'assassin !_

_- Si jamais tu me jettes un sort, tu seras renvoyée…_

_Maena eut un petit rictus._

_- Il y a quelques petits avantages à être la chouchoute de la directrice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Rocher plissa les yeux. Puis, comme le carrosse s'apprêtait à repartir et qu'on appelait le jeune homme, il cracha aux pieds de Maena et sauta dans le carrosse qui s'envola. Le chien noir se mit à aboyer bruyamment vers le carrosse._

_- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Rocher ! murmura Maena tandis que le chien arrêtait d'aboyer. À la rentrée, t'auras ta fête ! Je te ferai regretter amèrement chaque mot que tu viens de me dire ! Et tu regretteras alors de m'avoir provoquée ! Je suis très rancunière ! _

_- Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes, fit remarquer une voix grave derrière elle. Et si on te renvoyait ?_

_- Bah ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'irai à Poudlard ! De toute façon, ils vont pas me renvoyer ! Me mettre en retenue, oui, mais pas me renvoyer…_

_Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle parlait avec un inconnu, Maena se retourna pour découvrir le visage de son interlocuteur. C'était un homme très beau, bien qu'il ait les joues un peu creuses, d'une quarantaine d'années. Lorsqu'elle l'examina le visage de l'homme, elle rencontra un regard gris, exactement pareil au sien._

_Elle examina ensuite ses vêtements : pantalon, chemise et veste noirs. Ses cheveux aussi étaient noirs. Il paraissait mystérieux, ténébreux, mais aussi heureux._

_L'homme examina aussi la jeune fille, s'attardant sur ses yeux gris et ses cheveux noirs. Il eut un grand sourire ravi._

_- Je suis heureux de constater que tu as hérité de la beauté de ta mère…_

_Maena regarda l'homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cet homme connaissait sa mère. Était-il possible que ce soit… ?_

_Maena regardait l'homme tandis qu'un espoir insensé naissait au fond d'elle. Espoir auquel elle n'osait pas trop s'accrocher. Espoir âgé de douze longues années…_

_Elle retenait son souffle tandis que l'homme souriait plus largement encore. Un mot était sur le bout des lèvres de Maena sans en franchir la barrière. Elle n'osait pas prononcer ce mot qui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves. Un mot qui voulait dire tellement de choses pour elle._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et dit, dans un souffle, d'une voix hésitante :_

_- Papa… ?_

_Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il ouvrit les bras dans un geste simple. Maena courut se jeter dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci la serra tendrement contre lui._

_Des centaines de fois, voire des milliers, Maena avait imaginé cette rencontre, ces retrouvailles. À chaque fois, elle s'imaginait qu'il a serrait dans ses bras, comme il le faisait maintenant. À chaque fois, ils raient, tellement ils étaient heureux._

_Pourtant, quand son père l'avait serrée dans ses bras, elle n'avait eu envie de rire. Au contraire, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir : elle les laissa rouler doucement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle entourait son père de ses bras._

_- Comme tu as grandi, ma petite Maena ! Il est loin, le temps où je t'endormais en te berçant et en te racontant des histoires ! Laisse-moi te regarder !_

_Elle relâcha son père et s'éloigna un peu de lui. En souriant, il sortit son mouchoir et lui essuya les joues._

_- Quand j'imaginais nos retrouvailles, dit Sirius, je nous imaginais en train de rire, et non en train de pleurer…_

_Maena remarqua alors que les yeux de son père brillaient._

_- Je suis tellement heureuse ! dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Pas autant que moi ! lui dit son père._

_Ils se sourirent et Sirius reprit sa fille dans ses bras._

_- Je suis si heureux ! Tu m'as tant manqué durant ces douze longues années !_

_- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu !_

_- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! dit Sirius en souriant largement._

_Il s'éloigna de sa fille et prit ses valises._

_- Allez ! Rentrons à la maison ! Ta mère nous attend !_

_« Rentrons à la maison… » pensa Maena. « Quel bonheur d'entendre ces mots venir de lui… ! »_

_- J'arrive ! dit-elle, tout sourire._

_Elle voulut faire un pas pour suivre son père qui commençait à s'éloigner, mais son pied refusa de décoller du sol. Intriguée, Maena regarda ses pieds et fut horrifiée de voir qu'ils étaient pris dans le sol. Elle essaya de sortit, mais pas moyen._

_- Papa ! J'ai comme un problème !_

_Elle leva la tête et vit que son père continuait à s'éloigner, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa fille._

_- Papa ! cria Maena, paniquée. Papa ! Reviens !_

_Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait éteint un interrupteur, tout devint noir autour de Maena. Elle ne vit plus Sirius._

_- PAPA !!!_

_Elle ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, comme pour se cacher de la réalité._

_Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, mais elle ne releva pas la tête._

_- Maena, mon plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin…_

_Comme électrisée, la jeune file releva la tête et découvrit son père, devant elle, qui lui souriait. Alors que tout était noir, quelques secondes plus tôt, maintenant, tout était blanc autour d'elle et de son père._

_Sirius, lui était comme à son habitude, tout de noir vêtu._

_- Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie, ce jour où je t'ai serré dans mes bras, après ces douze longues années de séparation, dit-il. Si j'avais eu besoin de créer un Patronus, ce souvenir l'aurait créé sans mal._

_Sirius s'interrompit et s'approcha de Maena qui le regardait faire sans esquisser le moindre geste, sans dire la moindre parole._

_- J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent, et plus tu deviens belle…_

_Maena remarqua alors qu'elle avait récupéré le corps de ses seize ans, avec ses longs cheveux et ses formes féminines._

_Elle redressa la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux._

_- Pourquoi… es-tu parti ? dit-elle en repensant à son père s'éloignant et elle, restant prise au piège du sol._

_Sirius prit une expression sérieuse et fixa sa fille avec intensité tandis que Maena baissait la tête._

_- N'as-tu pas compris ? interrogea-t-il._

_Maena releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes._

_- C'est… un rêve ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Exactement, approuva son père. Tu es en train de rêver…_

_- Alors, cette discussion n'a pas vraiment lieu… C'est juste un produit de mon cerveau… Une invention…_

_Sirius s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha et lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'osant y croire._

_- C'est impossible…_

_- Impossible n'est pas sorcier, dit Sirius en se redressant et en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille._

_- C'est…_

_- … bientôt l'heure…_

_- L'heure ? interrogea Maena, sans comprendre. L'heure de quoi ?_

_- Le réveil de Lavande ne va pas tarder à sonner, expliqua son père._

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller ! Je… Veux rester encore un peu !_

_- Il faudra bien que tu te réveilles à un moment ou à un autre._

_- Mais…_

_- Je t'aime, ma chérie, ne l'oublie jamais !_

_- Papa…_

DRING !! DRING !! DRING !!

Maena ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne voulant pas quitter le sommeil. La sonnerie du réveil de Lavande venait de la réveiller. Lavande arrêta son réveil avec un soupir de dépit.

- Hm ! fit-elle. Je dormais si bien… Je faisais un si beau rêve…

Maena s'assit sur son lit en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux. Elle se remuait les méninges pour se rappeler de quoi elle rêvait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se rappelait avoir revécu ses retrouvailles avec son père, quand il était venu l'attendre à sa sortie du carrosse, à la fin de sa troisième année. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir été prise au piège par le sol, sans que son père ne vienne l'aider. Et puis ? Quelle était la suite de son rêve ?

« Je ne me rappelle pas, après… » songea-t-elle, déçue.

Pourtant un mot restait présent dans son esprit. Un mot qui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler de son rêve. Un mot. Un seul. Ombre…

- Une Ombre… murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

- Tu disais ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh ! Rien, je parlais toute seule…

- Ah…

- Evite de le dire à Ron, il va encore croire que je ne suis qu'une folle bonne à interner !

Hermione sourit tandis que Maena se demandait le sens du mot Ombre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait, mais elle savait que ce mot avait un rapport avec son père…


	43. Incident à la Bibliothèque

Chapitre 42 : Incident à la Bibliothèque

- Ombre… murmura Maena en marchant dans les couloirs. Ombre… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ce mot me revient-il sans cesse à l'esprit ? C'est fou ça ! Et agaçant !

Depuis plusieurs jours, Maena réfléchissait à ce mot qui la hantait. Ça la perturbait tellement qu'elle avait décidé de faire des recherches sur les Ombres. De ce fait, ce matin-là, elle s'était levée en même temps que le soleil et avait décidé de commencer ses recherches.

Et c'est en murmurant ce mot d'un air distrait qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle arrivait à un angle, elle percuta quelqu'un et en fut si surprise que son sac en tomba par terre.

- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Moi non plus… répondit l'autre.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Malefoy.

« Décidément ! Il est toujours sur le chemin ! » pensa Maena.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires et Malefoy en fit autant. Lors de la collision, il avait lâché ses bouquins. Mais tout en ramassant ses propres livres, Maena remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas lâché que des livres mais aussi des feuilles couvertes de dessins et de croquis. Elle prit une des ces feuilles et l'observa. C'était le croquis d'une fille en train de lire un livre, assise à une table. Les détails étaient impressionnants. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à analyser le visage du dessin, celui-ci lui fut arraché des mains par Malefoy.

- Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Puis, se rendant compte que c'était quand même le dessin du jeune homme et qu'il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, elle se tut… à contrecœur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien, lui dit-elle, essayant d'être aimable. Tu es très doué !

Malefoy ne répondit pas et continua à ramasser ses affaires.

- Et tu dessines d'après modèle ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille bien poser pour moi… répondit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu veux dire que tu dessines de mémoire ? Je suis impressionnée !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que _moi_, je sais dessiner alors que toi, "Miss-je-suis-douée-en-tout" ne sait pas le faire ?

Comment casser l'ambiance… Pour une fois, en plus, que la Gryffondor essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui…

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix acerbe. Parce je croyais qu'il fallait être sensible et avoir des sentiments pour pouvoir des choses aussi magnifiques.

Jetant un regard méprisant à Malefoy, elle ajouta :

- Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée… ! Même quelqu'un qui un cœur de pierre baignant dans du venin de serpent peut dessiner ? Ça veut dire que c'est juste une question d'entraînement et non pas de sentiments et d'émotions !

Après ces mots, Maena tourna les talons et s'en alla. Mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que Malefoy l'avait retenue par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

- Hey ! s'exclama Maena. Lâche-moi !

- D'après toi, être à Serpentard signifie que je ne ressens rien ?!

- Absolument ! Bon, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, lâche-moi ! Je suis occupée !

- Tu sembles oublier, continua Malefoy comme si Maena n'avait rien dit, que je suis quelqu'un de normal ! Comme toi !!

- Comme moi ?!! répéta Maena, n'osant y croire. Excusez-moi, Mr Malefoy, mais il me semble bien que ce soyez vous et vos imbéciles d'amis qui cherchez des misères ! Et _moi_, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur ton père ! Alors qu'il y a de quoi remplir au moins sept tomes ! Et je ne change pas de petites amies comme de chemises, _moi _!

Après quoi, la jeune fille arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Malefoy et poursuivit sa route sans un regard en arrière. Le Serpentard était resté figé. Ce qu'elle avait dit…

Il soupira et reprit son chemin.

°o0o°

Assise à une table avec une pile de libres énormes devant elle, Maena cherchait quelques informations sur les Ombres. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Même pas dans _"Les mystères insondables du monde magique" _ni dans _"Les énigmes énigmatiques enfin résolues" _et encore mois dans _"L'inexplicable livre des inexplications inexpliquées" _auquel elle ne comprit rien, tellement il était inexploitable.

Elle soupira et referma le livre qu'elle lisait et en prit un autre. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à parcourir les pages.

Derrière un rayon, à son insu, trois garçons de Poufsouffle l'observaient entre les livres.

- Elle est super canon, cette fille, fit l'un d'eux.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie… et plutôt bien faite, renchérit le deuxième. Qu'en penses-tu, Ed ?

Le dénommé Ed n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Mouais… dit-il sans entrain, plus occupé à chercher un livre dans l'étalage.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'étonna le premier garçon.

- Pourtant, t'étais là lors du spectacle, fit l'autre.

- Du spectacle ? répéta Ed d'un air absent en lisant un livre sur l'alchimie.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Quand la Serpentard l'a attaquée !

- Et qu'on a pu la mater tant qu'on voulait.

Ed haussa les épaules. Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de rapporter leur attention sur Maena.

- J'ai bien envie de me la faire, dit le premier.

- Tu rigoles, Marc ? se moqua le deuxième. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille que tu crois !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'elle est pas du genre à sauter dans un lit, comme ça, à pieds joints !

Ledit Marc eut un sourire lubrique.

- Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin de son consentement, Christopher ?

Christopher et Marc s'échangèrent un regard. Christopher sut alors où voulait en venir son compagnon.

- Oh ! fit-il.

- Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir ! dit Marc en souriant. Maintenant, il suffit d'attendre qu'elle sorte et on la coincera !

Ed, qui avait tout entendu, referma le livre qu'il consultait d'un geste sec.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de la violer ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais non, mais non. Elle sera consentante, tu verras, fit Marc. Et puis, si jamais, le sort s'Amnésie existe toujours !

- Vous me dégoûtez ! fit Ed avec mépris.

Il voulut s'éloigner quand Marc dit d'une voix sèche :

- Si jamais tu nous cafardes, ton petit frère en pâtira !

Ed se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Et tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à ce cher petit Alphonse, pas vrai Edward ? poursuivit Marc.

- Il peut si facilement tomber de la tour d'astronomie ou d'un balai, ajouta Christopher.

Ed leur décocha un regard noir avant de quitter la Bibliothèque, son livre sous le bras.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous cafarder ? demanda Christopher.

- Non… Il tient bien trop à son cher Al !

Ensuite, ils se mirent à parler de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire et de mettre au point leur plan d'exécution.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient observés par un jeune homme de Serpentard. Celui-ci avait assisté à toute leur conversation en avait été scandalisé. Il avait eu l'intention d'intervenir, car, même s'ils parlaient d'une Gryffondor, il ne pouvait rester inactif face à un viol !

Au moment où il allait se diriger vers les deux Poufsouffle, il se souvint de son ami, présent lui aussi à la Bibliothèque. Il eut un sourire et se dirigea vers cet ami avec l'intention de lui rapporter la conversation mot pout mot.

°o0o°

D'un geste brusque qui manifestait son mécontentement, Maena referma l'énorme livre qui était devant elle. En maugréant, elle se leva, replaça ce livre à sa place et en prit un autre.

« Je me demande si je trouverai quelque chose de valable sur les Ombres… » s'interrogeait-elle.

Elle se rassit et commença à lire le livre.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle repoussait le livre en soupirant.

- Rien dans ce livre, non plus !

Elle mit ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à réfléchir. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans ces livres. En fait, elle pensait qu'il faudrait aller dans la Réserve… mais sans un mot signé d'un professeur, c'était peine perdue… Et elle se voyait mal demander à McGonagall.

« - Professeur, je peux aller dans la Réserve, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et pourquoi donc, Miss Black ? demanderait sans aucun doute McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

- Parce que je dois chercher ce qu'est une Ombre…

- Une Ombre ? C'est dans le cadre de quel cours ?

- Euh… Aucun, professeur…

- Alors, quelle utilité ? Cherchez dans les livres de la Bibliothèque. »

Et demander à Rogue est une chose même pas envisageable !

« - Professeur Rogue… Puis-je avoir une autorisation pour me rendre dans la Réserve, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pourquoi faire, Miss Black ?

- Parce que je dois chercher ce qu'est une Ombre…

- Une Ombre ? Regardez donc sous vos pieds, Miss Black ! Il y en a une qui vous suit tout au long de la journée ! »

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un grand fracas se fit soudain entendre derrière un rayon de livres. Maena se redressa et eut le temps de voir deux garçons sortir de derrière un étalage et s'enfuir en courant, poursuivis par des chauves-souris qui couinaient et s'attaquaient férocement à eux. Ils sortirent de la Bibliothèque en se protégeant le visage de leurs bras contre les bêtes.

À peine la dernière bestiole partie, Mrs Pince se dirigea vers le "lieu du crime" (les fientes de chauves-souris peuvent abîmer ses précieux livres !).

Maena vit la bibliothécaire sortir du rayon en tenant fermement Drago Malefoy par le bras. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, malgré sa famille et sa taille qui était presque équivalente à la sienne. En le voyant, Maena haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! s'exclama Mrs Pince.

- Parce que… (il posa son regard clair sur Maena)… j'en avais envie !

- Envie ?! Vous allez voir ! Cet acte va vous coûter cher !

Et elle sortit de la Bibliothèque, entraînant Malefoy avec elle.

Maena soupira. Franchement, Malefoy exagérait ! Attaquer des élèves uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie, comme ça ! Dans une bibliothèque, qui plus est !

- Il se croit vraiment tout permis ! dit Maena à voix basse et en se levant.

Après avoir remis tous les livres à leur place, Maena sortit de la Bibliothèque, le sac à l'épaule, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où ses amis devaient l'attendre à l'heure qu'il est.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir, une silhouette surgit brusquement devant elle. Surprise, elle cria et recula de quelques pas avant de reconnaître Zabini Blaise.

Une main sur le cœur, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'un sourire narquois se peignit sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- T'aurais-je fait peur, Black ?

- Pas du tout ! Quelle idée !

Zabini leva un sourcil.

- C'est quand même logique de crier quand on n'a pas peur ! ajouta narquoisement Maena.

- Mouais…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de surgir comme ça, devant moi, sans crier gare ?!!

- J'aimerais te parler, dit le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux.

- Rien que ça ? fit ironique Maena. Ben voyons… Et au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins, tu m'enfermeras dans un passage secret connu des seuls Serpentard ou dans un placard à balais !

- Pas du tout, répondit Zabini. Bien que l'idée soit bonne…

La jeune fille soupira avant de reprendre sa route, Zabini à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais, commença le Serpentard, tu devrais remercier Drago…

- Quoi ?!! s'exclama Maena. Tu rigoles, j'espère !

- Pas du tout !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je remercier Malefoy d'après toi ? D'avoir dit des choses blessantes sur mon père ? De m'insulter à chaque fois qu'il me voit ? D'être la cause pour laquelle Parkinson veut ma peau ?!

- Non, rien de tout ça, répondit Zabini. Mais, à l'instant, à la Bibliothèque, il t'a épargné un sort terrible.

- Euh… Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode là, parce que j'ai rien compris !

- Il vient de te sauver, expliqua Zabini.

- Me sauver ? répéta Maena. Et de quoi ? Des livres ? Figures-toi que je n'ai pas peur des livres !

- Oui, mais les livres, eux, n'avaient pas l'intention de te violer !

Maena s'arrêta et regarda le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Me… _violer _?!!

- Oui, acquiesça Zabini. Les deux garçons que Malefoy a attaqués avaient la ferme intention de te violer dès que tu serais sortie de là…

- Si c'est une blague, Zabini, je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle du tout !

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est la pure vérité vraie !

- Donc, d'après toi, ces garçons avaient l'intention de… s'en prendre à moi à peine sortie de la Bibliothèque et Malefoy, dans un élan d'héroïsme venu de je ne sais où, serait venu à mon secours ?

- Tu as très bien résumé les évènements.

Maena se mit à rire et reprit sa route. Zabini se remit à sa hauteur, surpris.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tout simplement parce que ton histoire est ridicule, Zabini ! Malefoy aimerait me voir morte au fond du lac. Alors, qu'il puisse me sauver…

- Pourtant, fit lentement Zabini, il t'a bien sauvée quand le Tricéphale de cet imbécile d'Hagrid a voulu t'arracher la tête !

Maena se tourna vers le Serpentard, le regard dur. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Je t'interdis de traiter Hagrid d'imbécile ! dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, se souvenant tout à coup qu'elle parlait à un Serpentard. Il vaut bien mieux que toi et toute ta clique de Serpentard ! Et puis, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il vous l'a bien dit, non ?

- Je ne l'ai pas cru !

- Franchement, Zabini, que tu l'aies cru ou non, j'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Et maintenant, lâche-moi les bas…

- Black ? fit une voix derrière les deux jeunes gens, interrompant Maena.

Maena et Zabini se retournèrent et virent un étudiant de Poufsouffle. Zabini reconnut le garçon appelé Edward.

Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta à quelques pas, non sans lancer un regard soupçonneux sur le Serpentard.

- Tu t'appelles bien Black, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Poufsouffle à Maena.

- Euh… oui, c'est moi…

Maena le détailla. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, cet élève était en septième année. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en natte. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre. Il était plutôt mignon et il disait quelque chose à Maena.

- Je m'appelle Edward Elric, dit-il.

- Oui ! Je connais ton frère, dit Maena. Alphonse est en même année que moi et je suis souvent avec lui en Botanique. Je me disais aussi que tu avais un petit air que je connaissais !

- Oui, Al me parle souvent de ses cours de Botanique… Mais je suis venu te prévenir.

- Ah ? De quoi ? demanda Maena, oubliant presque la présence de Zabini.

- Ben… Marc Carstone et Christopher Richards ont l'intention de… euh ? Comment dire… ? De… euh… te… euh…

- Violer ? termina Zabini à la place du Poufsouffle.

- Oui, répondit Ed avec un regard au Serpentard.

Maena avait considérablement pâli à la réponse d'Edward.

- Je voulais te prévenir pour t'éviter ce sort… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Merci… merci beaucoup… Elric… dit Maena d'une petite voix.

Ed lui fit un signe de tête puis partit, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir au Serpentard, par principe.

Lorsqu'il eut disparut au bout du couloir, Maena se tourna lentement vers Zabini.

- Tu me crois, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu disais la vérité… ?

- Tu doutais de ma parole ?

- Ben oui…

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à Serpentard ?

- Ben oui.

- Donc, être à Serpentard signifie que je ne dis pas la vérité, pour toi ?

- Ben oui ! Après tout, pourquoi m'aurais-tu aidée alors que je suis à Gryffondor ?

- Ah oui ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester sans rien faire face à un viol ? Tu crois peut-être qu'être à Serpentard veut dire qu'on n'a pas de cœur ?

- Ah ! Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Maena en reprenant sa route. Franchement, j'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin ! Quelle journée de chiotte ! D'abord Malefoy qui…

Elle se tut et arrêta sa marche. Elle se tourna vers Zabini.

- En parlant de Malefoy, comment a-t-il su pour ces garçons ?

- Parce que je lui ai rapporté la conversation que j'ai surprise entre les Poufsouffle.

- Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas débarrassé toi-même ? Ou pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ?

- Je savais que Malefoy aurais préféré se débarrasser d'eux lui-même. Quant à te prévenir, qu'aurais-tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Maena qui se voyait mal aller prévenir un professeur de l'intention des Poufsouffle. Mais… pourquoi Malefoy et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pourquoi a-t-il voulu…

- A-t-il voulu te "sauver" ? termina Zabini.

Maena hocha la tête en le regardant, attendant une réponse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

- Compris quoi ? demanda Maena.

- C'est pourtant évident, dit Zabini.

- Désolée, mais pas pour moi ! Qu'aurais-je dû comprendre, exactement ?

Zabini sourit et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est à moi de te le dire, répondit-il. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles !

Il se mit face à Maena et posa une main sur son épaule.

- S'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop longue à comprendre, Black…

Puis, il poursuivit sa route, dans le sens opposé du chemin de Maena. Celle-ci suivit Zabini des yeux. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle soupira.

- Décidément, on dirait qu'un mal étrange couve à Serpentard…

Puis, elle poursuivit sa route vers la salle commune de sa maison où ses amis la grondèrent d'être partie sans les avoir entendus (ils ne la laissaient plus seule depuis son agression par Parkinson). Maena ne raconta pas ce qu'il s'était passé à la Bibliothèque et après, mais se dit qu'elle aurait dû, en effet, attendre que l'un de ses amis soit réveillé, aujourd'hui…


	44. La vengeance de la vipère

Chapitre 43 : La vengeance de la vipère

- Et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé ! Vraiment rien de rien ! Juste un petit paragraphe de trois lignes, et encore, chuis gentille !

- Et que disait ce paragraphe ? questionna Ron.

- Que le phénomène des Ombres était bien trop mystérieux pour être expliqué dans ce livre, expliqua Maena. Alors, pourquoi ils le mentionnent ? S'ils n'ont pas l'intention de décrire le phénomène, qu'ils n'en parlent pas du tout, alors !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena se dirigeaient vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique. Maena leur avait expliqué qu'elle faisait des recherches sur les Ombres et qu'elle avait commencé le matin même. Elle ne dit rien à propos de Malefoy, Zabini, Edward Elric et les deux Poufsouffle qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Ombres… fit pensivement Hermione.

- Moi non plus, avant maintenant… dit Maena.

- Mais si tu n'as rien trouvé là, dit Ron, alors tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose dans la réserve…

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione, outrée.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, avoua Maena. Mais il me faudrait un mot signé d'un professeur…

- Ou une cape d'invisibilité, dit Ron d'un ton conspirateur.

- Oui… dit Maena. Mais si jamais je me fais prendre… Imagine que Rogue me surprenne, je serai renvoyée sur le champ, et ça ne me tente pas vraiment…

Au cours de botanique, que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle, Maena fit équipe avec Alphonse, le frère d'Edward, celui qui l'avait prévenue pour le "viol"… Apparemment, Alphonse n'était pas au courant. Il parlait normalement avec la jeune fille.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, Ron essayait de convaincre Maena d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Et durant tout le cours, dès qu'elle le pouvait, Maena essayait de faire comprendre à Ron qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout l'intention.

- J'ai dit non, Ron ! dit Maena pour la énième fois en sortant des serres.

- Mais, je suis sûr que là-bas, tu trouveras quelque chose…

- P'tet bin que oui et p'tet bin que non… dit Maena. Mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer le renvoi ! Et puis, dans quel livre chercher, hein ?

- Mais… tenta de dire Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! coupa Maena. Et la discussion est close !

Ron ne dit plus rien.

Les quatre Gryffondor marchaient dans un couloir, en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Hou, hou ! Black ? appela une voix faussement enjouée.

« Génial ! pensa Maena. Juste au moment où je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire… ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, Maena se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit la Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

« Décidément, y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez les Serpentard, aujourd'hui… D'abord Malefoy, puis Zabini et maintenant, Parkinson ! »

Depuis sa rupture, Parkinson avait pris quelques kilos. Apparemment, elle se vengeait sur la nourriture…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Parkinson ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose ? _Pour moi ?_

- Oui ! Tiens, attrape !

Et elle lança quelque chose d'orange vers Maena qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper l'objet.

Elle regarda ensuite Parkinson en levant un sourcil. Celle-ci avait maintenant un petit sourire en coin et elle plissait les yeux.

- J'espère que ça te plaît ? dit-elle.

- De quoi… ? commença Maena.

- Maena ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Tes mains !

Maena baissa son regard sur ses mains qui refermaient l'objet orange et retint son souffle. Ses mains étaient couvertes de plaques rouges.

La lumière se fit soudain en elle et avec un cri, elle jeta l'objet loin d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite ses mains rouges. Affolée, Maena retroussa une manche de sa robe de sorcière et vit que son bras commençait à se couvrir de plaques rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Le sortilège de Changement de Couleur, dit Parkinson. Qu'il soit orange, bleu ou rose, un kiwi reste un kiwi !

- T'es complètement tarée ! s'exclama Ron tandis que Maena se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Harry et Hermione entouraient leur amie dont le visage et les jambes commençaient aussi à se couvrir de plaques.

- Je… Je… crois que… je…

Maena ne put terminer sa phrase car elle sombra dans le noir.

À moitié endormie, Maena sentait qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la transportait. Puis, on la déposa sur quelque chose de mou et agréable… et elle sombra à nouveau dans le noir. Mais quelques secondes avant cela, elle eut la certitude d'être accompagnée de quelqu'un qui se faisait de soucis pour elle.

- Papa… murmura-t-elle avant d'être engloutie par le sommeil.

- Elle fait une allergie très grave ! dit Mrs Pomfresh aux professeurs Sithya (qui était venue faire un coucou à Grace pendant une heure de fourche), Rogue (qui avait porté Maena jusqu'à l'infirmerie) et McGonagall (qui avait été mise au courant par Harry, Ron et Hermione).

McGonagall jeta un regard désolé sur la jeune fille, couchée sur le lit, un peu plus loin. Son visage était toujours couvert de plaques rouges, ainsi que le reste de son corps. On lui avait enfilé un pyjama et détaché les cheveux.

- J'ai prévenu Aria et Remus de ce qui vient de se passer, dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pourquoi avoir prévenu Lupin ? demanda Pomfresh.

- C'est le parrain de Maena, répondit McGonagall.

Elle soupira, regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille et se tourna vers le maître des potions.

- Venez avec moi, Severus. Je crois que nous devons parler à Miss Parkinson de son comportement.

Rogue acquiesça. L'image de la jeune fille, couchée sur ce lit, lui rappelait la fois où Aria avait été blessée par le loup-garou par sa faute. À la différence qu'Aria, jadis, avait été pâle comme la mort alors que sa fille pouvait concurrencer avec le homard ou la tomate…

Il suivit donc la directrice de Gryffondor.

Mentha, elle, était restée auprès de l'infirmière, Grace dans les bras.

- J'espère qu'elle va vite se remettre… dit Mentha.

- Il lui est arrivé quoi, à la fille ? demanda Grace.

- Elle a subi la vengeance d'une fille qui a complètement perdu les pédales, voilà ce qui lui arrive ! s'exclama une voix à la porte.

L'infirmière et le professeur se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir une Hermione rouge de colère, entourée d'un Harry et d'un Ron tout aussi colériques.

- Désolée, dit Pomfresh, mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées.

- On voulait juste savoir comment elle va, dit Ron.

Pomfresh soupira et dit, d'un ton adouci :

- Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance…

Devant la détresse qu'elle put lire sur les visages des trois Gryffondor, elle ajouta :

- Je vous préviendrai dès qu'elle aura repris connaissance…

Ils acquiescèrent tristement.

- En attendant, intervint Mentha, ça vous dirait de boire un thé en ma compagnie ? Mon bureau est assez proche. Vous serez prévenu assez vite si votre camarade se réveille.

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil, les Gryffondor acceptèrent l'invitation.

- Et moi ? demanda Grace.

- Tu es aussi invitée, bien sûr.

La fillette eut un grand sourire ravi.

- Si jamais il y a du changement, nous seront dans mon bureau, dit Mentha à Pomfresh.

- Pas de problème, répondit celle-ci.

Le professeur Sithya sortit donc de l'infirmerie, ses élèves sur les talons, Grace toujours dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils avançaient en parlant de Maena, ils virent un homme au bout du couloir. Il avançait rapidement et les dépassa en coup de vent.

- C'était pas Lupin ? interrogea Ron.

- Si, c'était lui, répondit Hermione. Mais, que fait-il ici ?

- Il a été prévenu de l'"incident" par le professeur McGonagall, répondit Mentha. C'est le parrain de votre amie, si j'ai bien compris.

- Il avait l'air très inquiet… fit Harry en entrant dans le bureau de son professeur, à sa suite.

- Bien sûr, répondit Mentha. C'est son parrain. C'est notre rôle, de nous en faire pour nos filleuls…

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que s'il avait eu un problème, Sirius aurait accouru aussi vite… De même qu'Aria viendrait s'il avait un problème, étant sa marraine…

Mentha prépara le thé et tous s'assirent à la table, en parlant, tout en attendant des nouvelles de Maena.

°o0o°

Dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, Remus Lupin avait tout abandonné et s'était précipité vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Arrivé dans un couloir, il croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés d'un jeune professeur, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour les saluer et continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie où sa filleule se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de soin, il l'ouvrit précipitamment, sans même frapper, faisant sursauter Mrs Pomfresh.

Posant une main sur le cœur, comme pour en contenir les battements, elle dit :

- Oh ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

- Désolé… Où est Maena ?

Madame Pomfresh lui indiqua un lit entouré de rideaux. Il s'en approcha et regarda sa filleule dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge.

Il s'assit près du lit et lui prit la main qu'il caressa lentement de ses pouces.

- Maena… murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé…

Le visage de sa filleule était rouge mais n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Il sourit. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère… Elle semblait paisiblement endormie…

- Je suis tellement désolé… répéta-t-il.

La main de la jeune fille bougea entre les siennes. Ses paupières bougeaient. Remus la regarda attentivement. Allait-elle se réveiller ?

Tout doucement, les paupières de Maena se soulevèrent, laissant voir de magnifiques yeux gris.

« Les yeux de Sirius… » pensa Remus en souriant.

Le regard de Maena fixa un instant le vide avant de se fixer sur Remus.

- Re… mus… ?

- Bonjour, Maena, dit-il. Ça va mieux ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la question.

- Euh… oui…

Lentement, et avec l'aide de son parrain, Maena réussit à se mettre en position assise.

De sa main libre, elle se tenait la tête.

- Qui est-ce qui m'a frappée avec une massue ? demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit avant de lui répondre.

- Tu es entrée en contact avec un kiwi et tu as eu un malaise. Évite de te surmener…

- Parkinson ! s'exclama Maena en repoussant ses couvertures.

- Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Je vais aller la tuer ! répondit Maena en sortant ses pieds du lit.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Hors de question, je crois bien que ce ne soit une forme de surmenage…

Il prit les jambes de sa filleule et les remit dans le lit avant de la recouvrir avec les couvertures.

- Mais, il faut que j'aille la tuer maintenant, sinon, ça n'aura plus de sens si je le fais dans trois jours !

- Ne sois pas si impulsive ! dit son parrain. Tu me rappelles ton père ! Et ça finissait souvent assez mal !

La jeune Gryffondor sourit, attendrie.

- Mais, fit la jeune fille après un silence. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard et j'ai tout de suit accouru. Aria ne devrait pas tarder…

Maena sourit.

- C'est gentil à toi d'être venu. Ça me fait très plaisir !

Remus regarda la fille de son meilleur ami. Puis, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Maena fut quelque peu surprise par ce geste. Jamais auparavant, Remus ne lui avait montré un signe d'affection. Mais, la surprise passée, Maena se détendit et répondit à l'étreinte qu'elle avait tant voulue de son parrain.

- Excuse-moi, Maena… dit Remus.

- Mais de quoi devrais-je t'excuser ?

- Je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle… Jamais je n'ai montré que je tenais à toi… Jamais je n'ai un geste d'affection envers toi… Parce que j'avais peur…

- Peur… ? répéta Maena.

- Oh oui ! Terriblement peur, reprit Remus.

Maena comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

- Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur…

- Sais-tu seulement de quoi je parle ?

- Oui, je crois que je le sais… Tu avais peur que je découvre que tu étais un loup-garou…

Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle. Il se redressa et tint sa filleule par les épaules.

- Depuis quand sais-tu… ?

- Quand j'avais douze ans, Maman m'a raconté son face à face avec un loup-garou… à cette époque, elle n'avait mentionné aucun nom et je ne me doutais de rien. Mais, arrivée ici, j'ai entendu des rumeurs te concernant. Harry a faille vendre la mèche un jour, en parlant de Fenrir Greyback… Et puis, y a ce crétin de Malefoy et ses sous-entendus stupides. Depuis qu'il sait que tu es mon parrain, il n'arrête pas avec ses allusions débiles ! Il me demande si j'ai pas de piqûres de puces et autres conneries du genre, ce pour quoi, il est très fort !

- Ainsi… tu sais…

Maena affirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui, tu es bien la fille de Sirius en d'Aria.

- A… alors c'était à cause de ça que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

- Que dis-tu ? Ne pas t'aimer ?! C'est ridicule ! Je t'aimais comme si tu avais été ma propre fille ! Mais j'avais peur… que tu découvres la vérité… Je ne voulais pas te voir reculer devant moi…

Maena regarda son parrain avec de gros yeux ronds. Elle avait l'impression de le voir, de le découvrir pour la première fois.

- C'est ridicule ! J'avais besoin d'un parrain, de toi ! Tu aurais pu être un vampire, un yéti, un géant ou que sais-je encore, que j'aurais eu besoin de toi ! Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou ! Si Papa t'a demandé d'être mon parrain, c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en toi ! Tout comme _j'ai_ confiance en toi !

Ému par les paroles de sa filleule, Remus la serra tendrement contre lui.

- Oh ! Maena… excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas été là quand il le fallait… quand tu avais besoin de moi… Pardonne-moi.

Maena murmura qu'elle lui pardonnait et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

Remus se redressa enfin et sourit.

- Nous allons avoir beaucoup à rattraper, toi et moi, dit-il.

- Oui ! dit Maena en souriant. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec les cours, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ignore et que je ne trouve pas dans les livres…

- Que tu ne trouves pas dans les livres ? s'étonna Remus avec un sourire. Qui te dit que je saurais répondre à ta question ?

- Parce que tu es un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…

- Ne me mets pas sur un piédestal…

- Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'est une Om…

Maena ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée –faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter cette pauvre Mrs Pomfresh- sur une Aria pâle d'inquiétude.

- Maena ! Oh, par Merlin ! Ma chérie !

Elle courut auprès de sa fille et la serra très fort contre elle.

- Par Merlin ! Tu n'as rien, ma chérie ?!

- Si… l'épaule déboîtée… Maman, serre-moi moins fort… Tu vas m'étouffer !

Aria sourit à travers ses larmes et desserra son étreinte. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa affectueusement les cheveux noir ébène de sa fille.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur en recevant la lettre… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Maena raconta sa mésaventure à sa mère et à son parrain. Tout en racontant, elle remarqua le regard que Remus portait sur sa mère. Un regard plein d'affection contenue. Elle eut alors un déclic dans sa tête. Remus avait-il des sentiments pour sa mère ? Si c'était le cas, Maena se dit qu'elle serait heureuse de voir sa mère avec son parrain. Ils iraient bien ensemble…

Après un moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, prévenus par Pomfresh.

Ils passèrent un moment, tous les sept, avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne proteste. Après tout, sa patiente avait encore besoin de repos !

Remus et Aria promirent d'envoyer des sucreries à Maena pour son appétit féroce.

Ses amis partirent eux aussi, en lui promettant de venir la voir tous les jours.

- Je t'apporterai tes devoirs, dit Hermione.

Ce qui eut le don de faire lever les yeux de Ron au ciel…


	45. Des Acromentules dans l'école

Chapitre 44 : Des Acromentules dans l'école

Maena, sur son lit d'infirmerie, lisait un livre en attendant que ses amis viennent lui rendre visite. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et elle avait presque récupéré sa peau pâle. Seules ses mains et ses joues restaient légèrement roses.

Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin des cours, ce qui signifiait que ses amis allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Avec un sourire, elle referma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. À peine eut-elle posé le livre que la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre Gryffondor.

- Hello ! leur dit-elle en souriant.

- Salut !

- Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, ça va… mais Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser sortir !

Maena leur fit une tête de chien battu, ce qui les fit tous rire.

- Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, ça va. J'ai des livres, des devoirs et puis, il y a la petite Grace. Comme elle reste ici la journée, elle joue avec moi… Ça m'occupe, mais j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. Même si ce n'est que pour prendre l'air. On étouffe ici !

- Bah ! Tu devrais bientôt sortir, non ? fit Ron.

- Vi ! sourit Maena. Bon, racontez-moi votre journée !

- Bah… y a rien de spécial, dit Harry.

- Ouais, cette journée était banale à en pleurer ! ajouta Ron en soupirant.

Maena sourit.

- Ce qui m'énerve, c'est d'avoir manqué le cours de potions ! dit-elle.

- On a juste fait une potion de Paralysie, dit Hermione.

- Et Neville a raté sa potion, dit Harry.

- Et Rogue s'est acharné sur lui, tu t'en doutes ! fit Ron.

- Et Malefoy a rompu d'avec sa copine blonde.

Quatre paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur Ginny qui venait de parler.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en regardant ses amis.

- Pourquoi tu nous parles de Malefoy ? s'étonna son frère.

- Je sais pas… comme ça… j'avais rien à dire, donc, j'ai dit ça…

- Et ça fait quoi, qu'il ait rompu ? demanda Harry, un soupçon jaloux.

- Sois pas jaloux ! J'm'en fiche de Malefoy ! J'ai juste dit ça pour Maena…

- Maena aussi s'en fout de Malefoy ! dit Harry.

- Merci pour la liberté d'expression, dit Maena.

- J'étais pas au courant, dit Ron.

- De quoi ? Que Maena s'en fiche de Malefoy ? fit Ginny.

- Mais nan ! Que Malefoy avait rompu avec sa blonde !

- Moi si, avoua Hermione. Paraît qu'elle a touché son blason, ce qu'il déteste…

- Tout juste, affirma Ginny. Elle a aussi essayé de lui toucher les cheveux.

- Mon Dieu ! fit Ron. Comment a-t-elle osé croire que Sa Majesté Malefoy la laisserait toucher à sa précieuse chevelure d'or ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Mais, bien trop tôt au goût de Maena, Madame Pomfresh vint annoncer que les visites étaient terminées.

Après avoir chaleureusement embrassé leur amie, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Maena soupira. Elle se retrouvait seule, maintenant. Garce était partie avec sa marraine qui était venue la chercher pendant qu'elle parlait avec ses amis.

Elle soupira à nouveau et reprit son livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

°o0o°

Quelques heures plus tard…

Maena se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. La pluie battait les fenêtres à grands fracas et elle se dit que tant que l'orage ne serait pas passé (car il y en aurait un, elle en était convaincue), elle ne saurait pas trouver le sommeil. Elle avait toujours eu un peur bleue des orages, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sans qu'elle ne sache d'où lui vient cette peur.

Elle essaya néanmoins de s'endormir et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur le bruit de la pluie mais sur le silence de l'infirmerie. Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Maena s'assit sur son lit comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique.

Elle serra ses couvertures contre elle et, tremblante, elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se répéta.

Décidée, elle repoussa ses couvertures, prit sa baguette magique et sortit du lit. À pieds nus, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte de l'infirmerie en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller Madame Pomfresh.

Arrivée dans le couloir, la jeune fille regarda à gauche, puis à droite, mais ne vit rien à cause de l'obscurité.

- _Lumos !_ chuchota-t-elle.

Le bout de sa baguette magique s'illumina. Elle avança lentement, cherchant l'origine du bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

Le bruit, d'ailleurs, se répéta dans le couloir suivant. Voulant à tout prix savoir qui faisait ce son, Maena s'y dirigea sans crainte. Mais, arrivée dans le couloir en question, elle ne vit rien, à part un tableau qui se plaignait de sa baguette lumineuse.

- On ne peut même plus dormir tranquillement, maintenant ? rouspéta le portrait.

- Rien… murmura Maena en ignorant le tableau. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit…

Elle examina encore le couloir mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien, hormis un tableau râleur.

Elle baissait sa baguette quand une main se posa sur son épaule…

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! fit-elle en sursautant.

Elle se retourna prestement et vit qu'elle se tenait… devant Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait une mine moqueuse et satisfaite.

- Nan, mais, ça va pas dans ta tête ?! fit Maena en ne parlant pas fort, de peur de se faire repérer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur !

- Désolé… Là n'était pas mon intention, fit ironiquement Malefoy.

- Mais oui, je vais te croire ! fit la Gryffondor avec ironie.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

- J'ai posé la question en premier !

- J'étais en retenue, répondit Malefoy après un silence. Je viens de finir et là, je vais me coucher.

- En retenue ? Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?!

- Tu te rappelles pas ? A la Bibliothèque…

- Ah oui ! Quand t'as attaqué ces types… sans raison…

- Ouais. Et ce cher Rogue m'a mis en retenue toute la semaine.

- Toute la semaine ? Depuis quand ce cher professeur Rogue punit-il si sévèrement ses petits Serpentard ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir… Peut-être que son couple avec Sithya tourne au vinaigre.

- Quoi ?! Rogue et Sithya ?! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, voyons !

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Beaucoup pense que Rogue a le béguin pour Sithya… Paraît même qu'elle rejoint les appartements de Rogue tous les soirs…

- C'est ça… avec Grace dans les bras, peut-être ?

Malefoy haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- C'est ce que disent les rumeurs.

- Ben, les rumeurs, faut jamais les croire ! Enfin, fit la jeune fille en soupirant. Ceci explique cela. Je comprends maintenant d'où venait le bruit que j'ai entendu à l'infirmerie.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'était toi qui passais… me voilà rassurée…

- Oui, mais… je ne suis pas passé devant l'infirmerie.

- De quoi ?

- Non. J'ai dû nettoyer le Tour Est d'Astronomie.

Maena regarda Malefoy. Il semblait sincère. Et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas passer devant l'infirmerie pour arriver de la Tour jusqu'au couloir où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

- Mais… alors, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Le fruit de ton imagination ? proposa Malefoy d'une voix moqueuse.

La Gryffondor fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je me demande même pourquoi je te parle ! Aux dernières nouvelles, on se déteste et donc, je n'ai aucune raison de te parler ! Oh zut ! Je retourne me coucher, moi !

Elle planta Malefoy là et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

« Il m'énerve ! J'ai bien envie de lui arracher les yeux, des fois ! Rho ! Je le déteste ! »

Elle tournait les mêmes pensées dans sa tête en marchant. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait d'entendre un drôle de bruit devant elle. Lentement, elle leva sa baguette lumineuse pour voir l'origine du bruit suspect. Elle vit alors quelque chose briller et retint son souffle.

Avec un soupir, Malefoy regarda la Gryffondor s'éloigner. Ç'avait été plus fort que lui de se moquer d'elle… et elle était partie, furieuse contre lui, comme toujours.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et continua sa route vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement. Il se retourna.

- Black… ?

Il allait se diriger vers le couloir d'où provenait le hurlement mais n'en eut pas le temps car Maena courait vers lui à toutes jambes.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle allait passer à côté de lui, mais il se trompait car, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa course.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama Malefoy en courant.

- Des Acromentules ! s'écria Maena. Y a des Acromentules dans l'école !!

- Des quoi ?!

Drago tenta un regard par-dessus son épaule et des yeux briller dans l'obscurité du couloir.

- Des araignées géantes ! dit Maena en courant plus vite. T'écoutes jamais au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ou quoi !?!

Soudain, elle ouvrit la porte d'une classe, y entra en trombe avec Malefoy et referma la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

Une fois fait, elle reprit son souffle, appuyée sur ses genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ces bestioles foutent ici ? s'exclama Malefoy.

- Si je le savais… fit Maena.

Elle se redressa et regarda Malefoy.

- J'espère qu'ici, on sera en sécurité !

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte. Elle entendit les araignées passer devant la porte et elle recula. Elle était à quelques pas devant Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et un peu ébouriffés. Elle portait un pyjama couleur lilas. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait l'air complètement paniquée et effrayée.

Lorsqu'un bruit retentit à la porte, Maena sursauta violemment. Elle se retourna et se réfugia, à la grande surprise des deux protagonistes, dans les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne pensa même pas à la repousser, tant il fut surpris par ce geste.

Mais sa nature de Serpentard reprit vite le dessus.

- Hum… Je croyais les Gryffondor plus courageux que ça… fit-il, moqueur.

Maena rougit violemment et s'éloigna de Malefoy en se détournant.

- Désolée, j'l'ai pas fait exprès…

- Alors ? On a peur des araignées ?

La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Au cas où tu l'ignores, ces "araignées" peuvent mesurer jusqu'à trois mètres ! Et puis, je ne qualifierais pas horribles choses sanguinaires comme étant des araignées, mais comme étant des monstres !

Voyant l'expression moqueuse du Serpentard, Maena se renfrogna. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et décida d'ignorer Malefoy.

La pièce était plongée dans un silence oppressant, autant pour la Gryffondor que pour le Serpentard. Chacun, de son côté, se demandait qui allait briser ce silence.

Soudain, ce silence fut interrompu par des bruits venant de la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Maena descendit de son banc et écouta avec attention. Drago la vit pâlir brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elles… elles s'attaquent à la serrure ! Elles vont… elles vont ouvrir la porte…

- Quoi ?! Et ton sort ?

Mais Maena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se pencha vers l'extérieur. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes et il y avait quand même une certaine hauteur.

- Hum… il y a quand même entre deux mètre et demi et trois mètres de hauteur, observa Malefoy qui l'avait rejointe.

- Oui, mais c'est ça ou les Acromentules… remarqua Maena. Mais comment on fait pour descendre ?

Malefoy réfléchit.

- Je crois savoir comment faire, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? dit Maena, reprenant espoir.

- Oui. Je vais descendre et une fois sur la terre plus ou moins ferme, je t'aide à en faire autant.

Rencontrant le regard dubitatif de la jeune fille, le Serpentard soupira de contrariété.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, pour une fois ?! s'exclama-t-il. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais descendre et te laisser entre les pattes velues de ces sales bestioles ?

- Non… c'est juste que… c'est quand même haut… Si on se blessait ?

- Mais non ! Le sol est mou à cause de la pluie. Donc, même si on tombe, il n'y aura pas trop de casse.

Maena acquiesça. Malefoy retira alors sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Maena le regarda enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre avec inquiétude.

- Fais attention, hein ? dit-elle au jeune homme.

- Tu t'en fais pour moi ? dit-il en souriant, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Elle rougit violemment. Elle était presque aussi rouge que quand elle était entrée en contact avec le kiwi.

- T'en fais pas, dit le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Alarmée, Maena se pencha à la fenêtre. Malefoy s'était accroché au rebord de la fenêtre à bout de bras. Puis, il se laissa glisser au sol et atterrit sur ses deux jambes avec une grâce féline.

- Ça va ? demanda Maena.

- Impec ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire. Allez, à ton tour, maintenant !

Maena hocha la tête et passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

- T'es pieds nus ? remarqua Malefoy.

- Ben oui, dit Maena. J'ai pas pris mes pantoufles pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Pomfresh.

Maena passa sa deuxième jambe au dehors et, à l'instar de Malefoy, elle se pendit à bout de bras.

- C'est bon, tu peux lâcher. Je vais te rattraper.

De toute façon, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix : ses mains glissaient sur le rebord qui était trempé. Elle lâcha prise et Malefoy la rattrapa. Mais, dû au sol trempé et glissant, son pied glissa et il tomba assis par terre, Maena dans les bras.

- Ça va ? demanda cette dernière en se relevant. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, ça va, dit Malefoy en se relevant à son tour. Bon, maintenant, il faut se mettre à l'abri.

- A l'abri de la pluie qui nous trempe ou des monstres qui nous poursuivent en rêvant de nous dévorer ?

- Des deux, si possibles ! Allez, viens !

Malefoy prit Maena par la main et commença à marcher. Maena le suivit sans un mot. Ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Maena se mit à trembler de froid.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit au moins vingt-quatre yeux briller, donc trois Acromentules.

- Drago ! dit-elle en le retenant.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Incapable de parler, la Gryffondor pointa les créatures du doigt.

- Peste ! jura Malefoy.

Il mit Maena contre le mur du château, duquel ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés, et se plaça entre elle et les Acromentules qui étaient en fait au nombre de sept.

Les bestioles les regardaient, une lueur affamée dans leurs huit yeux.

La baguette à la main, le regard déterminé, le corps trempé, le Serpentard attendait l'offensive des araignées, en sachant qua Maena était morte de peur.

Une des Acromentules s'approcha alors des jeunes gens…


	46. L'invasion

Chapitre 45 : L'invasion

Malefoy mit Maena contre le mur du château, duquel ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés, et se plaça entre elle et les Acromentules qui étaient en fait au nombre de sept.

Les bestioles les regardaient, une lueur affamée dans leurs huit yeux.

La baguette à la main, le regard déterminé, le corps trempé, le Serpentard attendait l'offensive des araignées, en sachant que Maena était morte de peur.

Une des Acromentules s'approcha alors des jeunes gens.

- Je… je crois que je connais une formule… balbutia Maena.

- Tu _crois _?!

- Et ben… je l'ai lue quelque part, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'essayer…

- Tu penses qu'elle sera efficace ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout… D'après le livre oui… On n'a qu'à l'essayer…

En voyant les Acromentules s'approcher, Malefoy dit :

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, je crois… La formule ?

- _Aranea Ustulare_, dit Maena.

Les araignées n'étant plus très loin, Malefoy pointa sa baguette et s'exclama :

- _Aranea Ustulare !_

Un rayon orange et brillant sortit de la baguette du jeune homme et atteint la créature la plus proche d'eux. Celle-ci fit un vol plané et atterrit à quelques mètres de là, les pattes en l'air. Malgré la pluie, Maena put sentir une odeur de brûler.

- Ça marche ! s'exclama Maena.

- Oui, mais elles sont encore six, rappela Malefoy, ce qui refroidit l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

- Jetons le sort ensemble ! dit-elle.

Malefoy acquiesça et Maena se plaça à côté de lui. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes magiques.

- Prête ? fit Malefoy.

- On y va ! répondit Maena.

D'une voix claire et à l'unisson, ils s'exclamèrent :

- _Aranea Ustulare !_

Les rayons oranges atteignirent les araignées et les expulsèrent.

- Génial ! s'écria Maena.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer car déjà, Malefoy l'avait prise par la main et l'entraînait dans une course rapide.

Mais, bientôt, ils furent de nouveau encerclés par de nombreuses Acromentules.

- Elles sont trop nombreuses ! dit Maena. Le sort ne servirait à rien !

- Il faut pourtant bien faire quelque chose !! On va quand même pas rester gentiment là, à attendre qu'elles nous bouffent !

Épaule contre épaule, les jeunes gens réfléchissaient à un moyen de sortir des pattes velues de leurs adversaires.

Tout à coup, les araignées semblèrent décidées à attaquer les adolescents. Sans plus réfléchir, Malefoy prit Maena dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle poussait un cri, et se mit dos aux Acromentules, protégeant ainsi Maena.

Alors qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras, ils perçurent un cri… c'était un cri animal. Levant la tête, ils virent un hippogriffe volant à un mètre d'eux, toutes serres dehors, s'attaquant aux araignées qui les menaçaient.

- Buck… murmura Maena, très bas.

Une fois qu'il eut mis les créatures en déroute, l'hippogriffe se plaça devant Malefoy et Maena, comme pour les protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque.

Malefoy tenait toujours Maena dans ses bras. Cette dernière regardait Buck à travers le rideau de pluie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Buck ! cria une voix.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux vers Hagrid qui accourait vers eux.

- Malefoy ?! Maena ?! fit-il une fois près d'eux. Mais que diable faites-vous ici ?! C'est dangereux !!

- On avait remarqué, merci ! répliqua Malefoy.

- En fait, dit Maena, il y avait des Acromentules à l'intérieur de l'école. On s'est enfermés dans une classe, mais elles essayaient d'ouvrir la porte… Alors, on a décidé de sortir par la fenêtre et… voilà…

- Je vois… dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Bon, vous allez courir jusque chez moi et vous y enfermer à double tour ! Vous y serez en sécurité. Et prenez Crockdur avec vous !

- Mais Hagrid, enfin, qu'est-ce qu se passe ?!

Hagrid regarda Maena, que Malefoy tenait toujours contre lui, et soupira.

- C'est une invasion… Aragog est mort…

- Qui ? fit Malefoy.

-… et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ses enfants… Allez vite vous mettre à l'abri chez moi ! Et qu'ça saute !!

Malefoy hocha la tête, prit Maena par la main et se mit à courir, Crockdur sur les talons.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de la maison de Hagrid, ils furent interceptés par une énorme Acromentule.

- _Aranea Ustulare !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il entra dans la maison avec Maena et le chien.

- _Collaporta !_ s'exclama Maena, une fois le molosse entré.

La porte se ferma en claquant et le verrou fut tiré. Elle jeta aussi le sort aux fenêtres et à la porte de derrière pour plus de sureté.

Une fois fait, elle se permit de reprendre son souffle. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune et vit qu'il reprenait son souffle, lui aussi.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui… répondit-elle. On a eu chaud !

Malefoy acquiesça.

Maena observa alors le Serpentard. Étant donné qu'il avait laissé sa robe de sorcier, il était en chemise. Celle-ci lui collait à la peau, laissant apparaître une torse musclé par les entrainements de Quidditch. Son pantalon était trempé et moulait ses jambes. Son regard remonta alors jusqu'aux cheveux de Malefoy : ils étaient trempés et ébouriffés par leur course. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage où ses yeux bleu-gris la scrutaient avec curiosité. Elle rougit et se détourna vers le feu.

Malefoy avait senti le regard de la Gryffondor sur lui. Il s'était alors tourné vers elle. Il fut surpris de la voir l'observer et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle avait rougi et s'était détourné vers le feu. Il eut alors le loisir de la détailler à son tour et ne s'en priva pas. Ses cheveux ébènes lui collaient au visage, à l'instar des siens. Son pyjama lilas était trempé et moulait parfaitement les formes de son corps.

Il la trouva encore plus jolie que d'habitude et se morigéna intérieurement de telles pensées. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- _Sicco !_

Cette formule eut pour effet de faire sécher instantanément ses vêtements trempés. Maena fit de même.

Elle se mit ensuite à chercher quelque chose dans les armoires du demi-géant.

- Tu cherches quoi… Maena ? demanda Malefoy, narquoisement.

Maena sursauta et se tourna vers lui, des serviettes à la main.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Maena ?

- Depuis que tu m'as appelé Drago.

- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé Drago ! se défendit Maena.

- Oh que si ! Quand tu m'as montré les araignées derrière nous.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Absolument pas !

- Si je te dis que tu m'as app…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il se reçut une serviette en plein visage.

- Essuie-toi les cheveux au lieu de dire des âneries !

Malefoy sourit et se frictionna la tête avec la serviette.

Maena lui avait jeté la serviette pour qu'il se taise. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait employé son prénom, dans un moment de panique. Mais lui, il avait dit son prénom de façon trop narquoise pour qu'elle l'accepte. S'il lui avait parlé autrement, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée, mais là…

Une fois qu'elle s'eut essuyé les cheveux, Maena les démêla en y passant ses doigts. Elle regarda Malefoy qui remettait de l'ordre dans les siens. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

- Ben oui. Quand je pense que tu as rompu avec ta copine blonde parce qu'elle avait voulu te toucher les cheveux… Je me demande la tête qu'elle ferait si elle te voyait comme ça, les cheveux en bataille…

Malefoy se rebiffa.

- J'ai pas rompu parce qu'elle a voulu me toucher les cheveux ! Elle était chiante, c'est tout !

Mais Maena ne semblait pas l'écouter et l'observait.

- Quoi encore ? fit-il, agacé.

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que je te trouve mieux avec les cheveux comme ça que recouverts de gel…

Puis, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une théière.

- Du thé ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

°o0o°

Mentha fut réveillée par des coups donnés à sa porte. Elle se leva et alluma la lampe.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la petit Grace d'une voix endormie.

- C'est rien, ma chérie. Rendors-toi ! répondit Mentha d'une voix douce.

Mentha sourit à sa filleule et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte de ses appartements.

- Oh ! Mentha, par bonheur, vous êtes réveillée !

- Il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement, Aldwin, remarqua Mentha en lançant un regard ironique au professeur de runes. Vous tambourinez à ma porte ! Comment voulez-vous que je dorme ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous sommes envahis !


	47. Le rêve mouvementé de l'homme tourmenté

Chapitre 46 : Les rêves mouvementés de l'homme tourmenté

- Nous sommes envahis !

Mentha regarda son collègue comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois.

- En… envahis ? répéta-t-elle.

« Par qui ? Par des Mangemorts ?!! » pensa-t-elle.

- Oui ! C'est horrible ! Il y en a partout !! Ces monstres avec toutes ces pattes et ces yeux !

- Bon sang, Aldwin, de qui diable parlez-vous ?

- Pas de qui ! De _quoi !_ L'école est envahie par les Acromentules de la Forêt Interdite ! Tous les professeurs et les préfets sont appelés à l'aide !

- J'arrive !

Mentha entra dans la chambre, chassa ses pantoufles et prit sa baguette magique.

- Marraine ? Où c'est que tu vas ?

Grace ! Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser la nuit seule… encore moins s'il y a des monstres qui se promènent en toute liberté dans les couloirs du château !

- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. J'arrive toute de suite !

Elle sortit de ses appartements et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- _Duplicum !_ dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Elle se dupliqua sous les yeux ébahis du professeur de Runes. Le double de Mentha entra dans ses quartiers et referma la porte par un sort.

- Allons-y ! dit-elle à Aldwin.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils se mirent à marcher dans les couloirs, baguette à la main, faisant attention à un quelconque geste suspect.

°o0o°

Il marchait sous la lune presque pleine de cette nuit d'avril. Le ciel était piqueté par des milliers d'étoiles. Il put voir la grande Ourse ainsi que l'étoile du Berger. Il espéra intérieurement qu'elle pourrait le guider, lui donner des réponses… ou le guider dans ses réponses.

La nuit était douce.

Il se posait des questions : que devait-il faire ? Devait-il ignorer Mentha ou, au contraire, lui parler ? Devait-il écouter son cœur qui lui disait d'aller lui parler, ou sa raison, qui lui dictait de garder ses distances ?

Toutes ces interrogations l'accaparaient.

Il soupira, s'arrêta et leva son regard au ciel. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. L'herbe était tendre sous ses pieds nus et la brise douce sur son torse découvert.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité, il se remit en marche. Il entendait le clapotis léger du lac de Poudlard. Il s'y dirigea.

Arrivé près d'un bosquet d'arbres, il le traversa et se retrouva devant le lac. Cependant, il fut témoin d'un magnifique spectacle inattendu…

En effet, _elle_ se trouvait là, debout face au lac, le regard fixé sur le ciel. La lumière de la lune éclairait son corps nu couvert de gouttelettes d'eau. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient trempés et dégoulinaient.

Il la regarda, émerveillé de la beauté d'un pareil spectacle. Mais bientôt, son esprit pragmatique reprit le dessus.

« Non ! Ça ne peut pas être _elle_ ! »

À peine cette pensée fut-elle formulée dans son esprit qu'elle se retourna doucement. Son regard le scruta. Il n'y avait ni honte, ni gêne, ni colère dans ses yeux menthe à l'eau.

Son regard était magnifique… comme tout en elle, d'ailleurs…

Doucement, elle reporta son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement narquoise.

- J'ai peur que tu ne sois qu'une illusion…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se colla contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et soupira de bien-être.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… dit-elle.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'avouer :

- Moi aussi.

Elle releva la tête et sourit de plus belle. Il sourit en retour et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Depuis tellement, tellement longtemps…

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres avec l'impression que s'il ne l'embrassait pas, il en mourrait ! Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention. Il dut donc s'éloigner de son doux visage, bien à regret. Il se tourna vers la personne dérangeante.

Il se raidit en reconnaissant la jeune fille en uniforme de Poudlard qui se tenait près de lui.

- Je t'avais de ne pas y aller ! Je te l'avais dit ! Mais est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête !

Il ne dit rien.

- Tu ne dis rien ? De toute façon, y a rien à dire, hein ? J'avais raison et toi, tort ! Et ça a failli nous coûter la vie ! Et si Remus nous avait mordu, hein ? J'ai été blessée, moi !

Elle lui montra son bras où la cicatrice de la griffe du loup-garou était visible.

- Et s'il m'avait mordue, hein ?! Je t'avais dit que c'était une erreur ! Mais avec ton esprit obstiné de Serpentard, on a failli perdre la vie Severus !

- Dé… désolé… vraiment désolé… Aria…

- Y a pas qu'à moi qui tu dois t'excuser !

Elle pointa le doigt dans une direction. Il se tourna et vit une petite silhouette. Elle s'approcha doucement. C'était une fillette en larmes qui s'essuyait les yeux avec les poings fermés. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et elle avait quelques petites égratignures.

- J'avais… que huit ans… sanglotait-elle. Je m'amusais bien, moi… mais… c'est fini maintenant… ma maman et mon… mon papa, ils sont… morts… Je suis… toute… toute seule… maintenant…

Il ne répondit pas et la fillette s'emporta et le regardant.

- C'est votre faute ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous avez rien dit à mon papa ! Vous êtes méchant ! C'est pas juste ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous taire !!!

Les yeux clairs de la fillette débordaient de larmes. Mais même avec ses joues mouillées de larmes, ses vêtements sales et ses cheveux défaits, elle restait une petite fille très mignonne.

- Amona… murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas juste !! Pourquoi vous avez pas sauvé ma maman et mon papa ? Je suis toute seule ! J'ai peur ! Et c'est votre faute !

- C'est vrai, elle a raison ! C'est de ta faute, Severus ! fit Aria, derrière lui. Tout est entièrement ta faute ! Si tu m'avais écoutée, je n'aurais jamais été blessée ! Et si tu avais sauvé Quintus Black et sa femme, Amona ne serait pas toute seule !

- Non ! C'est faux ! s'écria-t-il, effrayé, en reculant d'un pas.

Il se rendit compte que Mentha s'était éloignée de lui et ce qu'il lut dans son regard couleur de menthe le figea : elle le jugeait.

- Est-ce vrai, Severus ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix douce. Es-tu responsable de la blessure d'Aria et du chagrin d'Amona ?

Il la regarda mais ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce vrai ? répéta-t-elle. En es-tu réellement responsable ?

- Non… Je… je ne le voulais pas ! se défendit-il. Je ne voulais pas !...

- Que tu l'aies voulu ou non, c'est arrivé, Severus ! dit la Aria version adolescente. Et tu as beau être désolé, ma cicatrice ne disparaitra pas et les parents de la petite Amona ne reviendront pas du pays des morts !

- Je…

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria la petite Amona, tout en pleurant. Pourquoi vous avez rien dit à mes parents ?! Pourquoi ?!!

Et elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota de plus belle. Ses petites épaules étaient secouées de spasmes.

Il regarda tour à tour Amona, Mentha et Aria.

- Je suis désolé… pour tout… dit-il.

- Ça nous avance à quoi que tu sois désolé ? demanda Aria en croisant les bras. C'est trop tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Beaucoup trop tard !

Les yeux gris d'adolescente étaient emplis de colère.

- Tu ne parles jamais lorsqu'il le faut ! Tu attends toujours qu'il soit trop tard ! Tu aurais dû t'excuser il y a des années !

Que pouvait-il répondre face à cela ? Ce qu'elle disait n'était que la pure vérité. Ses paroles n'étaient-elles pas toutes aussi justes les unes que les autres ? Nier ne servirait strictement à rien ! Il savait que les trois personnes présentes devant lui savaient que c'était la vérité. Il aurait voulu disparaître, partir loin… très loin…

- Fuir ? demanda Aria en ouvrant de grands yeux, semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées. Tu songes à fuir tes responsabilités ?! C'est bien un comportement de Serpentard, ça !

Aria se dirigea vers lui et le poussa. Il perdit l'équilibre et il tomba. Au moment où il allait toucher le sol, il vit les trois visages tourmentés d'Aria, Mentha et Amona, et…

… et Severus se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, à Poudlard. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit ni un Aria en colère, ni une Mentha nue s'étant baignée dans le lac, ni une Amona en pleur… Il était seul dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Le silence de la pièce n'était troublé que par sa respiration saccadée et la pluie qui martelait ses fenêtres. Il essuya son front blême couvert de sueur et soupira. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… juste un cauchemar…

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Il sursauta. Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant qui pouvait frapper ainsi à sa porte à une heure pareille, le maître des potions se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit une Mentha livide et essoufflée.

- Mentha ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Severus… Il y en a partout ! On a besoin d'aide !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a partout ? demanda-t-il en priant pour qu'elle ne parle par de Mangemorts.

- Des Acromentules ! répondit Mentha. Elles envahissent l'école ! Même les préfets ont été sortis de leur lit, ainsi que les meilleurs élèves !

Severus hocha la tête et, aux côtés de Mentha, parcourut les couloirs, la baguette à la main. Ils devaient donner un beau spectacle, ces deux professeurs. L'un, tout de noir vêtu et le regard déterminé, et l'autre, habillée de blanc et sur le qui-vive… Le jour et la nuit…

°o0o°

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane de Hagrid, Maena avait rempli la bouilloire d'eau et la mit sur le feu. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune pour lui demander s'il préférait des feuilles de thé ou des sachets. Mais elle stoppa net en regardant Malefoy. Celui-ci fixait son bras gauche d'un air vague. La jeune fille s'interrogea.

Puis, elle se raidit. Le bras gauche… c'était le bras sur lequel les Mangemorts avaient leur Marque des Ténèbres… Est-ce que Malefoy Jr. Avait cette horrible marque sous le tissu de sa chemise ?

Sentant un regard sur lui, Drago releva la tête et rencontra le regard gris de la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Maena sembla revenir à la réalité et reprit ses esprits.

- Tu préfères les feuilles ou les sachets de thé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- N'importe… répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Maena hocha la tête et se détourna de lui. Elle prépara les tasses à thé et les soucoupes.

- T'as besoin d'aide ? demanda le Serpentard, derrière elle, tout près.

- Non, répondit-elle en ouvrant une armoire pour y prendre les tasses. Ça devrait aller…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'en attraper une. Elle réussit à la saisir mais ne l'attrapa pas bien. Elle essaya de la rattraper mais elle perdit l'équilibre.

- Waaahh…

Mais elle ne tomba pas car Malefoy l'avait rattrapée et elle atterrit dos contre son torse. Et il avait aussi réussi a rattraper la tasse. Maena, que Malefoy tenait par la taille se redressa et soupira de soulagement. Elle sentit le souffle de Malefoy et en eut des frissons.

- Euh… mer… merci…

Il lui rendit a tasse mais ne la lâcha pas, la gardant contre lui. Maena reprit la tasse et attendit qu'il la lâche. Son visage était rouge tomate et, contre toute attente et a propre satisfaction, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la lâche jamais…


	48. La Marque des Ténèbres

Chapitre 47 : La Marque des Ténèbres

Maena sentait le souffle chaud de Malefoy et en frissonnait. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, la main sur son ventre.

- Euh… je… Malefoy… balbutia-t-elle.

Il sembla se rendre soudain compte de leur position et il la lâcha.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, t'inquiètes ! répondit-elle. Merci de m'avoir… euh… rattrapée…

Le Serpentard sourit à la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

La jeune fille se sentit fondre sous le regard du jeune homme. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. La bouilloire se mit alors à siffler. Elle en profita pour la retirer du feu. Elle mit ensuite l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Ensuite, elle servit le thé.

Les deux étudiants s'assirent à la table de Hagrid, l'un en face de l'autre, avec leur tasse devant eux. Maena repensait à ce qui venait de se passer et à sa supposition, quant à savoir si Malefoy avait suivi les traces de son père. Avait-il cette monstrueuse marque sur son avant-bras gauche ? Et si cela était le cas, que devait-elle en penser… ?

°o0o°

À Poudlard, les choses étaient en peu plus mouvementées : des rayons de lumières fusaient de partout pour atteindre les hideuses créatures. Ron et Hermione, étant préfets, avaient été sortis de leurs lits par une McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise. Ils furent rejoints par une dizaine d'élèves de septième année, les seuls à avoir accepté d'aider à combattre les araignées géantes. Mais ils étaient plus que dans les autres maisons, d'après McGonagall. Mais bon, n'étaient-ils pas des Gryffondor ?

À présent, les eux préfets de Gryffondor étaient dans un couloir, face à cinq créatures.

- Quelle horreur ! geignit Ron qui avait toujours eu peur des araignées, qu'elles soient grosses ou petites.

Et, pour une fois, Hermione ne pensa pas à se moquer de la phobie des araignées de son meilleur ami. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait accepté de faire face à ces créatures. Il aurait pu refuser !

- _Aranea Ustulare !_ s'exclama Ron.

Hermione revint à l'instant présent et lança le sort à son tour. À eux deux, ils réussirent à vaincre les cinq Acromentules.

- Pfiouh ! J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces bestioles ! dit Ron en regardant les cadavres des araignées.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es venu ? demanda Hermione.

- J'allais quand même pas te laisser y aller seule !

- Je sais me débrouiller, Ron, remarqua-t-elle.

- Vas-y ! Dis-le que je te dérange, tant que t'y est !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Hermione.

- Mais tu l'as pensé !

- Mais…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car Ron la plaqua au sol. Juste à temps car une Acromentule particulièrement énorme avait voulu sauter sur la jeune fille.

Ron se releva et lança le sort sur la bestiole qui finit sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, comme ses comparses.

Hermione se releva en tremblant… Dire qu'elle avait failli se faire attaquer par une de ces créatures !

- Ça va ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui… Je crois…

- T'es sûre, hein ?

- Oui… Je… Oh, Ron !

Et elle se jeta contre lui, commençant à sangloter doucement, mouillant le T-shirt orange de Ron de ses larmes.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! T'es blessée ?!

- Oh Ron… Si t'avais pas été là… Elle m'aurait sauté dessus !

Ron sourit et enferma Hermione dans ses bras. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux, la consolant.

- Chut ! C'est fini… dit-il, pour la rassurer. Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de venir, hein ?

- Imbécile ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais… dit Ron.

Hermione se décolla de Ron et essuya ses yeux, les poings fermés, dans un geste que Ron trouva attendrissant.

- Merci… dit-elle. Merci… d'avoir été là…

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée y aller seule…

- Je sais.

Hermione sourit entre ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu qu'il a tienne contre lui encore et encore… pour toujours…

Mais elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle plongea dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux et sourit avant de baisser un peu la tête.

- Dis Ron… on est juste amis… ou il y a plus que ça… ?

La surprise envahit Ron. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione baissa encore plus la tête. Mais la main de Ron se glissa sous son menton et lui releva la tête. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle put de nouveau se plonger dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme dans lesquels elle vit une lueur étrange.

- Je crois, dit-il doucement en approchant son visage du sien, que nous sommes des amis qui voulons plus que ça…

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le torse du jeune homme. Ron la serra un pu plus contre lui, tandis qu'Hermione glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'abandonnèrent tous les deux à ce premier baiser qui signifiait qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup d'autres dans l'avenir.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux délicieusement las de ce premier baiser, ils s'écartèrent un peu. Ron posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il. Je t'aime tant…

- Oh ! Moi aussi, je t'aime Ron… De tout mon cœur !

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir ! dit Ron en souriant, après ce second baiser.

Hermione sourit. Ensuite, c'est main dans la main que les deux préfets de Gryffondor allèrent de couloir en couloir, contrer les Acromentules.

°o0o°

Dans un autre couloir, les choses se passaient moins bien. Une Acromentules de petite taille, mais plus féroce que ses congénères, n'avait pas supporté d'être visée avec ce mortel rayon orange et avait sauté sur son assaillant, lui blessant le bras. L'assaillant en question n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

Mentha avait ensorcelé la bestiole qui avait tout de suite relâché son collègue. Elle s'approcha de lui, affolée.

- Par Merlin, ça va, Severus ?

- Oui, ça devrait aller, répondit celui-ci.

Il appliquait sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche en sang et il était assis, le dos contre le mur.

- Montrez-moi votre blessure, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas.

- Il faut bien empêcher le sang de couler, Severus.

Elle fit sortir des bandages du bout de sa baguette magique.

- Merci, Mentha, dit-il en prenant les bandages. Je vais le faire moi-même. Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir si on…

- Taratata ! dit-elle en reprenant les bandages des mains de Severus. Bon sang, je ne vais pas vous couper le bras !

Elle lui prit la main gauche et tira son bras vers elle. Elle retira la manche du pyjama du maître des potions et se figea en voyant ce qu'il tenait tant à cacher : la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle fixa la marque en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant y croire. Ses doigts fins l'effleurèrent, comme pour en prouver sa réelle existence.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

- Ainsi, vous êtes un Mangemort… dit-elle, très bas.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard perdu de la jeune femme.

- Et… étiez-vous… présent… au massacre de Crowley ?

Rogue redressa la tête et regarda Mentha. Crowley ? Sûr qu'il y était ! C'est là-bas que sa vie avait changé. Là-bas qu'il rencontre Amona Black, la fillette qui fit qu'il était devenu ce qu'il est maintenant : un agent double à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Y étiez-vous ? redemanda Mentha, la voix dure. Y avez-vous participé, oui ou non ?

- Oui… répondit Severus, très bas.

Mentha le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Ses yeux s'emplirent peu à peu de larmes.

- Ainsi… vous y étiez, hein ? Et combien de personnes avez-vous tuées ?

- Mentha, ce n'est pas ce que vous…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? C'est ça que vous alliez dire ? J'ai perdu mes parents, là-bas ! J'ai vu des gens se faire assassiner ! Et vous étiez peut-être l'un de ces hommes encapuchonnés ! Dites-moi, que dois-je croire à présent ?

Severus détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois et Mentha se releva.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir si on a besoin de mon aide ailleurs…

Et elle partit sans qu'il ne pense à la retenir pour lui expliquer. Il se retrouva seul dans ce couloir avec pour seule compagnie la solitude et les corps sans vie des Acromentules…

°o0o°

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malefoy.

- Quoi ? répondit Maena.

- T'arrête pas de me fixer d'un drôle d'air.

- Ah ? Oh… euh… y a rien…

Et elle but le reste de sa tasse de thé. Puis, elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord de l'immense lit d'Hagrid.

- Ou plutôt, si, il y a quelque chose, dit Maena. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais c'est assez délicat…

- Je suis d'accord, dit Malefoy.

- D'accord ? répéta Maena, perplexe.

- Oui, je suis d'accord pour que tu fasses des folies avec mon corps.

Sous l'indignation, le visage de Maena s'empourpra en une nanoseconde.

- Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu dans l'idée de faire des folies avec ton corps ! Ni avec celui de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs !

- Ah bon ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Malefoy, toutes les filles n'ont pas comme objectif de finir dans ton lit !

- Elles ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles ratent !

Énervée par le comportement désinvolte du Serpentard lorsqu'il parlait des filles, Maena se leva et fit face au jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa d'un coup sur la poitrine.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Et bien, il me prend que j'en ai marre de toi ! Tu oublies que les filles, ce ne sont pas de simples corps faits pour assouvir tes lubies malsaines ! Elles ne sont pas des jouets ! Mais ça, on dirait que tu oublies !

- Quoi ? Toutes mes conquêtes ont…

- Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? "Conquêtes", voilà tout ce qu'elles sont pour toi, ces pauvres idiotes qui t'ont donné leur cœur ! Mais je me demande bien pourquoi ça m'étonne. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un…

- Serpentard, finit Malefoy à sa place.

- Ouais, un Serpentard ! Franchement, je plains cette pauvre Pansy ! Elle t'aimait, mais toi, tu ne restais avec elle que par facilité…

- Arrête ! gronda Malefoy, menaçant.

- … car dès que t'avais certains besoins, elle les assouvissait parce qu'elle t'aimait ! Mais toi, une fois lassée d'elle tu l'as jetée pour te mettre avec une de ces filles qui t'adulent ! Et peu de temps après, hop ! Tu jettes cette nouvelle "conquête" !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça ! gronda à nouveau Malefoy en serrant les poings. Je te préviens…

- Quoi ? dit Maena. Que feras-tu ? Tu me mettras un pain dans la figure ? Bah, j'ai l'habitude avec toi ! Tu veux que je te dise, Malefoy, tu fais vraiment pitié ! Y a personne qui comprenne aussi mal les filles que toi ! Même Ron les comprend mieux que toi, c'est pour dire !

- Ne me compare à la belette !

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Lui au moins, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui respecte les filles ! Il ne les traite pas en tant qu'objet !

Avec mépris, elle lui tourna le dos avec l'intention de le laisser cogiter. Mais au moment où elle allait se rasseoir sur le lit, Malefoy attrapa fermement son bras et l'obligea à se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle fut effrayée par la lueur de colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir mieux ses yeux car Malefoy avança, obligeant Maena à reculer.

- Mais lâche-moi, Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais maaalll…

Elle venait de buter sur quelque chose et tombait en arrière. Dans un geste instinctif, elle s'accrocha au Serpentard qui tomba avec elle. Et ils atterrirent sur le lit d'Hagrid, Maena sous Malefoy.

Maena piqua un fard tandis que Malefoy se redressai pour la regarder. La lueur de colère dans le regard gris du jeune homme était toujours bien présente.

Maena prit peur et se dit quelle n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi loin avec les émotions du Serpentard car, elle le savait, il allait lui faire payer…

Désolée pour les fans du couple Mentha-Severus ! XP

Mais pour vous rassurer, je vais vous dire qu'il y a encore plein de chapitres avant la fin ! ^_-


	49. Dans la cabane de Hagrid

Chapitre 48 : Dans la cabane de Hagrid

Malefoy pesait de tout son poids sur une Maena rouge d'embarras (jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi près d'un garçon). Le Serpentard l'empêchait de bouger et il tenait l'un de ses poignets, la clouant littéralement au lit.

- Malefoy ! Retire-toi !

Mais il ne fit que resserrer sa poigne autour de poignet de la jeune fille.

- Arrête ! implora-t-elle. Tu me fais mal !

- Je t'interdis… dit Malefoy d'une voix dangereusement calme, je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien !!!

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent encore un peu autour du poignet de Maena.

- Malefoy ! Lâche mon poignet !!

- Personne ne me connait ! Tout le monde croit me connaître mais tout ce monde se trompe ! Ils ne savent rien de moi et ils "essaient" de me comprendre…

- Lâche-moi… gémit Maena.

- Comment pourraient-ils me comprendre alors qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis en réalité ? Je ne suis qu'une image, un stéréotype, mais ça ne les gêne pas ! Ils disent me comprendre mais c'est faux et je ris d'eux ! Jamais ils ne me comprendront. Personne ne me comprendra…

Il s'abaissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Pourtant, durant une seconde, j'ai cru que toi, tu pourrais me comprendre.

Maena fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublie sa douleur au poignet et qu'elle s'arrêta de se débattre. Son cœur s'emballa.

Toujours à son oreille, Malefoy poursuivit :

- Mais je me suis bien trompé ! Tu es bien comme les autres : tu ne vois en moi qu'un Serpentard et fils de Mangemort ! Et moi qui ai cru que tu pourrais me voir tel que je suis, derrière ce masque que je porte ! J'ai vraiment été stupide !

Maena se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle s'interrogeait. Elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi serait-elle plus capable que les autres de voir à travers le masque qu'il porte ?

Elle sentit Malefoy se redresser et rouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle put voir que sa colère ne démentait pas.

- C'est fou comme on peut se tromper sur le compte de quelqu'un, parfois, dit-il. Je te croyais différente mais en fait, t'es comme les autres. Exactement comme les autres ! T'es comme une rose qu'on croit exceptionnelle (il toucha son médaillon en forme de rose de sa main libre), avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'en fait, elle est comme les autres roses : rouges, mais aux épines acérées…

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de se relever. Maena était libre mais ne bougea pas immédiatement. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Son poignet lui faisait atrocement mal.

De plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de ce que lui avait dit Malefoy. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter de la même façon que ces idiots de Beauxbâtons qui l'avaient toujours vue comme Maena _Black_, la fille de l'assassin ?

- Je suis désolée…

Elle avait à peine murmuré ces mots mais Malefoy l'entendit et se tourna vers elle.

- T'as pas à être désolée, fit Malefoy, moqueur. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu me comprendrais ?

Maena ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux.

- Je… je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… avant d'arriver à Poudlard… commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Harry et les autres sont mes… premiers amis…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Elle eut un sourire triste mais garda la tête baissée.

- Tout le monde me considérait… comme la fille d'un assassin notoire et ceux que j'ai eu la bêtise d'appeler "amis" se sont détournés de moi… Pour eux, j'étais juste la fille d'un assassin, rien de plus… et rien de moins…

Malefoy ne dit rien.

- J'étais seule et au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué et j'ai dit à ces imbéciles que mon père était innocent. Ils m'ont alors prise pour une folle. Et ça a été comme ça jusqu'à ce que je vienne ici. C'est à partir du moment où tout le monde a commencé à me voir comme une folle que j'ai commencé à me battre avec les autres. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ça.

Elle se tut quelques secondes.

- La première personne avec laquelle je me suis battue était un garçon plus âgé d'un an. Un garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard… C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de sortir avec tous les garçons qui me le demandaient ici. Je me méfiais et je voulais les connaître avant de penser à sortir avec eux… Mais je ne les aime pas.

Elle redressa la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Malefoy.

- Cela a eu pour résultat que t'as été le premier à m'embrasser !

Sa voix s'était durcie, tout à coup.

- Le premier garçon qui m'embrasse le fait pour m'humilier ! Une chose important pour moi n'a été qu'un moyen pour me ridiculiser pour toi !

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je suis peut-être trop fleur bleue, mais j'ai toujours voulu que le premier garçon qui m'embrasse soit celui que j'aime ! C'est stupide mais c'est comme ça ! Et toi, tu m'as volé ça ! Alors, quand je t'ai entendu parler de ce genre de chose avec tant de désinvolture, ça a été plus que je ne pouvais en supporter !

Elle entendit Malefoy soupirer. Puis, le Serpentard revint sur ses pas et s'assit à côté de la Gryffondor, sur le lit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Malefoy. Je ne savais pas…

- Oh ! Si tu le savais ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu as dit ? "Je parie que tu n'as jamais été embrassée !" Voilà ce que tu as dit !

- Oui, mais je ne savais pas que c'était vrai ! J'avais dit ça comme ça ! Comment je pouvais deviner que t'avais jamais eu de copains et que personne ne t'avait jamais embrassée ?! J'étais censé savoir que tous ces idiots de Beauxbâtons étaient aveugles au point de ne pas voir à quel point tu es jolie ?!

Maena rougit en une seconde, mais resta silencieuse. De guerre lasse, Malefoy soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Hagrid.

- Merci… dit Maena. Pour le compliment.

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que je suis le premier à te le dire ?!

- Non. Neville aussi me l'a dit, au bal d'Halloween.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a les yeux en face des trous, même si c'est ce balourd de Londubat, commenta Malefoy.

- Je t'interdis de le traiter de balourd ! Neville est quelqu'un de très bien !

- Si tu le dis… fit Malefoy, pas très convaincu.

- Pfff !

Maena se détourna de Malefoy et regarda dans la pièce s'il n'y avait pas un objet susceptible de l'occuper.

- C'est quoi, ce que tu voulais me demander ? interrogea alors le Serpentard.

- Pardon ?

- Mais si, tu voulais me demander quelque chose mais c'était "délicat", pour reprendre tes mots.

- Ah… ?

Maena se leva, décidant de boire une nouvelle tasse de thé.

- Alors, c'était quoi ? insista Malefoy.

- Rien… Rien du tout.

- Rien ? répéta Malefoy, incrédule.

- Oui, c'est ça : rien.

Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la table, Malefoy la retint par le poignet. Pas de chance, c'était son poignet douloureux.

- Aïeuh ! Mais lâche-moi ! Ça fait mal !

Il la lâcha sans discuter, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait mal ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Désolé… Je ne savais pas que je serrais si fort…

- Ouais… Quand on est une brute, on ne sent pas sa force ! Et puis, tu sembles oublier que je suis une fille et que, même si je t'ai mis une raclée pour le baiser volé, j'en reste pas moins plus fragile que les grosses brutes de Crabbe et Goyle que tu as l'habitude de côtoyer !

Malefoy soupira et se leva. Il sortit sa baguette et tendit sa main vers Maena.

- Quoi ? fit celle-ci en regardant la main tendue. Tu demandes l'aumône, maintenant ? Désolée, j'ai pas de monnaie sur moi.

- Donne-moi ton poignet, dit Malefoy. Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Comme Maena ne bougeait pas, il insista.

- Allez ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! Je vais pas te manger. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la main. Il la prit délicatement dans sa main gauche et pointa sa baguette sur son poignet. Il murmura une formule incompréhensible et aussitôt, une douce chaleur prit la place de la douleur.

- Et voilà ! Mademoiselle est guérie !

Maena fit bouger son poignet en tout sens et constata quelle n'avait plus mal du tout.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me soignes… Seriez-vous médicomage, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Pas moi, ma mère. Elle a fait des études de guérison magique avant d'épouser mon père…

La mention à Malefoy senior rappela à Maena ses soupçons quant à savoir si Malefoy junior était aussi un Mangemort.

- Euh… Malefoy ?

- Oui ?

- La chose "délicate" que je voulais te demander…

- Oui ?

- Tu te fâcheras pas, hein ?

- Pourquoi je me fâcherais ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Promets d'abord que tu te fâcheras pas, puis je te le dis.

- Mais…

- Promets !

- D'accord, d'accord… c'est promis.

Petit silence.

- Ben… commença Maena.

Nouveau silence.

- Je voulais te demander si tu… si tu étais… un… Mangemort…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

- T'as dit que tu te fâcherais pas ! rappela Maena.

- Chuis pas fâché, je suis surpris, corrigea Malefoy. Comment t'en es venue à penser ça ?

- Ben… quand je faisais le thé, tout à l'heure, tu regardais ton bras gauche avec intensité…

- Et t'as pensé que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres…

Maena hocha la tête. Malefoy soupira, se planta devant elle et découvrit son bras gauche… nu de tout tatouage. Maena soupira de soulagement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une cicatrice en forme de griffe. Elle voulut lever la main pour effleurer le bras du jeune homme, mais interrompit son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en rapportant son regard sur celui de Malefoy.

- C'est Buck qui m'a fait ça, en troisième année.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Je l'ai traité de brute repoussante –ce qu'il est- et il m'a griffé.

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu as _insulté_ un hippogriffe ?! T'es fou ou quoi ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des intentions suicidaires ! Tu tenais tant que ça à mourir ?

- Non.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as pas écouté Hagrid quand il donnait ses explications, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, ben, on a pas idée de faire acheter des livres qui mordent et de montrer des poulets géants dangereux !

Une pensée vint alors traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- C'est à cause de ça qu'il a faille être exécuté !

- Ouais… mais il s'est enfui le jour de son exécution. Et le voilà de retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta Maena.

Il la regarda.

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas écrire que ministère pour dire que le poulet géant est revenu.

Maena sourit au jeune homme.

- Merci !

- De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Et c'est pas parce que cette bestiole aura perdu la tête que la cicatrice disparaîtra.

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de tatouage sur ton bras ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais suivi les traces de ton père !

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait, dit-il.

- Qui ?

- Mon père…

Maena pâlit et perdit son sourire.

- Il voulait que…

- … Je devienne Mangemort, termina Malefoy.

Maena regarda le jeune homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et la regarda à son tour. Il sourit avec dérision.

- En juin dernier, il s'est fait arrêter. Le jour où ton père est mort.

Maena hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Au début des vacances, reprit Malefoy, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle il disait qu'il avait déshonoré son maître et que le seul moyen de laver cet affront était que je devienne Mangemort au plus vite.

La jeune fille regarda le bras gauche du Serpentard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien nu de tout tatouage.

- J'ai fait comme si je n'avais jamais reçu cette lettre. Et pareil pour les suivantes.

- Il voulait vraiment que tu deviennes Mangemort ? demanda Maena, complètement incrédule. Ton propre père ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Il n'a pas pensé qu'en te demandant cela, il aurait pu te mettre en danger ?!

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- L'honneur de la famille a toujours été plus important que la famille en elle-même pour mon père… Mais si j'ai refusé, c'est parce que je n'en pouvais plus qu'il me dicte à chaque fois ce que je dois faire !

Maena baissa la tête.

- Tu veux dire que, s'il ne te l'avait pas demandé, tu serais devenu… Mangemort ?

Ce mot avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Malefoy avec lenteur. Je veux suivre mon propre chemin, et non suivre les traces de mon père sur un chemin.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda de ses beaux yeux clairs.

- T'as eu de la chance, dit-il avec ce que Maena trouva que ça ressemblait à de l'envie dans la voix.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Et en quoi j'ai eu de la chance ?

- Tu as aimé ton père, répondit Malefoy. Et il t'a aimée en retour. Moi, mon père n'a jamais été qu'un éducateur, et encore. Il ne faisait que me blâmer pour chaque chose que je faisais. Dans chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles, il y voyait un déshonneur… Ma vie ne devait servir qu'à servie le nom des Malefoy.

La Gryffondor regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il avait les mains dans les poches, le regard tourné vers le feu de la cheminée. Le chien de Hagrid ronflait dans un coin de la cabane. Et Malefoy se confiait à elle. Qui l'eut cru ?

- Ouais… servir le nom des Malefoy, répéta-t-il.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Maena ne savait pas quoi dire.

- T'as déjà sauté dans une flaque d'eau quand t'étais gamine ? demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune fille fut plus que surprise par cette question inattendue. En plus, Malefoy semblait si sérieux !

- Euh… je… oui… répondit Maena. Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Je me rappelle, une fois, ma mère m'avait choisi des chaussures que je n'aimais pas. Des monstruosités roses avec lesquelles je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie. Lorsqu'on est sorties du magasin, j'ai lâché la main de ma mère et j'ai sauté dans la première flaque que j'ai vue. Avec les nouvelles chaussures. Ma mère m'a passé un de ces savons ! Mais au moins, les chaussures étaient fichues et donc, je n'étais plus obligée de le porter !

Elle eut un petit sourire à ce souvenir et elle vit que Malefoy aussi souriait.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Maena.

- Comme ça… pour savoir…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais sauté dans une flaque… fit Maena.

- J'ai voulu le faire, une fois. Mais c'est comme si mon père avait lu dans mes pensées car il a dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à faire ça, sans quoi je le regretterais. Il a dit que ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Malefoy…

- Tu… avais quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trois ou quatre ans. Quelle importance, de toute façon…

- T'as pas eu de chance, compatit Maena. Tu n'avais même pas quatre ans que ton père te considérait déjà comme un adulte… T'as pas eu d'enfance, en fait…

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

- Et ta mère ? Elle te traitait de la même façon que ton père ?

- Non, pas du tout. Elle, elle me donnait de l'affection, me serrait dans ses bras quand elle sentait que je n'allais pas bien. Elle est très différente de mon père ! Elle m'a traité comme un enfant.

Il soupira.

- Je crois que c'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée, dit-il. Toutes ces filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti, je ne les aimais pas.

- Ça, faut pas être Einstein pour le deviner !

- Einstein ? C'est qui, ça ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Maena. C'est un Moldu. Tu connais pas…

- Ah… Enfin, ce que je disais, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé ces filles et c'est pour cela que tu t'es emportée, tout à l'heure. Mais, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elles savent que je ne m'attache pas. Elles le savent mais elles acceptent quand même de sortir avec moi… et de partager mon lit.

Maena fut rouge de pudeur.

- Ça, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elles t'aiment. Elles espèrent te changer. Elles espèrent aussi que tu tombes amoureux d'elles.

- Je les préviens à chaque fois que ça n'arrivera pas ! Pourquoi espèrent-elles alors que je leur dit que ça ne changera pas ?

- Quelle chose étrange qu'est le cœur des filles, n'est-ce pas ? fit Maena avec dérision.

- Pas que le cœur qui est étrange chez une fille ! C'est la fille toute entière qui est étrange, affirma Malefoy.

- Mais, ça veut dire que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? Même pas de Pansy ?

- Sûrement pas ! Si je suis resté avec elle, c'est parce que mon père avait dans l'idée de me voir me marier avec elle. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

- Un mariage arrangé ?! s'étonna Maena. Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait encore !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde ! fit narquoisement Malefoy avec un geste théâtrale.

- Ton père est vraiment bizarre ! Les mariages arrangés, ça ne se fait plus !

Malefoy haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit tandis que Maena était toujours debout. Elle le vit retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Je vais dormir, chuis crevé !

- Ah… ?

Il se coucha et se tourna vers elle. Elle cherchait un fauteuil dans la pièce pour y dormir mais le seul fauteuil de la maison était occupé par le molosse du demi-géant…

- Ce lit est immense, remarqua Malefoy. On peut très bien y dormir ensemble sans se toucher !

Maena rougit. Dormir dans le même lit qu'un garçon ? Et que Malefoy, de surcroît ?!

- T'as peur que je te saute dessus à la moindre occasion ? demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur un coude et en souriant narquoisement.

- Sait-on jamais, avec toi…

Malefoy se mit à rire.

- T'as vraiment tout d'une vierge effarouchée ! dit-il.

Le rouge s'intensifia sur les joues de la jeune fille, à la grande satisfaction du Serpentard.

- C'est même pas vrai ! s'écria Maena. J'en peux rien si j'ai jamais eu de copains, moi ! Je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi… près d'un garçon.

- A ce point-là ?

- Si j'ai jamais été embrassée avant toi, tu dois bien te douter que je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans un lit avec un garçon !

- Logique, admit Malefoy.

Il regarda la jeune fille dont les joues étaient toujours aussi rouges. Il sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

- Très bien. Je te promets que je ne chercherais pas à te toucher. Même si c'est _très_ tentant, dit Malefoy.

Comme Maena ne bougeait pas, il lui tendit la main.

- Allez, viens, dit-il. Je ne te toucherai pas, promis ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

Le rouge des joues de Maena diminua et elle s'approcha du lit. Elle mit sa main dans celle de Malefoy. Il la serra et d'un geste brusque, l'attira sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée.

- Tu fais vraiment confiance à un Serpentard de mon espèce ? demanda-t-il. T'as pas peur que je fasse fi de ma promesse et que je te saute dessus. Quoique… je suis déjà _sur_ toi !

Il souriait narquoisement.

- Oui, mais tu vas te retirer et on va s'endormir. Tu tiendras ta promesse et tu ne me toucheras pas.

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi.

- Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ? Tu m'as donné ta parole ! A moins que la parole de Drago Malefoy ne valle rien ?

Il sourit.

- Ça te va bien.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Maena.

- De prononcer mon prénom.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Maena qui ne bougea pas, qui ne se détourna pas.

- Je pourrais t'embrasser, dit-il.

- Tu pourrais, dit Maena. Mais tu ne le feras pas. J'ai ta parole, mon cher.

Il sourit et se sépara d'elle pour se coucher à côté de la jeune fille.

- T'as de la chance que je tienne parole !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, répondit sérieusement Malefoy.

Maena éclata de rire.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy ! dit-elle.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, Black.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Maena, indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps au jeune homme pour s'endormir, regardant le plafond en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Maena dans ce couloir. Y a pas à dire, ça n'avait pas été une soirée de tout repos… Mais il était content de cette soirée peu ordinaire.

Après avoir regardé Maena dormir, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormit dans un sommeil paisible, bercé par la lente respiration de la jeune fille et par son doux parfum qui lui caressait les narines.


	50. Au petit matin

Chapitre 49 : Au petit matin

Durant la nuit…

Maena s'éveilla doucement, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle se demanda la raison de son réveil car elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle venait de fermer les yeux. Puis, elle entendit. Elle entendit un drôle de son à son oreille droite. Un son régulier et réconfortant. Elle se demanda d'abord ce que c'était avait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle entendait, c'était un cœur battre. Oui, elle entendait des battements de cœur. Les battements du cœur de Malefoy. Et si elle entendait si bien son cœur battre, c'était parce que sa tête reposait sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle remarqua alors que les bras du Serpentard l'entouraient et la serraient contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité et avait l'impression que plus rien de pourrait lui arriver.

Alors, doucement, elle se détendit et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

°o0o°

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez laissé une telle chose se produire, Rubeus ! s'exclama Runick.

Lui, ainsi que Hagrid, Rogue et McGonagall, marchaient en direction de la cabane du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Et que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?! répliqua Hagrid, en colère. Que je les laisse sous la pluie, à la merci des Acromentules, peut-être ?!

- Mais enfin ! Un jeune homme et une jeune fille, seuls durant toute une nuit ! Que croyez-vous qu'ils aient fait ? Qu'ils aient bu du thé ? D'autant plus que Malefoy n'a pas la réputation d'un saint !

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Maena ! assura Hagrid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aldwin ! Nous n'allons pas les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Détendez-vous !

- Quand le ministère apprendra qu'on a laissé un garçon et une fille durant toute une nuit, seuls, on aura des problèmes ! C'est contre l'éthique !

- Et, à votre avis, d'où viennent les rumeurs comme quoi Mr Malefoy n'est pas un saint ? Si ces rumeurs sont vraies, c'est qu'il a passé des nuits auprès de jeunes filles, et que cela se sait.

Cette remarque avait calmement été faite par Rogue. Remarqua à laquelle Aldwin ne trouva rien à redire, à la grande satisfaction du maître des potions qui, ayant passé un mauvais moment avec Mentha, trouvait plaisir à rabaisser quiconque lui tendait une perche.

Les quatre professeurs arrivèrent enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

- Elle est fermée… constata Hagrid. Ils ont sûrement dû la fermer de l'intérieur. Je vais frapper plus fort…

- Non, ils dorment sûrement, intervint McGonagall. Ils ont eu une nuit mouvementée (« Ils ne sont pas les seuls ! » pensa Rogue) et le mieux serait de les réveiller doucement, pas en tambourinant à la porte. Ils vont croire qu'ils sont attaqués !

- D'autant plus que, connaissant nos lascars, ils ont sûrement utilisé un sort pour fermer la porte, dit Rogue.

- Oh ? Oui… sûrement, admit Hagrid, penaud.

Rogue sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora !_

Ils entendirent le déclic de la serrure. McGonagall sortit sa baguette à son tour et lança un sort d'Insonorisation pour que le bruit qu'elle est ses collègues ne manqueraient pas de faire, ne réveille pas trop brusquement les deux étudiants. Après ça, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et entrèrent, Hagrid en tête.

Ils découvrirent des tasses de thé sur la table.

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient bu du thé, remarqua Hagrid en lançant un regard au professeur de Runes anciennes.

- Apparemment, ils n'ont pas fait que ça ! répliqua Aldwin en montrant le lit du doigt.

Les trois autres professeurs s'approchèrent du lit où ils virent… Maena pelotée contre Malefoy qui l'entourait fermement de ses bras.

- Alors ? fit Runick. N'avais-je pas raison ?

- Non ! répliqua Hagrid. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux !

- Vous êtes bien naïf, mon cher Rubeus…

Mais Rogue n'écoutait pas ce que Runick et Hagrid se disaient. Il regardait les deux jeunes gens qui dormaient. En fait, il regardait plus précisément Malefoy. Son élève avait une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue : il paraissait détendu et heureux. Quant à Maena, elle était tout simplement angélique.

« Comme Aria ! » pensa immédiatement Rogue.

- C'est fou… murmura McGonagall qui regardait également les adolescents endormis. Quand je pense qu'ils s'insultaient et se battaient comme des chiffonniers à la moindre occasion…

- C'est sûr que, maintenant, leurs "combats" auront lieu d'une toute autre manière ! fit Runick, acerbe.

- Vous allez arrêter avec ça ?! s'exclama Hagrid.

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, assura Rogue.

- Bien sûr, qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! dit Hagrid.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda Runick.

- Car elle est comme Aria, répondit McGonagall.

Hagrid et Rogue étaient d'accord avec le professeur de métamorphose. Maena ressemblait à sa mère en beaucoup de points. Et jamais Aria n'aurait agi de façon répréhensible en pareille circonstance. E devait être pareil pour sa fille.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit Hagrid.

- Vous en semblez convaincus… remarqua Runick.

- Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Aria ! répliqua McGonagall. Car, si c'était le cas, vous ne douteriez pas de sa fille !

À ce moment-là, Rogue vit son protégé ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de reconnaître les quatre professeurs.

- Oh non ! dit-il en fourrant son visage dans le cou de Maena.

Rogue aurait été prêt à parier qu'il avait renforcé son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

- Il n'a pas l'air super emballé de nous voir… remarqua Runick.

- Peut-être n'a-t-il pas supporté de vous voir Aldwin –vous qui êtes si rabat-joie – après avoir passé une bonne nuit… dit Severus.

- Comment ? s'indigna Runick.

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! s'exclama McGonagall. Ça me donne presque envie de vous retirer des points !

Les deux professeurs se turent, comme deux élèves réprimandés. Le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers le lit et toucha le bras de Malefoy. Celui-ci se retira du cou de la jeune fille et rouvrit les yeux. On voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré continuer à dormir dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Avec un soupir résigné, il secoua légèrement Maena.

- Hum ! protesta la jeune fille en se serrant un peu plus contre Malefoy et en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Black… dit-il doucement. On a de la visite…

- Hum…

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les paroles de Malefoy se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au cerveau embrumé de sommeil de Maena, celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda.

- De la visite… ?

Malefoy lui désigna les quatre professeurs du menton, qui se trouvaient au dos de Maena. Elle tourna la tête et vit, effectivement, les quatre enseignants. Se frottant les yeux et bâillant, Maena se décolla de Malefoy et se redressa, toute échevelée.

- Keski's passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Il se passe que vous avez passé la nuit ici, seule avec un jeune homme, et que ça m'étonnerait que nous n'ayez fait que boire du thé ! dit Runick avec du reproche dans la voix.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils sous les sous-entendus du professeur. Quant à Hagrid, il lança un regard noir à Aldwin.

- Ah… Ben si, on a bu du thé, dit Maena.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ! ajouta Malefoy, voyant que Maena n'avait pas compris ce que sous-entendait le professeur de Runes anciennes.

Maena, elle, continuait de se frotter les yeux et émergeait doucement du sommeil.

- Vous voulez dire, monsieur Malefoy, qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous durant cette nuit ? demanda Runick, soupçonneux.

Maena, qui recouvrait ses esprits, regarda son professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et qu'aurait-il dû se passer entre Malefoy et moi, professeur ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Ce qui aurait dû se passer ? répéta Runick. Dois-je réellement vous faire un dessin ?

Maena se tourna vers Malefoy, abasourdie.

- Il s'imagine qu'on a couché ensemble ? dit Maena.

- Je crois que c'est en effet ce qu'il croit, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras et en hochant la tête.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Maena en se tournant vers Runick tandis que Malefoy approuvait la Gryffondor avec moult hochements de tête.

- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air bien quand on vous a trouvée dans les bras de ce jeune monsieur, remarqua Runick. C'était n'importe quoi, ça ?

Maena ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre, de toute façon ?

- Black a peur des orages, dit Malefoy.

Maena rougit et se tourna vers le Serpentard en s'écriant :

- C'est même pas vrai !!

- Oh que si ! Tu tremblais tellement fort que je sentais les vibrations du matelas ! J'ai dû te prendre dans mes bras qu'on que t'arrêtes enfin de trembler !

- Désolée d'avoir imposé cela à sa Majesté Malefoy !

- Oh, mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là ! C'était très agréable ! En plus, tu sens bon la pêche !

Maena rougit encore plus et se détourna de Malefoy pour ne pas voir son petit sourire en coin qu'il ne manquerait pas d'afficher.

- Je retourne à l'infirmerie ! dit-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet et fit apparaître ses pantoufles.

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas fait apparaître hier soir ? s'étonna Malefoy.

- Je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment en état pour jeter un sort de Transfert, dit la jeune fille. J'ai toujours du mal avec ce sort. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été pratique pour courir dans la boue…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en remerciant Hagrid pour la veille.

- Y a pas de quoi, voyons ! dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Maena sourit et McGonagall s'approcha de son élève.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Miss Black, dit-elle.

Maena hocha la tête et sortit, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Malefoy, avant que McGonagall ne lui cache la vue.

Une fois qu'ils furent entre hommes, les trois professeurs se tournèrent vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci n'aima pas le regard accusateur du professeur de Runes anciennes.

- Vous allez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?! s'exclama Malefoy. C'est agaçant !

- Vous n'avez rien à dire ? s'enquit le professeur Runick.

- Si ! dit Malefoy. J'ai pas touché à un cheveu de Black… enfin, si… Mais il ne s'est _absolument_ rien passé !

« Et ce qui s'est passé ne te regarde pas ! » ajouta Malefoy en lui-même.

- Voyez-vous ça ! N'aviez-vous pas l'air béat lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?

- Peut-être. Et ça peut s'expliquer très simplement : j'ai passé une bonne nuit, pour une fois ! Mais pas de la façon dont vous croyez ! Nous n'avons rien fait !

Il sortit du lit et remit chaussettes et chaussures à ses pieds.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeurs, je vais rentrer au château !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte mais Severus l'attrapa par le bras.

- Malefoy… ?

- Il ne s'est RIEN passé ! s'écria Malefoy.

- Je sais…

Malefoy regarda son professeur avec surprise.

- Alors, lâchez-moi !

- Je voudrais d'abord vous poser une question… Pourquoi avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Oui ? insista Rogue en observant son élève dans les yeux. Est-ce parce que vous avez passé une nuit avec une fille dans les bras ou parce que vous avez passé la nuit avec _Miss Black_ dans les bras ?

L'élève et le professeur s'observaient, sous les regards attentifs de Runick et Hagrid. Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas et Rogue savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de roue et sortit de la cabane de Hagrid. Les trois professeurs le virent se diriger vers le château.

« Pas besoin de mots… On lit tout dans ses yeux » pensa Rogue.

°o0o°

« Que ce soit une _fille_ ou _Black_, c'est quoi la différence ?! Black n'est-elle pas une fille ?! Et puis, en quoi ça le regarde, de toute façon ?! Il n'est pas mon père !! »

Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de sa salle commune. Là, une jeune fille de cinquième année l'attendait. La veille, après sa rupture avec la blonde, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait être sa nouvelle petite copine. Il avait accepté en précisant bien qu'il ne s'attacherait pas.

- Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour apparaître ! T'étais où ?

- Quelque part, répondit rudement Malefoy.

« J'l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là ! » songea-t-il.

Elizabeth –surnommée Eli- sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux entre le bleu et le vert et une voix cristalline. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malefoy répondit à ce baiser pour la forme car il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser celle qui était sa "petite amie".

À la fin du baiser, il lui demanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, ton parfum ?

- Oh ! Rien de spécial. Juste un parfum qui sent la pêche.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… dit Malefoy.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement et longuement, respirant son parfum à la pêche.

« Maintenant, je sais… je sais pourquoi j'ai passé une aussi bonne nuit… »


	51. Elle cours, elle court, la rumeur

Chapitre 50 : Elle court, elle court, la rumeur…

- Alors ainsi, vous sortez ensemble ? dit Maena à Ron et Hermione en marchant avec ses amis dans les couloirs. C'est pas pour dire, mais il était temps !

- Oh oui ! acquiesça Harry.

Hermione rougit et Ron fut embarrassé. Maena sourit.

- En tout cas, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! leur dit-elle, les embarrassant encore plus (oui, c'est fait exprès !). Dis Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais être ton témoin le jour de ton mariage ?

Hermione était à présent aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et Ron ne savait plus où se mettre. Harry se mit à rire.

- Euh… Tu crois pas que tu brûles les étapes ? demanda Ron. On est ensemble que depuis hier !

Maena éclata de rire devant la mine des deux protagonistes.

- C'est pour du rire ! rassura-t-elle. Juste pour voir comment vous alliez réagir !

Maena sourit en voyant les mines rouges de ses amis. En réalité, elle était très heureuse pour eux, même si elle les taquinait.

- Je vois que l'invasion des Acromentules a eu du bon. C'est cool !

- On a quoi comme cours ? demanda Ron, désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Métamorphose, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu sais que tu as posé la question il y a cinq minutes ?

- Ah oui ? sembla s'étonner Ron.

Maena regardait ses trois amis en souriant. En fait, elle les enviait ! Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis le bal d'Halloween. Et maintenant, Ron et Hermione aussi formaient un couple. En fait, quasi tous ses camarades de classe avait quelqu'un… tout le monde sauf elle… Neville sortait avec Parvati, Lavande avec Seamus, Dean avec une élève de Serdaigle de cinquième année… et même Luna sortait avec un garçon : Justin Finch-Fletchley qui aimait son côté "bizarre".

« Et moi, chuis encore et toujours célibataire… » pensa tristement Maena.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Ron et à Harry qu'elle avait passé la nuit en compagnie de Malefoy. Seules Ginny et Hermione étaient au courant. Et, bien sûr, Ginny lui avait demandé une énième fois si elle ne tombait pas amoureuse du Serpentard… Maena avait répondu que non… avec toutefois moins de conviction que les fois précédente. Néanmoins, elle ne donna pas de détails sur cette nuit où s'étaient succédés peur, soulagement, colère, excuses et confidences.

Alors qu'elle repensait à la nuit de l'avant-veille à la veille, elle fut ramenée par la voix d'Harry qui prononça son nom.

- Quoi, Maena ? demanda la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Rien, répondit Harry. Je disais juste qu'il ne manquait plus qu'à te trouver un petit ami.

- Comment ça, me trouver un petit ami ? Je suis très bien capable de me choisir un petit copain toute seule !

- Ouais, la preuve : t'es encore célibataire ! remarqua Ron.

- Et alors ? se défendit Maena. Ce n'est pas une tare !

- Et pourquoi pas ce Poufsouffle avec lequel tu pares tout le temps en botanique ? proposa Harry.

- Le Poufsouffle… ? répéta Maena en réfléchissant. Ah ? Alphonse Elric ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon et gentil, mais il est amoureux de Windy, de Serdaigle.

- La fille de cinquième qui est dingue de mécanique ? demanda Hermione.

- Celle-là même, dit Maena.

- Le grand frère, alors ? dit Ron. Le blond, là…

- Edward ? Lui, il est amoureux de Rose, qui est dans la même classe que lui. C'est Alphonse qui me l'a dit.

- Ou bien alors… ? commença Hermione.

- Ah non, stop ! dit Maena en rentrant dans la classe de métamorphose où presque tous les élèves étaient présents.

- Et pourquoi stop ? demanda Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Car c'est un domaine de ma vie privée qui ne regarde que moi !

- Mais…

- Et personne d'autre ! précisa Maena.

Ses trois amis sourirent de façon moqueuse devant l'embarras de Maena.

- Arrêtez de sourire ainsi, je vais finir par mal le prendre… dit Maena.

Soudain, quelqu'un passa derrière elle et lui mit la main aux fesses. Sans plus réfléchir, Maena poussa un petit cri et, dans un geste instinctif, se retourna pour envoyer son poing sur cette personne avec force. Son poing atteignit sa cible qui tituba et fit trois pas en arrière. Il se trouvait que c'était Théodore Nott, de Serpentard. Celui-ci se frottait la joue.

- Non mais, tu te prends pour qui, Nott ! s'écria Maena, rouge de honte et de colère. Je t'interdis de me toucher !

- Bah, fit le Serpentard, je me disais que comme tu as goûté à un Serpentard, tu voudrais peut-être renouveler l'expérience avec un autre Serpentard…

- T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu sais, c'est pas bon de prendre une potion de Folie, le matin !

Le sourire de Nott s'élargit.

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas fou, je te rassure. Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes bien amusés, Drago et toi, durant la nuit d'avant-hier que vous avez passée ensemble…

Maena pâlit tandis que le reste des Serpentard écoutaient, intéressés. Les Gryffondor, pour leur part, s'insurgeaient devant pareils sous-entendus.

- T'es complètement fou, Nott ! dit Ron.

- Ouais, complètement, compléta Dean.

- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas au courant, vous ! répliqua Nott.

- Et au courant de quoi ? fit froidement Harry.

Nott sourit de plus belle et se tourna vers le Survivant.

- Du fait que votre chère amie a passé toute la nuit avec Drago dans la cabane de ce lourdaud de Hagrid avant-hier, lors de l'invasion des araignées géantes.

- Ça s'appelle des Acromentules ! lui précisa Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua Nott.

Hermione et Neville durent retenir Ron qui mourait d'envie de lui écrase le nez, à ce maudit Serpentard (ce sont ses propres mots…). Maena, elle, avait très envie que Ron soit libre pour lui écraser le nez.

Nott reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Alors, Black, tu as passé une bonne nuit, avec Malefoy ?

Maena ne répondit pas et fusilla le Serpentard du regard.

- On ne veut pas répondre ? se moqua Nott. On va alors demander à l'autre protagoniste.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Maena. Celle-ci se retourna et vit, dans l'encadrement de la porte Malefoy et Zabini. Malefoy regardait Nott et Maena en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers sa place, suivi de son ami. Nott se dirigea vers lui, bousculant violemment Maena au passage.

Malefoy s'était assis et sortait calmement ses affaires de son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Nott ? demanda Malefoy.

- Juste te poser une question : elle est comment, Black, au lit ?

Maena fut rouge d'indignation. Malefoy regarda Nott en haussant un sourcil.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? interrogea-t-il.

- Joue pas l'innocent ! répliqua Nott. J'ai entendu dire –de source sûre- que tu avais passé la nuit avec Black dans la cabane de Hagrid avant-hier !

- Et alors ?

Des murmures parcoururent la classe. Les Gryffondor regardaient Maena en attendant qu'elle nie… ce qu'elle ne fit pas…

- Et alors ? répéta Nott. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que vous avez gentiment discuté autour d'une tasse de thé et qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre !?

- Et ben si, figure-toi, dit Malefoy. On a bu du thé et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ! Et maintenant, si tu pouvais m'oublier, ça m'arrangerait…

Mais Théodore Nott n'en avait pas fini…

- Il paraît même que –toujours d'après ma source sûre- vous dormiez étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Maena.

- Et c'est qui, ta source sûre ? s'enquit froidement Malefoy.

- J'ai entendu Runick le dire à Sithya, ce matin !

Runick ? Ils n'en revenaient pas.

« Quel con ce prof ! » pensa Malefoy.

« Il aurait pas pu se taire, non ? » pensa Maena.

Nott se désintéressa de Malefoy et s'approcha de Maena.

- Il a même dit que Malefoy avec l'air extatique, quand il l'a vu, continua Nott. Tu dois vraiment avoir un don pour faire monter les hommes au septième ciel et j'aimerais que tu me mont…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Maena, exaspérée et honteuse, venait de lui assener un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Finalement, pas besoin de Ron pour lui écraser le nez. Nott recula, la main plaquée sur son nez.

- Ça soulage ! dit Maena.

- Maena… soupira Hermione.

- Merde ! Tu m'as cassé le nez, sérieux ! dit Nott dont le nez saignait abondamment.

- C'était bien le but recherché ! dit Maena. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi !

- T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! insulta Nott.

Maena allait se ruer sur le Serpentard mais Harry et Ron la retinrent fermement.

- Laisse tomber, Maena, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! lui dit Harry.

- Jamais personne ne m'a insulté de la sorte en espérant s'en sortir indemne !

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda une voix à la porte de la classe.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir leur professeur à l'allure sévère : McGonagall. Celle-ci s'approcha de Nott et de Maena –que ses deux amis avaient lâchée.

- Et bien, que vous est-il arrivé, Nott ?

- C'est Black qui m'a frappé, professeur.

- Mauviette ! maugréa Maena.

McGonagall se tourna vers Maena avec une expression peu rassurante sur le visage.

- Est-ce vrai, Miss Black ?

- Oui, avoua Maena.

- Je vois. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor et vous resterez à la fin du cours. Mr Nott, allez à l'infirmerie. Miss Moon, accompagnez-le.

Amandine Moon sortit avec Nott.

- Maintenant, asseyez-vous tous à votre place !

- Au moins, une bonne chose sort de cet incident, murmura Ron à Harry. Ça fait deux Serpentard en moins !

Hermione, qui l'avait entendu, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Maena écouta le cours d'une oreille…

°o0o°

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ginny les avait rejoints et ils lui avaient expliqué la mésaventure de la jeune fille. Maintenant, ils attendaient le retour de leur amie. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des murmures.

- Voilà Maena ! dit Ginny.

En effet, Maena venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers ses amis. Le silence se fit sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle soupira longuement.

- Alors ? interrogea Ron. Verdict ?

- Alors, ben chuis en retenue ce soir ! répondit Maena. Et tous les soirs de la semaine !

- Et Nott ?

- Lui, il est en retenue demain soir… Et seulement demain soir !

Elle remarqua alors que quasi toute la Grande Salle la regardait en murmurant.

- Et ben dis donc ! Elles vont vite, les rumeurs, ici ! dit-elle.

- Ça se propage comme une véritable traînée de poudre ! dit Harry qui avait déjà connu ça.

- C'est plus rapide qu'à Beauxbâtons, constata Maena. Génial…

Puis, Maena se mit à manger comme quatre, voulant à tout prix éviter ce sujet. Harry et Ron ne posèrent pas de questions sur ce qu'elle leur avait caché. Leurs petites amies les avaient déjà mis au courant pendant qu'ils l'attendaient…


	52. La tentative des Poufsouffle

Chapitre 51 : La tentative des Poufsouffle

Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondor avait Histoire de la magie avec le professeur fantôme, Binns. Tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena s'y dirigeaient, cette dernière pestait contre McGonagall.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! dit-elle. Pourquoi me mettre en retenue alors que c'est l'autre qui me cherche des misères ?!

- Peut-être parce que tu lui as cassé le nez ? proposa Ron.

- Il est même pas cassé, son pif ! répliqua Maena. Et puis, on n'a pas idée de mettre sa main aux fesses des filles !

Elle soupira longuement.

- C'est dommage que McGonagall ne soit pas aussi favorable aux Gryffondor que Rogue l'est avec les Serpentard ! On perdrait beaucoup moins de points !

- C'est clair, dit Harry.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire en retenue ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée… répondit Maena. Et franchement, je m'en fiche !

- Tu devras sans doute nettoyer des toilettes ou un truc du genre… commenta Ron.

- Du moment que Peeves se trouve loin –très loin !- de moi, il y a pas de problèmes !

- Hey ! Black !

Les quatre Gryffondor se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille de Serpentard de cinquième année.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Maena en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

- J'aimerais te parler.

- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Malefoy, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, soupira la Gryffondor.

La Serpentard la considéra avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Euh… En effet, c'est en partie ce que je voulais savoir… dit-elle. Mais j'aimerais te parler quand même… seule à seule, si possible.

Maena regarda la jeune fille quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers ses trois amis.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Mais… c'est une Serpentard ! fit Ron.

- Et alors ? dit Maena. T'inquiètes, je sais me défendre, si besoin était !

- Mais…

- Ron, dit Maena. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre au bout du couloir.

- Mais…

- Ron, dit Hermione en passant son bras sous le sien et en lui décochant un sourire cajoleur. Nous allons l'attendre au bout du couloir. De là, on verra ce qui se passera dans le couloir, d'accord ?

Son petit ami allait protester mais le sourire d'Hermione parvint à l'en dissuader.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il finalement.

Et les trois Gryffondor s'éloignèrent, laissant Maena et la jeune fille de Serpentard.

- Bien, dit cette dernière, je serai brève parce que je dois aller en Botanique.

- Je t'écoute, dit Maena. Mais avant ça, qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth Elatya. Et je voudrais savoir une chose : que s'est-il passé avec Drago ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Maena. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous ! Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de coucher avec lui !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! répliqua Eli. Et il s'est obligatoirement passé quelque chose ! Il n'est plus vraiment le même.

Maena regardait la Serpentard avec de gros yeux.

- Plus le même ? répéta-t-elle. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je le sens, il a changé. Et ça ne peut être qu'à cause de toi !

- A cause de moi ? Nan mais, tu crois quoi ? Que je lui ai jeté un sort ? Non, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est lui dire ma façon de penser.

Eli la regarda incrédule.

- Tu lui as dit ta façon de penser ? A Malefoy… ? Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire…

- Non, pas trop, en effet… dit Maena en se rappelant sa douleur au poignet, heureusement disparue.

- Ça doit être ça, alors…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a changé du côté négatif ? Il est pire qu'avant, si c'est possible ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit Eli en faisant non de la tête. Je dirai que tu lui as ouvert les yeux… Mais sur quel sujet lui as-tu ta façon de penser…

- Euh…

« Je peux pas lui dire que je trouvais dégueulasse qu'il sorte avec des filles justes pour coucher avec elles et qu'il ne ressent rien pour ces filles… » pensa Maena.

- Euh… je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre qu'il insulte les Gryffondor… Et que j'en avais marre qu'il dise des choses méchantes sur mon père…

« Ouf… » pensa Maena en se disant qu'après tout, elle ne mentait qu'à moitié.

Soudain, elle surprit l'expression horrifiée de son interlocutrice.

- Euh… ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton parfum… c'est quoi ?

- Mon parfum ? fit Maena, surprise. C'est juste un parfum qui sent la pêche. Pourquoi ?

Maena commença à s'inquiéter en la voyant fortement pâlir.

- Hey ! Ça va pas ? Tu vas pas tomber dans les vapes, hein ?

Eli secoua la tête et la garda baissée.

- Je… je comprends pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Maena, interloquée.

- Pourquoi… il sort avec moi…

Puis, la Serpentard fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Maena la regarda partir, se sentant coupable pour une faute inconnue d'elle.

*****

Et la semaine de retenue commença pour Maena. Tous les soirs, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall pour subir ses retenues. Nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, trier les bons reins de lapins des mauvais, nettoyer la volière des hiboux et chouettes… Bref, McGonagall semblait vouloir de toutes ses forces faire entrer dans la tête de Maena qu'elle ferait bien de calmer ses instincts combattifs et de suivre le règlement.

Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Maena pestait contre sa directrice de maison. De plus, elle devait subir les moqueries et les sous-entendus de bons nombres d'élèves qui croyaient la rumeur. Certains garçons avaient même des propos très déplacés… Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela. Sans ses amis auprès d'elle, elle aurait déjà sauté aux cous de bons nombres d'élèves…

Le soir de son avant-dernière retenue, McGonagall lui fit nettoyer un couloir du sixième étage entièrement dévasté par Peeves. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle eut récupéré sa baguette magique chez sa _chère_ directrice de maison, c'est exténuée et sa robe de sorcière sous le bras qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour rejoindre avec empressement son lit qui lui manquait tant.

En marchant, Maena bâilla une énième fois. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna rapidement, craignant l'apparition d'une Acromentule. Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un couloir vide éclairé par des torches. Elle reprit sa marche, s'obligeant à être méfiante tout de même. Sait-on jamais avec ces stupides araignées géantes !

Elle marchait à présent dans un long couloir quand soudain…

- _Experlliamus !_

La baguette de Maena, que celle-ci tenait fermement dans sa main, lui échappa soudainement. Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put pour voir sa précieuse baguette magique atterrir dans la main d'un garçon de septième année de Poufsouffle. Ce dernier n'était pas seul : un de ses camarades de maison l'accompagnait.

- Très drôle ! dit-elle avec moquerie. Vraiment, je suis morte de rire… Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais c'est tout comme, alors rendez-moi ma baguette.

- Qu'on te rende ta baguette ? Hum… Qu'en dis-tu, Christopher ?

- J'en dis que non, Marc. Ce sera plus amusant si elle n'a pas sa baguette.

Maena se raidit et blêmit. Ces prénoms ne lui étaient pas inconnus ! Elle entendait encore parfaitement les paroles d'Edward Elric : " Ben… Marc Carstone et Christopher Richards ont l'intention de… euh… comment dire... ? … de te… violer ! " Elle se souvenait aussi de Malefoy les attaquant à la Bibliothèque et Zabini Blaise qui sous-entendait que Malefoy l'avait fait pour l'aider…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, sentant la crainte lui nouer complètement l'estomac.

- Pourquoi tu recules devant nous ? demanda Christopher qui n'était pas très mince ni très beau.

Maena dit un nouveau pas en arrière, sentant ses temps battre.

- Oui, pourquoi recules-tu ? demanda Marc avec un sourire que Maena qualifia de tout simplement ignoble.

Il était grand, maigre mais encore plus moche que son compagnon.

Maena recula encore, en proie à une intense panique intérieure.

- On ne te fera pas de mal, ajoute Marc. Il suffira d'être gentille avec nous…

Ce fut le signal. Faisant volte-face, elle s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible. Mais elle savait qu'ils la suivaient : elle entendait leurs pas rapides derrière elle. Le mieux qu'elle pourrait faire, c'est atteindre sa salle commune pour y être en sécurité. Sans baguette, elle ne saurait pas se défendre…

Courant toujours à perdre haleine, Maena entendait les deux garçons se rapprocher de plus en plus à chaque mètre. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils finiraient par la rattraper : ils avaient de plus grandes jambes qu'elle…

Soudain, ses pieds s'entremêlèrent et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Maléfice du Croche-Pied… » constata-t-elle en sentant le goût âcre du sang s'insinuer dans sa bouche : elle avait maintenant la lèvre fendue à cause de la chute.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on la plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur de pierres. Elle entendit alors des bruits de vêtement déchiré et ouvrit les yeux. Christopher, rouge à cause des efforts fournis dans la course, prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à déchiré la robe de sorcière noire que la jeune fille avait lâchée. Marc la maintenait contre le mur.

- Tu nous as bien fait courir ! dit Christopher, encore essoufflé.

- Mais pour rien, vu qu'on a quand même réussi à te rattraper, dit Marc.

- Lâche-moi !!

Et elle entreprit à se débattre comme un beau diable. Elle entendit un grognement de douleur et sut qu'elle avait réussi à toucher Marc. Mais, bientôt, elle fut dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste car Christopher était venu aidé son ami à maintenir Maena contre le mur.

- Garce !

- Lâchez-moi !! cria Maena.

- Qu'on te lâche ?

- Après tout le mal qu'on a eu à te rattraper ?

- Sûrement pas ! firent-ils en chœur.

Christopher tira sur la chemise de la jeune fille qui se déchira. Elle commença à crier.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ?! _Silencio !_

Plus aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et continua à se débattre. Elle sentit des mains caresser sans retenue sa poitrine et ses cuisses et sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses paupières. Elle continuait de se débattre, voulant se soustraire à ces mains dont le contact la révulsait.

- Oh… Mais ne serait-ce pas des larmes que je vois, là ?

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait durement le menton et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Mais si, Christopher. Ce sont bien des larmes ! affirma Marc.

Et il posa durement et brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« De l'aide… » implora-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et aurait voulu mourir plutôt que subir ce qu'elle allait subir. Se décollant d'elle, Marc lui sourit. Un sourire pervers.

- Et si tu nous montrais comment tu as réussi à séduire Drago Malefoy, hein ?

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme de Poufsouffle et la lui serra.

- Pourquoi ne pas me le demander à moi, dans ce cas ?

Marc se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Drago avant de se recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage. Marc fit plusieurs pas en arrière en chancelant et lâcha Maena. Ensuite, Drago se tourna vers Christopher et lui assena, à lui aussi, un coup de poing dans le visage, lui faisant lâcher prise sur Maena. Les deux Poufsouffle sortirent alors leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers le Serpentard. Lorsque les premières étincelles jaillirent, Maena ferma les yeux et se couvrit le visage de ses mains, sans savoir si le sort avait atteint sa cible, mais en espérant que la réponse soit non. Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de lutte, de coups qu'on s'échangeait, de grognements de douleur, de frustration.

Puis, ce fut le silence dans le couloir. Un silence seulement troublé par les sanglots étouffés de Maena. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la jeune fille sursauta et repoussa le quelqu'un qui l'avait touchée, dans un geste instinctif. Elle recula et arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle reconnut le Serpentard.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

Il était décoiffé et ses vêtements étaient un peu en pagaille. Pleurant un peu plus, Maena se jeta contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne la repoussait pas.

La sentant bouleversée et choquée, Drago l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, pendant un certain temps durant lequel Maena se calma.

Lorsqu'elle se fut totalement calmée, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et Maena en profita pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Ça va ? redemanda Drago.

Elle fit oui de la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Drago sortit alors sa baguette magique et la sortit du sortilège de mutisme et soigna sa lèvre fendue.

- Merci… dit-elle. Heureusement que tu… tu étais là… ou ils… ils…

- Chut, ne pense plus à ça ! J'étais là et ils ne t'ont rien fait, ok ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête à nouveau.

- J'ai eu… si peur… !

Il la sentit trembler et comprit qu'elle tremblait aussi bien de peur que de froid à cause de ses vêtements déchirés. Il retira alors sa robe de sorcier et la mit sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Enfile-la, lui dit-il doucement. Ce sera un peu grand, mais bon.

- Merci…

Et elle enfila la robe de sorcier du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci regardait les Poufsouffle avec dégoût et mépris. C'est alors que Maena remarqua qu'ils étaient inconscients sur le sol.

- Ils ont ma baguette ! dit-elle soudain.

Drago pointa s baguette et dit :

- _Accio baguette de Maena !_

Et la baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans la main du jeune homme qui la lui tendit.

- Merci.

Et elle récupéra sa chère baguette magique.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé ? demanda Drago en regardant les corps inconscients.

- Parce qu'ils me l'avaient prise ! Comment veux-tu que j'utilise ma baguette s'ils l'avaient dans leur poche ?!

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ton bracelet.

- Mon bracelet… ?

Mais oui ! Son bracelet de Protection acheté chez Fred et George !

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je… n'y ai pas pensé…

- Le choc, je suppose.

- Mais… Comment sais-tu… que j'ai ce bracelet… ?

- Je l'ai remarqué quand on était chez Hagrid…

- Ah…

Il ramassa les lambeaux de la robe de sorcière de Maena et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago prit ensuite la main de la jeune fille et la serra.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Elle pensa alors qu'elle le remerciait beaucoup, ce soir-là… Mais avec raison.

Et c'est ainsi, main dans la main, que Drago raccompagna Maena jusque devant le portrait de sa salle commune.

- Voilà, dit-il.

- Encore merci, dit Maena. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Et là, il lui prit son menton, leva son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, doucement, il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser. Il était si doux…

Lorsqu'il prit fin, Drago regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- Voilà. Il n'y pas de plus beaux remerciements, sauf peut-être l'un de tes sourires… Allez, va dormir maintenant !

Après quoi il tourna les talons et partit.

Maena, donna le mot de passe et entra. Telle une somnambule, elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, se coucha dans son lit et referma le baldaquin. Elle se mit en boule sur ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, s'endormant avec le parfum de Malefoy sur elle.


	53. Le lendemain du cauchemar

Chapitre 52 : Le lendemain du cauchemar

Le réveil sonna. Lentement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de frustration : elle faisait un si beau rêve ! Se levant néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle trouva le dortoir silencieux, Lavande et Parvati assises sur leurs lits, ne pipant mot, comme c'était normalement leur habitude. Lavande alla dans la salle de bain et Hermione interrogea Parvati du regard. Celle-ci pointa un doigt sur le lit de Maena dont les baldaquins étaient toujours tirés.

- Elle est peut-être malade ? argua doucement Parvati.

Fronçant les sourcils parce qu'elle sentait que son amie avait un problème, Hermione se dirigea vers le lit de Maena.

- Maena ? chuchota-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

- Maena ?

Toujours rien.

Lorsque Lavande et Parvati sortirent du dortoir, laissant Hermione seule avec Maena, l'érudite appela :

- Maena ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas… je peux ouvrir ton baldaquin ?

Le silence lui répondit, si bien que, pendant une seconde, Hermione douta que son amie soit réellement là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les rideaux, elle eut un choc en voyant Maena, parfaitement éveillée, mais en position de fœtus.

- J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais ouvrir mon baldaquin… remarqua Maena en fixant le vide.

- Maena ? Mais, que t'arrive-t-il ? Et pourquoi tu portes une robe de _sorcier _? Et de _Serpentard,_ qui plus est !

Maena se mit en position assise et Hermione put voir que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges.

- C'est celle de Malefoy…

- Malefoy ? Que t'a-t-il fait, celui-là ! Je te jure que je vais finir par le castrer !

- Il ne m'a rien fait… rien du tout…

- On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et que tu as beaucoup pleuré…

- J'ai pleuré avant de m'endormir… et je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup, en effet… Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Malefoy…

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione en fut toute retournée. La seule fois où elle avait vu Maena pleurer autant, c'était le jour où Harry lui raconta la mort de son père…

- Maena ?! s'inquiéta Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car Maena se jeta contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle tremblait et l'érudite put aisément le remarquer. Ce qui la surprit encore plus, venant de Maena qui se montrait d'habitude très forte.

- Dis-moi tout ! dit Hermione ne lui caressant les cheveux. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Et Maena raconta, d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots, la tentative de viol des Poufsouffle, le sauvetage de Malefoy et le fait qu'il l'ait raccompagnée jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui raconta même le baiser.

- S'il n'avait… pas… été là… ils m'auraient… violée !

- Chut ! Calme-toi ! Il était là et il t'a sauvée. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ?

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, essayant d'apaiser son amie qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais j'ai eu si peur…

- Je m'en doute…

Elle consola son amie, la berçant et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Après quelques minutes, Maena dit :

- Je crois… que je vais… rester ici, aujourd'hui…

- Ça vaut mieux, approuva Hermione.

Maena se détacha de son amie et réussit à lui sourire.

- Merci… pour le réconfort…

- C'est normal, voyons !

- Oui… Tu peux le dire… à Harry et à Ron ? Je n'aurais… pas le courage de la raconter… une deuxième fois.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais… pour le baiser…

Maena rougit.

- Motus et bouche cousue ! promit Hermione.

- Merci, dit Maena. Merci beaucoup.

Et Hermione partit, peinée de laissée son amie ainsi. Elle arriva dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Elle est où, Maena ? demanda Ron.

- Elle ne vient pas aujourd'hui, dit Hermione. Venez, je vous expliquerai en route…

Et elle les entraîna en dehors de la salle commune. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle, la jeune fille leur raconte la "mésaventure" de Maena en oubliant le passage du baiser (qu'elle raconterait uniquement à Ginny quand l'occasion se présentera). Après avoir entendu les paroles d'Hermione, Ginny était pâle d'horreur et les garçons rouges de colère.

- C'est qui ces deux Poufsouffle qui s'en sont pris à elle ?! demanda Ron avec colère tout en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Pour leur faire comprendre le sens du mot "castration" ! ajouta Harry avec haine.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Je ne sais même pas si Maena le sais elle-même…

- Et comment va-t-elle ? interrogea Ginny.

- Elle est sous le choc, répondit Hermione. C'est normal.

Ses mais hochèrent la tête. Ron et Harry jetèrent ensuite un regard assassin vers la table des Poufsouffle.

- Si jamais la main sur ceux qui ont fait ça, je les tue ! dit Ron avec hargne.

- En tout cas, heureusement que Malefoy était là, dit Ginny.

*****

Après le cours de Sortilèges, qu'ils avaient avec les Serpentard, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, pour le déjeuner.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en expliquant ce qu'ils feraient aux Poufsouffle s'ils leur tombaient sous la main, une silhouette se planta devant eux. C'était Malefoy.

- Granger ! Viens ici, j'veux te poser une question !

Sa voix était autoritaire.

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends, toi ! fit Ron.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir adressé la parole, Weasley ! répliqua Malefoy.

- Ptet bien ! rétorqua Ron. Mais si tu veux dire quelque chose à Hermione, tu le dis à nous aussi ou tu continues ton chemin !

- Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait presque agressif, le bon roi ouistiti ! se moqua le Serpentard.

Si Harry n'avait pas retenue son ami, il se serait sûrement littéralement jeté sur Malefoy.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les garçons, j'arrive, dit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, mais Ron essaya de protester.

- Mais…

Mais Hermione était déjà partie avec Malefoy. Arrivés dans un couloir désert, la Gryffondor s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement la jeune fille.

- Euh… Juste savoir…

Il semblait hésiter et se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant chercher ses mots. Hermione fut surprise : jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça.

- Savoir quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Comment elle va… finit Malefoy.

- Maena ?

- Non, la fille de Serdaigle de troisième année… Ben oui, Black !

- Elle est sous le choc… elle a eu très peur… Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est normal.

Hermione regarda le Serpentard.

- Elle m'a tout expliqué. Merci de l'avoir protégée.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et, de toute façon, Hermione n'attendait pas de réponse car elle faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant Malefoy s'interroger sur le "tout" que Maena avait expliqué à Hermione. Lui avait-elle aussi parlé du baiser ?

- Alors ? fit Ron à l'approche de sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Comment ça, pas grand-chose ? fit Ron.

- Il voulait juste me demander des nouvelles de Maena.

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils étaient surpris.

- Sérieux ? dit Harry.

- Sérieux, affirma Hermione.

- Et ben, ça alors… chuchota Ron, tout surpris.

- Faut croire que Maena a réussi à intéresser Malefoy, sourit Hermione.

- Ouais, ben, qu'il s'intéresse pas trop à elle, quand même, hein ? fit Ron.

Et ils continuèrent leur route.

°o0o°

Après qu'elle se fut retrouvée seule, Maena essaya de se changer les idées. Elle prit d'abord une bonne douche, après quoi elle s'assit sur son lit en se disant qu'un peu de lecture l'aiderait à se détendre. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le parfum de Malefoy et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait renfilé sa robe de sorcier.

- Malefoy… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la robe pour mieux sentir son parfum.

Elle se dit ensuite qu'il fallait la lui rendre (même si elle avait très envie de la garder) et elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Kreattur ? appela-t-elle.

Il y eut un "PLOF !" sonore dans le dortoir suivit de bruits de bagarre et de couinements sauvages. Elle se leva de son lit et vit Kreattur se battre avec un Elfe de maison vêtu d'un pull en laine violet, de bonnets et de chaussettes.

- Dobby ?! s'étonna la jeune fille.

Mais les elfes semblaient plus occupés à se battre qu'à écouter la jeune fille.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle. Kreattur, je t'ordonne d'arrêter !

Mais l'elfe n'obéit pas.

- Honte à toi, Kreattur, couina Dobby. Tu devrais obéir à ta maîtresse !

- Je ne veux pas d'une maîtresse comme ça !

Maena commença à s'énerver. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et…

- ÇA SUFFIT !!! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Les deux elfes, surpris, se figèrent.

- Bien ! Maintenant, séparez-vous !

Ils obéirent et se séparèrent en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

- Maintenant, je veux des explications ! dit-elle.

Elle remarqua alors que c'était comme si elle parlait à des enfants se battant dans une cour de récréation.

Dobby prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée, Miss Maena… Il a insulté Harry Potter et je lui ai dit de retirer ce qu'il avait dit… Mais il n'a pas voulu. J'ai insisté et il m'a sauté dessus.

- Kreattur ? Est-ce vrai ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas.

- Kreattur ! J'attends une réponse ! Maintenant !

- Oui… couina l'elfe.

- Je vois. Bien, je ne veux plus que tu insultes Harry ! Ni que tu te battes ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Vos ordres seront accomplis, dit Kreattur en s'inclinant. Ah ! Quelle misère d'être au service d'une telle sorcière ! Quelle honte !

Maena soupira, connaissant le "problème" de Kreattur.

- Retourne aux cuisines ! dit-elle.

Et l'elfe disparut dans une nouveau "PLOF !". Maena se tourna vers Dobby.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, Maena Black, mademoiselle.

- Tant mieux, dit Maena avec un sourire. Je peux te demander un service, Dobby ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

Maena retira la robe de sorcier qu'elle portait et la tendit à l'elfe.

- Tu pourrais me laver ça ? demanda-t-elle. Pour cet après-midi ?

- Vous l'aurez dans une heure, promit Dobby.

- Merci !

- Mais… c'est la robe… de Mr Malefoy… constata-t-il en touchant le blason sous lequel était inscrit le nom du propriétaire.

- Euh… oui… Pourquoi ?

- Avant… j'appartenais à la famille Malefoy…

Maena en resta bouche bée.

- Et le jeune Mr Malefoy… était le seul à faire preuve de pitié envers moi… Le seul qui ne me battait pas et qui ne me rappelait pas que je devais me punir…

- C'est quelqu'un de bien… dit Maena.

Dobby haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que le jeune Mr Malefoy était-il juste indifférent… dit-il.

- Oui… c'est possible aussi, admit Maena.

- Dobby va aller laver la robe de sorcier, dit l'elfe.

Et il disparut.

Seule, Maena soupira et se coucha sur son lit. Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une évidence… Elle était amoureuse de Malefoy depuis un sacré bout de temps…

« Manquait vraiment plus que ça… »

°o0o°

Une heure plus tard, comme promit, Dobby revint lui apporter la robe de sorcier de Malefoy. Il apparut alors que Maena préparait son sac pour les cours de l'après-midi.

- Voilà, mademoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup, Dobby ! dit Maena en souriant.

- Tout pour vous servir, dit Dobby. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Promis !

Et il disparut. Maena sourit et prit son livre de potions. Elle avait décidé d'aller déjeuner et d'aller en cours l'après-midi. Ça ne servait à rien de rester à se morfondre, seule dans les dortoirs des filles !

Elle prit sa baguette, mit la robe de Malefoy dans son sac et sortit du dortoir. En passant dans un couloir, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Malefoy dans la petite cour, avec Eli. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cour, deux étages plus bas. Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, Eli surgit devant elle, les larmes aux yeux. Maena en fut quelque peu surprise.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai rompu avec lui ! dit-elle d'une voix hargneuse. Je te le laisse !

Et elle dépassa Maena en la bousculant. Maena la regarda partir, triste pour elle. Malefoy avait brisé un autre cœur… Et elle se promit de préserver le sien…

°o0o°

Malefoy était assis sur le petit banc en pierre. La cour était vide, à part lui. Il avait la tête baissée, regardant le sol, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses. Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit les jambes d'une fille juste devant lui. Voilà… il était à peine célibataire que les filles venaient l'accoster.

- Oh non ! soupira-t-il à voix haute, pour être sûr d'être entendu et, peut-être, faire fuir l'inopportune.

- Venant de ta part, je prends ça pour un "Bienvenue, Black !"

Malefoy releva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui de Maena. Il se releva en vitesse.

- Black ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Granger a dit que tu ne viendrais pas, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est ce qui était initialement prévu… Avant que je me rappelle qu'on a potions après le déjeuner ! Et jamais je ne manquerai un cours de potions !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle souriait.

- Ça veut donc dire… que tu as demandé de mes nouvelles à Hermione… Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Ben… après ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est normal, non ?

- Merci en tout cas. De m'avoir aidée, hier… et d'avoir demandé de mes nouvelles. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais sourit.

- Oh ! Au fait, tiens !

Elle sortit la robe du jeune homme et la lui tendit.

- Lavée et repassée ! Merci de me l'avoir prêtée, hier.

- De rien, dit-il en prenant l'habit.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille, je meurs de faim ! On se voit en potions ! A plus.

Elle allait partir mais il la rappela.

- Black ?

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Euh… Granger m'a dit… que tu avais _tout_ expliqué… Ça veut dire… vraiment tout ?

Maena rougit mais finit par sourire.

- Je ne lui cache rien, c'est ma meilleure amie… Mais vaut mieux pas que Harry et Ron le sachent, ils risquent de te tuer aussi sûrement qu'ils le feraient aux deux Poufsouffle qui s'en sont pris à moi !

Elle sourit.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Elle jouait les fortes, mais Malefoy le savait. Elle était encore sous le choc et le moindre geste déplacé envers elle pourrait la faire craquer… d'autant plus que des élèves lui faisaient encore des avances, croyant toujours qu'il avait couché avec elle…

Il mit la robe de sorcier dans son sac, le mit à son épaule et partir à son tour. Il se dirigea vers les cachots…


	54. Vive les potions

Chapitre 53 : Vive les potions…

- Tu aurais dû rester au dortoir ! dit Hermione.

- Mais non ! répondit Maena. Je vais très bien !

Et elle se resservit pour la troisième fois.

- En plus, on a potions, ajouta-t-elle. Il faudrait me casser les deux jambes pour m'empêcher d'aller en potions !

- Et ben, puisque t'es là, dit Ron, dis-nous qui t'a fait ça !

- Qu'on _leur_ casse les deux jambes, à ces enfoirés ! ajouta Harry.

- Non… répondit Maena en mangeant.

- Mais, enfin, Maena… commença Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que vous alliez chercher des misères à ces types ! Car, après, ce seront vous qui aurez des problèmes. Et ça, je ne le veux pas !

Il y eut un silence entre les amis, tandis que le brouhaha de la Grande salle continuait.

- Et tu vas prévenir ta mère ? demanda Ginny.

- Sûrement pas !

- Mais…

- Ma mère est déjà assez préoccupée comme ça, à Sainte Mangouste ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus de souci !

- Et Lupin ? demanda Hermione. Après tout, c'est ton parrain…

- Prévenir Remus ? répéta Maena. Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ait un meurtre à Poudlard ?

Ce fut ainsi durant le reste du repas. Ensuite, Ginny se dirigea vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maena vers les cachots.

Arrivés là, ils attendirent, les garçons pressant toujours Maena de leur dire qui s'en était pris à elle.

- Quelle partie du mot "non" vous n'avez pas compris, les garçons ?

- Mais… commença Ron.

-… on veut juste leur faire la peau ! termina Harry.

Maena leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne vous le dirai pas ! Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis !

Dès que d'autres élèves arrivèrent, les garçons arrêtèrent de parler de ça. Ce que Maena sut apprécier à sa juste valeur. Mais elle remarqua que Zabini la regardait bizarrement.

« Malefoy a sûrement dû lui expliquer… » pensa Maena en détournant le regard.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et le silence se fit instantanément. Puis, Rogue les fit entrer dans la classe.

En voyant Malefoy déjà assis à sa place, Maena fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit ensuite à côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione étant l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la préparation d'antidotes, dit Rogue. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux.

Harry se mit avec Maena, Hermione avec Ron, Parvati avec Neville et ainsi de suite. Du côté des Serpentard, Malefoy fut très désappointé de se retrouver avec Pansy Parkinson, Blaise ayant préféré se mettre avec Sally-Anne Perks, la fille qu'il aimait en secret.

- Black ! Potter ! dit Rogue.

Les deux concernés sursautèrent.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ? demanda Maena.

- Ai-je dit que vous aviez fait quelque chose ? fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Mettez-vous à la table de Mr Malefoy et de Miss Parkinson.

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? interrogea Harry.

- Faites ce que je vous dis ou j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison !

Aussitôt, Maena et Harry prirent leurs affaires et allèrent près des deux Serpentard qui n'étaient pas ravis de les voir. Rogue continua à mettre deux Gryffondor avec deux Serpentard. Maena plaignit fortement Ron et Hermione qui se retrouvaient avec le duo de nullité de choc : Crabbe et Goyle !

« Les pauvres… » pensa-t-elle en voyant la détresse sur le visage de Ron.

Quand tous les élèves furent répartis, Rogue reprit la parole :

- Vous allez recevoir une fiole contenant une potion. Par groupe de quatre, vous allez essayer de concocter l'antidote de la potion.

- Et si on rate l'antidote ? demanda Théodore Nott.

- Tout le groupe sera pénalisé, cela va de soi…

Harry fut alors plus qu'heureux d'être avec Maena. Avec elle, pas de pénalisation. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une future potionniste ? Et puis, avec le chouchou du prof dans le groupe, moins de chance de se faire enlever des points !

Rogue passa entre les bancs et distribua une fiole par groupe. Celle que reçurent Maena, Harry, Drago et Pansy était remplie d'une potion dorée.

- On est censés trouver un antidote à ça ? fit Harry. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air dangereuse, cette potion.

- Et comment tu vois si une potion est dangereuse ou pas ? demanda Maena.

- Ben, faut qu'elle ait la couleur de la boue, qu'elle fasse de grosses bulles et que la fumée soit noire et nauséabonde.

- Ok… fit Maena avec un sourire forcé. Rappelle-moi de te faire revoir des cours de potions avant tes examens, ok ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la couleur, dit Maena. Il y a plusieurs potions dorées et toutes ne sont pas inoffensives.

Les trois autres l'écoutaient.

- Par exemple, le Felix Felicis est une potion dorée qui apporte la chance à qui la boit. Par contre, il y a la potion de Brûle-entrailles qui a la même couleur… et je crois que je ne suis pas obligée d'ajouter qu'il est déconseillé de la boire…

- Donc, fit Parkinson, c'est du Brûle-entrailles ?

- Pas forcément, dit Maena. Il y a d'autres possibilités.

Harry regardait la fiole sous tous les angles.

- On a presque envie de la boire… dit-il.

- Oh, mais te ne gêne pas, Potter, fait donc ! fit Malefoy. J'ai bien envie de te voir rouler par terre et hurler de douleur parce que tes entrailles brûlent !

Il se reçut deux regards noirs Gryffondoriens. Ensuite, Maena prit la fiole des mains d'Harry et l'ouvrit. Un petit volute de fumée blanche s'en échappa et tourna en spirale. Elle porta la fiole à son nez en renifla.

- Euh… Maena ? C'est pas dangereux ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Si c'était dangereux, je ne le ferai pas, dit Maena. C'est un somnifère très puissant, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la fiole. C'est la Goutte du Mort vivant.

- Un somnifère ? répéta Parkinson. Ça n'a rien de dangereux ! Comme remède, un seau d'eau bien froide fera l'affaire !

« Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bête… » pensa Maena en soupirant intérieurement.

- Que tu crois, dit-elle à voix haute. On peut t'enterrer vivante à cause de cette potion !

- Enterrer vivante ? couina la Serpentard.

- Oui. Tu dors et on te croit morte, si bien qu'on t'enterre sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, vu que tu dors profondément. C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs ! En 1523, par exemple, Paracelse a failli être enterré vivant, mais l'un de ses disciples a réussi à lui donner l'antidote qui lui a permis de se réveiller avant qu'on ne l'enterre. De même que pour Dinabutius, au Moyen-âge.

- Qui c'est, ça ? fit Parkinson.

- C'est l'ennemi juré de Merlin ! Il faudrait vraiment revoir tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie, de temps en temps ! Enfin, on dit qu'il détestait Merlin parce que celui-ci l'a sauvé en lui donnant l'antidote. Il n'a pas supporté que son pire ennemi le sauve…

- Quels sont les effets de la potion ? demanda Malefoy.

- Ben, le rythme cardiaque diminue ainsi que la température corporelle. En fait, t'es comme mort. Et généralement, on le croit et on t'enterre…

Voyant que les trois autres attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole, elle frappa dans ses mains et dit :

- Bon ! Mettons-nous au travail !

Et elle distribua les tâches. Les autres firent ce qu'elle leur dit de faire, même si ce fut de mauvaise grâce en ce qui concerne Parkinson.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Maena touillait la mixture rose. Parkinson allait mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron quand Maena l'arrêta.

- Parkinson ! On est en train de faire un antidote !

- Oui, je sais !

- Alors pourquoi tu veux mettre ces fleurs d'aconit, qui sont, je le rappelle, toxiques, dans la potion ?

- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs d'aconit ! Ce sont des fleurs d'ortie !

- Certainement pas ! Les fleurs d'ortie sont verdâtres et celles que tu veux mettre dans la potion ont une forme de casque ! Ce sont des fleurs d'aconit !

Parkinson jura entre ses dents et alla chercher les bonnes fleurs. Quand elle les mit dans le chaudron, la potion se mit à siffler. Harry, Drago et Pansy reculèrent et regardèrent Maena, inquiets.

- C'est normal, ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en souriant, amusée de leur réaction. Malefoy, met les yeux de rats écrasés. Ça va arrêter de siffler.

Il hocha la tête et, aussitôt qu'il eut mis les yeux écrasés, ce fut le silence. La potion vira au pourpre.

- C'est presque fini ! annonça Maena.

- Et les serres d'aigle en poudre ? demanda Harry.

- Il faut les mettre dans un quart d'heure, environ. Maintenant, il faut mettre les trois gouttes de jus de citrouille.

Quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry mit les serres d'aigle en poudre, la potion prit une teinte violacée et une odeur salée s'en éleva.

- Et voilà ! fit Harry en regardant la mixture.

Maena sourit et mit un échantillon dans une fiole. Ensuite, sur l'étiquette, elle écrivit leurs quatre noms, même si elle avait envie de rayer le nom de Parkinson.

- Je vais la remettre à Rogue, dit Malefoy tandis que la cloche sonnait.

- D'accord, dit Maena en lui tendant la fiole.

Puis, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac en parlant avec Harry. Elle allait sortir en sa compagnie quand Rogue l'interpella.

- Black ? Restez ici un moment, j'aimerais vous parler.

Maena jeta un regard inquiet à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Tu as peut-être respiré trop fort ?

- C'est pas drôle ! dit Maena avec une moue.

- On t'attend derrière la porte, si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux bien, dit Maena. Ça ne se pose même pas comme question.

Harry lui sourit pour lui donner du courage. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Malefoy passa à côté d'elle et évita soigneusement son regard. Alors, elle sut. Elle sut pourquoi Malefoy était déjà présent dans la classe quand elle est arrivée. Elle sut de quoi Rogue voulait lui parler.

« Génial… » pensa amèrement Maena.

Le professeur de potions était assis derrière son bureau, à examiner une fiole d'un œil critique. Lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier élève, il y eut un silence de quelques minutes.

- Vous… Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? demanda Maena, brisant ce silence qui l'oppressait.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé hier soir, dit-il de but en blanc.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, pour tout dire.

- Mr Malefoy m'a tout raconté…

« Ouais, ça aussi, je m'en doutais ! » pensa Maena.

- … mais il a été incapable de le donner le nom de ces élèves.

Maena resta silencieuse.

- Savez-vous leurs noms ?

- Pourquoi ? fit la jeune fille. Pour que vous leur donniez des points en plus ? Pour qu'ils soient félicités en public ?

Rogue resta imperturbable. Maena avait envie de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle le plus vite possible, mais elle savait que son professeur n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de prévenir votre mère.

Maena pâlit.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Non ? fit Rogue.

- Non ! Avec son travail à Ste-Mangouste, son poste au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et la date d'anniversaire de la mort de mon père qui approche, elle a déjà assez à penser ! Elle va être à bout !

Rogue resta impassible, comme à son habitude.

- Dites-moi le nom de ces garçons pour qu'ils soient punis comme il se le doit.

- Punis ? répéta Maena avec dérision. Vous allez punir les garçons qui s'en sont pris à la fille de l'homme que vous détestiez le plus au monde ? Et qui est à Gryffondor, de surcroît ?

- Que vous soyez à Gryffondor ou pas, une tentative de viol reste une tentative de viol ! Et donc, cela doit être puni !

Maena planta son regard gris dans celui, noir, de son professeur.

- Et s'ils veulent se venger, après…

- Ils seront sévèrement punis. Et s'ils tentent de recommencer, ils seront renvoyés de Poudlard !

Maena mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Geste typique d'Aria quand elle pèse le pour et le contre… » pensa Rogue.

- Ils s'appellent Marc Carstone et… Christopher Richards. Ils sont à Poufsouffle…

- Bien, dit Rogue en notant les noms sur un bout de parchemin. Vous pouvez y aller.

Mais Maena ne bougea pas.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, Black ?

- Oui… euh… je voudrais… que vous ne disiez rien à ma mère… s'il vous plaît…

Rogue regarda son élève dont le regard était inquiet.

- Très bien. Je ne dirai rien à votre mère.

- Merci, professeur !

- Partez, maintenant !

Maena acquiesça et sortit retrouver ses amis. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Quoi ? fit Ron, scandalisé. Tu ne nous dis rien, à _nous_, mais tu dis tout à ce sale type !?

- Ron ! dit Hermione. C'est un professeur, lui ! Vous, vous pourriez risquer le renvoi !

- Et puis, il a dit qu'il allait prévenir ma mère, si je ne lui disais pas leurs noms… Je ne veux pas que ma mère soit au courant de ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione. C'est ta mère, après tout…

- Je sais… mais avec son boulot… l'Ordre… et la date d'anniversaire de mort de mon père qui approche… Je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait bien cette… euh… "nouvelle"…

- Oui, sans doute.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

°o0o°

Dans les cachots.

Rogue regarda les deux noms griffonnés à la hâte sur le papier. Il les connaissait, ces deux Poufsouffle. Légèrement pervers sur les bords, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion pour reluquer sous les jupes des filles.

Avec un soupir, il se leva.

« Il faudra en parler à Chourave, mais… avant ça… »

Il alla dans ses appartements, prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Il jeta la poudre verte et donna une adresse. Il mit sa tête dans les flammes. Après quelques instants de tournis, il put nettement voir un salon. Mais personne à l'horizon. Il appela et, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme apparut.

- Severus ? s'étonna celui-ci. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te parler de Maena.

- Maena ?

L'homme s'agenouilla devant le feu.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Assez, oui…

Il prit uns inspiration.

- Surtout, Remus, il faut que tu restes calme…


	55. La dernière retenue

Chapitre 54 : La dernière retenue

- Non, les garçons, je ne vous dirai rien ! fit Maena pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le cours de potions. Inutile d'insister.

- Mais… commença Ron.

- Ron ! dit Maena. Quelle partie du mot "non" tu n'as pas compris, exactement ?

Ron le prit mal et Maena se sentit coupable. Car, après tout, ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

- Ecoute, Ron, je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis. Ni toi, Harry.

- On se fait du souci pour toi, dit Harry.

- Je le sais, répondit Maena, émue. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez renvoyés ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir désert. Maena prit une des mains de chacun des garçons et les serra.

- Je tiens beaucoup à vous, vous êtes mes amis les plus chers… Si vous deviez être renvoyés… Je ne supporterai pas le fait d'être séparée de vous…

Les garçons furent touchés par ses paroles. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Bien sûr, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Hermione, dit Maena en lui souriant.

- Je m'en doute, dit Hermione, sourire aux lèvres.

Maena regarda de nouveau les garçons.

- Promettez-moi de ne plus me poser la question… Je veux oublier cet incident.

Harry fut le premier à réagir : il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je te promets, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Maena sourit et répondit à son étreinte. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te poserai plus la question… mais j'aurai du mal, beaucoup de mal à oublier que deux enfoirés de Poufsouffle s'en sont pris à celle que je considère comme ma deuxième petite sœur !

Maena fut touchée par les paroles de Ron et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui.

- Merci, Ron, dit Maena.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Ron, Maena se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu veux aussi un câlin ?

- Bien sûr ! assura Hermione.

Et elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre en riant.

- Heureusement que je vous ai ! dit Maena en se tournant vers ses trois amis.

- Ouais, t'imagines même pas la chance que t'as ! dit Ron d'un ton faussement modeste.

Les quatre amis rirent avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune, bras dessus, bras dessous.

°o0o°

Le soir venu, Maena suivait McGonagall qui la conduisait vers sa dernière retenue. Avait-elle été mise au courant de sa mésaventure de la veille ?

« Sûrement pas ! Sans quoi, elle ne m'aurait pas confisqué ma baguette magique ! Ou alors, elle est purement et simplement sadique ! »

La jeune fille se demanda aussi quelle torture sa directrice de maison avait prévu. Elle fut surprise et eut envie de rire et de se moquer de son professeur quand elle la vit chatouiller une poire sur un tableau. Mais quand le tableau pivota, elle n'eut plus envie de rire et dut suivre son professeur. La première chose qui attira son attention fut tous les elfes de maison qui couraient partout. Puis, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

- Votre tâche sera de faire la vaisselle, lui dit McGonagall, la tirant de sa contemplation.

De son regard gris, Maena examina les éviers. Il y en avait quatre et deux d'entre eux croulaient sous la vaisselle sale.

- C'est une blague !? s'horrifia Maena. Si je dois faire toute cette vaisselle, je ne m'en sortirai pas ! Demain, j'y serai encore !

- Mais non, dit le professeur de métamorphose. Vous ne ferez que la vaisselle des Gryffondor.

Elle pointa l'un des éviers.

- _Que _? fit Maena.

McGonagall ignora la remarque de son élève. Maena se reprit.

- Et l'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la vaisselle des Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Ah…

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous mettre au travail. Vous viendrez récupérer votre baguette quand vous aurez fini.

« Si j'ai fini un jour… » soupira mentalement Maena.

- Bonne soirée, ajouta McGonagall en sortant.

« Et elle se moque de moi, en plus ! »

Maena jura en français et enleva sa robe de sorcière qu'elle mit sur le dos d'une chaise. Ensuite, elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se mit à sa besogne, lavant, frottant, dégraissant, récurant, essuyant, s'arrachant les cheveux devant la montagne de vaisselle. Ainsi, au bout d'un moment, pour se motiver, elle chantonna une chanson en français. Elle chantait, mélangeant les couplets, les refrains. Après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas par cœur, toutes ces chansons. Et, tout en chantant, elle espérait que le Serpentard collé soit Malefoy... même si elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu se battre ou insulter quelqu'un. Avec un sourire à la pensée de Malefoy, elle continua sa chanson :

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

_Envole-moi…_

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi_

_Envole-moi_

_Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

_Envole-moi, tire-moi de là_

_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Regarde-moi bien je ne leur ressemble pas_

_Me laisse pas là, envole-moi_

_Avec ou sans toi je n'finirai pas comme ça_

_Envole-moi… Envol…_

- Bon, si Miss Black pouvait taire sa chansonnette pour que je vous explique votre retenue, je ne serai pas contre ! la coupa une voix familière.

Maena se figea et devint rouge pivoine. C'était la voix de Rogue ! Elle se retourna.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendus entrer… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Normal, vu que vous chantiez, fit-il, sarcastique. Bien, Mr Malefoy…

Le cœur de Maena battit la chamade.

- … vous allez faire la vaisselle des Serpentard. Ensuite, vous viendrez récupérer votre baguette dans mon bureau.

- Bien, professeur, répondit Malefoy d'une voix lasse.

- Sur ce, bonne soirée…

Et il sortit.

« Tous les profs sont abonnés à l'humour pourri, ou quoi ? » se demanda Maena.

Puis son regard tomba sur Malefoy.

- Alors ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?

- J'ai ensorcelé un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

En, bien sûr, aucun repentir dans sa voix. Maena soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle se tourna vers son évier et poursuivit son travail, heureuse, même si elle ne le montrait pas, d'être avec Malefoy.

En parlant de celui-ci, il s'était dirigé vers la jeune fille, avait prit un essuie-vaisselle et commençait à essuyer la vaisselle que Maena déposait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Maena. La vaisselle des Serpentard est à côté.

- Je sais…

- Et ?

- Et ça ira plus vite comme ça, non ? Tu laves et j'essuie. Et après, on fera l'inverse.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? fit Maena.

Et ils firent donc la vaisselle, en silence. Seuls les bruits de vaisselle s'entrechoquant et les murmures des elfes de maison troublaient le silence des cuisines.

- Tu as une belle voix, fit soudain Malefoy.

Maena rougit de plaisir.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Chanson moldue, je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Je ne savais pas que les Moldus étaient capables d'écrire de belles paroles.

- Ça t'épate, hein ?

- Oui, un peu.

Maena sourit.

- Tu sais que tu viens de faire un compliment aux Moldus en disant ça ?

- Bah, personne ne le saura, dit-il au haussant les épaules.

- Sauf si je le répète à tout le monde, remarqua Maena.

- Personne ne te croira, assura Malefoy.

- Que tu dis !

- Que je crois !

Maena ricana puis se fut à nouveau le silence.

- Quel sort as-tu lancé ? demanda Maena.

- Le sortilège du Saucisson, répondit posément Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Il m'énervait.

De nouveau, Maena leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son "entretien" avec Rogue, plus tôt dans la journée.

- Et… pourquoi t'as tout raconté à Rogue ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Maena leva les yeux et fixa le profil du jeune homme. Il semblait beaucoup aimer le motif gravé sur l'or du gobelet qu'il tenait en main, à en juger la façon dont il le regardait.

- Malefoy ?

Il détacha son regard de l'ustensile et la regarda. Il soupira.

- Parce que je savais que _toi_, tu ne le ferais pas.

- En cela, tu avais totalement raison !

- Et puis, ils devaient être punis, ces deux enfoirés !

- J'ai entendu ça toute la journée… fit Maena.

- Et qu'ont dit Saint-Potter et Weasmoche ?

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Malefoy. Potter et Weasley…

- Ils ont été furieux, bien sûr. Si je leur avais donné le nom de… de… ces… deux Poufsouffle, ils auraient été capables de s'en prendre à eux…

- Et tu ne le voulais pas ? s'étonna Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent renvoyer !

- Hmm… vu comme ça… Ils ont pas dû être super heureux…

- Ils étaient dans une colère noire, tu veux dire ! Ils n'en démordaient pas !

- Tu vas mettre ta mère au courant ?

- Non.

- Et Lupin ?

- Sûrement pas ! Il risquerait d'y avoir un meurtre à Poudlard !

Malefoy eut un petit sourire.

- Il a déjà faille se produire, ce meurtre, remarqua-t-il. J'avais très envie de les balancer par la fenêtre !

- Pour que tu atterrisses à Azkaban ? Je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire !

- T'étais dans un tel état de choc que tu n'aurais même pas remarqué que j'ouvrais la fenêtre ! fit-il.

- On dirait que tu veux vraiment atterrir à Azkaban… C'est un endroit horrible, tu sais…

- Et comment tu le sais ? se moqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Maena pinça les lèvres.

- Mon père y a vécu douze ans ! Il sait de quoi il parle… !

Sa voix était froide et claquait comme un fouet.

- Enfin… il _savait_… rectifia doucement Maena.

- Excuse-moi, ça m'était sorti de la tête…

- Malefoy qui s'excuse ? fit Maena. J'aurais vraiment tout vu !

Elle se moquait de lui et il haussa les épaules avant de prendre une assiette et de l'essuyer.

Pendant un long moment, ce fut le silence. Puis, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, rigolant des bêtises et de blagues qu'ils se disaient. Il semblait qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils faisaient partie de deux maisons totalement différentes et qui étaient, de surcroît, celles qui se détestaient le plus. Ils avaient oublié que leurs rangs dans la société étaient assez opposés. Ils avaient oublié le passé, les insultes, les bagarres, les humiliations. Mais ce que Maena n'avait pas oublié, ce sont ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Et passer du temps ainsi, à parler et plaisanter, lui procurait un bien-être fou… même si elle savait qu'il avait été fou de tomber amoureuse de lui…

Et, tout en parlant, ils avançaient dans leur besogne, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Ils avaient d'ailleurs presque fini la vaisselle des Serpentard. Maena prenait un malin plaisir de se moquer du jeune homme.

- Drago Malefoy, le terrifiant Serpentard, qui fait la vaisselle ! On aura tout vu !

- Ah, ah… très drôle !

- C'est la future Mrs Malefoy qui sera comblée ! Elle aura un homme à tout faire !

- Sûrement pas !

- Je l'imagine déjà, rentrant du boulot et trouvant son cher mari derrière les fourneaux avec un tablier de cuisine. À fleurs, bien sûr !

Cette image se formant dans son esprit, elle éclata de rire. Mais elle reçut de l'eau sur le visage. Malefoy la regardait s'essuyer avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Malefoy !

- Oups ! Pas fait exprès…

- C'est ça, je te crois…

- Un Malefoy dit toujours la vérité.

- Sauf quand il ment, rétorqua Maena.

- Oserais-tu insinuer que je mens ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le jeune homme.

- Je ne l'ai pas insinué, dit Maena avec un sourire.

Malefoy l'éclaboussa à nouveau.

- Malefoy ! Arrête ! dit Maena en se protégeant derrière son essuie.

Avec un sourire, Malefoy s'empara de la douchette de l'évier et aspergea Maena, dont l'essuie-bouclier ne servait plus à rien.

- Malefoy ! Je suis trempée !

- C'est le but de la manœuvre ! ricana-t-il.

- Tu vas voir !

Elle se mit devant l'évier voisin et prit à son tour la douchette pour la diriger vers Malefoy et l'asperger. Face à face, trempés, ils s'aspergeaient, mettant de l'eau partout, provoquant quelques rires chez les elfes de maison. Eux-mêmes rigolaient, d'ailleurs. Mais le sol était trempé et glissant et ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'un des deux glissa et tomba sur le sol. Aussitôt, ils arrêtèrent les douchettes.

- Malefoy ?! Ça va ?

- Moi oui… Mais pour mon coccyx, c'est une autre histoire !

Maena rit avant de tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il fixa un instant cette main tendue avant de s'en emparer et de se mettre debout, faisant à présent attention au sol (même si c'est un peu tard…).

- Ton coccyx va bien ? interrogea Maena, moqueuse.

- Il va mieux maintenant que je suis debout… Et je dois avouer que la vue est très belle !

- La vue ? Quelle vue ? interrogea Maena qui s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale du Serpentard.

« Se serait-il cogné la tête en tombant ? Ou le coccyx est peut-être relié au cerveau ?... »

Puis, elle surprit le regard du Serpentard sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux. Sa chemise trempée lui collait à la peau et ne cachait plus rien de son soutien-gorge. Rouge pivoine, une nouvelle fois, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Malefoy éclatait de rire.

- T'es qu'un pervers ! accusa Maena.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Ben… C'est pareil !

Il rit à nouveau.

- Terminons la vaisselle pour pouvoir aller récupérer nos baguettes et nous sécher.

Maena acquiesça et prit un nouvel essuie-vaisselle. Il ne la regardait plus, mais elle, elle ne se gêna pas pour l'observer à la dérobée. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage et lui donnait un petit air rebelle. Sa chemise, à l'instar de la sienne, lui collait à la peau, laissant apparaître un corps musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch. Cela lui rappela la nuit de l'invasion des Acromentules où, là aussi, sa chemise lui avait collé à la peau. Elle se rappela alors les paroles échangées de jour-là…

Sortant de ses pensées, Maena continua sa tâche. Une fois fini, ils essuyèrent le sol avec des torchons avant de sortir des cuisines, leurs robes sous le bras.

- Bon, dit Maena. Je dois aller chez McGonagall récupérer ma baguette magique.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Malefoy.

- T'es pas obligé…

- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie.

Maena sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte et les découvrit, l'un à côté de l'autre, trempés et tremblants, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de gros yeux.

- Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Non… Laissez… Je ne veux pas savoir…

Elle soupira.

- Mais que faites-vous ici, Mr Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas votre baguette.

- Je sais. J'ai juste accompagné Black.

- C'est… gentil de votre part…

Elle semblait surprise… Mais agréablement surprise. Ensuite, elle rentra dans ses appartements chercher la baguette de sa jeune élève.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en tendant la baguette.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, répondit Maena.

Maena sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique et fit de même pour Malefoy.

- Et voilà ! On est tout secs !

- A part les cheveux, dit Malefoy.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie !

Malefoy sourit et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Malefoy ! Tu m'éclabousses !

- Oups ! Désolé…

- Mouais…

Il sourit et la raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller récupérer ta baguette ? demanda Maena.

- Si, je devrais.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Au cas où y aurait un autre dépravé de Poufsouffle dans le coin…

- Mais… tu vas quand même devoir te rendre aux cachots… sans baguette…

- J'ai mes poings !

Maena sourit et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de sa salle commune.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit-elle.

- De rien.

- Bonne nuit !

- Oui, toi aussi.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrer, le laissant abasourdi. Puis il sourit et partir à son tour.

°o0o°

Dans la salle commune, Maena s'était adossée au mur, n'osant croire qu'elle avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Puis, elle sourit et monta dans son dortoir. Dans la salle de bain, elle prit une rapide douche et enfila son pyjama. Elle se sécha les cheveux et les démêla en se regardant dans le miroir. Inconsciemment, elle chercha quelque chose derrière elle. Depuis qu'elle avait vu son père dans le miroir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle cherchait toujours son père derrière elle… mais ne trouvait jamais personne…

« Bah… C'était juste une hallucination… »

Avec un sourire triste, elle repensa à son père.

- Papa… Si tu savais comme tu me manques !

Puis, elle alla se coucher, ne faisant pas de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Hermione, Lavande ou Parvati. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

*

* °o0o° *

*

Il faisait noir.

Il faisait froid.

Autour de lui, des murmures. Des mains qui voulaient le retenir. L'empêcher d'avancer.

Pourtant, il le devait. Il devait atteindre cette petite lumière vacillante, devant lui. Loin devant lui. Si loin qu'il se demandait souvent s'il l'atteindrait un jour.

Chaque pas le faisait souffrir, tel un Doloris reçu en plein poitrine. Mais, au fond de lui, il trouvait la force et le courage de continuer.

Ce qui l'aidait à avancer, c'était son cœur. Ses sentiments.

L'amour…


	56. L'inquiétude d'une mère

Chapitre 55 : L'inquiétude d'une mère

Aria était dans son canapé. Elle fixait l'âtre vide. Elle était dans l'obscurité. Elle aimait cette maison… Celle qu'elle avait partagée avec Sirius depuis leur mariage… jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily. Elle eut une pointe au cœur en repensant à cette nuit… car c'est aussi la nuit durant laquelle elle vit Sirius pour la dernière fois en douze longues années…

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle se souvenait…

_Cette nuit-là…_

_Aria était dans le salon. Elle avait descendu le lit de sa fille pour l'avoir sous les yeux. Elle regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Maena dormait. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel noir. Pas de lune, pas d'étoiles… Rien… que des éclairs…_

_Aria attendait Sirius. Il était parti voir si Peter, le Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily, allait bien._

_- Je ne comprends pas… fit Aria pour elle-même. Il devrait déjà être revenu ! Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il est parti…_

_Un orage extrêmement violent éclata en même temps que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Aria sursauta et Maena se mit à pleurer. La jeune femme fut soulagée en reconnaissant son mari. Elle lui sauta dans les bras._

_- Oh ! Sirius ! Merlin soit à louer, tu n'as rien ! J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir !_

_Sirius serra sa femme contre lui._

_- Aria… dit-il d'une voix enrouée d'émotion. Ils… Ils sont morts…_

_Un autre éclair éclata. Aria releva la tête et fixa son mari dans les yeux. Maena pleurait toujours de la force de ses petits poumons._

_- Quoi… ? s'étrangla Aria._

_- James et Lily… Ils sont morts…_

_Aria blêmit et crut s'évanouir. Mais les bras de son mari la soutinrent._

_- Morts… ? Quelle horreur ! Mais… comment ? Et… Peter… ?_

_Sirius baissa la tête avant de se diriger vers le berceau et de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Il berça sa fille qui se calma presque instantanément. _

_- Ne me dis pas que Peter est mort, lui aussi… s'horrifia Aria._

_- Non, répondit Sirius, la voix brisée._

_- Sirius ? s'inquiéta Aria._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras._

_- Sirius… Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- C'est Peter… qui les a vendus… dit Sirius._

_Déjà pâle après l'annonce de la mort de James et Lily, Aria perdit ses dernières couleurs._

_- Quoi… ?! s'étrangla-t-elle._

_Sirius s'assit sur le canapé, Maena toujours dans le creux de ses bras. Aria le rejoignit._

_- Je suis allé chez Peter pour voir si tout allait bien… mais il n'y avait personne…_

_- Il a peut-être été enlevé et torturé ? proposa Aria._

_- J'y ai aussi pensé, avoua Sirius. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte… Et pas de Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans les airs… Rien. J'ai trouvé cela bizarre et je suis allé voir chez James et Lily…_

_Sa gorge se serra et Aria sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_- La maison était presque entièrement détruite… Les corps de James et Lily… morts… Et… Harry qui hurlait._

_- Il a survécu ?_

_Sirius hocha la tête tandis que sa femme pleurait silencieusement. _

_- Oui. J'ai voulu me précipiter pour le sortir des ruines quand j'ai vu Hagrid surgir, Harry dans les bras._

_- Hagrid ? répéta Aria._

_- Je lui ai demandé de me donner Harry, vu que j'étais son parrain, mais il a dit qu'il suivait les ordres de Dumbledore._

_Aria essuya ses larmes._

_- Dumbledore… Il sait ce qu'il fait… dit-elle._

_- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai donné ma moto volante à Hagrid… Pour que le petit soit plus vite en sécurité…_

_- Ah… C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir…_

_Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête et regarda sa fille avec le regard empli d'affection._

_- Et… Lui ? demanda Aria._

_- Voldemort ? Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu… après avoir essayé de tuer Harry…_

_- Quoi ? s'étonna Aria. Harry l'aurait… vaincu… ? Mais, ce n'est qu'un bébé !_

_- Je sais… mais j'ai beau eu cherché, aucune trace de lui aux environs de leur maison…_

_Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les éclairs et la respiration lente et régulière du nourrisson. _

_- Maena et toi, vous allez partir pour la France, dit Sirius de but en blanc._

_- Par… Pardon ? sursauta Aria._

_- Tu vas aller chez ton père avec Maena, dit fermement Sirius. Et vous resterez là-bas._

_- Quoi ? Et toi ?! s'exclama Aria. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te quitter, comme ça ?! Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement, Sirius Black !!_

_Sirius garda le silence. En voyant son expression sombre mais déterminée, la panique gagna Aria._

_- Que… comptes-tu faire… ?_

_- Je vais retrouver Peter… et le tuer…_

_-… Quoi… ?!!_

_- Le ministère viendra sûrement ici pour te poser des questions… et ça, je ne le veux pas._

_- Moi, c'est me séparer de toi que je ne veux pas ! répliqua Aria. Et si on t'envoyait à Azkaban ?_

_- Ce sera sûrement le cas…_

_- Non ! C'est hors de question !_

_- Aria ! C'est de ma faute ! fit Sirius. C'est moi qui ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter comme Gardien des Secrets ! C'est moi !!_

_- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de James et Lily ! dit Aria. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que ferait Peter ! Comment aurais-tu pu deviner une telle chose ?! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

_- J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose ! J'aurais dû devenir leur Gardien des Secrets !_

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius, dit Aria._

_Sirius eut un rictus._

_- Tu t'es toujours méfiée de Peter, dit-il. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé._

_- C'est vrai, soupira Aria. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé… qu'il puisse… faire une telle chose… Jamais !_

_- Il a bien caché son jeu ! cracha Sirius. Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !_

_Il se leva et Aria fit de même. Il mit le bébé dans les bras de sa femme._

_- Reste ici, je reviens._

_Et il partit à l'étage. Elle entendit du bruit et se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait mais resta au salon à observer sa fille. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux noirs caressaient son front et elle avait une moue sur ses petites lèvres roses._

_- Maena… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius redescendit, un sac en bandoulière à la main. Il le mit aux pieds d'Aria._

_- Toutes tes affaires, ainsi que celles de Maena, sont rétrécies et dans ce sac, dit-il._

_- Je ne veux pas partir, souffla Aria, dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Je ne veux pas te quitter…_

_Sirius prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui._

_- Il le faut, mon amour, dit-il. Peut-être serais-je acquitté pour le meurtre que je m'apprête à commettre, peut-être pas. Et dans ce cas, on m'enverra à Azkaban et on viendra te poser mille questions. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive… Je t'aime trop…_

_Aria se mit à sangloter._

_- Non, Aria, ne pleure pas…_

_- Oh, Sirius ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi !_

_Sirius lui releva le visage et essuya ses larmes. Aria remarqua que son mari avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement, longuement, comme si c'était la dernière fois._

_- Je t'aime, Aria… murmura Sirius contre ses lèvres._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Aria._

_De son pouce, il essuya ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues._

_- Je t'aime ! Tu seras dans chacune de mes pensées ! dit-il._

_- Toi aussi, Sirius ! Reviens-moi vite ! Reviens-_nous_ vite !_

_Sirius eut un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la tête de sa fille qui soupira dans son sommeil._

_- Je vous aime plus que tout, toutes les deux ! Je penserai à vous à chaque seconde._

_- Nous aussi, on pensera à toi._

_Il embrassa une dernière fois sa femme, embrassa Maena sur le front et ramassa le sac qu'il tendit à Aria._

_- Tu me manques déjà, dit Sirius._

_Mais il a poussa doucement vers la cheminée. Il prit une boîte qu'il tendit à sa femme. Cette boîte était remplie de poudre verte._

_- Il est déconseillé de transplaner par un temps pareil. _

_Aria hocha la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois Sirius, mit le sac à son épaule et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son mari et lui avoir murmuré un dernier "Je t'aime", elle jeta la poudre dans l'âtre dont les flammes devinrent vertes émeraude. Elle donna une adresse et entra dans les flammes avec sa fille. Avant que sa maison ne disparaisse, elle fut persuadée d'avoir vu Sirius pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait verser des larmes…_

Aria revint à l'instant présent et rouvrit les yeux. Cette nuit-là avait été la pire de toute sa vie. Sa meilleure amie et James avait été tués. Harry ne leur avait pas été confié. Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et tous ses repères. Et, pendant douze longues années, elle ne revit pas son mari.

Souvent, elle s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé si Sirius était revenu avec Harry. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas poursuivi Peter et auraient-ils continué à vivre tranquillement, tous les quatre… Sirius et elle auraient élevé leur fille et le fils de leurs meilleurs amis. Peut-être même auraient-ils eu d'autres enfants… ? Mais non… Harry avait été confié à la sœur de Lily et Sirius accusé de meurtre.

Elle soupira. Maintenant, il était mort. Sirius ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras et ne l'embrasserait plus. Elle et sa fille étaient seules… enfin, pas totalement. Remus était là. Il les soutenait. D'ailleurs, elle l'attendait. Il lui avait dit avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Elle attendait donc sa venue en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de grave.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, rêvant une fois de plus de Sirius. Elle fut réveillée par des coups donnés à sa porte. Elle sursauta et se leva.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle à la porte.

- Aria, c'est Remus ! Les temps se gâtent !

C'était le mot de passe et, soulagée, elle déverrouilla la porte pour l'ouvrir à Remus. Celui-ci, complètement trempé par la pluie, entra dans la maison.

- J'aurais pu être un Mangemort qui m'a torturé pour avoir le mot de passe, fit observer Remus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort pourrait bien me vouloir ? fit Aria tandis que son ami jetait un sort pour sécher ses vêtements.

- Tu es la veuve de Sirius Black, répondit Remus. Pour certains, c'est suffisant.

- Quelle est ta confiture préférée ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Celle à l'abricot, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Bien sûr. Allons dans le salon.

Avec sa baguette magique, elle alluma les lampes et proposa à Remus du thé. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

- Alors ? dit Aria en servant deux tasses de thé. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Remus soupira.

- Cet après-midi, Severus m'a contacté, dit-il.

- Severus ? s'étonna Aria. Que te voulait-il ?

- Me parler de quelque chose d'important…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Maena ! devina Aria en blêmissant. Est-ce grave ? Elle est blessée ? Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aria, ta fille va bien.

Aria soulagea de soulagement.

- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Remus prit une grande inspiration et reposa sa tasse.

- Mais elle a subi un choc.

- Un choc ? répéta Aria. Comment ça, un choc ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle a été agressée… par deux élèves de Poufsouffle…

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Aria. Elle n'a quand même pas été…

Elle n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase.

- Non, un de ses camarades lui est venu en aide et a assommé les agresseurs. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en prendre physiquement à Maena.

Aria posa une main sur son cœur.

- Par Merlin… Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Hier soir, alors qu'elle retournait dans sa salle commune, après sa retenue.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Maena ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant. Elle sait que tu as beaucoup de travail à Sainte-Mangouste et avec… l'anniversaire de la mort… de Sirius qui approche… Elle a pensé à toi avant de penser à elle. Je suppose qu'elle s'est dit que comme il ne s'était rien passé, autant ne rien te dire.

Aria garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Et… qui l'a aidée ?

- Drago Malefoy.

Aria ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Malefoy ?

- Et oui, sourit Remus. D'après Severus, ils seraient assez proches, tous les deux.

- Drago Malefoy ? Proche de ma fille ? J'ai du mal à te croire…

- Et pourtant… Tu sais, Drago n'est pas un mauvais garçon…

- Dans ce cas, il ne ressemble pas à son père !

Remus sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Severus m'a dit que son protégé éprouverait peut-être de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Maena… et vice-versa…

- Oui, c'est possible… Figure-toi que, pour Noël, Maena lui a envoyé ses fraisiers minis qu'elle avait faits !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui. Elle disait que c'était pour le remercier de l'avoir aidée, au cours d'une retenue.

Aria sourit.

- Elle disait qu'il prenait soin d'elle…

Remus sourit à son tour.

- Qu'il continue, dans ce cas… Pour elle aussi, les un an de la mort de Sirius vont être pénibles…

Aria hocha la tête. Elle savait que sa fille avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de Sirius. Et si Drago Malefoy pouvait l'aider à surmonter sa peine, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas comme son père…


	57. Confidence entre amies

Chapitre 56 : Confidences entre amies

Maena s'éveilla doucement et s'étira. Elle avait passée une bonne nuit, rêvant de son prince charmant et de son père… Quoique, le rêve où elle voyait son père était assez bizarre. Elle le voyait marcher, comme à travers du brouillard très épais. Elle le voyait souffrir à chaque pas et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ça lui faisait mal, à elle aussi.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve et, comme les fois précédentes, un mot tournait dans sa tête : ombre…

- Maena ?

La voix d'Hermione la tira de ses pensées.

- Oui, je suis réveillée.

Elle se mit à genoux sur ses couvertures et écarta les rideaux du baldaquin. Elle sourit à son amie qui lui sourit à son tour.

- Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée de ta retenue d'hier ?

- Non, ça va.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire, cette fois-ci ?

- La vaisselle des Gryffondor…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je te le dit, moi ! Elle a une dent contre moi ! dit Maena.

Hermione lui sourit.

- En plus, je déteste faire la vaisselle, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Mais tu t'en es sortie vivante.

- Malefoy était là, lui aussi.

- Malefoy ? Il était aussi en retenue ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ?

- Il a ensorcelé un élève qui l'énervait…

- Ça lui ressemble bien, ce comportement !

Maena sourit.

- C'est vrai ! Lavande et Parvati sont déjà levées ?

- Oui.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur une tornade rousse.

- Salut, les filles ! dit-elle.

- Salut, Ginny !

- Ça vous dirait d'aller dans le parc, rien que toutes les trois, entre filles ? proposa Ginny.

- Et vos copains ? fit Maena.

- Bah, ils se passeront bien de nous une matinée ou une après-midi ! assura Ginny. Allez, Maena, va te changer ! Illico !

Maena sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle rejoignit ses amies, dans la salle commune, un peu plus tard, elle vit un panier posé aux pieds de la benjamine Weasley.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! sourit Ginny.

- Et oui ! C'est quoi, ça ?

Elle désigna le panier.

- On va pique-niquer à midi. Autant profiter du soleil à fond !

- Tu as demandé ça à qui ? demanda Hermione.

- A Dobby, répondit Ginny. Je lui ai donné des chaussettes en échange ; il était aux anges !

Hermione approuva ce geste envers l'elfe de maison d'un signe de tête et Maena sourit.

- On y va ? demanda Ginny.

Les deux autres jeunes filles acquiescèrent et, ensemble, elles sortirent de la salle commune. Une fois hors du château, elles se dirigèrent vers le lac, sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Maena installa la couverture et elles s'y assirent.

- Il fait bon, dit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Maena. Ça va être un beau week-end.

- C'est Harry qui va être contente, pour notre entraînement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié notre entraînement. C'est à quelle heure ?

- A 15h piles ! Tu viendras, Hermione ?

- Oui, sûrement.

- En attendant, profitons de ce samedi ! dit Maena.

Et elle se coucha sur la couverture, glissant une main sous sa nuque. Ginny l'imita rapidement et, finalement, Hermione fit pareil. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. On parla Quidditch, petits copains, cours, BUSE… Ginny posa quelques questions sur les BUSE, questions auxquelles les deux aînées répondaient volontiers.

- Et pour le sortilège de Changement de couleur, c'est quoi le mouvement de la baguette ?

Hermione le lui montra et Ginny le reproduisit.

- D'accord ! fit Ginny. Et la bestiole jaune qui mange n'importe quoi, ça s'appelle comment encore ?

- Un Toutenpoils, dit Maena. C'est tout doux et très affectueux.

- Et le pus de Bubobulb ?

- C'est une substance extrêmement précieuse, dit Hermione.

- Mais s'il entre en contact avec la peau sans qu'il ait été dilué, ça peut avoir des effets bizarres, continua Maena.

- C'est un excellent remède contre l'acné !

- Ça me semble plus clair quand c'est vous qui me le dites, dit Ginny. Je ne retiens pas tout ce que je lis.

- N'hésite pas, alors, dit Maena. C'est important, les BUSE !

Ginny sourit.

- Et le Filet du Diable ?

- Il meurt au contact du feu, dit Hermione, se rappelant sa première année à Poudlard.

- Ah ! Merci les filles !

Et elle posa encore quelques questions avant que leurs estomacs ne commencent à protester. Elles mangèrent donc ce que leur avait préparé Dobby. Ce qui se révéla délicieux.

- Au fait, Maena, dit soudain Ginny. Comment s'est passée ta retenue ?

- Bien. J'ai dû faire la vaisselle des Gryffondor.

- La vaisselle ?

- Avec Malefoy, ajouta Hermione.

- Malefoy était aussi en retenue ? s'étonna Ginny. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a ensorcelé un élève qui l'énervait, répondit Hermione.

- Ben tiens, dit Ginny.

- Un Poufsouffle, dit Maena. Il a ensorcelé un Poufsouffle de cinquième année…

Il y eut un silence entre les trois jeunes filles.

- Au fait, Ginny, le sorcier qui n'est sorti de chez que quand son toit s'est écroulé, c'est Fulbert Latrouille, dit Maena. À ne pas confondre avec Albert Lafrousse.

- Il a fait quoi, ce Lafrousse ? interrogea Ginny.

- Il n'est _pas_ sorti de chez lui, quand le toit s'est écroulé…

- Oh…

Maena croqua dans une pomme.

- Il l'a peut-être fait exprès ? fit Ginny.

- De ne pas sortir de chez lui ? dit Maena. Il a dû le regretter vu que c'est ce jour-là qu'il est mort…

- Je ne parlais pas de Lafrousse, mais de Malefoy, expliqua Ginny.

- Il aurait fait exprès d'être en retenue ? fit Hermione.

- N'importe quoi, dit Maena.

- Peut-être qu'il avait peur pour toi, dit Ginny. Alors, il a fait en sorte d'être collé en même temps que toi pour te protéger et te raccompagner… car il t'a raccompagné, pas vrai ?

Maena hocha simplement la tête.

- Il t'a de nouveau embrassé ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

- Non ! dit Maena.

- Oh… dommage… dit Ginny.

Maena et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard.

- Et en quoi c'est dommage ? interrogea Hermione tandis que Maena croquait dans sa pomme.

- Mais, parce que Maena est amoureuse de lui !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Maena s'étouffa avec son morceau de pomme. Hermione lui frotta le dos pour que son amie se reprenne.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle quand Maena eut repris une respiration normale.

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que j'ai failli m'étrangler ? Oui, ça peut aller…

Elle avait les joues très rouges.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit… ? fit-elle à Ginny.

- Que tu étais amoureuse de Malefoy.

- N'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi tu rougis, alors ? se moqua la rousse.

- Parce que j'ai été à deux doigts de rendre l'âme à cause d'un morceau de pomme, répondit Maena.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est é-vi-dent ! dit Ginny avec un sourire. Elle le regarde à la dérobée pendant les repas…

Rougissement des joues de Maena.

- Même pas vrai !

- … elle s'est laissée embrasser par lui…

- J'étais sous le choc ! se défendit Maena.

- … elle a le regard perdu dans le vide, le soir…

- Oui, je réfléchis !

- … et elle pousse des soupirs langoureux…

- Comment ça, _langoureux _?! s'offusqua Maena.

- Elle doit sûrement penser à lui !

- Pas du tout ! dit Maena.

- Ça tient la route, dit Hermione.

- Non, ça dérape ! assura Maena.

- Tient, voilà justement Malefoy qui arrive ! dit Ginny en regardant par-delà l'épaule de Maena.

Celle-ci rougit et se retourna rapidement… pour ne voir personne. Par contre, elle entendit les petits rires de ses amies et, de ce fait, rougit encore plus…

- Tu vois, dit Ginny à Hermione. Je te l'avais dit !

Maena arracha une touffe d'herbe et la lança sur ses deux amies qui riaient.

- Ça fait un mois que je me doute de quelque chose, avoua Ginny.

- Un mois ? répéta Maena. Comment tu peux avoir remarqué ça depuis un mois alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour lui ?! fit-elle, victorieuse.

Puis, elle surprit les regards et les sourires satisfaits de ses amies et se rendit compte du piège dans lequel elle était tombée.

« Oh, mince ! La bourde ! » pensa Maena en se morigénant et en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Je le savais ! s'écria Ginny, victorieuse. Je le savais !

- Si je m'attendais à ça… commenta Hermione.

- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes ? demanda Ginny, excitée.

Maena soupira. Autant tout leur dire, à présent…

- Un sacré bout de temps, je pense… avoua-t-elle en rougissant encore. Mais je ne me le suis avoué qu'il y a quelques jours.

- T'as dû être contente de le voir rappliquer, hier, alors ? continua Ginny.

Maena ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Puis, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je suis stupide ! dit-elle.

Enfin… _gémit-elle_, serait le terme plus exact.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Maena, incrédule. Mais enfin, Ginny, je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ! Tu entends ? _Amoureuse_ de _Drago Malefoy _! Et les mots amour et Malefoy ne vont pas ensemble ! Et puis, tu m'as dit toi-même, au début de l'année, que je serai stupide si je tombais amoureuse de lui…

- Oui… ça c'était avant qu'il ne t'aide à plusieurs reprises ! se défendit Ginny.

- Et puis… lui ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi…

- Quelqu'un comme toi ? dit Hermione. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis à Gryffondor et c'est un Serpentard. C'est un Sang-pur et moi, une Sang-mêlée… et vous savez quelle importance il attache à cela, non ? Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler qu'on s'est déjà battu ? Qu'on s'insulte souvent ?

- Et alors ? dit Ginny. Tes parents aussi se battaient et s'insultaient, non ?

- Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Déjà, ils étaient dans la même maison et mon père n'avait pas ce genre de préjugés sur le sang qui coule dans les veines des gens qui l'entourent. C'est d'ailleurs _parce qu'_il n'avait pas ce genre de préjugé qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor…

Maena soupira.

- J'ai vraiment été stupide de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Pourquoi pas Alphonse, de Poufsouffle ? Ou Dean ? Ou même Neville ?!

- T'avais pas dit qu'Alphonse était amoureux d'une fille de sa maison… fit Ginny.

- Si… se plaignit Maena.

- Si jamais Parvati t'entend, elle risque de mordre ! plaisanta Hermione.

Maena eut un sourire puis soupira. Soudain, Ginny eut une exclamation qui surprit les deux autres et se leva.

- Si on faisait trempette dans l'eau ? proposa-t-elle en enlevant déjà ses chaussures.

- Mais… y a pas un calamar géant, là-dedans ? fit Maena.

- T'inquiète, c'est un gentil, rassura Hermione qui retirait aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Maena sourit et fit de même, retroussant son pantalon. L'eau était douce et ce fut agréable d'y tremper les pieds. Maena regarda son reflet dans l'eau et sourit. Puis, l'image se brouilla et Maena eut la vision fugitive de son père avant que l'image ne disparaisse à cause de Ginny qui sautait dans l'eau. Puis, la plus jeune des trois Gryffondor entreprit s'asperger Maena en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'eau.

- Ginny ! Arrête ! dit Maena.

La concernée éclata de rire avant de s'en prendre à Hermione. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent leur après-midi : parler, jouer dans l'eau, regarder les nuages. Elles étaient trempées et hilares quand elles sortirent de l'eau pour s'assoir dans l'herbe.

- Je me demande quelle tête on a ? fit Ginny.

- C'est sûrement pas terrible… répondit Maena.

Ginny éclata de rire en regardant sa montre. Et le cri qu'elle poussa fit sursauter Hermione et Maena.

- Maena ! Il est 15h15 !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Maena. On est en retard !

- Et trempées ! compléta Ginny.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione sécha leurs vêtements.

- Vite ! dit Maena en remettant ses chaussettes.

Quand les deux poursuiveuses de Gryffondor furent prêtes, elles se baissèrent pour remettre les affaires dans le panier.

- Laissez les filles, dit Hermione. Je m'en occupe. Allez-y avant qu'Harry ne se mette en pétard.

- A mon avis, c'est déjà fait… fit Maena. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'on ne l'entende pas hurler d'ici !

Ginny et Maena se mirent donc à courir vers le terrain.

- On a les cheveux trempés ! dit Ginny.

- Tant pis pour les cheveux ! fit Maena. On essaiera de les sécher un peu avant d'aller sur le terrain !

- Harry ne va pas être content… prédit Ginny.

- Si c'est le cas, fais-lui les yeux doux ! suggéra Maena.

Et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elles arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch où Harry les accueillit… en hurlant…

- Vous avez vingt minutes de retard ! beugla-t-il. Où étiez-vous ?

- Au lac, répondit Maena, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle désigna leurs cheveux trempés.

- Oui, ben, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer et séchez-vous les cheveux ! Faudrait pas que vous attrapiez la crève, en plus !

Les filles ne se firent pas prier et s'exécutèrent. Une fois sur le terrain, Harry ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle pour qu'elles rattrapent leur retard.

- Je t'avais dit de lui faire les yeux doux… dit Maena en mettant son balai au niveau de celui de Ginny.

- Détrompe-toi ! Mais semblerait que ça n'ait pas l'effet espéré…

- Ça a carrément l'effet inverse, tu veux dire !

- Arrêtez de discuter et jouez ! fit Harry. C'est pas l'heure du thé ! Il faut gagner contre Serdaigle sinon, les Serpentard remporteront la coupe.

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se séparer.

°o0o°

C'est exténuée que l'équipe revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Ça va ? demanda Neville en les apercevant.

- Non ! gémit Ginny.

- Harry veut notre mort ! compléta Maena.

- Vous exagérez, se défendit Harry.

- Oh… comme j'ai envie d'un bain… dit Maena. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de baignoire dans la salle de bain du dortoir !

- T'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain des préfets, dit Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas préfète, remarqua Maena. Ni capitaine de l'équipe…

- Bah, Harry va te donner le mot de passe, dit Ginny. Pas vrai, Harry ?

Il ne put résister au sourire de sa petite amie et consentit à donner le mot de passe.

- C'est _Douceur d'été._

Maena sourit et embrassa Harry sur la joue et sourit à Ginny.

- Merci, Harry ! Et merci à toi aussi, Ginny !

Puis, elle alla chercher ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune, après avoir demandé à Harry le chemin à prendre. Dans les couloirs, elle ne rencontra quasiment personne. Au cinquième étage, elle s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, comme le lui avait dit Harry. Elle murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire, elle se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner pour admirer la pièce… et se figer. Devant, la dévisageant de ses grands yeux surpris se tenait… Malefoy ! Le regard de Maena alla de sa tête aux pieds puis des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Il était mouillé… et nu !

- Tu… dit Malefoy, surpris.

Maena rougit en une nanoseconde chrono.

- Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se détourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle mit une main sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements fous. Elle venait de voir Malefoy complètement nu !

Elle ramassa ses affaires (qu'elle avait fait tomber dans le couloir, à cause du choc) et se rendit dans la salle commune en courant. Elle ne reprit son souffle que quand le portrait de la grosse dame se soit refermé sur elle. Harry, Ron, Ginny (qui étaient encore en tenue de Quidditch, tout comme Maena) et Hermione la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris.

- Maena ? dit Ron. Ça va ?

- Tu devais pas aller prendre un bain ? fit Harry.

- Euh… finalement, je… je préfère prendre une douche…

Et elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

- Ok, fit Ginny. Je pense qu'on va aller voir ce qu'elle a, hein Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et elles empruntèrent le même chemin que Maena.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Maena ? fit Ron.

- Sûrement une histoire de filles… dit Harry en soupirant.

°o0o°

Dans le dortoir des filles, Maena s'était adossée à côté de la porte. Un peu après, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent, comme elle s'y attendait.

- Maena ? Pourquoi t'as pas été prendre un bain ? dit Ginny.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Maena soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les deux autres s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione, en face d'elle.

- J'ai vu Malefoy, dit Maena.

- Et c'est ça qui t'a empêché de prendre un bain ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Malefoy était _dans_ la salle de bain !

- Oh… firent Hermione et Ginny.

- Oui, oh…

Maena rougit en y repensant.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ben… il… sortait de son bain…

- Non… fit Ginny. Tu l'as vu…

- Tout nu… termina Maena dont les joues rouges se mariaient parfaitement bien avec sa robe de Quidditch.

Les deux amies avaient la mâchoire pendante.

- T'as vu Malefoy à poil ?! fit Ginny.

Maena hocha la tête tandis que Ginny riait à gorge déployée.

- C'est pas drôle ! Je suis affreusement gênée !

- J'imagine, compatit Hermione.

- Elle est comment ? interrogea Ginny, qui gardait toujours un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? fit Maena. Qu'est-ce qui est comment ?

- Ben, tu sais…

- Ginny ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Ben quoi ? fit innocemment la rouquine qui riait toujours.

Maena pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un Souaffle, à présent…

- Alors ? Elle est petite ? Grande ?

- Ginny ! fit de nouveau Hermione.

- J'ai pas assez d'élément de comparaison pour te répondre, dit Maena. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai même _aucun_ élément de comparaison !

Ginny riait toujours tandis que Maena repensait à sa mésaventure.

« Il a été le premier à m'embrasser… et il est aussi le premier que je voie nu ! Oh ! Que doit-il penser de moi ? »

Surtout que son regarda avait fait l'aller _et_ le retour de sa tête aux pieds et que, donc, elle l'avait bien regardé… de partout ! Oui, elle avait bien regardé _tout_ le corps de Malefoy qui était, soit dit en passant, bien musclé ! Et les gouttelettes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son corps…

« Maena, ne pense plus à ça… » se morigéna-t-elle mentalement tandis que Ginny riait, couchée sur le lit d'Hermione.

°o0o°

Il fallut quelques secondes à Malefoy pour se reprendre quand la porte se fut refermée sur une Maena rouge pivoine. Il avait été surpris lorsque la porte s'était ouverte et plus encore lorsqu'il avait vu Maena se tourner vers lui après avoir fermé la porte. Elle aussi s'était figée, mais pas son regard qui, il le vit, passa sur _tout_ son corps…

- Tu…

Il avait failli dire : « Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu apprécies le spectacle ? » de façon narquoise mais elle s'était excusée avant de se ruer hors de la pièce. Une fois seul, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions puis, il avait souri.

- Ah, là, là, Black ! Tu me surprendras toujours, je crois… dit-il avant de s'emparer d'une serviette et de se sécher.

Il s'habilla en s'imaginant les réactions pudiques que devait avoir la jeune fille au même moment…

S'il savait qu'on parlait de la taille de son… hum… on se demanderait quelles réactions il aurait, _lui _!


	58. L'erreur d'Harry

Et voici le dernier chapitre écrit pour le moment, mais, promis, le suivant ne va pas tarder !

Ah… Si seulement ces personnages pouvaient m'appartenir… ou du moins Drago… (soupir).

Bisouilles on se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (demain, si tout va bien ^^)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 57 : L'erreur d'Harry

Maena et Hermione sortaient d'un cours de Runes. Maena était encore très gênée de l'incident de la veille où elle avait surpris Malefoy dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et s'il allait dire à Rogue qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, fraudé ? Car seuls les préfets, les préfets-en-chef et les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch avaient le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bain…

Ginny l'avait rassurée :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller dire qu'il s'est fait surprendre à poil par une Gryffondor ?

Hermione avait acquiescé à la théorie de la cadette Weasley.

- Et puis, avait ajouté la rousse, tu pourras toujours le menacer de dévoiler qu'il a la plus petit que tu aies jamais vu.

- Tu crois ? fit ironiquement Maena. Il sait parfaitement bien que je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon.

- Et alors, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as jamais rien fait !

Maena rougit puis avoua :

- Et je lui ai dit, dans la cabane de Hagrid, que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée aussi près d'un garçon…

- La bourde, avait soupiré Ginny.

Maena fut ramené à l'instant présent par Hermione qui parlait du devoir qu'elles devaient faire pour le lendemain.

- Moi qui voulais passer un peu de temps avec Ron.

- Bah, tu l'auras fini en un quart d'heure, ce devoir. Ce n'est qu'une traduction d'un texte. Les doigts dans le nez.

- Mouais.

- Et puis Ron devra être patient. Il sait bien que tu ne laisseras jamais tes devoirs s'accumuler. Il te connaît après tout ce temps.

- Et si ça l'ennuyait, au bout d'un moment ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais non. Il te connaît par cœur. Il t'aime comme tu es. Avec ton esprit et ta manie des devoirs finis à l'avance.

Hermione sourit.

- Bon, je t'abandonne un moment, dit Maena.

- Où tu vas ?

- A la toilette.

- Je viens avec toi, décréta Hermione.

- Hermione, je n'ai besoin de personne pour aller aux toilettes ! Tu crois vraiment que ces crétins vont tenté quelque chose, en plein jour, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Au moindre bruit, elle hurle. Elle aura tôt fait de prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose.

- Mais…

- Va devant la classe de Sortilèges rejoindre ton Ron, ajouta Maena en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Maena partit donc vers les toilettes. Lors qu'elle poussa la porte, elle entendit des sanglots.

« Bon sang, Mimi Geignarde fait des siennes… Je ne comprendrais jamais ce fantôme qui pleure quand on lui lance un livre, ça ne lui fait pas mal, ça la traverse ! »

- T'en fais pas, il y a sûrement une explication…

Cette voix, Maena la reconnut. C'était celle de Luna Lovegood.

« Tiens, elle console les fantôme, maintenant ? Elle est vraiment étrange, cette fille… »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un renifler bruyamment et une voix entrecoupée de sanglots lui répondre.

- Je… n'en vois… aucune…

« Mais… c'est la voix de Ginny ! »

Maena fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la dernière toilette dont elle poussa la porte. Elle découvrit Ginny, assise sur le WC dont elle avait abaissé la lunette et Luna, qui entourait la rousse d'un bras réconfortant. Toutes deux levèrent les yeux quand Maena poussa la porte. Ginny avait les yeux rouges. Puis, elle replongea dans ses mains.

- Que se passe-t-il… ? demanda Maena.

- C'est Harry, répondit froidement Luna tandis que les pleurs de Ginny redoublaient.

- Quoi ? Il n'est quand même pas mort ?

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu mettre son amie dans un tel état à part ça.

- Non, mais ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps, répondit Luna, toujours aussi froide.

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis quand la gentille et rêveuse Luna avait-elle des envies de meurtres ?

- Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis paumée, là…

- Harry… a embrassé… Cho Chang… sanglota la benjamine Weasley.

- Qui ?

- Son ex, expliqua brièvement Luna.

- Harry ? Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Maena. C'est impossible…

- Pourtant, on l'a bien vu, dit Luna.

- Mais… _Harry ?_

Maena n'en revenait pas.

- Il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur…

- Ah oui ? cracha Ginny en redressant la tête. Et ses mains sur ses hanches, c'était une erreur, peut-être ?

- Euh…

- Moi qui croyais qu'il m'aimait… pleura la rousse.

- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Alors, comment expliquer son comportement ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas te répondre, mais lui, le peut !

Et sans un mot, elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la classe de sortilèges.

« Génial, avec ça, j'ai pas su aller à la toilette ! Harry, t'as intérêt à avoir un bon plaidoyer ! »

°o0o°

Harry fulminait. Ron aussi, mais moins.

- Bon sang, je le déteste !

- Moi aussi, dit Ron.

- Quel con, ce prof.

- C'est clair.

- Franchement, me mettre en retenue ? Pourquoi il m'a mis en retenue ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as failli te battre vers Nott et que tu lui as répondu de façon insolente. À croire que Maena a déteint sur toi…

- Ouais, ben, Maena, elle va devoir reprendre le poste de capitaine-attrapeur… dit Harry.

- Elle va pas être contente !

- Tant pis ! Il faut qu'elle fasse gagner ce match sinon Serpentard reprend la tête du tournoi. Et ça, je ne le veux pas !

Ils arrivèrent près de la classe de Flitwick où presque tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard attendaient leur professeur. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione.

- Où est Maena ? demanda Harry.

- Aux toilettes, répondit la brune. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua-t-elle.

- Il est en retenue, l'informa Ron.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il a répondu à Rogue.

- Quelle idée.

- Il est en retenue samedi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Samedi ? C'est pas le jour du match ?

- Si, justement, dit Harry en cherchant Maena dans le couloir. Il faut que je la prévienne.

- Elle ne va pas être contente… dit Hermione.

- La voilà, dit Ron.

En effet, Maena s'avançait à grands pas vers eux. Elle ne semblait pas contente.

- Maena… commença Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Elle serait déjà au courant ? chuchota Ron à Hermione.

- Peut-être…

Et ils suivirent leur deux amis. Maena lâcha Harry et se tourna vers lui.

- Euh… Maena ? dit le Survivant.

À ce moment-là, Maena le gifla de toutes ses forces, faisant rire les Serpentard qui suivaient la scène de loin.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? cria Maena.

- Hey ! Je voulais pas être en retenue samedi ! se défendit-il en se massant la joue.

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? T'es en retenue samedi ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Enfin… On en reparlera après.

Elle planta son regard gris dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Ginny.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Ron se raidit.

- Fait quoi ?

- T'as embrassé Cho Chang ! accusa Maena.

- Quoi ? firent Harry et Ron.

- Harry, t'as pas fait ça… dit Hermione, horrifiée.

- Je ne voulais pas !

- Peut-être bien ! Mais Ginny et Luna t'ont vues ! Et je peux te dire que Luna rêve de te faire la peau !

- Mais, je ne le voulais pas ! C'était une erreur !

- Ouais… Et tes mains sur ses hanches, s'était une erreur aussi, peut-être ?

- Je l'ai repoussée !

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais en attendant, Ginny est au bord de la crise de nerfs et Luna veut t'arracher les yeux…

- Où est Ginny ?

- Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- J'y vais. Prévenez le prof que je serai en retard.

Les trois autres revinrent vers le reste du groupe.

- Il a vraiment embrassé Chang ? fit Ron.

- Faut croire, soupira Maena. Au fait, pourquoi est-il en retenue ?

- Ben… il a répondu à Rogue.

Maena soupira.

- Ouais… je devais bien me douter que ce prof y était pour quelque chose… soupira Maena. Mais en même temps, quelle idée de lui répondre !

- Tu peux causer ! lui dit Ron. Toi aussi, tu lui réponds ! Et de façon insolente, parfois.

Maena prit une jolie teinte rouge.

- Même pas vrai !

Ron haussa les sourcils, guère convaincu. À ce moment, le professeur Flitwick arriva et fit entrer les élèves dans la classe où chacun s'assit. Ron prévint discrètement le prof qu'Harry allait arriver et le prof acquiesça.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Maena, ce qui la surprit.

- Mieux vaut pas qu'Harry vienne à côté de toi, tu es assez énervée à cause de sa retenue et, personnellement, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à perdre un ami.

Maena leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi ! dit-elle en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

Hermione sourit. En fait, elle avait un but bien précis en s'installant à côté de son amie au lieu de rejoindre son petit copain. Et Maena n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

- Dis, Maena ? murmura Hermione.

Surprise qu'Hermione lui parle en cours au lieu d'écouter le prof, Maena répondit néanmoins.

- Oui ?

- Que comptes-tu faire d'Alphonse ?

Maena la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Son amie arborait un petit sourire malicieux.

- Alphonse ? Elric ?

- Oui, celui avec qui tu es continuellement en botanique.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous d'Hermione ? »

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? interrogea Maena, soupçonneuse. T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement. Mais, je veux dire, que vas-tu faire ? Il est amoureux de toi, non ?

Maena se tourna vers son amie en la regardant comme si elle la rencontrait pour la première fois.

- Hermione, tu me fais peur…

- Tu l'aimes aussi, non ? dit Hermione en notant sur son parchemin.

- Quoi ? fit Maena.

« Bon, analysons les symptômes. Paroles insensées, comportement étrange, sourire qui ne dit rien de bon… Alors, soit elle a prit un Elixir de Folie, soit, elle a une idée derrière la tête. Et je dirais que l'idée est particulièrement tordue… »

Maena jeta alors un coup d'œil au parchemin d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait écrit une note en Runes, pour être sûre que Maena soit la seule à la déchiffrer.

_Entre dans le jeu ! M. est juste derrière ! On va voir s'il réagit ! S'il devient jaloux !_

Maena sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ainsi, Hermione avait donc bien une idée derrière la tête et cette idée concernait M… c'est-à-dire Malefoy !

Maena secoua la tête en souriant.

« Qu'espère-t-elle… ? »

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aime Alphonse ? demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu en sachant parfaitement que Malefoy n'aurait aucune réaction. Hermione sourit quand elle comprit que son amie entrait dans le jeu.

- Et bien, quand on est en botanique, vous parlez toujours ensemble.

- Je parle toujours avec Ron et Harry et c'est pas pour cela que je suis amoureuse d'eux, remarqua Maena.

- Oui, mais eux, ce sont tes amis.

- Qui te dit qu'Alphonse n'est pas aussi un ami.

- Non, t'as toujours les yeux qui pétillent quand tu lui parles.

- Vraiment ?

- Ainsi que quand tu nous parles de lui.

« Surtout que je vous parle _souvent_ d'Alphonse ! »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué… dit-elle.

- Ça crève pourtant les yeux que tu es amoureuse ! dit Hermione.

Maena se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? fit l'érudite.

- Et t'en as conclu que c'était d'Alphonse ? dit Maena.

- Qui d'autre ? C'est le seul garçon auquel tu sembles t'intéresser.

Maena eut un petit rire discret que le prof n'entendit même pas, absorbé à expliquer son sortilège d'Apparition.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle.

- Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? demanda avidement Hermione.

Maena rougit immédiatement.

- Non !

Catégorique.

- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge, alors ? fit Hermione.

- Parce que tu me gênes avec toutes ces questions.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, je suis ton amie !

- Dans ce cas, je te promets que tu seras la première au courant si je sors avec un garçon, ok ?

- Avec Alphonse, je trouve que tu formerais un beau couple.

- On pour….

On frappa alors à la porte et Harry entra. Maena et Hermione se retournèrent et virent leur ami entrer, les deux joues bien rouges, mais l'air ravi. En se retournant, Maena, croisa fugitivement le regard de Malefoy. Indifférent. Troublée, mais essayant de le cacher, elle reprit sa position initiale.

- On dirait que l'autre joue d'Harry a souffert, dit Hermione.

- Quand je disais que Luna voulait sa peau, je ne plaisantais pas, répondit Maena, absente.

- Et pour Alphonse, tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

- Euh, Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on en reparle plus tard ? Le cours de Sortilèges me semble assez… inapproprié… pour parler de ma vie amoureuse.

- Ok, dit Hermione.

Et sur son parchemin, en Runes, elle écrivit :

_Bien joué !_

Maena eut un pauvre sourire. Puis, quand le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de faire apparaître un verre, elle laissa la main à Hermione qui commença. Le verre apparut, brillant. Maena vit un visage se refléter dedans. Celui de Malefoy qui la regardait intensément.

- A mon tour !

Elle bougea le verre (faisant ainsi disparaître le reflet de Malefoy) et fit à son tour apparaître un verre.

- Bravo, mesdemoiselles ! fit le petit professeur de sa voix fluette. Quinze points en plus pour Gryffondor.

Les filles sourirent.

Quand la cloche sonna, Harry leur expliqua que, à peine était-il entré des les toilettes que Luna le giflait… sur sa joue intacte.

- Je te l'avais dit ! dit Maena.

Ils marchaient à présent dans les couloirs.

- Ouais, ben, elle aurait pu être un peu plus douce.

- Tu rêves, mon grand ! dit Maena. Estime-toi heureux qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de tester son premier Impardonnable sur toi ! Tu aurais été…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase qu'elle fut violemment bousculée par… Malefoy. Celui-ci continuait son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Harry décida d'intervenir.

- Malefoy ! T'as un problème !

- Ouais. Et il se trouve que c'est toi et ta clique !

- Répète pour voir.

- J'en peux rien si t'es bouché ! Et, en l'occurrence, je suis pressé ! Ma petite amie m'attend !

Maena pâlit et Hermione posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

- Quoi, encore une ? souffla Ron tandis que le Serpentard s'éloignait à grands pas.

Maena ne dit rien. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque battement…

°o0o°

Le soir même, dans la tour des Gryffondor. Ginny était à coté d'Harry, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ron avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lisait. Maena, assise par terre, faisait ses devoirs sur la table basse.

Harry avait expliqué à Ginny sa retenue. Celle-ci ne semblait guère enchantée par la nouvelle.

- Moi non plus, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas en retenue, soupira Maena. Je vais encore devoir forcer sur ma belle voix !

- Je serais encore là pour les entraînements, remarqua Harry. Je ne suis en retenue que le jour du match.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Ouf ! Ma belle voix sera épargnée !

Il y eut un petit silence.

- J'espère quand même qu'il ne se passera rien à Serdaigle, dit Maena.

- Que veux-tu qu'il s'y passe ? interrogea Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Un meurtre par exemple ? J'imagine les titres des journaux. _Luna Lovegood, prise d'un élan meurtrier, tue une camarade de sa maison, Cho Chang !_

L'expression de Ginny laissa clairement deviner que, si ça devait arriver, elle n'en serait pas triste le moins du monde.

- Je n'imagine pas Luna faire preuve d'autant de violence, dit Ron.

- Ouais, dit plutôt ça à la joue d'Harry !

- Si on pouvait éviter de me ramener ce détail en mémoire, ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! dit Harry en se frottant la joue.

Les autres rirent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après les derniers au revoir et baisers (pour les couples), chacun se rendit dans son dortoir.

Maena était dans la salle de bain du dortoir. Elle avait enfilé son pyjama et se brossait les dents, les cheveux détachés. On frappa alors à la porte.

Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de découvrir Ginny. Elle pensait plutôt que c'était une fille du dortoir qui devait aller aux toilettes.

Elle fit entrer la benjamine des Weasley et se rinça la bouche.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Maena en se tournant vers son amie après s'être essuyé la bouche.

- J'aimerais te demander un service.

- Je t'écoute, dit Maena.

- Je… j'aimerais… que tu me laisses jouer en tant qu'attrapeur, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, répondit Maena. Faudra le dire à Harry demain, lors de l'entraînement.

Ginny se tortilla, gênée.

- En fait… j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas au courant…

Maena fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est… Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

Maena comprit.

- Et tu veux prendre ta vengeance ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas prévenir Harry.

Ginny hocha les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas s'il m'approuverait si c'est pour me venger…

- Mais, tu te rends comptes que tu n'auras suivi aucun entraînement en tant qu'attrapeur, s'il n'est pas au courant ?

- Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que je n'en ai pas besoin et que je battrai cette fille !

Maena soupira.

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis encore, s'il te plaît.

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- Les autres ne vont pas apprécier, le jour du match.

- Les autres, j'en ferai mon affaire samedi !

- Bon, ben… si c'est ce que tu veux…

Ginny sourit et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire… ? J'en parlerai demain avec Hermione… Peut-être pourra-t-elle me conseiller… ? »

Et Maena alla rejoindre son lit où elle fit des cauchemars… Cauchemars dans lesquels elle voyait Malefoy en charmante compagnie…


	59. Contre Serdaigle

Et me revoilà pour un petit chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture, bisouilles !!

----------------------------------------

Chapitre 58 : Contre Serdaigle

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était en train de s'entraîner en vue du match qui arrivait contre Serdaigle. Maena ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle craignait le jour du match où elle et Ginny allaient échanger leur poste.

Maena soupira. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et Hermione, qui avait été mise au courant, pensait comme elle. Mais Ginny ne voulait rien entendre.

Alors, Maena observa Katie et Demelza jouer, pour voir comment elles faisaient et ainsi pouvoir s'adapter le jour du match.

- MAENA !!! Ça fait trois fois que le Vif d'or est passé à côté de toi ! Sans compter les Cognards que tu ne vois pas arrivé ! Tu vas faire quoi, samedi ?!

« Marquer des buts ! » pensa très fort la jeune fille en faisant un piqué pour attraper le Vif d'or. Par la suite, elle attrapa la petite balle volante si souvent et si rapidement qu'Harry ne fit plus un commentaire.

Bien après, c'est une équipe extrêmement fatiguée qui rentra dans la salle commune. Neville sourit en les voyant arriver.

- Harry veut encore votre mort ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, comme d'hab, dit Maena en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Faut bien s'entraîner, dit Harry.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Ginny. Mais faudrait quand même pas oublier que c'est mieux si on reste en vie !

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny ! dirent Ron et Maena d'une même voix.

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle !

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bon, je vais aller me laver, dit Maena. Je suis couverte de boue et de sueur.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain, plutôt ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

Maena rougit en repensant à Malefoy, nu, sortant de son bain.

- Euh… non merci, je pense que je préfère les douches, finalement…

Et elle partit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle est amoureuse !

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un petit sourire qui, heureusement, échappa aux garçons…

°o0o°

Le samedi matin, comme tous les matins, que ce soit un matin normal ou un matin de match, Maena dévorait littéralement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Euh… Maena ? dit Harry.

- Moui ? dit-elle en buvant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas manger autant…

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle, surprise. J'ai faim, moi !

- T'es pire que Ron dans ses bons jours, dit Ginny en riant.

Maena lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, mais ça risque de te rester sur l'estomac pendant le match. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade.

- Mais nan ! dit Maena en reprenant un toast. Il faut manger pour être en forme !

- Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Maena se retourna et vit une jeune fille asiatique se tenir devant elle. Elle lui souriait. La Gryffondor devina que c'était Cho Chang et un regard vers Ginny, qui la fusillait du regard, lui apprit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

- Oui ? dit-elle poliment.

- J'ai appris que c'était toi qui serait attrapeur, dit Cho.

« Euh, non, pas tout à fait. Tu vas avoir à faire avec une Ginny qui ne rêve que d'une chose : te crever les yeux ! »

- Oui, c'est moi ! Et tu es ?

« Juste pour te faire rager un peu ! »

Cho eut un sourire crispé.

- Cho Chang, je suis l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

- Oh, c'est donc toi la fameuse Cho Chang. J'ai entendu parler de toi, en effet. Tu veux quoi ?

- Juste te souhaiter bonne chance !

Et elle lui tendit une main. Maena la serra à contrecœur.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi !

Et la Serdaigle partit. Harry se tourna vers Maena.

- T'as intérêt à la battre !

Maena eut un sourire faux et mangea pour ne pas être obligée de répondre.

°o0o°

Un peu plus tard, dans les vestiaires…

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? rugit Ron, en colère.

- Non ! répondit fermement Ginny en soutenant le regard accusateur de son frère.

- Tu vas réellement jouer au poste d'attrapeur ?

- Oui !

Ron tourna son regard vers Maena qui se ratatina un peu sous l'accusation qu'elle pouvait y lire.

- Et bien sûr, toi, t'étais au courant !

- Oui…

Tout petit oui.

- Mais enfin, Ginny, c'est insensé, dit Katie Bell. Tu ne t'es même pas entraînée pour ça !

- C'est vrai, fit Demelza. Pourquoi ne pas t'être entraînée à attraper le Vif d'or ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! répondit Ginny, sûre d'elle.

- Oh ! fit Ron.

- Quoi, oh ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai compris !

- Non, toi, t'as compris quelque chose !

Mais son frère l'ignora.

- Tu veux te venger de Cho Chang !

- Tu m'épates, se moqua Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord que tu lui en veuilles, mais c'est pas une raison pour pénaliser toute l'équipe !

Ginny lui assena un regard si noir qu'il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je ne vais pénaliser personne car je vais gagner !

- Mais… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Harry ? dit Ron, incrédule.

- Je… ne voulais pas qu'il sache… Je pense que s'il avait su que c'était pour me venger, il n'aurait pas accepté.

- Et avec raison ! Bon sang, Ginny !

- Je vais gagner, Ron ! N'en doute pas une seconde, d'accord ?!

- Mais, tu vas faire comment sans entraînement ? demanda Jimmy Peakes.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Katie et Ron semblaient sur le point d'exploser.

- Ginny ? fit Maena. Je ferais peut-être mieux de…

- Non ! coupa fermement Ginny. C'est moi qui attraperais le Vif d'or, un point c'est tout !

- Calme-toi, ok ? dit doucement Maena. On devrait peut-être y réfléchir ?

- C'est tout réfléchi.

Et elle lança un regard ferme et décidé à toute l'équipe comme pour défier quelqu'un de l'empêcher de jouer au poste d'attrapeur. Personne ne dit rien.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, on ferait bien d'y aller, ça m'ennuierait que les Serdaigle arrivent avant nous…

Quelque temps plus tard, les Gryffondor étaient sur le terrain, en face de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! dit Mrs Bibine d'une voix forte.

Maena et Roger Davies s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Davies était le gardien de l'équipe. Cho en était donc l'attrapeur. Les batteurs, tous deux costauds, s'appelaient Thierry Moore et Geoff McDougal. Parmi les poursuiveurs, il y avait une fille, Alice Cullen et les deux garçons s'appelaient Mike Hemilton et Henry Manage.

- Bien le bonjour et bienvenue pour ce match opposant les Gryffondor aux Serdaigle ! dit la voix d'Ernie MacMillan.

- Et c'est Maena Black qui reprend le rôle de capitaine de l'équipe en l'absence d'Harry Potter, dit Hermione. Mais c'est Ginny Weasley qui assurera le poste d'attrapeur.

Avec satisfaction, Maena vit Cho Chang pâlir en apprenant contre qui elle allait réellement jouer. Et elle devina sans mal le regard noir que devait lui lancer Ginny, derrière elle.

- Tout le monde en position ! dit l'arbitre.

Tous les joueurs se mirent sur leur balai.

- A mon coup de sifflet ! Trois, deux…

Et elle siffla. Maena donna un coup de pied au sol et s'éleva doucement. Elle s'avança vers le milieu du terrain et se retrouva face à Alice Cullen. Mrs Bibine lança le Souafle dans les airs…

- On commence donc le match avec Cullen qui récupère le Souafle de justesse, dit Ernie. Elle passe à Manage qui repasse à Cullen.

- Demelza Robins parvint à lui prendre le Souafle des mains et elle passe à Katie Bell qui passe à Maena Black. Elle fonce vers les buts et passe à Demelza.

- Robins s'apprête à tirer… et elle marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Des acclamations résonnèrent dans les gradins des Gryffondor.

- Et c'est Hemilton qui reprend le Souafle ! Oh ! Ça, c'est bien visé ! Peakes, le batteur de Gryffondor, a réussi à lui faire lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par Black.

- Elle va vers les buts…

Un grand "Oh !" s'éleva des gradins des Gryffondor.

- Davies a réussi à bloquer le tir pourtant parfait de Black, commenta Ernie.

Sur le terrain, Maena fulmina. Elle avait pourtant fait semblant de s'intéressé à l'un des trois buts et de tirer dans l'autre, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. À croire que ce Davies avait lu dans ses pensées !

« Reprends-toi, Maena ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que tous tes lancers sont parfaits ?! » se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Et elle fonça vers Henry Manage pour essayer de lui prendre le Souafle des mains, mais il fit un virage serré. Elle continua à le poursuivre et Katie se mit à sa hauteur pour lui venir en aide.

- Ils ont l'air d'être super bien entraînés, remarqua Katie.

- Oui, et nous aussi ! On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! Prête pour notre feinte ?

- Toujours ! répondit Katie avec un sourire de prédateur.

Maena sourit et se plaça en dessous du poursuiveur. Katie fit mine de vouloir lui prendre la balle écarlate des mains par la gauche et Maena en profit pour remonter vers la droite et s'emparer du Souafle. Faisant un virage en épingle à cheveux, elle se dirigea vers les buts de Serdaigle. Elle passa à Demelza qui repassa à Katie. Au dernier moment, au lieu de lancer le Souafle vers les buts, Katie lança à Maena qui marqua au but opposé à celui que Davies protégeait.

Le reste du temps, Demelza, Maena et Katie durent ruser de toutes les manières qui soient pour marquer le plus de buts possibles. Mais du côté des Serdaigle, les poursuiveurs avaient aussi des techniques efficaces et Ron ne parvint pas à arrêter tous les buts.

- Et nous en sommes à 80 points en faveur de Gryffondor contre 50 pour Serdaigle, dit Hermione.

- Le match est serré, commenta Ernie. Et qui, de Weasley ou de Chang attrapera le Vif d'or ?

« Ginny, t'as intérêt à faire tout ton possible si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit trucidées par le reste de l'équipe ! » pensa Maena avec un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Elle évita un Cognard de justesse et parvint à prendre le Souafle des mains de Manage. Elle fit un looping avec son balai pour éviter un autre Cognard et pour lâcher le Souafle afin que Demelza, en dessous, le rattrape.

- Wouah ! Beau looping de la part de Black, des Gryffondor ! fit Ernie, admiratif.

- Et beau rattrapage de la part de Demelza Robins qui fonce vers les buts !

- Oh ! Mais on dirait que Weasley a repéré le Vif d'or !

Du coin de l'œil, Maena vit en effet Ginny foncer à toute vitesse, suivie de très près par Cho Chang. Tout en continuant de voler avec Demelza et en continuant de barrer la route aux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle pendant que Demelza et Katie continuaient de voler vers les buts adverses, Maena pria pour que Ginny réussisse.

- Oh ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ernie.

- GINNY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! hurla Hermione dans le micro.

- En effet, approuva Ernie. Ce fut à un cheveu et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Cho Chang qui l'avait attrapé mais non. ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH !!

- Avec un total de 230 points pour Gryffondor, ils prennent la tête du classement !

Ginny atterrit et fut toute de suite assaillie par les félicitations de son équipe. Maena la serra très fort contre elle en la félicitant pour _sa_ victoire.

- On a gagné ! dit Ron. On a gagné ! On est en tête du classement !

- C'est génial ! dit Katie.

Les batteurs criaient leur joie à plein poumons tout en sautant sur place.

- Je vous avais bien dit que je ne perdrai pas ! dit Ginny en riant aux larmes.

Davies se dirigea –seul- vers eux. Maena prit la tête du groupe, en tant que remplaçant-capitaine.

- Félicitations ! dit-il en souriant et en tendant une main amicale.

- Merci ! dit Maena en serrant la main tendue.

- Vous avez bien joué !

- Mais vous aussi ! assura la jeune fille.

- Et puis, dit Davies avec un beau sourire et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est pas si désagréable que ça d'être battu pas une aussi jolie fille.

Les garçons sifflèrent et Maena rougit. Davies garda la main de Maena dans la sienne un petit moment puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa propre équipe.

Ginny riait quand elle s'approcha de son amie et qu'elle lui donna des petits coups de coudes dans les côtés.

- Maena ! T'as une touche ! Cours après lui et embrasse-le !

- HEIN ??!! fit Maena en se tournant vers son amie, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ben quoi, il est beau ! rit Ginny.

- Mais…

- Tu pourrais rendre un certain blond jaloux, de cette façon, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Maena en se détournant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ce "certain blond", comme tu dis, n'en a rien à faire de moi !

Ginny sourit tristement face à la mélancolie qu'elle avait pu entendre dans la voix de son amie.

Puis, elle la prit par le bras.

- Allez, allons faire la fête !

- Oui ! répondit Maena en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe, accompagnée de tous les élèves de la maison, se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où ils avaient l'intention de faire la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Et quand Harry les rejoignit, il serra chacun des membres de l'équipe dans ses bras. Il était aux anges.

°o0o°

Severus était de bien mauvaise humeur depuis cet après-midi. Certes, il avait été jouissif d'empêcher ce cornichon de Potter de jouer au Quidditch, mais son équipe s'était arrangée pour gagner quand même.

« La prochaine fois, faudra aussi que j'empêche Black de jouer ! » pensa-t-il amèrement en sachant que la "prochaine fois" n'aurait lieu que l'année prochaine et qu'il lui faudrait un très bon motif pour les empêcher tous les deux de jouer.

Bon sang ! Maintenant, les Gryffondor vont être encore plus insupportable parce qu'ils sont les premiers au classement de Quidditch. Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas assez en temps normal !

Toute la journée, aux repas, dans les couloirs, les Gryffondor étaient débordant de joie, c'est-à-dire, insupportables !

Enfin, c'était la soirée. Il avait bien envie d'aller voir à la tour des Gryffondor pour leur gâcher leur fête en disant que l'heure était passée, mais seule la directrice des Gryffondor et le Directeur lui-même avaient le mot de passe pour rejoindre la salle commune. Et, Merlin merci, il n'était pas leur directeur –sans quoi, il en aurait déjà jeté un par la fenêtre !

Assis confortablement devant sa cheminée, au lieu de dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il préférait lire tranquillement avec pour seul habit le dessous d'un pyjama.

Alors qu'il lisait un livre sur les potions les plus compliquées à faire, il sursauta violemment quand on tambourina à sa porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa son livre et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, devant lui, Mentha, en chemise de nuit, une robe de chambre vite mise par-dessus, tout échevelée, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

- Mentha ? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Grace ! Elle est malade ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a !


	60. Chez Severus

J'y crois pas ! J'ai oublié de le publier hier alors qu'il était fini ! J'ai honte de moi ! :p

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre. Le prochain est en court d'écriture ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 59 : Chez Severus

Severus se raidit.

- Comment ça, malade ?

- Oui, répondit Mentha, paniquée. Elle a de la fièvre, des boutons. Elle a mal à la gorge aussi. Je lui ai donné une potion, mais ça n'a rien arrangé… J'ai même l'impression qu'elle a plus de fièvre !

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans mes appartements, avec ma duplication. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

Severus fut impressionné qu'elle ait réussi à jeter ce sort dans un tel état d'esprit.

- Entrez, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans les appartements.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui, de quoi soigner Grace.

Il eut un mince sourire. Il se dirigea vers son armoire personnelle. Mentha soupira et s'assit à la table de la pièce, en prenant sa tête dans une main.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amenée à l'infirmerie ? demanda alors Severus, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était venue le voir, lui.

- Parce qu'il est tard. Pompom n'est plus toute jeune et c'est déjà très gentil à elle de s'occuper ainsi de Grace, toute la journée.

Il y eut un petit silence seulement troublé par le bruit des fioles s'entrechoquant.

- Et puis… je me suis dit qu'un maître des potions devait savoir quoi donner à une enfant malade…

- Je pourrais aussi très bien l'empoisonner étant donné qu'elle est la filleule d'une célèbre Auror.

Il entendit un petit rire sans joie.

- Si jamais vous faites cela, Severus, il n'y aura aucun endroit, même en enfer, où je ne vous retrouverai pas pour vous le faire payer.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix très calme.

- Mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous ne voulez pas devenir un monstre en tuant une fillette innocente.

- Peut-être suis-je déjà un monstre, dans ce cas… remarqua Severus.

Mentha redressa la tête et regarda le dos de Severus.

- Oui, peut-être… dit Mentha d'une toute petite voix.

Severus avait pris quelques fioles pour les symptômes que Mentha avait décris.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit-il.

- Très bien, dit la jeune femme en se levant.

- Non, vous, vous restez ici.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua Mentha.

- Vous restez ici, répéta Severus. J'aurais déjà assez à faire avec une Mentha totalement paniquée, pas la peine de m'en taper une deuxième.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, répliqua Rogue. Restez ici, je me dépêche.

- D'accord pour cela mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous devriez peut-être mettre quelque chose ? dit alors Mentha. Si jamais vous croisiez quelqu'un dans les couloirs ? On risque de se poser des questions si vous vous dirigez vers mes appartements, torse nu.

Il ne répondit rien mais enfila le dessus de son pyjama. Puis il sortit avec ses fioles. Mentha resta seule. Elle se tourna vers la table, posa ses bras dessus et posa sa tête sur ses bras.

°o0o°

- Donc, ce n'est qu'une varicelle ? demanda Mentha, comme pour être sûre.

- Oui, répondit Rogue.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, répéta-t-il.

- Que faut-il lui donner ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ceci, dit le maître des potions en lui tendant une fiole remplie de potion verte. Ce n'est pas très bon, mais il faut le lui donner, même si elle n'en veut pas.

Mentha prit la fiole en hochant la tête.

- Il faut lui en donner une gorgée tous les matins et tous les soirs.

- Et ça la guérira en combien de temps ?

- En une semaine, si tout va bien.

- Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ? demanda Mentha, apeurée.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne se passe pas bien, répliqua Severus.

- Oui… murmura Mentha. Mais, aurais-je assez avec cette petite fiole ?

- Non, il y a à peinte quatre gorgées là-dedans. Je vous en apporterai plus demain.

Mentha lui sourit doucement.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Severus hocha la tête et se releva –il était à genoux à côté du lit de Grace.

- Au fait… où est… ma duplication ? demanda Mentha.

- Elle est restée dans mes appartements.

Mentha fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous sembliez paniquée et je ne tenais pas à gérer deux Mentha complètement sur les nerfs. Elle va bientôt revenir.

Mentha hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Rogue. Bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements en se disant que c'était étrange. Il y a encore quelques heures, Mentha ne lui adressait pas la parole et maintenant, elle demandait son aide. Car, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était Mangemort et qu'il avait participé au massacre de Crowley, la jeune femme ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Mais pourquoi avoir fait appel à lui ?

« Parce qu'elle a confiance en toi ! » lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

N'importe quoi ! Confiance ? En un Mangemort ? Ridicule !

« Pourtant, c'est toi qu'elle est venue voir, et personne d'autre ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils sur ses pensées.

Soupirant, il continua sa route jusqu'aux cachots. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Mentha, la tête posée sur ses bras, sur la table.

- Mentha ? appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réaction. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea silencieusement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était endormie. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était si adorable quand elle dormait. Son visage était paisible. Elle semblait encore plus innocente qu'en temps normal.

Il grogna. Depuis quand se laissait-il aller à de telles pensées ?

« Depuis le jour où tu l'as vu, mon pauvre Severus » fit une voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Il fit taire cette voix. Il tendit une main vers son épaule pour la réveiller mais suspendit son geste.

« Que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang ? »

Pourquoi cette femme le mettait-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse envie de la touche, de l'embrasser ? Bon sang !

Il se baissa, passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme, une autre dans son dos, et se releva doucement, Mentha dans ses bras.

- Mmh… fit-elle dans son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et Severus se plongea dedans. Leur couleur l'étonnera toujours.

- Severus ? dit-elle d'une petite voix pleine de sommeil.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est pas grave. Comment va Grace ?

- Elle a la varicelle. Je lui ai donné une potion et elle devrait être guérie d'ici une semaine.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Merci, Severus.

Elle redressa la tête.

- Merci pour tout !

Il se sentit une fois de plus attiré par ses lèvres roses souriantes. Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ?!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Et il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans ma chambre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, vous allez dormir ici. Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour retourner dans vos appartements et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Une fois dans la chambre du maître des potions, celui-ci la remit au sol, délicatement tout en gardant une main dans le creux de son dos. Il sentit la pointe des cheveux lui caresser le dos de la main. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

Alors, comme si son corps avait décidé d'agir à sa guise, il se pencha sur la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux et lui tendit les lèvres. Il passa une main dans la nuque de la jeune femme et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de Mentha. Elles étaient douces, innocentes.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, bon sang ? » se demanda-t-il un moment.

Puis, il arrêta de réfléchir car Mentha avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus proche de Severus. Ses mains se baladaient doucement sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Soudain, à la grande surprise de Mentha, il rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées et ses joues un peu rosies.

- Il ne faut pas, souffla Severus.

Mentha fronça doucement les sourcils.

- Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je suis sobre… dit-elle.

Elle sentit Severus se raidit contre elle. Elle lui sourit.

- Je me souviens de ce jour, dit-elle doucement. Je m'en suis souvenue le jour où Grace est venue ici. Je me souviens comment vous m'avez trouvée dans les couloirs, ivre et comment vous m'avez ramenée dans ma chambre.

Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- Je me souviens comment on s'est embrassés…

- Comment _vous_ m'avez embrassé, plutôt, corrigea doucement Severus.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air de vous débattre beaucoup, remarqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel il se noyait dans ses yeux couleur menthe.

- Détrompez-vous, dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai dû me débattre. Et de toutes mes forces.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur la joue de Mentha. Jamais il n'aurait cru capable de faire des gestes aussi doux.

- Ah bon ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui. J'ai dû me débattre pour ne pas rester auprès de toi…

Elle rougit doucement et finit par lui sourire.

- Mais tu es parti.

- Tu étais ivre, rappela Severus.

- Mais maintenant, je ne le suis pas.

Elle avait toujours ses bras autour du cou du maître des potions.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes trop jeune.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, dit-elle en souriant.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- J'en ai assez d'être raisonnable… dit Mentha. Et je m'en moque si je suis plus jeune que vous.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites…

Mentha lui sourit.

- Peut-être. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que j'en meurs d'envie !

Et elle se hissa jusqu'à toucher les lèvres du directeur des Serpentard. Il essaya de résister un bref instant mais céda, toujours attiré par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son odeur l'enivrait. Ses mains, comme mues d'une envie autonome, caressait langoureusement le dos de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Severus contre ses lèvres.

- Chut, dit Mentha en reprenant ses lèvres.

- Mais…

- Vous réfléchissez trop…

Avait-elle raison ? Réfléchissait-il trop ? Pourtant, sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait basculer sur le lit. Mentha n'avait toujours pas lâché son cou. La passion eut le dessus.

Ils se déshabillèrent tout en continuant de s'embrasser passionnément. Severus avec des gestes doux et précis et Mentha, avec des gestes maladroits et timides. Mentha devrait se souvenir de cette nuit comme étant la plus belle qu'elle ait passée. Severus fut très doux et patient avec elle. Mentha découvrit de nouvelles sensations jusqu'alors inconnues pour elle. Cette nuit fut magique.

Ils s'endormirent, la tête de Mentha posé sur le torse de Severus, une main posé sur son épaule. Lui, il avait une main sur sa taille et lui embrassait les cheveux.

Il soupira de bien-être. Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Il en avait même rêvé quelques fois. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il éprouverait toutes ses émotions.

Mentha soupira dans son sommeil. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et la vit esquisser un petit sourire de pur bonheur. Elle murmura trois mots. Trois mots qu'il avait longtemps cru ne jamais entendre. Son cœur se serra et il raffermit son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire…


	61. La douleur

Chapitre 60 : La douleur

L'aube se levait en ce dimanche matin. Cela faisait des heures que Severus était réveillé. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce que le poids léger qu'il ressentait sur son torse ainsi que cette chaleur et se parfum signifiaient. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de regarder Mentha dormir paisiblement, ses longs cheveux formant une corolle autour de sa tête et recouvrant une partie de son torse. Dans un geste de pudeur, elle tenait le drap du lit contre sa poitrine. Il sourit en voyant cela. Elle était si douce, si innocent, si pure.

Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle sentait si bon. Sa peau était si douce. Elle semblait irréelle, comme ces rêves insaisissables. Pourtant, elle était bien là, tout contre lui, endormie paisiblement. Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était sa respiration calme et régulière.

Il soupira et décida de savourer ces derniers moments de bien être. Car le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever complètement. Et Mentha finirait bien par se réveiller…

°o0o°

La lumière du soleil de mai la tira doucement de son sommeil. Mais elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés, savourant le corps de Severus sous le sien. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle sentit une main de Severus lui caresser doucement le bras. Il avait été si doux, cette nuit. Ses gestes avaient été emprunts d'une infinie douceur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle soupira de bien-être. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Bonjour, répondit doucement Severus.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

- Parfaitement bien.

Il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule puis, brusquement, se leva. Mentha fut assez surprise et s'assit sur le lit, tenant toujours le drap contre sa poitrine.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle le vit se diriger vers sa garde-robe et en sortir des vêtements qu'il enfila directement.

- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se figea er se raidit. Elle le constata alors qu'elle n'était pas proche de lui. Elle crut même l'entendre prendre une grande inspiration. Elle commença à avoir peur.

- Severus… murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna et commença à ramasser les vêtements de la jeune femme. Il les lui tendit. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il fuyait son regard.

- Que…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Mentha reçut cette phrase comme une gifle. Elle blêmit et se raidit.

- Qu… quoi… ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je suis le seul coupable. J'aurais dû… me contenir…

Mentha sentit sa main qui tenait le drap trembler et serra les doigts pour essayer de contrôler ces tremblements.

- Te… contenir… répéta-t-elle, blessée.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, assena Severus.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut comme si un poignard s'était planté dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Wouah… dit-elle. Et ce serait trop de demander : pourquoi ?

Elle constata avec effroi que sa voix tremblait un peu.

Severus posa les vêtements sur lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai demandé pourquoi ! cria Mentha.

Severus se figea, ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna et son cœur se serra. Mentha, assise sur son lit, le drap préservant sa pudeur, semblait perdue, hagarde. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il vit surtout ses yeux briller. La culpabilité s'empara de lui instantanément. Pour se donner une contenance, il répondit sèchement :

- Je suis un agent double ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mentha fronça les sourcils doucement.

- Quoi… ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Et je ne peux pas m'attacher sentimentalement parlant. Et encore moins avec une Auror. Si les autres Mangemorts se doutaient de quelque chose, cela mettrait ma couverture en danger.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- C'est… dangereux ce que tu fais… Et si Voldemort se doutait de quelque chose… ? Il te tuerait.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle et que donc, cette nuit ne signifiait rien pour lui, et elle, elle s'inquiétait de sa sécurité.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Je le fais en toute connaissance de cause. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux me permettre de m'attacher à une personne.

Elle ne dit rien. Severus crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement elle était pâle.

- Je suis désolé, ça n'aurais jamais dû arriver, répéta-t-il en soupirant et en se détournant d'elle. Je…

- Tais-toi… dit-elle doucement d'une voix rauque de chagrin.

Il tourna les yeux et vit qu'elle avait baissé la tête.

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus… continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Ne dis surtout pas… que tu regrettes…

Il n'eut qu'une envie : traverser la pièce et prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pourtant, il resta sur place, figé, à la regarder essayer de contenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il une fois encore avant de sortir de la chambre.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il entendit les pleurs étouffés de Mentha. Il sortit de ses appartements pour aller il ne savait encore où.

°o0o°

Une fois les larmes taries, Mentha se leva et s'habilla comme un automate. Elle aimait Severus. Elle s'était même donnée à lui. Et voilà qu'il lui disait ça ! Certes, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que lui, Mangemort, était à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pourquoi ? Maintenant, elle était seule dans cette chambre où elle avait passé le moment le plus délicieux de sa vie.

Retenant de nouvelles larmes, elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Elle emprunta les passages secrets pour ne pas être vue des élèves sortant des appartements du maître des potions. Elle arriva chez elle et trouva sa duplication au chevet de Grace, encore endormie. Sa duplication et elle se regardèrent et se comprirent. Puis, Mentha prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa duplication.

- _Unio !_

De nouveau, elles ne faisaient qu'une. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas de nouveau éclater en sanglots. Elle se dirigea vers sa filleule et mit sa main sur son front. La fièvre avait baissé et elle en fut soulagée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle et de bain et prit un rapide douche, tout en laissant la porte ouverte au cas où Grace l'appellerait. Sous l'eau, elle se détendit et essaya d'oublier son cœur douloureux. Mais c'était impossible. Chaque battement lui rappelait Severus lui disant qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble.

Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'est comme si elle sentait encore celles de Severus les lui embrasser. Elle grogna et sortit de la douche et entoura son corps d'une large serviette de bain. Elle essuya le miroir couvert de buée et se regarda. Ses yeux menthe à l'eau étaient gonflés du fait d'avoir pleuré quelque temps plus tôt. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle venait de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se rendre chez Severus, qu'elle aurait dû réveiller Mrs Pomfresh, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû embrasser Severus.

« Mais je l'aime… pensa-t-elle. Et je voulais passer la nuit avec lui… En fait, je suis la seule fautive, dans toute cette maudite affaire… »

Elle sécha ses cheveux et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda de plus près, dans le miroir. Au creux de son cou, elle pouvait voir une petite marque.

- Un suçon ! fit-elle, incrédule.

Severus lui avait fait un suçon ! Elle rougit et ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Un sourire mélancolique.

Elle soupira et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se promit de mettre un foulard ou quelque chose dans le genre autour de son cou si jamais elle devait sortir.

Elle rejoignit sa filleule et sourit en la voyant se réveiller. Elle s'assit et regarda sa marraine.

- Marraine ! dit Grace en tendant les bras.

Mentha se baissa et prit la fillette dans ses bras pour la serrer tout contre elle.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Mentha.

- Oui, Marraine.

- Allez, tu vas prendre ta potion ! dit-elle en rasseyant la petite fille sur le lit.

Elle prit la fiole donnée par Severus la veille au soir et en versa dans une cuillère à soupe. Elle la tendit Grace qui garda la bouche hermétiquement fermée.

- Allez Grace, on ouvre la bouche.

- Mais c'est pas bon !

- C'est pour guérir, donc, que ce soit bon ou pas, il faut le prendre !

- C'est vraiment obligé ?

- Et oui ! Sinon, tu vas garder tous ces boutons toujours sur ton corps !

- Quoi ? s'étonna la fillette.

- Et oui !

Alors Grace ouvrit grand la bouche et avala le contenu de la cuillère en faisant une grimace qui fit rire Mentha.

- Bravo, ma chérie. Maintenant, on va se changer et on va aller manger. Il est bientôt midi.

- D'accord !

Mentha se dit alors qu'elle avait de la chance. Grace était si adorable. Elle obéissait gentiment et ne se plaignait jamais –sauf pour la potion mais, rien qu'en sentant l'odeur, Mentha comprenait que Grace ne la trouve pas bonne. De temps en temps, elle posait quelques questions sur ses parents et pleurait aussi. Mais ces moments-là étaient très rares.

Lors du repas de midi, Severus ne se montra pas et Hagrid demanda la jeune femme la raison de son foulard autour du cou.

- Je pense que je commence à être malade, dit-elle. Un petit mal de gorge. Rien de grave mais je préfère que ça ne s'empire pas.

- Oui, oui, vous avez raison.

- De plus, il vous va à ravir, Mentha, dit Runick en la regardant en souriant.

Il en profitant que Severus ne soit pas là pour lui parler puisque, d'habitude, le maître des potions était entre eux deux.

- Merci, Aldwin, répondit Mentha en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle fut heureuse de constater que personne n'avait remarqué sa peine intérieure.

°o0o°

Il faisait sombre.

Toujours aussi sombre. Et la lumière, au loin, semblait toujours aussi impossible à atteindre. Il tendit les mains, comme pour l'atteindre plus vite, comme s'il espérait les voir s'allonger. Le moindre de ses mouvements lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Mais, toujours, trois visages s'imposaient à lui. Des visages qu'il n'était pas près à abandonner. Des visages pour lesquels il était près à endurer mille douleurs.

Il cria leur nom pour se donner du courage. Il cria, cria. Peut-être espérait-il que les personnes qu'il appelait l'entendraient ?

Il faillit tomber à genoux, ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour se reposer, mais avait bien trop peur que la lumière ne s'éloigne encore. Donc, il continua. Ne se reposant pas. Ne regardant pas derrière lui. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il quittait.

Il cria de nouveau les noms des personnes de toute la force de ses poumons…

…

Et Maena se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, le front moite, sa chemise de nuit collée à son corps. Le souffle court, elle s'assit sur son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un éclair éclata dans le ciel et elle sursauta une nouvelle fois. Elle grogna.

« J'ai horreur des orages ! » pensa-t-elle très fort.

Ayant soif, elle tendit une main vers sa table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un verre d'eau. Ses membres étaient endoloris comme si elle avait couru toute la journée. Elle fronça les sourcils et but son verre d'une traite. Puis elle reposa son verre et regarda ses mains, éclairées par intermittence, par les éclairs. Elle tendit les mains devant elle.

- Encore ce rêve… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se recoucha et essaya de se rendormir. Mais les éclairs et son rêves l'en empêchaient. Elle ne sut pas que deux autres personnes s'étaient réveillées en même temps.

…

L'une de ces personnes se trouvait pourtant non loin d'elle, dans un autre dortoir dans la même tour. C'était Harry qui avait sursauté fortement. Il porta une main à sa cicatrice et constata avec surprise que ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait réveillé. C'était une autre douleur. Une douleur qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans tout son corps et particulièrement dans son cœur. Il venait de faire un rêve douloureux et douta de pouvoir se rendormit. Pourtant, il ferma les yeux et essaya de toutes ses forces.

…

Dans une chambre, dans une maison, une femme poussa un petit cri et s'assit sur son lit. Sa nuisette lui collait au corps. Son cœur battait la chamade. De la sueur froide couvrait son front. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La lumière lui dit mal aux yeux. D'une marche titubante, elle alla se planter devant le miroir. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux marrons étaient emmêlés et ses plissés à cause de la lumière. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces rêves… non, plutôt, de ces cauchemars, qui venaient la hanter les nuits. Ce n'était pas la première fois où elle rêvait de Sirius. Et chaque fois, ça lui arrachait le cœur. Surtout quand elle le voyait souffrir. Une larme s'écrasa sur sa main. Surprise, elle leva sa main et toucha sa joue. Elle était mouillée. Et quand elle leva le regard sur son reflet, elle vit que ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as quittée… pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota longtemps.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu es parti… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant…

°o0o°

Grace se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qui l'avait réveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un orage. Elle faillit crier mais étouffa son cri de peur dans sa couverture. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa marraine.

Pourtant, quand elle abaissa sa couverture, elle vit que sa marraine ne dormait pas, loin de là. Elle était assise à son bureau et regardait quelque chose.

- Marraine ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Mentha tourna la tête vers la petite fille et lui sourit.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle.

Grace fit non de la tête et sortit de son lit. Elle marcha vers sa marraine mais, quand un éclair éclata plus fort que les autres, elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité quand Mentha la serrait ainsi contre elle. Elle fut hissée sur les genoux de Mentha.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regardais un souvenir.

Grace regarda alors. Sur le bureau, il y avait une petite boîte en bois. Mentha plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un collier.

- Wouah ! Il est beau !

Mentha sourit. Le collier était un ambre cerclé d'or suspendue à une chaîne en or. Sur l'ambre, un B magnifiquement travaillé était gravé.

- Oui, il est beau.

- C'est qui qui te l'a donné ?

Mentha sourit. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

- C'est mon papa. Il me l'a donné avant d'aller au Ciel.

- Ton papa aussi, il est au Ciel ? s'étonna Grace.

- Et oui.

- Mais alors, il est avec Papa et Maman !

- Oui, sûrement ! répondit Mentha en souriant.

Grace toucha timidement l'ambre du bout de ses petits doigts.

- C'est doux, dit-elle.

Mentha sourit une nouvelle fois. La fillette se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Dis, Marraine ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Il s'appelait comment, ton papa ?

Elle sourit. Elle s'attendait aussi à cette question.

- Il s'appelait Quintus.

Elle regarda le médaillon et le caressa délicatement.

- Quintus Black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuis sadique, quand même. Ils sont à peine ensemble que je les sépare…

Niark, niark, niark (evil's laugh)

…

Non, ne me tuez pas ! Non ! Par pitié !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même ^^


	62. Jalousie?

Je m'épate moi-même d'écrire aussi vite ! Wouah ! Quand on est motivée, ça vient tout seul ! ^^

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ok ? ^^ Comme c'est ma première fic, j'adore avoir les impressions des gens qui lisent !

Je remercie Marmotte33113 qui m'encourage depuis un petit moment ^^

Et aussi grispoil pour ses commentaires ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qu'on pense de ce qu'on écrit ! ^^

Merci !

En espérant que la suite vous plaira ! ^^

Bisouilles !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 61 : Jalousie ?

Le lundi, tous les Gryffondor étaient encore euphorique d'avoir gagné le match et de ce retrouver premier du classement. À la table, lors du petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron parlaient de l'avenir.

- Il faudrait que Serdaigle perde contre Poufsouffle lors du prochain match, sinon, nous nous retrouverions ex aequo ! disait Harry.

- Oui, mais Serdaigle était quand même vachement entraîné ! remarqua Ron. Il faudrait vraiment que Poufsouffle se donne à fond ! Et il ne faudrait pas non plus que Serpentard ne gagne trop de point lors de son prochain match non plus.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry.

Maena n'écoutait que d'une oreille, plus préoccupée à manger ses œufs brouillés en lisant un livre sur les potions chinoises. Hermione était en face d'elle et Ginny à côté.

- Je suis désolée, lui dit alors Ginny pendant que les garçons parlaient toujours de Quidditch.

Maena se tourna vers son amie et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Désolée de quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hermione m'a raconté pour…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais fit un signe du menton vers la table des Serpentard. Maena tourna son regard et elle vit Drago en compagnie d'Astoria Greengrass, sa nouvelle conquête. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux clairs. Astoria avait son bras sous celui de Drago et riait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Et alors ? dit Maena en reportant son attention sur son livre et en essayant d'ignorer son cœur battant.

- Je suis désolée pour toi…

- Il n'y a pas à être désolée, dit Maena. Je m'en doutais depuis le début. Et vos histoires de le rendre jaloux étaient absurdes.

Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

- Ça ne me touche pas, Ginny, la rassura Maena. Pas du tout.

Puis, elle ferma son livre et se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Ron.

- A la Bibliothèque, répondit Maena en partant.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Ginny regarda à la table des Serpentard et eut la satisfaction de voir Malefoy la suivre des yeux un moment avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Elle vit aussi qu'il repoussa un peu Astoria.

Ginny sourit et continua son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda Hermione et celle-ci échangea un petit sourire en coin avec son amie.

Si Maena avait pu les voir, elle en aurait conclu qu'elles avaient un plan.

°o0o°

Pendant ce temps, Maena était à la Bibliothèque et cherchait dans le rayon de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Depuis son rêve, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Et comme, en plus, elle était amoureuse, elle avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude.

« Je le déteste ! » pensa-t-elle en le revoyant en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Elle prit un livre et l'ouvrit. Elle parcourut la table des matières mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Black.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Zabini Blaise.

- Oui, et alors ? fit-elle en remettant le livre à sa place.

- Potter et les autres te laissent te promener toute seule après ce qui a failli t'arriver ?

Maena se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son agression.

- Alors, soit ils sont amnésiques, soit ils sont complètement stupides. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option.

- Très drôle, ironisa Maena en prenant un autre livre.

- N'empêche, heureusement que Drago était là, pas vrai ?

Maena referma le livre d'un coup sec et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, un livre pour métamorphose.

- Et bien, le rayon sur la métamorphose est à deux rayons plus loin, à ta droite. Au revoir !

Et elle rouvrit le livre. Zabini sourit.

- Je me trompe où tu ne veux pas parler de Malefoy.

- Non seulement, je ne veux pas en parler, mais en plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis occupée, moi ! Donc, au revoir !

- On pourrait presque croire que tu es jalouse…

Maena se raidit.

- Et sur quelles preuves te bases-tu pour affirmer ce genre de choses ?

- Pas besoin de preuves, suffit de te regarder !

Maena le fusilla du regard. Elle avait une envie soudaine de tester la résistance du nez du Serpentard sous les coups répétés d'un livre de magie faisant environ 3500 pages.

- Et si tu m'oubliais ? suggéra-t-elle.

- C'est une idée, mais je te trouve très intéressante.

- Ravie de l'apprendre.

- Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y toujours, je verrai bien après si je te réponds ou pas.

Il eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu as toujours l'insigne de Malefoy ?

Maena se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel insigne ? demanda-t-elle. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur !

- Ah bon ?

- T'aurais pas attrapé une maladie ? Comme, la Folie ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Je parlais de l'insigne de Drago. Celui de la brigade inquisitoriale. Tu sais, celui qu'il avait laissé sur le banc lors du dernier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Ombrage. Celui que tu t'es empressée de fourrer dans ta poche.

Maena ferma le livre d'un coup sec, le remit à sa place, remit son sac sur son épaule et darda son regard gris sur Zabini.

- Au revoir !

Et elle passa à côté de lui en le bousculant à l'épaule. Il la suivit un peu.

- On ne veut pas répondre ?

- Il n'y a rien à répondre.

- Ah oui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, prit le dessus de sa robe de sorcier et le poussa dans un rayon.

- Voilà le rayon sur la métamorphose ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches !

Et elle partit à grandes enjambées. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suivait pas. Mais comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Et sans même relever la tête, elle sut qui c'était.

- Black !

- Malefoy… fit-elle sombrement.

- Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, quand tu marches !

- Non, je n'avais pas envie.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je regardais où se trouvait ta nouvelle petite amie. Elle n'est pas avec toi.

C'était plus une confirmation qu'une question.

- Et alors ? fit Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es déjà lassé d'elle ? Qui est la prochaine sur la liste ?

Elle vit Malefoy blêmir. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

- Pour toi, les filles sont toujours des jouets, pas vrai ?

Puis elle partit et Malefoy ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle passa à côté de lui sans un mot, sans un regard. Malefoy resta un moment immobile puis jura doucement.

- T'aurais dû la retenir, mon ami, lui dit Zabini qui était appuyé à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque.

Malefoy le regarda froidement.

- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je retenue, c'est petite peste de sang-mêlée ?

Zabini soupira.

- Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à la sauvée des Poufsouffle…

- Ça, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence ! se défendit Malefoy.

- … et pour la même raison qui fait qu'elle garde précieusement ton insigne de la brigade inquisitoriale.

- Ça, t'en sais rien, remarqua narquoisement Malefoy.

- Figure-toi que je le lui ai demandé.

- Oui. Et je suppose qu'elle t'a avoué qu'elle dormait avec sous son oreiller ! railla Drago. Franchement, comment tu peux croire qu'elle l'a ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu le prendre et le glisser dans sa poche le jour où tu l'as laissé sur ton banc !

- N'importe quoi !

- Elle ne m'a pas répondu mais je suis sûr qu'elle l'a toujours.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

- N'importe quoi !

- Mais ce n'est pas en t'affichant avec autant de filles que tu vas la séduire !

- Sauf que je ne cherche pas à la séduire !

- Mon œil ! T'es vert de jalousie quand elles ont parlé de l'autre imbécile d'Elric, l'autre jour !

Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

- De quoi je me mêle, d'abord ! Va plutôt dire à Perks que tu l'aimes et fiche-moi la paix !

D'habitude, lorsqu'on parlait de Sally-Anne Perks, Zabini se fermait hermétiquement. Mais là, il souriait à pleines dents.

- Tu lui as dit, c'est ça, devina Malefoy.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, mon vieux !

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Elle a dit oui, bien sûr ! Et je peux te dire que ça soulage une fois qu'on en est libéré !

Et il partit, heureux, le cœur léger, laissant son ami avec ses réflexions.

°o0o°

Severus faisait les cent pas dans sa salle de classe en ruminant de sombres pensées. Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à quitter ses appartements, il avait retrouvé un Mentha souriante, qui semblait heureuse. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle lui avait souri, lui avait dit bonjour comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle ne veut sûrement pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose ! »

Oui, sûrement…

Il soupira. Il s'était aussi senti embarrassé lorsqu'il avait vu le foulard autour de sa gorge. Elle avait dit qu'elle commençait peut-être une angine, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il se souvenait très bien des baisers dévorants qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou, cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où elle s'était donnée à lui, elle qui ne s'était même pas donnée à son ancien _fiancé_.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Et, il ne faut pas juger selon les apparences car, même en une heure, ses yeux s'étaient souvent posés sur elle ! Et son rire le glaçait. Il ne sonnait plus comme avant. Il sonnait faux. C'était la seule chose qui avait changé. Et il semblerait que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

- C'est normal ! Ce sont tous des imbéciles, ce Runick le premier !

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait la jeune femme. Pour parler franchement, il en était jaloux. Il ne supportait pas qu'on la regarda de cette manière. Aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres jours. Elle souffrait et il pourrait en profiter…

Tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait blessée –et s'était blessé par la même occasion. Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à découvrir son attachement envers Mentha, il risque de la prendre pour cible pour le punir, lui. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait que cela arrive. Il préférait la blesser une fois plutôt que de la voir se faire tuer.

À cette pensée, un frisson le parcourut et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non. Pour la sécurité de la jeune femme, il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de lui.

- Je suis désolé, Mentha… murmura Rogue pour lui-même en regardant par la fenêtre.

°o0o°

Hermione, Maena et Ginny descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cour afin de profiter du soleil pendant cette heure de fourche. Ginny étudierait pour ses BUSE tandis que Maena et Hermione relirait leur cours de sortilèges.

- Donc, Zabini t'a vu à la Bibliothèque, fit Ginny.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire, répondit Maena.

- Et il te voulait quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Il voulait juste m'ennuyer, comme tous les Serpentard savent si bien le faire.

- T'en es sûre ? demanda Ginny avec son sourire en coin, diabolique.

Hermione arborait presque le même sourire.

- Arrêtez de sourire comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que vous complotez quelque chose !

Leurs sourires étaient toujours présents. Maena comprit et se frappa le front de sa paume.

- Oubliez cette idée, ok ? Jamais vous ne le rendrez jaloux, il va falloir vous faire à l'idée !

- Qui sait ? fit Hermione.

- Enfin, les filles, vous vous rendez compte de _qui_ on parle !?

- Et alors ? fit Ginny.

Maena secoua la tête et continua de descendre les marches, en tête du groupe.

- Laissez tomber, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, moi la première.

- Mais…

- Laissez tomber, ok ? Et puis, je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car ses pieds s'étaient pris dans un fil qui barrait les escaliers. Elle se sentit tomber en avant et tendit les mains devant pour amortir sa chute en fermant les yeux.

- Maena !! crièrent les deux filles, derrière elle.

Maena se prépara à sa chute mais… ne toucha jamais le sol. Elle avait atterrit dans les bras de quelqu'un qui se trouvait au bon endroit au bon moment. Instinctivement, ses bras, à elle, s'étaient refermés autour de son "rattrapeur".

- Ça va ? demanda le garçon qui l'avait rattrapée.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur des yeux dorés.

- Alphonse ! dit Maena.

Il lui sourit.

- Et bien dis donc, on peut dire que j'ai bien fait de passer par ici !

Maena rougit et se dégagea doucement des bras du Poufsouffle.

- Maena, ça va ? demanda Ginny derrière elle.

- Oui, ça va…

Un rire s'éleva alors et Peeves apparut, son grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il fit une cabriole, fit une grimace et disparut dans un "pop !" sonore.

- Rho ! Ce Peeves ! dit Maena. Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort ! Sans quoi, c'est moi qui le tuerais !

Alphonse rit. Avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux dorés, il est vrai qu'il était assez mignon. Surtout avec sa mèche qui tombait sur son front.

- Ça va, pas de mal ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal !

Et elle sourit. Les filles s'éloignèrent, laissant Maena avec le Poufsouffle.

- Oh ! Avant que je n'oublie ! fit Alphonse.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Il en sortit un livre et le tendit à la jeune fille en souriant. C'était le livre de Botanique.

Maena fronça les sourcils et regarda Alphonse.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, c'est Granger qui m'a dit que tu voulais relire ce cours pendant ton heure de fourche, maintenant, et que tu avais perdu ton livre. Donc, je te le prête et tu me le rendras après, en cours.

Maena leva un sourcil. Son livre de Botanique était sagement rangé dans son sac, qu'elle portait à l'épaule, en vue du prochain cours.

« Petites cachotières ! »

Elle sourit et prit le livre.

- Merci beaucoup, Alphonse !

- Pas de quoi, voyons ! On se voit en cours, après !

- Oui, sourit Maena.

- Oh, au fait, je voulais te féliciter ! Tu as drôlement bien joué contre Serdaigle !

- Merci, répondit Maena.

Il lui sourit de nouveau et partit. Maena soupira doucement et se retourna pour regarder ses amies. Elle vit alors Malefoy et Zabini passer à côté de ses amies et la dépasser sans un regard. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et le suivre des yeux. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses amies.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai perdu mon livre de Botanique ? Je n'étais même pas au courant.

Hermione eut quand même le tact de prendre un air coupable.

- C'est génial, dit Ginny.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Maena.

- Malefoy n'a rien raté de la scène ! lui apprit Ginny. Du moment où t'as atterri dans les bras d'Elric jusqu'au moment où il t'a complimenté en te draguant !

- Alphonse ne me draguait pas ! se défendit Maena.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ! lui dit Ginny.

Maena secoua la tête et continua sa route vers la cour ensoleillée.

- Et vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous avez engagé Peeves dans vos projets ! Projets qui, soit dit en passant, sont ridicules.

- Non, mais je dois dire qu'il a bien fait, pour une fois, dit Ginny.

- Oui, à part que j'ai failli me retrouver le nez écrasé au sol ! répliqua Maena.

Elle s'assit sur le banc et ouvrit le livre d'Alphonse.

- Tiens, tu lis quand même son livre ? remarqua Hermione avec un sourire triomphant.

- Oui, car, pendant le cours, je ne pourrais pas sortir mon livre vu que je suis censée l'avoir perdu. Si jamais il voit que j'ai mon livre, il va comprendre que vous voulez me jeter dans ses bras !

- C'est le but ! S'il voit qu'il a un rival, Il va réagir, dit Ginny, confiante.

- C'est ça, dit Maena sans quitter son livre des yeux. Compte dessus et bois de l'eau ! Mais j'ai un conseil pour vous !

- Ah bon ? fit Hermione.

- Oui, ne devenez jamais conseillères matrimoniales !

Et elle continua à lire tandis que ses amies sourirent. Discrètement, sans que Maena le voie, elles levèrent le pouce avec un sourire. Puis elles se mirent au travail.


	63. Hors sujet Désolée

- Bonjour, bonjour !

- Tiens, voilà l'Elfe.

- Et oui, c'est moi ! Mais, quel est ce petit personnage ?

- Je suis un Nain, connasse !

- Un Nain, mais quelle horreur !

- Mais va chier

- Mais t'es vraiment trop con !

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Et voilà, les vacances approchent et l'auteure devient complètement cinglée… Vos gueules ! Je crois que l'auteure pète une durite !

Hum hum… En effet, je le pense aussi… Ce petit délire parce que je commençais cette note par "Bonjour, bonjour"…

Enfin, je voulais vous prévenir que je ne publierai pas pendant les vacances car… ben je n'ai pas Internet à la maison… Non, je ne vis pas cloitrée dans une grotte au fond des bois (^_-)

Donc, pendant les vacs, je vais écrire et terminer cette fic que je publierai en septembre. Ne m'en veuillez pas, hein ? Et ne me tuez pas ! Sinon, vous ne saurez jamais la fin de l'histoire !

(Comment ? Tu oses faire du chantage affectif ?)

Euh… Oui ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour survivre !

De plus, je relirai toute ma fic et corrigerai les fautes que je fais. Des fois, je m'étonne de faire autant de fautes (des fautes d'inattention, de frappe) et je me demande qui est le coupable… Mais comme c'est sur mon ordinateur… ben ça ne peut être que moi. Donc je remettrai à jour toute ma fic ^^

Désolée, vraiment, de vous lâchez comme ça, mais bon, mes parents sont de vraies têtes de mules, car je vous jure que j'ai déjà longtemps supplié pour avoir Internet…

Enfin, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et bonne m***** pour la fin de vox examens si vous en avez encore.

Bisouilles, à bientôt,

Midnight Fantasy Abby


	64. Sortie à Préaulard

Vive la rentrée !!!

Vive la rentrée !!!

La, la la la, la la, la la la, la !

Ouais !!! C'est la rentrée !

(Elle est folle pour aimer la rentrée de cette façon… / Chut, faut pas lui dire !) ^^

Bergère : Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, ça me rassure !! Mais je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi sur ce site ! C'est cool ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire… même si je n'ai pas encore fini ! Dire que j'avais dit que je finirai pendant les vacs, mais finalement, plus j'écris, plus j'ai d'idées qui me viennent ! Bonne lecture !

Marmotte33113 : Voici enfin la suite !!!! Comme promis, je l'ai mis à la rentrée (et oui, je suis seulement rentrée aujourd'hui à l'école !^^) En fait, quand j'étais en humanité (lycée, en France, je pense) je rentrais le 3 ou 4. Mais maintenant, je suis dans une haute école (pour devenir instit maternelle, pour info ^^) et je rentre toujours à la mi-septembre… J'aurais dû te prévenir, je suis désolée… Donc, pour me faire pardonner cette faute, aujourd'hui je ne publie non pas 1 chapitre, comme j'en avais l'intention, mais 2 !! Ne suis-je pas la plus gentille ?? Allez, avoue ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et que l'attente ne t'aura pas trop dégoûtée de moi ? (croise les doigts) Mais je vais quand même _encore_ essayer de convaincre mes parents de me mettre internet à la maison parce que c'est plus facile ! Mais bon, mon père est une vraie tête de mule… (c'est pas un bélier pour rien… (l'auteure étant elle-même bélier, elle sait de quoi elle parle)) Bisouilles, bonne lecture et j'attends toujours un petit commentaire, bien sûr !

Vampyre-knight : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ton compliment, mais je ne crois pas avoir le talent de Rowling (sinon, je ne me casserais pas la tête à faire des études et je passerai mon temps à écrire… quoique, c'est déjà ce que je fais… rires) Voici donc une suite toute fraiche (enfin, pas tellement, elle date de début juillet, mais bon… ^_-) Bisouilles, bonne lecture, et n'hésite pas à me laisser une petite review, hein ?

Ongil Nyatar : Merci pour ta review et désolée de répondre seulement maintenant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il y a à améliorer, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ^^ Et tu peux aussi dire ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est bien aussi ^_- Allez, bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 62 : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

C'est avec un plaisir manifeste que Maena se réveilla ce samedi matin. Non seulement, elle avait bien dormi sans voir son père souffrir une fois de plus. Mais en plus, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue ce jour-là. Tout sourire, Maena se leva et s'apprêta. Hermione était déjà descendue prendre son petit déjeuner. En regardant l'heure, Maena comprit : il était dix heures passées. C'est bien une des rares fois où elle faisait la grasse matinée ! Mais bon, autant en profiter.

Elle alla à la Grande Salle où se trouvaient ses amis. Ils parlaient joyeusement de leurs projets pour Pré-au-lard. Elle les salua et commença à manger tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy était toujours accompagné de sa greluche.

Grognant son désappointement, la jeune fille se mit à dévorer.

- Maena ? lui dit Hermione.

- Oui ? dit Maena en relevant la tête pour regarder son amie.

- Tu veux rester avec nous, à Pré-au-lard, dit-elle en montrant Ron du menton.

Maena sourit.

- Non, ça va aller. Il faut de toute façon que j'aille dans une librairie et je vais sûrement y passer toute la journée. Autant que vous profitiez de ce moment pour vous retrouver en amoureux.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout, dit Ron. Si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

- Il y a un peu de ça, avoua Maena. Mais je dois réellement chercher quelque chose à la libraire. Et je ne sais même pas si je vais trouver !

- En effet, dit Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les petits-amis, ça ne se trouvent pas dans les livres !

- Ah, ah, ah… fit Maena. Non mais vraiment, vous n'avez pas honte de vous moquez du célibat prolongé de votre amie ?

Ginny rit et les autres sourirent.

- Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, on pourrait se retrouver aux Trois Balais et on boirait une Bièraubeurre avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry.

- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, vu qu'elle vient de moi ! dit Maena en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils passèrent le temps qui resta à la salle commune. Ils pourraient aller au village après le déjeuner.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école où les attendaient les diligences tirées par le Sombrals. Les élèves cherchaient des places libres.

- Je vais voir dans cette diligence, dit Maena en en montrant une dont la porte était ouverte.

Ses amis acquiescèrent tout en cherchant quand même une autre diligence libre, au cas où. Maena courut et, sourire aux lèvres, regarda à l'intérieur. Elle se figea instantanément. Elle y vit des Serpentard. Zabini était assis en compagnie de Sally-Anne. Ils se tenaient sagement la main. Par contre, Malefoy avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Greengrass qui lui caressait les cheveux, toute en adoration devant son petit copain.

Tous se tournèrent vers Maena. Celle-ci avait un peu pâlit mais se reprit vite en entendant Malefoy parler :

- Oui, tu veux quelque chose, Black ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je croyais que cette diligence était libre, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Et bien non ! fit Malefoy, toujours aussi confortablement installé.

- Merci pour l'info ! cracha Maena. Mais vous feriez alors mieux de fermer la porte, pour éviter de vous faire déranger !

- Quelle bonne idée ! fit Malefoy.

Il se releva se pencha vers Maena et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Ses joues rosirent et elle crut même qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il eut son sourire en coin qu'elle détestait tant, prit la poignée de la portière et, en se redressant, ferma la porte. Maena resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de se détourner et de retourner vers ses amis.

- Tu es bien pâle, remarqua Ron.

- C'est rien, je suis juste énervée !

- À cause ? demanda Harry tout en cherchant du regard une diligence libre.

- Parce qu'il y avait des Serpentard dans la diligence, répondit Maena.

- Ah… Et je parie que cette fouine de Malefoy y était, vu ta tête, dit Ron.

Maena grogna et détourna la tête de ses deux amies qui échangèrent un regard désolé. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Peu de temps après, ils trouvèrent une diligence libre et le chemin se fit dans un relatif silence dans la mesure où Maena ne prenait pas la parole. Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, elle prévint tout de suite ses amis qu'elle allait de son côté :

- Je vais à la librairie, dit-elle. On se retrouve à quelle heure aux Trois Balais ?

- Vers quatre heures, ça te va ? proposa Ginny.

- Parfait. Ainsi, je ferai un petit tour au magasin de Fred et George.

Et elle partit en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la boutique des jumeaux Weasley et vagabonda un peu dans les rayons. Les gérants du magasin s'étaient eux-mêmes déplacés pour accueillir les élèves de Poudlard.

- Tiens ! Mais c'est Maena ! dit l'un des jumeaux.

- Mais oui, tu as raison. Mais que fait-elle ici, toute seule ?

Maena sourit et les salua.

- Mais si vous préférez que je m'en aille…

- Non, non, on plaisantait ! Pas vrai, Fred ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je suis quand même étonné qu'une charmante jeune fille comme toi soit seule !

- Et oui, c'est la vie, dit Maena en regardant les bonbons.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Harry et Ginny se sont promenés de leur côté et Ron et Hermione d'un autre côté.

- Non ! s'indigna Fred (enfin, celui qu'elle présumait être Fred). Ils t'ont abandonnée ?

- Non, ils m'ont proposé de les suivre. J'ai refusé.

- Oui, je comprends, dit George. Tenir la chandelle, c'est pas gai non plus.

Maena sourit.

- Non, c'est clair…

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Mais tu peux très bien m'épouser, si tu veux ! dit-il.

Maena éclata de rire.

- Ou moi, intervint l'autre jumeau.

Maena secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les garçons. Je survis !

- Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis…

Et ils lui firent un clin d'œil complice.

- Promis, vous serez les premiers prévenus. Sinon, vous vendez quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Oui ! répondit Fred en reprenant son sérieux. En plus des bracelets de Protection comme celui que tu as au poignet, on a maintenant…

- Les bracelets de Projections, termina George.

- De Projection ? interrogea Maena.

- Oui, si jamais un garçon te colle de trop près, tu dis la formule _Lashlabask_ et il est expulsé à environ… Combien de mètre encore ?

- Cinq mètres. Mais cela dépend aussi de la corpulence de la "victime".

- Whouah ! Génial !

Les jumeaux lui montrèrent un des bracelets.

- Chaque perle équivaut à un sort.

- Oui, comme le bracelet de Protection, dit Maena en souriant. Vous les vendez combien ?

- Trois mornilles et une noise.

- Mais pour toi, on te fait grâce de la noise.

- Comme c'est gentil, dit Maena en sortant les trois pièces d'argent.

- Mais tu ne peux pas le mettre au même poignet que l'autre bracelet, la prévint Fred.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, lorsque les bracelets se touchent, les sorts ont de drôles d'effets par la suite.

- Oh… fit Maena.

Elle prit l'un des bracelets et le mit à son poignet libre.

- Voilà ! dit-elle.

Elle passa encore un moment à parler avec eux et les quitta finalement pour se rendre à la librairie. Elle déambula dans les rayons, essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les livres de potions pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle recherchait réellement : des informations sur les Ombres. Mais, quel que soit le rayon, Maena ne trouva rien, ce qui la frustra beaucoup. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et chercha longtemps. Elle devait savoir ce que ça signifiait et en quoi cela était-il lié à son père.

Puis, elle se rappela une phrase d'Harry : "_Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre de la Mort. Sirius était présent. Bellatrix Lestrange a jeté un sort à Sirius… il est tombé et est passé à travers le voile de l'arcade… et il n'en est pas ressorti…_"

- La chambre de la Mort… murmura Maena pour elle. L'arcade. Peut-être que…

Elle chercha alors dans le rayon des mystères de la magie et, plus précisément, sur le Département des mystères du ministère de la magie.

- _Les plus grands mystères de la magie_… chuchota Maena en prenant un livre épais à la couverture de cuir noir.

Elle l'ouvrit et chercha quelques instants. Elle remercia sa chance lorsqu'elle vit qu'un chapitre entier était dédié au Département des mystères.

- Parfait ! dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle se dirigea vers le libraire et lui tendit le livre. Il la regarda en levant un sourcil, surpris sans doute qu'elle choisisse un tel livre. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et Maena paya le livre. Une fois dehors, elle le regarda. Le titre écrit en argent l'attirait et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : ouvrir le livre et le lire, là, tout de suite. Mais elle réussit à contenir sa curiosité et rangea le livre dans son sac.

Puis, soupirant, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors quelque chose qui la figea dans une ruelle, en face d'elle. Un chien au pelage aussi noir que la nuit s'éloignait. Sentant dans son cœur poindre un espoir insensé, elle se mit à courir après le chien, se fichant des regards des autres élèves sur elle. Arrivée au bout de la ruelle, elle regarda à gauche et à droite à la recherche du chien. Elle le vit, non loin. Elle s'approcha de lui. Le chien se retourna, mu par son sixième sens. Maena s'accroupit et tendit une main. Hésitant, l'animal s'approcha doucement pour lui renifler la main. Elle sourit tristement.

« A quoi je pensais… ? Mon père est mort… »

- Tu dois avoir faim… dit-elle à l'animal.

Elle chercha dans son sac et prit son paquet de sandwichs qu'elle s'était faits au cas où elle aurait faim. Elle ouvrit le pain et lui tendit la charcuterie. Le chien la remercia d'un petit jappement heureux et mangea ce que la jeune fille lui offrait.

« Ce chien est tout à fait normal. Pas d'intelligence humaine dans ses yeux… »

Elle caressa la tête du chien se releva et se retourna, mélancolique. Elle se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson et ses amies.

- Alors, tu fais la charité, maintenant ? se moqua Parkinson.

- Oui. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai plus rien à te donner.

Pansy plissa les yeux, furieuse.

- Sale peste !

- Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Elle regarda néanmoins que le chien soit bien parti –elle ne voulait pas que Pansy, dans sa colère, s'en prenne à lui. Puis elle se dirigea vers le pub Trois Balais pour y retrouver ses amis. Il était quatre heures et cinq minutes. Ils devaient sûrement être là, maintenant.

Elle poussa la porte du pub et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle chercha ses amis du regard et fut assez surprise de ne les trouver nulle part.

« Bah, ils ne vont peut-être pas tarder à arriver… » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour commander une Bièraubeurre. Lorsque Mrs Rosmerta la posa devant elle, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna.

- Bonjour, Maena !

- Oh, Alphonse ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Oui, j'ai vu, ça, dit-il en souriant. Je voulais te dire que Granger m'avait dit de t'attendre…

- M'attendre ? Moi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi donc ? Où sont-ils passés ?

- Ben, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'ils rentraient au château plus tôt que prévu.

- Quoi ? s'écria Maena, indignée.

- Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, aussi.

Maena leva un sourcil, guère convaincue.

- Et elle t'a demandé de m'attendre ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

« Quelle comploteuse ! Moi qui croyais que Ginny était celle dont il fallait le plus se méfier, je me suis bien trompée ! »

- Ça te dirait de boire une Bièraubeurre avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Elle le suivit et s'installa avec lui à une petite table. Il lui souriait toujours de cette façon quand il la regardait. De façon spontanée et enjouée.

- Alors, dis-moi, que vas-tu leur faire subir ? demanda le Poufsouffle soudainement.

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux et reposa sa bouteille.

- Leur faire subir ? A qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben à Granger et à la fille Weasley.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Que voudrais-tu que je leur fasse subir ? Et en quel honneur ?

Elle était perdue. Il lui souriait toujours, le menton posé sur sa main.

- Ben, en punition de leur cachoteries, répondit-il comme s'il se fut agit d'une évidence. De la façon dont elles veulent te jeter dans mes bras pour rendre le garçon dont tu es amoureuse fou de jalousie.

Maena ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Il a tout compris ! » pensa-t-elle confusément.

Elle rougit. Et essaya de nier…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ben d'abord, avec le livre de botanique et maintenant, avec ce rendez-vous arrangé.

« Elles vont m'entendre ses comploteuses ! Résisteront-elles longtemps à un bombardement de livres en pleine figure ? »

- Tu as tout deviné du pot-aux-roses à ce que je vois… dit Maena.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Faut croire ! dit-il. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

- Je vois ça… murmura Maena.

- Par contre, ces filles savent quelque chose que je ne sais pas, bien que j'aie ma petite idée.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Maena avant de boire une nouvelle gorgé de Bièraubeurre.

- Elles savent qui fait battre ton cœur alors que moi, je l'ignore.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas plus mal… répliqua Maena.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Mais tu as dit que tu avais une petite idée, lui Maena. À qui penses-tu donc ?

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et se baissa sur la table. Maena fit de même et il murmura à son oreille :

- Je pense que c'est ce Serpentard que tu ne quittes généralement pas des yeux et qui se trouve actuellement à une table, non loin de nous.

Maena se redressa et le regarda, troublée. Alphonse lui fit un discret signe du menton vers la gauche et elle tourna légèrement la tête. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnut Malefoy et sa clique.

« Bon sang, il a réellement _tout_ deviné ! »

Maena se détourna et son regard tomba dans celui, doré, du Poufsouffle qui lui souriait toujours. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, Maena but le reste de sa Bièraubeurre d'un seul coup.

- Sauf qu'elles se gourent complètement, dit Maena en regardant sa bouteille vide d'un œil brillant.

- Et en quoi se trompent-elles ? demanda Alphonse en faisant tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains.

- Il ne sera jamais jaloux.

Le jeune homme posa une main compatissante sur la main de la jeune fille.

- Tu veux une autre Bièraubeurre ?

- Prends-en trois directement… Je meurs de soif.

- L'alcool ne résout pas tout… lui dit-il sagement.

- Très bien, dit Maena en faisant un mouvement pour se relever. Je vais aller les chercher moi-même alors. Au fait, ça coûte combien un whisky pur feu ?

- C'est bon, dit Alphonse en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de se lever. Je vais te chercher tes trois Bièraubeurres.

Maena sourit.

- Merci beaucoup !

Elle la jeune fille commença à boire les Bièraubeurres. Elle se sentit joyeuse mais savait que c'était uniquement dû à l'alcool. Au bout de la cinquième Bièraubeurre, et alors qu'elle riait et parlait de façon incohérente, Alphonse remarqua :

- On dirait que tu viens de t'enfiler une dizaine de whisky pur feu… Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

Maena pouffa derrière sa main et fit non de la tête. Le Poufsouffle soupira.

- C'est malin. Tu sais qu'ils sont partis depuis un bon moment ?

Elle savait qu'il parlait des Serpentard.

- Et alors ? fit-elle. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste !

Il soupira à nouveau.

- On ferait bien mieux de rentrer au château…

Il aida la jeune fille à se lever et lui mit son sac sur son épaule. Il la tint par la taille et la guida jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais qui frappa Maena en plein visage lui remit un peu les idées en place. Alphonse la guida un peu plus loin.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je pense…

Elle se libéra de lui et le regarda en souriant tristement.

- Désolée, je te cause des soucis…

- Mais non…

- Je vais rentrer au château… dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Poudlard.

- Toute seule ?

- Oui, toute seule… J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête…

Alphonse la regarda gravement. Puis, sans crier gare, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Trop surprise, Maena ne réagit pas.

- Alphonse… dit-elle doucement.

- Si jamais ce serpent te fait encore faire une telle bêtise, je ferai tout pour que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime…

Maena se raidit.

- Je t'aime, Maena… dit-il sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux. Et te voir souffrir ainsi, à cause de lui, ça me met en rogne !

- Tu ne dois pas…

- C'est pourtant comme ça…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et soupira. Maena se libéra de lui. Il la laissa faire.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je sais… Et cela me révolte qu'il ne le remarque même pas.

Maena sourit légèrement à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, Alphonse…

Et elle partit en courant en direction du château. Alphonse laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur en miettes. Il se détourna finalement et partit dans la direction opposée.

°o0o°

Maena marchait à présent mais pleurait toujours. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. De temps en temps, elle les essuyait, mais elles étaient vite remplacées par de nouvelles larmes. Elle était maintenant sur l'allée bordée d'arbres qui menait au château. Elle s'arrêta en plein chemin –elle était seule, de toute façon- et prit son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer. Elle crut que ses larmes ne tariraient jamais.

- Black ? s'étonna une voix devant elle.

Maena se figea et releva la tête pour voir Malefoy la fixer d'un drôle d'air. Il semblait… troublé… ?

- Par Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Que cette question soit posée par lui fit venir de nouvelles larmes aux yeux de Maena qui reprit son visage entre ses mains.

- Hey !

Elle l'entendit s'approcher.

- Ça va ?

- Non, ça va pas, idiot ! dit-elle dans ses mains.

- Quoi, cet imbécile de Poufsouffle a déjà rompu ?!

Ce qui eut le don de faire redoubler les larmes de la jeune fille à son grand désarroi.


	65. Malaise et mise au point

Et voici… tandam ! Le deuxième chapitre promis pour aujourd'hui ! On dit quoi ? Merci Midnight Fantasy Abby ! ^_-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 63 : Malaise et mise au point

Mentha marchait dans les couloirs déserts du château. Presque tous les étudiants étaient à Pré-au-lard et Grace était auprès de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle se dirigeait vers son bureau dans le but de corriger des copies qu'elle devait rendre le lundi.

« Pff… Ces derniers temps, je dois bien avouer que je traîne les choses en longueur… »

Elle soupira. Un soupir qui venait du cœur.

Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, un vertige la prit. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et serait certainement tombée si elle ne s'était pas retenue au mur. Elle posa une main sur son front mais ne sentit pas de fièvre. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, non loin de là et s'assit sur les marches, une main toujours au travers de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux mais, même ainsi, le tournis de la quitta pas.

- Mentha ? fit une voix grave devant elle.

Elle redressa rapidement la tête et son regard tomba dans celui, noir, de Severus.

- Severus… murmura-t-elle.

- Vous n'allez pas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un petit vertige…

Severus pinça les lèvres, comme contrarié.

- C'est sûrement dû au fait que vous ne mangez pas grand-chose, assena-t-il.

- Et c'est sûrement dû au fait que la vue même de la nourriture me donne la nausée, répliqua calmement Mentha.

Elle se leva ensuite et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle sourit au maître des potions.

- Voilà, je vais mieux.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui d'une démarche féline, séductrice. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, sa poitrine effleurant doucement son torse. Elle leva son visage vers celui, fermé, de Severus.

- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux…

- Vraiment ? fit Rogue sans faire le moindre geste.

- Oui, tu as dit que l'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle.

- En effet, dit Severus devant le silence pesant.

Elle sourit doucement et passa un doigt sur la joue du maître de potions.

- Et bien, moi, je ne suis pas d'accord… murmura-t-elle en fixant ses lèvres.

Severus eut un rictus moqueur et détourna la tête pour ne plus sentir le doigt de la jeune femme sur sa peau, mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Vraiment ? fit-il.

- J'en ai assez de voir mon bonheur à chaque fois remis en cause par Voldemort. À cause de lui, mes parents ont péri, ainsi que mon meilleur ami et la mère de Grace. J'ai décidé que cela suffisait.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Le battre ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est une idée…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Mentha !

- Oh si, je sais exactement ce que je dis. Tout comme toi, tu sais exactement ce que tu fais en jouant ce double rôle.

- Cela n'a rien de comparable, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Peut-être… dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais je veux être heureuse. Et il est le seul obstacle à mon bonheur. Lui parti, tu n'aurais plus à avoir peur pour ta couverture d'espion.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux et y vit une détermination à toute épreuve.

- Il serait plus sage pour toi de rester en retrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ne rien tenter de stupide.

- Rester en retrait ? répéta Mentha avec un petit rire sans joie. Et puis, cela fait presque une semaine que j'ai décidé de ne plus être _sage_. Et je ne trouve pas cela stupide de vouloir être heureuse.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux limpides, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis une Auror. Je combats les ténèbres. Et donc, celui qui en est à la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi Il est capable.

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Mentha d'une voix dure cette fois. Tu crois quoi ? Je suis déjà allée sur le terrain ! J'ai déjà vu les cadavres de ces Moldus qu'il tue par plaisir ! J'ai vu toutes les horreurs qu'il peut perpétrer ! J'ai vu ce que ses Mangemorts peuvent faire, pour leur plaisir !

- Comme au massacre de Crowley.

- Oui, comme au massacre de Crowley, dit Mentha.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils s'affrontaient du regard.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester en retrait, redit une fois de plus Severus.

- Je n'en vois aucune raison.

- Moi j'en vois une, et de taille.

- Ah oui ? ironisa Mentha.

- Oui. Cette raison est haute comme trois pommes, a de petites boucles blondes et une bouille actuellement couverte de boutons.

Mentha pâlit et il fut content d'avoir eu un effet. Il se recula et se détourna, prêt à partir.

- De plus, ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix dure.

- Parce que je suis un Mangemort, et toi une Auror. Le jour et la nuit de vont pas ensemble.

- Le jour et la nuit coexistent. L'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Sinon, cela n'aurait pas de sens. Sans nuit, le jour n'existe pas et vice-versa.

Il lui tournait toujours le dos et Mentha dut se retenir pour ne pas aller se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi bien avant de savoir qui tu étais.

- Alors, tu aurais dû revoir tes sentiments, répliqua Severus. Et tu aurais dû arrêter de m'aimer.

- Si j'avais fait cela, ça voudrait dire que je n'étais pas sincère. Que l'amour que j'éprouve est faux.

- Cet amour que tu éprouves n'a pas de sens.

- Pour moi, ça en a !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Grace et d'oublier ce petit incident.

Mentha crut s'étouffer d'indignation.

- C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ? Un _petit incident ?_

Il se tourna vers elle et vit que ses yeux brillaient. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact.

- Oublie-moi.

Elle secoua la tête et en mordant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Il le faut, pourtant…

- Non… murmura Mentha en rouvrant les yeux et en le regardant. Je t'aime et je ne renoncerai pas !

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec détermination et confiance. Il retira sa main et Mentha s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Elle passa à côté de lui et mit une main sur son bras.

- Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ! dit-elle.

- Et si je te dis que je ne t'aime pas ? fit Rogue.

Il la sentit se figer.

- Sauf que je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. Sinon, jamais tu n'aurais répondu au baiser que je t'ai donné. Et si vraiment, tu ne m'aimes pas, alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire changer d'avis.

- N'importe quel homme aurait répondu à ton baiser, remarqua Severus.

- Oui, mais toi, tu es connu pour ton sang-froid… que tu n'as pas gardé cette nuit-là.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle pas plus qu'elle ne porta les yeux sur lui. Puis, elle s'arrêta et dit, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Je ne renoncerai pas. Il faudra que tu te fasses à cette idée !

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Après être resté un moment immobile dans le couloir, Severus se dirigea vers les cachots où il fit les cent pas en lançant de temps en temps des fioles contre les murs, les réparant aussitôt.

« Mentha, qu'as-tu fait de moi, par Salazar ! »

°o0o°

- Hey !

Maena entendit Malefoy se rapprocher.

- Ça va ?

- Non, ça va pas, idiot ! dit-elle dans ses mains.

- Quoi, cet imbécile de Poufsouffle a déjà rompu ?!

Ce qui eut le don de faire redoubler les larmes de la jeune fille à son grand désarroi.

- Hey, je disais ça pour rire ! s'excusa le Serpentard. Je t'assure que je ne savais pas que c'était vrai !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

- Hey ! Arrête de pleurer ! On va croire que c'est à cause de moi !

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, hein ? fit-elle, agressive, le visage toujours entre ses mains.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Malefoy, incrédule.

Il regarda la Gryffondor. Tout son corps tremblait. La voir ainsi, si vulnérable, lui donna l'impression d'être revenu à la nuit où les Poufsouffle s'en étaient pris à elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras avant de commencer à marcher sous le couvert des arbres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Maena.

- Je t'éloigne de la route ! J'ai pas envie que tes petits copains Gryffondor se ramènent et croient que je t'ai agressé !

- Je veux rentrer au château ! Alors t'es bien gentil et tu me lâches !

- Non, pas avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair ! répliqua Malefoy tout en continuant à marcher, entraînant Maena.

- Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair ! répliqua Maena.

- Oh que si ! Tu viens quand même de sous-entendre que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleurais ! Et j'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai fait !

- Tu te trompes, fit Maena. J'ai dit que ça _pourrait_ être à cause de toi et non pas que _c'était_ à cause de toi !

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

- Désolée, c'est déjà fait, et depuis longtemps !

Malefoy ne répondit pas mais la jeune fille le vit serrer les mâchoires. Soudain, il s'arrêta et lâche brusquement la Gryffondor qui dut se rattraper à un arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La voyant tituber, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- On dirait que tu as bu une dizaine de whisky pur feu !

- Alphonse m'a dit la même chose… Je tiens pas l'alcool, c'est tout !

- C'est malin… Bon, et si maintenant, tu m'expliquais ce qui te met dans un tel état !

Maena s'essuya les joues couvertes de larmes.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, fit-elle sans le regarder.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et accouche !

Maena se mit dos à l'arbre auquel elle se tenait et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras.

- Alphonse… m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… dit-elle.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille, dit finalement Malefoy. N'importe quelle fille aurait sauté de joie en entendant un garçon dire qu'il l'aimait et toi, tu chiales !

- C'est parce que je sais que je lui ai fait de la peine… dit Maena en regardant le sol.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Malefoy.

- Je ne l'aime pas… Et il le sait…

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler.

- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit il y a un mois ou même avant ?!

- Ça aurait changé quoi ? s'enquit Malefoy, surpris.

- Ça aurait _tout_ changé ! répliqua Maena.

Elle se releva et darda son regard gris plein de larmes sur lui.

- A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais amoureuse de toi et j'aurais dit oui !

Elle vit une surprise sans nom se peindre sur son visage et elle se détourna pour partir en direction de Poudlard. Elle entendit les pas du Serpentard derrière elle et accéléra le mouvement.

- Attends ! dit-il derrière elle.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et continua sa route. Soudainement, son pied buta sur une grosse pierre et, dû à son équilibre fragile à cause de l'alcool ingurgité, elle commença à tomber en avant. La main de Malefoy entoura sa taille et la retint avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Fais gaffe ! dit Malefoy, furieux.

Il redressa la jeune fille qui se dégagea de sa prise pour se tenir à un arbre.

- Ça va, je tiens debout toute seule ! dit-elle.

- C'est pas ce que j'avais cru remarqué !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'écria Maena.

- C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire ! cria Malefoy. Et maintenant, tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit ?

- Non. Un conseil pour toi, oublie tout et fais comme si de rien n'était.

Malefoy s'approcha et Maena fit un pas en arrière.

- On dirait que tu as peur de moi, remarqua le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

- Laisse-moi toute seule ! Retourne donc auprès de ta greluche et fiche-moi la paix !

- Hmm… Laisse-moi y réfléchir… Non !

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Ainsi, tu m'aimes ? dit Malefoy, doucement, souriant toujours.

- Oui, et alors ? Vas-y ! Ris !

- Et pourquoi rirais-je ? demanda Malefoy fronçant à présent les sourcils.

- Parce que je suis une de ces idiotes à être tombée amoureuse de toi ! Vas-y moque-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis une Gryffondor et une Sang-mêlée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te moquer ouvertement de moi ?

- C'est vrai, je pourrais…

Dos à l'arbre, Maena vit le Serpentard s'arrêter à trente centimètres d'elle. Il tendit une main et prit une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

- Mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Maena.

- Et de bien plus agréable, aussi…

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille qui détourna la tête. Le Serpentard posa alors ses lèvres sur la joue de Maena et il put goûter à ses larmes. Il s'approcha encore et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille tout en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Ainsi, tu m'aimes, répéta-t-il doucement contre sa jugulaire.

- Oui, répondit Maena. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser faire…

- Faire quoi ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Jouer avec moi…

- Et qui te dit que je veux jouer avec toi ?

- Rien que ce que tu viens de faire… Je ne suis pas une de tes greluches sans cervelle… Moi, je ne me laisserai pas piéger, même si je t'aime.

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux. Quelques larmes menaçaient encore de couler. Maena vit alors sur le visage du jeune homme une expression sérieuse alors qu'elle se serait plutôt attendue à de la moquerie. Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui dévala sa joue. Il sentit la Gryffondor tressaillir sous la légère caresse.

- Arrête… dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Non, répondit-il doucement.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Je ne cherche pas à être drôle, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, conseilla la Gryffondor.

- Au sinon quoi ? demanda Malefoy avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Maena ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. Elle se sentait bête et humiliée.

- Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Hmm… Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique…

Il jouait toujours avec sa mèche de cheveux.

- Et puis, tu verrais ta tête ! Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner au château comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête ? demanda Maena agressivement en le fixant dans les yeux, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Malefoy encore plus.

- On dirait que tu viens d'avoir le cœur brisé.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ton sens de l'humour… fit Maena en détournant de nouveau la tête.

- Ah bon ? J'ai fait de l'humour ? Je savais pas…

- Tu cherches quoi, au juste, Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il parla enfin, il ne répondit même pas à la question de la jeune fille.

- Tu as arrêté de pleurer, remarqua-t-il calmement.

- Je n'aime pas trop me montrer en spectacle trop longtemps devant un Serpentard, expliqua Maena.

Il sourit doucement et caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna sous cette douce caresse. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Malefoy capable d'une telle douceur. Et encore moins envers elle.

- Tu frissonnes… remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai froid, répondit Maena.

- C'est pas beau de mentir, tu en as conscience, pas vrai ?

Elle haussa les épaules, gardant toujours le regard dans le vide, évitant celui du Serpentard.

- Ce jour-là aussi, tu avais des frissons, fit alors Malefoy.

Maena fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour finalement le regarder.

- Ce jour-là ? répéta-t-elle, confondue.

- Oui, le jour du bal d'Halloween, répondit Malefoy avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit Maena.

- Moi, je suis sûr que si…

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Le jour où on s'est embrassés à l'ombre de ce bosquet d'arbres…

Maena rougit et se figea contre Malefoy. Il redressa la tête et eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant ses joues écarlates.

- Tu veux dire, le jour où _tu_ m'as embrassée à l'ombre de ce bosquet, fit Maena d'une voix tremblante.

- Ah… ? fit Malefoy. Il m'avait pourtant semblé te sentir répondre à mes baisers… et avec fougue, en plus !

Maena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne dit rien, referma la bouche. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa Malefoy dans les yeux, ses joues toujours aussi rouges alors que le jeune homme arborait toujours son sourire satisfait.

- Tu m'as prise pour Parkinson ! lui rappela-t-elle soudain.

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il éclata de rire. Un rire qui semblait franc.

- Et tu m'as cru ! fit-il.

- Qu… Quoi… ? Mais… bien sûr que je t'ai cru !

Il rit encore un moment.

- Comme si on pouvait te confondre avec Parkinson ! J'ai bien senti que tu n'avais jamais vraiment été embrassée avant ce moment. Tu semblais tellement… innocente.

- Tu savais que c'était moi ?! s'écria Maena, incrédule.

Il eut son petit sourire en coin qu'elle aurait bien aimé lui faire ravaler.

- Bien sûr que je savais que c'était toi, dit-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je t'ai bien vu te précipiter entre ces arbres pour te cacher de moi.

Maena était très pâle.

- Mais… commença-t-elle.

- J'ai bien aimé ton goût à la fraise, la coupa-t-il. C'était un baume spécial, je suppose ?

Trop surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Maena ne fit rien d'autre acquiescer, perdue.

- Et tu n'en as pas mis aujourd'hui… ? poursuivit le Serpentard.

Maena secoua la tête, trop choquée pour émettre la moindre parole.

- Tant pis. Mais je sais que ce sera quand même très agréable…

Et il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en garda les yeux ouverts. Malefoy l'attira à lui en posant une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa nuque. Maena posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma finalement les yeux. Elle savait qu'il s'amusait avec elle, comme avec toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, mais elle voulait savourer l'instant présent.

Malefoy pressa ses lèvres un peu plus et Maena entrouvrit les siennes. Le jeune homme l'embrassa alors passionnément. Confusément, Maena y répondit avec la même passion. Dans son esprit surpris et brumeux à cause des Bièraubeurres, Maena se dit qu'il avait une façon bizarre de l'embrasser : comme si sa vie en dépendait…


	66. Sous les arbres

Kikou !!! Me revoilou !!!

Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de publier tous les lundis et tous les jeudis !

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, hein ?? ^_-

Marmotte33113 : Oui, je sais que je suis une gentille auteure (rires). Et oui, le 2, je n'étais pas encore à l'école et donc, pas d'internet… Mais oublier ?? Je n'aurais pas su ! J'ai passé une grande partie de mes vacances à écrire la suite (mais pas encore la fin, mais je sens que ça ne va plus tarder… enfin j'espère). Et oui, entre Drago et Maena, c'est compliqué. Que veux-tu ? Il faut pas que ce soit trop facile… ^_- Mentha, enceinte… ben, je vais pas le dire maintenant, faudra voir dans la suite. Ptet que oui et ptet que non… On verra ^^ Au fait, merci d'avoir mis tes sœurs au courant de mon histoire, ça me fait super plaisir ^_- Merchi !!! Bonne lecture !! Gros bisouilles !!!

Vampyre-knight : Merci pour tes compliments qui me font super plaisir ^^ Ainsi, je vois aussi que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir internet à la maison (je commençais à sérieusement y croire ! rires). Voici la suite tant attendue ! Bonne lecture et bisouilles.

The Deesse Of Night : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as déjà lu ! ^^ Bisouilles, bonne lecture pour la suite !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 64 : Sous les arbres

Maena ne savait plus réfléchir. Seules les lèvres du Serpentard sur les siennes avaient de l'importance. Elle dut même se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas passer ses bras autour de son cou et coller encore plus son corps contre le sien. Mais une partie de son esprit, que l'on nomme habituellement la "lucidité", vint se rappeler à elle et, doucement, sans grande conviction, Maena repoussa le jeune homme de ses mains posées sur son torse. Elle s'arracha à ses lèvres et le vit relever la tête pour la regarder. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage, une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Il lui sourit.

- Je savais bien que ce serait agréable, dit-il doucement en posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille et en reprenant son souffle.

Maena aussi reprenait son souffle.

- A quoi tu joues, exactement, demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne jouais pas…

- Tu n'as jamais rien de semblable…

- Ah ? Et bien, maintenant tu sais que je ne joue pas.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Est-ce l'alcool qui te rend bête ? demanda malicieusement Malefoy. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais plus futée que ça…

Maena sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine tandis que Malefoy passait une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il les avait détachés.

- Ça te va mieux comme ça… dit-il en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Tu savais que c'était moi, à Halloween, reprit Maena.

Il sourit, son front toujours contre celui de la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ?

- Si tu savais que c'était moi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé… "Pansy" ?

Il soupira et Maena put sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

- Si je t'ai embrassée, c'est parce que j'en mourais d'envie.

Maena arqua les sourcils, surprise.

- Ça a l'air de te surprendre, sourit Malefoy.

- Un peu, oui. Dois-je te rappeler que moins d'un mois plus tôt, on s'était battus et que depuis, tu m'insultais –ainsi que la mémoire de mon père- à la moindre occasion ?

- Erreur de jeunesse, fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Tu as chaud, ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ton front est brûlant. Je pense que tu as de la fièvre.

- Mais nan, dit Maena. J'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai beaucoup pleuré, c'est tout.

- Au fait, t'as bu combien de Bièraubeurre ? s'enquit-il.

- Euh… Cinq…

- Quoi ? T'es dans un état pareil après seulement cinq Bièraubeurres ? T'as raison quand tu dis que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

Maena rougit.

- Les effets de l'alcool se font ressentir après seulement six minutes ! Et quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, comme moi, et qu'on continue à boire, voici le résultat.

Il décolla son front de celui de la jeune fille qui ressentit comme un vide alors qu'il était toujours contre elle.

- Je viens de comprendre un truc… En fait, t'étais jalouse, tout à l'heure !

- Quand ? demanda Maena en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand tu nous as vus dans la calèche.

Maena ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

- Malefoy ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce qu'il faut que je rejoigne mon lit et que je dorme pour qu'en me réveillant, je sois sûre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

- Dans ce cas, il est hors de question que je te lâche.

- Je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes à se laisser faire. Je suis pas de celles que tu auras dans ton lit le plus vite possible et que tu jetteras tout de suite après.

- Ça, je le savais. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre dans mon lit pour te jeter tout de suite après.

- Je ne te comprends plus, Malefoy… murmura Maena en le regardant. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Laquelle ? demanda Malefoy innocemment.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Pansy alors que tu savais que c'était moi.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un grand soin à enrouler une nouvelle mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Maena se sentait de plus en plus perdue, ne sachant plus quoi penser du Serpentard.

- Malefoy… ?

Il respira sa mèche de cheveux avant de poser son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, gardant toujours sa mèche de cheveux près de sa bouche. Le regard qu'il lui lança la laissa à bout de souffle. Jamais elle n'avait vu son regard aussi profond. Elle avait envie de s'y noyer sans jamais remonter à la surface. Puis, il referma les paupières, comme pour se concentrer uniquement à ses cheveux.

- Je suppose que je fuyais… murmura alors Malefoy.

Maena fronça les sourcils. Décidément, aujourd'hui, elle le comprenait encore moins que les autres jours.

- Et que fuyais-tu ? demanda Maena d'une petite voix.

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… avoua-t-il. La vérité ? Toi ? Les deux ? Je pense que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais eu envie de t'embrasser, _toi_. Tu étais une Gryffondor détestable et horripilante.

Maena baissa les yeux, troublée.

- Et puis, il aurait fallu que j'explique mon geste… Je me voyais mal t'avouer que je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser encore, encore et encore… Alors, j'ai fui…

- Ta main a quand même tenté de défaire ma robe ! attaqua Maena.

Il sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, la mèche toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Je savais que tu réagirais si je faisais ça…

Maena rougit et baissa la tête. Tout ce qui lui arrivait lui paressait irréel.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix douce.

- Je pensais que tout cela ne pouvait être vrai… Je vais tuer Alphonse !

Malefoy eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a mis dans ma Bièraubeurre, mais ça altère complètement mes pensées ! Et bonjour les hallucinations !

Il sourit.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que tu ne rêves pas ?

Il lui releva le menton délicatement et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire. Le jeune homme guida ses bras pour que ceux-ci se referment autour de son cou. Maena le fit et colla son corps encore plus contre celui de Malefoy qui la plaqua doucement contre l'arbre.

- Tu embrasses bien, pour un rêve, convint Maena lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres.

Il grogna.

- Pas encore assez bien, apparemment, pour que tu croies encore que c'est un rêve.

- Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, de toute façon… Et ça me rappelle celui que j'ai fait au bal de Noël…

Il eut un petit sourire malicieux et amusée. Maena fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était un rêve ? T'es sûre ?

- Ne viens surtout pas me dire que c'était réel… dit Maena en se figeant, blême.

Malefoy sourit mystérieusement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit Maena. J'étais persuadée que c'était un rêve.

- Ça aurait pu… Tu étais à moitié endormie. Ça veut dire que tu pensais avoir rêvé… de moi ?

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de toi, dans mon rêve…

- Un point pour toi…

- Mais alors, tu as profité de moi en m'embrassant alors que j'étais à moitié consciente ! accusa Maena.

- C'est toi qui as tendu les lèvres pour que je t'embrasse…

- Un point pour toi… grogna la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi ça ne peut être qu'un rêve ? interrogea Malefoy.

- Parce que… c'est comme ça… Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de m'embrasser…

- Et pourtant…

- Et tu ne peux pas me serrer ainsi contre toi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ben… parce que je suis moi…

Il sourit et posa doucement son front contre celui de Maena.

- C'est pourtant parce que tu es toi que j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te tenir dans mes bras.

Il soupira longuement tout en fermant les yeux. Maena regarda son visage et crut remarquer que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

- Je crois que… tu m'attires…

Maena eut un petit sourire dérisoire.

- Toutes les filles t'attirent… et après c'est toi qui les attires dans ton l…

- Non, avec toi, c'est différent.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Malefoy. Elle aimait la petite touche de bleu dans le gris de ses yeux. Elle retint son souffle.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ? osa-t-elle enfin demander.

- Je pense que… c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus…

- Profond ? suggéra Maena.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est plus profond qu'une simple attirance… euh…

- Sexuelle ? proposa Maena.

Il releva la tête et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'alcool a un drôle d'effet sur toi… On dirait que tu n'es plus la vierge effarouchée qui étais dans la cabane de ce… Hagrid…

Maena sourit intérieurement. Apparemment, il s'était repris avant de dire le nom de Hagrid. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu le traiter de balourd ou un truc dans le genre.

- La vérité est dans le vin, dit le vieil adage moldu. Si je n'avais pas bu, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais avoué que je t'aimais…

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureux que tu aies bu… sourit-il. Mais ne recommence pas, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Donc, tu penses que tu es attiré par moi mais pas pour… euh…

- …_ça_, dit Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne…

- Sauf ta mère, je sais…

- Je ne parlais pas de cet amour. Je parlais… de l'amour entre un homme et une femme. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

- … Je sais… dit Maena en baissant la tête.

- Mais je crois que ça a changé.

Il lui redressa le visage pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

- Je pense que je suis amoureux.

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Amoureux ? répéta-t-elle. Toi ?

- Oui, moi, dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et de qui ?!

Il baissa la tête, comme découragé.

- Vraiment, l'alcool altère ton intelligence… dit-il.

- T'es… quand même pas amoureux… de moi ? fit Maena, incrédule.

Il releva la tête.

- Et bien si, figure-toi.

Les joues de Maena prirent une jolie teinte rouge, ce qui ravit le Serpentard. Elle s'était figée contre lui. Il sourit en la voyant ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans rien dire. Il vit dans ses yeux une grande confusion.

- Mais… je… tu… c'est… mais…

Il rit doucement.

- Sujet, verbe, complément, dit-il narquoisement.

- Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi… dit-elle finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… euh…

Il soupira longuement.

- Parce que je suis un Serpentard ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix résignée.

- Non… Parce que moi, je suis à Gryffondor… Je suis une Sang-Mêlée… Et tu me détestes…

- C'est vrai que le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor a mis un frein à mes sentiments pendant longtemps, avoua-t-il. Et je pourrais te dire la même chose avec toi ! Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

Maena rougit une fois encore, le faisant sourire.

- Quant au sang qui coule dans tes veines, je m'en fiche ! Et… c'est vrai qu'au début, je te détestais, toi, la fière Gryffondor. Je voulais briser ton amour-propre. Et en plus, t'étais amie avec la bande à Potter.

- Je le suis toujours, remarqua Maena.

- Et il était si facile de te blesser… ajouta-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Oui… dit-elle en détournant la tête avec un drôle de sourire. T'as même un don pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je suis désolé… dit-il.

- Il est si rare de t'entendre t'excuser… dit-elle.

- Et ce que je vais te dire maintenant sera tout aussi rare, même si je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Donc, ouvre bien tes oreilles !

Il inspira et Maena retint son souffle, ne voulant croire ce qu'elle croyait.

- Je t'aime ! souffla-t-il.

Maena en resta bouche bée. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait réellement dit. Là, maintenant, à l'instant… il avait dit qu'il l'aimait !

- Wouah… souffla-t-elle en reprenant finalement son souffle. Tu… tu m'aimes… ?! Moi ?

- Oui, toi, dit-il. Mais ne m'oblige pas à le répéter !

Elle sourit. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer, ni à exprimer (en paroles, du moins) ses sentiments. Soudain, un doute se fit en elle.

- C'est pas une technique de drague, au moins, fit-elle. Si c'est le cas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

- Non, sourit-il. Je peux te jurer que c'est bien la première fois que je dis ces mots.

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui, bien que surpris, s'adapta bien vite à la situation et répondit au baiser de la Gryffondor.

À la fin du baiser, elle le regarda, plus heureuse que jamais, souriante.

- Je t'aime, Drago…

- Ça te va toujours aussi bien… de dire mon prénom, dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Maena…

Il prononça son nom avec une tendresse infinie et glissa son visage dans ses cheveux. Maena le serra fort contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Mais il ne faudra pas le montrer… dit-il doucement.

- Oui, sinon Harry et Ron risquent de te tomber dessus sans crier gare et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Et leur amitié m'est très précieuse.

Elle le sentit acquiescer.

- Mais aussi parce que je ne supporterai pas que des filles jalouses s'en prennent à toi, dit-il en embrassant son cou. Et je ne voudrais pas que les Serpentard s'en prennent à toi à cause de ce qu'ils verraient comme une trahison.

Cette fois, c'est la jeune fille qui acquiesça. Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda Maena en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Tu as parlé de ne pas prévenir Potter et Weasley sinon ils te parleraient plus. Mais tu n'as pas mentionné Granger et la fille Weasley.

Elle soupira.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'elles ont manigancé pour essayer de te rendre jaloux !

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Maena éclata de rire.

- Jaloux ? Un Malefoy n'est jamais jaloux !

- Ah bon ? fit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Donc, je peux…

- Mais faut pas pousser, hein ? la coupa-t-il. Mais, comment ont-elles essayé de me rendre jaloux.

- Ben… le jour où Hermione m'a parlé d'Alphonse en cours… Elle savait que tu étais juste derrière nous et m'a demandé d'entrer dans le jeu. Et puis, le jour où j'avais soi-disant perdu mon livre de Botanique, c'était aussi un coup monté. Ainsi que le rendez-vous arrangé, tout à l'heure, avec Alphonse…

Il avait toujours l'air aussi surpris.

- Elles auraient parfaitement eu leur place à Serpentard, ces deux manipulatrices, observa-t-il.

- Je le pense aussi, sourit Maena. Au fait, et ta copine ?

- Ma copine ? Laquelle ?

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? interrogea Maena en haussant un sourcil. Mais en fait, je parlais de Greengrass.

Il semblait tout à coup gêné.

- Ben… en fait… on a rompu…

- Déjà ? s'étonna Maena. Elle a duré moins longtemps que les autres…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Dis ? fit doucement la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu… vas continuer à t'afficher avec d'autres filles ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix timide en baissant la tête. Elle semblait gênée d'avoir posé la question. Il sourit doucement et lui caressa le visage.

- Hmm… Disons que je vais prendre un congé sabbatique, dit-il.

Maena sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Drago la serra contre lui et soupira de bien-être contre les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Là, il était heureux, il ne lui fallait rien d'autre. Il se sentait bien.

Mais son humeur s'assombrit quand il réalisa qu'il faudra bien retourner au château et donc, se séparer de la jeune fille, sans savoir quand ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Apparemment, les mêmes pensées avaient traversé les pensées de la jeune fille à en juger par son expression.

- Profitons de l'instant présent, proposa-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois !

°o0o°

Les derniers élèves étaient rentrés de Pré-au-lard depuis longtemps quand Maena franchit le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les effets de la Bièraubeurre s'étaient dissipés depuis longtemps, mais pas son euphorie. Savoir que Drago l'aimait aussi, alors qu'elle pensait –qu'elle était persuadée- que ce serait toujours un amour à sens unique…

Mais elle essaya de cacher son bonheur. Il ne fallait pas que les garçons se doutent de quelque chose. Elle pourrait éventuellement le dire aux filles, mais pas tout de suite (il fallait bien leur faire payer leurs coups montés, à ces traîtresses !).

- Maena ! Te voilà enfin ! dit Ron qui semblait s'être réellement inquiété.

- T'étais passé où ? demanda Harry.

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien, dit Maena en s'asseyant sur le canapé auprès de ses amis.

- Ils ont failli lancer un avis de recherche ! plaisanta Ginny.

Maena sourit et reprit :

- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes partis plus tôt que prévu ? Je me suis rendue aux Trois Balais et personne !

- On a prévenu Alphonse, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, mais tout de même ! dit Maena. Je me suis sentie bête sur le moment !

- Désolés ! dirent ses quatre amis d'une même voix.

- Oui, vous pouvez l'être ! dit Maena.

- Bon, on va manger, maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je vais juste poser mon livre dans le dortoir et j'arrive !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les amis se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Durant le repas, Maena dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas jeter trop de regards par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour regarder à la table des Serpentard. Pourtant, les rares fois où elle avait regardé, elle avait eu le plaisir de croiser les yeux clairs et brillants de Drago. Tout ce qu'il fallait à son bonheur.


	67. Le médaillon et le livre

Coucou ! Voici le ptit chapitre du lundi ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ Une ptite review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ^^

Marmotte33113 : C'est pas trop tôt… ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il m'a quand même fallu 64 chapitres pour les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là !! Mais bon, au moins, je sais me faire désirer :p (rires). Voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Et que ça plaira à tes sœurs ! Bisouilles Miss ! Et bonne lecture !!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 65 : Le médaillon et le livre

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le dimanche matin, Maena crut que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Malefoy et qu'il y avait répondu ? Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment ?

Elle se leva et alla discrètement à la salle de bain du dortoir pour se changer. Puis, elle revint vers son lit en silence –il était à peine sept heures du matin et les autres dormaient encore- et prit le livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Trop excitée par ce qui s'était passé, la jeune fille n'avait pu le lire. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, elle sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure de la matinée.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables. Elle ouvrit le livre et alla directement au neuvième chapitre, celui qui parlait du Département des mystères du ministère de la magie. Au fil de la lecture, elle fronça les sourcils. Son cœur battait la chamade au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux.

Elle laissa alors échapper un grognement furieux lorsqu'elle constata que le chapitre ne faisait que dix pages. Mais en dix pages, elle en avait appris plus que dans tous les livres de la Bibliothèque qu'elle avait consultés jusque là.

- C'est pas croyable… murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

À cet instant, ses amis la rejoignirent. Elle ferma le livre et les salua en souriant. Personne ne posa de questions sur le livre qu'elle avait, croyant sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de potions. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Automatiquement, tout en se servant, Maena ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Drago parlait avec Zabini Blaise. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à la jeune fille qui commençait réellement à douter de la véracité des faits de la veille.

« Peut-être que c'était vraiment des hallucinations ? » pensa-t-elle en mangeant son omelette au bacon.

Soudain, les hiboux et chouettes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la distribution du courrier. Les oiseaux volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tout en laissant tomber le courrier devant leur propriétaire. Certains oiseaux venaient même réclamer une caresse ou un morceau de toast. Alors que Maena enfournait une nouvelle fourchette d'œufs, un paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft tomba sur son assiette. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Ginny en regardant aussi les oiseaux. D'habitude, ta chouette vient toujours pour réclamer à manger.

- C'est sûrement que ma mère a demandé le hibou de Remus à prêter, fit Maena en haussant les épaules. Après tout, Athéna reste beaucoup plus souvent avec moi.

Elle prit le paquet en se demandant ce que c'était. Elle n'attendait rien de sa mère. Prise d'une soudaine intuition, elle leva les yeux et tomba, durant une fraction de seconde, sur le regard satisfait d'un certain Serpentard.

Avec un petit sourire, elle ouvrit le paquet qui contenait une petite boîte en velours écarlate. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et vit, à l'intérieur, un magnifique médaillon ovale en argent accroché à une chaîne du même précieux métal.

- Whouah ! fit Hermione, à côté de la jeune fille.

- C'est beau ! fit Ginny.

- Mais, pourquoi ta mère t'a envoyé ça ? s'étonna Ron.

Sur le coup, Maena ne trouva rien à dire et remua ses méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

- C'est un porte-bonheur, dit Maena. Ma mère me l'envoie toujours avant les examens.

- Mais les examens ne commencent que dans quatre semaines ! fit Harry.

- _Que_ ? fit Hermione. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore commencé à réviser ?! fit-elle d'un ton accusateur en regardant les garçons.

- Ben…

Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée d'un tel manque de sérieux pour ce qui est des études. Maena, pendant ce temps, avait mis le collier à son cou et avait ouvert la lettre qui accompagnait le présent. Avec un sourire, elle constata que c'était écrit en français.

« Il a vraiment pensé à tout ! »

_Ma chère Maena, _

_Je t'écris en français car je sais que les autres ne savent lire pas cette langue. Voilà, je t'écris premièrement pour te prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je suis sûr que tu en doutais, pas vrai ?_

_Et puis, je voulais t'offrir… enfin _nous_ offrir, un moyen de communication. J'ai exactement le même médaillon autour du cou. Quand tu l'ouvriras, tu y verras une sorte de miroir. C'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Tu n'auras qu'à dire mon nom. Mon médaillon deviendra alors chaud et je saurai que tu veux me parler et vice-versa. Nous apparaîtrons alors chacun dans le Miroir de l'autre et pourrons converser tranquillement. Bien sûr, c'est à faire dans des endroits discrets, comme les toilettes ou un couloir vide… mais je suppose que je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire… _

_Voilà, en espérant bientôt pouvoir te parler._

_Avec toute mon affection._

Maena sourit. Il avait deviné juste en disant qu'elle doutait. À croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ! De plus, c'était génial d'avoir un moyen de parler ! Car, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion de se retrouver seule à seul avec lui.

Avec un sourire heureux, elle glissa le médaillon en dessous de son t-shirt aux manches trois-quarts pour qu'il soit en contact avec sa peau.

Tout en écoutant Hermione dire aux garçons que c'était imprudent, voire irresponsable, de ne pas prendre de l'avance dans les études en vue des examens, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où elle échangea un bref, mais profond, regard avec Drago.

°o0o°

La lumière était de plus en plus proche. Tout comme ces visages qui semblaient de plus en plus accessibles au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il tendait toujours les mains, pour arriver plus rapidement. La douleur, qu'il avait appris à supporter, le faisait moins souffrir qu'avant.

Il s'encourageait intérieurement. Il récitait les trois noms comme un leitmotiv incessant, pour se donner du courage. C'était la seule chose qui le faisait avancer.

Soudain beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu, la lumière fut à portée de main. Il vit une espèce de voile flotter devant lui. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il avança plus rapidement, empoigna le voile à pleines mains et se hissa hors de ces enfer. D'abord, il crut qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, comme si ses pieds étaient attirés par l'intérieur. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre. C'est pourquoi il tira plus fort sur ses bras et réussit finalement à sortir pour s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le sol dur et froid fait de pierre. Il reprit son souffle. Puis, grogna et haletant, il se mit sur le dos, fixant de ses yeux gris l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais l'endroit en question ne lui disait rien du tout.

Essayant de bouger ses bras, il se rendit compte que ses gestes ne le faisaient plus souffrir, comme précédemment. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette arcade voilée. Était-ce de là qu'il venait de sortir ? Probablement…

Il se leva et resta difficilement debout, ses jambes tremblantes. Mais la première chose qu'il fit, c'est s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus possible de l'arcade. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait y retourner.

Il se demanda alors où il était exactement. Son esprit était très confus. Ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête sans ordre logique. Soudain, un visage s'imposa dans son esprit. Un doux visage en forme de cœur, de beaux yeux gris et de soyeux cheveux marron.

- Aria ! souffla-t-il.

Inspirant et rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se concentra sur un lieu très précis, ferma les yeux et… transplana.

°o0o°

Il très tard au soir… ou bien très tôt au matin selon le point de vue. Assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, Maena tenait entre ses mains le livre qu'elle avait consulté le matin même. Dès qu'elle avait entendu les respirations régulières de ses compagnes de dortoir, Maena était sortie de son lit, avait pris son livre et était descendue dans la salle commune. Le livre était ouvert à l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Elle l'avait tout de suite cherché, ayant peur qu'il n'ait disparu (on ne sait jamais avec ces livres magiques !)

Elle relit une fois encore ce passage, bien qu'elle le connaisse par cœur.

_[…]_

_La salle la plus mystérieuse du Département des mystères est, sans aucun doute, la chambre de la Mort. Comment donc cette arcade est-elle arrivée là ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Qui ? Quand ?_

_Toutes ces questions ont toujours fasciné de nombreux sorciers et sorcières. Beaucoup ont cherché des réponses mais tous ont abandonné. Ce qui fait que nous ne savons que peu de choses. Et le peu de choses que nous savons, nous le devons à Melinda Gordon, une sorcière qui vécut au XVIIIème siècle et qui ne fut pas très bien connue, malheureusement, mais qui laissa beaucoup d'écrits derrière elle. Écrits qui nous ont le plus renseigné, si ce qu'elle a écrit est juste. Elle a répondu à bon nombres de nos questions. _

_Bien sûr, elle n'a pu répondre aux questions précédentes, comme qui, quand, pourquoi, comment… Par contre, elle ne parla jamais de cette arcade sans mentionner les Ombres. _

_Les Ombres, comme elle l'a écrit, sont ceux qui sont derrière le voile. Nous pensions que c'étaient des Âmes._

_Quelle est la différence entre les Ombres et les Âmes ? Dans ses écrits, la sorcière dit que les Âmes sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que les Ombres. Et elle ajoute, mystérieusement, que les Âmes, elles, n'ont aucune chance de revenir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas plus de détails. Nous ne savons pas quelle est la vraie différence entre les Ombres et les Âmes. Car aucune Ombre n'est jamais revenu pour nous le dire. _

_À la fin de ses écrits, comme pour est sûre qu'on n'en doute pas une seconde, Melinda Gordon écrivit :_

_" Les Ombres existent. Sinon, je ne serai pas là, en ce moment, pour vous l'écrire. Elles seules ont le _moyen_ de revenir. Les Ombres possèdent encore, en traversant le voile, ce que les Âmes ont perdu avant de rejoindre le voile. Bien sûr, revenir demande beaucoup de courage car c'est long et extrêmement douloureux, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et c'est une entreprise que l'Ombre seule peut entreprendre. Il est inutile de chercher à l'y aider, cela ne servirait à rien. L'Ombre doit trouver seule la force de revenir."_

_Nous avons donc supposé, après la lecture minutieuse de tous ses parchemins, qu'elle était elle-même une Ombre. Mais, comment cela se fait-il qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Tenait-elle à garder le silence pour que les sorciers et les sorcières qui la suivraient ne tentent pas de chercher une façon de ramener les morts à la vie ? Voulait-elle préserver les générations futures de la folie que cet espoir engendrerait ?_

_Et quelle est donc cette chose que les Ombres possèdent mais pas les Âmes ? Ce point reste encore très mystérieux. Bien sûr, dès que nous saurons, nous préviendrons nos chers lecteurs dans une nouvelle édition._

Maena soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

- Qu'ils sont bêtes… murmura-t-elle. La chose que les Ombres ont avant de traverser le voile, c'est leur corps ! Les Âmes ont perdu leur corps avant de rejoindre l'arcade. Mais…

Elle regarda le livre. Elle repensait aux rêves dans lesquels elle voyait son père souffrir mille douleurs.

_Bien sûr, revenir demande beaucoup de courage car c'est long et extrêmement douloureux, autant physiquement que mentalement._

- Cela voudrait-il dire… qu'il est possible de revenir… ?

Elle soupira, ferma le livre et contempla le feu.

« J'aurais jamais dû lire ça… Maintenant, je vais espérer… »

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle se leva, monta les escaliers, rangea le livre dans sa valise, sous son lit, où il resterait le reste de l'année, au moins. Puis, elle se glissa dans ses draps, caressa son médaillon et s'endormit rapidement.

°o0o°

Dans sa maison, à la campagne, dans sa chambre, Aria dormait paisiblement. Ses rêves n'étaient plus hantés par son défunt mari souffrant mille maux. Non. Maintenant, elle revoyait en rêve les plus beaux moments qu'elle a passés avec lui.

Alors que, dans son sommeil, elle se tourna sur le dos, elle fut réveillée brutalement. Retenant un cri, elle s'assit sur son lit et tendit une main vers sa table de chevet pour se saisir de sa baguette magique. Le souffle court, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. Car ce qui venait de la réveiller, c'était un "CRAC" sonore qui provenait du salon. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans son salon !

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dit que seul un sorcier puissant avait pu passer outre ses protections magiques autour de sa maison. L'image fugitive de Voldemort s'imposa dans son esprit avant d'être repoussée. Que pourrait lui vouloir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais, qui que ce soit, elle ne le laisserait pas s'introduire impunément dans sa maison. Repoussant ses couvertures, elle sortit doucement de son lit et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre par-dessus sa nuisette. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre et se faufila dans le couloir, tendant toujours l'oreille pour écouter l'intrus.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans son salon ainsi qu'une voix qui grognait. Le cœur battant, Aria descendit l'escalier, marche après marche, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, sur ses gardes. Si c'était un Mangemort, il regretterait vite d'avoir osé entrer dans sa maison, elle se le promettait !

Arrivée à proximité de la porte de son salon, elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé et sut que l'intrus venait de briser son vase en cristal. Ce fut suivi par un juron.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aria ouvrit la porte brusquement et alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique en criant :

- Ne bougez plus ! Ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, se tenait un homme de grande taille, tout de noir vêtu. Elle pensa une seconde à Severus mais oublia bien vite cette idée. L'homme, devant elle, portait un long manteau noir et ses cheveux, noirs eux aussi, pendaient sur ses épaules.

- Levez les mains et ne tentez pas de prendre votre baguette magique !

L'homme lui obéit et leva doucement les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne tenait pas de baguette et elle put voir un éclat briller à sa main gauche.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix dure en s'approchant un peu.

- En transplanant, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Aria eut l'impression que l'homme parlait pour la première depuis longtemps et que sa voix n'était pas habituée.

- Je me suis sans doute trompé de maison… ajouta-t-il.

- Êtes-vous un Mangemort ? assena Aria, glaciale.

Il eut un rire rauque sans joie.

- On l'a longtemps cru…

Aria fronça les sourcils. Soudain, l'homme commença un geste pour se retourner.

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-elle, glaciale.

Et l'homme s'immobilisa. Elle l'entendit même soupirer.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, dit l'homme d'une voix lasse.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Aria, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Je… ne sais pas… avoua l'homme. Lorsque je me suis concentré pour transplaner, je me suis retrouvé ici. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est la vérité.

Aria regarda le dos de l'homme. Cette silhouette lui semblait si familière tout en lui restant inconnue.

- Lentement, vous allez vous retourner. Au moindre geste suspect, et je vous assomme pour au moins une semaine.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme. L'homme entama alors un lent, très lent demi-tour, comme pour montrer sa bonne foi.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle, Aria blêmit fortement. L'homme aussi s'était figé. Aria, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, secoua la tête. La main qui tenait sa baguette se mit à trembler fortement.

- C'est impossible… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Aria… souffla l'homme.

- Quel est ce sortilège ? demanda Aria, troublée.

Devant elle, immobile, les mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête, les traits tirés et fatigués, le teint blême, se tenait…

- Sirius…


	68. Retour à la vie

Coucou les gens ! Je vous donne le pitit chapitre du jeudi rien que pour vous !! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Marmotte33113 : Encore un grand merci pour ton commentaire. C'est cool de voir que quelqu'un suit ainsi ma fic, ça fait plaisir ^^ Moi aussi j'ai toujours cru que JKR allait le faire revenir ! Je me suis dis que c'était impossible. Donc, comme elle ne le fait pas, ben moi, je le fais, na ! Pour ce qui est du couple Mentha/Severus, je te dis : patience, ça viendra :p Mais pas dans ce chap, malheureusement, car il est en lien avec le retour de notre cher Sirius ^^ Mais t'inquiète, je ne les oublie pas pour autant ^^ Et pour le passé de Mentha, ben ça viendra aussi par la suite. Bisouilles tout plein ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ (Tu radotes ! Tu dis ça à chaque chapitre !) Et alors :p

Bisouilles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 66 : Retour à la vie

Aria ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Cela ne devait pas être possible. La main qui tenait sa baguette se mit à trembler encore plus fort depuis qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Le prénom de son mari… qui était censé être mort.

- Aria…

Il esquissa un geste pour faire un pas vers elle.

- Ne faites pas un geste de plus ! dit Aria dont la poigne s'était raffermie autour de sa baguette magique.

Il s'immobilisa directement. Il baissa les bras et les laissa pendre le long de son corps.

- Aria… redit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée. Par quel maléfice tordu êtes-vous…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge nouée. Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ne pouvait être réel. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne pouvait pas être son mari. C'était impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que son mari était mort depuis presqu'un an !

- Je réitère ma question : qui êtes-vous ?!

- C'est moi, Sirius.

- C'est impossible ! souffla Aria. Dites-moi qui vous êtes réellement !

Il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste observé de près par Aria, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Je m'appelle Sirius Black, troisième du nom. Mon père s'appelait Orion et ma mère Walburga Black. J'ai été rayé de l'arbre généalogique des Black à l'âge de seize ans, lorsque j'ai quitté ma famille pour être accueilli chez James. Notre fille s'appelle Maena Siriane Black, elle est née un quatorze février et son parrain est Remus. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas te dire sa couleur préférée ni son équipe de Quidditch préférée car, durant la quasi-totalité de son enfance, j'étais enfermé à Azkaban. Ça suffit comme ça ou je continue ?

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Aria aurait reconnu entre mille. Lentement, son bras retomba le long de son corps. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais Sirius n'osa pas faire un geste de peur de lui faire peur.

- C'est impossible… dit Aria tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Tu es mort. Je suis en train de devenir folle…

D'autres larmes suivirent la première.

- Ou alors, dit-elle d'une voix à nouveau dure en relevant sa baguette magique. Ou alors, vous êtes un Mangemort ayant pris du Polynectar et venu ici pour me tourmenter.

Il eut un demi-sourire.

- Tu as toujours été aussi méfiante. Comme au sujet de Peter… Tu aurais dû devenir Auror plutôt que Médicomage…

Il soupira puis fixa son regard gris dans les yeux emplis de larmes d'Aria qui le tenait toujours en joue de sa baguette magique.

- Oui, Bellatrix m'a "tué". Oui, je suis passé à travers le voile de l'arcade de la chambre de la Mort. Oui, je suis venu de temps en temps hanté tes rêves ainsi que ceux de notre fille. Rêves que, normalement, vous avez oublié. Et oui, je suis revenu dans notre monde.

- C'est impossible, dit Aria en tremblant. On ne peut pas revenir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi… dit Sirius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourtant, j'avais quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

- Les autres ? questionna Aria, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.

- Oui, tous ceux qui étaient derrière le voile.

- Et… qu'avais-tu… que les autres… n'avaient pas… ?

- Un corps… répondit Sirius en regardant ses mains. Lorsque je suis passé de l'autre côté du voile, j'avais encore mon corps.

Aria fronça les sourcils à travers ses larmes. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui, il avait encore son corps lorsqu'il était passé de l'autre côté du voile.

- C'est… grâce à ça que tu as pu… revenir ? demanda Aria, la gorge nouée, un espoir insensé commençant à croître en elle.

- Pas seulement… mais c'est une chose indispensable. Ce qui m'a fait revenir, c'est aussi ton visage, ainsi que celui de Maena et celui d'Harry. Ça me donnait du courage… à travers la douleur…

- La douleur ? demanda vivement Aria, ses rêves lui revenant en mémoire.

- Oui, la douleur.

Aria lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, les émotions fortes l'ayant laissée sans force.

- Aria !

Sirius accourut et s'accroupit auprès de sa femme. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle en redressant le visage.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Où et quand s'est passée notre première fois ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il sourit quand il comprit qu'elle le testait, pour être sûre que ce soit lui et pas un intrus. D'un geste doux qu'elle ne repoussa pas, il essuya ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Nous avons échangé notre premier baiser en quatrième année, sous le gui, à Noël, à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Enfin, je te l'ai plutôt volé mais tu as vite su t'adapter.

Il vit avec ravissement les joues encore humides de larmes d'Aria rosir un peu.

- Et notre première fois s'est passé sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbre, à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. On s'était disputé près du lac. Et encore à cause de ce Rogue. C'était au mois de mai, lors de notre septième année.

Aria regarda Sirius. Il venait de prouver que ce ne pouvait être que lui. Mais la partie logique de son cerveau lui répétait sans cesse que c'était impossible. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

- Je sais que ça paraît incroyable, mais c'est ainsi, dit Sirius. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi à me hisser hors de cet endroit.

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots et sauta au cou de Sirius, qui, sous le choc, se retrouva assis sur son postérieur, sa femme entre ses bras.

- Oh, Sirius ! C'est toi ! C'est bien toi ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

Et elle pleura contre le torse de Sirius qui la serra contre lui, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Sentir la peau douce et chaude de sa femme sous ses doigts lui prouva une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était vivant.

- Oh, Sirius ! Toutes ces fois où je rêvais de toi ! J'avais si mal !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je te voyais marcher. Je te voyais souffrir à chaque pas. Tu avais si mal et cela me faisait mal, à moi aussi.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux doux d'Aria.

- C'est fini, maintenant, je suis là.

- Oh ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Pendant tout ce temps…

- Combien de temps suis-je resté… là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Presqu'un an. Tu es… mort le 17 juin… nous sommes le 4 mai… Quoique maintenant, nous devons certainement être le 5 mai… ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire traversant ses sanglots.

Il sourit aussi, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement là ! dit-elle. J'ai peur que tu ne sois qu'une divagation de mon esprit fatigué et fou de chagrin…

Il sourit et lui releva délicatement le visage. D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, il essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Aria qui ferma les yeux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Aria passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Sirius, lui, caressait le dos de sa femme de ses deux mains.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux délicieusement las de ce baiser, ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres et se regardèrent. Il lui sourit.

- Voilà, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur que je ne sois qu'une divagation.

Elle répondit à son sourire et se lova contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais, lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée d'émotions. Sinon, je te tue.

Il rit doucement.

- Non, merci, je suis déjà mort une fois, ça me suffit. Je préfère retarder ce moment le plus possible, si tu n'es pas contre.

Elle redressa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas contre, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et lui reprit les lèvres. Puis, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, il redressa la tête et regarda sa femme, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que fais-tu en Angleterre ? Tu ne devrais pas être en France ?

Elle sourit tristement en passant une main sur la joue de Sirius.

- Quand nous avons appris ta mort, Dumbledore nous a conseillé de revenir en Angleterre pour notre sécurité. Il avait peur que ta chère cousine ne vienne nous faire du mal.

- Donc, vous êtes revenues… Mais alors… Maena…

- Est à Poudlard, acheva Aria. Elle est à Gryffondor. Elle joue aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et elle est devenue une grande amie d'Harry.

Il sourit.

- Tant mieux. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, depuis que j'ai dû vous quitter pour aller le rejoindre, lors de sa quatrième année, quand il avait mal à sa cicatrice.

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle lui a dit aussi qu'elle lui en voulait car elle disait que c'était de sa faute que tu étais mort…

- Ridicule… commenta Sirius.

- Il faut la comprendre. Elle se sentait dépossédée de son père. Mais maintenant, ils sont proches. Ainsi qu'avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Et de Drago Malefoy.

- Pardon ? fit Sirius en se raidissant.

- Oui, il semblerait que notre fille éprouve des sentiments envers ce Drago et que ce serait réciproque.

- Ma fille, proche d'un Malefoy ?! C'est une blague ?!

- Oh, Sirius ! Laisse-les donc ! Tu sais, d'après Remus, Drago n'est pas comme son père. Il l'a aidée à plusieurs reprises !

Sirius fit une grimace. Envisager que sa fille puisse être proche de tout ce qui fait un Malefoy l'insupportait.

Puis, une autre pensée le fit largement sourire.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir, dit-il. Je me demande comme elle va réagir.

- Il faudra d'abord prévenir Dumbledore et Remus, et surtout leur faire comprendre par quel moyen tu es revenu. Et puis, je suggère d'attendre la fin des examens de Maena. Elle commence dans quelques semaines et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit troublée pendant ses révisions.

Sirius fut déçu de ne pouvoir prévenir sa fille tout de suite et de devoir retarder le moment où il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il réussit à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mieux vaut attendre avant de la prévenir.

Elle sourit et lui embrassa le bout de son nez, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Et si tu allais prendre une douche ? proposa Aria. Car, si je ne m'abuse, cela fait presqu'un an que tu portes les mêmes vêtements sur le dos. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu n'aies pas perdu autant de poids.

- Apparemment, le temps s'arrête quand on est de l'autre côté. Pas une seule fois je n'ai eu faim…

Et il fut interrompu par un gargouillement particulièrement bruyant de son estomac qui criait famine. Aria éclata de rire, vite suivie par Sirius dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rose.

- Et maintenant, il faut te rattraper, dit Aria en se relevant. Je vais te préparer quelque chose de rapide pendant que tu prends ta douche.

- Oh… dit-il, déçu. Ça veut dire que tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

- Tu n'as pas changé ! dit-elle en souriant. Toujours aussi coquin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle fut retenue par Sirius qui lui entoura la taille de ses mains. Il lui embrassa le cou.

- C'est que pendant un an, j'ai été privé de ta douce peau.

Elle sourit et se retourna dans ses bras. Il était toujours si grand : il faisait une tête en plus qu'elle.

- Oui, mais je ne peux décemment pas te laisser mourir de faim, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Et puis, maintenant que tu es revenu, nous avons tout notre temps pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il lui embrassa le front avec douceur.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius. Plus que tout.

- Au fait, nous sommes quel jour ? demanda Sirius.

- Le 4 mai, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ou le 5 mai.

- Non, je voulais parler du jour de la semaine.

- Ah ! Et bien, nous sommes soit dimanche, soit lundi.

- Tu travailles, demain ?

- Et bien, dit Aria avec un sourire en coin, je pense que je vais être très malade et que je vais rester à la maison à cause d'une indigestion.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son mari qu'elle embrassa brièvement avant de se dégager de son étreinte et d'aller vers la cuisine. Il sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, où se trouvait la salle de bain. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue ici. Ou si peu. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Maena qu'il ouvrit doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller. Il se dit alors que c'était stupide puisqu'elle était à Poudlard. Il alluma la lampe et regarda la chambre. Les murs, qu'il avait peints lui-même, étaient toujours de la couleur lilas. Par contre, le berceau avait été remplacé par un lit aux draps couleur mauve. Quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'un grand poster d'une équipe de Quidditch, le Club de Flaquemare. Sur un autre mur, il vit aussi une immense affiche représentant un dragon bleu aux yeux dorés. Un Bleu des Indes. Sur son bureau était posé un chaudron ainsi qu'une multitude de livres de potions. Au-dessus du bureau, il vit un parchemin sur lequel était écrit en grand et en orange : Objectif : devenir potionniste ! Il sourit en découvrant que sa fille était aussi déterminée. Sur la table de chevet, il vit un cadre. En s'approchant, il constata que c'était une photo d'elle et de lui. Il prit le cadre. Il la serrait contre lui, sur cette photo. C'était pendant les vacances d'été après sa troisième année, lorsqu'il était venu l'accueillir lors de son retour de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait encore les cheveux courts et était habillée un peu à la garçonne. Mais ce qu'il pouvait être fou de sa fille ! Il ferait tout pour elle. Comme revenir de derrière le voile des Morts. Il se sentit fondre en voyant sa fille, sur la photo, lui faire un signe de la main avec un grand sourire resplendissant.

Il sourit, reposa le cadre et sortit de la chambre, éteignant bien la lumière derrière lui. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne, mais rapide douche –il voulait rejoindre sa femme le plus vite possible !

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise, noire, elle aussi, légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Il s'était aussi coiffé avec le plus grand soin. Lorsqu'il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, une bonne odeur de bacon grillé lui chatouilla les narines, lui donnant l'eau à la bouche.

- Hmm ! Ça sent bon ! fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Aria se retourna et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je t'ai fait une omelette. Je n'ai plus grand-chose d'autre dans le frigo…

- Aucun problème, la rassura Sirius en s'asseyant à la table. Rien n'a changé, ici. Ou pas grand-chose.

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie de tout changé. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Je dois bien avouer que je passais plus mon temps à Ste-Mangouste qu'ici.

Elle mit une assiette généreusement couverte d'œufs au bacon devant Sirius et s'assit en face de lui, sourire aux lèvres. Sirius entama son repas et rien ne lui parut aussi bon. Il dévora plus qu'il ne mangea.

Aria eut un petit rire discret. Mais Sirius l'entendit.

- Oui ? dit-il, la bouche pleine d'omelettes.

- Ça me rappelle juste Maena. Elle aussi elle a toujours bon appétit. Aucun doute que c'est bien ta fille !

- Il faut manger pour être en bonne santé ! dit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en enfournant la dernières bouchée d'œufs.

Aria sourit, prit l'assiette vide et la mit dans l'évier, reportant son lavage au lendemain. Sirius se leva et se plaça derrière sa femme, entourant sa taille de ses mains.

- Tu es si belle, lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

- Tu trouves ? J'ai pourtant un an en plus que toi, maintenant…

Il lui mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille, un point qu'il savait très sensible. Et, en effet, la peau d'Aria se couvrit instantanément de frissons, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Elle rit et se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, avec ses cheveux marron qui lui descendaient dans le dos, ses grands yeux gris qui reflétaient tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et sa petite nuisette bleu pâle qui mettait son corps en valeur.

- Non, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu es toujours aussi grand, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une moue adorable.

- Ça peut s'arranger, assura Sirius.

Il la souleva alors par la taille et la tint contre lui. Le visage d'Aria était maintenant à hauteur de celui de son mari, ses pieds flottant au-dessus du sol. Elle posa son front contre celui de son mari.

- Je t'aime tant, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh, moi aussi ! Tu n'as pas idée !

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement mais avec passion. Puis, Sirius reposa sa femme sur le sol et, main dans la main, ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Ils basculèrent sur le lit tout en continuant de s'échanger des baisers fiévreux. Avec des gestes fébriles, ils se déshabillèrent et firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion, se disant des mots doux à l'oreille, se disant leurs sentiments sans arrêt.

Ils étaient tous deux revenus à la vie lors de cette nuit d'amour. Ils s'endormirent finalement, étroitement enlacés, comme pour ne jamais laisser partir l'autre.


	69. Révélation

Coucou les gens ! Voici le chapitre du lundi qui fera plaisir à certaines lectrices, j'en suis sûre ^^ D'ailleurs, vous pourrez me le dire si vous aimez ou pas. Dans une pitite review, par exemple :p

Marmotte33113 : Comment ça t'es pas contente :'( Mon chapitre était-il vraiment trop court ?? :''( Ben puisque c'est comme ça, ben j'écrirai pu ! Na !!! ………. Mais non, je rigole :p Comme si j'étais assez cruelle pour faire une chose pareille ^^ J'espère que tu seras contente de ce chapitre (même s'il n'est pas vachement plus long que l'autre… Sorry pour ça, pourtant, je fais des efforts mais bon… lol)

Bisouilles et bonne lecture à tous et toutes ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 67 : Révélation

Suite à cette sortie à Pré-au-lard, Maena ne vit plus les cours avec les Serpentard du même œil. En effet, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle pouvait observer et se délecter de la voix de Drago sans suspicion. Cependant, elle était prudente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione, et encore moins Harry et Ron, ne découvrent quelque chose. Certes, elle aurait pu se confier à l'érudite ainsi qu'à la benjamine des Weasley, mais elle voulait prendre une revanche sur elles. Sans compter qu'elles essayaient encore de la pousser dans les bras d'Alphonse. Il était encore venu lui prêter un livre qu'elle avait soi-disant perdu et concernant la métamorphose, cette fois. Il lui avait fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Avant de partir, il lui avait murmuré :

- Que comptes-tu réellement leur faire subir ? Je te conseille quand même de ne pas répandre trop de sang !

Puis il était parti en lui disant à voix haute qu'elle ferait bien de ranger ses livres si elle ne voulait plus les perdre.

Face au Poufsouffle, Maena se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit aux filles qu'il s'était déclaré mais qu'elle avait repoussé le jeune homme.

Et son malaise s'accrut lors du cours de botanique. Hermione la poussa carrément en direction du jeune homme qui lui sourit aimablement. Ensemble, ils durent tailler les branches d'un arbre qui ne rêvait que d'entourer ses racines autour des corps des élèves. Lorsqu'ils eurent un moment de répit pendant que Ron et Hermione prenait la relève, Alphonse demanda à la jeune fille :

- Alors, ça va ? Tu t'es bien remise de ta légère gueule de bois ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, très bien. Merci de t'en soucier.

Il regarda alors la jeune fille profondément.

- Tu sais, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, lui dit-il.

Les joues de Maena rougirent en un temps record tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'ait entendu. Heureusement, Hermione était plus occupée à essayer d'éviter à Ron l'étouffement que d'écouter sa conversation.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine, lui dit-elle alors. J'aurais tant voulu répondre à tes sentiments…

Il sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

- T'en fais pas, va ! Et puis, à en juger par ta bonne humeur, ces derniers temps, j'en viens même à croire que tu t'es enfin déclarée !

Maena se trémoussa, pour cacher son malaise, mais bien sûr, ça ne fit que montrer à Alphonse qu'il avait touché juste.

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Euh…

- C'est parfait, dit-il, satisfait. Ça prouve donc qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air.

Il reçut un regard oblique de la jeune fille et rit doucement, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

- Tu crois qu'il faut encore jouer dans le jeu de Granger pour le rendre jaloux ?

- Oui, car je ne lui ai toujours rien dit !

- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ta meilleure amie !

- Ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne manigance toutes ces situations embarrassantes ! Comme punition, elle patientera avant de tout savoir !

Alphonse éclata de rire.

- Toi, tu es rancunière !

- T'as même pas idée à quel point ! ricana sournoisement Maena.

- Tu aurais parfaitement eu ta place à Serpentard ! remarqua le Poufsouffle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu crois ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda alors Maena, en reprenant son sérieux.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? s'enquit Alphonse.

- Ben… Je t'ai fait de la peine… répondit Maena, dépitée. J'aurais voulu partager tes sentiments…

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, coupa le jeune homme. Et puis, on restera amis, hein ?

Maena eut un sourire resplendissant.

- Oh oui !

À la fin du cours, Maena rejoignit ses amis. Ron tempêtait contre l'irresponsabilité de certains professeurs qui avaient tendance à apprécier les choses dangereuses pour la santé.

- Mais, c'est vrai quoi ! Franchement, cette plante a failli nous étouffer.

- Nuance, Ron, elle a failli _t'_étouffer, dit Maena en riant.

- Gnagnagna ! fit Ron en faisant une grimace.

- Au fait, dit Hermione avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, vous sembliez bien vous amusez, Alphonse et toi !

Là, Maena décida de prendre Hermione à son propre jeu :

- Tu devrais en être contente, dans ce cas, après tous tes plans pour me jeter dans ses bras !

Hermione perdit son sourire tandis qu'Harry et Ron regardait les deux filles avec des yeux ronds.

- Et puis, Alphonse et moi, on est juste amis, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu as fais quoi, Hermione ? demanda Ron, surpris.

- Oh, Ginny aussi était dans le coup, leur apprit Maena.

- Ginny ? répéta Harry.

- Oui, elles ont décidé de me jeter dans les bras d'Alphonse… soupira Maena.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et Maena en rit intérieurement.

- Dis donc, Hermione, on ne te savait pas comme ça ! fit Harry, surpris.

- Normalement, vous ne deviez pas le savoir du tout, remarqua calmement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Et c'est plus la peine de continuer, leur dit Maena. Alphonse a tout deviné lors du rendez-vous arrangé aux Trois Balais.

La mâchoire d'Hermione faillit se décrocher de sa tête. Maena se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

- Et il m'a précisé qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, ajouta Maena en riant cette fois.

- Ma jolie, tes plans sont tombés à l'eau, dit Ron en prenant Hermione par la taille.

Celle-ci soupira, visiblement déçue.

- On dirait bien, oui…

Elle se tut un instant.

- Sauf s'il aime Maena… Après tout, s'il se doutait de quelque chose, pourquoi avoir accepté de jouer le jeu ?

Elle lança un sourire en coin à Maena qui ne trouva plus rien à dire.

- En tout cas, c'est vrai que vous aviez l'air proches, dit Harry.

- Oui, parce qu'on est amis, répéta Maena. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

- Ça, c'est dommage, dit Ron. Tu aurais pu enfin mettre fin à ton célibat prolongé.

Maena haussa les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Mais, à en juger par le regard que lui lança Hermione, elle se douta que son amie soupçonnait quelque chose.

« Bah… Finalement, je ne saurais pas garder le secret très longtemps… se dit Maena. Elle et Ginny vont sûrement me cuisiner pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et je serai obligée de leur dire… Pff ! Moi qui voulais garder cela pour moi encore un peu… »

En repensant à Drago, son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite. La veille au soir, ils avaient longuement parlé via le médaillon. Maena s'était réveillée pendant la nuit car le médaillon était chaud contre sa peau. Elle s'était rendue discrètement à la salle de bain dont elle avait verrouillé la porte et insonorisé la pièce. Ils avaient longuement parlé de choses et d'autres. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle espérait bientôt le revoir face à face.

- Ah ! Je meurs de faim ! dit Maena en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner.

- Tu as toujours faim, dit Ron en se servant généreusement.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, dit Hermione en le regardant prendre une énième cuise de poulet.

- Mais c'est normal, je suis en pleine croissance, lui dit son petit ami.

Hermione secoua la tête et Maena sourit en se servant à son tour.

- Dis, Maena ? fit Ginny qui était assise à côté d'Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Maena en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- T'as pas l'impression que Malefoy te regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance ?

Maena se tourna vers la benjamine Weasley et vit un drôle de sourire. Puis, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient en direction des Serpentard, elle en fit de même. Malefoy venait de détourner la tête.

- J'ai déjà remarqué qu'il te regarde souvent, dit Harry que l'idée ne semblait pas ravir.

- Peut-être que le prince des serpents éprouvent des sentiments pour notre belle lionne ? fit Ginny, innocemment en regardant Maena dans les yeux.

- N'importe quoi ! tenta de nier Maena.

Mais apparemment, son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux jeunes filles tandis que Ron et Harry continuaient de fusiller le Serpentard des yeux.

- En tout cas, il a intérêt à rester à une bonne distance de toi, fit Ron en se reconcentrant sur son assiette.

- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Hermione, ce type est la vanité même ! La seule personne qu'il n'aimera jamais, c'est lui ! Et il ne s'intéresse aux filles que pour une seule chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Ron, dit Harry. Si jamais il s'intéresse d'un peu trop près de Maena, il ne vivra plus longtemps.

Maena éclata de rire, à a surprise générale de ses amis.

- Vous devriez vous écouter ! dit-elle. Franchement, on croirait entendre des pères qui défendent farouchement la vertu de leur fille ! J'espère franchement que vous n'aurez pas de filles, plus tard ! Les pauvres !

- Je n'aurais rien contre le petit copain de ma fille, fit Ron, outré. Sauf si c'est un Malefoy.

- Pareil pour moi ! Rien que de penser que je pourrais être de la même famille que lui, ça me donne des frissons !

Maena secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis, ajouta Ron, qu'il reste avec ses petites copines vipères !

- En parlant de petites copines vipères, dit Ginny, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait rompu avec Greengrass samedi, à Pré-au-lard.

Tous portèrent les yeux sur la rousse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est fou, fit Harry. T'es toujours au courant des viens et vas des copines de Malefoy.

- C'est ce qui se dit dans les couloirs, se défendit Ginny.

- Une vraie Miss Potins, dit Maena en riant.

- Et quelle est la nouvelle future ex-copine de Malefoy ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ben, bizarrement, il n'y en aurait pas, répondit Ginny, mystérieusement. Et paraît même qu'il repousse les avances des filles qui essaient de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Ce serait bien la première fois, fit Maena, pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons.

- Mouais… fit Ginny. Ptet qu'il s'est enfin casé définitivement ?

- T'y crois sérieusement ? fit Ron.

- Le jour où se type de casera sérieusement, je danserai tout nu dans la Grande Salle !

- J'espère que je serai présente ce fameux jour ! fit Ginny en riant à gorge déployée.

- Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ? fit Ron. C'est pas que le sujet Malefoy m'intéresse pas, hein…

Et Hermione demanda alors à ses amis s'ils avaient commencé à réviser. Ginny dit que oui, qu'elle préparait ses BUSE avec beaucoup de soin. Par contre, les garçons prirent soin de ne jamais croiser le regard d'Hermione et Ron regretta fortement d'avoir demandé de changer de sujet de conversation. À choisir entre les serpents et les remontrances de sa petite amie, il préférait largement les reptiles.

°o0o°

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Des vertiges, des nausées… La vue même de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle était patraque. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Severus, samedi, ça n'avait cessé d'empirer.

« Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que t'as dit Severus ? » fit une voix ingénieuse dans sa tête.

- Non, murmura Mentha, assise au bureau de sa classe actuellement vide. Je sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir…

« Peut-être alors as-tu attrapé la varicelle de Grace ? »

- Non, je l'ai fait quand j'étais enfant… se contra la jeune femme.

Elle soupira. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se parler à elle. Mais quand ça ne va vraiment pas…

- Bon, soupira tandis que la cloche sonnait la reprise des cours, j'irai voir Mrs Pomfresh plus tard… J'ai peut-être attrapé un virus ou un truc ainsi… ?

Elle se leva et accueillit les élèves de quatrième année avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de faire paraître sincère.

Plus tard, à la fin des cours, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle trouva l'infirmière magique occupée à soigner un élève de troisième année qui avait été mordu par un Scrout à Pétard. Grace, dans le fond de la salle, jouait avec une poupée qui bougeait selon les envies de la fillette. Quand elle la vit, Grace courut vers Mentha et lui sauta dans les bras. Mentha sourit et l'embrassa sur sa joue rose.

- Ça va, Marraine ? demanda la fillette de sa petite voix fluette.

- Ça va bien, et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusée, aujourd'hui ?

- Oh oui ! Pompom, elle m'a lu un conte !

- Wouah ! Quel conte ?

- La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ! C'était joli !

- Oui, c'est en effet une belle histoire… sourit Mentha. Ma chérie, tu veux bien aller jouer encore un petit peu ? Je dois parler avec Pompom.

- D'accord ! fit la fillette en retournant docilement près de sa poupée.

Mentha sourit en voyant la petite fille faire faire une cabriole à sa poupée, puis se tourna vers l'infirmière, reprenant son air préoccupé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je ne sais pas, justement. Je ne me sens pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Je pense que je couve quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

L'infirmière hocha la tête et demanda à la jeune femme de se coucher sur un lit. Mentha obtempéra. Mrs Pomfresh lui posa des questions tout en l'auscultant.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Environ une semaine. J'ai même pensé que je refaisais la varicelle… avoua Mentha.

- Apparemment non, dit Pompom en regardant la peau intacte et pâle de la jeune femme. Qu'avez-vous exactement ?

- Et bien… J'ai souvent la nausée… et il m'arrive de temps en temps d'être malade et d'avoir juste le temps de faire apparaître un seau. Et puis, j'ai des vertiges qui me prennent sans crier gare, dans les moments les plus inattendus…

- Hmm…

L'infirmière prononça des formules incompréhensibles tandis que Mentha restait sans bouger sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Elle espérait juste que ce qu'elle avait ne serait pas grave…

- Dites-moi, Mentha…

- Oui ?

L'infirmière sembla tout à coup gênée, à en juger par la teinte rose que prirent ses joues.

- Je sais que ma question va vous paraître indiscrète, mais…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Mentha, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Avez-vous eu des rapports non protégés, ces derniers temps ?

- Des rapports non protégés ? répéta Mentha qui ne comprenait pas. Je…

Soudain, elle se figea et blêmit de façon si surprenant que Mrs Pomfresh eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

- Quoi… Vous pensez… que je suis enceinte ? fit Mentha, effarée.

- Et bien tous les symptômes correspondent et je viens de faire un test… Et je le confirme… vous êtes bien enceinte…

Mentha se laissa retomber sur les oreillers du lit pendant que Mrs Pomfresh prenait sa tension.

- Enceinte… répéta Mentha, n'osant y croire. Mais… ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres, comme agacée.

- Il suffit d'une fois, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Mentha ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle posa une main sur son front et une autre sur son ventre. Là où à l'instant même, grandissait la vie…

- Je suis enceinte… répéta Mentha avec un sourire, cette fois.

La surprise passée, la joie montait en Mentha. Elle attendait un enfant ! Un enfant était en train de s'épanouir à l'intérieur d'elle ! C'est magnifique !

- Et qui est l'heureux père ? demanda l'infirmière.

Cette question ramena la future maman sur terre très brusquement. Severus ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui annoncer la nouvelle ? « Bonjour, Severus, tu vas bien ? Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! Non, devine ! Je suis enceinte de toi ! C'est merveilleux, non ? Malgré le fait que tu aies rejeté mes sentiments, que tu sois un agent double à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix qui risque sa peau à chaque instant… »

- Il sera sûrement très heureux de l'apprendre, reprit Pompom.

« Alors là, je parierai pas là-dessus… » pensa Mentha avec un sourire dérisoire.

- Vous allez le prévenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mentha regarda l'infirmière et eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en elle.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… avoua misérablement Mentha. Je ne crois qu'il le faille… Vous pourriez garder cela secret ?

- Mais enfin, il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être papa, fit Pomfresh.

Mentha regarda autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur Grace. Oui, les enfants avaient droit à une mère … et à un père.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Severus assumera ses actes, j'en suis sûre, fit Pompom.

Mentha sursauta à cette phrase.

- Severus ? répéta Mentha.

- Oui, c'est le père de l'enfant, non ?

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée de surprise.

- Comment…

Mrs Pomfresh éclata de rire, à la surprise du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Comment je le sais ? fit-elle. Disons que je ne suis pas aveugle… Je vous ai vu, tous les deux, sur le point de vous embrasser, le jour où Grace est arrivée ici. D'ailleurs, si elle n'était pas intervenue, vous seriez sans doute enceinte de quelques semaines de plus…

Mentha rougit et détourna la tête, embarrassée. Pompom posa une main encourageante sur le bras de Mentha.

- Mieux vaut le mettre au courant. S'il l'apprend d'une autre façon, il sera furieux, vous pouvez me croire… Et puis, il a le droit de savoir…

- Et s'il n'en veut pas… gémit Mentha.

- Alors, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui ! répliqua Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton catégorique avant de s'éloigner.

------------------------

_Oui, oui, vous aviez deviné, Mentha était bel et bien enceinte… lol _

_Mince alors, moi qui croyais avoir tenu un peu de suspense, ben on dirait que c'est râpé… lol_

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! A jeudi le people ! ^^_


	70. La réaction de Remus

Vous savez quoi ! Non, devinez ! Allez, faites un effort ! Non… ? Et bien, on est jeudi, ce qui veut dire "nouveau chapitre" ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise. À lundi !! ^^

JYudith : Et oui, notre Mentha est enceinte ! C'est-il pas génial ?! ^^ Voici la suite (par contre, je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'on ne parle pas de Mentha et Severus dans ce chapitre, mais plutôt de Sirius, Aria et, comme l'indique son titre, Remus… Non, ne part pas :'(… lol) J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^ Bisouilles et bonne lecture !

Marmotte33113 : Et oui, tu avais raison, Mentha est enceinte. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai lu ta review qui me demandait si elle n'était pas enceinte, je me suis dit : "Zut alors, moi qui voulait qu'il y ait du suspense et qu'on mette son malaise sur le compte de la tristesse… Pas de bol…" MDR Oui, Ginny est obligée de faire la commère de couloir. Sinon, qui le ferait :p Parvati préfère rester avec Neville et Lavande… euh, j'aime pas ce personnage :'p Donc, reste Ginny à qui ce rôle allait bien. Harry et Ron, réfléchir et comprendre que Drago ne veut pas de mal à Maena. On parle quand même d'Harry et Ron, têtus comme des mules, et qui déteste Drago. Sans parler que Drago n'a pas la réputation d'un saint (loin de là) lol Tant mieux si tu ne m'en veut pas si les chapitres sont courts. Pourtant, j'essaie de faire des efforts et j'ai même parfois peur qu'ils ne soient trop longs… le monde à l'envers XP. Toujours merci pour tes reviews régulières qui me font super plaisir. Ça me permet, parfois, de me remettre en question ^^ Bisouilles à lundi pour une autre suite ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 68 : La réaction de Remus

Aria avait l'estomac noué. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que son mari était revenu. On était vendredi et elle s'était enfin décidé à tout dire à Remus. Sirius avait approuvé quand elle lui avait annoncé son intention d'inviter l'ancien Maraudeur pour lui avouer le retour de son mari.

Assise dans le salon, Sirius la tenant tendrement contre lui, Aria appréhendait la réaction de Remus –réaction qu'elle comprendrait très bien… Elle s'attendait à voir le parrain de sa fille attaquer son mari et cela l'angoissait.

- Calme-toi, Aria, murmura Sirius en lui embrassant la tempe.

- C'est impossible… soupira Aria. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'attaque…

Il gloussa.

- Comme tu as failli le faire, lui rappela-t-il.

Aria rougit.

- J'étais choquée et surprise, se défendit-elle.

- Ce que je comprends, la rassura Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas pour Remus. Certes, il m'attaquera peut-être, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je comprends ce que mon retour peut faire naître en vous…

Aria sourit et se blottit contre le torse de son mari.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal à le croire ? dit-elle en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise noire.

Il eut son petit sourire séducteur qui la faisait craquer.

- Je ne t'ai donc pas assez bien prouvé que tout cela est la vérité ? fit-il, faussement indigné.

Elle éclata de rire quand il se rua sur sa gorge pour la couvrir de baisers brûlants. Rire qui se transforma rapidement en petits gémissements. Sirius la fit s'allonger doucement sur le canapé, lui au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains, posées sur la taille de sa femme, se mirent à remonter sur son corps, provoquant des vagues de frissons sur la peau d'Aria.

- Sirius… gémit Aria. Arrête…

- Tu le veux vraiment ? interrogea Sirius avec son sourire en coin.

- Remus ne va pas tarder à arriver… expliqua-t-elle.

- Il est surtout connu pour son habituel retard d'une demi-heure, répondit-il en reprenant d'assaut le cou de sa femme.

Aria eut un sourire tandis que Sirius glissa une main sous son chemisier pour être en contact avec sa peau.

- Sirius, non ! Arrête, tu vas me laisser une marque ! protesta Aria pendant que son mari lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.

Il se releva finalement, très fier de lui, comme en témoignait son sourire triomphant.

- C'est malin, fit Aria en touchant son cou du bout des doigts. Je vais faire comment pour expliquer ça, demain, à Ste-Mangouste ?

- Quoi ? fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu travailles demain ? Mais c'est samedi !

- Figure-toi que je dois rattraper le jour où je n'ai pas travaillé. Tu te rappelles sans doute que lundi, je suis restée avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius fit la moue, ce qui fit rire sa femme.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de faire la grimace !

- Mais enfin, dit Sirius en prenant un air indigné. Remus ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Il utilisait exactement les mêmes mots qu'Aria, un peu plus tôt, pour la faire enrager. Cela marcha car, dans un grognement, Aria le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à elle. Ils se mirent alors à s'embrasser passionnément. Aria entoura le cou de Sirius de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Les mains de Sirius caressait la peau de sa femme et laissait comme des traces de feu sur celle-ci.

- Oh, Sirius… fit Aria entre deux baisers. Comme je t'aime !

Il répondit par un grognement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sa main caressait la cuisse d'Aria, passant sous sa jupe, remontant toujours plus haut, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Le couple sursauta et se redressa, comme pris en flagrant délit. D'un geste frénétique, Aria se leva et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux tandis que Sirius arborait son sourire le plus moqueur en la voyant stresser. Il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule et se leva. Aria regardait la porte du salon en se tordant les mains. Sirius posa une main sur sa taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Remus va commencer à s'impatienter… Va lui ouvrir.

Aria resta silencieuse mais hocha la tête. Elle sortit du salon en prenant bien soin d'en fermer la porte. Elle vérifia que se baguette était bien dans sa poche et se façonna un visage impassible. Elle se positionna devant la porte et demanda d'une voix forte :

- Qui est-là ?

- Aria, c'est Remus ! répondit une voix. Les temps se gâtent !

Elle sourit à l'entende du mot de passe. Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit à son ami. Celui-ci semblait surpris et inquiet qu'elle l'ait invité à venir sans en donner la raison.

- Quelle est ta confiture préférée ? demanda-t-elle, coupant cours aux protestations de Remus comme quoi elle ouvrait trop rapidement la porte.

- Celle à l'abricot, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et lui prit sa cape qu'elle rangea dans la penderie.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'ancien Maraudeur.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se passe quelque chose pour demander à revoir mon vieil ami ? demanda Aria en souriant.

- Donc, il ne se passe rien ? fit Remus qui semblait soulagé.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Aria en souriant toujours.

Remus sourit en portant son regard sur son amie. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Aria ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, sur le cou ? demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt sur le suçon que venait de lui faire Sirius.

Aria rougit et posa une main sur la trace.

- C'est en partie de ça que je veux te parler, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Puis, la lumière se fit en lui. Voulait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussit à surmonter son deuil et qu'elle avait rencontré quelque d'autre ? Voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait remplacé Sirius ? Son visage se ferma.

- Avant que nous ne passions au salon, Remus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle soupira longuement.

- Il faut que tu aies l'esprit large. Très large. Et ouvert à tout.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Je sais, tu ne comprends pas… Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, dit Remus, aussitôt.

Elle sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu veux bien me donner ta baguette ?

Aussitôt, Remus fut sur ses gardes. Pourquoi lui demander sa baguette ?

Aria le vit se tendre et perdit son sourire.

- Remus, je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me séparer de ma baguette ?

- Pour éviter un accident regrettable pour lequel je t'en voudrais toute ma vie…

Remus semblait de plus en plus perdu. Il plongea son regard doré dans celui, gris, de son amie. Il lut en elle qu'elle avait peur.

- On ne t'a pas menacé pour m'attirer ici et me tendre un piège, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

Aria ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, surprenant le loup-garou.

- Bien sûr que non. Je préférerais mourir que t'attirer dans un piège, dit-elle.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la lui tendit docilement. Elle la prit et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du salon et posa une main sur la poignée.

- N'oublie pas, Remus… esprit ouvert et très large.

Remus hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Aria sourit et ouvrit la porte du salon. Elle y entra et il la suivit. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit quelqu'un entièrement vêtu de noir se tenir au milieu du salon. Il le regarda plus attentivement et se figea sur place. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert et il était bouche bée. Son visage s'était vidé de son sang tandis que son regard rencontra celui, gris, mais de Sirius, cette fois-ci. L'ancien prisonnier sourit en le voyant.

- Quel est ce maléfice ?! fit Remus la voix dure.

- Remus… chuchota Aria, dans son dos.

- Qui êtes-vous ? continua le loup-garou à l'adresse de l'homme en noir.

Sirius soupira.

- C'est moi, Sirius.

- C'est impossible ! fit Remus de sa voix toujours aussi dure. J'ai vu Sirius mourir sous mes propres yeux !

D'un geste instinctif, il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche… avant de se souvenir qu'il venait de la donner à Aria. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait peur des évènements qui allaient se produire. Il tendit une main vers elle.

- Donne-moi ma baguette, Aria, dit-il.

- Non, Remus. Il faut que tu écoutes…

- Il n'y a rien à écouter ! répliqua Remus. J'ai vu Sirius mourir ! Tu entends ! Je l'ai vu mourir ! Comment peux-tu te laisser aussi facilement berner par un Mangemort qui a pris l'apparence de ton défunt mari ?!

- Oh, cela n'a pas été facile de la convaincre, dit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

Remus se retourna vers lui. Sirius était nonchalamment adossé au montant de la cheminée, les mains dans les poches.

- Et j'ai le regret de te dire que tu te trompes. Tu ne m'as pas vu mourir, tu m'as vu passer à travers le voile de l'arcade de la chambre de la Mort.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu en es revenu, peut-être ? On sait tous que c'est impossible ! Une fois passé de l'autre côté, on n'en revient pas !

- Sauf si tu as un corps en passant de l'autre côté, dit Aria. Remus, calme-toi et écoute-nous !

- Ne me dis pas que tu le crois ! fit Remus, incrédule.

- Et bien si ! fit Aria avec un air de défi. Je le crois ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pendant des semaines, j'ai rêvé de Sirius marchant dans un endroit sombre en souffrant. Et figure-toi que pour revenir dans notre monde, c'est ce que Sirius a dû endurer ! De plus, il sait tout… ! Pose-lui une question et tu verras bien ! Pose-lui une question dont toi seul connais la réponse ! Une question dont moi, j'ignore la réponse !

Remus regardait Aria et Sirius tour à tour. Il ne savait plus que penser. Certes, il serait heureux que son ami soit réellement revenu. Mais est-ce possible ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Il se tourna vers Sirius et le fusilla du regard.

- Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu devrais arrêter de faire le con et de faire avancer les choses avec Aria sans quoi je te la prendrai ? dit-il d'une voix dure.

Aria sursauta. Quoi ? Qui prendrait qui à qui ? Remus… ? Elle n'était pas au courant…

Elle dirigea son regard vers son mari et le vit esquisser un sourire amer.

- Le jour du mariage de James et Lily. J'avais dit à Aria que je ne voulais pas me marier ni avoir d'enfants. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Aria l'a mal pris et je l'ai blessée. Ça s'est passé avant la cérémonie. Elle ne m'a plus parlé de la journée après ça. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il se passait et je t'ai tout avoué. Tu m'as dit que j'étais le plus grand con que t'aies jamais connu et que si je continuais de blesser Aria, tu me la prendrais sous mon nez. Et que tu n'abandonnerais pas. Ainsi, quand Aria a attrapé le bouquet de Lily et que tout le monde criait : « Mariée dans l'année », je n'ai pas hésité et je l'ai demandée en mariage devant tout le monde. Tu as hoché la tête en disant que finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas le plus grand con que tu aies connu… mais que j'étais un con quand même.

Aria ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que Remus restait figé sur place à regarder Sirius. Il venait en effet de lui donner la version complète de cet épisode avec force détails. Mais il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

- Comment une telle chose est possible ? fit-il dans un souffle.

Sirius soupira et se redressa pour se diriger vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côté, conscient. J'avais mal. Puis, au loin, je voyais une lumière.

Il rit doucement.

- Moi qui croyais qu'on voyait la lumière en mourant… Enfin, bref, il y avait une lumière et je l'ai suivie. Certes, chaque pas était douloureux mais je continuais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Après une éternité, je suis parvenu à la lumière et j'ai transplané ici, comme mû par mes souvenirs heureux. Et là, Aria a failli me réduire en bouillie, termina-t-il avec un sourire. Crois-moi, j'ai dû faire preuve de persuasion pour ne pas retourner là-bas dans l'heure !

Remus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à Sirius. Aria, elle, s'assit sur le canapé, auprès de son mari.

- Mais… comment… fit Remus.

- J'y ai réfléchi… dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Et je pense que c'est parce que j'avais mon corps en passant le voile. Normalement, quand on est là-bas, on n'est plus que des âmes. Moi, non. Alors, j'ai pu revenir.

- On peut donc en revenir… ?

- Pas tout le monde, dit Sirius, l'air grave. Les autres ne reviendront pas. Il faut son corps. Et de la volonté.

Remus regardait toujours le couple en passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Quelle histoire de fous !

- N'est-ce pas ? fit Aria, toujours troublée de ce qu'elle venait t'entendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sirius. C'est normal que tu sois chamboulé.

- Un peu que c'est normal ! fit Remus. Voir son ami que l'on croyait mort surgir devant vous comme si de rien n'était, même le plus sain d'esprit serait chamboulé !

Aria hocha la tête avec conviction.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit-elle.

- Maintenant, il faudra convaincre Dumbledore, dit Sirius. Mais j'espère qu'il n'aura pas envie de m'attaquer… Je n'ai pas très envie de me recevoir un sort d'Albus Dumbledore !

- Ah oui ! dit Aria. Tiens, Remus !

Elle sortit la baguette de son ami et la lui lança. Remus l'attrapa d'un geste habile.

- Pourquoi lui avais-tu pris sa baguette ? demanda Sirius.

- Pour m'empêcher de te lancer un sort, je suppose, dit Remus.

Aria hocha la tête.

- Oui… Et comme tu n'as pas de baguette pour te protéger, dit-elle en regardant son mari.

Il sourit.

- Il faudra que je m'en procure une si je veux pouvoir prendre part à la guerre qui se profile…

Sa femme acquiesça.

- Je me demande comment on va expliquer ça aux autres ? fit Remus. Tout le monde te croit mort !

- Commençons déjà pas Dumbledore, dit Sirius.

- Oui, peut-être qu'il aura une idée, suggéra Aria.

- Espérons-le, soupira Remus.

Il se leva.

- Bon, il me faut y aller…

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas dîner avec nous ? proposa Aria.

- Parce qu'il faut que je digère encore la nouvelle… seul…

- D'accord… dit Aria.

- Au fait, Maena et Harry sont-ils au courant ?

- Non, dit amèrement Sirius.

- Nous avons décidé que ce serait préférable de ne pas les perturber à la veille des examens, justifia Aria.

Sirius grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « J'ai rien décidé du tout, moi… »

- C'est en effet plus sage, approuva Remus. Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir, Sirius.

- Salut, Lunard, répondit Sirius.

Remus sourit et Aria le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui tendit sa cape.

- Au revoir, Aria.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dîner avec nous ?

- Parfaitement sûr, dit Remus en souriant. Appelez-moi quand vous le direz à Dumbledore, que je sois là pour le défendre aussi.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Aria.

- D'accord !

- Au revoir, Aria.

- Au revoir, Remus. Bon retour.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Aria le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un « Plop ! » sonore. Ensuite, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Sirius était toujours assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle se rassit près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de son bras.

- Tu sais, je m'attendais presque à te retrouver mariée avec lui, à mon retour… fit Sirius d'une voix distraire.

Aria fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Non. Je savais que Remus avait des sentiments pour toi. Et je me suis dit qu'il essaierait…

- Bien sûr que non ! Remus a respecté ta mémoire ! Tu le vois vraiment en train d'essayer de séduire la veuve de son meilleur ami ?

Il sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Aria rougit.

- Je ne savais pas… qu'il…

- Qu'il t'aimait ? fit Sirius à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, il t'aimait. Mais il a vu que tu m'aimais. Il m'a même dit que si je te faisais souffrir, il ferait tout pour se faire aimer de toi.

Aria rougit de nouveau.

- J'espère que Nymphadora arrivera à lui faire oublier ça, dit-elle.

- Ma cousine ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Oui, elle a des sentiments pour Remus depuis le début.

- Ah bon ?

Puis, il regarda sa femme avec un sourire carnassier.

- On n'a pas quelque chose à finir ? dit-il.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Aria. T'es sûr?

Il sourit davantage et la recoucha sur le canapé en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et reprit sa caresse sur sa cuisse, en remontant sous sa jupe.

- Tu ne changeras jamais… rit Aria tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Non, Sirius ! Arrête ! Tu vas encore me faire une marque !

Il se redressa en souriant.

- Ben quoi ? Deux marques, une de chaque côté, c'est plus classe !

Aria leva les yeux tandis que Sirius entreprenait de lui déboutonner le chemisier. Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, sur ce canapé, oubliant tous leurs soucis actuels.


	71. Un article inattendu

Comme tous les lundis, je vous donne avec beaucoup de plaisir un pitit nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Emea : Merci pour ta review ^^ T'inquiète, cette histoire, je vais la continuer et la terminer ^^ Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous, d'ailleurs !! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 69 : Un article… inattendu…

C'était le lundi matin. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maena et Ginny se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione était en train de lire un livre en avançant, tout en donnant la main à Ron. Harry proposait toutes sortes de solutions pour régler le problème du célibat de Maena.

- On pourrait faire des rendez-vous arrangés ? fit-il.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? répliqua Maena. Tu m'as déjà bien regardée ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais accepter ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça…

- Tu pourrais, dit Ron.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas.

- Et puis, dit Ginny, vous faites uniquement cela pour qu'elle ait un copain que vous accepteriez.

- En partie, avoua Harry. Que dirais-tu d'Ernie ?

- Harry, je suis assez grande pour me trouver un petit copain tout seule, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, ça crève les yeux, se moqua Ron.

Maena lui lança un regard si noir qu'il perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Et puis, le jour où je serai amoureuse, vous n'aurez d'autres choix que de l'accepter !

- Sauf si… commença Harry.

- Même si l'envie m'en prend de me marier avec le pire des Serpentard !

Harry en resta bouche bée, Ron fit la grimace et les filles esquissèrent un sourire triomphant qui laissa deviner à Maena que, cette fois-ci, elles savaient qu'elle sortait avec Drago. En pensant à lui, elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls. Elle aurait tant voulu se retrouver face à lui…

- De toute façon, fit une voix traînante derrière, qui pourrait vouloir de toi ?

Les Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent et Maena se figea. Elle se retourna ainsi que ses amis. Là, à quelques pas, se tenaient Malefoy, Zabini, Sally-Anne Perks, Crabbe et Goyle. La jeune fille semblait gênée d'être au milieu de tous ces garçons. Maena remarqua que Zabini lançait un regard surpris sur le blond.

- Aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne pourrait avoir envie de toi, ajouta Malefoy.

Maena pâlit. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Drago ne les avait plus approchés pour éviter de devoir dire des méchancetés. Et les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face aux Serpentard, Malefoy les avait ignorés. Mais là, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Le regard de son "petit-ami" avait retrouvé toute la froideur qu'il lui réservait au début de l'année et qu'elle avait cru disparue depuis une semaine et deux jours… Elle avait l'impression de refaire face au petit Serpentard vicieux et arrogant.

- Tu devrais ouvrir tes oreilles, répliqua Maena. Car j'ai dit "si l'envie m'en prend"… Or, je préférerais plutôt me casser les deux jambes que d'avoir quelque chose à avoir avec un Serpentard.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, narquoisement.

Maena pâlit un peu plus. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'ils sortaient ensemble… ?! À moins que… Un doute se fit en elle. Et s'il s'était joué d'elle depuis le début ? S'il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle ? Pourtant, elle sentait bien, contre sa peau, le médaillon qu'il lui avait envoyé le lendemain de leur déclaration…

- Pourtant, désespérée comme tu l'es, tu devrais pourtant te contenter de la première personne qui te tombe sous la main, non ? fit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Tiens, voilà justement Crivey qui arrive !

Le jeune Gryffondor releva la tête en entendant son nom et fut surpris de voir tous ce monde devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Puis, suite à un geste d'Harry, il haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle, non sans jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis "désespérée", comme tu dis, dit Maena en le fusillant du regard.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être parce que tu n'as toujours pas de petit-copain ? fit Malefoy, provoquant les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, siffla Harry dont les poings se serraient.

- Et puis, dit Maena en posant une main sur le bras de son ami pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le Serpentard, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le _bon_.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot en mettant tout le venin dont elle était capable.

Le sourire qu'elle vit apparaître sur le visage de Malefoy lui donna des frissons. Un sourire mauvais, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Elle prit soudain peur.

- Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et bien, justement, j'en veux pas, de ton avis, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Après tout, qui voudrait d'une fille comme toi ? continua méchamment le Serpentard. Une Gryffondor au Sang-Mêlé arrogante qui aime se pavaner.

- Moi ? s'écria Maena. Moi, je me pavane ? Tu n'inverserais pas les rôles, là ?

- Et puis, tu es si quelconque que personne ne fera jamais attention à toi !

- Ça m'évitera ainsi de tomber sur un sale bonhomme dans ton genre !

- De toute façon, il faudrait vraiment avoir un grain pour vouloir de toi !

Maena n'en put plus et dirigea une main vers la poche de sa robe pour en sortir sa baguette. Il voulait sans doute rompre et n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens qu'en l'humiliant publiquement ! Et bien, il allait le regretter ! Comment allait-il réagir face à un sortilège de Furonculose ?

Mais, à ce moment-là, la voix du professeur Sithya se fit entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?! Entrez dans la Grande Salle ou allez-vous-en avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de vous retirer des points !

Les élèves ne se le firent redire deux fois et entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle, suivis de près par Sithya qui tenait la main de Grace en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs. Maena s'assit auprès d'Harry, en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la table des Serpentard. Elle prit un bol de céréales et se mit à manger tout en ruminant de sombres pensées.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru Drago capable de l'humilier ainsi. Certes, il a y quelques semaines, elle aurait compris, mais là… Était-ce ainsi qu'il lui signifiait que c'était fini ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi patient que ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Elle dut faire un immense effort pour refouler ses larmes. Soudain, elle se leva, laissant son bol à moitié plein.

- Je vais à la Bibliothèque, dit-elle. Je dois faire une recherche sur le sortilège de Confusion avant les examens.

- Mais… fit Ron, étonné. Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Flitwick quand on le verra. On le voit tout à l'heure.

- Car ça ne peut pas attendre, répliqua Maena. On se retrouve en classe.

Et elle partit sans un regard derrière.

- Et ben dis donc… dit Ron. Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ce que Malefoy lui a dit… fit-il.

- Faut croire que si, répondit sa sœur en jetant un regard inquiet au dos de son amie qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

Une fois qu'elle fut loin de la Grande Salle, Maena abandonna son masque d'indifférence et laissa la peine s'étaler sur son visage. Elle alla à la Bibliothèque mais ne prit aucun livre. Elle se contenta de rester assise, les bras croisés sur la table, à retourner sans cesse les paroles du Serpentard dans sa tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était temps d'aller en cours et elle se leva.

Elle se refaçonna un masque d'indifférence avant de se diriger vers sa classe où devait avoir lieu son cours de Runes. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva face à face avec Zabini Blaise qui semblait surpris de la voir là. Maena le fusilla du regard avant de vouloir le dépasser, mais il l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle très calmement sans tourner la tête vers lui.

- Tout comportement a une explication, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle planta son regard froid dans les yeux profonds et noirs du Serpentard.

- Non, pas tous, dit-elle.

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle se libéra et continua sa route.

Durant le cours de Runes, Hermione ne parla pas de ce qui c'était passé le matin et Maena lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Quant à Malefoy… Maena avait déjà décidé de lui rendre le médaillon (elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà ôté et l'avait jeté au fond de son sac). Durant le cours de sortilèges, elle était tellement énervée (les Gryffondor ont ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard) qu'elle en brûla par accident la cape du professeur Flitwick qui éteignit le feu en faisant sortir de l'eau de sa baguette magique.

- Euh… Maena ? demanda Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle, laissant Ron et Hermione ensemble.

- Quoi ? demanda Maena en griffonnant rageusement sur son parchemin les conseils que donnait le professeur.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

Maena se tourna vers lui et fit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle ait jamais fait.

- Oui, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Maena reporta son attention sur le minuscule professeur qui faisait le sortilège d'Animation des objets.

- Ecoute… dit Harry, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que ce serpent de Malefoy dit. Il fait ça uniquement pour te blesser et c'est tout. Tu fais son jeu en montrant que ça te touche.

Maena se tourna vers son ami avec un petit sourire.

« Le pauvre, s'il savait… Mais bon, je vais pas lui dire de quoi il en retourne… J'imagine sa tête si je lui raconte : "Au fait, Harry, tu sais pas quoi ? Mais en fait, je sortais avec Malefoy et je pense que ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, c'était dans l'unique but de me larguer" Ouais, c'est sûr, il va me croire… »

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle. Le mieux, c'est de l'ignorer, je pense…

- Et puis, dis-toi bien que c'est sans doute parce que la Coupe de Quidditch est sur le point de lui passer sous le nez.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie. Toujours ces guerres entre maisons.

- Au fait, Maena ? Je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais pas m'aider à réviser mes potions en vue des examens ? J'ai pas envie que Rogue me mette un zéro, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

Maena eut un petit rire.

- Oui, bien sûr. En plus, je pense que Ron en aura besoin aussi. On s'y mettra demain soir, ok ? Faut que je remette de l'ordre dans mes propres notes.

- Merci, ma belle ! Je t'embrasserai bien mais bon, y a le prof.

- Et puis, Ginny ne serait pas d'accord.

- Mais si, juste un bisou sur la joue.

Maena secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

Le reste du cours, Harry lui racontait des blagues et autres anecdotes marrantes, si bien qu'elle en oublia complètement les Serpentard qui se trouvaient pourtant à proximité.

Le reste de la journée se passa de cette façon. Ron et Harry faisaient tout pour distraire leur amie tandis que les filles avaient le tact de ne pas mentionner le Serpentard. Et la soirée, pour se changer les idées, ils firent même une partie de Bavboules.

Le lendemain, Maena évita toujours aussi soigneusement de regarder les Serpentard. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ginny.

- Euh… Maena ?

- Oui ? demanda celle-ci, de bonne humeur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Malefoy ?

Maena fronça les sourcils, ainsi que ses amis.

- Euh, rien, à ce que je sache.

- T'es sûre ? insista Ginny.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? s'enquit son frère.

- Parce qu'on dirait que Malefoy essaie d'assassiner Maena rien qu'avec son regard.

Maena se tourna alors vers les Serpentard et vit que le regard de Drago était fixé sur elle. Un regard haineux, plein de colère contenue. Elle se détourna rapidement.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, assura la jeune fille. Et s'il a un problème, tant pis pour lui ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Et elle continua son petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain, elle reçut un lettre de Drago mais ne l'ouvrit même pas et la brûla dès que l'occasion lui en fut donnée… C'est-à-dire au cours de potion, grâce au feu sous son chaudron. Et à en juger par le regard que le Serpentard lui lança en sortant de la classe, il avait vu son geste.

« Non mais ! S'il a vraiment quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne me le dire en face ! »

Le vendredi, rien ne s'était amélioré. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Drago et celui-ci semblait de plus en plus en colère à en juger son attitude : il s'en prenait à tout Gryffondor dans un rayon de cinq mètres à la moindre occasion. Maena en avait assez de cette situation mais se voyait mal se diriger vers la table des Serpentard et lui demander des comptes.

Elle sut ce qui se passait le vendredi après-midi. Le dernier cours, qui était un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avait été annulé car Sithya ne se sentait pas bien et Rogue devait donner un cours de potions, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas la remplacer. Elle profita donc de ce temps pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient dans le potager d'Hagrid pour que la jeune fille leur apprenne à jeter le sortilège de Gavage. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait surpris des regards fixés sur elle, mais cette fois-ci, pas seulement de Drago. Les autres élèves la regardaient aussi bizarrement et quand elle croisait leur regard, ils détournaient les yeux.

Assise à une table au fond de la Bibliothèque, la jeune fille remettait ses notes sur la métamorphose en ordre pour qu'elles soient plus claires.

- Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas la petite Black ?

Maena releva la tête et vit Zabini et Malefoy devant elle. Elle trouva que ce dernier était plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses yeux étaient étrangement vides. Il se détourna vivement et partit.

- Tu devrais le suivre, dit Maena en reportant son attention sur son parchemin.

- Et toi, tu devrais lire le journal plus souvent, lui répliqua Zabini en laissant tomber devant elle un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir le dos du Serpentard disparaître. Elle prit alors le journal et se figea en lisant le titre de la une.

_L'EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN QUI EUT LIEU CE LUNDI A-T-ELLE QUELQUE CHOSE À VOIR AVEC SIRIUS BLACK, APERCU IL Y A DEUX JOURS AU MEXIQUE ?_

Maena ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant cette absurdité. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle commença à lire l'article qui était accompagné d'une photo de son père ainsi que de celles des prisonniers qui se sont enfuis parmi lesquelles elle reconnut… Lucius Malefoy.

_Comme nous vous en informions lundi, une évasion massive s'est produite ce week-end à Azkaban. Pas moins de dix détenus se sont enfuis parmi lesquels certains noms retiennent plus l'attention que d'autres comme Malefoy, Avery, Travers et d'autres noms, de sinistres mémoires._

_Et, fait étrange, un témoignage nous est parvenu selon lequel on aurait vu Sirius Black au Mexique ! Etrange, pas vrai, que le premier sorcier qui se soit évadé, que l'on a longtemps cru Mangemort et mort, soit aperçu après cette évasion ? Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi innocent qu'on nous l'affirmait ! Peut-être est-il réellement un Mangemort qui a aidé ses amis à s'évader et qui les a ralliés en vue de la montée au pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Peut-être tous ses sorciers se sont-ils trompés en disant Black innocent ! Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, mais ce fait est inquiétant. Car, le seul sorcier que l'on ait cru mort et qui est revenu à la vie n'est autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Étrange que Sirius Black suive son exemple, non ?_

- Quoi ? s'indigna Maena. Mon père est mort, espèces d'imbéciles ! Et il n'a jamais été Mangemort ! Et il n'est en rien comparable à Voldemort !

Elle lâcha le journal comme s'il lui avait brûlé les mains.

- Ils sont fous ! souffla-t-elle.

Mais elle venait aussi d'apprendre que le père de Drago s'était enfui d'Azkaban. Était-ce pour ça qu'il a agi de cette manière ? Était-ce parce qu'il craignait que son père ne découvre leur relation ?

Elle se leva et, laissant ses affaires, voulut sortir du rayon dans lequel elle se trouvait pour aller retrouver le Serpentard. À peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans la Bibliothèque pour le chercher qu'il apparut devant elle. Il la regarda et elle vit qu'il tenait un journal à la main. Exactement le même qu'elle venait de lire.

Sans un mot, il lui prit le bras et la ramena dans le rayon qu'elle venait de quitter. Il vit, sur la table, la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il se tourna vers mais ne la lâcha pas.

- Blaise m'a donné ça… dit-il en montrant la _Gazette_. Je viens seulement de le lire car, ce matin, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir encore sous les yeux le récit de l'évasion de mon père…

- Drago… est-ce pour ça que tu t'es montré aussi… odieux avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Parce que ton père venait de s'évader ?

Il détourna les yeux avant de les replanter dans le regard incrédule de Maena. Il semblait toujours en colère.

- J'ai voulu tout t'expliquer mais tu n'ouvrais jamais le médaillon ! dit-il. Qu'en as-tu fait ? Tu l'as peut-être déjà jeté ?!

- Non, bien sûr que non ! répliqua Maena sans trop hausser la voix de peur d'attirer l'attention.

- Alors, où est-il ? Si tu l'avais eu à ton cou, tu aurais su que le soir même je voulais te parler ! J'ai essayé à chaque moment que je l'ai pu mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse !

Ses doigts enserrèrent plus fort le bras.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal, dit-elle.

Il la lâcha alors brusquement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers ses affaires.

- Alors c'est ça. Tu vas prendre tes affaires et partir ! Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient censés être courageux !

Elle le fusilla du regard et sortit de son sac une longue chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait le médaillon communicatif.

- Après ton comportement inacceptable, il n'a pas bougé du fond de mon sac ! dit-elle d'une voix dure. J'avais même l'intention de te le renvoyer ce week-end !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- Parce que je pensais que ton comportement signifiait que tu ne voulais plus de moi ! répliqua-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était ta façon de rompre avec moi !

- T'es folle ! s'écria Drago.

- Chut, parle moins fort, on risque de nous entendre !

- Alors là, je peux te dire que je m'en fiche ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne voulais plus de toi ?!

- _Aucun_ _Serpentard digne de ce nom ne pourrait avoir envie de toi_, cita Maena en imitant la voix de Drago. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Il eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

- Tu aurais dû lire ma lettre ! dit-il soudain. Je t'expliquais tout dedans ! Au lieu de la brûler comme tu l'as fait !

- Je voulais que tu me dises ce que tu avais à me dire en face à face et non pas par lettre ! C'est trop facile !

C'est alors qu'il explosa.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, je te signale ! Si tu n'avais pas retiré le médaillon, j'aurais pu te donner ce rendez-vous pour lequel j'étais mort de trouille et au cours duquel j'allais tout t'expliquer !

Maena ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire quand il enchaîna :

- Si tu savais comme j'avais peur ! Oui, j'avais peur ! Peur que malgré toutes les explications que j'aurais pu donner, tu ne me pardonnes pas ! Peur que tu me dises que j'avais été trop loin ! Peur de te perdre ! Et comme tu ne répondais pas, je me disais que cette fois, c'était fini ! Et j'étais alors furieux ! Que tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de m'expliquer !

Maena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se précipita alors vers lui et se serra dans ses bras qu'il lui avait ouverts. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, dit Maena en pleurant doucement contre le torse du Serpentard.

- Idiote. Comme si je pouvais me passer de toi !

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et elle eut un petit sourire suite à une pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit.

- Tu sais qu'on est à la Bibliothèque et qu'on risque d'être vus… ? fit-elle.

- Je m'en fiche complètement, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Moi aussi, avoua tranquillement Drago. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Mais j'étais perturbé par ce que ma mère venait de me dire.

Maena s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder en face. Il lui essuya délicatement les joues et sourit doucement.

- Elle m'avait envoyé une lettre la veille au soir pour me dire que mon père et d'autres s'étaient évadé d'Azkaban. Je me disais qu'il voudrait alors encore me persuader de devenir Mangemort. J'avais peur qu'il ne me punisse de ne jamais avoir répondu à ses lettres…

- Drago…

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Tu crois vraiment que ton père…

Il ne termina pas sa question. Maena secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, mon père est mort, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Harry et mon parrain l'ont vu mourir. Il ne peut pas être vivant. Et puis, s'il l'était, que ferait-il au Mexique ?

Elle préféra ne pas lui parler des Ombres. De toute façon, elle l'aurait su s'il était revenu. Il aurait repris contact avec elle.

- Non, tout ça, ce ne sont que des bêtises. Mon père est mort et jamais n'a été Mangemort.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de se pencher vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Drago lui caressait le dos de ses deux mains.

- Je t'aime ! dit-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Moi aussi…

Et elle sourit en pensant qu'ils venaient de vivre leur toute première dispute… en tant que couple.


	72. Contrariété

Désolée, pour ceux qui lisent et ont remarqué, de ne publier qu'aujourd'hui… Mais voilà, hier, y a eu un souci avec le site, ce qui fait que je ne publie que ce matin, en vitesse, avant d'aller en cours ! Bisouilles et encore sorry…

Ino3000 : Whouah… Tu sais que tu es plus au courant que moi… Je ne savais même pas que ça faisait un an que j'étais sur ce site ! lol. Même si je l'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps (environ quatre ans, en fait !) et que je la publiais sur un autre site… lol. Ben, merci de m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire ! ^^

Et c'est vrai ce que ino3000 dit ? Qu'il y a plein de personnes qui suivent ma fic sans laisser de reviews ? Vous pouvez en laisser, vous savez ? Je ne mords pas ! (Enfin, pas que je sache MDR). Une ptite review juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Siouplaît ? ^^

Bisouilles, bonne lecture ! Et à lundi pour la suite de notre aventure ! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 70 : Contrariété

- Elle en met du temps, s'inquiéta Harry en regardant sa montre, passant une main discrète que sa cicatrice.

- T'inquiète pas, Harry, lui dit Hermione. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'en suis sûre.

- Oui, Hermione a raison. Elle n'a sûrement pas vu l'heure passer. Elle doit sûrement lire tous les livres de potions qu'elle trouve.

- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? fit Ron avec un sourire. Elle les connait déjà tous par cœur !

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'elle aime autant les potions, dit Harry en faisant une grimace. C'est bien quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais…

- C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas eu Rogue dès le début, répondit Ron avec conviction. Si elle l'avait connu dès le début, elle aussi aurait été dégoûtée des potions !

Ils rirent doucement, pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves qui étudiaient. Ginny et Hermione elles-mêmes révisaient tandis que Ron et Harry avaient juste un livre ouvert sur les genoux, qu'ils faisaient semblant de lire pour ne pas s'attirer les soupçons d'Hermione.

Soudain, le portrait de la salle commune pivota et tous quatre tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle-venue qui n'était autre que…

- Maena ! fit Harry qui retira vivement la main de son front. T'en as mis du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes notes de métamorphose ! Tu disais que tu ne devais consulter que deux livres !

Mais Maena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était essoufflée, avait les joues rouges et les cheveux un peu en bataille. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de courir. Elle tenait à la main la _Gazette du sorcier._

- Vous étiez au courant ??! demanda-t-elle en tendant le journal.

- Au courant de quoi ? fit Harry. De l'évasion des Mangemorts ? Oui, on était au courant.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire, s'indigna Maena. Mais je parlais d'autre chose !

Elle laissa tomber la _Gazette_ sur la table basse.

- Vous l'avez lu, ce matin ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, dit Ron. J'en ai assez de lire toujours la même chose. On sait qu'ils se sont évadés, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

Maena secoua la tête tandis que Ginny étouffa un cri en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle regarda Maena avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Ginny ?! firent Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

La rouquine tendit un doigt vers le journal et Maena le reprit alors pour en lire le titre à voix haute :

_- L'évasion massive d'Azkaban qui eut lieu ce lundi a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec Sirius Black, aperçu il y a deux jours au Mexique ?_

Elle put voir la tête de ses amis s'allonger devant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ! fit Harry en lui arrachant le journal des mains.

Maena s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant tandis qu'il lisait l'article à voix haute. Quand il eut fini, tous levèrent les yeux vers Maena.

- C'est impossible… souffla Ginny. Ton père est… enfin, il est…

- Mort, oui, je sais, dit Maena en fermant les yeux.

- Tiens, fit Hermione d'un ton méprisant, regardez un peu qui a signé l'article.

Harry reporta son attention en bas de l'article et lut d'une voix neutre :

- Rita Skeeter…

- C'est qui, celle-là ? demanda Maena en rouvrant les yeux.

- Un délurée qui passe son temps à calomnier, répondit Hermione en se rasseyant confortablement dans le canapé. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

- Oui, mais de là à prétendre que mon père est en vie, faut le faire, quand même ! Elle devrait arrêter de consommer l'élixir de Folie, c'est pas bon pour la santé !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il semblait aussi perturbé que Maena par la nouvelle.

- Sirius…

- Harry, mon père est mort, lui dit doucement Maena. Il ne peut être au Mexique… Et puis, qu'y ferait-il ?

- Tu sais, le jour où il est mort, quand il est passé à travers le voile… j'ai tellement cru qu'il allait réapparaître de l'autre côté du voile… Mais j'avais beau crié, il ne revenait pas…

Ginny referma son livre, le posa sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit copain. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle lui caressait la joue.

Maena se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle leur parler des Ombres, de ce qu'elle avait appris ? Non, ce serait cruel, surtout pour Harry. Autant que c'était cruel pour elle. Ce serait donner de faux espoirs et le tourmenter encore plus. Des fois, elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir lu ce maudit livre qui faisait naître en elle un espoir fou vite réprimé, à sa plus grande douleur, par la logique. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Son père n'était plus, un point c'est tout… Même si cette pensée lui en coûtait, elle devait se faire une raison. Jamais elle ne le reverrait.

- Il faut arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec ça, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Il faut se concentrer sur les examens et arrêter de penser à ça. D'autant plus que, maintenant que d'autres Mangemorts se sont évadés, Voldemort a de nouveau quasi toute sa troupe avec lui…

Ron frissonna à l'entende de ce nom. Harry hocha sombrement la tête et Ginny le serra davantage contre elle pour le réconforter. Hermione regardait dans le vide.

- Au fait, lui demanda-t-elle, comment as-tu eu la _Gazette du sorcier _?

Maena rougit. Elle se voyait mal avouer que c'était Zabini Blaise qui le lui avait donné et qui avait été la cause de sa réconciliation avec Drago.

- Euh… Je l'ai trouvé à la Bibliothèque… Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait laissé tomber et je l'ai ramassé…

Elle espérait que son mensonge serait convainquant. Mais… même les garçons paraissaient soupçonneux quand ils la regardèrent.

- Bon, Harry, Ron ! dit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation. Vous avez relu votre chapitre sur les somnifères, comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Tu sais, des fois je regrette d'avoir demandé ton aide, plaisanta Harry.

- Si tu veux réussir, t'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur prof que moi pour les potions ! lui dit-elle. Bon, quel est l'ingrédient principal de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny quitta Harry pour reprendre son livre tandis que les garçons se creusaient la tête pour répondre à la question de la jeune fille qui révisait ses sortilèges en même temps qu'elle questionnait les garçons.

°o0o°

- Bon sang ! Je ne serai donc jamais tranquille avec cette histoire de Mangemort !

- Sirius, calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ! s'écria Sirius, hors de lui, en jetant la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans le feu qu'il venait d'allumer dans la cheminée avec la baguette d'Aria. Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

- Sirius… soupira Aria.

- Tu te rends compte que, même après avoir été acquitté après ma mort, on me fait encore passer pour un Mangemort !! Et pire encore –car il y a pire !- on me compare à ce cadavre ambulant de Voldemort !

Aria s'approcha de son mari, lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient prévenu Dumbledore au début de la semaine. D'abord surpris, l'illustre directeur avait patiemment écouté leur histoire sans essayer d'attaquer l'ex-détenu. Il avait alors proposé de faire croire que Sirius n'était pas mort ce jour-là mais qu'il avait été envoyé à l'autre bout du monde après être passé à travers le voile. Aria avait alors demandé comment on expliquerait que Sirius ait juste été transporté ailleurs en passant à travers le voile de l'arcade de la chambre de la Mort. Le directeur avait souri et répondu :

- La magie renferme tellement de mystères…

Et c'est ainsi que partit la rumeur selon laquelle Sirius avait été aperçu au Mexique, Dumbledore en étant à l'origine. Mais personne ne pensait qu'on referait le lien entre Sirius et les Mangemorts. Même Remus avait été choqué en apprenant la nouvelle.

Dumbledore avait ensuite mis au courant tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, également Severus, au grand dam de Sirius qui aurait préféré qu'il continue de l'ignorer.

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées. Il imaginait la tête de sa fille et celle de son filleul lorsqu'ils avaient lu le journal, le jour même. Car il était impossible qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, dans un endroit comme Poudlard…

- Sirius, arrête de te faire du mauvais sang… lui dit doucement Aria.

- C'est que… c'est pas comme ça que je voulais que Maena l'apprenne. Que va-t-elle penser ?

- Maena sait très bien que tu n'es pas un Mangemort, alors arrête de te tracasser, d'accord ? Elle a une confiance aveugle en toi… Et puis…

- Et puis ? la pressa doucement Sirius en resserrant sa poigne autour de la fine main de sa femme.

- Et puis, je pense qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que cet article dit, murmura Aria. Je pense qu'elle a tourné la page. À mon avis, pour elle, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Elle ne croira pas ce que dit la _Gazette du sorcier_.

- Et pourquoi ne la croirait-elle pas ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre.

- Parce que je pense qu'elle a décidé de ne plus se torturer. Au début, elle ne croyait pas à ta mort, elle espérait que tu reviennes un jour ou l'autre. Elle disait que c'était un coup de bluff. Mais à chaque fois qu'on reparlait de ta mort dans un journal ou autre, je devais voir ma fille souffrir à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu une discussion avec elle dans laquelle on a tout mis au clair…

Elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais mort et que je ne reviendrai jamais, c'est ça ? demanda doucement Sirius.

- Oui… avoua Aria. Remus a même dû intervenir aussi en lui disant que tu étais mort sous ses yeux. Mais elle ne le croyait pas jusqu'au jour où je lui ai dit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Je la voyais dépérir, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et finalement, elle a quand même fini par l'accepter. Je pense que c'est grâce à la discussion qu'elle a eue avec mon père…

- Que se sont-ils dit ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça doit rester entre eux et que ça a ouvert les yeux de Maena. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'à le seconde même où elle aurait lu cet article –et qu'elle l'ait cru- on aurait vu rappliquer Athéna !

Elle eut un petit rire en serrant un peu plus la main de Sirius.

- S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est être dans l'ignorance !

Mais Sirius ne souriait toujours pas. Il regardait les flammes d'un air sombre.

- Oui, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle entende parler de moi dans d'autres circonstances !

- On ne peut rien y faire ! Nous ne pourrons rétablir la vérité que lorsqu'on pourra annoncer publiquement qu'on t'a retrouvé dans un pays lointain en train de chercher à revenir en Angleterre.

Sirius se renfrogna.

- J'espère ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps !

Aria sourit.

- T'inquiète pas, ok ? Dans quelque temps, tu pourras vivre normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Tu pourras sortir et vivre comme un homme libre.

- Ce que je veux surtout, c'est passer du temps avec ma famille, sourit Sirius en retirant sa main de cette d'Aria pour lui entourer les épaules et la serrer contre lui.

Aria sourit et entoura la taille de son mari.

- T'en fais pas, tu vas en passer du temps avec nous, maintenant que tu es revenu !

Il lui embrassa la tempe tandis que d'un geste fluide du poignet, il éteignit le feu.

- Demain, Remus revient avec une baguette pour toi, l'informa Aria. Il est venu me voir à Ste Mangouste, tout à l'heure pour me prévenir.

- Très bien, dit Sirius. Ça m'évitera de t'emprunter toujours la tienne !

- Tiens, en parlant de ça, dit Aria en tendant la main, tu veux bien me la rendre ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant le menton de la pointe de la baguette de sa femme.

- Hmm… Je ne sais pas…

Aria haussa un sourcil et voulut reprendre sa baguette mais il la tint au-dessus de sa tête avec un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

- Sirius ! gronda Aria. Rends-la-moi !

- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais vu sa petite taille, il lui semblait impossible de parvenir à la récupérer.

- C'est pas juste ! T'es plus grand que moi !

Elle essaya alors de le pousser et de le tirer pour le faire tomber par terre mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, la faisant encore plus enrager.

- Sirius !

- T'essayes de faire quoi, au juste ? se moqua Sirius. Oh, peut-être _ça _?

Il la prit par la taille de sa main libre et la renversa en arrière, la tenant toujours fermement.

- Sirius !

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire tomber, tu es bien trop petite !

Elle grogna et se redressa.

- D'accord, garde-la, cette baguette, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Sourire en coin.

- Ben voyons !

Elle lui tira la langue et sortit de la pièce. Sirius sourit, heureux de cette petite victoire.

« Bon, maintenant, faut espérer qu'elle ne mettra pas de piments rouges dans mon repas » pensa-t-il.

« Un vrai gamin, quand il s'y met ! Mais même s'il est irrésistible et tout, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Tiens… où ai-je rangé les piments, encore ? »

°o0o°

Mentha faisait la ronde dans les couloirs en ce vendredi soir. Sa duplication était restée auprès de Grace qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle prenait la potion que lui avait donnée Severus, trois semaines plus tôt. En repensant à ça, ses rouges rosirent et elle posa automatiquement une main sur son ventre.

« Cela fait trois semaines… pensa-t-elle. Trois semaines que Severus et moi avons… Et puis, trois semaines aussi où il ne m'a pour ainsi dire pas adressé la parole… »

Mentha ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait bien trop peur de sa réaction. Après tout, il regrettait son geste et donc n'était-il pas prêt à assumer une paternité non voulue.

« Nous sommes deux idiots ! Nous aurions dû utiliser un sortilège de Contraception ! Je suis peut-être heureuse d'être enceinte… mais j'ai peur… »

Mentha s'arrêta dans le couloir et posa une main sur son front. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire qu'il apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Serait-il capable de lui demander d'avorter… ? C'était surtout cette question qui nouait l'estomac de la jeune femme et qui la freinait à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un pas vers les cachots.

De plus, elle avait des sautes d'humeur assez impressionnantes. Quand elle avait demandé à Pomfresh de quoi il en retournait, l'infirmière lui assurait que c'était tout à fait normal.

« Satanées hormones ! »

Hier encore, elle avait été agressive avec Runick qui avait cherché à lui enserrer la taille. Elle s'était retenue de lui jeter un sort. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait aussi cru voir un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Severus mais avait sûrement dû rêver puisqu'il avait tout de suite après de nouveau arboré sa mine indéchiffrable.

« Ma petite, il faut que tu sois courageuse ! Après tout, si tu n'as pas peur d'une troupe de Mangemorts enragés, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de Severus ! Courage ! Va aux cachots ! »

Oui… Plus facile à penser qu'à faire ! Et puis, à cette troupe de Mangemorts enragés, elle ne devait pas leur dire qu'elle attendait un enfant !

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion interne par des bruits de pas qui retentissaient dans son dos. Se retournant, elle vit quelqu'un approcher, tenant une baguette magique éclairée. La personne s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre son chemin vers elle. Quand cette personne fut assez près, elle la reconnut et sentit son cœur lui marteler la poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir.

- Bonsoir, Mentha.

- Bonsoir, Severus…

- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ?

- La même chose que toi, répondit Mentha avec un sourire. Je patrouille à la recherche d'élèves qui fraudent et qui se promènent la nuit.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt surveiller Grace ?

- Oh, mais je la surveille, répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme. Tu sembles oublier que je sais me dupliquer…

Il eut un sourire crispé.

- Oui, en effet, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux professeurs. Mentha retenait son souffle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne devine quelque chose.

- Bon, ben, bonne nuit… dit-il en la contournant.

Elle ne bougea pas et écouta ses pas décroître dans le couloir.

- Non, attends, Severus !

Un sursaut de courage l'avait incité à l'interpeler avant qu'il ne s'en aille de ce couloir, et qu'il lui redevienne alors inaccessible.

Il se retourna et elle marcha rapidement vers lui.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, dit-elle quand elle fut face à lui.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas de nouveau me ressortir ton refrain comme quoi tu ne veux pas renoncer à tes sentiments…

Mentha pinça les lèvres, contrariée.

- Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler de l'amour que j'éprouve puisque, de toute manière, tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement !

Elle avait parlé d'un ton si amer qu'il en fut surpris. Il put voir dans ses yeux toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'autre, mais de tout aussi important… Il faut que tu sois au courant de quelque chose et…

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps, la coupa Severus.

Et il reprit sa route, plantant là la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincue et le suivit, à la même hauteur que lui.

- Comment ça, t'as pas le temps ! s'écria-t-elle en le rattrapant. Me dit pas que tu sais pas t'arrêter deux minutes le temps que je te parle !

- Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas compris… soupira le maître des potions, vraisemblablement agacé en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers elle. Quand je dis que je suis occupé et qu'en fait, je ne fais rien, ça veut dire que ce que tu as à me dire ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !

Pour le coup, elle l'aurait bien giflé de toutes ses forces et se surprit elle-même en ne cédant pas à sa pulsion. Pourtant, quand on est enceinte, on a toutes les excuses du monde. Sauf que Severus ne le savait pas et refusait qu'elle lui parle.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire ! gronda la jeune femme.

- Non, mais je sais que cela a un rapport avec la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Et donc, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

« Ah ça, oui, ça a un rapport avec la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ! » rangea intérieurement la jeune femme.

Il continua sa route.

- Je te déteste !! cria Mentha quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir.

Et il disparut sans se retourner. Mentha laissa alors ses larmes couler et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- Je suis enceinte de toi, imbécile ! chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'une larme atterrissait sur sa main.


	73. La Coupe de Quidditch

Coucou les gens !

…

Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que je publierai tous les lundis et tous les jeudis… Mais hier… J'aurais vraiment pas su… J'ai eu cours toute la matinée (je double, donc il y a des cours que je ne suis pas obligée de repasser) ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. Puis, après-midi, je suis partie directement pour dépanner une amie qui avait besoin de moi. Je suis rentrée tard (21h00) mais fallait encore que je mange, que je me douche. Puis, on m'a installé un anti-virus qui a eu la magnifique idée d'analyser tous mes fichiers et tout en redémarrant. J'ai demandé à la fille qui me l'a installé combien de temps ça prendrait. Une demi-heure, qu'elle me répond… Une heure plus tard, c'était toujours pas fini… --" Donc, quand ça été fini, il était près de minuit et comme ce matin, je devais encore me lever tôt pour aller en cours, ben voilà… Tout ça donne un jour de retard… (rires). Voilà, c'était la partie racontage de ma vie. Normalement, jeudi, devrait pas y avoir de soucis… (touchons du bois !!!)

Mathisio : Et oui, Severus est un imbécile… C'est bizarre, tout le monde pense la même chose… lol. Voici donc la suite que tu attends avec impatience ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira !

Marmotte33113 : Coucou !!! ^^ Tiens, toi aussi tu penses que Severus est un imbécile ? Il ne rencontre pas le franc succès dans ce chapitre :p (En même temps, tu fais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas…) hum… Enfin, je vais essayer de faire des plus longs chapitres mais bon… j'en ai déjà écrit quelques uns d'avance et je ne peux pas rajouter des trucs ainsi… Enfin, je verrai quand je relierai ! Bonne lecture !

Quelqu'un : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Ça me fait plaisir ! Et j'aime bien quand il y a du suspense, ainsi, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous en tenir :p Bisouilles ! ^^

Léa : Coucou ! Voilà vite la suite (avec un jour de retard, mais bon…) merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait trop plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Toujours un grand merci à tous les commentaires qu'on me laisse ! ^^ J'adore, merci !

Bisouilles et bonne lecture, on se voit jeudi (sauf si je me fais écraser par une voiture, ou que je tombe malade et que je doive aller à l'hosto… on ne sait jamais… Mais non, je rigole !!! :p)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 71 : La Coupe de Quidditch

Maena déjeunait tranquillement, entourée de ses amis. Elle ignorait les regards posés sur elle et quand quelqu'un faisait un commentaire sur son père, elle le fusillait du regard, si bien que la personne se taisait.

- Bon, ça m'en coûte de dire ça, mais faut que Serpentard gagne, sinon, Poufsouffle prend la tête du classement, dit Harry avec les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, mais faut pas que les Serpentard aient plus de deux cents points, sinon ce sont eux qui prendront la tête du classement, dit Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry. En fait, il faudrait que les Serpentard attrapent juste le Vif d'or.

- T'as qu'à aller gentiment le lui demander, dit Ginny en mangeant son bol de céréales.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Maena. Je voix bien Harry se ramener près de Malefoy et lui dire : « Euh, Malefoy ? Je voulais juste te demander si tu veux bien que ton équipe ne marque aucun but, comme ça, nous aurons la Coupe. Ça t'ennuie pas ? Génial ! Pour ça, on perdra au prochain match qu'on jouera contre ton équipe ! »

Elle vit avec amusement Harry et Ron se renfrogner.

- Jamais je ne demanderai quelque chose à Malefoy, assura Harry avec conviction.

- Et jamais on ne fera exprès de perdre contre les Serpentard, ajouta Ron.

Maena sourit et reprit un toast. Elle regarda alors Hermione qui lisait son livre de métamorphose en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Hermione, lui dit Ginny, pose donc ce livre ! Ça te ferait du bien de te reposer aujourd'hui ! C'est le dernier match de la saison, autant en profiter !

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû me proposer pour les commentaires du match, ajouta-t-elle en tournant une page.

- Enfin, Hermione, ce n'est que pour quelques heures, la rassura Maena.

- Quelques heures ?! Parce que vous n'allez pas faire la fête toute la soirée quand vous aurez gagné la Coupe, peut-être ?

- Euh… Là, je ne peux rien promettre…

À ce moment-là, Luna s'avança vers eux avec son petit air absent.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa petite voix. Vous allez voir le match ?

- Oui, on ne peut pas rater ça, dit Harry. Ce match est le dernier de la saison et après, c'est la remise de la Coupe.

- Au fait, vous êtes au courant ? demanda Luna.

- De quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Maena d'une même voix.

- Les batteurs de Poufsouffle se sont faits mystérieusement attaquer et ont été remplacés à la dernière minute.

- Attaqués ?! répéta Harry.

- Oui. Les Poufsouffle soupçonnent les Serpentard, mais il n'y a aucune preuve…

- Ce qui, les remplaçants ? demanda Ginny.

- Un certain Marc Carston et Christopher Richards, je pense…

Maena se figea instantanément, son toast couvert de confiture à la fraise suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. À l'entende de ces noms, deux visages s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Elle eut l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se refermer sur ses entrailles. Elle revoyait défiler son agression devant ses yeux. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Maena ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Plaît-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je disais que Malefoy devait sûrement être derrière tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea sa sœur tandis que Maena fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amis.

- Parce que c'est bien son genre de faire ce genre de choses, répliqua Ron.

Maena avait levé les yeux et rencontré ceux de Drago qui la regardait avec intensité. Puis, la Gryffondor se tourna sur son banc pour pouvoir regarder à la table des Poufsouffle pour repérer les batteurs. C'était en effet ses deux agresseurs qui riaient avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle remarqua néanmoins que les frères Elric les regardaient avec dégoût. Puis, elle reporta son regard sur Drago en fronçant doucement les sourcils. S'assurant que personne ne la regardait, elle forma les mots « C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » sans les prononcer à haute voix. Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire carnassier en hochant simplement la tête. Maena n'en revenait pas. Mais… pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour quelle raison avait-il favorisé la venue de ses deux agresseurs sur le terrain de Quidditch ?? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

- Bah, j'espère que Malefoy tombera de son balai, dit Ron avec hargne.

Maena n'avait pas suivi la conversation mais se tourna vers ses amis. Elle vit alors le rouquin esquissé un sourire mauvais.

- Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé sur un terrain de Quidditch !

C'est là que la lumière se fit en Maena qui se tourna rapidement vers le Serpentard qui assassinait les batteurs du regard, à travers la foule. Il voulait se venger… enfin, la venger… C'était pour ça ? Aucun doute à en juger le regard noir de Drago sur eux.

Maena se tourna alors vers ses amis qui aimaient imaginer Malefoy dans divers accidents.

- Je vais vous dire quelque chose qui vous donnera envie que Malefoy reste sur son balai, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Elle vit Hermione et Ginny se figer et imagina sans mal ce qu'elles croyaient qu'elle allait dire. Luna s'était éclipsée en silence pour rejoindre les Serdaigle.

- Vraiment ? dit Harry, sarcastique. Si tu viens me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui, je ne le souhaiterais que dix fois plus !

Maena sourit et se pencha pour qu'ils soient tous les quatre les seuls à l'entendre.

- Je pense que les batteurs vont terminer la soirée à l'infirmerie, dit-elle d'une voix sournoise.

- C'est terrible, ce que tu viens de dire, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est peut-être terrible, mais je ne ressentirai sûrement pas de compassion pour eux !

- Maena ! fit Ron. Je te signale qu'on parle de ceux qui vont se battre contre les Serpentard. On devrait plutôt les encourager.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci, dit Maena avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Ginny et Harry.

- Vous… vous vous rappelez sans doute ma semaine de retenue, la dernière fois, quand j'ai frappé Nott ?

Elle vit ses quatre amis pâlir.

- Comment on pourrait l'oublier ! fit Ron. T'as failli te faire agresser !

- Et vous vous rappelez aussi qui m'a aidée.

- Malefoy… grogna Harry.

- Exactement. Ce qui fait qu'il est le seul, avec moi et Rogue, à savoir qui m'a fait ça.

- Et ? demanda Ron.

- Et je pense que les batteurs ne vont pas rester bien longtemps sur leurs balais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les mâchoires de ses amis tombèrent si bas qu'elle craignit qu'elles ne se décrochent.

- Tu veux dire… commença Harry.

- Que ce sont eux, tes agresseurs ? termina Ron.

- En effet, dit Maena en se servant un jus d'orange, délaissant son toast à la confiture, n'ayant plus très faim.

Ron se leva, vite imité par Harry.

- Ils ne vont pas tomber de leurs balais…

- Puisqu'ils ne vont même pas y monter !

Avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ginny, Maena réussit tant bien que mal à faire rasseoir ses amis.

- Mais, Maena ! dit Ron, furieux contre les filles.

- Non, rien du tout ! Réfléchissez un peu plutôt que de foncer tête baissée comme un dragon aveugle ! S'il leur arrive quelque chose pendant le match, c'est pas grave. Mais si vous vous en prenez à eux maintenant, vous risquez le renvoi !

- Mais enfin, qui te dit que les Serpentard vont s'en prendre à eux ? demanda Harry dont les yeux vert lançaient des éclairs.

- Une intuition, répondit Maena avec un sourire.

°o0o°

Un peu plus tard, la foule des élèves se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Maena se dirigeaient vers les tribunes pendant qu'Hermione partait de son côté pour rejoindre Ernie pour les commentaires du match.

Les Gryffondor dans leur totalité encourageaient les Poufsouffle. Sauf Maena qui souhaitait quand même un peu que les Serpentard gagnent… mais si Parkinson pouvait tomber de son balai ou se recevoir un Cognard en pleine figure ce serait encore mieux.

Harry, Ron et Ginny, eux, tenaient pour les Poufsouffle même s'ils souhaitaient voir les batteurs se rompre le cou.

- Désolée, je n'encouragerais pas ton chéri, souffla Ginny à Maena dans le bruit des acclamations.

- C'est pas grave, lui sourit Maena. Moi non plus je ne l'encouragerai pas !

Elle vit Ginny hausser un sourcil de manière dubitative.

- Pas à haute voix, ajouta Maena en reportant son attention sur les quatorze joueurs qui venaient de s'élever dans les airs sur leur balai.

Elle suivit des yeux les joueurs et plus particulièrement, elle suivit Drago. Celui-ci évoluait avec aisance et semblait ne faire qu'un avec son balai. Les joueurs se tenaient autour de Madame Bibine qui tenait le Souafle en main. Elle siffla et lança la grosse balle écarlate dans les airs.

- Bonjour, et bienvenue pour le dernier match de la saison qui oppose Poufsouffle à Serpentard ! dit la voix d'Hermione.

- Les batteurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ont dû être remplacés par Marc Carston et Christopher Richards, continua la voix d'Ernie.

- Et c'est Serpentard qui passa à l'action avec Vaisey qui récupère le Souafle.

- Cadwallader réussit à prendre le Souafle des mains de Vaisey et fonce vers les buts de son adversaire. Il semble bon de remarquer que Malefoy a changé de gardien. En effet, maintenant, c'est McNamara qui garde les buts des Serpentard à la place de Bulstrode.

- Cadwallader se rapproche encore des buts… fit Hermione.

- Il tire et… Oh, zut ! McNamara a réussi à arrêter le Souafle.

Ernie soupira dans le micro. Pendant ce temps là, les batteurs des deux équipes semblaient avoir inventé un nouveau jeu dont le but premier était de faire tomber son adversaire de son balai à grands coups de Cognards. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à part quelques Gryffondor.

- J'espère qu'à ce petit jeu, c'est les Serpentard qui vont gagner, cria Ginny à l'oreille de Maena qui hocha la tête.

En effet, Crabbe et Goyle prenait apparemment un certain plaisir à essayer de désarçonner les batteurs de l'équipe adverse.

- Ils doivent sûrement obéir aveuglément à Malefoy, dit Maena.

- Tu crois ? demanda Ginny en faisant la moue. Ils ont plutôt l'ait d'apprécier le jeu.

Maena sourit. De temps en temps, elle regardait Drago qui tournait au-dessus des joueurs à la recherche du Vif d'or. Summerby, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle, faisait pareil tout en gardant un œil sur le Serpentard pour le suivre au cas où il verrait le Vif d'or.

Un peu plus tard :

- Et Poufsouffle mène avec 60 points face à 30 !

- Il faut que Malefoy attrape le Vif d'or maintenant ! dit Harry, à côté de Maena. Si les Poufsouffle gagne ne serait-ce qu'un point en plus, ils seront en tête du classement…

- Et si les Serpentard gagnent 20 points en plus avant d'attraper le Vif d'or, ce sont eux qui seront en tête du classement, remarqua Ron.

- Ouais, donc, faut que Malefoy attrape le Vif d'or dès maintenant, résuma Ginny, nerveuse.

Maena regarda ses amis avant de lever les yeux vers Drago qui semblait parfaitement calme. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur les batteurs. Christopher Richards avait reçu un Cognard en plein figure et son nez pissait le sang. Quant à Marc Carston, il avait failli tomber de son balai et ne devait sa survie qu'au fait d'avoir lâché sa batte pour se raccrocher à deux mains au manche de son balai. À chaque fois, ses amis avaient souri narquoisement.

Alors qu'elle regardait Goyle envoyer un Cognard avec force sur Carston, il y eut un « Ohhhhhh !!! » qui parcourut les tribunes. Maena sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre quand elle vit les deux attrapeurs faire un piqué. Apparemment, le Vif d'or avait enfin été repéré. Elle empoigna le bras d'Harry qui était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Ils se penchèrent pour voir les deux joueurs voler côte à côte à la limite du sol. Drago se pencha un peu plus sur son balai pour donner de la vitesse. Summerby fit pareil.

- Allez ! souffla Harry.

Maena comprit qu'Harry était dans le même état qu'elle : c'est comme s'ils vivaient le match eux-mêmes. Comme si c'était eux, sur leur balai, qui poursuivaient la petite balle volante.

Maena retint son souffle quand elle les vit tendre le bras devant eux.

- Ils risquent d'attraper le Vif d'or en même temps, remarqua Hermione, dans son micro.

- Mais non, ce sera le meilleur qui l'attrapera, souffla Ernie. Ce sera donc sans aucun doute Summerby !

Ils volaient toujours côte à côte et soudain…

- Ouaiiiisssssssss ! crièrent les Serpentard tandis que Malefoy remontait dans les airs, le Vif d'or entre les doigts.

- Et c'est Serpentard qui remporte le match ! dit Hermione. Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'or et fait gagner son équipe avec 180 points face à 60 pour Poufsouffle !

Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor et Demelza eux aussi acclamaient les Serpentard, sous les yeux surpris des autres Gryffondor qui se demandaient ce qui leur passait par la tête d'encourager les serpents. Katie serra tout le monde dans ses bras et Demelza pleura de joie. Ron serra Maena contre elle tandis qu'Harry embrassait Ginny.

- On a gagné la Coupe ! chantonna Harry quand il se sépara de Ginny. On a gagné la Coupe !

La voix amplifiée d'Ernie les tira de leur euphorie :

- Nous attendons les quatre équipes de Poudlard sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure, le temps pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle d'enfiler leurs robes.

- Et le temps pour Serpentard et Poufsouffle de récupérer après ça match harassant.

- Vite, il faut se dépêcher ! dit Harry.

- Bonne chance ! cria Demelza tandis que les sept joueurs partaient.

- Rapplique au lieu de dire des bêtises, dit Harry en revenant sur ses pas pour la prendre par le bras. Toi aussi, tu fais partie de l'équipe ! On n'aurait jamais gagné sans toi !

Rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Demelza suivit néanmoins les autres. Ils descendirent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour se diriger vers les vestiaires où ils enfilèrent tout aussi vite leur robe écarlate. Ils allèrent ensuite sur le terrain où ils furent rejoints par les trois autres équipes. Madame Bibine se tenait au milieu du terrain avec l'énorme Coupe de Quidditch. Harry ne tenait plus en place. Les quatre équipes formaient un carré autour de la professeure aux cheveux argentés. Chaque coté du carré était composé d'une équipe alignée.

La voix d'Ernie se fit alors entendre au-dessus du brouhaha de la foule qui criait.

- Avec un total de 520 points, les Serdaigle gagnent la quatrième place !

Faibles applaudissements dans les gradins. Maena, qui se tenait à côté de Harry, le voyait bouger sans arrêt.

- Tiens-toi tranquille ! lui souffla-t-elle doucement, pour que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende. Garde ton énergie pour la fête de ce soir !

- Impossible ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle rit.

- On dirait un vrai Cognard incapable de rester sur place !

- Avec un total de 700 point, les Serpentard prennent la troisième place du classement ! continua la voix d'Hermione.

Tonnerre d'applaudissements chez les Serpentard bien que l'équipe semblait assez déçue.

- Je me demande encore ils ont pu avoir 700 points, souffla Harry.

- Tu oublies qu'ils ont littéralement écrasé les Serdaigle avec plus de 400 points ! lui rappela Maena.

- Mouais… À mon humble avis, les Serdaigle ne se sont pas entraînés sérieusement en vue de ce match, dit Harry.

- Je le crois aussi, dit Maena. Ils se sont trop reposés sur leurs lauriers et voilà ce qui arrive !

- Les Poufsouffle prennent la deuxième place avec un total de 720 points ! dit Ernie.

Les Poufsouffle crièrent et applaudirent dans les tribunes.

- Et enfin, dit Hermione, avec un total de 730 points, les Gryffondor gagnent la Coupe de Quidditch !

Harry crut d'abord qu'il y avait eu un coup de tonnerre avant de se rendre compte que c'était tout simplement sa maison qui applaudissait et criait à s'en casser la voix. Il put voir son équipe, à côté de lui, sauter de joie. Madame Bibine se dirigea vers eux et leur tendit la Coupe. Harry et Ron la prirent et la levèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, produisant une nouvelle slave de cris de joies dans les gradins. Ensuite, les trois autres équipes passèrent devant les Gryffondor pour leur serrer la main, comme le voulait la coutume. Alignée, l'équipé de Gryffondor serrait la main des joueurs qui défilaient devant eux en souriant. Ils étaient tellement heureux de leur victoire qu'ils souriaient à tout le monde. La preuve : Ginny sourit à Cho Chang quand celle-ci passa et lui tendit la main. Quoique surprise, celle-ci ne s'était pas attardée.

Quand les Poufsouffle passèrent devant eux, Maena ne serra pas la main aux batteurs qui étaient encore en mauvais état et eut le loisir de voir du coin de l'œil que Ron et Harry essayaient vraisemblablement de leur casser les mains. Cela la fit presque rire.

Mais quand vint les Serpentard, seule Maena souriait encore à pleine dents. Les autres aussi souriaient, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Les mains se serrèrent brièvement sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Maena sourit même à Parkinson qui passa en levant le nez. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air fâchés mais ne firent aucuns commentaires quand ils passèrent devant eux. Quand ce fut le tour de Drago, Maena sourit et le regarda brièvement dans les yeux. Certes il était déçu d'avoir raté la Coupe, mais il lui donna quand même un très léger sourire qui dura une fraction de seconde. Maena comprit que c'était sa façon de la féliciter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Gryffondor étaient dans leur tour et faisaient la fête autour de la Coupe qu'ils avaient posée sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Et la fête battit son plein jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Et personne ne remarqua que, vers vingt heures, Maena s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard, les joues rouges et un sourire aux lèvres…


	74. L'escapade de Maena

Alors, voilà, on est vendredi… J'avais dit que, jeudi, y aurait pas de problèmes pour publier… J'ai juste oublié la soirée entre fille qui a duré longteeeempsss… Alors, résultat, j'ai été me coucher très tard… ou très tôt, suivant les points de vue… ^^

Enfin, le principal, c'est que le chapitre soit là, non ? ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture ! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 72 : L'escapade de Maena

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La Bièraubeurre coulait à flots et, à un moment de la soirée, Ron et Harry disparurent pour réapparaître, un peu plus tard, les bras débordants de gâteaux et autres biscuits qu'ils étaient allé chiper dans la cuisine. Maena était en train de parler avec des élèves de septième année qui lui parlaient des ASPIC quand elle sentit son médaillon devenir chaud contre sa peau. Avec un petit sourire pour les septième année, elle s'éclipsa, prétextant une envie pressante. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Avec un sourire, elle retira le médaillon de sous son t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'ouvrit. Le visage de Drago lui apparut.

- Salut ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Salut ! répondit-il en souriant, lui aussi. Je suppose que vous faites la fête ?

- Tu supposes bien ! dit Maena, toujours aussi souriante.

- En même temps, ça se comprend… dit Drago. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu saurais t'éclipser de ta salle commune et me retrouver au septième étage, devant la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls ?

Maena fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas là qu'est la Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- C'est Harry qui m'en a déjà parlé, ajouta Maena.

- Ah oui, quand ils s'entraînaient derrière le dos d'Ombrage.

- Et quand tu les as dénoncés… fit Maena avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu sais venir ? demanda le jeune homme, désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

Maena sourit encore plus.

- Je vais essayer de venir le plus vite possible, promis.

- Ok, dit Drago en refermant le médaillon.

Maena fit pareil et le reglissa en-dessous de son t-shirt. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et redescendit dans la salle commune. Intérieurement, elle remercia Ron qui était monté sur une table pour faire des répliques d'un match qu'il avait joué, détournant ainsi l'attention et permettant à Maena de sortir de la salle.

En faisant attention de ne pas se faire prendre à traîner dans les couloirs alors qu'elle était censée faire la fête, Maena monta jusqu'au septième étage. Elle dut se cacher à plusieurs reprises car elle croisa Miss Teigne et Peeves. Elle arriva enfin dans le couloir et vit Drago qui faisait les cent pas devant la tapisserie. Quand il la vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire franc. Maena se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, lui dit-elle quand elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

- Viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Maena n'avait pas remarqué qu'en face de la tapisserie, sur le mur, il y avait une porte en bois. Drago ouvrit la porte et l'attira à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille se tenait un petit salon très confortable avec un canapé vert. Il y avait un âtre vide (pas besoin de feu, c'est le mois de mai) et un tapis épais. De grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce et lui donnait un côté chaleureux avec la lumière du soleil couchant.

- Très Serpentard, dit Maena en lui montrant le canapé.

- Très Gryffondor, répliqua Drago en lui montrant le t-shirt qu'elle portait.

C'était un t-shirt rouge avec un lion doré représenté. En relevant les yeux, elle dit :

- J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer…

- C'est pas grave. Même si je trouve que le vert t'irait bien, le rouge, ça ne te va pas si mal.

Elle sourit, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Drago posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Au fait, dit Drago à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, félicitations pour la Coupe de Quidditch.

- Merci, souffla Maena avant de réduire la ridicule distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les fasse se séparer. Elle le regarda alors dans ses yeux. Elle adorant la petite touche de bleu qu'elle pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux gris.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'as attaqué les batteurs de Poufsouffle ? demanda Maena. Ils ne t'avaient rien fait, eux…

Il eut son petit sourire en coin parfaitement Malefoyen.

- Parce que je savais que les deux autres salauds en étaient les remplaçants, dit-il. Donc, si les batteurs ne pouvaient pas jouer…

Maena secoua la tête.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire prendre ? Et si quelqu'un avait eu des soupçons, hein ?

- Bah, j'ai bien fait attention de ne laisser aucune preuve.

- T'es pas un Serpentard pour rien !

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

- C'est bien pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ?

Maena leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et comment tu as fait pour convaincre Crabbe et Goyle d'essayer de désarçonner les remplaçants ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

- Je ne les ai convaincus de rien, dit Drago, apparemment très fier de lui. Je leur ai proposé et ils ont accepté.

- N'empêche, c'était dangereux, remarqua Maena. Et si quelqu'un t'avait dénoncé ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Arrête de t'en faire, dit Drago en l'emmenant sur le canapé.

Il s'y assit et entraîna la jeune fille avec lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu sais qu'Harry et Ron voulaient leur casser la figure avant même le match ?

- Quoi ? fit Drago.

- Oui, ils disaient qu'ils voulaient que tu tombes de son balai, expliqua Maena. Je leur ai alors dit quelque chose pour qu'ils n'aient pas envie que tu tombes de ton balai.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je leur dit que les batteurs de Poufsouffle n'allaient sûrement pas restés longtemps sur leur balai. Je leur dit que c'étaient eux, mes agresseurs. Et quand ils leur ont serré la main, je crois que leur but était de leur casser le plus de phalanges possibles…

Drago eut un petit ricanement avant de poser ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

- N'empêche, c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas tombés de leurs balais, dit-il.

- Je me disais exactement la même chose à propos de Parkinson, dit nonchalamment Maena.

Le Serpentard rit.

- Je rêve ou tu serais jalouse de Pansy ?

- Jalouse ?! Alors là, pas du tout. Je suis bien au-dessus de la jalousie.

- Mouais…

- Et puis, elle m'a pourri la vie, cette fille ! Et puis, t'es quand même resté longtemps avec elle !

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu es jalouse !

- Non, c'est juste une constatation, répliqua Maena.

- Allez, avoue ! Avoue que tu es jalouse !

- Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je vois que tu essaies de détourner la conversation… Et bien, vas-y, pose-la, ta question. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à tes aveux !

Maena sourit en redressant la tête.

- Aveux ? Quels aveux ?

- Alors, tu la poses, ta question ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'aimes ?

Il semblait réellement surpris par la question.

- Quoi ? demanda Maena en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cette question ?

- Non, pas du tout, avoua le jeune homme.

Il la regarda au fond des yeux. Maena remarqua qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Très sérieux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Je te le redemanderai plus tard…

Il sourit et lui embrassa doucement le front avant de replonger ses yeux dans son regard.

- Je pense que tu m'as charmé dès le début.

- Le début ? demanda Maena. Quand je t'ai menacé dans le train ?

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas au tout début… Mais c'était pour ça que j'avais sans cesse envie de t'embrasser, par la suite. Mais je ne me le suis avoué que le lendemain de l'invasion des araignées géantes. Quand tu es partie avec McGonagall, je me suis retrouvé avec Hagrid, Rogue et l'autre prof.

- Runick, dit Maena.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et bien, il s'imaginait qu'on avait fait… euh… certaines choses…

- C'est pour ça qu'il me regarde toujours avec cet air soupçonneux ! dit Maena.

- Ouais, ben qu'il te regarde pas autrement !

- Drago, c'est un prof, je te signale. Et à part ça, c'est moi qui suis jalouse !

- Enfin, bref… Ce con de prof disait que j'avais l'air béat quand ils sont arrivés et il en a déduit que c'était parce que… enfin, tu as compris… Et j'ai dit que j'avais juste bien dormi, un point c'est tout. Et là, y a Rogue qui me demande pourquoi j'ai bien dormi.

- En quoi ça l'intéressait ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Il haussa les épaules en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Et il m'a aussi demandé si c'était parce que j'avais dormi avec une fille ou parce que j'avais dormi avec toi.

- C'est quoi, la différence ? demanda Maena. Je suis une fille, non ?

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle fille, souffla Drago en lui caressant doucement la nuque de son doigt.

- C'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Tu rigoles ! En fait, j'ai rien répondu du tout. Et quand je suis rentré dans ma salle commune, il y avait Eli.

- Ah oui… murmura Maena.

- Elle sentait la pèche.

- La pèche ? répéta Maena.

- Oui. Comme toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'avouer.

- Non, mais tu l'as fait.

- Parce que tu l'avais fait avant moi.

Maena sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Et toi ? demanda Drago. Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

- Le lendemain de mon agression. J'avais passé la nuit à y repenser. Et je portais ta robe. J'aimais ton parfum. Et je repensais aussi à ton baiser. Et là, je me suis dit : « Merde, chuis foutue… ».

Il rit tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Et oui, tu étais tombée sous le charme d'un vilain serpent… se moqua-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance, vu que tu semblais vouloir sortir avec toutes les filles de ta maison…

- C'était pour ne pas admettre mon attirance pour toi, lui dit-il.

- Mouais… dit-elle sans conviction.

- Allez, avoue ! la taquina Drago.

- Avouer quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

- Que tu es jalouse ! rit-il.

Elle rougit un peu mais ne dit rien. Il sourit en la voyant réagir ainsi et eut la réponse à sa question. Oui, Maena était jalouse des autres filles avec qui il était sorti. Et cela le rendait heureux.

- Et toi, tu serais pas jaloux si je venais à fréquenter des autres types, comme ça ? demanda Maena, sur la défensive.

Il sourit encore plus. Elle venait d'admettre qu'elle était bel et bien jalouse.

- C'est vrai, quoi… Si j'étais finalement sortie avec Alphonse, alors que tu savais déjà que tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie ?

Il y avait un petit air implorant dans sa façon de lui demander ça. Elle paraissait encore plus innocente qu'en temps normal. Et plus fragile. Le cœur de Drago tressauta dans sa poitrine en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'elle le choisisse, lui, alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir quelqu'un de plus… digne ? d'elle.

- J'étais déjà horriblement jaloux de ce Poufsouffle, avoua-t-il. Quand t'as commencé à parler de lui avec Granger en cours de sortilèges, j'étais sur le point de péter une durite !

- Alors, d'abord, c'est Hermione qui a commencé à en parler, pas moi, répliqua Maena. Et puis, elle le faisait parce qu'elle savait que tu étais juste derrière nous et que tu écoutais ce qu'on disait. Elle m'a demandé d'entrer dans le jeu pour te rendre jaloux.

Il grogna. Souriante, Maena se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. En la voyant ainsi rayonner de bonheur, Drago se dit qu'elle était encore plus jolie, si cela était possible.

- Ça veut dire que tu étais jaloux ! dit-elle, triomphante.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, semblant soudain s'intéresser au tapis sur le sol. Maena eut un petit rire et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme et lui avoua, dans un murmure à l'oreille, qu'elle aussi elle était jalouse de toutes ces filles qu'il avait côtoyé.

- Je le savais bien que tu étais jalouse ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Comme ça, on est deux ! répliqua Maena.

Maena se réinstalla confortablement contre son petit copain, en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule. À cette pensée, elle eut un petit sourire. Si on lui avait, un jour, qu'elle serait la petite copine de Drago Malefoy, elle aurait pensé que cette personne avait bu trop de Whisky pur feu ! Et pourtant, elle était là, dans la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de Drago, assise sur un canapé, blottie contre lui, à savourer simplement le fait d'être ensemble.

Elle soupira en pensant soudain qu'il lui faudra bientôt rejoindre sa salle commune pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu. Si jamais Rusard –ou pire encore, Rogue- la trouvait dans les couloirs, il ne manquerait pas de s'étonner de sa présence en pareil endroit alors que la fête battait son plein à la tour de Gryffondor.

Drago semblait avoir les mêmes pensées car il la serra davantage contre lui et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai pas envie que tu partes… dit-il.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix, soupira Maena. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres remarquent mon absence ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir subir un interrogatoire par Harry et Ron !

Il poussa un profond soupir, qui semblait venir du plus profond de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps absence sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Et puis, ce serait bientôt le couvre-feu… Et si l'un d'eux deux se faisait prendre à traîner dans les couloirs, ils risqueraient des problèmes…

- Oui, tu as raison… dit-il en relâchant un peu sa prise autour de sa taille.

Maena fourra son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Ce serait plus facile si tu n'étais pas un Malefoy, soupira-t-elle.

Oui, lui aussi le pensait.

- Oui si tu n'étais pas une Black de Gryffondor, répliqua Drago.

Elle eut un petit sourire et releva le visage pour le regarder.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Drago répondit à son baiser. Il l'allongea même sur le canapé pour mieux l'embrasser mais il la sentit se raidir un peu. Surpris, il releva la tête et la vit, troublée, les joues rouges.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, oui, ça va…

- Tu sais que tu mens vraiment très mal ? se moqua Drago avec son sourire en coin. Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Elle baissa son regarda, apparemment très gênée. Le jeune homme glissa alors une main sous son menton pour lui relever le visage.

- Maena ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de fuir son regard. Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

La Gryffondor plongea alors ses yeux dans le regard de Drago. Le rouge sur ses joues ne s'était pas atténué.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il doucement devant le silence persistent de la jeune fille.

- Ben… c'est que… je… tu…

- Sujet, verbe, complément, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Il aimait voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. À chaque fois qu'elle balbutiait devant lui, il lui disait ça. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté : elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et reprit :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi près d'un garçon, dit-elle.

Il rit et reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose, ici, maintenant, sur ce canapé ? dit-il.

Elle rougit encore plus. La pudeur la rendait vraiment adorable, se disait-il.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit-il doucement, retrouvant son sérieux. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien. Jamais.

- Mais… tu as l'habitude de… et…

- Et quoi ? demanda Drago, soudain intrigué.

- Tu sauras m'attendre sans te lasser ? demanda-t-elle soudain en fermant les yeux.

Drago faillit en rester bouche bée. Il regarda la jeune fille sous lui d'un œil nouveau. Ainsi, elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la laisse tomber, qu'il se lasse d'elle.

Maena attendait sans bouger, les yeux fermés, n'osant croire qu'elle avait réellement posé la question. Le silence de Drago lui faisait peur et elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir quelque chose qui lui fasse mal. Elle fut alors surprise quand elle sentit Drago lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- Ouvre les yeux, je ne vais pas te manger, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle obéit et le regarda. Elle vit dans son regard gris-bleu tellement d'amour que ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, dit-il. Oui, j'ai envie de toi.

Cet aveu embarrassa encore plus la jeune fille qui baissa la tête. Il sourit et lui releva le menton.

- Mais je t'aime, lui dit-il. Énormément, même si je ne te le dis pas assez souvent. Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est te perdre. Alors, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Mais… si ça prend trop de temps ? demanda Maena d'une toute petite voix.

- Dans ce cas, je t'apprendrai, dit-il en souriant tendrement. Ce sera peut-être long, mais je t'apprendrai à ne pas avoir peur de moi…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai peur de te faire attendre trop longtemps et que tu te lasses…

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? fit-il, semblant être indigné.

- Hein ? Mais, j'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que… tu as quand même la réputation de ne pas t'en tenir à de simples baisers et chastes câlins… et puis…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Quoique surprise, Maena répondit à son baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je te mettrai en confiance. Mais, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça tout de suite, hein ? On va d'abord se focaliser sur nos examens –car je suppose que tu as déjà commencé à étudier, pas vrai ? Ensuite, on verra.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra se voir pendant les vacances ? demanda Maena.

- On verra en temps voulu. Maintenant, il faut qu'on regagne nos salles communes sans se faire prendre, si possible.

Maena sourit. Alors qu'il faisait un geste pour se relever, la Gryffondor l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avec ferveur. Bien que surpris de l'initiative de la jeune fille, Drago s'adapta bien vite et répondit au baiser avec fougue.

Puis, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le Serpentard sortit la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne, puis fit signe à Maena de le rejoindre. Une fois dans le couloir, il se tourna vers elle et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Maena, dit-il doucement.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Puis, ils partirent dans des directions opposées. Maena parvint à revenir à la tour de Gryffondor sans encombre, ce dont elle fut heureuse. Elle donna discrètement le mot de passe au portrait qui s'entrouvrit pour la laisser passer. La musique parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille ainsi que le brouhaha d'une fête qui ne s'était pas interrompue une seconde. Sourire aux lèvres et les joues bien rouges grâce à l'heure qu'elle venait de passer avec Drago, Maena se joignit aux autres comme si de rien n'était et elle fut très heureuse de constater que personne –sauf peut-être Hermione et Ginny, à en juger par le regard qu'elles lui lancèrent- n'avait remarqué son escapade. Et quand Ron lui proposa une Bièraubeurre, elle accepta et fit la fête jusqu'à ce qu'une McGonagall vienne dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher sous peine de voir des points s'envoler.

- Et dire qu'elle ose ajouter qu'elle est contente que Gryffondor ait remporté la Coupe ! dit Maena à Hermione et Ginny en montant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.


	75. Le stress avant les examens

Voili, voulou ! Voici le tit chapitre du lundi en temps et en heure ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Avec une pitite review, par exemple ^^

Bisouilles, bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 73 : Le stress avant les examens

La semaine qui suivit le dernier match de Quidditch fut plutôt stressante. Et pour cause : c'était la dernière semaine avant le début des examens. Les élèves avaient reçu leur planning d'examens et paniquaient à l'approche du jour où "l'Enfer", comme le disaient beaucoup, commencerait.

Ginny passa encore moins de temps avec Harry et passa son temps libre à étudier. Hermione ne se promenait jamais sans un livre à relire et Maena sortait ses notes de cours à chaque occasion. Les garçons passaient leur soirée à réviser dans la salle commune tandis que les filles préféraient le calme de leur dortoir.

Maena ne parla quasi plus avec Drago pendant cette semaine. Une ou deux fois le soir, mais le reste du temps, ils passaient à étudier. Certes, Maena avait pris de l'avance, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de ne pas tout connaître. Et elle passait encore du temps à faire réciter Harry et Ron sur les vingt-trois propriétés de la Mandragore.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour leur dernier cours de potions, Maena lisait ses notes d'Arithmancie, Hermione lisait une traduction de Runes anciennes et les garçons pestaient.

- C'est vrai, quoi, ils devraient nous laisser la semaine avant les examens pour qu'on révise ! dit Ron. Plutôt que nous obliger à aller en cours.

- Les cours sont importants, Ron, dit Maena sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Hermione. C'est souvent durant les derniers cours que les profs donnent des informations sur ce qu'on est supposés avoir en examens.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Rogue va nous donner des infos ?! demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Il a sûrement dû envoyer une note personnelle aux Serpentard et nous laisser dans le vide, comme d'hab…

Les filles haussèrent les épaules. En fait, Maena n'avait pas du tout peur pour cet examen, elle avait totalement confiance en ses capacités pour le réussir.

- Tu crois quand même pas que Rogue va faire du favoritisme à ce point ? fit Maena.

Elle regarda les garçons et vit sur leur visage qu'ils l'en croyaient fortement capable.

- Faut pas vous en faire, les rassura Maena. Si vous étudiez bien tout ce que je vous ai dit correctement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ratiez cet examen.

- T'as facile de dire ça, maugréa Harry. Je te signale que c'est toi, la future potionniste, pas nous !

Maena secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur ses notes alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe. Le silence semblait s'être abattu sur le couloir. Tout le monde était silencieux et même les Serpentard ne cherchèrent pas à ennuyer les Gryffondor. Discrètement, Maena leva les yeux de son parchemin et regarda Drago qui était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, en train de lire un parchemin. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés sous la concentration. Avec un sourire, elle reporta son regard sur ses calculs compliqués en se disant qu'il était vraiment craquant.

Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard et semblait encore de plus mauvaise humeur que les autres fois, si c'était possible.

- Il s'est peut-être fait rejeté par Sithya, murmura Harry à Maena qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. En même temps, ce serait tout à fait normal, si elle a un minimum de bon sens…

- Potter ! rugit Rogue en se tournant vers eux.

Maena se figea et Harry pâlit très légèrement.

- Vos bavardages intempestifs coûteront dix points à Gryffondor !

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer que cela était injuste, Maena lui marcha discrètement sur le pied et il se tut. Les Serpentard ricanèrent tandis que les Gryffondor les fusillaient du regard.

- Bien, dit le maître des potions une fois que le silence se fut installé. Vous allez reformer les groupes de quatre que vous aviez formé la dernière fois que vous avez travaillé en groupe.

- Il veut pas plutôt dire la dernière qu'_il_ a formé les groupes ? maugréa Harry en s'installant à contrecœur à la table de Malefoy et Parkinson avec Maena.

- Chut, tais-toi ! lui souffla Maena en guettant le professeur qui était occupé à réprimander Neville qui avait fait tomber un chaudron vide.

Parkinson les accueillit avec un regard mauvais et Malefoy les ignora. Maena dut faire pareil. Une fois que tous les groupes furent reformés, le professeur Rogue reprit la parole :

- Bien. Je vais vous distribuer une fiole contenant une potion et vous devrez me faire l'antidote.

- Encore un poison ? fit Harry.

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part de Maena qui n'avait pas envie que son groupe soit la cible de Rogue.

- Figurez-vous, Potter, que toutes les potions ont un antidote. Il n'y a pas que des poisons. Je pourrai vus faire boire une potion qui vous ferait danser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Or, pour vous délivrer de ce pétrin, il faudrait vous donner un antidote.

La classe resta silencieuse.

- Votre intervention va coûter à nouveau dix points à Gryffondor et je vous serai gré de fermer votre clapet !

Maena secoua la tête et prépara son chaudron qu'elle mit au milieu de la table. Le professeur passa parmi les élèves et leur donna une fiole. La potion qu'il donna à Harry, Maena, Drago et Pansy avait une jolie couleur nacrée.

- Encore une potion que n'a pas l'air dangereuse, commenta Harry en mettant la fiole à hauteur de son visage. Oui, oui, je sais, ajouta-t-il en surprenant le regard tueur que lui lança Maena, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- J'ai au moins réussi à te faire entrer ça dans le crâne, dit Maena avec un léger sourire.

Maena prit la fiole et l'analysa à son tour. Elle fronça les sourcils sous le regard des autres.

- Ça couleur est spéciale… dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être… ?

- C'est justement ce qu'on attendait que tu nous dises, dit Parkinson.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est un travail de groupe, assena Harry.

Parkinson l'ignora superbement mais la Gryffondor avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise. Elle posa la fiole sur la table que Malefoy prit pour la regarder. Elle sortit alors un carnet à la couverture noire qu'elle commença à feuilleter.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en montrant son carnet.

- C'est mon carnet de notes qui contient tout ce que je sais des potions, dit Maena d'un air absent en tournant les pages. D'après la couleur, c'est soit une potion de Changement de langue, soit une potion Révélatrice…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout… ajouta-t-elle.

- Non, il y a donc une potion que tu ne connais pas ?! fit Harry.

- Ha, ha… très drôle… Parkinson, passe-moi la fiole.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? fit la Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi tu le ferais pas ? demanda Maena en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que tu m'énerves, peut-être ?

Malefoy fit alors quelque chose qui surprit Parkinson et Harry : il arracha la fiole des mains de la jeune fille et la donna à Maena.

- Merci, Malefoy, dit Maena en prenant la fiole.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement et la vapeur de la potion s'éleva en spirale. Tous portèrent les yeux sur Maena qui porta la potion à son nez pour en humer le parfum. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

- Ça sent la fraise… Ça sent aussi le chaudron en train de bouillir… Et un parfum… Un parfum que je connais bien… mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le nom dessus…

Elle posa les yeux sur Malefoy et rougit fortement en reposant la fiole.

- Ça va, Maena ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Armortensia, dit Maena.

- Euh… C'est dont une potion de Changement de langue… dit Harry en regardant la jeune fille d'un air bizarre.

- Quoi ? fit Maena. Mais non, c'est de l'Armortensia. Je ne parlais pas une autre langue…

- Et cette potion sent la fraise, le chaudron et le parfum ? interrogea Malefoy, incrédule.

- Pour moi, oui. En fait, elle a une odeur différente pour tout le monde. Et toi, Harry, tu sens quoi ?

Harry prit la potion et la huma.

- Je sens la tarte à la rhubarbe, l'odeur de bois des manches à balai et une odeur de fleurs.

- C'est donc bien de l'Armortensia, dit Maena, heureuse d'avoir trouvé. C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour qui existe !

Malefoy prit le flacon et renifla à son tour.

- Moi, je sens la cire pour balai volant, des fraisiers faits maisons et… la pêche…

- La pêche ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Maena sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues tandis que Parkinson prit le flacon.

- Oui, la pêche. Ça te pose un problème, Potter ?

Harry regarda alors Maena qui avait reprit contenance et feuilletait son carnet d'un air désinvolte.

- Non, aucun… marmonna Harry.

- Hey, je sens le chocolat, la jonquille et… et ton parfum, Drago !

Elle glissa alors son bras sous celui de Drago et frotta sa joue sur son épaule. Malefoy ne semblait pas très enchanté par cette position. Maena et Harry prirent une expression dégoûtée.

- Je peux allez vomir mon déjeuner ? demanda Maena.

- Si tu pouvais vomir le mien par la même occasion… commenta Harry.

Drago réussit à se dégager en grognant de façon inintelligible.

- Bon, où ai-je noté l'antidote, dit Maena en regardant son carnet. Ah, voilà ! J'arrive, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut !

Et elle partit vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Pendant ce temps, Harry prit le carnet et commença à fouiller dedans. Il fut surpris du nombre de choses que Maena savait sur les potions. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille revint, les bras chargés d'ingrédients en tout genre.

- On va vraiment avoir besoin de tout ça ? demanda Parkinson.

- Non, répondit Maena. J'ai pris ça rien parce que j'en avais envie. Je trouve que ça fera joli sur le banc…

Harry rit et Malefoy esquissa un petit sourire moqueur pendant que Parkinson vira au rouge, sous l'effet de la colère.

- Attention Parkinson, tu es tellement rouge qu'on va croire que tu es à Gryffondor ! dit Maena, ironique.

- Dis, Maena, il n'y a que des potions, dans ton carnet.

- Oui, je sais, dit Maena en allumant le feu sous son chaudron.

- C'est quoi, le Lacrymosa ? demanda alors son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Maena reprit son carnet, le referma et le posa sur le bord du banc.

- C'est rien… C'est une potion que j'ai inventée…

Harry et Malefoy ouvrirent grands les yeux pendant que la jeune fille regardait les fioles d'ingrédients.

- Tu as inventé une potion ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui… dit Maena. Mais il faut que je la modifie. Je ne peux travailler aux potions que j'invente que pendant les vacances… et celle-là a encore un effet assez indésirable…

- Elle fait quoi, cette potion ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

- C'est un peut l'inverse de l'élixir d'Euphorie. Au lieu de faire rire, elle fait pleurer…

- Et quel est l'effet indésirable ? demanda Malefoy.

- La langue devient violette pendant trois jours… répondit Maena. À mon avis, il faut que je change la quantité de feuilles d'ortie… Bon, revenons-en à l'Armortensia. Au fait, Parkinson, rends-moi la fiole ! Tu sais, celle que tu as mise dans ta poche…

Maena tendit la main vers la Serpentard qui grogna, fourra sa main dans sa poche et lui rendit la potion.

- Merci, dit Maena en souriant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un pauvre garçon soit victime de l'illusion qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Harry, tu peux mettre un litre de lait de licorne dans le chaudron, s'il te plaît ?

- Quels sont les effets ? demanda Malefoy tandis que le Gryffondor faisait ce que son amie qui demandait.

- Ça provoque une espèce d'obsession. Ça ne crée par l'amour. Aucune potion ne peut créer ou même imiter l'amour car c'est un sentiment très puissant. En fait, ça crée une dépendance très forte. La personne qui la boit ne cesse de penser à celui –ou celle- qui lui a fait boire la potion. Il pense qu'il en est fou amoureux.

- Rogue devrait l'utiliser pour se trouver une fille, se moqua Harry.

- Harry ! le réprimanda Maena en le fusillant du regard. Au lieu de dire pareilles absurdités, remue dans le chaudron pour éviter que le lait colle au fond !

Elle donna alors les tâches à faire aux autres, comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Malefoy s'y mettait sans rechigner tandis que Parkinson râlait dans sa barbe.

Maena était en train d'hacher des pétales de marguerite quand elle entendit une exclamation courroucée venant de la table où Ron et Hermione faisaient équipe avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Bon, écoutez, vous deux ! fit Ron, énervé. Vous ne touchez plus à rien ! Tout ce que vous touchez finit par exploser !

- Les pauvres, soupira Maena en mettant les pétales hachées. Je les plains. Même si Hermione est intelligente, on ne peut faire face à un tel niveau de débilité profonde… Malefoy, tu peux mettre les trois gouttes d'extraits de Bubobulb.

Au bout d'un moment, Parkinson pencha la tête au-dessus du chaudron où une mixture granuleuse et verte mijotait. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

- T'es sûre que tu t'es pas trompée dans ta potion ? dit-elle.

- Moi, me tromper dans une potion ? Tu me connais vraiment mal, Parkinson… C'est normal qu'elle ait cet aspect. Dans trois minutes, très exactement, elle deviendra lisse et violette et seulement après, on éteindra le feu pour ajouter les derniers ingrédients.

- Et puis, dit Harry, on a eu la preuve que c'était réussi : Rogue n'a fait aucun commentaire sur la potion.

- Ça, c'est peut-être parce qu'on est dans le même groupe que son chouchou… fit Maena, moqueuse, en jetant un regard à Drago qui l'ignora superbement.

Il y eut un petit silence dans le groupe, seulement perturbé par la potion qui mijotait. Quand elle devint enfin lisse et violette, Parkinson éteignit le feu et Harry ajouta trois gouttes d'eau miellée.

- Maena, chuchota Harry. Tu veux bien me répéter la troisième loi de machin-truc… ?

Maena soupira.

- Je te la répète depuis hier soir, dit-elle. Ça s'appelle la troisième loi de Golpalott. Cette loi établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

- Oui, mais je ne la comprends toujours pas…

- Et bien, pour faire un bon antidote, il ne te suffit pas de prendre seulement les antidotes des ingrédients du poison. Ce serait trop facile. Prenons par exemple un poison qui comporte cinq ingrédients –ce qui est potionniquement impossible, mais bon, c'est juste un exemple. Et bien, pour faire l'antidote de ce poison à cinq ingrédients, il faut pas seulement les antidotes de ces cinq ingrédients. Il faut un peu plus que ça.

- Ah… C'est ça que ça veut dire…

- Oui, dit Maena. Il faut d'autres ingrédients pour lier la potion.

- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est en effet plus compréhensible…

Harry et Maena se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui venait de parler. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'effet de la concentration.

- Je devrais peut-être faire payer mes cours ? fit Maena avec un rictus.

Malefoy reporta son attention sur les Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? C'était pas une conversation privée, à ce que je sache… Au moins, maintenant, j'ai compris ce que ce tordu de Golpalott a voulu dire.

- Génial, tu pourras m'expliquer, dit Parkinson.

- Si tu n'as pas compris avec ce que Black vient de dire, c'est que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré… répliqua Malefoy.

Maena et Harry eurent un sourire narquois puis Maena prit les feuilles de livèche émincées pour les mettre dans le chaudron. La potion devint alors couleur lilas et un petit nuage de vapeur fuchsia s'en éleva. Maena en prit un bonne louche, la leva au-dessus du chaudron et la laissa couleur pour qu'elle puisse en examiner la texture.

- Parfaite. Pour un dernier cours, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux !

- Je vais la mettre dans un flacon, dit Malefoy.

- Ok, dit Maena en prenant une plume pour écrire sur une étiquette leurs quatre noms.

Une fois le flacon bouché, Maena colla l'étiquette et la donna à Harry qui l'apporta au professeur Rogue qui ne trouva rien à redire devant la potion parfaite qu'on venait de lui apporter.

En sortant des cachots, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie.

- Ouais ! Plus de Rogue avant l'année prochaine ! C'est génial !

Harry l'approuva tandis que les filles étaient de nouveau plongées soit dans un livre, soit dans des notes de cours.

°o0o°

Rogue entra dans la salle des professeurs où il allait terminer de faire ses examens pour les troisième année. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Runick regardaient la porte des toilettes d'un air inquiet. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait mais ne s'y éternisa pas. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et vit, sur la table basse, la plume dorée du professeur Sithya. Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut la salle des yeux. Elle n'était pas là. Et soudain, dans le silence pesant, il entendit des bruits venir des toilettes. Apparemment, quelqu'un était malade derrière cette porte. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Mentha… et apparemment, elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. On entendit distinctement la chasse d'eau puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mentha pâle et qui paraissait faible. Runick se leva automatiquement pour soutenir la jeune femme, au grand agacement du maître des potions. Mais il fut heureux de constater qu'elle rejetait la main qu'il avait glissée autour de sa taille.

- Ça va, Aldwin… dit-elle d'une voix ferme en se dirigeant vers la table où elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Le professeur Flitwick fit alors apparaître un verre qu'il remplit d'eau.

- Merci, Filius, dit la jeune femme en s'emparant du verre qu'un but d'une traite.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien… Je ne digère pas ce que j'ai mangé, c'est tout. Je vais aller me reposer et puis je me sentirai mieux.

Elle se leva et Runick s'empara directement de sa taille. Mentha se dégagea d'un geste et le fusilla du regard, ce que Severus trouvait on ne peut plus jouissif.

- Je voulais seulement vous aider, se défendit le professeur de Runes anciennes.

- Dans ce cas, ne me touchez pas, dit Mentha.

Elle prit ses affaires et c'est en ramassant sa plume qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus était là. Elle plongea un instant dans ses yeux noirs avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot.

- Pff… dit Runick. Elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, ces temps-ci…

- Sûrement le stress des examens, dit Flitwick. Après tout, c'est la première année qu'elle doit faire des examens, elle n'a pas l'habitude…

Dans le couloir, Mentha se disputa intérieurement avec sa conscience.

« Il voulait seulement t'aider, il s'inquiète pour toi… »

_C'est pas la peine de me prendre par la taille de façon aussi familière !_

« Avoue que si c'avait été Severus, t'aurais pas dit non ! »

_Lui, c'est différent ! Je l'aime et puis, c'est le père de mon enfant !_

« Qui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble… »

_Pour une conscience, t'es vraiment méchante ! On ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte ! Ça s'appelle les sautes d'humeur dues aux hormones !_

« Mon œil, tu utilises ça seulement comme prétexte pour défouler ta colère que tu éprouves pour Severus sur ce pauvre Runick. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne dirait pas non, si tu lui demandais d'assumer la paternité d'un enfant qui n'est pas le sien… »

_Pour une conscience, tu dis beaucoup de bêtises. Mon enfant, c'est moi qui vais l'élever, avec ou sans Severus…_

« Vu comme c'est parti, ce sera sans doute sans… »

Mentha rentra rapidement dans ses appartements et éclata en sanglots. Fichus hormones qui la faisaient passer de la colère au désespoir en passant par les crises de larmes incontrôlables… Elle aurait tant voulu voir un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Severus quand elle avait croisé son regard. Mais elle n'avait rien vu. À part peut-être de l'amusement. De quoi pouvait-il s'amuser ? De la voir dans cet état ou de la voir repousser Aldwin aussi férocement ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle voulait seulement qu'il montre un peu de sollicitude à son égard. Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne lui parlait plus. Et elle souffrait énormément de cette situation. Et elle avait peur que cela ne se répercute sur l'état de santé de son bébé.

Le bébé qu'elle portait d'un homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour à sens unique.

Le bébé qu'elle aimait déjà énormément.

Le bébé qui ne connaitrait peut-être jamais son père…

- T'en fais pas, dit-elle à son ventre. Moi, je t'aime et je te protégerai envers et contre tout. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal… Jamais ! Mon bébé…

Et elle continua à pleurer de longues minutes en gardant une main protectrice sur son ventre, comme pour en protéger son contenu des attaques extérieures.


	76. L'anniversaire de Drago

Coucou ! Devinez qui c'est ! ^^

Voici le pitit chapitre du jeudi… suivi de celui de lundi et de jeudi prochains… Suis pas là, donc pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour, je vous donne ceux que je ne saurais pas vous donner en temps et en heure… Sorry ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Voici trois chapitres rien que pour vous (n'empêche, heureusement que je suis gentille, sinon, j'aurais pu vous faire attendre jusqu'à mon retour ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?) XP Pour rire, hein ?

Bisouilles et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !!

Marmotte33113 : Ah, te revoilà ^^ (toute contente !) J'avais peur que tu n'aimes plus mon histoire ou que tu trouves mes chapitres trop petits… lol. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci ! ^^ J'espère que les trois suivants te plairont aussi ! Bisouilles et bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 74 : L'anniversaire de Drago.

Avec le début du mois de juin commencèrent les premiers examens : le matin, ils avaient la pratique et l'après-midi, la théorie. Ginny était au bord de la crise de nerfs, comme l'était Maena un peu plus tôt dans l'année, à cause des BUSE. Hermione stressait beaucoup, au moins autant que Ginny et se plaignait d'avoir mal répondu à telle question.

- Et ben dis donc, je me demande ce que ce sera aux ASPIC… soupira Ron voyant Hermione vérifier dans son livre de métamorphose la réponse à une question.

Maena aussi stressait, mais de façon un peu plus acceptable dans la mesure où elle stressait avant chaque examen et se contentait de l'oublier ensuite.

Harry et Ron, eux, étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils étudiaient et faisaient de leur mieux. Neville et Parvati étudiaient et récitaient ensemble. Seamus et Dean restaient silencieux et ne parlaient quasiment à plus personne.

Maena et Drago ne se parlaient plus. Ils s'échangeaient quelques regards pendant les repas et se souhaitaient silencieusement bonne chance avant chaque examen.

Le lundi, les sixième année avaient eu histoire de la Magie. Pendant l'examen, Ron, trop heureux de s'être souvenu de la date du début de la révolution des Gobelins, s'écria dans la salle :

- J'ai trouvé !

Bien sûr, cela lui valu les foudres et du professeur fantôme et du professeur Rogue, qui surveillait cet examen. Celui-ci ne se trouvant pas très loin du malheureux rouquin, il s'approcha silencieusement et lui donna un retentissant coup de livre sur le sommet du crâne.

Le mardi, ils avaient métamorphose où un Poufsouffle trop stressé avait, sans le faire exprès, mis le feu à sa plume lors de l'épreuve écrite.

Le soir même, ils avaient eu, à minuit, l'examen d'Astronomie en compagnie du professeur Sinistra. Le seul incident notable fut qu'un élève s'endormit au lieu d'observer les étoiles.

Le mercredi, ils n'avaient pas eu examen, encore fatigué de leur examen nocturne. Mais ils étudiaient d'arrache-pied pour leur examen du lendemain, à savoir, Sortilèges. Les retardataires s'entraînaient encore au sortilège d'Animation des objets qui permettait, par exemple, d'ensorceler un balai pour qu'il balaye tout seul.

Ce qui fait que, grâce à ce jour pour étudier, les étudiants de sixième année étaient un peu plus confiants que les autres jours, le lendemain.

Au petit déjeuner, l'humeur était un peu plus légère. Comme tous les matins, Maena jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et sourit discrètement à Drago qui semblait plutôt occupé à essayé de décoller Pansy de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore, à cette folle ? demanda Maena en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Oh, fit la cadette Weasley en tournant les pages de son livres de potions, elle essaie d'embrasser Malefoy pour lui souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Maena crut qu'elle allait recracher son jus de citrouille par les narines lorsqu'elle s'étouffa avec le liquide. Elle toussa comme une possédée, aidée d'Hermione qui lui frottait le dos. Les garçons la regardaient comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois tandis que Ginny restait plongée dans son manuel.

- Ça va ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers, dit Maena en reprenant une respiration normale.

À ce moment, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier. Un hibou grand-duc apporta un colis à Drago qui parvint enfin à récupérer son bras.

Maena n'en revenait pas. C'était son anniversaire ! Elle ne le savait même pas ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses dix-sept ans ! Elle se sentit bête, pour le coup. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devine toute seule ? Seulement voilà, Maena était nulle en Divination !

- Bon anniversaire, Drago ! chantonna un groupe de filles à la table de Serpentard en se pendant à son cou.

Maena détourna les yeux de ce spectacle qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute qualifié de "révoltant" et continua son bol de céréales. Mais elle n'avait plus très faim. En fait, son estomac était noué par ce qu'on appelle communément la jalousie. Elle se leva sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

- Je… euh… faut que j'aille m'entraîner une dernière fois pour le sortilège de Transfert, dit-elle en prenant la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête.

- Le sortilège de Transfert ? répéta Ron.

- Oui. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce sortilège, expliqua Maena. Je préfère m'entraîner encore une ou deux fois avant l'examen. On se revoit devant la classe !

Et elle sortit de la Grande Salle non sans jeter un regard à Drago qui était encore entouré de filles. Serrant les poings, elle se dirigea vers la première salle de classe vide. C'était apparemment une salle qu'on n'utilisait plus. On avait stocké des bancs et des chaises ainsi qu'une vieille armoire aux portes brisées. Maena sortit sa baguette et s'assit sur un banc. Elle se concentra pour pratiquer ce sortilège qui lui causait autant de mal. Mais la vision de Drago entouré de toutes ses filles la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Calme-toi, Maena, se dit-elle à voix haute. Il faut juste que tu te calmes…

Après quelques minutes, elle se sentit enfin prête à lancer le sort quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago entrer. Aussitôt, elle baissa sa baguette, de nouveau incapable de lancer le sort. Et elle prit soin aussi d'éviter son regard.

- C'est donc là que tu te cachais ! dit-il en s'approchant.

- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Maena.

Il était maintenant en face d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas bouger de son banc. Elle avait croisé les jambes au niveau de ses pieds et tenait sa baguette à deux mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête. Elle se laissa faire et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête, se défaisant de l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son menton.

- Je… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était aujourd'hui, ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, plaisanta-t-il.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le persuada s'abandonner son petit sourire moqueur. Il reprit son sérieux.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien important… Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'offrir quelque chose.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit-elle en le regardant. Tu te rends compte que j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui. Alors, merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Surtout après avoir vu toutes ces courges te faire un cadeau ! J'espère qu'ils t'ont plu, au moins !

- Je n'en ai accepté aucun ! se défendit Drago.

Il la força de nouveau à la regarder en face et il vit de la colère dans ses yeux ainsi quelque chose qu'il identifia comme de la tristesse.

- Tu es jalouse ?! fit-il, incrédule.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit ? demanda Maena. Ses filles se sont carrément jetées sur toi, je te signale !

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Tu es donc bien jalouse… murmura-t-il.

- J'ai le droit de l'être, dit-elle sur le même ton, ce qui intrigua encore plus Drago. Ces filles font en public ce que j'ose à peine faire en privé… Il y a de quoi être jalouse, non ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Drago d'une voix douce. Ces filles ne sont rien pour moi. C'est toi que j'aime.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il vit que la tristesse n'était toujours pas partie.

- J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher, dit-elle. J'aimerais qu'on soit un couple normal. J'aimerais te parler ouvertement quand j'en ai envie. Je voudrais pouvoir marcher dans les couloirs en te tenant la main pour me sentir moins seule. Je voudrais pouvoir aller me réfugier dans tes bras quand j'ai besoin de réconfort…

Il fut touché par les paroles de la Gryffondor et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Maena descendit du banc et passa alors ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement, heureux d'être ensemble.

- Nous leur dirons tout ! dit soudain Drago en se séparant de la jeune fille. Après les examens. Nous dirons que nous sortons ensemble.

- Quoi, dit Maena, surprise.

- Oui, nous avouerons à tes amis et aux miens que nous sortons ensemble. Ça nous laissera le temps de préparer le terrain. Et le jour de notre dernier examen, nous leur dirons tout.

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Maena en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh oui ! On ne peut plus sérieux. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir te parler, te tenir la main et te serrer dans mes bras quand je le veux ! Et le seul moyen de le faire, c'est de montrer qu'on sort ensemble. Ainsi, tu pourrais faire en public ce que tu oses à peine faire en privé !

- Et s'ils le prenaient mal… ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il soupira et posa son front sur celui de la Gryffondor.

- Je pense que tu parles plus de Potter et de Weasley, pas vrai ? Tu as peur de leur réaction, je me trompe ?

Maena baissa le regard, gênée. C'était vrai, elle avait peur de la réaction de ses deux amis. Et si on lui demandait de choisir entre l'amitié de Ron et Harry et l'amour de Drago ?

- J'ai peur de perdre leur amitié, expliqua-t-elle. Je les adore et je ne veux pas les perdre. Et je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. J'ai peur qu'ils le prennent mal et qu'ils me demandent de choisir entre eux deux et toi…

- Et que choisirais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait me demander de choisir entre mes premiers amis et mon premier amour… dit-elle. Autant me demander si je préfère perdre la main droite ou la main gauche…

Il soupira lentement. Puis, il redressa la tête et la regarda.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Granger et la fille Weasley sont au courant, pas vrai ?

Maena rougit.

- Donc, tu pourras leur demander de t'aider pour amadouer leurs petits-amis respectifs.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Mais assez parler ! dit-il en souriant. Profitons de ces dernières minutes entre nous !

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne remarquèrent pas la porte s'entrouvrirent puis se refermer rapidement et silencieusement, d'une manière indignée…

°o0o°

Sous la douche, Maena profitait de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Ses cheveux, attaqués en un chignon lâche, étaient un peu humide à cause de la vapeur et quelques mèches avaient bouclé pour lui coller au visage. Elle voyait, derrière ses paupières clauses, les Runes anciennes défiler. C'était son examen du lendemain.

Mais elle ne put se concentrer plus longtemps car elle était un peu furieuse. Quand elle avait demandé à Drago, un peu avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour aller rejoindre le local où aurait lieu leur examen de sortilèges, ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire, il avait répondu qu'il ne voulait rien.

- Bien tiens, dit Maena à voix haute en regardant le pommeau de douche. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais rien t'offrir ? Alors que toutes ces cruches ne se sont pas gênées ! Et bien, je peux te dire, Drago Malefoy, que tu me connais mal !

Puis, elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle attendrait presque une réaction de la part du pommeau de douche. Elle arrêta l'eau et sortit une main hors de la cabine pour prendre une grande serviette de bain. Elle voulait encore un peu profiter de la chaleur de la cabine avant de sortir et faire face à la fraicheur de la salle de bain. Une fois son corps essuyé en gros, elle s'enroula dedans et sortit de la cabine.

Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler quand elle vit, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'évier…

- Drago ! fit-elle dans un murmure en mettant une main sur son cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Il lui sourit doucement et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit une mèche humide et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

- Tu es très jolie, comme ça, dit-il en la regardant, une lueur dans le fond du regard.

- Chut, parle moins fort ! On risque de t'entendre !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de lancer un sortilège d'Insonorisation lorsque tu as arrêté l'eau.

- Comment tu as fait pour entrer ici ?! Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de monter dans le dortoir des filles, et je doute qu'on t'ait même laissé entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor !

- Je suis entré par la fenêtre.

Elle vit qu'en effet, la fenêtre était entrouverte. Elle vit aussi, posé contre le mur, un Nimbus 2001. Il était donc venu ici en balai.

- J'en pouvais plus de toutes ses folles, dit-il.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans la douche ?

- J'ai été d'abord vérifier par la fenêtre de ton dortoir. J'ai attendu que tu y entres pour entrer à mon tour.

- N'empêche, on aurait pu te voir !

Il sourit et posa sa main chaude sur le cou de Maena qui rougit un peu. Il descendit sa main sur son épaule en une caresse langoureuse qui fit frissonner la jeune fille de plaisir.

- Ainsi, tu tiens vraiment à m'offrir quelque chose, dit-il doucement en lui embrassant la tempe.

Il l'avait donc entendue… Zut !

- Et puis, il me semblait t'avoir pourtant dit que je n'avais accepté aucun de leurs cadeaux à ces… comment tu dis déjà… cruches ?

- C'est fou comme tu peux m'énerver, des fois… soupira Maena.

- Et puis, même si je ne te connais pas encore parfaitement, je trouve que dire que je te connais mal est un peu fort.

- Arrête un peu d'utiliser contre moi des phrases qui n'auraient jamais dû parvenir à tes oreilles ! dit Maena en faisant la moue.

Il sourit l'attira à lui d'une main derrière la nuque pour l'embrasser. Il glissa son autre main autour de sa taille tandis que Maena entourait le cou du jeune homme d'un bras –l'autre retenait la serviette contre sa poitrine.

- N'empêche, j'ai été un peu déçu quand je me suis aperçu que tu t'essuyais dans la cabine de douche, dit Drago avec un sourire séducteur. J'aurais bien voulu profiter du spectacle !

Cette phrase eut l'effet qu'il avait désiré : Maena était gênée au possible et rouge comme une pivoine. Les réactions pudiques de la jeune fille lui plaisaient beaucoup, même s'il se refusait de le lui dire –elle réagirait d'une autre manière si elle savait.

- Pervers ! dit-elle, toujours gênée.

- Ben, on aurait été quittes, ainsi.

Il parlait de l'incident de la salle de bain des préfets où elle l'avait surpris, sortant du bain.

- C'était un accident ! se défendit Maena, toujours aussi rouge.

- Peut-être, mais quelque chose me dit que tu as quand même profité du spectacle vu que j'ai vu tes beaux yeux gris parcourir mon corps de haut en bas _et_ de bas en haut.

Maena ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait bien aimé disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- C'est la surprise… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Oh, mais ça ne m'a pas déplu, dit Drago. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir la pareille.

On aurait pu faire cuire des œufs sur les joues brûlantes de la Gryffondor.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais… commença Drago, laissant clairement sous-entendre la fin de la phrase par son regard sur la serviette de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sursauta et elle s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Quoi ?!! fit-elle, à présent écarlate, au grand plaisir du Serpentard.

- Et bien, ainsi, on serait quittes. Non ? Et si je dis cinq secondes ? Non plus. Tu es difficile, tu sais, ça ? Bon, ok, alors tu ouvres la serviette et tu la refermes aussitôt.

- C'est ça, dit Maena. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans l'aluminium.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis il éclata de rire et l'attira à lui.

- Ah là, là ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ! Comme si j'allais t'obliger à faire quelque chose comme ça !

Elle le regarda, perdue. Il sourit et lui embrassa les lèvres légèrement.

- C'était pour rire, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais, ben, c'est pas drôle !

- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Ça vaut tous les gallions du monde ! Oh, allez, boude pas !

- J'ai, au contraire, toutes les raisons de bouder ! dit-elle en se détachant de lui pour se mettre devant l'évier qui était surplombé d'un miroir couvert de vapeur.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître la vapeur et vit, derrière elle, Drago qui la regardait. Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un autre reflet qu'elle voyait. Elle sourit tristement.

- Ça va ? demanda Drago. C'était pour rire, tu sais !

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, dit-elle. Tu sais, qu'une fois, j'ai vu le reflet de mon père dans un miroir ?

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- C'était le lendemain du cours de potions où j'ai bu la potion de Neville.

- Et où t'as pincé le nez de Rogue, ajouta Drago, hilare.

Elle sourit en retour.

- Oui… Le lendemain, je me suis rendue aux toilettes des filles et j'ai vu quelqu'un bouger derrière moi. Un reflet. Le reflet de mon père… Mais quand je me suis retournée, il n'était pas là, bien sûr. C'était un élève de Poufsouffle très laid qui ne ressemblait en rien à mon père. Et qui avait un air parfaitement pervers…

- Tous des dépravés, ces Poufsouffle, commenta Drago en s'approchant.

Il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et colla son dos contre son torse à lui. Il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

- J'étais persuadée que c'était lui. Durant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'ai croisé son regard, j'étais tellement sûre que c'était lui…

Il la serra davantage contre lui et elle baissa les yeux.

- C'était stupide, pas vrai… ? chuchota-t-elle. J'avais ensuite envie de décompresser. J'aurais eu un balai sous la main, je me serais envolée. Mais j'en avais pas, alors j'ai couru… Et je t'ai percuté…

Elle avait ajouté cela avec un sourire attendri.

- On se percute souvent, j'ai remarqué, dit le Serpentard. À croire qu'on était abonnés.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, dans le miroir. Il la regardait aussi.

- C'était la première fois que je me disais que tu avais de supers beaux yeux !

Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire ravi sur ses fines lèvres. Il les posa alors sur la tempe de la jeune fille et lui souffla, à l'oreille :

- Et moi, c'était la première que je disais à voix haute que je te trouvais jolie.

Elle sourit à son tour. Il leva alors une main et défit le chignon lâche de la jeune fille. Il les caressa et les huma tandis qu'elle soupirait de bien-être.

- Tu parlais tout seul, dans le couloir ? fit-elle néanmoins.

- Bah, des choses qui arrivent.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils tandis que Drago avait toujours son nez dans sa chevelure.

- T'étais seul, dans ce couloir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, à ce que je sache… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, le lendemain, Parkinson et sa bande me "mettaient en garde", si tu te souviens bien…

- C'est parce que j'avais rompu avec Pansy.

- Non, tu as rompu après cet épisode, lui rappela Maena.

- Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai… Enfin, quelle importance, c'est du passé, maintenant…

Il regarda sa montre et Maena le vit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tes copines lionnes doivent dormir, maintenant…

- Oui, sans doute, répondit Maena.

- On pourrait aller faire un tour, tous les deux…

Il avait dit ça en montrant son balai. Maena le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu qu'on n'a pas le droit de…

- Personne ne nous verra ! promit-il. On fait un petit tour, on profite un peu du parc et du clair de lune et puis on rentre, ni vu ni connu.

- C'est quand même risqué…

- Tu as peur d'avoir une retenue ? se moqua Drago. Je pensais pourtant que tu y étais habituée.

- J'ai peur du renvoi, reprit Maena. Je crois pas que ton grand pote Rogue soit content de nous trouver dehors.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Juste un petit moment ! Je ferai très attention, promis… Dis-toi que ce serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Ben tiens ! fit Maena. Bon, ok. Mais pas longtemps, ok ?

- Merci !

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas attendre dehors, sur ton balai, que je me change !

- Quoi ? Tu sais, tu peux te changer devant moi, ça ne me dérange pas !

- C'est ça, rêve ! Va m'attendre devant la fenêtre du dortoir ! Allez, oust !

Il fit une tête de chien battu mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il enfourcha son balai et sortit. La Gryffondor se dépêcha alors d'enfiler un pyjama et de se brosser rapidement les cheveux et les dents. Puis, elle leva le sortilège d'Insonorisation et alla silencieusement dans le dortoir. Il avait raison, elles dormaient toutes les trois, même Hermione. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit doucement…


	77. Avant l'effort, le réconfort

Et voici le deuxième chapitre… Celui de lundi prochain ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture, comme d'hab !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 75 : Avant l'effort, le réconfort

Drago l'attendait derrière la fenêtre. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dortoir.

- _Assurdiatio !_

Maena fronça les sourcils tandis que Drago entrait dans le dortoir. Il posa pied à terre.

- C'était quoi, ce sort ? demanda Maena en murmurant.

- Ça permet de parler sans avoir à prendre des précautions. Elles n'entendront rien de ce qu'on dit.

- Ah… intéressant…

Il lui tendit une main et elle la prit. Elle monta derrière, sur le balai, et lui serra la taille tout en posant sa joue sur l'omoplate du Serpentard. D'un petit coup de pied au sol, il fit s'élever le balai et il sortit du dortoir. Avant de s'envoler, Maena ferma la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle soupira de bien-être face à la sensation du vol. Certes, être derrière Drago ne procurait pas la sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle volait sur son Eclair de Feu, mais c'était tout aussi agréable d'être collée au corps de son petit copain. Le vent jouait avec ses mèches qu'elle avait laissé pendre librement dans son dos.

- On va où ? demanda Maena.

- Près du lac, répondit Drago.

Celui-ci entama alors une descente rapide, sachant que ce plairait à Maena… Et en effet, la jeune fille retrouva avec plaisir les frisson qui lui parcouraient le corps et les papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre. Délicatement, il se posa au sol et aida Maena à descendre du Nimbus 2001. Il sourit en voyant son pyjama. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama pourpre et un petit t-shirt assorti. Il pensa qu'elle restait très Gryffondor, en toute circonstance.

- C'est beau ! souffla Maena.

En effet, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient dans le lac dont l'eau était lisse. Drago s'assit et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, savourant le fait d'être ensemble à regarder l'eau du lac.

- N'empêche, dit Maena dans un murmure, t'aurais au moins pu me prévenir que c'était ton anniversaire !

- T'es encore avec ça ! s'étonna le Serpentard.

- Oui ! répondit fermement la jeune fille.

- Et puis, d'abord, moi non plus, je ne sais pas c'est quand, ton anniversaire.

- C'est le 14 février.

Surprise de la part de Drago.

- Le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?!

- Oui, tu dois le connaître, ce jour, avec toutes les copines que tu as eues ! se moqua la jeune fille.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- C'est ton père qui a dû être heureux ! dit alors le jeune homme. C'est le plus beau cadeau que ta mère pouvait lui offrir.

Maena sourit.

- Oui. Quand il est revenu, à la fin de ma troisième année, il m'appelait, parfois, "mon plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin"… Il me manque… ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Drago entoura ses épaules de son bras et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Ça va bientôt faire un an… J'ai du mal à le croire, des fois. J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais…

Ne sachant quoi dire, Drago resta silencieux. Mais Maena n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Le fait qu'il l'écoute lui suffisait amplement.

Soudain, avec une phrase à laquelle la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas, Drago rompit le silence :

- Si tu pouvais accoucher un 5 juin, ce serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu pourras me faire.

Maena redressa la tête et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Accoucher ? répéta-t-elle. T'envisages vraiment d'avoir des enfants avec moi ?

- Pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Maena. Pour le moment, j'envisage déjà de faire accepter à Harry, Ron, ma mère et Remus le fait que je sorte avec toi.

- J'ai pas dit non plus qu'on devait avoir un enfant tout de suite, sourit Drago.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu envisages vraiment de faire ta vie avec moi ? Et si notre couple ne tenait pas ?

- Dans ce cas, je me serai trompé, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je peux te dire que c'est la première fois que j'envisage ce genre de choses. Tu es la seule qui me fasse avoir ces idées.

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant et remit sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Soudain, une idée traversa la tête de la jeune fille et son sourire s'effaça.

- Ton père ne voudra jamais… dit-elle. Pour lui, c'est avec Parkinson que tu dois te marier… Pour perpétuer la lignée de "Sang-Pur"…

- Alors, déjà, mon père, le jour où je me marierai, s'il n'est pas mort ou à Azkaban, il ne sera pas invité. Et puis, je choisis encore avec qui je vais passer le reste de mes jours ! C'est _ma_ vie, pas la sienne !

- Il risque pas de te renier ? demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- Je crois pas, non. Disons que je suis son seul descendant et il préfèrerait me laisser me marier avec une Sang-de-Bourbe si je le désire que de laisser la famille Malefoy s'éteindre !

- Si tu pouvais éviter de dire "Sang-de-Bourbe", j'apprécierai, dit Maena avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules mais il resta silencieux. Puis, tout à coup, Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos, emportant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ce genre de choses, lui dit-elle.

- Non, sinon, c'est plus drôle…

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur les étoiles. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi toute la nuit.

°o0o°

Mentha était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil dans la salle des professeurs. C'était après le déjeuner. Elle devait encore donné l'examen pratique aux élèves de quatrième année, ce pourquoi elle avait préféré ne pas retourner dans ses appartements. Elle avait encore une demi-heure devant elle avant de devoir se rendre dans sa salle de cours. En attendant, elle lisait un livre qui requérait toute sa concentration. De là où Severus était, c'est-à-dire assis dans un fauteuil en face de celui de la jeune femme, il lut le titre : _Tout savoir de la Duplication : toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posées sans jamais oser le demander_, de Janus Duos. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle lisait alors qu'elle était l'une des rares sorcières à réussir cet acte de magie.

Comme il s'y attendait, Aldwin, avec toujours en tête l'idée de s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme, lui demanda :

- Que lisez-vous d'intéressant, Mentha ?

Elle lui dit le titre du livre sans en soulever les yeux. Elle semblait très prise par ce qu'elle lisait.

- Pourquoi lisez-vous ce livre ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais que, étant donné que vous savez vous dupliquer, vous saviez tout de la Duplication…

- Il se trouve que je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est derniers temps, répondit Mentha d'une voix lasse. Je me renseigne juste un peu. Je me demande s'il est prudent de se dupliquer dans mon état…

- Vous êtes malade ? s'inquiéta Aldwin. Vous devriez aller voir madame Pomfresh.

- Pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que j'ai… répondit Mentha en tournant une page de son livre.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans son explication, le professeur des Runes anciennes n'insista pas.

- Dites, Mentha, je peux vous poser une question ? Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment…

- Je vous en prie, Aldwin, soupira Mentha.

Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté son livre des yeux.

- Vous pourrez vous dupliquer lorsque vous serez enceinte ?

Mentha fronça les sourcils mais ne détacha pas son regard de son ouvrage.

- Je ne sais pas… dit Mentha en évitant de préciser que c'était justement cela qu'elle cherchait dans son livre.

- Oui, poursuivit Aldwin. Imaginez que vous êtes enceinte. Et imaginez que vous vous dupliquez le jour de la naissance. Vous auriez alors deux enfants identiques…

Elle releva la tête et regarda son collègue qui était assis à la table de la salle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé de faire ce genre de choses. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai me dupliquer… Ce serait peut-être dangereux pour le bébé…

- On ne vous l'a pas enseigné ? demanda narquoisement Severus qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début.

- Disons que je l'ai sûrement su, répondit la jeune femme en replongeant dans son livre. Mais j'ai appris à me dupliquer à quinze ans et, à cet âge, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ma future descendance…

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, ses yeux volant d'un côté de la page à l'autre. La voyant ainsi concentrée, les autres professeurs présents n'osèrent pas l'interrompre. Dans un geste automatique, elle porta une main à son visage et s'effleura la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle enroula une de ses longues mèches châtain autour de son doigt. Severus regardait ces gestes avec une sorte de fascination. Il rêvait de pouvoir, lui, effleurer ses lèvres ou enrouler ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Mais, il le savait, il n'en aurait jamais le droit… Il s'était lui-même condamné à ne pas en avoir le droit.

Soudain, sentant un regard sur elle, Mentha releva la tête et croise le regard noir et profond de Severus. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade et elle détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle posa son coude sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts effleurant à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, ne se doutant pas ce qu'elle provoquait comme réaction chez le maître des potions. Elle venait de lire le paragraphe qui l'intéressait. Elle pouvait bien se dupliquer en étant enceinte mais pas trop souvent. Et il était déconseillé de se dupliquer après cinq mois de grossesse, pouvant provoquer des handicaps chez le bébé. Mais, apparemment, se dupliquer en étant enceinte ne provoquait pas de fausses couches, ce qu'elle craignait beaucoup.

- Ça va, Mentha ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, Aldwin, répondit la jeune femme en se forçant à lui sourire.

Elle referma son livre, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et se leva de son fauteuil… mais elle fit trop vite. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle se rassit très vite.

- Ça va ? demanda Aldwin.

Elle releva le visage et vit les visages de ses deux collègues passablement inquiets. Même Severus…

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas… Je me suis levée trop vite, c'est tout… C'est rien qu'une petite chute de tension. Ça m'arrive de temps à autre…

Et elle se leva à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois.

- Bon après-midi, leur dit-elle en sortant de la salle, le livre sous le bras.

Severus la regarda sortir sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle était bizarre ces derniers temps. Elle semblait malade, même si elle assurait qu'elle allait bien. Même la petite Grace le disait. Elle disait que sa marraine était malade mais la marraine en question démentait les paroles de sa filleule en assurant que tout allait bien. Elle avait même précisé qu'elle était allée voir madame Pomfresh et que celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien. L'infirmière se retrouva contrainte de le répéter au moins cinq fois. Une fois à Runick (qui, décidemment, s'intéressait trop à la jeune femme), une fois à McGonagall qui se sentait comme prise d'un instinct maternelle, une autre fois à la petite Grace qui s'inquiétait vraiment, une autre fois encore à Hagrid qui était d'un naturel inquiet et une dernière fois à Runick qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien.

« Bizarre… » pensa le maître des potions en se levant pour se rendre dans les cachots où les troisième année allaient répondre à son examen écrit.

°o0o°

- Pff ! fit Ron en sortant du local où venait d'avoir lieu l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je dois dire que je suis fier de moi, pour celui-là. Sithya m'a félicité !

- Et au moins, il n'y a pas eu d'accident, aujourd'hui, dit Maena en souriant.

On entendit alors une explosion venait de derrière la porte et un Serdaigle sortit de la classe, la peau noir et les habits fumants.

- Mauvaise manip, expliqua-t-il en toussant de la fumée.

- Tu disais ? fit Harry.

- Rien du tout, dit Maena en suivant le Serdaigle du regard.

- Bon, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'un examen, jubila Hermione.

- Moi, j'appellerai pas ça un examen, mais une exécution, vu qu'il s'agit de potions, soupira Ron.

Maena sourit en entendant ça.

- Pourtant, tu connais à chaque fois que je te fais réciter, dit-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu oublies tout d'ici demain ! D'ailleurs, on va passer la soirée à tout revoir de A à Z !

Les garçons soupirèrent de concert, provoquant des rires moqueurs de la part des jeunes filles.

- Ne fais jamais prof, lui dit Ron. T'es pire que Rogue dans le genre prof tyrannique !

- Je dois prendre ça comment ? interrogea la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et puis, il faut que vous réussissiez potions si vous voulez devenir Aurors, dit Hermione. Et je trouve que Maena donne très bien ses cours de rattrapage !

- Merci, Hermione ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Oui, tu dis ça parce que toi, tu n'es pas obligée de les suivre, ces cours, dit Harry.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, utilisez le système DVTS ! dit Maena d'un ton pincé.

- DVTS ? répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui. Comme dans "Débrouillez-vous tous seuls" !

Hermione éclata franchement de rire tandis que les garçons en restèrent bouche bée.

- On disait ça pour rire, tu le sais quand même ? fit Ron.

- Oui, on a besoin de toi, ma belle ! ajouta Harry.

- C'est pas avec tes compliments que tu vas réussir à m'amadouer, dit Maena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? demanda Ron. Il faut que tu me fasses réciter les douze propriétés de l'achillée !

- Alors, déjà, il y en a pas douze, mais quatorze. Et puis, il faudra m'appeler "belle maîtresse Maena que l'on aime" !

Elle avait ça le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Euh… T'es sérieuse, là ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour vous faire pardonner de m'avoir appelé "prof tyrannique" !

- On pourrait pas plutôt porter tes livres l'année prochaine ? proposa Harry.

- Hmm… C'est pas mal, c'est vrai… Et je veux aussi une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron !

Ils soupirèrent de nouveau tandis que Maena souriait à pleines dents.

- Je plaisantais ! dit-elle en voyant leurs mines défaites. C'est fou tout ce que vous pouvez croire, comme bêtises ! Comme si j'allais vous obliger à porter mes livres ou à m'acheter des chocolats !

- T'inquiète, si jamais je réussis à avoir O en potions, c'est pas une, mais cinq boîtes de Fondants que tu recevras, dit Harry.

Maena secoua la tête et, une fois arrivés à la salle commune, ils se mirent dans un coin. Maena n'avait pas besoin de revoir, vu qu'elle connaissait le sujet en long, en large et en travers. Hermione, elle, relisait ses notes en écoutant d'une oreille les informations de Maena. Harry et Ron, eux, posaient pas mal de questions et buvaient les paroles de leur amie comme si ce qu'elle disait était la vérité qui régissait le monde. Elle resta jusque tard dans la soirée pour être sûre que ses amis aient tout retenu de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Elle dut même ignorer son médaillon qui chauffait contre sa peau alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de parler à Drago. Une fois que ses amis furent capables de réciter les propriétés du Dictame et les effets de l'essence de Murlap, Maena décréta qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se coucher pour être en forme pour leur dernier examen. Ils étaient les derniers dans la salle. Ginny les avait quittés de bonne heure pour être elle aussi en forme pour le lendemain où elle passait elle aussi son dernier examen, à savoir métamorphose.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Maena et Hermione firent le moins de bruit possible. Hermione prit sa douche d'abord, puis, ce fut le tour de Maena. Une fois lavée et habillée de son pyjama, Maena insonorisa la pièce et prit son médaillon qui était redevenu froid. Elle l'ouvrit et vit le petit miroir à l'intérieur :

- Drago ? appela-t-elle doucement. Drago ?

Une seconde plus tard, le visage de Drago apparut dans le miroir. Apparemment, il avait aussi prit la salle de bain comme cachette.

- Ah ! dit-il. Enfin !

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure… J'étais en train de réviser…

- Réviser ? répéta Drago. T'as vraiment besoin de réviser potions ? C'est étonnant…

- En fait, je faisais réviser Ron et Harry.

- Hmm… Je me disais, aussi. Sinon, comment se sont passés tes examens jusque maintenant ?

- Je pense que ça a été. J'ai un doute pour l'arithmancie. Et en métamorphose, et ben… je pense que mon chat était trop grand…

- Grand comment ?

- Ça te va si je te dis qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un tigre s'il avait été roux ?

- Ah oui… je vois…

- Et toi, tes examens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va, je pense. Un petit souci en botanique, mais rien de grave.

- C'est quoi, ta définition de "rien de grave" ?

- J'ai mis le feu à la plante que j'étais sensé nourrir…

Maena fit la grimace.

- C'est Chourave qui ne devait pas être contente…

Il haussa les épaules. Il semblait un peu fatigué.

- Je suis content qu'on ait plus qu'un examen, dit-il.

- Moi aussi ! répondit Maena. C'est horrible comme c'est stressant, cette période de l'année !

Il hocha la tête avec conviction, tout à fait d'accord avec la jeune fille.

- Dis, tu crois qu'avant le petit-déjeuner, tu saurais me rejoindre dans le couloir du troisième étage, dans l'aile est du château ? demanda le jeune homme.

Maena fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? Je ne te manque pas ? demanda Drago avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais on risque de nous voir, non ?

- Non. Ce couloir est étroit et assez sombre. Personne ne l'utilise, pour ainsi dire.

- Hmm…

- Allez ! fit le Serpentard. Ce sera juste pour quelques minutes, pas plus. Je meurs d'envie de te revoir !

- D'accord ! Je vais essayer de fausser compagnie aux autres. Mais on ne pourra pas rester des heures…

- Je sais, soupira Drago. Et c'est bien dommage ! ajouta-t-il. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je vois que tu es fatiguée.

- Toi aussi, tu as l'air crevé, remarqua Maena.

- Les examens, ma chère, les examens…

Maena sourit et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Il fit comme s'il l'attrapait et le mettait sur sa joue.

- J'ai hâte d'en recevoir un vrai, demain… dit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, dit-il.

Et elle referma le médaillon après quelques secondes à ne rien dire. Puis, elle leva le sortilège et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit car Lavande et Parvati dormaient déjà, à en juger par leurs respirations régulières. Hermione, elle, était assise sur son lit avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Alors ? murmura-t-elle. Tu parlais encore avec ton chéri ?

Maena soupira. Des fois, elle regrettait d'avoir avoué à Hermione et Ginny la nature exacte de son médaillon. Elle l'avait fait au début des examens et, depuis, ses amies n'arrêtait pas de la charrier avec ça. Heureusement qu'elles ne le faisaient pas devant les garçons, sans quoi, ils se seraient posé des questions.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, trouvant inutile d'essayer de nier.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, répondit Maena en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. En fait… il aimerait me voir demain…

- Pour fêter la fin des examens ? fit Hermione en souriant.

- En fait, il aimerait me voir avant le petit-déjeuner.

- Oh…

- Oui, oh… fit Maena. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour échapper à la surveillance de Ron et Harry le temps que je m'éclipse pour le rejoindre…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle cherchait une solution pour son amie. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as oublié une plume ! Tu fais mine d'aller la chercher et tu vas le rejoindre. Ensuite, tu reviens comme si de rien n'était.

- Et si Harry demande à quelqu'un dans la Tour si on m'a vu ?

- Tu diras que tu cherchais encore en y allant et, qu'arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tu as retrouvé ta plume, dans le fond de ton sac !

Maena réfléchit au plan de sa meilleure amie et pesa le pour et le contre. L'histoire de la plume oubliée qui en fait n'est pas oubliée se tenait. Et ainsi, elle pourrait aller rejoindre Drago.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Hermione, tu sais que tu es un génie !

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, répondit Hermione. On m'appelle aussi, quelquefois, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

- Ceux-là sont de parfaits imbéciles qui n'ont pas les yeux en face des trous, si tu veux tout savoir !

Hermione sourit. Puis, d'un commun accord, elles se glissèrent dans leur lit et s'endormirent rapidement. Elles étaient heureuses que ce soit leur dernier examen. Elles pourraient ainsi profiter de la fin du mois de juin en toute tranquillité.

°o0o°

Le lendemain matin, en faisant son sac pour le dernier examen, Maena fit bien attention de ne _pas_ oublier sa plume pour ne pas devoir réellement revenir la chercher. Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, elle fit semblant de rien. Puis, faisant celle qui était prise d'un doute, elle fouilla dans son sac.

- Nom d'un chaudron troué ! fit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai oublié ma plume ! J'y crois pas ! Allez déjeuner, je vous rejoins dès que j'aurais été cherché ma plume !

- Ok, fit Harry. Mais grouille-toi, sinon, tu n'auras plus rien à manger !

- Gardez-moi un toast ou deux ! dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

- Un toast ou deux ? répéta Ron en reprenant la route vers la Grande Salle. Il lui faudrait plutôt une quinzaine de toasts, oui ! On dirait que plus la période est stressant, plus elle mange !

De son côté, Maena ne se dirigea pas vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais vers l'aile est du château, au troisième étage. Elle sourit en y retrouvant Drago appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! soupira-t-il en la recueillant alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai manqué, pas vrai ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Enormément ! avoua-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres de façon passionnée.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient un spectateur indésirable…


	78. La révélation de la vipère

Et voici le dernier chapitre… pour cette fois-ci, car c'est loin d'être fini ^^

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !

Bisouilles !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 76 : La révélation de la vipère

Maena étalait une généreuse couche de confiture à la fraise sur son toast tout en écoutant Harry et Ron réciter leurs potions. Elle croqua dans son toast et dut lécher la confiture qu'elle s'était mis sur la lèvre supérieure. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses cinq toasts à la confiture, elle but son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite.

- … dans l'estomac des chèvres et c'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons… récita Ron avec un froncement des sourcils.

- Exact, dit Maena. Harry, quels sont les effets du pus de Bubobulb ?

- Euh… S'il n'est pas dilué, il a des effets bizarres quand il entre en contact avec la peau. Sinon, c'est un excellent remède contre l'acné.

- Bien ! Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, dit Maena avec un sourire ravi. Et n'oubliez pas que pour la potion de Régénération sanguine, il faut attendre trois minutes avant de mettre cinq gouttes de jus de souche de Snargalouf.

- Ah oui, tiens ! J'avais déjà oublié ! fit Ron.

- Et bien, comme ça, tu ne l'oublieras pas, dit Hermione en souriant à son petit ami.

- Bon, dit Harry. On ferait bien d'y aller…

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que la cloche sonna, provoquant un soupir général de la part des élèves.

Les sixièmes années se dirigèrent vers les cachots où auraient lieu la partie pratique. Arrivés là, tous les élèves (à part les Serpentard et Maena) commencèrent à se ronger les ongles en signe de nervosité. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas très rassurés, même s'ils avaient revu leur cours de potions du début jusqu'à la fin avec une future potionniste.

- Et si j'oubliais tout… se lamenta Ron.

- Mais non, Ron, rassura Hermione en lui embrassant la joue. Maena t'a fait tout réciter ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu aies pu tout oublier !

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Maena. Mais si jamais c'est le cas, on passera du temps pendant les vacances pour que tu aies un rattrapage.

- C'est autorisé ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Si tu es vraiment motivé, tu peux, pendant la dernière semaine de vacances, venir ici pour passer les examens que tu as ratés. C'est surtout autorisé pour les sixième et les septième…

- Hey ! Vous tous ! interpela une voix désagréable.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent pour voir Pansy qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de la population.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir ? se lamenta Harry tout haut.

- Sûrement une bêtise aussi grosse qu'elle, dit Maena d'un ton méprisant.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde l'écoutait, Parkinson se racla la gorge et reprit :

- Vous ne devinerez _jamais_ ce que j'ai vu ! dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- Je vais tenter ma chance, dit Ron. Une poule sur un mur ? Ou alors, tu as vu ton reflet dans un miroir et tu t'es rendu compte à quel point tu ressembles à un pékinois ?

Les Gryffondor ricanèrent tandis que la jeune fille fusillait le rouquin du regard.

- Non. Il se trouve que j'ai vu ta chère amie Black en train d'embrasser…

Elle laissa un silence pour le suspense tandis que Maena se raidissait à vue d'œil.

- … Malefoy ! termina-t-elle.

- Ouais… ironisa Ron avec un sourire en coin. Ça, c'était ma troisième hypothèse…

- Comme si une telle aberration était possible, ajouta Harry.

- Black et Malefoy ? Impossible ! affirma Seamus.

Maena le fusilla du regard, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille reporta ensuite son attention sur la Serpentard.

- C'est pourtant ce que je j'ai vu. Deux fois, d'ailleurs. L'autre fois, ils étaient seuls dans une salle de classe vide. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu faire…

- N'importe quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Malefoy se diriger vers Parkinson qui était au centre de l'attention.

- Tiens, fit Parkinson d'une voix mielleuse. Voici le deuxième protagoniste…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? demanda le Serpentard en la fusillant du regard.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Figure-toi que je racontais une histoire assez intéressante…

- Ouais, donc ça veut dire que tu racontais encore quelque chose dont tout le monde s'en fout… ironisa Malefoy.

- Je pense pourtant que ça va te plaire… Ce matin, je t'ai suivi. Et je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser Black…

Maena le vit faire un effort pour ne pas changer d'expression et garder sur son visage un air indéchiffrable. Néanmoins, elle le vit pâlir un peu…

- T'as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? demanda alors Hermione, la voix glaciale.

Parkinson détacha son attention du jeune homme pour regarder l'érudite de Gryffondor avec une expression qui frôlait le dégoût.

- Tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui prend la défense de son amie… Comme c'est touchant… commenta Parkinson.

- Retire ce que tu as dit ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Maena d'une même voix pendant qu'Harry serrait les poings.

- Et si c'est une preuve que tu veux, Granger, j'en ai une… Ou plutôt, une centaine !

Et elle pointa sa baguette vers le haut. Il y eut une petite détonation et des centaines de papiers voletèrent un peu partout. Maena en attrapa un au vol et vit que ce n'était pas dans papiers. En pâlissant, elle vit que c'était des photos la représentant elle, en train d'embrasser Drago. C'est la scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin, avant le petit déjeuner… On les voyait clairement tous les deux, pas de place au doute. On voyait Drago qui collait Maena au mur pendant que celle-ci passait ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Maena… fit Ron, horrifié.

Maena, retenant la fureur qui montait en elle et qui la poussait à commettre un meurtre devant tous les élèves de sixième année, releva les yeux de la photo et regarda son ami. Il la regardait avec effarement. Elle vit que c'était le cas pour tous les Gryffondor, à part Hermione. Et les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en reste. Seul Alphonse ne semblait pas surpris. Et du côté des Serpentard, c'était le dégoût que l'on pouvait voir sur leurs visages.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda Harry, furieux.

- Une photo, répliqua Maena.

- Ouais, merci, j'avais vu… Mais je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est une photo montée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, y a pas d'autres explications, ajouta Ron.

- Oh, non ! dit Parkinson. Ces photos sont tout ce qu'il y a d'originales, je n'ai rien touché. En fait, reprit-elle, je les ai vus il y a deux semaines dans une classe vide. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago…

- La ferme, Pansy ! siffla Drago, sur les nerfs, le poing refermé sur une photo.

- Et puis, j'ai suivi Drago, emportant toujours mon appareil. Et ce matin, bingo !

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Oh, Drago est contrarié… ricana Pansy.

- Maena, c'est pas possible, dit Seamus.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas possible, renchérit Harry.

- N'est-ce pas Maena ? demanda Ron.

- Hein, Maena. Ce n'est pas une photo originale… ajouta Harry.

- Et bien si ! fit Maena la voix dure. Cette photo est originale et date de ce matin, si tu veux tout savoir !

Silence de plomb sur l'assemblée. Maena regardait Harry dans les yeux. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient particulièrement brillants tandis qu'Harry en resta bouche bée.

- C'est pas possible… dit-il en regardant alternativement la photo et son amie.

Ce fut alors un brouhaha de murmures dans le couloir. Maena reporta son attention Drago et vit sur son visage une expression d'excuse. Puis, elle regarda Parkinson. Celle-ci arborait une mine heureuse.

- T'es satisfaite ? demanda Maena d'une voix glaciale. Tu viens juste d'avancer de quelques jours ce que nous allions annoncer…

Pansy perdit son sourire.

- Quoi ?! fit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, reprit Drago d'une voix métallique. Je sais pourquoi t'as fait ça. Tu t'es dit que j'aurais honte et que je romprai. Pas de bol, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle ! affirma Pansy. C'est un Gryffondor, je te signale !

- Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?! fit Drago.

Pansy pinça fortement les lèvres et répliqua :

- De toute façon, elle sera comme toutes les autres ! Une fois que tu l'auras eu dans ton lit, tu la jetteras comme une vieille chaussette !

Drago blêmit d'un coup et serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Au moment où il allait répliquer, la voix glaciale de Rogue se fit entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ? Et qui s'est amusé à recouvrir le sol des cachots de papiers inutiles ?

Il s'approcha. Puis, il s'arrêta, ramassa l'un des papiers inutiles et l'observa. Maena aurait voulu disparaître quand elle vit le regard du maître des potions se poser sur elle puis sur Drago.

- Intéressant… dit-il avec un rictus que Maena lui aurait bien fait ravaler. Néanmoins, Miss Black, je vous serai gré de ne pas laisser traîner vos photos souvenirs n'importe où.

- Je les brûle maintenant, si vous voulez, répondit Maena.

- Pas la peine, répondit Rogue. _Evanesco !_

Toutes les photos sur le sol disparurent, mais pas celles que les élèves tenaient en main. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et les élèves y entrèrent en silence. Tout en prenant place devant son chaudron, Maena imagina les pires tortures qu'elle pourrait faire à Parkinson dès qu'elle aurait un moment de libre. Elle écouta d'une oreille les instructions de Rogue et prépara sa potion sans s'en rendre compte. Ses gestes étaient automatiques et précis. Tout en hachant ses racines de mandragore, elle s'imagine trancher la tête de Parkinson. Puis, quand elle remua le contenu de son chaudron, elle imagina la Serpentard ébouillantée vivante. Et ainsi de suite, suivant ses actions.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves sortaient de la salle et se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune respective en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, deux heures plus tard. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient que d'une chose : l'idylle entre la gentille Maena et le méchant Serpentard. Info ou intox ?

Maena n'attendit pas qu'on lui pose la question et courut jusqu'à la salle commune pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa un pli de son drap. Hermione la rejoignit très vite, essoufflée.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… répondit Maena, fixant toujours le pli.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment, dit Hermione, la voix aigue.

Maena releva la tête et vit que son amie avait l'air bouleversée.

- Pourquoi tu es désolée ? demanda Maena.

- C'est de ma faute, expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit, en face de Maena. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Parkinson si elle avait une preuve…

Maena eut un sourire dérisoire.

- C'est pas de ta faute. Dès le début, elle avait projeté d'utiliser cette maudite photo, cette garce… Je vais la tuer dès que j'aurais l'occasion, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, je ferai passer ça pour un accident…

Cette phrase eut l'effet qu'elle espérait puisqu'Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda l'érudite.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il va falloir que je parle à Drago…

Elle fut interrompue par Lavande et Parvati qui entrèrent dans le dortoir. Elles parlaient avec animations mais se turent quand elles virent Maena. Lavande pouffa derrière sa main et Maena sut alors de quoi les deux jeunes filles parlaient avant de l'apercevoir.

- Dis donc, dit Lavande de sa voix aigue. Tu en as de la chance ! Drago Malefoy, rien que ça !

Maena eut un sourire crispé mais ne répondit rien.

- Comment as-tu fait pour le séduire ? continua la Gryffondor. Vous allez rester longtemps ensemble ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Seamus ne te suffit pas ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche et dure. Lavande perdit son sourire. Excédée, Maena se leva de son lit, jeta un regard désolé à son amie et sortit du dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Elle descendit les escaliers et, ignorant les murmures et chuchotements sur son passage, se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Mais son chemin fut bloqué par un Harry horriblement en colère qui la toisait de ses yeux verts étincelants.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelque part ! répliqua Maena.

Non loin de là se tenaient Ron et Ginny qui n'osaient pas intervenir. Ron était du même avis qu'Harry concernant la relation de Maena avec le Serpentard tandis que Ginny était du côté de la jeune fille.

- Pas question !

- T'es pas mon père ! répliqua Maena d'une voix froide. Alors bouge-toi de là !

- Je suis pas ton père mais je suis ton ami.

- Ce qui ne te donne pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'écria Maena. Et si j'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air pour ne pas subir vos médisances, alors je le ferai, que ça te plaise ou non !

- J'aimerais juste que tu répondes à quelques petites questions, si t'es pas contre, dit Harry sans bouger d'un millimètre de devant le portrait.

- Oui. Non. Peut-être. C'est une longue histoire. Cyprien Youdle. 1709. Gwenog Jones… (*)

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment s'appelle la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead et tu le sais très bien ! coupa Harry.

- Oh, tu le savais déjà ? feignit de s'étonna Maena alors que son visage restait impassible. Aucune importance, en fait. Laisse-moi passer, Harry.

- Non !

- Harry, reprit Maena. Laisse-moi passer !

- Je t'ai dit non !

Maena sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami. Aussitôt, il glissa sur le côté comme s'il était monté sur des roulettes. Il fut surprit car la jeune fille n'avait pas prononcé de formules. Celle-ci sortit alors de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs en ignorant les regards que lui lançaient les élèves qu'elle croisait. À croire que son histoire avec Drago avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard !

« Ça va entrer dans le Livre des records ! » pensa la jeune fille avec sarcasme.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Marcher la détendait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir Parkinson sous la main à l'instant même pour la torturer de mille façons !

- Maena ! cria une voix derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle le reconnaissant, elle se sentit enfin calmée et courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la serra tendrement contre lui en lui embrassant le front. Elle se serra contre lui pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien là, à la serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh, Drago !

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je t'ai vu passer et j'ai cru que tu allais commettre un meurtre…

- Si j'avais rencontré Parkinson à ta place, c'est ce qui se serait passé !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit qu'il avait l'air désolé.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire ainsi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais… Et maintenant, Harry veut me faire passer un interrogatoire…

- S'il t'ennuie, je lui ferai passer l'envie de te poser la moindre question ! promit Drago.

Elle secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu lui feras accepter notre couple… dit-elle. Quand j'aurais les nerfs un peu moins en pelote, j'irai m'expliquer avec lui et Ron. Mais toi, fais attention ! Ils rêvent de te faire la peau et je ne plaisante pas.

- Toi aussi, fait attention, répliqua Drago. Les filles de ma maison sont horriblement jalouses et sournoises. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Comme je voudrais que cette photo n'ait jamais existé, dit Maena. Je sais qu'Hermione et Ginny œuvraient auprès de Ron et Harry… Maintenant, ils m'en veulent !

- Ils doivent voir ça comme une trahison… suggéra Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Une trahison ! N'importe quoi ! Je ne sors pas avec Voldemort, à ce que je sache !

- Je crois que, dans leur estime, je ne vaux pas mieux… dit Drago. Après tout, je suis le fils d'un Mangemort. Un Mangemort qui vient de s'évader, qui plus est…

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas comme eux ! Je le sais ! Et je leur ouvrirai les yeux, je te le promets !

- Tu veux que je te dise très franchement ? Ce qu'ils pensent de moi, je m'en fous complètement…

- Drago… soupira Maena.

- Pour moi, le plus important, continua le jeune homme, c'est ce que toi, tu penses. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas ! Je t'aime ! Je sais qui tu es… J'ai parfois l'orgueil de penser que je peux voir à travers le masque que tu portes… Celui dont tu m'as parlé dans la cabane de Hagrid…

Il sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ils entendirent alors une expression de surprise. Se séparant, ils virent, dans le couloir dans lequel ils étaient, un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année qui les regardait avec de grands yeux. Poussant un juron entre ses dents tandis que la jeune fille rougissait, Drago lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un autre couloir, désert.

- Cette fois-ci, si quelqu'un nous surprend, et bien qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir que moi !

Sur ce, il attira la jeune fille contre lui et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Surprise, la jeune fille répondit néanmoins à ses baisers en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. Un peu plus tard, quand ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air, il la regarda. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient assombris par le plaisir. Il regarda ses lèvres gonflées et rouges.

- Au moins, dit-il dans un soupir rauque, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, vu qu'ils sont tous au courant.

Il sourit et mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille en continuant :

- Et ceux qui ne le sont pas encore, le seront après le déjeuner…

- Oui… soupira la jeune fille. Au moins, je pourrais te parler sans que cela choque…

Drago lui répondit par un rire.

- Je crois que ça choquera d'autant plus, maintenant qu'ils savent que la gentille Maena a réussi à séduire le méchant Malefoy. Ils doivent s'imaginer que tu as été très persuasive…

Maena rougit.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent ça de moi… ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Il redressa la tête et vit la rougeur sur ses joues. Il avait une expression sérieuse.

- Oh oui, je le crois sérieusement, dit-il. Aussi, j'ai un peu peur des remarques qu'on risque de te faire.

- T'inquiète, dit Maena en reprenant courage. Le sortilège de Mutisme, il existe toujours…

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! dit Drago. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on te fasse des propos désobligeants…

Maena, émue par l'aveu de Drago, sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Serpentard.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Pas même mes amis…

Et sur ses tendres promesses, ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et encore…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*) Cyprien Youdle (1312-1357) : C'est le seul arbitre de Quidditch ayant trouvé la mort durant un match. Le lanceur du sortilège ne fut jamais pris mais, d'après les rumeurs, il aurait fait partie du public (cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres)

L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des Sorciers en 1709.


	79. La racune d'Harry

Ben voilà, je suis de retour après un mois d'absence. J'en suis désolée…

Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et une petit déprime passagère (j'ai pas totalement réussi mon stage d'essai et ça me faisait peur pour le stage réel qui ne va pas tarder à arriver…) et je me suis longtemps remise en question et, dans ces conditions, j'avais pas l'envie ni le courage de publier… Sorry. Ça, c'était il y a deux semaines. Pour les deux semaines qui ont suivis, c'est de ma faute car, même si je dois maintenant préparer mon stage, j'avais du temps libre mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de publier. Et quand je travaillais, j'étais tellement à fond dans ce que je faisais que le reste du monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, j'l'aurais même pas remarqué… Comme je recommence mon année à cause des stages, je dois tout donner pour réussir cette année-ci. Donc, excusez-moi du retard… Vous me pardonnez ?

En même temps, si vous dites « non », vous aurez pas la suite :p (comme elle fait du chantage !!!) même pas vrai, d'abord !

Nan, mais je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui n'attendaient que la suite, et je m'excuse auprès de toutes ces personnes (tu sais, c'est pas français de dire « je m'excuse », il faut dire « excusez-moi »…) auto-cassage, c'est pas grave, je suis bien entamée par toutes ce travail de préparation de stage, on dirait (lol).

T'inquiète, Marmotte33113, zavez pas été méchantes :p

Je dis déjà merci à ceux et celles qui liront même après tout ce temps… lol

Sur ce, je vous dis quand même bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Si j'ai le temps, je remettrai un chapitre ce soir, j'ai pas le temps maintenant, je dois aller en cours. Bisouilles et bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 77 : La rancune d'Harry

Maena et Drago se résolurent à aller dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner, leurs estomacs criant famine. Quand ils entrèrent, un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Maena se dirigea vers ses amis sans adresser un regard à quiconque tandis que Drago allait s'asseoir auprès de Zabini et de Sally-Anne, les seuls Serpentard qui lui adressaient encore la parole.

Quand la jeune fille s'assit, elle remplit son assiette en ignorant le regard hostile que lui lança Harry. Ron, lui semblait partagé et Maena devina qu'Hermione avait dû se montrer persuasive en ce qui concernait Drago. Maena mangea sans un mot. Elle détestait cette situation, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, ayant trop peur de se disputer avec ses amis, ce qu'elle ne cherchait en aucun cas.

Soudain, elle entendit une petite exclamation de douleur et releva la tête vers Harry. Celui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Harry ? demanda Ginny. Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, il se pencha et murmura à l'intention de ses amis seuls :

- Ma cicatrice…

Maena vit avec surprise l'expression de Ron, Hermione et Ginny passer de l'inquiétude à la crainte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta cicatrice ? demanda Maena, oubliant momentanément son différend avec son ami.

- Elle me fait mal ! rétorqua Harry de façon sèche.

- Ça, je l'avais deviné, figure-toi ! Et alors ? Pourquoi vous avez peur ? demanda-t-elle aux trois autres.

Harry soupira, massa une minute sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et regarda son amie.

- Je suis comme "relié" à Voldemort par cette cicatrice. L'année passée, je pouvais ressentir ses émotions fortes. Et cette nuit, j'ai ressenti… enfin, _il_ a ressenti une grande joie et depuis ce matin, j'ai mal…

- Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ? demanda craintivement Ron.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit le Survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Ou alors, c'est déjà fait. La question est de savoir ce que c'est…

- Peut-être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de t'atteindre… suggéra Maena, préoccupée. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas rentrer à Poudlard…

- Ça, j'en sais rien, dit Harry d'un ton froid. Tu pourrais peut-être demandé à ton futur Mangemort de petit-ami ?! Lui sait sûrement quelque chose !

- Drago ne deviendra pas comme son père ! répliqua Maena d'une voix dure.

- C'est ce qu'il dit !

- C'est ce que je sais ! Nom d'un chaudron, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

- Ce qui me prend ? répéta Harry. Il me prend que tu sors avec un Serpentard ! Et c'est pas vraiment ça le pire, c'est qu'il s'agit de Malefoy ! Tu vas faire quoi une fois qu'il t'aura abandonné comme une vieille chaussette après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ?!

- Harry, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train de me prendre pour une conne… Car si tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille à sauter à pieds joints dans le lit d'un garçon qui me dit qu'il m'aime, tu te fous la baguette dans l'œil !

- Ouais, comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà fait ! ironisa Harry.

Maena en rougit d'indignation.

- Et bien non ! On ne se voyait pas souvent, tu vois. À moins de faire ça à la sauvette dans une salle de classe vide, je…

- Ben, c'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé le jour de son anniversaire quand Parkinson vous a surpris dans une salle de classe justement vide…

- Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose de moi ! rugit Maena en s'attirant les regards des autres Gryffondor. Que les autres le pensent m'est déjà insupportable, mais que toi, celui que je considère –ou devrais-je dire considérais ?- comme mon meilleur ami, voire un frère, pense ça, ça me révolte ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Furieuse, Maena se leva et lâcha d'une voix dure qu'elle allait chercher son sac dans son dortoir et sortit de la salle commune. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut de courte durée car toutes les conversations reprirent. Drago, lui, devinant que la jeune fille voulait être un peu seule, ne la suivit pas mais foudroya Harry du regard. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et ils se promirent de faire payer l'autre de ce qu'il venait de se passer…

°o0o°

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe, dit Mentha, assise à la table des professeurs, en voyant la jeune Maena Black sortir de la Grande Salle, furieuse.

- Vous n'êtes réellement pas au courant ? demanda narquoisement Rogue.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle put.

- Si je pose la question, c'est que j'en ignore la réponse.

Il eut un rictus et lui tendit une photo. La jeune femme la prit en faisant bien attention de ne pas frôler la peau de son collègue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le couple qui y était représenté.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais…

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Severus. Cette photo a fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures depuis ce matin.

- Et à qui devons-nous cette œuvre d'art ? demanda ironiquement la jeune femme en lui rendant la photo. Car cela m'étonnerait que Miss Black ou Mr Malefoy ait distribué cela à tous les coins du château…

- Miss Parkinson, répondit Severus.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant son hypothèse juste. Elle était sûre qu'un élève de Serpentard était derrière tout ça et Severus venait de lui donner raison.

- Tiens donc…

Puis, Grace demanda son attention. La jeune femme oublia le maître des potions, posa ses yeux sur sa filleule et son visage s'éclaira d'un franc sourire. Un sourire comme Severus avait rarement l'occasion d'en voir depuis… Enfin, des sourires qu'elle ne donnait plus qu'à sa filleule.

Une fois qu'elle se fut occupée de Grace, Mentha reporta son attention sur son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil discret au deuxième protagoniste de cette affaire qui semblait occupé à remettre l'un de ses camarades à sa place en le tenant par le col de sa chemise et en le secouant comme un saule cogneur.

- Leur couple ne durera pas, commenta soudainement Severus.

Mentha, surprise, se tourna vers lui. Il regardait son jeune protégé lui aussi.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il eut un sourire qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de triste si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu le personnage de Severus Rogue.

- Ils sont trop différents l'un de l'autre, répondit-il. Miss Black est, on peut le dire, innocente alors que Mr Malefoy est loin d'être un sain. De plus, un couple Gryffondor-Serpentard, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps. Ils sont comme le jour et la nuit. Ils s'en rendront bientôt compte et se sépareront pour s'oublier et refaire leur vie séparément.

_Le jour et la nuit_. Il lui avait dit la même chose. Est-ce que cette réflexion lui était destinée ? Severus était-il vraiment en train de lui suggérer de l'oublier et de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Désolée, mais je crois que c'est impossible. Vous me demanderez sans doute pourquoi, et bien parce que je porte votre enfant, sombre imbécile ! »

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux noirs de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Vous avez tort, dit-elle d'une petite voix en voyant le Serpentard sortir à son tour de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. La lumière du jour n'aurait aucun sens sans l'obscurité de la nuit. Et vice-versa. Peut-être sont-ils, comme vous venez de le dire, comme le jour et la nuit. Mais cela veut dire qu'ils donnent un sens à la vie de l'autre. La lumière existe grâce à l'obscurité et l'obscurité grâce à la lumière. L'un donne tout son sens à l'autre… Si l'un des deux se retrouve seul, il n'a pas de sens, pas d'existence sensée…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle espéra qu'il comprenne qu'elle parlait d'eux. Mais, connaissant la perspicacité du directeur des Serpentard, elle n'en douta pas. Ils restèrent ainsi, sondés l'un à l'autre, aucun des deux n'ayant l'envie, ni le courage, de couper le lien qui les unissait.

- Oui vous avez parfaitement raison, Mentha, commenta Runick.

Severus en profita pour se détourner du regarde clair de la jeune femme. L'Auror posa ses yeux sur le professeur de Runes anciennes.

- Je pense que ce que vous dites est vrai, continua-t-il.

- Merci, Aldwin… répondit Mentha en souriant avant de boire son verre d'eau.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle ne buvait plus de vin lors des repas.

- Vous êtes fâché, monsieur Severus ? fit soudain Grace.

Mentha tourna son regard vers sa filleule qui était assise entre elle et le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi je serai fâché ?! fit-il rudement.

Mais la petite fille ne sembla pas se rendre compte du ton employé et répondit en haussant les épaules, faisant voleter ses petites boucles blondes :

- Vous avez les mains serrées en poings, dit-elle de sa voix enfantine. On dirait que vous vouliez frapper monsieur Aldwin.

Mentha et Aldwin haussèrent les sourcils et regardèrent le directeur des Serpentard. Celui-ci fixait la gamine d'un air impassible.

- Après tout, il essaie que marraine tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais marraine, c'est votre amoureuse, hein oui !

Mentha dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine des deux hommes face à la déclaration de Grace. Severus avait la bouche entrouverte et apparemment à cours de mots. Quant à Aldwin, il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Son amoureuse ? répéta Aldwin.

- Oui, répondit Grace comme si c'était une évidence. Ils se sont presque embrassés chez Pompom !

Elle bombait son petit torse et semblait très fière de sa déclaration. Severus était pâle comme un linge et Aldwin ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. Dans un souci d'intervenir avant que l'un n'explose de colère et que l'autre ne tombe en syncope, Mentha dit :

- Voyons, ma chérie, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que Severus et moi on n'était pas des amoureux.

- Mais, moi, je sais que tu l'aimes bien ! insista la petite fille.

- Non, je…

- Non, je sais que tu l'aimes bien ! répéta la petite fille. Des fois, pendant la nuit, tu parles et tu dis "Severus" !

Là, pour le coup, Mentha ne l'avait pas vu venir… Elle aussi regardait maintenant la petite fille avec des yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux, sachant ce qu'elle trouverait dans les regards des deux autres professeurs : du dégoût pour l'un, de la moquerie pour l'autre. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Mrs Pomfresh qui vint chercher Grace pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. En même temps, l'infirmière demanda comment se portait la jeune femme.

- Oh, très bien, Pompom, merci.

- Si vous avez encore besoin d'une potion contre la nausée, n'hésitez pas !

Mentha la remercia d'un signe de tête avec un sourire crispé. Elle savait que l'infirmière avait fait exprès de mentionner ladite potion devant Severus pour que le gallion tombe. Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus intéressé par elle et scrutait minutieusement son gobelet incrusté d'émeraudes. Ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Mentha ne dit donc rien et jeta un regard circulaire aux quatre tables devant elle.

°o0o°

Après avoir réussi à se calmer un peu, Maena sortit du dortoir où elle était restée en attendant que l'heure de son théorique de potions arrive. Un peu plus sereine, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et descendit dans la salle commune où personne ne la regarda. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle allait passer deux heures à répondre à un questionnaire sûrement des plus tordus, lorsqu'on connaît celui qui l'a rédigé… Dans la Grande Salle, il y aurait aussi les élèves de cinquième année qui répondrait à leur questionnaire de métamorphose. La salle était assez grande pour contenir les deux années. Un peu plus sereine, elle marcha d'un bon pas pour se rendre au lieu dit. Arrivée dans un couloir voisin, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des cris et des acclamations. Elle se serait crue à un match de Quidditch. Elle s'approcha du couloir et vit, amasser devant la Grande Salle, les élèves de sixième et cinquième année. Ils formaient un cercle mais Maena ne put voir ce qu'il y avait en son centre. Sûrement une bagarre. Elle entendait juste des encouragements :

- Ouais, vas-y !

- Casse-lui le nez !

- Montre-lui, à ce traître !

Maena pâlit en entendant cette phrase qui venait d'être dite par un élève de cinquième année de Serpentard.

Jouant des coudes, Maena se fraya un chemin et arriva bien vite aux premières loges de la bagarre. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Ginny et Hermione crier :

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, vous deux !

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Arrête ! Maintenant !

Et là, le choc pour Maena. Roulant au sol, se donnant coups de poings et coups de pieds, se tenaient Harry et Drago.

- Stop ! cria-t-elle.

Mais ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre et continuaient de se battre. Maena se rendit alors compte que les Serpentard encourageaient aussi Harry pour qu'il batte Drago. Elle voulut se précipiter sur eux pour les séparer mais fut retenue fermement par quelqu'un qui lui empoigna le bras. Elle se retourna et vit Ron. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment mais la jeune fille était persuadée qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : qu'Harry casse le nez de Malefoy.

- Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je dois les arrêter !

- Tu risques de te prendre un coup, remarqua-t-il. Je ne pense que ce soit prudent.

- Et les laisser se battre, c'est mieux, peut-être ?! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, commenta le rouquin en haussant les épaules. J'espère juste qu'Harry va le battre !

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu ferais vraiment mieux de te taire, parfois, Ronald ! siffla-t-elle.

Maena essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Ron mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise.

- Lâche-moi, Ron !

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi se battent-ils ?

- Harry a dit à Malefoy de ne plus t'approcher. Malefoy a dit qu'il pouvait toujours compter dessus et Harry l'a cogné. Ensuite, ben, t'as le résultat devant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour les arrêter ? fit Maena en essayant toujours de se défaire de la poigne du rouquin.

- Parce que c'est jouissif de voir Harry ratatiner Malefoy.

Maena lui lança un regard si noir qu'il eut un mouvement de recul et qu'il lâcha son bras. Puis la jeune fille regarda à nouveau la bagarre, inquiète. Elle croisa alors le regard de Zabini, lui aussi inquiet. Elle le supplia du regard et il hocha la tête. Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers les deux jeunes hommes afin de les séparer.

Ceux-ci étaient sur le sol. Drago, couché sur le dos avec Harry au-dessus de lui. Il empoigna le col du Serpentard et leva son poing.

- Harry ! Arrête ! dit-elle en saisissant le bras levé de celui-ci.

Mais, dans un geste brusque, il se dégagea de la prise et Maena reçut un coup de poing sur la lèvre. Elle se recula en posant une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

- Maena !! s'écrièrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

Harry se figea alors, le poing en l'air, et se retourna pour voir la jeune fille à quelques pas, la main sur son visage. Drago aussi regardait la jeune fille, horrifié.

- T'es content de ce que tu as fait, Potter ! persiffla-t-il.

Maena retira sa main et vit du sang sur ses doigts. Sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte sous la rudesse du coup d'Harry. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. L'assistance retint son souffle et Maena fixa les deux garçons.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! dit-elle.

Puis, du revers de la main, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Drago repoussa Harry et se releva, vite imité par le Gryffondor.

- Maena, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Si elle va bien ? répéta Drago. Tu viens de lui dévisser la tête, comment crois-tu qu'elle se sente !

- Si je vais bien ? dit Maena. Comment croyez-vous que je me sente après avoir vu mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Je vous écoute, comment je devrais me sentir !?

- Maena… murmura Harry.

Elle détourna la tête d'eux et essuya dans nouveau sa lèvre.

- Par Salazar, que signifie encore tout ce raffut ! s'écria la voix glaciale du maître des potions.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves beaucoup plus facilement que Maena, un peu plus tôt. Il était suivi du professeur McGonagall, du professeur Sithya et des examinateurs pour les BUSE.

Le professeur McGonagall fixa son regard sévère que la jeune fille, croyant qu'elle était encore la cause de tout ce dérangement. Puis, son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes hommes aux vêtements froissés, aux cheveux emmêlés, aux visages couverts de coups.

- Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que notre ami Potter a été jaloux d'une certaine photo, commenta narquoisement Rogue. Dites donc, Miss Black, vous en avez, du succès ! Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer !

- Severus ! réprimanda Sithya d'une voix sèche.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et examina les trois élèves.

- Que les autres entrent dans la Grande Salle, dit McGonagall d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune remarque.

Les élèves entrèrent donc silencieusement dans la salle avec les examinateurs qui laissaient les professeurs faire leur travail. Les trois adultes regardèrent les fautifs.

- Alors, fit sèchement le professeur de métamorphose, que s'est-il encore passé ?

- Potter et moi nous sommes battus, déclara calmement Drago.

- À cause de quoi ? demanda Rogue.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas mais Harry jeta un regard discret vers Maena. Celle-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

- C'est une histoire qui ne regarde que Malefoy et moi, décréta Harry.

- Voyez-vous ça, dit calmement Rogue. Mais je suppose que cela a un rapport avec vous, Miss Black…

Celle-ci garda la tête baissée et ne répondit rien. Mentha s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage. Sa lèvre fendue saignait abondamment. Elle sortit sa baguette, prononça une formule et la plaie disparut.

- Merci, professeur Sithya, dit la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui sourit et recula.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça, Miss Black ? demanda McGonagall.

- C'est Potter qui l'a cogné, dit Drago avant que quiconque n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit Maena.

- J'aurais dû faire attention, convint Harry, honteux. Je voulais te repousser, pas te frapper.

- Et ben, c'est réussi ! siffla Drago.

- Toi, j't'ai pas causé ! répliqua Harry.

- Et moi, je t'ai pas demandé de me défendre contre quelqu'un dont je n'ai rien à craindre ! dit Maena. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Harry !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! décréta Drago.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux ! ajouta Maena.

Ils avaient oublié les professeurs.

- Et je devais juste lui promettre de ne plus t'approcher !? Et puis quoi encore ! Si je ne laisse même pas mon père me dicter ma conduite, il est hors de question que je laisse Potter le faire !

- T'as fait ça, Harry ?! Tu lui as demandé de ne plus m'approche ?

- Et alors ?! Enfin, Maena, on parle de Malefoy !

- Et il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée que je l'aimais !! s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Mais, Maena !

- Quoi ?! Tu vas m'interdire d'aimer qui je veux, maintenant ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais t'es pire qu'un père qui défend la vertu de sa fille !

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Ça suffit ! coupa sèchement McGonagall.

Elle soigna rapidement les deux garçons d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez entrer en salle, vous asseoir et passer votre examen. Je retire 30 points à Gryffondor et 30 à Serpentard.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Il détestait qu'on retire des points à sa maison, et encore plus quand c'était sous son nez. Il entendit distinctement le petit rire de Mentha mais n'y porta pas attention.

- Quand cet examen sera fini, vous irez voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous soigne.

Maena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans la Salle. Elle s'assit à la table la plus proche, ignorant les regards posés sur elle. Les deux autres firent de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la plume de Maena survolait le parchemin d'un bout à l'autre. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de réfléchir et inscrivait les réponses sans se tracasser. Les autres se creusaient la cervelle. Maena n'avait qu'une envie, finir cet examen et sortir pour se défouler un peu. Et si elle pouvait trouver un ou deux Serpentard en route…

Après quelque temps, il se passa quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde –sauf quelques uns. Maena se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers le maître des potions en lui tendant son examen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Drago n'étaient pas étonnés plus que ça. Ils connaissaient les capacités de la jeune fille en potions. Mais pour les autres, ce fut un scoop. D'habitude, les élèves essayaient de grappiller quelques minutes à la fin de l'examen afin de répondre aux dernières questions. Personne n'avait fini au bout de trois quarts d'heure.

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit le parchemin, Rogue la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, Miss Black ?

- J'ai fini, répondit brièvement la jeune fille.

- Vous savez que je ne prends dans ma classe que les élèves ayant obtenu un O…

- Oui, et alors ?

- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Miss Black ?

- Absolument sûre. Je suis sûre de la question n°1 à la question n°43 en passant par la question n°38 qui était, entre nous, vraiment vache. Et j'ai même eu le temps de recopier mes réponses pour les vérifier.

D'un geste brusque, il lui prit le parchemin des mains et elle se détourna. Elle rejoignit son banc, prit son sac et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Severus, le parchemin à la main, le survola rapidement et dut se retenir de faire une grimace de dépit. Les quelques réponses qu'il venait de voir étaient correctes. Et elle avait même mis les dates des découvertes des propriétés du sang de dragon dans l'ordre chronologique…


	80. La carte du Maraudeur

Coucou, me revoilou !!!

Voici un new ptit chapitre ^^ Vous inquiétez pas, je vais mieux maintenant. Je suis en stage la semaine prochaine et je me sens confiante ^^ Enfin, j'espère que j'ai raison d'être aussi confiante ^^ Bah, on verra, hein ?

Marmotte33113 : t'inquiète, va, je vais bien. Enfin, je vais mieux. Et puis, ainsi, vous l'avez eue, votre suite ^^ Je me sens mieux maintenant, donc no souci !! Pour ta fic sur Twilight, j'irai y jeter un coup d'œil dès que j'aurais un peu de temps pour moi (chuis en préparation de stage et c'est stressant !!!) Bisouilles, bisouilles !!

Grispoils : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !! ^^ Bisouilles tout plein et bonne lecture !! ^^

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira tout autant !!!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 78 : La carte du Maraudeur…

Quand il avait vu Maena se lever et tendre son parchemin à Rogue en disant qu'elle avait fini, Drago fut assez désappointé. Il avait toujours eu des facilités en potions –être le chouchou du prof, ça aide, parfois- et espérait avoir fini avant elle pour pouvoir l'attendre devant la porte et lui parler de la scène dont elle a été témoin. Il voulait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas prémédité, qu'il n'avait pas voulu se battre avec Potter. Bien que l'envie lui en prenait ! En fait, il s'était tenu à carreau car il savait que, pour Maena, l'amitié de cet imbécile de Potter lui était précieuse.

Aussi, il avait accéléré quand il la vit sortir. Il voulait au moins la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais, malheureusement, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour répondre, notamment à la question n°38 qui lui semblait être du niveau supérieur. Comment Rogue voulait-il qu'il sache ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer la potion de Régénération Sanguine ?! C'était noté dans les livres, ça ? On expliquait plutôt comment la _préparer_ cette potion, mais pas la _modifier_… C'est qu'il avait dû le dire en classe, une fois où il n'écoutait pas… Ou alors il avait dit ça sans réellement s'arrêter dessus et Drago n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre des notes. Là, il s'en voulait !

Mais il eut bientôt fini et put se lever avec bonheur de cette chaise sur laquelle il était assis, raide, penché sur son examen. Il donna son parchemin au maître des potions, qui ne fit aucun commentaire, et sortit. Évidemment, elle n'était pas là.

- Ben tiens… grommela-t-il dans ses dents.

En se tournant pour poursuivre sa route et la chercher dans le Parc, il fut bloqué par Nott et Crabbe. Ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir que du bien.

- Oui ? fit poliment Malefoy. Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

- Comment tu peux sortir avec cette Sang-Mêlée ? Comment peux-tu la toucher, l'embrasser…

- Je la touche avec les mains et je l'embrasse avec la bouche. Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda narquoisement Drago.

- Tu vas payer pour cette trahison ! poursuivit Nott.

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Trahison ! À croire que je sors avec le Diable en personne !

- C'est presque pareil ! dit Nott en faisant craquer ses poings, tout comme Crabbe. Et on va te le faire payer.

Drago eut un rictus et se débarrassa de son sac. Il défit sa cravate.

- Ça tombe bien, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? fit Nott.

- Oui, je vais pouvoir te faire payer la fois où tu as osé foutre ta sale patte sur les fesses de ma copine ! Sans oublier que tu l'avais traitée de salope devant moi…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Nott. Tu sortais déjà avec _ça_ ?!

- D'abord, elle s'appelle Maena, bien que je ne t'autorise pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Ensuite, non, je ne sortais pas encore avec elle. Mais l'envie de te refaire le portrait façon coups de poings était pourtant bien présente en moi. Malheureusement pour moi –et heureusement pour toi- elle a été plus rapide que moi… Avec moi, tu n'aurais pas eu juste un nez en sang !

Les trois garçons s'affrontèrent du regard avec la ferme intention d'en venir aux poings…

°o0o°

Tout doucement, Mentha vit la Grande Salle se vider à mesure que les élèves terminaient leur examen. La jeune femme arpentait les rangées de tables et s'assurait que les élèves n'étaient pas pris par l'envie de frauder. Les examinateurs et les deux autres professeurs faisaient pareils. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil à Severus. Elle était assez gênée après ce que Grace avait dit, ce midi même. Et elle n'osait plus affronter son regard. Il avait l'air de trouver cette histoire assez amusante. Pas elle.

Alors qu'elle passait entre les tables des sixième année, Mentha releva la tête des étudiants et chercha du regard le maître des potions. Elle ne le trouva pas à sa droite ni à sa gauche et pas devant elle non plus. Elle en déduit qu'il devait être quelque part derrière elle.

Quand elle pensait qu'il était derrière elle, cependant, elle l'imaginait à quelques mètres et non pas à quelques centimètres. Aussi fut-elle on ne peut plus surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille, alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit de la salle où il n'y avait plus que quelques rares élèves.

- Ainsi, tu rêves de moi… dit-il. Je devrais en être flatté.

Elle sursauta légèrement mais ne se retourna pas.

- Sauf que je rêve que je te torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, répliqua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? souffla son collègue dans son oreille.

Le souffle chaud de Severus la fit frissonner. Elle avait découvert, lors de leur nuit, qu'elle frissonnait quand on lui soufflait dans les oreilles. D'un frisson agréable.

- Je peux vérifier ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je t'interdis d'utiliser ta Légilimancie contre moi, dit-elle en poursuivant sa route.

- Dommage… fit-il.

Et il s'éloigna. Mentha le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur et reprit son chemin entre les tables. Décidément, le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle commençait doucement à lui faire peur…

°o0o°

Une fois que le trio était sorti de la Grande Salle, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor afin de chercher Maena. Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'expliquent avec Maena avant que les choses s'enveniment. Harry et Ron avaient alors dit qu'elle devrait choisir entre la fouine et eux. Le regard noir d'Hermione les fit taire.

- Je vous signale que si vous réussissez votre examen de potions, ce serait uniquement grâce à elle ! persiffla Hermione. Et si vous lui demandez vraiment de choisir entre ses amis et son petit ami, c'est que vous n'êtes pas réellement ses amis ! Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un qui l'aime.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Malefoy l'aime ? fit Harry, incrédule.

- Impossible, renchérit Ron. La seule personne qu'il aime, c'est sa propre personne…

Une fois encore, ils furent réduits au silence par un regard noir de la part de leur amie.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! dit-elle. Franchement ! Maena est une fille intelligente ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait sortie avec Malefoy si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ?

- Oui, c'est un vrai manipulateur ! dit Ron. Hermione, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il soit réellement sincère ?!

- Ouais, ajouta Harry. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est l'avoir dans son lit !

- Et bien, figure-toi que non ! Ils se sont déjà retrouvés seuls, plusieurs fois, et Malefoy n'a jamais rien tenté !

- C'est ça, fit ironiquement Ron.

- Parfaitement ! dit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir et se tourna vers eux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Maena l'aime depuis un petit moment et…

- Quoi ? fit Harry.

- Tu peux répéter ?!

- Vous m'avez très bien entendue ! fit Hermione, agacée. Elle l'aime ! Elle s'en est rendue compte lorsqu'il l'a aidée contre les Poufsouffle qui ont tenté de… s'en prendre à elle. Et ça la rendait triste de savoir que c'était un amour à sens unique ! Je la comprends, je sais ce que c'est…

Ron rougit un peu en pensant à l'époque où chacun se taisait dans son coin sans oser s'avouer leurs sentiments, chacun croyant qu'ils vivaient un amour à sens unique.

- Ouais, fit Harry. La preuve, elle a failli sortir avec Elric.

- Alors là, tu te goures ! répliqua Hermione. C'est Ginny et moi qui la poussions vers lui. Et c'était dans l'unique but de rendre Malefoy jaloux ! On avait remarqué qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il la regardait souvent et tout…

- Ginny et toi… répétèrent les deux garçons.

- Oui, exactement, dit la voix de Ginny derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent la benjamine Weasley qui avait l'air passablement en colère. Elle s'approcha et ses cheveux semblèrent flamboyer.

- Franchement, vous n'êtes que des crétins ! dit-elle en fusillant particulièrement Harry du regard. Vous battre, comme ça !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! maugréa Ron.

- Et bien si ! fit Ginny en relevant le menton. Vous vous êtes comportés comme des gamins ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que le garçon que votre amie aime soit un Serpentard ?!

- C'est pas uniquement un Serpentard ! fit Ron. C'est Malefoy !

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Sachez qu'il est sincère ! fit Ginny.

- Vous êtes au courant depuis le début, qu'ils sortent ensemble, hein ?! dit Harry avec amertume.

- Pas vraiment au début, dit Ginny.

- Maena ne nous a rien dit au début, pour nous punir de nos tentatives de la pousser avec Alphonse, ajouta Hermione.

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis quand ? demanda Harry en reprenant la route de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, répondit Ginny.

- Quoi ? Depuis si longtemps ? s'étonna Ron. Ça fait plus d'un mois, ça !

- On sait, firent les filles.

- Et pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit, hein ? fit Harry, en colère.

- Non mais, tu as vu ta réaction ?! dit Ginny. Je la comprends ! Te connaissant, moi non plus je n'aurais rien dit !

Harry grommela dans sa barbe. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent arriver, dans le sens contraire, deux Serpentard. Nott et Crabbe. Ils étaient tous deux amochés. Apparemment, ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

- La prochaine fois, on l'ensorcèlera ! dit Nott, la main contre son nez.

Crabbe grogna ce qui ressemblait à un oui.

- Quel con ce mec ! poursuivit Nott. Et après il s'étonne qu'on dise que c'est un traitre !

Les Gryffondor se jetèrent un regard. Harry hocha la tête.

- Et bien, Nott, on dirait qu'on t'a bien amoché ! T'es tombé nez à nez avec un hippogriffe ? demanda Harry.

Les Serpentard levèrent la tête et regardèrent les quatre Gryffondor.

- Regarde qui voilà, fit Nott. Les nouveaux potes à Malefoy ! Si vous pouviez le prendre dans votre maison, ça nous arrangerait pas mal…

- C'est Malefoy qui vous a fait ça ? demanda Ginny, impertinente. Et bien, vous devez vraiment être nuls pour perdre à deux contre un !

Crabbe grogna de façon peu engageante et Harry se tint prêt à intervenir si le gorille voulait s'en prendre à sa petite amie.

- Et on dirait que c'est toi qui t'en es pris le plus dans la gueule, fit Ron en regardant Nott.

- Ça, ça lui apprendra à mettre la main aux fesses des filles, fit Hermione. Les garçons n'aiment pas trop qu'on touche à leur petite amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Nott ne répondit rien et partit, accompagné de Crabbe. Ils les suivirent des yeux un moment avant de reprendre la route en silence. Les filles savouraient le moment car les garçons étaient en train de se remettre en question après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ainsi, Malefoy s'était battu contre deux Serpentard pour Maena, à la suite d'un incident qui semblait maintenant si loin. Bizarre…

Arrivés à la salle commune, ils ne virent pas Maena. Les filles montèrent dans le dortoir pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Pendant ce temps, Neville et Parvati revinrent de leur examen.

- Alors, Neville, ça a été ? demanda Harry, histoire de meubler la conversation.

- Je pense, dit Neville. Les cours de Maena m'ont été d'une grande aide… Où est-elle ? J'aimerais la remercier.

- Les filles sont parties la chercher dans le dortoir, répondit Ron.

- T'es bien arrangé, Harry, dit Parvati en regardant le visage du Survivant couvert de coups.

Harry haussa les épaules en déclarant qu'il irait voir Mrs Pomfresh un peu plus tard.

- T'aurais pas dû te battre, fit Neville. Franchement, même si j'aime pas Malefoy…

- C'est un euphémisme, fit Parvati.

- D'accord, même si je le déteste, reprit Neville en regardant Parvati, je trouve ça bien qu'ils sortent ensemble… Je me disais aussi que Maena avait l'air heureuse ces derniers temps… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi…

Parvati hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle. Je trouvais aussi que Malefoy avait changé. Je veux dire, d'habitude, il insulte tout le monde, s'en prend aux plus petits et tout ça… Et là, on a eu une période anormalement calme, vous ne trouvez pas…

Maintenant que la jeune fille le disait…

- C'est vrai, fit soudain Ron. Avant, il nous insultait toujours mais, ces derniers temps, quand il nous voyait, il nous ignorait…

- Faut croire que Maena a une bonne influence sur lui, gloussa Parvati en passant son bras sous celui de Neville.

- Elle a du mérite, fit celui-ci en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Parce que, pour changer Malefoy comme ça…

Les filles redescendirent alors des dortoirs féminins, bredouilles.

- Elle n'est pas là, annonça Hermione. Mais, elle est passée par ici car son sac était là.

- Quoique… les sortilèges de Transfert, ça existe, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Ah zut, j'avais pas pensé à cas ! dit l'érudite.

- Elle est peut-être partie faire un tour pour se calmer ? suggéra Parvati. Je la comprends…

- Ouais, sans doute… dit Ginny.

Le portrait pivota et Colin Crivey entra dans la salle commune. Il sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard. La personne en question semblait être Harry vu qu'il se dirigea vers lui, excité comme une puce, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de nouveau à Poudlard.

- Hey, Harry ! dit-il. Y a Malefoy qui te demande devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry ! Il dit que c'est important ! Vous allez encore vous battre, Harry ? Je peux prendre mon appareil photo ?

- Non, Colin, tu ne peux pas prendre ton appareil, décréta Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? fit Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

- Peut-être terminer ce que vous avez commencé ? proposa Colin. Je peux vraiment pas prendre mon…

- Colin ! fit Ginny.

Et son ton incita le garçon à se taire et à s'éloigner.

- Bon, on n'a pas le choix, dit Hermione. Allons voir ce qu'il veut.

- Sauf que vous restez ici, dit Harry. C'est moi qu'il veut voir.

- C'est ça, dit Ginny en se levant du canapé. Compte dessus !

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, suivie d'Hermione, Neville et Parvati. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard avant de finalement les suivre. Dans le couloir, devant le portrait, se tenait effectivement Malefoy. Ses vêtements étaient de travers et sa cravate défaite, trace de sa récente bagarre avec les Serpentard. Il semblait nerveux et faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Quand il entendit le portrait pivoter, il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir les six Gryffondor devant lui. Finalement, son regard tomba sur Harry.

- Elle est dans votre salle commune ?! demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Qui ? fit Harry.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, fit Malefoy.

- Non, elle n'est pas là, répondit Ginny en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

- Pour tout dire, avoua Hermione, je pensais qu'elle allait te retrouver, après ce qui c'était passé…

- Et moi, je pensais que c'était vous qu'elle allait retrouver, fit Malefoy. Mais elle n'est pas dans le Parc, alors, avant de commencer à chercher dans tout le château, je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être ici… Bon sang, où est-elle passée ?

- C'est une grande fille, dit Neville.

- Ouais, elle a moins à craindre à se promener dans le château qu'à se retrouver seule avec toi ! T'inquiète donc pas !

Malefoy fusilla le roux qui venait de parler et Ron soutint son regard.

- Vraiment ? fit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale. Et si je dis tentative de viol et Poufsouffle, tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis inquiet !

Neville et Parvati, qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, froncèrent les sourcils tandis que les garçons pâlirent. Ils avaient oublié ce petit détail.

- Surtout depuis que cette maudite photo a fait le tour de l'école ! ajouta Malefoy en reprenant ses cent pas. Je ne crois pas être obligé de vous dire que les Serpentard prennent l'affaire assez mal… Et elle ne me répond pas quand j'essaie d'entrer en contact avec elle.

- Comment ça ? Comment tu peux entrer en contact avec elle ? demanda Ron.

- Avec son collier, répondit Hermione. Tu sais, le collier soi-disant envoyé par la mère de Maena…

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils. Malefoy sortit alors de sous ses vêtements un collier identique que celui que leur amie avait reçu, il y a de cela un petit bout de temps.

- À l'intérieur, il y a un Miroir à Double Sens, expliqua Malefoy. Mais elle ne me répond pas ! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé qu'une fois, quand on s'était disputé…

- Peut-être que c'est encore le cas ? fit timidement Neville. Peut-être qu'elle vous en veut à tous les deux et qu'elle préfère rester seule pour le moment. Il n'y a peut-être pas à s'inquiéter…

- Sauf, que, cette fois-ci, tous les Serpentard lui en veulent, dit Malefoy. Et ça, ça ne me rassure pas…

- Il faut la retrouver, dit Harry, fermement. Tout le monde part de son côté et on se retrouve ici dans une heure ! Et, Malefoy, je fais ça pour Maena, pas pour toi.

- Ça, je m'en fous, du moment qu'on la retrouve !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et chacun parti de son côté.

°o0o°

Une heure plus tard, les sept jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en Rose, essoufflés. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Elle n'était pas… dans le Parc… fit Harry.

- Je l'avais déjà dit… siffla Malefoy, qui reprenait son souffle. Elle n'est pas non plus à la Salle sur Demande…

- Vous avez déjà été dans la Salle sur Demande ? s'indigna Harry.

- Figure-toi qu'on ne pense pas tous qu'à ça, Potter ! répliqua Malefoy.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, monsieur-je-couche-avec-toutes-les-filles ! dit hargneusement Ron.

- Elle n'est pas non plus près des serres, coupa Neville, désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- J'ai été voir au terrain de Quidditch, mais personne, dit Ron qui fusillait toujours le Serpentard du regard.

- Et personne non plus à la Bibliothèque, ajouta Hermione, dépitée.

- Elle n'était pas non plus à la volière, dit Parvati.

- Pas plus qu'elle n'était à la salle des trophées, dit Ginny. Et elle n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie.

Tous gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Malefoy lâcha un juron.

- Elle est où, bon sang !

Les autres commençaient à être gagnés par l'inquiétude du Serpentard. Ils espéraient tous qu'elle n'avait pas à faire avec des Serpentard en colère…

- Harry ! fit soudain Hermione. La carte du Maraudeur !

- Mais bien sûr ! dit Harry en se tapant le front de sa paume. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je vais la chercher.

Et il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi, exactement, cette carte ? demanda Neville.

- Tu verras et tu comprendras ! dit Ginny.

Harry revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'agenouilla par terre et étala un parchemin apparemment vierge. Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'agenouillèrent aussi. Neville et Parvati les imitèrent bien vite, curieux. Malefoy, plus prudent, s'accroupit. Il vit alors Harry pointer sa baguette sur le parchemin et dire :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Neville, Parvati et Malefoy, un plan détaillé de l'école apparut.

- C'est… c'est Poudlard ? interrogea Neville, interloqué.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et chaque point représente une personne. Regarde, on est là, nous.

Malefoy se pencha un peu plus et vit, au-dessus du doigt d'Harry, sept points et sept étiquettes. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil et Drago Malefoy. Malefoy n'en revenait pas ! Ils avaient sous les yeux le plan détaille du château et du parc de Poudlard.

- Voilà, dit Harry. Maintenant, faut essayer de retrouver Maena au milieu de tous ces points.

Mais Malefoy ne chercha pas Maena. Son regard était attiré par un groupe de points qui se déplaçait dans le Parc, en direction du château.

- Potter, dit-il.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est bien un plan de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Content que tu aies enfin compris le concept.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et Harry le regarda. Le Serpentard avait un peu pâli et les sourcils froncés.

- Si c'est vraiment Poudlard, tu peux me dire que ce que mon père et ma tante foutent dans le Parc ?

Et il pointa le groupe de points qu'il fixait depuis le début. Les Gryffondor froncèrent eux aussi les sourcils et se penchèrent. Soudain, Neville poussa un petit cri tandis qu'Harry blêmissait à vue d'œil.

- Merde ! Les Mangemorts on réussi à entrer à Poudlard ! dit Harry.

- C'est impossible, couina Hermione. Comment ils auraient fait ?

- Faut peut-être lui demander à lui, dit Drago en montrant l'étiquette qui précédait le groupe de points et sous lequel on pouvait lire l'étiquette "Tom Jedusor"…

Et Harry comprit que l'accomplissement de la prophétie de Trelawney aurait lieu aujourd'hui même…

Qu'aujourd'hui, il mourrait ou tuerait car… _aucun de deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_…


	81. Les prémices du combat

Coucou la compagnie, devinez qui est relà !!! rires

Voilà, je voulais vous donner plusieurs chapitres ce soir, mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en allumant mon pc quand ma souris tactile ne bougeait plus (c'est un portable/laptop). Heureusement, j'ai redémarré mon ordi et tout va bien. Mais sur le coup, j'ai eu peur… rires

Je n'ai pas publié la semaine passée car j'étais en stage et j'allais à chaque fois dormir tard. Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous dire qu'il s'est bien passé et que je suis contente de moi. Les enfants ont été adorables et ça a été une partie de plaisir de travailler avec eux ^^

Voilà ! Je vous donne donc un chapitre ce soir puis je vais allez faire un gros dodo car je sens que je vais m'endormir debout… (rires)

Bisouilles et bonne lecture

Ps : je publierai d'autres chapitres demain ou vendredi.

* * *

Chapitre 79 : Les prémices du combat…

Maena sursauta et ouvrit les yeux au coup de tonnerre qu'elle entendit. Zut ! Encore un orage ! Elle qui détestait ça… Elle s'assit et fut surprise d'avoir mal partout. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se réveillait ainsi courbaturée. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi son lit, sous elle, était-il dur ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout lui revint en mémoire en une seconde.

La tour d'astronomie. Après avoir été déposé son sac dans son dortoir, elle était partie faire un tour. Mais elle avait du mal à supporter les regards des autres posés sur elle. Et encore plus de mal à supporter les insanités que lui disaient les Serpentard qu'elle croisait. Alors, elle avait décidé de se rendre dans un endroit calme. Elle avait d'abord pensé à la Salle sur Demande, mais se doutait que Drago viendrait l'y retrouver, or, elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule. Alors, elle avait opté pour la tour d'astronomie. Pour être sûre d'être tranquille pour réfléchir, elle avait même ôté son médaillon, et tant pis si Drago lui faisait une crise de colère ! Ce serait pas la première fois… Puis, elle avait fini par s'endormir… Comment elle était parvenue à s'endormir dans la tour, là était la question…

Son médaillon reposait à côté d'elle. Elle le prit et sentit qu'il était tiède, comme si Drago avait passé des heures à essayer de l'appeler. Il devait être inquiet. Et Maena décida de le rassurer tout de suite. Elle ouvrit le médaillon et vit son visage se refléter dans le Miroir à Double Sens. Elle se dit avec un sourire qu'elle avait l'air complètement malade avec cette lumière verte qui lui donnait l'air d'un zombie.

Maena fronça alors les sourcils. Lumière verte ? Qu'est-ce qu'une lumière verte faisait ici ? Elle se figea un instant avant de se relever en vitesse et de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui ne comportait pas de vitre. Et là, elle vit avec horreur, flottant dans les airs, au-dessus du château, un crâne de lumière verte, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres… Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et fit des éclairs de lumières fuser de partout. Des silhouettes noires se battaient et elle était trop haut pour distinguer les Mangemorts des autres. Et elle comprit, en voyant un éboulis, plus bas, que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un coup de tonnerre n'était autre qu'une explosion !

La respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, Maena remit son collier, retira sa robe de sorcière qui la gênerait plus qu'autre chose et s'empara fermement de sa baguette. Là, en dessous d'elle, se trouvait l'assassin de son père…

°o0o°

Un peu plus tôt, dans la salle des professeurs.

Mentha corrigeait déjà quelques examens. Elle avait commencé par ceux des première année et devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était fière d'eux. Le professeur McGonagall aussi corrigeait ses examens, à l'autre bout de la table. Le professeur Runick, qui semblait suivre Mentha comme son ombre, la regardait, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Severus, lui, était assis dans un canapé et fixait les flammes. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ce n'était pas sa Marque brûlante qui le rassurait.

- Ah… soupira Mentha. Enfin !

- Vous avez terminé ? demanda Aldwin.

- Oui. Et je dois dire que mes élèves me rendent fière !

Elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle se leva, fit un tas avec les parchemins et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous savez, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, remarqua-t-elle, gentiment. On ferait bien d'y aller.

- Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! dit Aldwin en se levant.

Severus s'attendait à ce que cela agace Mentha, mais celle-ci gloussa légèrement.

- Oui, moi aussi, je viens, dit Minerva en repoussant ses parchemins d'un air agacé. Des fois je me dis que certains sont en classe juste pour faire joli ! Vous venez Severus ?

Celui-ci se leva, plus pour tenir Mentha et Aldwin à l'œil que pour aller se sustenter. Même s'il savait que c'était de sa faute si Mentha et lui ne se parlaient plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de ce bellâtre qui faisait tout pour séduire la jeune femme.

Plaisantant et souriant, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle des professeurs. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, deux silhouettes noires apparurent au bout du même couloir. Elles se tournèrent vers les professeurs qui s'étaient tous figés. Aussitôt, les intrus pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux et les professeurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de lever les mains.

- Et bien, dis donc, regarde un peu ce qu'on a là… Une belle brochette de professeurs !

- Que faites-vous ici ?! demanda durement Minerva. Comment diable êtes-vous entrés ici ?

- Ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions !

Mentha les regarda. Des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Elle croyait halluciner.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de montrer vos talents d'Auror, murmura imperceptiblement et narquoisement le professeur Rogue.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Mentha sur le même ton. Mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si vous nous aviez prévenus que vos amis venaient nous rendre visite !

Les Mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes sur les professeurs. Mentha regarda alors un point derrière les Mangemorts, poussa un cri qui les fit tous sursauter –professeurs er Mangemorts- et pointa un doigt sur les sorciers noirs.

- Attention ! Derrière vous !

Et les Mangemorts se retournèrent. Mentha sortit sa baguette sans attendre.

- _Flipendo !_

Les Mangemorts furent repoussés grâce au sortilège Repousse-tout qu'elle venait d'employer. Alors que les autres professeurs se remettaient encore du choc, elle courut vers les Mangemorts et prit les deux baguettes qu'ils avaient lâchées en tombant. D'un geste sec, elle les brisa en deux.

- C'est fou, dit-elle en soupirant. Ce stratagème marche toujours. Et vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants !

Elle les saucissonna d'un coup de baguette magique. Ses trois collègues s'approchèrent.

- Et bien, Mentha, vous avez de bons réflexes ! fit Aldwin.

- Merci.

- Vous avez le droit de briser les baguettes ? demanda Minerva.

- Non, normalement, c'est le ministère qui s'en occupe après les arrestations. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques ! Et je ne crois pas que le ministère m'en voudrait pour avoir rendu deux Mangemorts inoffensifs…

En disant cela, elle laissa tomber les quatre petits morceaux de bois à ses pieds.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu entrer dans l'école ? demanda Runick.

McGonagall et Mentha jetèrent un regard éloquent vers Severus.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! dit celui-ci. Je n'étais même pas au courant !

Mentha se détourna et, d'un geste de la main, fit se relever un des hommes ficelés.

- Alors, comment êtes-vous entrés à Poudlard ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre, sale garce ?! fit hargneusement celui-ci en se débattant contre les cordes qui l'enserraient.

Mentha soupira et chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle en sortit un petit flacon contenant une potion aussi transparente que de l'eau. Elle le déboucha et en mit quelques gouttes dans la bouche du Mangemorts.

- Comment êtes-vous entrés à Poudlard ? redemanda Mentha.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi, après des dizaines de tentatives, à détruire les murs encerclant l'école.

- Il est donc ici ? demanda nerveusement McGonagall.

- Oui, il vient terminer ce qu'il a commencé il y a quinze ans.

- Par Merlin ! couina Aldwin. Il va s'en prendre à Potter !

- Quel esprit de déduction ! ironisa Rogue.

Puis, il s'approcha du Mangemort et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ?

Le Mangemort ricana, ainsi que celui qui était resté au sol.

- Le Maître sait que tu es un traître. Il l'a toujours su. Il ne disait rien pour ne pas que tu t'en doutes. Mais il va te tuer. De ses propres mains. Une fois qu'il aura tué Potter !

Un silence pesant suivit cette information.

- Pratique comme potion, remarqua Minerva. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez du Veritaserum sur vous.

- J'en ai toujours sur moi. Comme la plupart des Aurors…

Elle assomma les deux Mangemorts d'un coup de baguette magique et se détourna du groupe.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Runick.

- J'ai une filleule à aller mettre en sécurité ! répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant. Si les Mangemorts sont là ainsi que Voldemort, il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici !

Et elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle ne rencontra pas d'autres Mangemorts et se dit que l'attaque venait juste de commencer. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle aurait plus de chances de pouvoir rapidement mettre Grace en sécurité…

°o0o°

Maena descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Non seulement, elle devait retrouver l'assassin de son père, mais en plus, elle le savait, Harry devait se battre. Ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Et Drago… Elle espérait qu'il ne fasse pas face à son père qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer toutes ses lettres ignorées. Tous ces ordres désobéis. Elle en mourrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et une part d'elle-même lui disait que sa mère et son parrain étaient là, eux aussi. L'Ordre du Phénix devait sans aucun doute être déjà là. Apparemment, la bataille avait déjà commencé depuis un petit moment…

Elle arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, essoufflée. Soudain, elle se paralysa. Son souffle semblait se figer dans ses poumons alors qu'un froid immense s'emparait de son corps. Les pires moments de sa vie lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle jura entre ses dents quand elle vit apparaître devant elle une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Un Détraqueur !

- _Spero Patronum !_ s'écria Maena en repensant à Drago et aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Un énorme chien argenté jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita vers le Détraqueur qui s'enfuit. Le chien s'évanouit dans les airs et Maena put de nouveau respirer normalement. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa course pour aller rejoindre ceux qui se battaient, le froid s'empara de nouveau d'elle. Mais un froid beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus insupportable. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à cinq Détraqueurs. Elle leva sa baguette mais les pires souvenirs se forçaient à venir s'imprimer sur sa rétine.

- _Spero Patronum !_

_Ton père n'est qu'un assassin et tu finiras comme lui !_

Maena ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit. Un simple nuage de fumée argentée était sorti de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Elle râla.

- _Spero Patronum ! _cria-t-elle

_J'ai le regret de te dire, Maena, que ton père est mort ce 17 juin… au ministère de la magie._

Non ! Stop ! Pourquoi sa baguette ne donnait-elle que de vagues nuages de fumée ?! Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose ! Drago ! C'est ça ! Drago et elle ! Ils s'aiment ! Il fallait qu'elle se focalise là-dessus. Et sur rien d'autre. Son père, c'était le passé. Drago, c'était l'avenir. Son avenir…

_- Spero Patronum ! _hurla-t-elle_._

_Tu aurais eu une mort tout aussi stupide ! Imagine le tableau : le père meurt en passant à travers un voile et la fille en se noyant dans un bol !_

Non ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un souvenir douloureux qui lui revienne en mémoire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rappelle de la période où Drago la faisait souffrir ! Il fallait qu'elle repense à tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ! Pas aux méchancetés qu'il lui disait lorsqu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble !

Et ce froid… il l'engourdissait horriblement. Elle se sentait mal. Comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais elle ne devait pas ! Elle devait se battre ! Et non pas leur donner son âme comme sur un plateau ! Elle vendrait chèrement sa peau ! Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette…

_- Spero Patronum !!!_ hurla une voix.

C'était une voix familière, mais en même temps étrangère.

Une forme argentée courut vers elle et se mit devant elle. Elle se demanda à qui pouvait appartenir ce Patronus. Les Détraqueurs s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste tandis que le Patronus-lion se tenait près d'elle pour la protéger. Elle tomba à genoux et reprit très vite ses esprits. Elle releva la tête au moment où son sauveur parla :

- Maena ! Ça va, Maena ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Colin ? s'étonna Maena en se relevant.

Plus aucune trace de son récent combat avec les Détraqueurs ne se voyaient sur son visage. Colin Crivey s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

- C'est toi qui as fait apparaître ce Patronus ?

- Oui, répondit le Gryffondor, toujours inquiet. C'est Harry qui me l'a appris, l'année passée, pendant les cours de l'A.D.

- Ouais, ben, il a super bien fait de le faire ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- T'es pas au courant ? demanda Colin, incrédule. Les Mangemorts ont envahi l'école ! Il y en a partout ! Il y a aussi des Aurors et d'autres sorciers qui sont venus se battre ! C'est la grande bataille !

- Oui, ça, figure-toi, je m'en étais un peu doutée. Mais _toi_, que fais-tu ici ?! C'est dangereux !

- Je suis venu me battre, bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rester sagement à la salle commune sans rien faire !

- Il va néanmoins falloir que tu y retournes ! dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Colin, dans la salle commune, ça doit être la panique ! Tu comprends ? Et si un Détraqueurs ou un Mangemort se rendait là-bas ? Comment les petits de première ou deuxième année vont-ils se défendre ? Ils auront trop peur !

- Mais, je sais me battre ! insista Colin.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Mais il faut les protéger ! Il faut que tu les protèges !

Il regarda Maena gravement puis hocha finalement la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison, tous les Gryffondor les plus âgés sont partis se battre… Ils n'ont personne… J'y vais et je vais les protéger.

- Je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi ! On se revoit après la bataille…

- Tu vas te battre, toi ? demanda Colin avec ce qu'elle reconnut presque comme de l'envie.

- Oui, répondit Maena d'une voix ferme. La femme qui a tué mon père se trouve quelque part à Poudlard…

- Oh… Bonne chance alors !

- Toi aussi !

Et ils se séparèrent. Colin se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor tandis que Maena allait vers la bataille. Elle allait pouvoir venger enfin la mort de son père ! Quel qu'en soit le moyen !

Elle descendit encore des escaliers. Arrivée au bas, elle évita de justesse un sortilège d'un Mangemort. Celui-ci était en train de se battre contre les jumeaux Weasley.

- Attention, Fred ! hurla Maena en voyant un autre Mangemort apparaître derrière eux.

Fred se retourna et désarma le Mangemort. Il fit un rapide signe de la tête à Maena avant de reprendre son combat aux côtés de George. Maena n'attendit pas la fin de la bagarre et continua sa route.

Elle courut et voyait des combats ici et là sans jamais s'attarder. Elle reconnut quelques personnes car ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks, Bill Weasley ainsi que Fleur Delacour, Maugrey… Et donc, il était inévitable que sa mère et son parrain ne se trouvent pas ici. Elle espérait juste qu'ils allaient bien.

Elle courut au gré des couloirs, ne s'arrêtant pas, déjouant de temps en temps un sortilège et paralysant au passage quelques Mangemorts.

Soudain, dans un couloir, elle se figea. Au bout, à quelques mètres, se tenait une femme dont elle avait déjà vu le visage dans les journaux. Visage qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Visage qu'elle avait appris à haïr. La femme la regarda, comme stupéfaite. Puis, elle sourit cruellement et reprit sa course. Maena se précipita à sa suite.

- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! chantonna-t-elle en courant. Tu veux m'attraper, petit bébé Black ? J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Ha, ha, ha, ha !

Maena le vit entrer dans une pièce et s'y précipita à son tour, se fichant de savoir si c'était un piège ou non. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de venger la mort de son père.

Elle se stoppa net en entrant dans la pièce, qui se trouvait être une salle de classe. Un cri de douleur d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'avait empêché de faire le moindre geste et en une seconde, elle évalua la situation. Drago se tenait à genoux devant son père qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Bellatrix Lestrange regardait la scène avec un sourire diabolique et un autre homme se tenait là, âge d'une cinquantaine d'année. Tous regardaient maintenant Maena qui serra sa baguette entre ses doigts quand elle comprit que Lucius Malefoy était en train de torturer son propre fils.

- Tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous, là ?

- Fuis ! hurla Drago.

Lucius le fit taire en le giflant violemment.

- Non ! cria Maena en suivant ce geste.

- Comme c'est touchant… fit Bellatrix. Alors c'est vrai, que la fille de mon défunt cousin a des sentiments pour ce cher Drago.

- Ah bon, c'est ça, Maena Black ? fit Lucius en regardant Maena. Je dois dire, mon fils, que tu as bon goût en matière de beauté, mais question sang…

L'autre homme la regarda aussi avec un sourire tout aussi cruel que celui de Bellatrix.

- Vois, Augustus, ta descendante, ajouta Lucius qui menaçait toujours Drago de sa baguette.

Augustus Rookwood regarda Maena en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Ah… Ainsi, c'est donc toi la petite-fille de Sylvanus ? Tu es la petite-fille de mon frère aîné…

- Quand je pense que du sang aussi honorable que celui des Rookwood et des Black coule dans les veines de cette immonde Sang-Mêlée, dit Bellatrix. Ça me rend malade !

Et elle éclata de rire.

- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black !

Et elle courut jusqu'à la porte par laquelle elle partit. Maena avait tenté de la Stupéfixier, mais la Mangemort était partie bien trop vite.

- Cours ! dit Drago. Sors d'ici, bon sang !

- Allons, Drago, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa petite-amie, dit Lucius. Je vais finir par croire que je ne t'ai pas bien élevé. Où sont passés tes bonnes manières.

- T'as jamais été présent dans mon éducation ! répliqua Drago. Jamais. Sauf pour me punir si j'agissais mal ou me faire des remontrances. T'étais là que pour me faire peur !

Nouvelle gifle retentissante. Augustus voulut alors jeter un sort à la jeune fille mais celle-ci réagit au quart de tour. Elle dévia le sort et projeta une table sur lui. Elle fit pareil avec Lucius qui se retrouva éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle courut jusqu'à Drago, ramassant sa baguette au passage. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant sa baguette.

- Je t'avais dit de t'enfuir ! ragea Drago en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ben voyons, tu me connais vraiment mal ! Comme si j'allais m'enfuir et te laisser ici !

- Comme c'est touchant ! fit narquoisement Augustus. _Stupéfix !_

Maena leva sa baguette et, suivant son mouvement, une table s'interposa entre le sortilège et elle et Drago. Puis, dans un geste vers l'avant, elle envoya la table sur son ennemi qui l'explosa d'un geste de la main.

Lucius s'était lui aussi relevé, mais les deux jeunes gens n'y avaient pas fait attention, trop occupés à surveiller les faits et gestes d'Augustus. Lucius pointa alors sa baguette sur Maena avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Son fils lui avait désobéis. Bientôt, il le supplierait, et tout cela grâce à sa chère Maena.

Visant Maena, il s'écria :

- _Endoloris !_

Mais Drago fut plus rapide. Alors que Maena tournait la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle se sentit lourdement tomber au sol tandis qu'un cri déchirant s'élevait, au-dessus d'elle. Elle se releva, la baguette serrée dans son poing, alors que Drago se tordait de douleur sur le sol, menacé par la baguette de Lucius Malefoy.


	82. Le retour des Black

Coucou !!!!

Voilà, je vous offre, pour Noël, trois chapitres rien que pour vous ! Avouez que je suis gentille, hein ? Enfin, c'est aussi un cadeau de compensation car vous n'aurez malheureusement rien avant la rentrée des classes car, comme vous le savez sûrement, après vous l'avoir répété (et m'en être désolée) plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas Internet à la maison.

En espérant que ça vous plaira et que ça vous fera attendre jusqu'à mon retour !

Ah, aussi, avant d'oublier, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires car je vais partir d'ici peu, donc, j'y répondrai avec plaisir à la rentrée ! Désolée ^^

Je vous souhaite déjà un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année !!!

Bisouilles tout le monde et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 80 : Le retour des Black

Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tant de Mangemorts ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils attaqueraient Poudlard. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doutait de quelque chose par rapport à son double jeu. Quand avait-il découvert ? Bonne question. Et Severus se dit que c'était vraiment un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie alors que Voldemort le soupçonnait de traîtrise. D'ordinaire, le mage noir tuait de ses propres mains ceux qui le trahissaient. À croire qu'être à Poudlard lui avait sauvé la vie durant tous ces mois. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas épargné et les attaques de tous les Mangemorts à son encontre le lui prouvaient. À croire qu'il était devenu l'ennemi numéro un des sorciers noirs –ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ainsi, il avait déjà stupéfixié nombre de Mangemorts, sauvant quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et quand il vit Bellatrix surgir devant lui en chantant qu'elle avait tué Sirius Black, il se figea subitement. Elle aussi s'arrêta et le regarda avec dégoût. Aucun des deux ne bougeait puis, soudain, la Mangemort éclata d'un rire horrible.

- Mais, c'est notre Severus de service ! Comment vas-tu, le traitre ?

- Magnifiquement bien. Et toi, Bella ?

- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée depuis le 17 juin de l'année passée ! ricana-t-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de rencontre la fille de mon cher cousin. J'espère que Lucius ne va pas la faire trop souffrir…

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Severus.

- Que j'ai laissé ce cher Drago et cette Maena aux bons soins de Lucius et d'Augustus. À mon avis, ils vont bien s'amuser avec la gamine car, après tout, elle n'est pas si vilaine.

- Tu me répugnes !

- Bienvenu au club ! lâcha Bellatrix avant de lui lancer un sort.

Severus l'évita facilement et contrattaqua. Ainsi commença le combat entre les deux sorciers enragés. Bellatrix voulait le voir mourir sous sa baguette pour l'affront qu'il avait fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres en le trahissant. Severus, lui, voulait juste mettre un des dangers publics hors course. Car, il est inutile de le nier, la sorcière est dangereuse, n'hésitant pas à utiliser plus qu'il ne le fallait le sortilège impardonnable vert.

Cependant, un cri de douleur féminin désarçonna Severus qui tourna la tête pour voir si le cri ne venait pas de la femme qui occupait ses pensées depuis si longtemps. Ce geste lui coûta sa baguette qui s'échappa de ses mains et tourna dans les airs avant d'atterrir à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

- Oh, pauvre Severus… minauda Bellatrix. Te voilà tout seul, désarmé et sur le point de mourir. Une dernière volonté ?

- Va te faite pendre !

Un rictus horrible apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui leva sa baguette. Alors que Severus voyait sa dernière heure arriver, une voix bien connue de lui s'éleva dans son dos.

- _Stupéfix !_

Bellatrix en oublia Severus pour se protéger. Le maître des potions en profita pour se retourner et récupérer sa baguette. Il vit alors, s'approchant d'un pas décidé, Mentha. Celle-ci trainait derrière elle le corps inconscient de Fenrir Greyback qui flottait dans les airs. Il devina, au sang qui souillait la robe du loup-garou, qu'elle avait eu sa revanche et en avait profité pour le faire souffrir au moins autant qu'elle, elle avait souffert par sa faute.

Puis, une autre pensée vint se former dans l'esprit de Severus : _mais que faisait-elle là ?_ C'était dangereux ! C'était la guerre ! Bon, ok, c'est une Auror douée, mais que faisait-elle là alors qu'elle devait mettre sa filleule en sécurité ? Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire et de revenir aussi vite…

Les deux femmes se fixaient d'un regard intense, chacune pointant sa baguette sur l'autre.

- Sithya ! fit Bellatrix. Contente d'avoir une Auror comme toi parmi nous. Tu sais que tu as fais beaucoup de dégâts parmi les miens.

- C'est à ça que je suis payée ! répliqua Mentha. Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est jouissif d'envoyer des crapules dans ton genre ou dans le genre de Greyback au trou !

Bellatrix ricana. La haine entre les deux femmes était palpable.

- Et puis, toi, reprit Mentha, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Bellatrix. Pourtant, on ne s'est jamais vues. J'ai juste entendu parler de toi.

- Moi, pourtant, je me rappelle très bien de toi ! déclara froidement la jeune femme. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, tante Bella ?

Severus et Bellatrix affichèrent le même étonnement. _Tante Bella ?_ Avaient-ils bien entendu… ?

- Je te demande pardon ? fut tout ce que Bellatrix sut dire.

Mentha pointait toujours sa baguette sur la Mangemort et sourit. Un sourire sans joie. Un sourire de prédateur.

- Tu as tué mon père… et je vais te tuer !

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Je n'ai pas de Sithya à mon tableau de chasse !

- Oh, vraiment ? Je vais donc te rafraichir la mémoire ! _Flambios Maxima !_

Une sorte de laser de feu sortit de la baguette de l'Auror sous les yeux ébahis de Severus et Bellatrix. Celle-ci dut faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Elle se redressa et fixa Mentha avec encore plus de haine. La jeune femme la regardait avec froideur. Severus lui, retenait son souffle, ne voulant pas croire à la conclusion à laquelle il était venu.

- Il fut un temps, où ce n'était pas le nom de Sirius Black que tu chantais, dit Mentha. Il semblerait que ce soit devenu une habitude chez toi, de tuer tes cousins…

« Non, impossible ! » pensa Severus qui pointait lui aussi sa baguette sur la Mangemort. Celle-ci, contre tout attende, éclata d'un rire détestable.

- J'y crois pas ! Dire que je te pensais morte, comme tes stupides parents !

- Désolée de te décevoir ! répliqua froidement l'Auror.

- Oh, mais ça ne me déçoit pas, que du contraire. Je vais même tirer beaucoup de plaisir à te tuer, comme j'en ai pris pour tuer ton père… Je regrette juste que Macnair ait tué Ludmilla… J'aurait tiré beaucoup de plaisir à tuer toute la famille !

Severus retint son souffle et se tourna vers sa collègue qui semblait ne même pas faire attention à lui. Elle regardait Bellatrix avec froideur et détermination.

- Mais c'est que tu as grandi, petite Amona !

Mentha eut un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Et ce n'est pas à toi que je le dois. Tu te rends comptes que tu vas mourir de la baguette même de mon père ?! De ton cousin !

Bellatrix éclata de nouveau de rire tandis que Severus essayait de se dire que ce ne pouvait être possible. La petite fille en pleur et terrifiée qu'il avait sauvée il y a si longtemps ne pouvait être la jeune femme qui se tenait droite, fière, devant lui.

- J'ai tué Quintus Black ! J'ai tué Quintus Black ! Ah, ah, ah…

Le changement dans l'expression de Mentha fut saisissant. De la détermination, elle passa par la douleur avant de s'arrêter sur la haine pure et simple.

- _Flambios Maxima !_

- _Protego !_

_- Expelliarmus !_

_- Devio ! Stupéfix !_

_- Finite !_

Severus ne put que se tenir à l'écart des deux tigresses qui se battaient avec acharnement. Et, ce faisant, il observa Mentha. Comment était-il possible que cette jeune femme et la petite fille qui avait changé sa vie soit une seule et même personne ? Était-ce seulement possible.

Techniquement oui, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue la petite Amona Black une fois qu'il l'eût confiée à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de ne pas cherché à revoir la fillette, pour que celle-ci ait plus de facilités à reconstruire sa vie. Reconstruire une vie… qui avait de toute façon détruite par les Mangemorts, et plus particulièrement par Greyback qui s'en était pris aux deux personnes les plus proches de la jeune femme.

Mais, d'après ce qu'il en sait, Mentha pourrait très bien être Amona. Elle avait été présente au massacre de Crowley, où elle avait vu ses parents mourir –elle le lui avait dit la nuit de l'invasion des Acromentules. De plus, elles étaient toutes les deux châtains et avaient toutes les deux les yeux clairs. Seulement, il ne se souvenait pas avec certitude de la couleur des yeux d'Amona. Peut-être étaient-ils de couleur menthe à l'eau…

- _Incendio !_ hurla soudain l'Auror, tirant Severus de ses pensées.

Le maléfice Cuisant toucha son adversaire au bras et Bellatrix en lâcha sa baguette. Sans attendre, Mentha l'immobilisa avant de ligoter solidement la Mangemort d'un sortilège. Bellatrix regarda la gagnante du combat comme si elle avait été une espèce de ver particulière repoussant.

- Tu devais pas me tuer ? fit-elle narquoisement. Tu en as peut-être pas les tripes ?

- Oh si, je pourrais te tuer… dit Mentha en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais ce serait un châtiment trop doux pour toi.

Bellatrix perdit son sourire et la regarda avec une pointe d'effarement.

- Oui, Bella, tu vas recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Ce ne sera que justice. Et même si on dit que c'est un spectacle particulièrement difficilement regardable, je ferais un effort. Rien que pour toi. Et la boule de poils qui t'accompagnera.

Ce disant, elle avait fait approcher le corps inerte de Greyback. Elle les ligota ensemble avant de les fixer solidement au mur. Puis, en ayant par-dessus la tête des cris de rage de Bellatrix, elle lui lança un sortilège de Mutisme.

Une fois fait, Mentha soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle semblait intimidée par le regard incrédule qu'il lui lançait.

- Une vraie tigresse… commenta-t-il à voix basse.

Mentha rougit. Apparemment, Severus ne s'attendait pas à la voir si acharnée dans un combat.

- Ainsi, tu es Amona… Je n'en reviens pas… dit-il. C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé…

Mentha releva la tête et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu me connaissais ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je veux dire… J'ai perdu cette identité après la mort de mes parents, à huit ans…

- Oh oui… Je te connaissais…

La surprise se peignait sur le visage de l'Auror. Alors que Severus allait ajouter quelque chose sur ce passé qu'ils avaient en commun, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux.

Et ce qui suit sembla se passer au ralenti pour le maître des potions. Il reconnut Amycus Carrow par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- ATTENTION !!! hurla Severus.

Elle se retourna lentement, et il put observer le lent mouvement de ses boucles brunes avant qu'un éclair vert ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine…

°o0o°

- Non ! Arrêtez ! cria Maena en voyant Drago serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur sous le Doloris de son père. Arrêtez !

Lucius leva alors le sort alors que Maena se jeta à genoux aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Drago ! Drago, ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux… fit celui-ci en s'asseyant et en serrant les dents.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, il s'envola pour percuter le mur. Maena assista à la scène sans intervenir, trop paralysée par l'angoisse. Les pierres du mur s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Drago, l'immobilisant.

- Drago ! s'écria Maena en se relevant.

- Voilà, dit Lucius. Ainsi, mon fils, tu serais aux premières loges pour ce qui va suivre. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Maena s'envola dans les airs avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et la retourna. Elle faisait maintenant face à Augustus.

- Mignonne !

Il la poussa durement et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle voulut se relever mais le Mangemort était déjà à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et la maintenait au sol. Elle commença à se débattre violemment en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

- Oh… Mais ce ne sont pas de belles paroles dans la bouche d'une jeune fille.

- Lâchez-moi, espèce d'ordure !

- Ne la touchez pas ! hurla Drago, de son mur.

- Vois-tu, mon fils, tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de nous donner des ordres, remarqua narquoisement Lucius.

Augustus déchira alors la chemise de la jeune fille qui hurla.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! _Lashlabask !_

Le Mangemort, surpris, fut éjecté à quelques mètres de la jeune fille et tomba sur une table qui s'écroula sous son poids. Maena en profita pour se relever et remercier intérieurement Fred et George d'avoir inventé les bracelets de Projections.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Lucius qui, d'un geste de baguette, l'envoya valser contre le mur avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, un peu sonnée. Elle réussit néanmoins à se redresser et se mit à quatre pattes. Elle tâta l'arrière de son crâne mais ne trouva pas de blessures. Elle voulut pousser l'examen plus loin quand elle se sentit carrément soulevée de terre et plaqué sans délicatesse contre le mur.

Elle eut alors la sensation de recevoir une douche froide en même temps que son regard tombait dans des yeux gris glacés. Lucius la regardait avec froideur et colère tandis qu'Augustus se relevait en jurant comme un charretier.

- Tu as goûté au fils… Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire une comparaison entre les deux Malefoy !

- Non ! cria Drago. Lâche-la ! Ne la touche pas !! Je vais te tuer !!

Lucius sourit des menaces de son fils et plaça les poignets de Maena au-dessus de sa tête. Elle commença à se débattre quand la main de Lucius caressa son soutien-gorge.

- Ne me touchez pas !! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il jura de douleur. Puis, de colère, il la saisit à la gorge et la maintint immobile. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Maena et lui murmura :

- Un autre geste de ce genre, et c'est ce cher Drago qui en paiera les conséquences, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Comment pouvez-vous… répondit Maena sur le même ton. C'est votre fils !

- C'est surtout un traître à son sang ! répliqua Lucius. Et pour cela, il va payer… il va devoir regarder le pire spectacle donné à un homme… Le viol de sa compagne.

Maena blêmit et recommença à se débattre pendant que Drago rageait et lui criait d'ôter ses mains de Maena.

- Attention, petite Maena, dit Lucius dont la main était toujours sur son cou. N'oublie pas ce que je viens de dire. Un geste de trop et c'est Drago qui trinquera !

Elle se figea et sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux tandis que la main de Lucius se décollait de son cou pour caresser son ventre plat.

- Vois, Drago, comme elle est docile une fois qu'on te menace !

- T'es qu'une pourriture ! hurla Drago. Maena ! Défends-toi ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut me faire, mais bon sang, ne te laisse pas faire !

- Elle a trop peur, mon fils, dit Lucius et embrassant le cou de la jeune fille. Elle a trop peur de te voir mourir par sa faute…

Drago recommença à pester et insulta son père qui mordit le cou de Maena, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Augustus, mon ami, viens donc te joindre à moi ! Quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux !

Mais seul un bruit de coup et de chute lui répondit, ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur. Lucius releva la tête et regarda son fils devenu silencieux tout d'un coup. Celui-ci regardait quelque chose, dans la pièce, avec surprise et incrédulité. Le Mangemort baissa alors les yeux et vit la même expression sur le visage de sa victime qui regardait quelque chose derrière lui. Il allait se retourner quand il sentit une main d'abattre sur son épaule et la lui broyer.

- Ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille !

Et il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reconnaître son agresseur. Il chancela et, recouvrant son équilibre, pointa sa baguette sur l'imprudent qui avait osé le toucher.

Mais il se figea en reconnaissant le sorcier devant lui, tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux sombres et les yeux gris qui lançaient des éclairs.

- Impossible ! Tu es mort !

- Pas assez, malheureusement, pour ne pas te faire payer les gestes déplacés que tu as eu sur ma fille ! s'écria Sirius en attrapant Lucius par le col de sa robe de Mangemort et de lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing.

Le Mangemort en lâcha sa baguette tandis que Drago et Maena suivaient la bagarre, les yeux grands ouverts. Plus loin, Augustus Rookwood gisait, inconscient, le visage en sang.

Sirius donna quelques autres coups au Mangemort et, quand il le sentit au bord de l'inconscience, lui prit le col et approcha son visage du sien.

- Ne la touche plus jamais, ou je te jure qu'il n'y a pas un endroit sur terre ou en Enfer où je ne te retrouverai pas pour te le faire payer !

Puis il lâcha Lucius qui tomba sur le sol. Pour plus de sûreté, il le ligota avant de se tourner vers Drago et de le libérer. Celui-ci semblait à peine s'en rendre compte, tant la vision du sorcier le surprenait –en même temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve face à un sorcier supposé mort…

Puis, le regard de Sirius chercha l'objet de sa réelle attention : Maena. Celle-ci était toujours collée contre le mur, la chemise déchirée, à le regarder comme s'il avait été une espèce de chouette à trois têtes. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit des larmes perler à ses yeux.

- Maena… dit-il doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il savait que le moment n'était pas idéal pour lui dire et lui expliquer comment il était revenu. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait lui annoncer son retour. Il pensait, à raison, qu'elle réagirait comme sa mère et qu'elle le soupçonnerait d'être un imposteur. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit se jeter contre lui en pleurant et en le serrant contre elle.

- Tu es revenu ! chuchota-t-elle dans ses chemises noires. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es vraiment revenu… !

Surpris, Sirius resta un moment sans réagir avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de la bercer.

- Oui, ma chérie, je suis revenu…

- Je pensais que c'était impossible… sanglota-t-elle. Quand j'ai lu ce livre, je me suis dit que c'était impossible… Mais tu es là…

- Oui, je suis là. Et je ne partirai plus, je te le promets.

Elle releva la tête et regarda son père de ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Tu étais donc bien une Ombre ! dit-elle. Et tu as su revenir… Comment ?

Il sourit et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça… remarqua-t-il. Mais je te promets que, quand tout cela sera fini, tu sauras tout.

Maena acquiesça et s'essuya les yeux. De cette façon, il venait de lui promettre de s'en sortir indemne.

Sirius en profita pour lancer un "_Reparo !_" sur la chemise de sa fille.

Timidement, Drago s'était approché et avait ramassé sa baguette et celle de la jeune fille.

- Maman est là aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Maena.

- Oui. Ainsi que Remus.

Maena hocha la tête. Sirius prit alors le visage de sa fille entre les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut que j'y retourne, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors, mais il se passe des choses graves. Mets-toi en sécurité.

- Mais…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était détourné et avait empoigné Drago par le col de sa chemise.

- Papa ! protesta Maena. Lâche-le.

Sirius mit Drago à côté de sa fille mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Drago eut l'air un peu surpris et intimidé.

- Toi, dit Sirius d'une voix sérieuse. Tu as intérêt à la protéger et je te jure qu'à la moindre égratignure sur son corps, je t'en fais subir le même au centuple !

- Papa !

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? reprit Sirius en ignorant sa fille.

- Oui, parfaitement, répondit solennellement Drago.

- Bien.

Et il lâcha le jeune homme avant de poser une main sur une épaule de chacun.

- Mettez-vous dans un endroit sûr !

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

- Tu crois que c'était un ordre ? demanda Drago en lui rendant sa baguette.

Maena sourit de son sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il nous a fait une suggestion amicale, dit-elle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'étais du même avis ! Mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ! Qui sait ce que ton père, tout revenant qu'il est, peut me faire subir.

Il y eut un cours silence, seulement troublé par les explosions venant de l'extérieur et les gémissements de douleur de Lucius.

- J'ai du mal à y croire… dit Drago.

- Moi aussi. J'ai lu un livre sur la chambre de la Mort du département des Mystères. Apparemment, c'est déjà arrivé… Mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que mon père puisse en revenir, lui aussi…

Drago lui prit la main et la serra.

- Il a dit qu'il te dirait tout quand ce sera fini, dit-il. Donc, si on allait faire en sorte que ça finisse plus vite ?

Maena hocha gravement la tête avant de sauter au cou de Drago et de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Il paraît que ça porte bonheur… C'est ce que disent les Moldus…

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, passionnément.

- Bonne chance, alors, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Maena eut un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, baguette à la main, tenant fermement la main de Drago dans l'autre. Dehors, le chaos les attendait. Et ils ne seraient pas de trop de deux en plus…


	83. Idée de vengeance

Chapitre 81 : Idée de vengeance

Severus retint son souffle tandis que les dernières étincelles vertes disparaissent, ainsi que le Mangemort qui les avait produites. L'éclat de rire sinistre du sorcier noir résonna dans les oreilles du maître des potions. Il vit le corps de Mentha tomber en arrière, comme au ralenti. Le corps tombait vers lui. Il se précipita et rattrapa le corps inerte de l'Auror. Ses jambes ployèrent sous le poids et il tomba à genoux, serrant le corps contre lui. Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il vit l'expression surprise figée pour toujours sur le doux visage de celle qui occupait depuis si longtemps ses pensées. Et ses yeux grands ouverts le glacèrent. Dans un geste qu'il avait inutile, il porta la main à son cou et posa deux doigts sur la peau encore tiède de Mentha. Il chercha en vain le pouls. Il savait qu'il s'était arrêté mais chercha quand même, ayant dans le cœur un espoir vain.

Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il ferma les paupières et la bouche entrouverte de la morte. Il serra le corps contre lui, comme pour lui donner sa chaleur alors qu'il refroidissait. Ce cœur qu'il avait longtemps cru inexistant et qui s'était réchauffé petit à petit au contact de l'Auror se serra et il crut qu'il allait exploser pour ne plus à avoir à souffrir de la sorte.

Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage de Mentha. Ses lèvres commençaient déjà à prendre une teinte bleutée. Il lui caressa la joue et sentit sa peau encore douce. Il vit alors une goutte d'eau tomber sur cette joue et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand pleuvait-il dans le collège ? Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il porta sa propre main sur sa joue, à lui, et sentit de l'eau sous ses doigts. Il pleurait… Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré pour personne… Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années… depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a si longtemps… Il pleurait. Il comprit enfin son erreur. Certes, il pensait que l'éloigner de lui la mettrait en sécurité et éviterait que de telles scènes se produisent. Mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, il se dit que tout ce temps passé solitaire, il aurait pu le passer avec elle. Maintenant, ce ne serait plus possible. Plus jamais. Il n'avait même pas pu lui avouer que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait changé de camp. Qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans.

Jamais il ne pourra lui dire qu'il aimait se plonger dans ses beaux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau. Jamais il le pourra lui dire que son rire avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Jamais il ne pourra lui avouer qu'il adorait sentir sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, contre son corps ou ses cheveux doux contre son torse. Le parfum qu'elle portait, ses mimiques, l'expression de son visage et sa manie de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle était plongée dans un livre…

Il se pencha vers son visage, laissant les larmes de douleur souiller le sien. Il effleura les lèvres devenues froides de la jeune femme des siennes. Il savoura ce dernier moment avec elle. Ce baiser de mort, ce baiser d'adieu, serait le dernier qu'ils partageraient. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla les trois mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire il y a quelque temps déjà. Il aurait dû les lui dire quand elle était encore vivante et chaude contre lui, et non pas morte et froide… Il lui souffla ces trois mots avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, espérant au fond de lui que son âme l'entendrait. Et qu'elle lui pardonnerait de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, sous le regard méprisant de Bellatrix, à serrer le corps de Mentha –ou d'Amona, qu'importe son prénom- à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans les retenir, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé.

Puis, soudain, il sécha ses larmes, posa délicatement le corps de Mentha sur le sol. Il retira une mèche de cheveux qui s'était glissée sur son visage et croisa ses mains sur son ventre plat. Il se releva, déterminé à venger la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Empoignant fermement sa baguette, il décida de se jeter dans la mêlée. Il avait perdu la seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Alors, il se promit de retrouver celui qui lui avait ôté la vie de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Peu importe s'il mourait. À quoi bon la vie sans Mentha ? Il préférait mourir que vivre sans elle.

Sans un regard pour les deux Mangemorts ligotés, et avec un dernier regard plein de tendresse et tristesse mêlées pour le corps sans vie de Mentha, il se dirigea vers la porte. Vers la bataille. Vers son destin…

°o0o°

Drago et Maena étaient à présent dehors et virent, avec effroi, les proportions de cette guerre. Des corps sans vie et d'autres blessés étaient couchés sur le sol. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les professeurs, des Aurors se battaient contre les sorciers noirs encapuchonnés. Leurs masques blancs donnaient des frissons à la jeune fille qui serra un peu plus la main de Drago. Celui-ci, sentant le désarroi de la Gryffondor –il ressentait le même face à cette vision apocalyptique- serra doucement ses doigts comme pour lui donner un réconfort qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- On y arrivera ! lui souffla-t-il.

Maena le regarda et acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur la bataille. Elle vit alors Remus et Bill Weasley se battre contre trois silhouettes enveloppées de noir. Son cœur se serra. Combien de ses proches seront encore vivants à la fin de cette bataille décisive ? Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient-ils ici, en train de se battre ? Etaient-ils encore vivants ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Harry avait-il retrouvé le sorcier coupable de toute son infortune ? Se battait-il contre lui ? Était-il seul contre Voldemort ou avait-il de l'aide ? Son parrain s'en sortirait-il ? Et ses parents ? Et Drago et elle, s'en sortiraient-ils, eux aussi ?

- J'ai peur… avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Drago la regarda, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu à cause de tout ce vacarme, de tous ces sortilèges qui fusaient, de tous ces cris qui s'élevait vers le ciel dont la lune, comme complice, avait pris une teinte rouge.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent vers la bataille, armés de leurs baguettes. Ils stupéfixiaient les Mangemorts qui leur tournaient le dos, permettant aux sorciers qui les affrontaient de les assommer ou les ligoter.

À un moment, sans qu'ils sachent très bien comment, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par quatre Mangemorts.

- Tiens, mais c'est le petit Drago ! fit l'un d'eux d'une voix désagréablement froide et narquoise.

Ce fut comme le signal et les sorts fusèrent des baguettes des Mangemorts et des adolescents. Ils eurent du mal à faire face à leurs quatre adversaires mais tinrent bon. Jusqu'au moment où Maena perdit sa baguette dans un cri. Quand elle vit sa précieuse baguette former un arc de cercle dans les airs, elle grogna de mécontentement et crut voir venir sa dernière heure. Drago se mit devant elle comme pour la protéger et elle tenta de le repousser quand elle vit le Mangemort lever sa baguette pour, elle le savait, lancer l'ultime sortilège Impardonnable. Désespérée, elle tenta de nouveau de pousser Drago pour qu'il ne soit pas dans la ligne de mire. Alors que le Mangemort prononçait le premier des deux mots du sortilège, un rayon vert l'atteignit dans le dos et il tomba sur le sol, face contre terre, à la surprise générale.

Profitant de la surprise des Mangemort, Maena plongea sur sa baguette et stupéfixia un des trois derniers Mangemorts tandis que Drago et leur sauveur en faisait de même. La personne qui avait tué le Mangemort s'approcha et Maena crut que son petit ami allait d'étouffer de surprise en voyant sa tête.

- Maman ?! s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

Maena en resta bouche bée tandis que la femme s'approchait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés dans son dos, lui donnant un air d'amazone en colère. Maena ressentit un respect sans borne pour cette femme qui semblait être prête à tout.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Drago en s'approchant, Maena sur ses talons.

- Parce que tu as vraiment cru que j'allais rester au manoir alors que je savais que Poudlard allait être attaqué et que mon fils unique s'y trouvait ? répliqua Narcissa Malefoy avec suffisance. Et bien, tu te trompes ! Où est ton père ?

Drago ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, furieux. Voyant que son fils ne répondrait pas, Narcissa se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard.

- Il est assommé dans une des pièces du château, expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- Vraiment ? fit Narcissa. Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de s'en prendre à mon fils !

Drago, surpris, regarda sa mère.

- Oui, il m'a fait part de son mécontentement quand il a reçu une lettre du père de Parkinson qui l'informait que tu avais rompu avec sa fille. Et il était véritablement furieux quand il a appris que tu aurais des sentiments pour la fille de mon cousin… Je craignais un peu sa réaction s'il te retrouvait.

Maena jeta un regard à Drago. Allait-il dire à sa mère que son père l'avait torturé et menacé ?

- Ouais, ben, là où il est, il nous foutra la paix ! dit Drago d'une voix métallique. Quand je pense qu'un tel homme m'a engendré !

- Drago… dit Maena. C'est ton père…

- Non. À partir de la seconde où il a osé poser ses sales pattes sur toi, c'est devenu un étranger pour moi !

Narcissa jeta un regard compatissant à la jeune fille qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle connaissait les vices de son mari et savait que, malheureusement, le viol en faisait partie. Mais, apparemment, elle n'avait subi aucun traumatisme.

- J'aimerais que vous vous mettiez en sécurité, dit-elle alors.

- Certainement pas ! objecta Maena. Mes amis se battent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est. Mon meilleur ami fait peut-être même face au sorcier le plus dangereux de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Il est hors de question que je me mette en sécurité alors qu'il se bat !

- Et moi, il est hors de question que je quitte Maena d'une semelle. Qui sait ce que son père me ferait subir.

- Oh ! Tu sais bien qu'il disait ça pour rire ! répliqua Maena.

- Je parierai pas là-dessus, dit-il, très sérieusement.

Maena secoua la tête et Narcissa sourit doucement, autant que la situation actuelle le lui permettait sans que cela ne parût incongru.

- Très bien, dit alors Narcissa.

- Quoi ? dit Drago.

- Je vous accompagne. Moi, je suis capable de tuer nos adversaires. Pas vous.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Maena d'une petite voix.

- Maena, dit doucement Drago en serrant ses doigts. Sache qu'eux, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Maena hocha la tête mais semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de tuer des gens…

°o0o°

Severus sortit du château et resta un moment à contempler la lune rouge dans le ciel noir. À croire que le sang versé se reflétait sur l'astre d'ordinaire d'un blanc immaculé. Il se promit de n'avoir aucun repos tant qu'Amycus Carrow ne mourrait pas sous sa baguette ! Jamais il ne vivrait tranquille tant que ce Mangemort ne bouffera pas les pissenlits par la racine !

Se fichant des sorts qui se croisaient au-dessus de sa tête et des étincelles qui le frôlaient de peu, il poursuivit sa route, déterminé. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit qui parcouraient la foule des Mangemorts et des sorciers de l'autre camp ne cherchaient qu'un visage.

Il vit, sans s'arrêter sur le détail, Aria qui se battait avec acharnement aux côtés de Sirius Black. Ainsi, ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait dit était vrai… Pas qu'il remette en question la parole du directeur, mais quand il avait dit que Sirius était revenu de derrière le voile… et bien, ça lui avait paru impossible… Mais maintenant, la preuve de ce que Dumbledore disait se battait dans le Parc de Poudlard auprès de sa femme.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route. Il pourrait toujours poser des questions après. S'il était encore vivant… Priorité à la mort future de Carrow ! Et s'il pouvait trouver et tuer la sœur tant qu'il y était, pourquoi pas ?

Un peu plus loin, il vit Drago, Maena et Narcissa avancer, baguette à la main, se battant contre les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Il remarqua que Narcissa avait l'air d'une lionne protégeant ses petits tandis que ses deux étudiants se tenaient fermement la main. Dans une pensée, il souhaita que les deux jeunes gens s'en sortent.

Mais cette pensée fut vite éradiquée par le souvenir cuisant du visage figé et du corps sans vie de Mentha dans ses bras. Alors, il reprit sa route avec l'intention on ne peut plus ferme de retrouver Amycus et de le tuer. Il pourrait même lui faire subir un petit Doloris ou deux, s'il en avait l'occasion. Il verra le moment venu.

Il avait presque fait le tour du château quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, mais toujours sans s'y arrêter, un dôme de lumière qui éclairait le Parc, près du lac. Un chant doux d'oiseau s'en élevait, lui semblait-il. Il avait bien envie de s'arrêter de voir de quoi il en retournait. Mais au moment où il se dit que c'est ce qu'il pourrait faire, durant une minute ou deux, son regard fut attiré par un certain Mangemort coupable de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il remettrait finalement l'observation du dôme à plus tard. S'il était encore vivant…

Il vit le meurtrier de Mentha courir, s'enfuir, et son sang ne fut qu'un tour. Il le poursuivit. Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, son attention seulement focalisée sur le Mangemort, Severus courut, ne s'arrêtant même pas quand il sentit une pointe de douleur lui déchirer le côté.

Il hurla après le Mangemort qui l'ignora et continua de courir loin de la bataille. Enragé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, Severus pointa sa baguette vers le fuyard et murmura le Maléfice du Croche-Pied. Il vit avec satisfaction le sorcier noir tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il s'approcha et constata seulement qu'ils étaient à présent loin des combats.

Carrow se retourna en pestant et finit assis, face à Severus qui le menaçait de sa baguette et de ses yeux. Carrow resta immobile quand il vit la baguette de son adversaire pointée vers son cœur de manière décidée.

- Amycus, dit Severus. Enfin je te retrouve ! Alors, on essayait de fuir ?

- Severus ? Comment vas-tu ? Le maître est impatient de te revoir, tu le savais ?

Le regard glacial de Severus le fusilla du regard et Amycus sourit de façon narquoise.

- Que vas-tu faire, avec cette baguette que tu pointe vers moi ? Me tuer ?

- C'est une idée fort intéressante, en effet, commenta le maître des potions.

- Tout ça à cause de cette pouliche que tu as sautée ?! fit Amycus. Elle devait être très douée pour que tu veuilles venger sa mort. Elle te faisait monter au septième ciel ?

Severus lui assena alors un coup de pied en plein visage et eut le plaisir d'entendre un craquement sinistre venant du nez du Mangemort. Celui tomba en arrière, sur le dos, les deux mains sur son nez en sang. Il en avait même lâché sa baguette que Severus éloigna d'un coup de pied.

Amycus, retira ses mains et laissa le sang couler sur son visage. Il eut un sourire tordu par la douleur provenant de son nez.

- Et bien, et bien… On se met en colère, Severus ? Elle était si bonne que ça ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon, dit Severus d'une voix dangereusement calme, la baguette toujours pointée vers le cœur du sorcier noir.

- Oh ? Tu fais dans le sentimentalisme, maintenant ? s'étonna Amycus.

- La ferme !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi ! ajouta-t-il.

- _Endoloris !_ hurla Severus, au comble de la colère et de la douleur.

Il eut un sourire sadique quand il vit le sorcier se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Quand il leva enfin le sort, Amycus resta sur le sol, à rependre son souffle.

- Tu l'as tuée, dit calmement Severus. Et je vais te tuer.

- Qu'importe, dit Amycus. Un fois que le Maître en aura fini avec le jeune Potter, t'es le prochain sur la liste. Je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps avant que tu ne me rejoignes en enfer.

- Dans ce cas, garde-moi une place ! ironisa Severus.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit l'autre.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais garda son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Severus leva sa baguette. Il savait que Mentha désapprouverait ce geste si elle était là. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il leva sa baguette un peu plus haut et s'apprêta à prononcer le sort fatal…

Quand une voix hurlante leur parvint et disait de ne pas faire ça…


	84. Le dôme de lumière

Et voici le dernier chapitre avant deux semaines. Bisouilles à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 82 : Le dôme de lumière

Severus n'avait qu'une envie. Tuer Amycus Carrow. Mais une voix venait d'hurler. Une voix de femme.

- Severus ! Non, ne le tue pas ! hurla la femme.

- _Avada…_

- Non, Severus ! hurla de nouveau la femme.

Il entendit des bruits de pas courant dans sa direction mais n'avait toujours pas l'intention de baisser sa baguette. Non, il dirait le dernier mot qui tuerait l'homme ratatiné devant lui et qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

- …_ Kedav…_

Alors qu'il allait prononcer la dernière syllabe –la _dernière !_- une main s'empara de son poignet et lui baissa le bras de force.

- _Incarcerem !_ entendit-il avant de voir des cordes ligoter fermement le Mangemort. Severus, serais-tu devenu fou, ma parole ? Pourquoi le tuer alors qu'il était à ta merci !

Severus ne répondit pas mais dégagea son poignet de cette main qui semblait le brûler.

- Tu ne vaudrais guère mieux qu'eux si tu avais fait ça ! reprit la femme, durement.

Severus garda toujours le silence. Il écoutait à peine la voix de la femme.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes au moins, ou alors je parle dans le vide ! En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de te suivre !

- _Bien fait_… répéta Severus avec mépris.

- Oui. Il sera jugé et recevra plus que certainement le baiser du Détraqueur. Dis-toi que c'est un châtiment pire que la mort et…

- Mais bon sang ! s'écria Severus. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Aria !

- Et toi, tu as plutôt intérêt à baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas passer ta vie complètement muet ! répliqua Aria en le fusillant du regard.

Severus et Aria s'affrontèrent du regard, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant. Il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux.

- Pourquoi as-tu interféré ?! reprit Severus.

- Parce que c'est pas demain la veille que je laisserais mes amis devenir des meurtriers ! répondit Aria.

Severus la considéra avec une surprise non dissimulée. Amis ?! Tiens donc… ?

- Depuis quand me vois-tu comme un ami ? cracha-t-il amer.

- Mais, depuis notre sixième année –voire notre cinquième ! répliqua Aria en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand on faisait nos travaux ensemble.

- On n'est pas restés amis longtemps, alors !

- C'est toi qui ne me parlais plus ! accusa Aria. Quand j'essayais de te parler, tu m'envoyais sur les mandragores ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai essayé malgré toutes ces fois où tu me repoussais sans même faire l'effort d'être poli !

- Tu sortais avec ce crétin de Black et tu m'as quasi oublié !

- C'est faux ! Je ne suis sortie avec Sirius qu'en avril de notre dernière année ! Oui, tu as bien entendu ! Et toi, tu me repoussais ainsi !

- Mais pourquoi on est en train de parler de ça ? fit Severus.

- Parce que tu as entamé la conversation sur ce chemin-là, répliqua narquoisement Aria. Et maintenant, éloigne-toi de lui. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois repris par un nouvel élan meurtrier. Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu le tuer ?

L'image du cadavre de Mentha, qu'il avait laissé dans le château, se raviva dans son esprit et, avec elle, la douleur dans sa poitrine que sa querelle avec Aria avait momentanément apaisée.

- Il a tué la femme que j'aimais ! répondit durement Severus, exprimant des sentiments pour la première fois devant autrui.

Aria le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

- Quoi ?! fit-elle. Tu es sûre qu'elle était morte ? Je veux dire, elle n'était pas seulement blessée ? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais…

- L'Avada Kedavra ne blesse pas, Aria ! Il tue !

Aria avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Elle regarda Amycus avec dégoût tandis que celui-ci souriait triomphalement. Elle se détourna de lui pour reporter son regard sur Severus. Il regardait le château d'un air vague.

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas intervenue… Je comprends ce que ça fait…

Severus posa ses yeux sur Aria et vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux gris.

- Ne me prends pas en pitié ! dit-il.

- Je ne te prends pas en pitié ! Je sais juste ce que tu ressens !

- Et comment le saurais-tu ?! répliqua méchamment Severus, persuadé que jamais personne ne le comprendrait.

- Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti quand on m'a appris que Sirius avait été tué par Bellatrix ?! rétorqua la jeune femme. Bon sang, Severus ! T'es pas tout seul, tu comprends !

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Je crois que tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! fit Aria. Mais sache que je suis désolée pour celle que tu aimais…

- Je l'aime toujours ! corrigea Severus en portant ses doigts à l'arrête de son nez.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se glisser dans sa main qui était le long de son corps et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage d'Aria en dessous du sien.

- T'es toujours aussi petite… ne put-il s'empêcher de constater avec un sourire triste.

- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi têtu…

- Pourquoi… ? demanda-t-il en portant son regard vers le ciel. Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est une question que je me suis posée un million de fois après la mort de Sirius… avoua Aria.

- Et tu as trouvé une réponse ?

- Non.

Le regard toujours porté sur le ciel, Severus sentit la main d'Aria lui caresser doucement la joue, comme une sœur essayant de rassurer son cadet.

- Mais toi, Sirius est revenu… soupira Severus. Albus m'a tout raconté. Mentha, elle, ne reviendra jamais…

- Je suis désolée… dit Aria. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait aimé que tu deviennes un assassin…

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda Severus d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Parce que les exploits de Mentha Sithya sont assez bien connus. Je ne pense pas qu'une Auror telle qu'elle aurait accepté que tu deviennes un tueur…

- Je suis déjà un tueur, assena durement Severus. J'ai déjà tué plusieurs personnes…

Aria ne répondit pas et laissa sa main qui caressait sa joue retomber le long de son corps. Mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main et la serra un peu plus entre ses doigts.

- Ça fait mal… avoua Severus.

- Je sais, dit Aria.

- Comment as-tu survécu à une telle douleur ? s'enquit Severus, jugeant ça impossible.

- Si Maena n'avait pas été là, je pense que je n'y aurais pas survécu, avoua Aria avec sincérité. Sans ma fille, je ne serais plus là !

- Moi, je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de vivre…

Puis, une image s'imposa dans son esprit. L'image d'une fillette blonde, assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, à rire et applaudir devant un ballet de personnages lumineux. Grace !

- Severus ? Ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! Ne me fais pas un malaise !

- Grace !

- Pardon ?

- Grace est la filleule de Mentha !

- Oh…

Aria sentit un espoir au fond du cœur : Severus venait-il de trouver une raison de survivre ?

Une explosion spectaculaire retentit plus loin et ils virent, de là où ils étaient, un pan du mur du château s'effondrer sous les hurlements des sorciers et sorcières. Les deux amis se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de courir vers l'accident, d'un commun accord. Ils furent soulagés de constater qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé lors de l'effondrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ce dôme ? s'écria Severus, pour qu'Aria l'entende par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille, tout en lançant un sort ou deux en direction des Mangemorts.

- On ne sait pas, avoua Aria. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'Harry et Voldemort sont à l'intérieur…

- Merlin... !

- Comme tu dis… dit sombrement Aria.

°o0o°

Bellatrix jubilait. Certes, elle était attachée et malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne savait pas se libérer. Mais, devant elle gisait le corps sans vie d'Amona Black –plus connue sous le nom de Mentha Sithya. Dehors, les bruits de sorts, les explosions, les cris et les hurlements. Comme c'était jouissif ! Que demander de plus –à part la liberté, peut-être ?

Non, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle savait que, d'ici peu, son maître viendrait la libérer, après en avoir fini avec ce parasite de Potter !

Soudain, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, elle vit une ombre apparaître à la porte. Elle tourna la tête, croyant que du renfort était venu. Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge et elle ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur.

Sa tête fit des va-et-vient entre le corps sans vie de la fille de son traitre de cousin et la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

- C'est impossible ! cracha Bellatrix. T'es morte ! Amycus t'as fait crevé !

Mentha porta son regard sur sa tante et la regarda durement.

- Faut croire que non ! répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est impossible… répéta Bellatrix en posant ses yeux sur le corps inerte.

Mentha la regarda puis reporta son attention sur son propre cadavre.

- Comme une telle chose est-elle possible ? s'horrifia la Mangemort.

L'Auror ne répondit pas, la laissant crier et vociférer, lui ordonnant de répondre, et se détourna avant de disparaître. Oui, elle savait que sa Duplication était morte… Elle l'avait senti…

_Mentha avançait vite. Elle ne marchait pas, mais ne courait pas vraiment non plus. Dans sa main, elle tenait fermement sa baguette, ses yeux clairs scrutant scrupuleusement les alentours, de peur de tomber sur un Mangemort embusqué. De son autre main, elle tirait Grace qui suivait sans faire de bruit, se contentant d'obéir à ce que sa marraine lui avait dit : marcher vite sans le moindre bruit. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi, elle obéissait et ne se plaignit pas quand elle sentit une douleur apparaître dans son côté._

_Mentha et Grace arrivèrent à sortir de l'école sans encombre, ce pour quoi la jeune femme fut heureuse. Puis, elle prit sa filleule dans les bras et transplana jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Là, elle posa la petite fille au sol et elle frappa à grands coups de poings à la porte, sous le regard horrifié de Grace. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Mrs Rosemerta ouvrit la porte, armée de sa baguette. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'Auror accompagné de la fillette._

_- Professeur Sithya ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Mentha reprit la fillette et la fourra dans les bras de la tenancière de l'auberge._

_- Protégez-là ! Des Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard. Ma Duplication est là-bas, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. Et prévenez le ministère, je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été fait ou pas…_

_- Très bien…_

_- Marraine… fit Grace d'une toute petite voix._

_- T'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tu vas être en sécurité ici. Je reviendra bientôt…_

_Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa filleule et s'éloigna. Mrs Rosemerta retourna à l'intérieur, tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras._

_Mentha transplana à nouveau pour réapparaître devant les grilles du château. Là, elle dut faire face à deux Mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée. Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement. Puis, elle se mit à courir dans l'immense Parc de Poudlard pour aller se battre contre l'armée ténébreuse._

_Soudain, alors qu'elle courait toujours plus vite, elle sentit un grand vide s'emparer d'elle et sa respiration se glaça dans ses poumons. Elle suffoqua et se demanda d'abord ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis, des visions se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux…_

_Elle vit qu'elle se battait contre Greyback, prenant un grand plaisir à le blesser…_

_Elle vit qu'elle se battait contre Bellatrix, après lui avoir avoué qui elle était réellement…_

_Elle vit qu'elle parlait avec Severus, mais les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient semblaient sortir d'une vieille radio et elle n'en comprit pas le sens…_

_Elle vit une expression horrifiée sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait…_

_Elle se retourna…_

_Elle vit un éclair vert…_

_Elle ne vit plus rien…_

_Elle ne sentit plus rien…_

_Mentha reprit enfin son souffle, une main instinctivement protectrice sur son ventre. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de mourir… Pour la deuxième fois. Sa Duplication était morte. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé qu'une seule fois et elle ne pouvait pas en douter… Elle venait de mourir… Sous les yeux de Severus…_

_Elle se demanda, avant de reprendre rapidement sa course folle vers le champ de bataille, ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant tomber morte. Ressentait-il de la peine ? De la douleur ? Autant que ce que elle, elle aurait ressenti si elle l'avait vu, lui, mourir sous ses yeux ?_

Mentha revint au moment présent par une détonation. Elle dévia le sortilège facilement et riposta. Elle remarqua, avant de se tourner vers un autre adversaire, qu'elle venait de stupéfixier Avery.

Elle vit aussi, un peu plus loin, quelques uns de ses élèves se battre, avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, un Auror ou un professeur. Mais ses yeux ne cherchaient qu'une personne. Celle qui occupait ses pensées. Celle sans qui elle n'aurait plus qu'une demi-vie.

Elle courut vers de la lumière, qui provenait de l'autre côté du Parc. La bataille avait un peu diminué. Les Mangemorts étaient, pour beaucoup, assommés et ligotés.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée quand elle vit d'où provenait la lumière. Un immense dôme de lumière recouvrait une bonne partie du Parc, près du lac. Un son en provenait. On aurait dit le champ d'un oiseau. Elle vit alors que, comme elle, d'autres sorciers regardaient le dôme. Mentha se demanda ce qu'il cachait et n'avait que trop peur de la vérité…

Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard d'onyx et empli d'incrédulité de Severus…

°o0o°

Maena était soulagée. Il n'y avait presque plus de Mangemorts à combattre, la plus grande partie étant mise hors d'état de nuire. Et, dans sa main, elle tenait celle de Drago. Aucun des deux n'était blessé. Et Narcissa Malefoy non plus, n'avait rien. Ce qui soulageait Drago, même s'il ne l'avouait pas. La Bataille était finie.

- Mais qu'en est-il de Voldemort ? demanda Maena, disant à voix haute la crainte des autres.

- Bonne question… murmura Narcissa qui continuait de veiller.

- C'est quoi, cette lumière, là-bas ? demanda Drago, pointant le doigt vers l'autre côté du Parc.

- Je ne sais pas… dit Maena. On va voir ? Peut-être qu'Harry et les autres sons là-bas ?

Drago hocha la tête et tous trois partirent vers la lumière, tenant toujours leurs baguettes fermement, au cas où. Beaucoup de corps étaient allongés sur le sol. Maena, malgré elle, les regardait avec une crainte sourde qui lui dévorait le ventre : et si elle reconnaissait l'un des visages figés… ? Heureusement, pour le moment, elle ne vit que des sorciers noirs et devinait que la grande partie n'était que stupéfixiée ou paralysée.

Alors qu'elle regardait toujours les formes inertes sur le sol, elle sentit la main de Drago se resserrer autour d'elle.

- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête. Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son petit ami et de sa mère. Elle suivit leur regard et resta bouche bée. Devant elle se dressait un énorme dôme de lumière blanche.

- Quel son agréable… chuchota Narcissa, les yeux fixés sur le dôme.

En effet, un doux son s'en élevait.

- C'est le chant du phénix, dit Maena.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? s'étonna Drago.

- Parce que j'ai vu le phénix de Dumbledore au début de l'année, quand je suis allée dans son bureau avec Harry. Et je peux te dire que, même si je n'y ai pas fait attention, c'est un son que je n'oublierai jamais…

- Mais c'est quoi, au juste, ce truc ?

Maena secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle entendit alors un cri retentir et baissa les yeux. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit Hermione pleurer dans les bras de Ron qui regardait le dôme avec crainte. Plus loin, Charlie Weasley retenait Ginny qui pleurait et qui se débattait. Elle voulait se diriger vers le dôme. Neville et Parvati, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardaient le dôme avec espoir. Elle reconnut d'autres visages autour du dôme. Mais pas celui qu'elle cherchait : elle ne trouvait pas Harry.

- Où est Harry… s'inquiéta-t-elle en broyant quasiment les doigts de Drago. Où est-il ?

Elle et Drago s'échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de reporter leur attention sur le dôme.

- Non… murmura Maena.

- Ne fait pas de conclusions hâtives, lui recommanda Drago.

- Il faut que j'aille près de mes amis… dit Maena, n'écoutant pas le Serpentard.

- Je t'accompagne !

Elle le remercia d'un regard puis ils se dirigèrent vers les Gryffondor, toujours suivis par Narcissa. C'est presque en courant que Maena arriva auprès de ses amis.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Neville, Parvati !

Les cinq Gryffondor se tournèrent vers elle et elle put voir qu'ils arboraient tous du soulagement en la voyant.

- Maena ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se détacha de Ron et se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui, pour la rattraper, dut lâcher la main de Drago. Hermione la serra contre elle et Maena répondit à son étreinte. Une fois que l'érudite la lâcha, Ron l'écrasa contre lui, comme s'il voulait lui broyer tous les os du corps.

- Où étais-tu, petite idiote ! demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Il la relâcha et Maena détourna les yeux. Ginny était maintenant à genoux, le visage entre les mains, les épaules entourées par un des bras chaleureux de Charlie.

- J'étais à la tour d'astronomie, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis endormie et j'ai été réveillée par une explosion… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur…

- Ah, ça ! dit Neville. Pour nous avoir fait peur, tu nous as fait peur ! On s'est dit que tu avais été enlevée par des Mangemorts !

- On t'a cherchée partout ! continua Parvati.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le dôme. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer mais posa quand même la question qui l'effrayait :

- Où est Harry ?

Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Neville et Ron fermèrent les yeux tandis que Parvati se mordit les lèvres, inquiète.

- Et… On ne sait pas comment il va… ? demanda Maena qui avait deviné où se trouvait son ami.

Hermione secoua la tête, pleurant toujours. Ron rouvrit les yeux et regarda son amie.

- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que lui et Tu-Sais-Qui se sont retrouvés à cet endroit précis. Une fois qu'ils ont commencé à se battre, ce dôme est apparu et on ne sait pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

- On ne voit rien. On n'entend rien, poursuivit Neville. On ne sait rien. Ils seraient en train de boire une tasse de thé qu'on n'en saurait rien !

Maena sentit une inquiétude monter en elle tandis que Ron reprenait Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler. Maena regarda le dôme en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment Harry allait-il ? Était-il blessé ? Avait-il besoin d'aide ? S'en sortirait-il, tout seul, contre un monstre tel que Voldemort ? Et s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, comment le sauraient-ils ?

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Maena, Drago lui reprit la main. Elle se tourna vers lui et se serra contre son torse.

- J'ai peur pour lui…

Drago ne dit rien, ne sachant très bien comment réconforter sa petite amie.

À travers ses larmes, Maena vit, un peu plus loin, sa mère qui regardait aussi le dôme, tenant la main de son père et sourit, soulagée. Ses parents allaient bien. Ainsi que son parrain, qui soutenait par la taille une Nymphadora Tonks blessée. Elle vit aussi quelques uns de ses professeur dont McGonagall, Rogue et Sithya. Rogue tenait cette dernière dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur… répéta Maena.

- Il faut que tu aies confiance en lui, lui murmura Drago au creux de l'oreille.

Elle releva vers lui son regard gris parsemé de larmes prêtes à couler.

- On ne sait pas comment il va ! dit-elle. Et si…

- Chut… dit Drago en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne pense pas à ça ! Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance ! D'accord ? C'est de ça dont il a besoin. De la confiance de ses amis !

Maena hocha piteusement la tête avant de la reposer délicatement sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci pour la calmer, lui caressait les cheveux, en déposant de temps en temps un petit baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

°o0o°

Severus regardait Mentha en se disant qu'il était sujet aux hallucinations. Celle-ci le regardait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Severus se sépara d'Aria qui tenait la main de Sirius, venu les rejoindre. Il se dirigea vers ce rêve, ne pouvait croire à ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

- Tu es morte.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Mentha avec un sourire de dérision. C'est d'ailleurs la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive.

- Quoi ?

- Duplication, Severus, expliqua doucement Mentha. Tu sembles oublier ce petit détail.

Severus en resta figé. Mais oui ! Elle savait se dupliquer ! Comment pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille !

- Je suis partie mettre Grace en sécurité pendant que ma Duplication restait ici. Je revenais au château lorsque j'ai senti que je mourais. J'ai d'ailleurs vu mon corps, auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Fenrir Greyback. Est-ce moi qui… ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Disons que, quand ma duplication meurt, j'ai quelques flashs, mais très vagues…

- Oui, tu les as mis hors circuit.

Elle sourit doucement.

- Parfait. Qu'est-ce que de dôme ?

Severus ne lui répondit pas et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle vit une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

- Severus ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu es blessé ?

Toujours sans répondre, le maître des potions réduisit la faible distance qui les séparait et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

- Tu es morte sous mes yeux… murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Et je n'ai rien su faire…

Mentha ferma les yeux et répondit à l'étreinte du sorcier.

°o0o°

Soudain, le chant du phénix changea. On aurait dit que l'oiseau poussait un long cri. Un cri qui sonnait la fin. Tous ceux qui étaient autour du dôme sursautèrent.

Tous les couples se séparèrent, surpris, et tous avaient les yeux braqués sur le dôme. Brusquement, le dôme de lumière éclata littéralement, produisant une onde de choc qui traversa tout le monde, les faisant tous tomber sur le sol.

Mais cette onde de choc sembla en rassurer plus d'un. C'était une onde de magie.

De magie blanche…


	85. Dénouement

Coucou tout le monde !!!

Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous !!!!^^

Voici donc la suite tant attendue !! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Ça m'a fait suer plaisir de voir que des commentaires m'attendaient au retour des congés ! ^^

Bon, ben, je vous dis bonne lecture !! Bisouilles !

**Firefox **: Coucou ! Contente que ça te plaise (malgré Malefoy qui a un pitit peu changé ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^ Au fait, tu sais que tu es la première fan de Bellatrix que je rencontre ? :p Et vi, Narcissa est gentille… je sais, ça fait bizarre, mais dans les livres on dit bien qu'elle tient beaucoup à son fils donc voilà. Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin… Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, mais elle ne va pas tarder… Bisouilles et bonne lecture ^^

**Grispoils **: Coucou !!! ^^ Contente que ça te plaise et contente que tu aies été contente de mon "cadeau de Noël" ! ^^ Comme d'hab, j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bisouilles, bisouilles, bonne année à toi aussi et bonne lecture !! ^^

**Marmotte33113** : Coucou !!! Ça faisait longtemps ;) Tu as vu, j'ai mis 3 chapitres pour vous faire patienter pendant les vacances. Chuis gentille, hein ? Oui, j'ai été gâtée à Noël, chuis contente ! ^^ Et toi ? J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Bisouilles et bonne lecture !

**ShaKaan **: Coucou ! Contente que tu apprécies ma fic, ça me fait plaisir. D'autant plus que tu as dit ce à quoi tu t'attendais (autant dire que tu étais totalement à côté de la plaque ;p) et donc, je me suis dit "Chouette, je ne tombe pas dans la banalité !" ^^ Je suis contente, tu peux pas savoir, que tu aimes bien ma fic et ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Voici donc la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira ! Bisouilles tout plein, bonne année à toi aussi (avec un peu de retard, mais bon…) et bonne lecture ! ^^

**The Deesse Of Night** : Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic jusqu'ici et j'espère que la suite et la fin te plairont ^^ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Drago et Maena ^^ Comment ça, Sevy est stupide ? Ça va pas lui faire plaisir (Severus : Non, en effet…)… lol. Chuis contente que Marmotte33113 t'ait fait découvrir ma fic et surtout, qu'elle te plaise ! Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisouilles et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 83 : Dénouement…

Mentha sursauta et elle et Severus se séparèrent pour regarder le dôme de lumière. Celui-ci sembla alors exploser. Une onde de magie la traversa et, sous le choc, elle tomba au sol, sur le dos. Elle sentit Severus tomber à ses côtés et entendit des plaintes autour d'elle. Apparemment, tous étaient tombés.

Doucement, Mentha se redressa sur les coudes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se sentait soulagée, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

- Ça va ? demanda Severus, à côté d'elle, qui était déjà en position assise.

- Oui, répondit Mentha en s'asseyant à son tour.

Soudain, son visage se crispa de douleur et elle porta ses mains à son ventre. Elle se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur.

- Mentha ! Qu'as-tu ?

- Rien… dit la jeune femme. Je suis mal tombée, c'est tout… Ça va passer…

Elle essayait de rassurer le sorcier, mais elle ne l'était pas. Son ventre était douloureux et elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : son bébé ! Et si l'onde de choc était néfaste ? Et si sa chute avait fait du mal à son bébé ?!

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

- Une onde de magie blanche, répondit Severus.

Il regardait la jeune femme avec de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux noirs.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? redemanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'irai voir quelqu'un dès que possible, mais je vais bien.

Puis, des exclamations se firent entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête de concert et virent, à l'endroit où se tenait encore le dôme il y a quelques instants, deux silhouettes sombres, couchées sur le sol…

°o0o°

Maena était toujours serrée contre Drago quand le chant du phénix changea. Elle releva la tête et la tourna pour voir le dôme de lumière. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour exploser littéralement. Elle vit une lumière aveuglante en même temps qu'elle se sentit pousser, traverser, par une onde de magie. Comme elle tournait le dos au dôme, elle tomba sur Drago qui poussa un petit souffle de douleur. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, Maena se redressa.

- Drago ! s'affola-t-elle. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, c'est rien, répondit le jeune homme. C'est le Doloris qui se fait encore un peu sentir…

Ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille, toujours redressée au-dessus de lui.

- Et ce maudit sortilège va te faire souffrir encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Pas si tu m'embrasses, sourit Drago.

Maena secoua la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit baiser prit d'autres proportions quand le jeune homme passa une main derrière la nuque de Maena pour approfondir le baiser. La jeune fille sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser quand, soudain, des exclamations la firent sursauter. Elle se redressa et rencontra le regard surpris de Drago. D'un même geste, ils se mirent en position assise et regardèrent vers le dôme de lumière… ou ce qu'il en restait… C'est-à-dire deux corps allongés sur le sol.

Maena pâlit fortement en reconnaissant l'un des deux corps comme étant celui de son meilleur ami.

- Harry… souffla-t-elle.

Il était couché sur le sol. Il restait immobile et ses lunettes étaient cassées sur son nez.

- Merlin… dit-elle.

Elle vit Ginny repousser Charlie qui essayait de la retenir et courir vers Harry. La jeune Weasley s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry et posa ses mains sur son torse avant de se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant son nom.

Maena se releva et aida Drago à en faire autant. Main dans la main, ils s'approchèrent. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Parvati et tous les autres autour d'eux regardaient aussi la scène. Personne n'osait intervenir.

Maena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle remarqua qu'Harry ne réagissait pas aux secouements de Ginny. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche tandis que Ginny s'écroula en pleurs sur le torse du jeune homme. Hermione éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Ron. Neville baissa la tête et Parvati le prit contre elle.

Maena ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne réagissait pas, mais il devait être vivant ! Il ne pouvait mourir face à Voldemort ! C'était impossible…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier noir et vit son visage figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Mort. Harry avait réussi à tuer le mage noir le plus craint.

- Harry ! hurla Ginny. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, par Merlin !

Mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Était-il possible qu'ils soient morts tous les deux ?

- C'est pas juste… murmura Maena en laissant ses larmes couler librement.

Drago entoura son épaule de son bras. La jeune fille se retourna et se serra contre lui. Elle pleura longtemps à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant croire que son meilleur ami ne se réveillerait jamais. Il devait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

- C'est pas juste, répéta-t-elle. Il a tant souffert, et il ne peut même pas continuer à vivre tranquillement…

Drago ne répondit rien mais renforça son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il avait mal pour elle.

- Harry ! hurla encore Ginny.

Et Maena sentit ses larmes redoubler. Puis, contre elle, Drago se figea.

- Maena ! Regarde !

Dans son ton, Maena reconnut ce qui sembla être un espoir insensé. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il regardait dans la direction des corps. Soudain, un éclat de rire retentit et lui fit tourner la tête. Ce qu'elle vit lui réchauffa alors le cœur. Harry était assis, Ginny dans ses bras, tandis que Ron et Hermione se précipitaient vers eux. Hermione tomba à genoux et serra Harry et Ginny contre elle.

- C'est… merveilleux… souffla Maena, émue, tandis que Ron prenait les trois autres dans ses bras.

- Vas-y, lui dit Drago. Va les voir.

Maena lui sourit, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et courut vers eux. Elle tomba elle aussi à genoux et prit ses amis contre elle.

- Tu es vivant ! disait Ginny. Tu es vivant !

- Je n'allais pas me laisser tuer si facilement… dit faiblement Harry.

Maena sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Maintenant, on va t'appeler Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Plus-D'une-Fois ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Très drôle… dit Harry, d'une voix toujours aussi faible. C'est pas pour dire… mais vous êtes un peu lourds…

Tous eurent un petit rire et Maena, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent. Seule Ginny resta accrochée au cou de son petit ami. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

- J'ai eu si peur ! dit-elle en pleurant. Je t'ai cru mort !

Harry eut un petit sourire et serra Ginny contre elle.

- Je suis là, t'inquiète, je n'ai rien…

- C'est vite dit ! répliqua Maena. Tu n'as pas vu ton visage couvert de bleus et de coupures…

- Non, c'est vrai… admit Harry. Quelqu'un a un miroir ?

Maena rit et essuya ses larmes.

- Crétin, dit Ron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux un peu plus.

- Tu n'as pas idée de combien on a eu peur ! lui reprocha Hermione.

- Si vous avez eu aussi peur que moi, j'ai eu peur, alors si, je comprends…

- Laissez passer, fit une voix autoritaire derrière eux.

- Maman ! s'étonna Maena.

- Vous allez me laisser passer, oui ? J'ai un blessé à soigner !

Maena sourit et se releva pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ce ne fut que quand Aria fut à quelques pas que Ginny consentit enfin à lâcher prise autour du cou d'Harry.

- Ça va ? demanda Drago en lui prenant la main.

- Oui. J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais…

- J'imagine… acquiesça le Serpentard.

- Sirius ?! s'écria Hermione en voyant l'ex-prisonnier se tenir à quelques pas de là.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! sourit Sirius.

Maena put voir sur les visages d'Hermione, Ron, Neville et Parvati une surprise sans borne. Harry, qu'Aria avait forcé à se recoucher sur le dos, tourna la tête et vit son parrain.

- On est mort, alors ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sirius éclata de rire. Et s'agenouilla auprès de son filleul.

- Oh, non ! Je peux t'assurer qu'on est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivants !

- Mais… comment… ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis revenu de derrière ce maudit voile !

Harry sourit et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'herbe du Parc. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Aria procéder à divers sortilèges de soin.

- Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… concéda le jeune sorcier.

Sirius lança un regard inquiet vers sa femme et celle-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire. Son mari sembla rassurer et se releva. Il tourna la tête vers les autres jeunes gens et leur sourit.

- Ça fait un bail ! dit-il en souriant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Hermione.

- Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, je pense…

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son ami, couché au sol. Ron entoura son épaule de son bras et la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule. Drago fit de même avec Maena. Sirius ne sembla pas bien apprécier le geste du jeune homme mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Autour d'eux, les choses bougeaient, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Les Aurors emportaient les Mangemorts. Les sorciers indemnes aidaient les blessés à se diriger vers l'infirmerie où des Médicomages de Ste-Mangouste étaient attendus. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aidaient comme ils pouvaient soit à emporter les Mangemorts au ministère, soit à aider les blessés.

Aria, après quelques sortilèges supplémentaires de soin, fit léviter le corps d'Harry et dit aux autres qu'elle l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Ginny se releva aussitôt et déclara qu'elle le suivrait. Ron et Hermione firent de même.

- On devrait y aller, nous aussi, dit Drago.

Maena lui répondit par un sourire resplendissant. Et ce sourire fut tout ce dont Drago avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Aria partait déjà vers le château, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Parvati sur les talons. Sirius les suivait aussi. Maena et Drago se mirent en marche pour les suivre quand soudain, apparaissant devant eux comme un mauvais Epouvantard, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle regarda Maena avec un sourire démoniaque et leva sa baguette. La jeune fille retint son souffle. La Mangemort commença à prononcer une formule. Maena ferma les yeux, sentant sa dernière arriver, quand on la poussa durement. Elle tomba au sol et entendit un cri de douleur. Elle releva la tête et vit Drago tomber, le torse et le visage en sang. Elle se figea tandis que Bellatrix éclatait d'un rire sinistre.

- Drago ! hurla Narcissa, qui les avait suivis.

Elle désarma sa sœur et la menaça de sa baguette.

- Cissy ! Quelle surprise ! dit la Mangemort.

- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à mon fils ?! siffla Narcissa.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'un traitre à son sang ! répliqua sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

Narcissa sembla perdre tout son sang-froid. Elle leva sa baguette, comme hystérique.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair vert atteignit Bellatrix en pleine poitrine. Son sourire démoniaque ne disparut pas de son visage quand son corps tomba vers l'arrière.

Bien que tout cela eut lieu à côté d'elle, Maena n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était à genoux à côté de Drago qui saignait énormément. Il était inconscient mais encore vivant, car elle sentait son pouls battre dans son poignet en sang.

- Drago…

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds de son front et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il respirait, c'était le plus important. Mais son sang coulait tellement… et sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Narcissa se jeta elle aussi à genoux auprès de son fils. Affolée, elle lança les sortilèges de soin qu'elle connaissait mais, sous ses yeux impuissants et ceux de Maena, le sang continuait à couler abondamment.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Narcissa d'une voix aigüe.

Maena hocha la tête et se releva. La mère de Drago le fit léviter et c'est en courant, Maena sur ses talons, qu'elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivées là-bas, elles durent faire face à une foule de blessés énorme. Mais, voyant le sang couler sur le corps du Serpentard, les gens les laissèrent passer sans encombre. Quand elles arrivèrent à la porte de la salle de soins, Aria était là et se figea en voyant Narcissa, sa fille et Drago arriver. Mentha, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, pâlit en voyant le jeune homme couvert de sang. Quand à Ron, il ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que Ginny et Hermione mettaient leurs mains devant la bouche.

- Maman ! pleura Maena. Bellatrix lui a lancé un sort ! Ça veut pas s'arrêter de saigner !

Sirius apparut à côté de sa femme et prit Maena dans ses bras pour la calmer. Celle-ci entoura son père de ses bras et pleura contre lui tandis qu'Aria et Narcissa entraient dans l'infirmerie. Elles trouvèrent un lit de libre où elles installèrent le corps inerte du garçon. Aria, sourcils froncés, examina le corps tout en lançant une panoplie de sortilèges de soin.

- J'ai essayé tout ce que je connaissais… couina Narcissa. Rien ne fonctionne…

- On dirait qu'il a été atteint par un sortilège de magie noire…

- Quoi ? Et alors ?

- Et alors, je pense que ce sortilège fait en sorte que les sorts de guérison ne fonctionnent pas…

- Mais… Si on ne fait rien, il va se vider de son sang !

- Je pense… que c'est le but du sortilège… avoua Aria.

Narcissa regarda la médicomage avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise, le visage entre ses mains.

- Il faut aller chercher Severus, lui dit Aria.

La mère de Drago releva la tête et acquiesça avant de se lever et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

°o0o°

Quand les blessés avaient commencé à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, Mentha, poussée par Severus, s'y était elle aussi rendue. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour se rendre compte que le maître des potions ne la suivait pas. Elle voulut faire demi-tour pour le retrouver, mais sa douleur au ventre lui dit qu'il était plus important de se focaliser sur son bébé. Elle pourrait toujours chercher Severus après ça. Et lui dire enfin qu'elle était enceinte de lui… Si son bébé survivait, bien sûr…

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, et voyant le nombre de blessés, elle avait voulu faire demi-tour quand elle vit une femme, très belle, aux cheveux marron et aux yeux gris se planter devant elle.

- Où êtes-vous blessée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire qu'ont les infirmières.

- Euh… Je pense que ça peut attendre. Je ne suis pas aussi blessée que ça…

La femme, face à elle, leva un sourcil avant de poser son regard sur ses mains, posées sur son ventre. Elle prit ensuite le bras de Mentha pour la guider vers l'intérieur de la pièce où Mrs Pomfresh et quelques autres médicomages étaient déjà occupés à soigner les gens.

- Je pense que Severus me tuerait si je ne vous soignais pas, dit la femme.

- Vous connaissez Severus ?! s'étonna Mentha.

- Oui, répondit la médicomage en asseyant la professeur sur un lit et en tirant les rideaux autour d'elle. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Où êtes-vous blessée ?

- Je ne suis pas à proprement parler blessée… murmura Mentha, gênée. Disons que, quand je suis tombée, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur au ventre et vu que… je… euh…

- Oh… Je vois… Vous êtes enceinte…

Mentha rougit et hocha la tête.

- Allongez-vous. Au fait, je m'appelle Aria Black. Et je suppose que vous êtes Mentha Sithya ?

- Oui, répondit Mentha en s'allongeant. Vous êtes donc la femme de Sirius Black. Dites-moi, ai-je rêvé où bien ai-je bien vu votre mari… ?

- Oui, il est revenu, expliqua Aria en souriant.

Mentha lui rendit son sourire et fixa ensuite le plafond tandis qu'Aria se penchait sur son ventre, baguette en main. Elle préférait ne pas voir ce que la médicomage lui faisait, les sortilèges qu'elle lançait. Au bout d'un moment où seuls les bruits de l'infirmerie les troublèrent, Aria soupira et se releva.

- Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Mentha obéit et regarda Aria avec espoir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Mon bébé va bien ?

- Oui, parfaitement bien, sourit Aria. Il a été secoué, mais rien de grave. Il s'accroche bien. Il tient bien ça de son père !

Mentha rougit de nouveau.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je suppose, vu comment vous vous êtes étreints, que Severus est le père de ce bébé. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si bouleversé par votre mort… Ou plutôt celle de votre Duplication…

- Severus… ne sait pas que je suis enceinte… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

Aria ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa la jeune femme comme si elle avait appartenu à une espèce de licorne extrêmement rare.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour le mettre au courant ?

Mentha hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Aria la suivant. Arrivées dehors, elles virent quelques élèves et toute une troupe de blessés. Sirius Black se tenait là, lui aussi.

- Mes félicitations ! lui dit Aria. Mais il faudra bien sûr vous rendre bientôt à Ste Mangouste pour une échographie !

Ron, Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent grand la bouche à cette phrase et Mentha se sentit encore plus embarrassée.

- Oui, bien sûr… souffla-t-elle.

Soudain, un grand remue-ménage se fit entendre parmi les blessés qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer deux personnes. L'une d'elles faisait léviter un corps couvert de sang. La deuxième n'était autre que Maena.

Quand ils reconnurent le corps en lévitation comme étant celui de Malefoy, Ron ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que les filles mettaient une main devant la bouche. Mentha vit aussi Sirius se raidir et Aria se figer. Elle-même se sentit pâlir à la vue de son élève dans cet état.

- Maman ! s'écria Maena en pleurant. Bellatrix lui a lancé un sort ! Ça veut pas s'arrêter de saigner !

Mentha se raidit. Bellatrix ?! Elle pensait l'avoir mis hors service ! Elle aurait réussi à s'enfuir ! Maudite soit-elle !

Sirius s'avança et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la calmer tandis que Narcissa et Aria entraient dans l'infirmerie, en guidant le corps inerte de Drago.

- Oh papa ! Pourquoi lui !

- Que s'est-il passé, Maena ? demanda doucement Hermione en lui caressant le bras.

- Cette folle… elle est apparue soudainement… sanglota Maena en regardant son amie. Et elle voulu me lancer un sort ! Mais… il m'a poussée… et c'est lui qui a tout pris…

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard et le rouquin eut l'air sincèrement triste. Ginny se tordit les mains.

- Sa mère… elle a essayé de lui jeté plein de sort de guérison… mais ça ne marchait pas… Le sang… le sang… il n'arrêtait pas de couler…

- Calme-toi… lui murmura Sirius. Il va s'en sortir. Ta mère va le guérir, j'en suis sûr…

- Mais… si jamais ce n'est pas le cas… demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre et Maena recommença à pleurer.

Mentha se sentait de trop, à observer la scène, comme une étrangère. Mais elle sentait qu'elle devait rester.

La jeune fille commença à se calmer et son père l'emmena vers un banc, contre le mur. Ses amis la suivirent. Mentha aussi.

- Et Harry ? demanda soudain Maena en s'essuyant le visage. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va s'en sortir, répondit Ron. Ta mère l'a en grande partie soigné dans le Parc et il devrait s'en remettre rapidement.

Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

- C'est déjà ça… dit-elle.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je suis sûre que Drago aussi va s'en sortir… Il est costaud, après tout…

- Pourquoi cette folle a fait ça ? C'est son neveu ! dit Maena en sentant de nouvelles larmes monter à ses yeux.

- Bellatrix semble du genre fratricide… dit Mentha. Elle a tué votre père, qui était pourtant son cousin… Et elle a tué le mien, qui l'était tout autant…

La jeune femme vit ses élèves et Sirius la regarder avec surprise. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je m'appelle en réalité Amona Black…

- C'est pas vrai… souffla Sirius. La fille de Quintus ?

- C'est cela… répondit Mentha. Bellatrix l'a tué, sous mes yeux…

- Mais, je te croyais morte, remarqua Sirius. Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?

- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit Mentha en soupirant.

À ce moment, Narcissa déboula dans le couloir, affolée. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'arrêta. Maena se releva de son banc et la regarda, se tordant les mains et se mordant les lèvres.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller chercher Severus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le sortilège que ma sœur a lancé à Drago… est un sort de magie noire… qui empêche tout sortilège de guérison de l'atteindre…

Maena étouffa un cri d'horreur en plaçant ses mains devant la bouche. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se rassit sur le banc. Ginny s'assit aussi en entourant son amie d'un bras réconfortant.

- Aria pense que Severus saurait le soigner…

- Je vais y aller, dit Mentha. Je dois le voir, de toute façon…

- Merci ! souffla Narcissa avant de se ruer dans l'infirmerie.

Mentha fit un signe de tête aux autres et partit.

- Vous croyez que c'est prudent, dans son état ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Dans son état ? répéta Maena, d'une voix distraite.

- Oui, elle est enceinte, lui apprit Ron.

Maena en resta bouche bée et regarda chacun de ses amis, s'attendant à ce qu'ils lui crient : "On t'a bien eue, hein ?". Mais aucun ne démentit.

- Enceinte… ? Wouah…

- Mais attendez une minute… fit soudain Hermione. Si elle est enceinte… et qu'elle doit parler à Rogue… vous croyez qu'il est possible que ce soit lui…

- Le père de l'enfant ? terminèrent les quatre amis en même temps.

- Et bien, cette sorcière a de drôles de goûts… laissa tomber Sirius. Dire qu'elle est de ma famille…

- Ça veut dire que, s'ils se marient, Rogue fera partie de ta famille aussi ! lui dit Ron.

- Ron… ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plaît, implora Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le banc, à côté de sa fille.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- J'espère qu'il pourra soigner Drago… pria Maena.

Ginny enserra sa main, son père lui entoura l'épaule de son bras et Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux. Tous espéraient, pour la jeune fille, que ce soit le cas…


	86. Le pardon

Et non, "Dénouement" ne voulait pas dire "dénouement de l'histoire", mais juste "dénouement de la Bataille". Z'avez eu peur, hein ? :p

**Grispoils **: Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Bellatrix, un Mangemort passait par là et l'a libérée. Pour Fenrir, ben l'est encore dans les pommes, voilà ^^ Bisouilles tout plein !

**ClochetPotter **: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

**Marmotte33113 **: Et si, Drago s'est tout pris… Sorry ^^" En effet, si Mentha et Severus décident de se marier, le ptit Sirius, il n'aura pas son mot à dire, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de râler lol. Pour Drago, ben la réponse est dans ce chapitre… Bisouilles et bonne lecture ^^

**The Deesse Of Night **: Bon anniversaire (avec un peu de retard). Et non, un chapitre à la fois, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, quand même… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, sinon, j'en aurais mis deux pour toi, mais bon, avec les examens que je viens d'avoir et les prépas de stage qui approchent… voilà quoi… Mais je vais écrire ce week-end, donc lundi, un chapitre tout beau tout chaud ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic (d'autant plus que tu n'as pas lu les Harry Potter) et je suis contente que tu aimes tout ce que j'ai inventé. Et heureusement que l'histoire entre Maena et Drago n'est pas trop banal ^^ Toutes tes questions trouverons des réponses dans ce chapitre (pour Drago et pour Severus et Mentha). Bisouilles tout plein et merci pour tes longs commentaires ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Olpl84 **: Génial ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes (je dis souvent la même chose, mais c'est vrai !) lol

Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires ^^

Bisouilles !!!

* * *

Chapitre 84 : Le pardon

Mentha courait dans les couloirs, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Severus. Elle pensa premièrement à ses appartements et se dirigea donc vers les cachots. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle frappa à coups de poings. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et leva tous les sorts de protections que le maître des potions avait placés sur sa porte avant d'entrer. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces mais ne le trouva pas. Elle sortit donc des appartements et referma la porte avant de replacer tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait levés.

Soupirant à cause de son premier échec, Mentha ne se laissa pas pour autant démoralisée. Elle devait le retrouver, lui avouer enfin qu'elle était enceinte et lui dire que Drago avait besoin de ses soins.

« Où est-il, bon sang ! » se demanda-t-elle en marchant dans les couloirs.

Elle décida de le chercher hors du château. Peut-être aidait-il à reconstruire le château détruit ou à emporter les Mangemorts ?

Décidée, elle marcha donc vers le Parc. Ce qu'elle y vit la désola. Des blessés, des morts, des ruines… La guerre avait frappé fort…

Elle demanda à quelques sorciers s'ils n'avaient pas vu Severus. Personne ne sut la renseigner sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Et comme il était habillé de noir et que la nuit était tombée, elle aurait du mal à le repérer…

Prise d'une soudaine intuition, elle se dirigea vers le lac. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, une nuit, au début de l'année.

Tout en marchant, elle espéra le trouver le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle _le_ lui dise ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

Enfin, elle arriva près du lac et elle crut qu'elle allait rire de soulagement. Car, à quelques pas de l'eau, regardant le ciel, se trouvait Severus. Elle soupira de soulagement avec un petit sourire avant de se rapprocher.

- Severus ! Enfin, je te retrouve !

- Mentha… dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- J'ai deux choses à te dire ! Des choses importantes qui ne peuvent plus attendre ! dit-elle en s'approchant encore.

- Je sais déjà l'une des deux choses, lui dit alors Severus.

- Ah oui… ? s'étonna Mentha en portant une main à son ventre.

- Oui, répondit Severus. Je crois que je m'en doutais sans jamais vouloir me l'admettre…

Mentha ne répondit pas. Il avait donc deviné ?

- Et… Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que j'aurais dû te reconnaître dès le début… soupira Severus.

Mentha ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant le dos de Severus.

- Me reconnaître ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

Severus se retourna alors et la regarda de ses yeux noirs.

- Oui, te reconnaître, Amona Black.

Mentha crut que ça mâchoire allait se décrocher de son crâne. Il parlait donc de sa réelle identité ! Elle qui pensait qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… Comme quoi…

- Quand je pense que je n'ai pas reconnu celle qui a changé ma vie…

- Pardon ? fut tout ce que Mentha put dire.

- Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour du massacre de Crowley. Je t'ai vue, toi, et ta famille. Je savais que ton père serait l'une des premières victimes, vu qu'il était Auror…

Severus parlait, mais ne regardait pas la jeune femme. Il avait trop peur de rencontrer ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Peur de ce qu'il y lirait une fois qu'il aurait fini son histoire.

- J'ai pensé à le prévenir car je me disais que les enfants ne méritaient pas de perdre leurs parents ou de périr, tout simplement… Mais je n'ai pas pu… les autres me surveillaient et j'avais peur pour ma vie… Alors, je n'ai rien fait… lâche que je suis…

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- Puis, l'attaque a commencé. Je m'étais éloigné de ta famille. Je ne voulais pas être le témoin du meurtre de ta famille… ou du tien… Mais, je suis revenu. Je t'ai alors vue, menacée par Bellatrix. Je l'ai désarmée et ta mère est arrivée. Mais elle est morte sans que j'aie rien su faire… Puis, ton père t'a emmenée et je vous ai suivi, avec les autres Mangemorts. Je ne suis pas intervenu et ton père a su s'enfuir grâce à d'autres Aurors…

- Arrête… dit soudain Mentha, la gorge nouée. Arrête… Je sais tout ça… J'y étais !

- Désolé, mais il faut que je termine… dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

Il vit alors des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Elle secoua la tête.

- Quand ton père a été tué par Bellatrix, tu t'es enfuie avec la baguette de ton père. Je t'ai suivie et je t'ai rattrapée…

Mentha releva brusquement la tête et le regarda, perdue.

- Tu as voulu m'ensorceler mais d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés et j'ai dû te faire passer pour un divertissement. Puis, nous avons repris notre course et tu m'as carrément engueulé en me disant que je n'étais pas Dieu, que je n'avais pas le droit d'ôter la vie des gens… Tu m'as alors demandé pourquoi je faisais ça… Et je t'ai dit que beaucoup avaient peur, que d'autres voulaient égaler le pouvoir de Dieu et que d'autres, encore, n'avaient pas le choix… Et là, tu m'as demandé…

- Vous faites partie desquels… acheva Mentha d'une voix enrouée.

- De ceux qui ont essayé d'oublier la douleur subie en faisant mal aux autres, répondit Severus d'une voix sourde.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup mal ? reprit Mentha.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Alors c'était toi ? dit Mentha. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie.

- Je me suis comporté comme un lâche. J'aurais pu avertir tes parents qui auraient alors averti tous les autres. Mais j'avais trop peur de mourir… Vois comme je suis monstrueux… continua Severus avec dérision. Je pensais que ma vie valait plus que celle de tous ces gens… Plus que celle de tes parents…

Mentha ne répondit pas et resta comme sonnée, à regarder dans le vide, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Je suis un monstre. Tu n'as rien à faire avec un monstre et un lâche…

Et il la dépassa sans un mot de plus.

- Severus ! appela Mentha.

Il se retourna et la vit, toujours tournée vers le lac.

- Bellatrix a blessé Drago Malefoy. Un sort de magie noire. Il perd beaucoup de sang. Va le soigner, s'il te plaît.

- Bien.

Et il la laissa là pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

« Voilà ! J'ai enfin pu parler de tout ça… Mais je me suis de nouveau condamné à rester seul… Que doit-elle penser de moi ? »

Il soupira en se disant que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas fui la vérité. Pour une fois, il avait été honnête avec lui-même et avec Mentha (ou Amona)…

Mais une petite voix, perfide, au fond de sa tête, le ramena à l'ordre :

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas fui ! Espèce de menteur ! Bien sûr que si, que tu as fui ! Comme toujours ! Tu as fui Mentha ! Tu te dis que, si elle connaît la vérité, elle ne voudrait plus de toi ! Tu la fuis ! »

Il fit taire cette voix par un grognement et accéléra le rythme de ses pas. Il entra dans le château e se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient bondés de blessés et des médicomages circulaient entre ceux-ci pour les soigner. Arrivé près de l'infirmerie, il vit Maena, assise sur le banc, le visage entre ses mains, entourée de Ginny Weasley et de son revenant de père. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, à son approche, lui lança un regard noir que Severus lui rendit avec plaisir. Puis, sans un mot, il entra dans la pièce.

- Severus ! s'écria une voix. Enfin !

- Aria, où est-il ?

Elle lui prit le poignet et le conduisit vers le fond de la salle. Il vit alors le jeune homme, couché le lit, le visage blême, le torse couvert de coupures profondes d'où s'échappait des flots de sang. On avait apparemment essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie en bandant son torse à la moldue. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers son élève et constata avec plaisir qu'il respirait encore.

- Je vois… Une chose est sûre… Il se bat pour survivre.

- Tu vas le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? implora Narcissa.

- Je vais tout faire pour, en tout cas ! répliqua Severus en retroussant ses manches.

Il se pencha sur le corps et prononça quelques formules incompréhensibles. Aria était retournée auprès de ses autres blessés. Narcissa, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes, priait comme jamais elle n'avait prié. Elle priait pour la vie de son fils.

°o0o°

- Severus vient d'entrer, ma chérie, dit Sirius à Maena.

Celle-ci releva la tête et tous purent voir son visage ravagé par les pleurs.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, lui dit Ginny en lui frictionnant le bras. Je suis sûre que Rogue va le soigner !

- Ouais, c'est pas un expert en magie noire pour rien, grommela Ron.

- Ron ! Je te signale qu'il fait partie de l'ordre ! lui rappela pour la énième fois Hermione. Et il va soigner Drago !

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? répliqua Ron, jaloux.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois, soupira sa sœur.

- J'ai tellement peur pour lui… souffla Maena en essuyant ses larmes. Pourquoi lui ?

- Et qu'est-il advenu de Bellatrix ? demanda alors Sirius.

- La mère de Drago l'a tuée… dit Maena d'une voix posée. Un Avada Kedavra et on n'en parle plus !

- Maena… soupira Sirius. Ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien ? Cette folle a tué mon père et a blessé mortellement mon petit-ami ! Je suis bien contente qu'elle soit morte ! Elle ne méritait pas mieux !

Ses amis furent choqués des propos de la jeune fille.

- Maena… tente Ginny.

- Non ! dit Maena en se levant et en se tournant vers son amie. Quand tu as vu Harry blessé et que tu l'as cru mort, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé que tu étais contente que l'autre soit mort aussi !

Ginny baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

- Et vous ! Si Hermione avait été blessée ou tuée, ne me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas eu envie d'étriper celui qui aurait été coupable de ça, Ron ! Et toi, Hermione ?!

- Non, c'est vrai, avoua Ron. Si quelqu'un avait touché à un seul des cheveux d'Hermione, je pense que je me serais vengé… Ou que j'aurais été content que le coupable soit mort.

- Merci ! Alors ne me jugez pas quand je dis que je suis contente que cette folle soit morte ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir pour le moment !

Et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sirius se leva et reprit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, ma chérie. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! Je suis sûr que Servilus va le soigner…

- Hum, hum… Je ne te gêne pas, Black ? murmura une voix derrière lui.

Sirius et Maena se tournèrent vers Severus qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Non, du tout, répondit Sirius.

Maena se détacha de lui et empoigna la robe de sorcier de son professeur et le secoua légèrement.

- Alors ?! Comment va-t-il ?! Il est soigné ?! Il va s'en sortir ?!!

Severus, calmement, détacha les mains de son élève de sa robe de sorcier.

- Calmez-vous, Miss Black. Oui, Drago va s'en sortir. J'ai réussi à le soigner. Malheureusement (Maena blêmi à ses mots et dut se retenir à son père pour ne pas tomber), les cicatrices n'ont pas disparues. Narcissa essaye de lui mettre du Dictame pour les atténuer, on verra ce que ça donnera. Il devra ensuite prendre une potion de Régénérescence Sanguine.

- Je dois aller le voir ! décréta Maena.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, dit Severus en la retenant par le bras.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'énerva Maena.

- Sa mère est en train de le changer…

- Maena, tu restes ici ! dit Sirius. Tu attendras qu'il soit présentable avant d'aller le voir.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Pas de mais, décréta Sirius en prenant sa fille par le bras et en l'asseyant sur le banc. Tu attendras !

Maena fit la moue. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- T'inquiète, tu le verras vite. Mais maintenant, tu sais à quoi ressemble réellement un père qui cherche à protéger la vertu de sa fille !

Maena lui donna une petite tape dans les côtes, ce qui le fit rire. La jeune fille s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Il était sauf ! C'était le principal !

Aria arriva alors et sourit au maître des potions.

- Merci, Severus ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait.

- Vas-y, embrasse-le, tant que tu y es… grommela l'ex-prisonnier.

Aria leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle. Toujours aussi jaloux ! De toute façon, Severus est déjà pris !

- Mouais…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, se défendit Severus.

- Comment ? Mentha ne t'a rien dit ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle te le dirait…

- Me dire quoi ? s'étonna le directeur des Serpentard.

- Mais, qu'elle est…

- Aria ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le lui dire ! coupa Sirius.

- Mais, il faut qu'il le sache ! répliqua Aria.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Mais Severus est mon ami, et il a le droit d'être au courant !

Severus regarda la scène de ménage en levant les sourcils. Puis, il regarda ses élèves qui regardaient aussi la scène. Mais il remarqua que Maena le regardait avec insistance. Il fronça les sourcils. Il vit alors la jeune fille porter une main à son ventre. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Alors, toujours aussi discrètement, elle éloigna sa main de son ventre et mima une boule devant celui-ci. Severus secoua la tête et Maena leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle recommença son geste et remua les lèvres. Il lut alors sur les lèvres de son élève : "Elle est enceinte !!".

Severus en resta bouche bée et Maena hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Il regarda alors Aria et Sirius, toujours occupés à se chamailler.

- Je… je dois y aller… dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Mais, Severus, tu dois savoir que…

- Aria ! soupira Sirius. Laisse-le s'occuper de ses affaires tout seul ! De toute façon, il ne t'entend plus, maintenant.

Pendant que ses parents parlaient, Maena s'était levée et se dirigeait doucement vers l'infirmerie.

- Mais, il doit savoir. Imagine qu'il ne le découvre pas ! Elle devra élever son enfant toute seule !

- Je suis sûre qu'il va finir par le découvrir, la rassura Sirius. Après tout, ça a toujours été un fouineur !

- Mais…

- T'inquiète ! Il est majeur et vacciné, il sait ce qu'il fait ! Et Amona aussi, d'ailleurs ! Et toi, Maena, tu retournes t'asseoir ! Et fait gaffe que je ne te jette le sort de Glue Perpétuelle !

- Je voulais juste voir comment va Harry…

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un imbécile, en plus de ça, répliqua Sirius. Retourne sur ce banc !

Maena jura dans ses dents et retourna s'asseoir. Elle posa son coude sur son genou et posa son menton sur sa main.

Oui, maintenant, elle savait à quoi ressemblait réellement un père qui protège la vertu de sa fille…

°o0o°

Severus marchait dans les couloirs. "Impossible" était le mot qui tournait et tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Mentha, enceinte ? Impossible ! Elle le lui aurait dit, non ? Quoique… une fois, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et il l'avait repoussée. Était-ce de cela dont elle voulait parler, ce jour-là ?

C'est vrai que tout concordait. Ses derniers temps, elle est souvent malade, elle a des nausées, elle a du mal à manger, elle a des vertiges… Et puis, Mrs Pomfresh qui lui a dit que si elle avait besoin de potion anti-nausée… Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi bête et ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?!

Mais, une seconde… Était-il réellement le père de cet enfant ? Peut-être était-ce Runick ? Lui et Mentha semblaient bien s'entendre, ses derniers temps… Non, impossible… Du moins, l'espérait-il. Et puis, elle ne semblait le supporter que depuis quelques jours. Or, s'il était réellement le père de l'enfant, cela voudrait dire qu'elle est enceinte de plus d'un mois… Par Salazar !

Et après ce qu'il lui avait dit…

Où était-elle ? Il devait lui parler, s'assurer de la vérité ! C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait mal au ventre, tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient été tous traversés par l'onde de choc.

Décidé à savoir la vérité, il se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs, monta quelques escaliers avant d'arriver dans le couloir où se tenaient les appartements de la jeune femme. Là, il vit la porte qui pendait sur ses gonds et des sorts fuser à l'intérieur.

- Sale garce, tu vas me le payer !

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Severus courut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, lui et les appartements de Mentha.

- Raté ! Tu devrais apprendre à viser, Avery ! siffla Mentha. _Incendio !_

Il arriva enfin devant la porte et vit Mentha, debout d'un côté de la pièce et Avery, face à elle. Sans attendre, il désarma le Mangemort qui, surpris, perdit sa baguette. Severus la rattrapa au vol et la brisa en deux avant de le ligoter. Il se tourna alors vers Mentha qui le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Euh… oui… répondit Mentha. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je dois te parler !

Il se tourna vers la Mangemort et l'assomma d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis, il remit la pièce en ordre d'une formule avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis au courant.

- Que je suis Amona Black ? assena Mentha. Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Tu voulais me le dire tout à l'heure, pas vrai, continua Severus comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Mais je ne t'en ai pas laissé le temps…

- De quoi tu parles… ?

Severus la regarda puis posa ses yeux sur son ventre encore plat.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? demanda Severus.

- Depuis un mois… répondit Mentha.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- J'ai essayé ! répliqua Mentha. Le jour où j'ai voulu te parler, quand on faisait la ronde dans les couloirs ! Mais tu m'as dit que ce que j'avais à te dire ne t'intéressait pas ! Alors, je n'ai plus trop insisté ! Et je me voyais mal de dire que j'étais enceinte par écrit !

- Qui est le père ? demanda alors Severus.

Mentha crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer sous l'indignation.

- Comment oses-tu poser la question ?! s'écria-t-elle en s'emparant d'un encrier qui était sur son bureau et de le lui balancer.

Severus l'évita en s'abaissant juste à temps.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'aie couché avec d'autres hommes ! cria-t-elle en lui lançant sa lampe cette fois.

- Mentha ! Arrête !

- Comment oses-tu… ?

Elle s'arrêta subitement et se tint le ventre à deux mains. Elle s'accroupit et se plia en deux, à cause de la douleur.

- Mentha !

Il accourut auprès de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son dos.

- Ça va ?

- Non, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai mal…

Severus mit alors une main sous ses genoux et garda l'autre dans son dos. Il la souleva et l'amena vers sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mentha.

- Je vais te mettre au lit, quelle question ! Et voir si tout va bien !

Et il la posa sur le lit. Il retira alors les mains de la jeune femme qu'elle gardait sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Mentha.

- N'aies pas peur ! Je veux juste vérifier que tout va bien !

- Mais…

Il lui retira les mains de force et porta sa baguette sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Mentha soupira et se laissa faire, fixant le plafond tandis que le silence de la pièce était uniquement troublé par les formules de Severus.

Soudain, il se releva et soupira de soulagement.

- Alors ? demanda Mentha en se redressant doucement.

- Le bébé n'a rien, répondit Severus. Il est en parfaite santé.

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de l'Auror qui fut soulagée au plus haut point.

- Mais alors, pourquoi j'avais mal ?

- Le stress et la colère, je pense, répondit Severus.

Mentha hocha la tête et se caressa le ventre, amoureusement.

- Je suis contente qu'il n'ait rien ! dit-elle en souriant.

Severus l'entoura alors de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Mentha se laissa faire, surprise.

- Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je suis tellement désolé…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mentha.

- Je suis désolé pour tout…


	87. A l'infirmerie

Coucou ! Me revoilou !

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard de plus d'un mois. Mais c'est pas ma faute (enfin si, un peu…) Mais, vous vous rappelez le stage pour lequel je stressais et que finalement, je pensais qu'il s'était bien passé ? Et bien, j'ai reçu ma note en janvier et je suis tombée de très haut car je me suis ramassé un put*** de F !! (Faible) J'étais pas mal découragée. Mais pas eu le temps de me remettre car je devais préparer mon prochain stage qui était du 8 au 12 février. Donc, vous imaginez mon stress ? Et la semaine passé, congé de carnaval, donc pas Internet.

Mais il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose… Pendant ces congés… j'ai mis le point final à ma fic… Si, si, je l'ai finie et ça fait bizarre. Ce qui veut dire qu'après le chapitre ci-dessous, il y aura encore deux chapitres et puis, l'épilogue. J'espère que la fin vous plaira. Mais faut que je retravaille l'épilogue car il ne me satisfait pas du tout ! ^^

**RAR :**

**Marmotte33113** : Ah, ma chère Marmotte, merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça fait plaisir ^^ Mais t'inquiète, je vais bien. Petit moment de déprime lié à ma note de stage, mais c'est passé. Une semaine de stage puis une semaine de congé, ça vous retape ^^ Bah sinon, pour la chapitre précédent… tu devrais pourtant être habituée à mes fins foireuses, non ? XP lol Wouah ! Ta sœur connaît les passages entre Drago et Maena par cœur ?! Je suis flattée ^^ lol Mais pauvre de toi MDR Sinon, ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que j'aurai le plaisir de lire tes réactions dans une review ^^ Bisouilles tout plein !!!

**Olpl84** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, il est temps que ça s'arrange après cette maudite Bataille, hein ! ^^

**The Deesse Of Night** : Contente que mon histoire te plaise, comme d'hab ^^ Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos reviews, à toi et à ta sœur ^^ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage où Maena fait semblant de rien pour aller voir Drago. Je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bisouilles et bonne lecture ^^

**FireRox** : Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic :) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Bonne lecture ! Bisouilles ! ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira malgré le retard. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui, comme d'hab, m'ont fait hyper plaisir ^^

Bisouilles et bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 85 : À l'infirmerie…

Les larmes de Mentha finirent par se tarir mais Severus la gardait contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

- Severus… murmura Mentha.

Le maître des potions se redressa et caressa les joues de la jeune femme, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes.

- Tu as vraiment cru… que j'avais couché… avec un autre homme que toi… ?

- Je me suis montré stupide…

- En effet, il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Tu as été le premier… et le seul !

- Je sais.

Il lui caressait maintenant les cheveux. Elle sourit doucement. Puis, gentiment, Severus fit se coucher la jeune femme qui, exténuée, se laissa faire. Il posa alors sa tête sur son ventre et Mentha retint son souffle.

- Quand je t'ai vue mourir, tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais me relever…

Mentha ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme.

- Puis, je t'ai revue et j'ai cru être sujet aux hallucinations… Je n'y croyais pas…

- Tu sembles avoir un petit problème de mémoire concernant ma capacité à me dupliquer, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle sentit Severus se relever mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du directeur des Serpentard sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es si belle.

Mentha rouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans les yeux sans fond de Severus.

- Pourtant, je dois être décoiffée, toute sale et…

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci savoura cet instant et referma les yeux.

- Tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux, souffla Severus quand il rompit le baiser. Car je t'aime.

Mentha en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Quoi… ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Et j'ai conscience que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais je pensais que te garder loin de moi te garderait en sécurité. J'ai eu la preuve du contraire aujourd'hui… Pardonne-moi…

Elle sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi… ajouta Severus en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

Mentha sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… tu l'acceptes ? Tu acceptes mon bébé… ?

- _Notre_ bébé, corrigea doucement Severus. Bien sûr que je l'accepte. Il est une partie de moi.

Il essuya doucement les larmes quoi coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Oui ? répondit Mentha.

- Quand est-ce que tu m'épouses ?

Mentha rit à travers ses larmes et l'attira à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Ils furent interrompus par du bruit et des grognements venant de la pièce d'à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda Severus à voix haute.

- Je pense qu'Avery montre des petits signes d'impatience… répondit la jeune femme avec ironie.

Severus la regarda, confus.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi… répondit la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour du cou de Severus pour l'attirer vers elle.

Et il se laissa faire. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme… et du sien.

°o0o°

Maena, impatiente, dansait sur son banc en lançant de temps en temps des regards vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle attendait que sa mère vienne lui dire que Drago était décemment visible pour qu'elle puisse aller le voir.

Ginny aussi était impatiente du moment où on lui donnerait la permission d'aller voir Harry.

N'y tenant plus, Maena se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle voyait le Parc. Des sorciers embarquaient les Mangemorts et d'autres soignaient les blessés et rassemblaient les corps sans vie.

- C'est enfin fini… dit-elle en soupirant.

- Oui, enfin, renchérit Ron en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que, ce matin encore, on passait notre dernier examen…

Personne ne dit rien.

- Une chance que le cadavre ambulant soit mort et définitivement mort…

- C'est clair… répondit Sirius.

- Un danger public en moins, assura Hermione.

Maena détourna son regard de la vision apocalyptique du Parc et s'adossa à l'appui de fenêtre.

- Ils font quoi, dans cette infirmerie !! s'impatienta Ginny en se craquant les doigts de nervosité.

- Ils soignent des gens, répondit son frère avec un sourire.

Le regard noir que Ginny lui adressa le fit un peu pâlir et Sirius eut un petit mouvement de recul qu'heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles fort à Maman quand tu fais ce regard ?

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Maena et Sirius se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Fred, George et Charlie qui venaient d'arriver. Fred souriait encore de sa dernière blague.

- Très drôle, Fred… soupira Ginny.

- Alors, comment va Harry ? demanda Charlie.

- On attend, répondit Hermione.

- Mais il va s'en sortir, poursuivit Sirius.

- Et Drago aussi, dit Ginny.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu nous parles de cette fouine de Malefoy ? s'étonna George.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, rouspéta Maena en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Et pourquoi je ne l'appellerai pas comme ça ? s'enquit George avec surprise.

- Parce que Maena sort avec Malefoy, répondit Ron.

Les trois rouquins en eurent la mâchoire pendante.

- Toi… commença Fred.

- … tu sors… continua Charlie.

- … avec Malefoy ? termina George.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ben, c'est Malefoy, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Maena soupira, secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Il a été blessé ? demanda Charlie, faisant preuve d'un peu plus de tact que les jumeaux qui continuaient de fixer la jeune fille avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oui. Il m'a sauvé et s'est pris un sort de magie noire… dit-elle.

- Désolé, dit Charlie.

- C'est pas grave, assura Maena. Il est hors de danger.

Un petit silence suivit ces paroles. Silence soudain rompu par un sifflement de Fred.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Un Malefoy qui sort avec une Gryffondor… continua George.

- C'est vrai que s'il avait choisi une autre fille, ça m'aurait arrangé, assura Sirius.

- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois de retour parmi nous ? Serais-tu une nouvelle sorte de fantôme ? demanda George.

- Non, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Je suis revenu de derrière le voile.

- Et bien ! siffla Fred. Rien ne t'arrête ! Pas même la mort !

Sirius sourit et Aria apparut alors.

- Vous pouvez aller voir Harry, sourit-elle.

Hermione, Ron , Ginny et Maena se levèrent et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu vas pas le voir ? s'étonna George.

- J'irai quand Maena sera auprès de son blond.

- Tu acceptes qu'ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Fred. T'es vachement conciliant, comme père.

- Il lui a sauvé la vie et aurait pu y rester… dit-il.

Là, les Weasley furent réduits au silence.

°o0o°

Les Gryffondor se précipitèrent auprès de leur ami. Celui-ci les attendait, assis sur son lit, les lunettes sur le nez, des bandages ici et là, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Il sourit à ses amis pour les réconforter mais redevint tout à coup sérieux lorsqu'il vit Maena approcher.

- Toi ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Moi ? demanda Maena, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Oui, toi !

- Quoi, moi ?

- Toi !

- J'avais compris, Harry…

- Petite idiote ! Où étais-tu passée quand on s'est amusé à retourner chaque pierre de ce château ?!

- Ah… C'est de ça que tu parles…

- Bien sûr que c'est de ça dont je parle ! répliqua Harry. Pendant une horrible seconde, j'ai cru que tu avais été enlevée par les Mangemorts !

- J'étais à la tour d'Astronomie, avoua Maena.

- La prochaine fois, préviens !

- Je voulais être seule ! Si j'avais prévenu quelqu'un, vous seriez venus me voir et j'avais envie de faire le point ! Et puis, j'étais pas censée savoir qu'on serait attaqués !

- Oui, mais quand même ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un malaise !

- Drago ?

- Oui, il nous a demandé notre aide pour te retrouver, dit Hermione. Il avait peur que tu te retrouves face à des Serpentard en colère…

Maena baissa la tête, gênée.

- Désolée, je pouvais pas savoir…

- Enfin, soupira Harry en retrouvant son sourire. Le principal, c'est que tout le monde aille bien.

- Ouais… tout le monde… répéta Maena.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Drago a été blessé, lui apprit Ginny. Très fortement blessé. En sauvant Maena.

- Oh… Désolé… chuchota Harry.

- Il est hors de danger, lui dit Maena. J'attends de pouvoir aller le voir…

- T'attends quoi ? interrogea Harry.

- Qu'il soit décent, répondit Ron à la place de la jeune fille.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait. Maena sourit.

- Sa mère le change et je pense que mon père me jetterait un sort de Glue Perpétuelle si j'allais le voir avant que ce ne soit fait…

- Oh… fit Harry. J'ai encore du mal qu'il soit réellement revenu de derrière ce maudit voile !

- Oui, c'était une Ombre, dit Maena.

- Une Ombre ? firent ses quatre amis d'une même voix.

- Oui. C'est ainsi qu'on nomme les personnes qui traversent le voile avec leur corps. Les autres, ce sont des Âmes.

Elle vit ses amis la regarder avec de grands yeux et elle se sentit rosir légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai trouvé un livre à Pré-au-lard, la dernière qu'on y est allée.

- Ah bon ? T'as fait autre chose que sortir avec Malefoy ce jour-là ? demanda Ron.

Maena le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne suis sortie avec lui qu'après que vous m'ayez posé un lapin au Trois Balais. Donc, dans un sens, c'est de votre faute… ou plutôt, _grâce_ à vous que nous sortons ensemble.

Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée tandis que les filles riaient sous cape.

- Et oui, j'ai trouvé un livre qui parlait de ça. Ce livre expliquait ce qu'étaient les Âmes et les Ombres, mais pas dans les détails. Ça disait que seules les Ombres avaient le moyen de revenir car elles avaient quelque chose que les Âmes n'avaient plus.

- Un corps… murmura Hermione. Ça tient la route.

- Oui, dit Maena. Mais ça disait aussi que, pour revenir, c'était extrêmement douloureux… Et je rêvais sans cesse de mon père qui marchait dans un endroit sombre, en souffrant…

- Moi aussi… dit Harry.

- Toi aussi quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Je rêvais de Sirius en train de souffrir… Un jour, ça m'a même réveillé en pleine nuit !

- Faut croire qu'on faisait les mêmes rêves, alors, dit Maena.

Harry sourit et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers.

- Il est revenu…

- Oui, il est revenu, dit Maena, en échos aux paroles d'Harry.

- Maena ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Et qui n'était autre que Narcissa Malefoy.

- Je pense que tu seras contente d'apprendre que Drago est présentable.

- Oui ! dit Maena en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis avec un air d'excuse.

- Vas-y, lui dit Harry en soupirant. Et étouffe-le avec un oreiller !

- S'il y en a un que je vais étouffer avec un oreiller, c'est toi, maugréa Maena en suivant la mère de Drago.

Elle arriva près du lit de Drago et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle le vit, pâle comme un mort.

- Il est si pâle… murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut un peu de temps avant que la potion de Régénérescence Sanguine fasse effet, lui apprit Narcissa en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, lui dit Maena.

Narcissa ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, à côté du lit de son fils. Maena s'installe elle aussi dans un fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle regarda le visage de Drago. Il semblait dormir paisiblement mais sa pâleur l'inquiétait. S'assurant que ses mains n'étaient pas froides, elle les tendit et prit délicatement celle de Drago entre les siennes.

- Combien de temps restera-t-il inconscient ? demanda-t-elle à Narcissa.

- Le temps qu'il récupère, répondit-elle.

Maena hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de Drago. Aucune cicatrice ne barrait son visage et cela la rassura.

- Je suis désolée, Drago… chuchota-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? s'étonna doucement Narcissa.

- C'est de ma faute… dit Maena. J'aurais dû être plus rapide et m'écarter avant que Drago ne se jette devant moi… Il aurait pu mourir…

- Oui, mais il ne l'est pas, lui dit Narcissa.

- Ça aurait dû être moi…

- Ne dis jamais ça ! la coupa Narcissa. Drago t'a sauvée et ça m'étonnerait qu'il aime t'entendre dire des horreurs pareilles ! Et sèche ces larmes ! Il est vivant, c'est le principal !

Maena hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise.

- Il a… beaucoup de cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… Elles n'ont pas disparues… répondit Narcissa en regardant elle aussi le visage du Serpentard. Atténuées mais pas disparues.

La jeune fille retint de nouvelles larmes de culpabilité. Elle se sentit si coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Drago. Si elle avait été plus prompte à réagir, Drago n'aurait pas eu à la pousser et il n'aurait pas pris le sort à sa place. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Drago et fut soulagée et heureuse de le sentir répondre doucement à son étreinte.

- Je t'aime, Drago… murmura-t-elle sous le regard indulgent de Narcissa.

°o0o°

Des heures plus tard…

Drago se réveilla doucement et dut réfléchir un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentait dans ses mains d'autres mains. Il regarda vers sa droite et rencontra le regard bleu de sa mère. Elle sourit et semblait soulagée.

De l'autre côté, il vit Maena tenir sa main, mais endormie sur le bord de son lit, la tête sur ses bras repliés.

Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il s'était passé quand une douleur sur son torse se réveilla et le fit grimacer.

- Ça va ? murmura Narcissa en se levant.

- Oui… répondit Drago sur le même ton, pour ne pas réveiller Maena. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bellatrix t'a lancé un sort… Enfin, je veux dire, a voulu lancer un sort à cette jeune fille et tu t'es interposé…

- Ah oui… ça me revient… Des séquelles ?

Sa mère sembla hésiter à répondre ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Maman ?

- Oui… Tu as des cicatrices… sur ton torse et tes bras… On n'a pas su les effacer…

Drago lâcha la main de sa mère et s'en servit pour regarder sous son pyjama en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il retint son souffle en voyant toutes ses balafres traverser son torse. C'était affreux.

Il regarda alors Maena, endormie, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois ses cicatrices. Soupirant, il se laissa aller dans ses coussins et ferma les yeux.

°o0o°

C'était l'aube. La lumière encore pâle du soleil réveilla Maena qui se demanda un moment pourquoi elle avait mal au dos. Mais la main qu'elle tenait entre la sienne le lui rappela rapidement. Doucement, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement. La lumière lui fit mal un moment. Mais elle se força à garder les paupières ouvertes : elle voulait voir Drago !

Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la clarté de l'aube, elle fut heureuse de rencontrer le regard gris de Drago.

- Drago ! dit-elle doucement, de peur de réveiller les autres blessés de l'infirmerie.

- Maena… dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit du Serpentard.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix neutre.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! répliqua Maena. C'est toi qui as failli y rester, pas moi ! Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai connu mieux…

- Tu m'étonnes… soupira Maena. Le principal c'est que tu sois vivant. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

Elle lui sourit et fut surprise de le voir détourner les yeux. Maena nota alors que sa mère n'était plus là. Peut-être était-elle partie se reposer dans un endroit plus confortable ?

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda la jeune fille, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Arrête ! dit Drago d'une voix dure, toujours à voix basse, en retirant sa main de celle de Maena.

- Quoi ? demanda Maena. Arrêter quoi ?

- Ce jeu.

- Ce jeu ? répéta Maena, incrédule. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle crut suffoquer lorsqu'elle rencontra les prunelles dures et froides du Serpentard.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens ! attaqua Drago.

- Tu viens seulement de le comprendre alors que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on sort ensemble ?! Bravo ! répliqua Maena.

Mais Drago décida d'ignorer superbement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas durer !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas durer ? demanda Maena d'une voix calme.

Trop calme.

- Nous.

- Je te demande pardon ?! fit Maena qui réussit tant bien que mal à maîtrise le tremblement de sa voix.

- Maintenant, c'est fini.

Maena crut que sa mâchoire allait se marier avec le sol.

- Et en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant lentement debout et en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

- C'est sans importance, répondit Drago en détournant la tête.

- Ah… Parce qu'en plus, tu crois que je vais me laisser me faire larguer sans explications aucunes ? Tu me connais vraiment mal !

- Arrête, Black ! dit Drago.

Maena se figea en entendant son nom de famille.

- Je n'arrêterai rien du tout, _Malefoy _! répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi donc est-ce fini ? Ça y est, tu t'es déjà lassé de moi ?!

- Tout à fait !

Maena serra les poings.

- Je dois dire que c'était plutôt amusant de séduire une petite Gryffondor naïve. Mais, j'en peux plus de ce jeu stupide ! Et puis, je…

Il fut interrompu par un verre d'eau froide renversée sur son visage. Il regarda, ébahi, Maena qui tenait le verre vide. Dans un geste lent et calculé, elle reposa le verre vide sur la table de chevet et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ça y est ? demanda-t-elle. Le délire est terminé ? Tes idées sont de nouveau en place ?

- Nan mais, t'es folle ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Ptet parce que tu disais des bêtises aussi grosses que Parkinson ? dit Maena, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ouais, ben, en parlant de Parkinson, je te rappelle que je dois me marier avec elle !

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire !

- Et si je te dis que je ne t'aime plus ?

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir poussée pour que ce sort ne m'atteigne pas ?! Pourquoi avoir tout pris à ma place ! Tu aurais très bien pu ne rien faire et me regarder mourir !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! On peut très bien sauver quelqu'un pour qui on n'a pas d'affection !

- Mais oui, c'est logique, répliqua Maena. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne me suis pas jetée devant Lestrange quand ta mère l'a tuée !

Il parut surpris des paroles de la jeune fille.

- Ma mère… ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle venait de te jeter un sort et tu étais couvert de sang… Je pense que n'importe quelle mère aurait réagi de la sorte. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que ça finisse entre nous. Et j'aimerais que tu sois sincère ! Pourquoi ?

Il détourna de nouveau le regard et essuya un peu son visage.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! fit Maena d'une voix métallique. Je ne suis pas le genre de greluche qui dit "Oui, amen" à un mec qui me jette !

- Ouvre les yeux, par Salazar ! dit Drago en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais ils sont parfaitement ouverts ! répliqua Maena, piquée au vif.

- Alors, regarde-moi !

- Et que suis-je censée voir ? demanda Maena en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai changé et tu ne le vois même pas ?!

- Non, je ne vois rien. Tu n'as pas de troisième œil, pas de deuxième tête…

Elle prit ses deux mains et les examina.

- Tu as bien dix doigts…

Elle retira la couverture et examina ses jambes. Il resta silencieux.

- Deux jambes, deux pieds et neuf orteils…

- Pardon ? s'écria Drago en se redressant d'un geste.

Il gémit, s'attirant le regard inquiet de Maena.

- Je rigolais, tu en as bien dix ! dit Maena. Où as-tu mal ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers avec un soupir de soulagement non-dissimulé.

- C'est ça, tout le monde te croit ! Tu te relèves et grimaces de douleur et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien ! C'est le sort de Lestrange, c'est ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas et prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard gris et perçant de la jeune fille.

- C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais que tu avais changé ? demanda Maena. Tu parles de tes cicatrices, pas vrai ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié à cause de ça, répondit Drago.

Maena sourit tristement et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il resta amorphe.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, loin de là.

- C'est ça… ironisa Drago.

- La seule personne qui me fait pitié, ici, c'est moi…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fut surpris de la voir aussi triste.

- Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… J'aurais dû réagir plus vite au lieu de rester plantée comme une idiote. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je suis pathétique…

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Drago, agacé. Tu dis ça uniquement pour me réconforter.

- Pas du tout. Drago, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu te rends compte de ça ?!

- Tu ne dois plus être avec moi. Je suis affreux.

- Que dis-tu encore comme bêtise… soupira Maena en secouant doucement la tête.

Drago arracha sa main de celle de Maena et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Maena le regarda faire, intriguée.

- Regarde !

Maena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant le spectacle affligeant qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le torse de Drago, qui devait sûrement être parfait et imberbe, était maintenant traversé de cicatrices encore rosâtres.

- Elles ne partiront pas. Jamais.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux rompre avec moi ? À cause de tes cicatrices ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ! Tu as vu à quoi ressemble mon torse, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'ai vu, dit-elle tandis qu'il reboutonnait son pyjama.

- C'est affreux par rapport à ce que j'étais avant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Non, je ne sais pas… Je ne t'ai jamais vu torse nu avant aujourd'hui…

Elle eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

- Enfin, je mens… Je t'ai vu, une fois, tout nu dans la salle de bains des préfets, quand t'as oublié de verrouiller la porte. Mais je ne t'ai vu que quelques petites secondes…

Elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda. Elle se rassit sur le bord du lit, mais beaucoup plus près du jeune homme que précédemment. Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle glissa une main sur son visage et le força à le tourner vers elle.

- Drago, je t'aime. Et ces cicatrices seront là pour me rappeler, à chaque fois que je les verrai, que tu as failli mourir pour me sauver.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient étrangement et il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime, Drago. J'avais si peur pour toi…

- Maena…

Doucement, de peur de lui faire du mal, Maena se colla contre lui, sans trop s'appuyer. Elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle. C'est Drago qui l'emprisonna contre lui, se fichant de la douleur. Elle recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis désolé, fit Drago.

- N'en parlons plus, dit Maena. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

- Non…

- Pour entrer à l'académie de potionnistes, il faut présenter une de nos inventions…

- Ah… le Lacrymosa, c'est ça ?

- Non, oublie le Lacrymosa. Je vais inventer un baume qui effacera toutes les cicatrices, quelles qu'elles soient.

- Tu vas vraiment réussir à faire ça ?

- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles, rigola Maena tout en reniflant.

- Je serais ton cobaye, alors ! décida Drago.

Maena sourit à travers ses larmes. Il venait de lui dire, de façon détournée, qu'il resterait avec elle.

- C'est Potter qui sera content d'être débarrassé de son horrible balafre qui le défigure horriblement, ajouta Drago.

- J'ai tout entendu, Malefoy ! répliqua la voix d'Harry, quelque part derrière les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du Serpentard.

- Comme tout le monde, soupira la voix de Sirius. Quand je pense que ma fille a vu ce dépravé à poils…

Drago et Maena se regardèrent et rosirent légèrement avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que, durant la conversation, ils avaient haussé la voix…

* * *

Désolée pour la fin. Au début, ça devait finir sérieusement (enfin, Drago et Maena dans les bras l'un de l'autre) mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir Harry et Sirius :p

Bisouilles, on se voit au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	88. Commémoration

Voilà, encore du retard alors que je m'étais dit de faire des efforts… Je suis impardonnable…

Enfin, j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même ^^ Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue, puis c'est fini ^^

**RAR :**

**Marmotte33113** : Merci pour tes commentaires, comme d'hab ^^ Ce sont toujours ceux que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience ^^ Et oui, ils sont tous avec leur namoureux :) Maena et Drago, Mentha et Severus, Aria et Sirius ^^ Septante, c'est soixante-dix ^^ Et pour l'épineux problème de la naissance de Maena… Et bien, Harry est né le 31 juillet et si on compte six mois plus tard, ça fait le 31 janvier et Maena est née le 14 février. Ce qui fait qu'il y a six mois et demi de différence, mais pour faire simple, j'ai simplifié à "six mois"… Je trouvais que ça le faisait mieux de dire que Maena était six mois plus tard plutôt que six mois et demi… Voilà ^^ J'espère que ma réponse te satisfait :D ^_-

**FireRox** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça mignon ^^ Bisouilles et bonne lecture.

**Nounours4** : Merci pour ton commentaire et désolée de te faire attendre pour la fin… Je sais ce que tu ressens car j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à entamer une histoire pas encore terminée, de peur de ne jamais avoir la fin :p Et je fais pareil :s Enfin, la fin va bientôt arriver, donc voilà ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

* * *

Chapitre 86 : Commémoration

Cela faisait une semaine que la Bataille s'était passée. La partie du château qui avait été détruite avait été reconstruite par Dumbledore, avec l'aide de quelques professeurs. Les Mangemorts avaient tous été emmenés à Azkaban par des employés du Ministère. Les morts avaient été enterrés.

Rufus Scrimgeour avait annoncé publiquement la mort du sorcier le plus craint du siècle. Harry avait été carrément pris d'assaut par des journalistes. Mais ceux-ci ont été farouchement repoussés par Mrs Weasley, Aria et Sirius. Du coup, c'est ce dernier qui fit la une des journaux comme étant celui "qui avait disparu derrière un voile du département des mystères pour réapparaître à l'autre bout du monde". Il fut reconnu innocent lorsque l'on retrouva le corps sans vie de Peter Pettigrow.

Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi Severus Rogue avait demandé Mentha Sithya, aussi connue sous le nom d'Amona Black, de l'épouser.

Bref, cela faisait une semaine que la Bataille s'était passée. Les blessés étaient, pour la plupart, remis sur pieds. Tous les élèves étaient assis sur des chaises, face à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se tenait devant les élèves, la mine sérieuse.

Toutes les maisons avaient été mélangées. Harry, qui avait encore un bandage ou deux ici et là, tenait fermement la main de Ginny. Ron et Hermione se tenaient aussi la main, ainsi que Neville et Parvati, Luna et Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaise et Sally-Anne et Drago et Maena. Même si Ron et Harry avaient encore un peu de mal pour ces derniers…

Quelques elfes de maison se tenaient là, eux aussi, pour rendre hommage au courage de Dobby qui s'était opposé aux Mangemorts et qui avait été fortement blessé. Lui n'a pas su venir, étant toujours à l'infirmerie.

Des bavardages se faisaient entendre avant que le directeur ne se racle la gorge. Le silence se fit instantanément et tous les visages se tournèrent vers le vieil homme.

- Chers élèves. J'espère, avant toute chose, que les blessés de la semaine passée se sentent mieux…

Son regard bleu, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, parcourut l'assemblée et s'arrêta au premier rang, où se trouvaient nos amis.

- Je dois dire que ce qui s'est passé, la semaine passée, a été terrible et que vous avez fait preuve d'un immense courage. Je vous en félicite. Vous avez été d'une grande aide. Tous. Vous, qui vous tenez devant moi. Et ceux, qui ne sont plus.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maena, Ginny, Neville et Parvati eurent tous une pensée pour Seamus Finnigan et pour Katie Bell, retrouvés sans vie sur le champ de Bataille. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls et ils le savaient.

- Je voudrais que nous respections une minute de silence pour ces vies qui, trop tôt, se sont envolées, poursuivit Dumbledore avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête.

Tous les élèves (ou presque) firent de même ainsi que les professeurs. Maena retira sa main de celle de Drago et joignit les mains.

Elle priait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu croyais en Dieu, lui murmura Drago.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Mais je prie pour que, s'il y en a un, Il prenne soin des morts…

Drago ne dit et se recueillit, lui aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, les élèves relevèrent la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Tous, nous nous souviendrons de ceux qui y ont laissé leurs vies pour un futur meilleur. Et c'est en leur mémoire que moi-même et les autres professeurs avons fait ceci…

Il claqua des doigts et une plaque en or pur apparut. Sur celui-ci était gravé le nom des morts. Des morts de la première guerre et ceux de la deuxième.

- Pour ne pas oublier qu'ils ont contribué à la fin de la guerre…

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et applaudit. Elle fut vite suivie des autres élèves, des professeurs et des elfes de maison.

- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter que cette guerre ne vous a pas trop marqué. Il serait ridicule de vous dire que vous finirez par oublier. On ne peut oublier les années de souffrance et de peur. On ne peut oublier l'horreur dans laquelle nous avons tous été plongés la semaine passée. J'espère juste que vous vous relèverez rapidement car il n'est pas bon de se morfondre. Nous devons vivre en mémoire des disparus. Vivre comme eux auraient vécu s'ils étaient encore là. Vivre pour que leur mort ne perde pas leur sens.

Un silence respectueux suivit les paroles pleines de sagesse du directeur.

- Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances en espérant que vous reviendrez l'année prochaine -sauf les septième année, bien sûr- en pleine forme et…

- Mais, et la coupe des quatre maisons ? interrompit Colin Crivey en se levant.

- Pardon ? demanda doucement Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bien compris.

- Oui. Vous n'avez pas donné la coupe des quatre maisons, comme toutes les autres années.

- Il croit quoi, l'avorton ? s'offusqua un Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui se tenait juste derrière Neville. T'es vraiment stupide pour te préoccuper de la coupe dans un moment pareil ! Je savais pas que tu étais con à ce point !

Colin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête, honteux. Neville, furieux, se leva, se retourna et empoigna le col du Poufsouffle.

- Et toi, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Laisse-le s'exprimer, ok ? Et tu la boucles ou je te jure que te langue restera collée à ton palais toute ta vie !

- Ouais, c'est ça… railla le Poufsouffle.

Neville sortit sa baguette et la mit sous le menton.

- Je connais la formule, tu sais ? l'informa-t-il.

L'élève déglutit et Neville fut ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge. Il se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall, debout derrière la table des professeurs. Neville lâcha le Poufsouffle qui se rassit en se tassant.

- Vas-y, Colin, dit-il ensuite.

- Oui, Colin, encouragea Maena. Dis ton idée !

- Courage, Colin, ajoutèrent Harry et Ron.

Le petit Gryffondor sembla reprendre confiance en lui et regarda le directeur, les joues toujours un peu rouges.

- Ben, j'avais une idée…

- Nous t'écoutons, lui dit Dumbledore, sourire aux lèvres.

Colin se tortilla les mains et se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Ben voilà… suite à ce qui s'est passé… ben, on peut dire que c'est Poudlard qui a gagné…

- Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça, approuva Dumbledore.

- Donc, c'est grâce à tout le monde… que Poudlard a gagné contre les forces du Mal.

- Oui…

- Donc, je me disais, qu'au lieu de donné la coupe à une des quatre maisons, comme on le fait d'habitude, on pourrait nommer la coupe au nom de l'école… Au nom des quatre maisons.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Il déglutit.

- Ce serait Poudlard tout entier qui aurait gagné la coupe. Tous ensemble…

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Maena en se levant. Toutes les maisons ont participés à la Bataille…

- Presque… souffla Ron.

Qui se ramassa un claque sur la tête de la part de la jeune fille qui était assis à côté de lui.

- _Toutes_ les maisons ont participé à cette Bataille. Cette année, c'est Poudlard qui a gagné ! Colin a raison et j'approuve.

Colin eut les yeux brillant et jeta un regard reconnaissant à la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui et qui lui fit un clin d'œil –ce qui eut le mérite de faire rougir le garçon une nouvelle fois.

- Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, dit Harry en se levant.

- Moi aussi, dit Ginny.

- Moi aussi !

Ron.

- Moi aussi.

Neville.

- Moi aussi.

Hermione.

Et tous les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent debout à approuver l'idée de Colin.

- Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, dit Drago en se levant.

- Moi aussi, dit Luna.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, dit Ernie MacMillan.

- Génial, comme idée, tu veux dire, dit Alphonse Elric en se levant, suivi de son frère.

Finalement, tous les élèves se levèrent à part quelques élèves de Serpentard, réticents.

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris de ce mouvement de troupe mais sourit et leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

- Je pense que notre ami Colin a eu une brillante idée. C'est en effet grâce à l'union des quatre maisons que nous avons pu gagner. Il est donc naturel que ce soit Poudlard qui soit récompensé.

Il fit un moulinet gracieux avec sa baguette et la coupe apparut. Elle portait encore le nom des anciens gagnants, Gryffondor. Il pointa sa baguette vers la coupe et le mot "Gryffondor" se changea en "Poudlard". Juste en dessous du nom de l'école était écrit :"Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard". Il frappa ensuite dans ses mains et toute la salle fut décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons.

La petit Grace, qui était sur les genoux de sa marraine, rit soudain et frappa des mains. Mentha la suivit et applaudit. Severus fit pareil et, une nouvelle fois, la salle éclata dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

°o0o°

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maena, Ginny et Parvati étaient assis dans les canapés, près de la cheminée, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le soir même.

Neville descendit du dortoir des garçons, un peu dépités.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Mal. Il a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

- C'est normal, dit Ginny. Seamus était son meilleur ami…

- Pauvre Dean… soupira Ron.

Maena regarda les flammes et Neville se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Ce serait bien si Gryffondor avait sa propre plaque commémorative, dit-il soudain.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ben oui. Une plaque avec le nom des… enfin, vous voyez. Bon, pas une plaque en or, mais quelque chose pour qu'on se rappelle toujours de ceux qui ne sont plus là…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Parvati. Mais on n'a pas de plaque…

Tous replongèrent alors dans leurs pensées. Maena, qui regardait encore les flammes, releva les yeux vers le montant de la cheminée, en bois, sur lequel trônait la coupe de Quidditch.

Elle se releva et toucha le bois.

- On pourrait les graver ici ? dit-il. Sur le montant de la cheminée.

- Sur la cheminée ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. Ils ont fait partie de Gryffondor. La salle de Gryffondor gardera ainsi une trace d'eux.

- Bonne idée, dit Ginny en rejoignant la jeune fille.

- Mais il ne faut oublier personne, dit Neville en se relevant.

- Non, personne, dit Parvati. Il faut aussi mettre les victimes de la première guerre.

Maena se tourna vers Harry qui était resté assis.

- Il y a tes parents, Harry. Mets leurs noms…

Le jeune homme resta un moment assis avant de se relever.

- Il faut d'abord mettre une note du pourquoi du comment, dit Hermione.

- Vas-y, dirent Ron et Maena en chœur.

Elle sourit et sortit sa baguette pour graver, dans le bois, ceci :

En souvenir de tous les héros de Gryffondor qui se sont battu contre les forces du Mal :

Elle laissa ensuite là place à Harry. Il écrivit les noms de ses parents.

James Potter

Lily Evans

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Neville.

- À toi…

- Mais… mes parents ne sont pas morts…

- Non, mais ils sont victimes des Mangemorts. On doit leur rendre hommage à eux aussi.

Neville s'approcha :

Alice et Frank Londubat.

- Il y a aussi les Prewett, dit Ron.

- Oui. Gideon et Fabian, ajouta Ginny.

- Vous les connaissiez ? s'étonna Parvati.

- Ils font partie de la famille de maman. C'étaient ses frères…

- Oh…

- Allez-y, dit Neville en leur laissant la place.

Gideon Prewett

Fabiant Prewett

Et ainsi furent écrits les noms des victimes. Hermione s'éclipsa une minute et monta dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Elle revint accompagnée de Leanne, la meilleure amie de Katie Bell. Elle avait les yeux rouges mais avait aux lèvres un petit sourire reconnaissant. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée, sortit sa baguette et grava :

Katie Bell

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les amis.

- Merci de m'avoir appelée pour faire cela.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté, dit Maena en posant une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne la verrai plus…

- Nous aussi, dit Harry.

Leanne se tourna vers lui et le vit, ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Maena, triste de cette perte.

- C'était une fille géniale, dit Ron.

Et les filles approuvèrent.

- Dire qu'elle voulait continuer dans le Quidditch, dit Leanne en éclatant en sanglots. Et elle arrêtait pas de dire que l'équipe était super…

Maena guida la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'assoie sur un canapé. Elle se laissa faire. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et Maena n'en menait pas large.

Au bout d'un moment, Leanne se calma et regarda la cheminée.

- Vous avez eu une bonne idée en faisant ça.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher Dean… dit Ron.

- J'y vais, dit Harry.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons.

Au bout de dix minutes, il n'était toujours pas réapparu.

- Dean ne veut peut-être pas venir, dit Parvati.

- Et connaissant Harry, il essaye de le convaincre, dit Hermione.

- Il devrait venir, pourtant, dit Leanne en reniflant. Ça fait du bien…

- Ça dépend les gens, dit Hermione. Il a encore du mal à l'admettre et peut-être que, pour lui, noter le nom de Seamus sur une cheminée commémorative signera la fin. Il sera alors obligé d'admettre que son ami ne reviendra pas.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, avoua Leanne. Mais vivre sans admettre la mort des êtres chers est pire que de vivre en se disant qu'ils ne reviendront jamais. À partir du moment où on se dit qu'il ne reviendra pas, on peut commencer à faire son deuil…

- C'est vrai, dit Maena. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'admettre la mort de mon père. Et je ne vivais plus. Je n'avais plus de but, plus rien. Même ma mère ne pouvait pas m'aider. Ni Remus. Je devenais folle. Il a fallu que j'aie une discussion houleuse avec Remus avant que je ne me remette à vivre.

- Oui, mais ton père est revenu, dit Leanne.

- C'est surtout un coup de chance, répondit Maena. Il aurait pu ne pas revenir. Il est revenu uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas mort quand il a traversé le voile(*). Il aurait pu ne pas revenir aussi parce que c'était très douloureux…

- Tu as de la chance, dit Leanne. J'aimerais bien que Katie revienne.

- Oui, j'ai de la chance, je ne le nie pas, dit Maena. Mais pendant un an, il était mort pour moi, pour ma mère et pour tous les autres…

Soudain, un bruit venant des escaliers du dortoir des garçons attira leur attention. Tous se turent et Harry apparut, suivant d'un Dean plutôt réticent.

- Il ne voulait pas venir, expliqua Harry.

- On l'avait deviné, dit Neville.

Dean s'avança devant la cheminée et regarda les noms qui étaient déjà gravé dessus. Il déglutit lentement, sortit sa baguette et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il grava le nom de son défunt meilleur ami :

Seamus Finnigan

- Voilà… dit-il en murmurant. Tu laisseras une trace de ton passage.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Dean le regarda. Il hocha la tête.

- Et si on buvait une Bieraubeurre en mémoire aux disparus ? proposa Ginny.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Harry et Ron partirent vers les cuisines pour revenir avec des bouteilles. Les Gryffondor n'allèrent se coucher qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

°o0o°

Sous un arbre, au bord du lac du Parc, Drago et Maena étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Drago était appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre et Maena avait sa tête posée sur son épaule. Elle venait de lui raconter la soirée de la veille.

- C'était une bonne idée, dit Drago. Nous, si on avait fait ça, les seuls noms des Serpentard morts auraient été des noms de Mangemorts…

Maena ne dit rien et regarda le lac.

- Demain, on rentre chez soi, dit-elle. Tu crois qu'on se verra pendant les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. J'espère que oui. Mais ton père ne risque pas d'être tout à fait d'accord.

- On essaiera de le convaincre, maman et moi. Et ta mère, ça va ?

- Oui. Elle m'envoie beaucoup de hiboux pour prendre des nouvelles de mon état de santé.

- Et tu te sens comment ?

- Aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question, c'est-à-dire il y a cinq minutes.

- C'est ça, moque-toi…

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai plus mal du tout.

- Et comment je fais pour savoir si c'est vrai ou pas ?

- C'est simple : il suffit de me croire.

Maena se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit en voyant la sincérité dans ses prunelles grises.

- D'accord, on va dire que je te crois, dit Maena en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Comment ça, "on va dire" ? répéta Drago.

Maena eut un petit rire.

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça…

- Ah ! Ils sont là ! fit une voix.

Les tourtereaux se redressèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Ron qui venait de parler. Il était suivi de sa copine, de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

- Oh, super… murmura Drago.

- Cache ta joie, Malefoy, plaisanta Harry en venant s'asseoir, accompagné des autres, à l'ombre de l'arbre.

- Tu vois pas comme je suis heureux ? fit Drago. Jamais été aussi content de ma vie…

Maena sourit et secoua la tête. Elle savait bien qu'entre les garçons, il y aurait peut-être toujours une petite tension.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? demanda Ginny au Serpentard.

- Euh, oui, répondit-il, surpris que la jeune fille lui parle.

- Vous faisiez quoi, ici, tous seuls ? demanda Ron en lançant un regarda suspicieux au Serpentard en particulier.

- Tu vois pas ? On vient de faire passionnément l'amour à l'ombre de cet arbre ! répondit Drago.

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée.

- Quoi ??!! fit Harry.

- Harry, réfléchis, et regarde-nous, dit Maena. Et regarde aussi autour de nous.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter de la dernière journée à Poudlard.

- C'est fou, dit Drago. Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit.

- Quelle idée de lui dire ça, aussi, dit Maena.

Et les Gryffondor et le Serpentard passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter de la tranquillité du moment…

(*) Je me base sur les livres pour cette fic. Enfin, des cinq premiers tomes. Et j'ai vérifié. Jamais on ne dit sur Sirius reçoit un A_vada Kedavra_ de Bellatrix. Il est juste noté qu'il reçoit un sort en pleine poitrine et qu'il tombe à travers le voile avec une expression surprise sur le visage. Donc voilà. Dans ma tête, il reçoit un Stupéfix qui le projette à travers le voile. ^^


	89. Une nouvelle vie commence

Hou là, là… Marmotte33113 va me tuer à cause du retard =X

Mais bon, faut bien publier même après un long retard (ou surtout, après un long retard… ?)

**RAR : **

**Marmotte33113** : Ah, toujours la première à me laisser un commentaire ^^ J'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul chapitre et l'épilogue… et que c'est fini… Nan ! Pas les tomates =X A la fin de l'épilogue, y a une surprise (qui, je l'espère, te plaira ^^) Merci de m'avoir suivie dès le début avec autant (d'acharnement) de plaisir =D Tu resteras l'une de mes meilleures lectrices 3

**Nounours4** : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction =D J'espère que la fin te plaira aussi ^^

**Misschanel974** : C'est cool que tu sois tombée sur ma fic par hasard, ça me permet d'avoir une lectrice en plus ^^ Et je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi =)

: Pas de souci, tu peux reviewer quand tu veux ) Et voici enfin la fin de la fic (qui en aura mis du temps à venir…) Contente que tu aies continuer à lire même si tu te demandais ce que c'était comme connerie, que Sirius ait une fille (je reprends tes mots, ^_-) Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, étant donné que c'est ma première fic… à part un ou deux one-shot… ^^ J'espère donc que la fin tant attendue te plaira =D

Bonne lecture à tous et encore dézoulé pour le retard ^^

Chapitre 87 : Une nouvelle vie commence…

L'école était terminée. Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry avait du, à son plus grand désarroi, retourner chez les Dursley. Ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas fait bon accueil. Pourquoi le feraient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Lorsqu'ils avaient vu Harry couvert de quelques blessures, Dudley avait demandé si cela faisait mal, et quand son cousin lui avait assuré que non, il n'avait pas caché sa déception. Son oncle le regardait toujours comme il regarderait un nuisible s'il en avait un sous les yeux. Et sa tante, fidèle à elle-même, avait toujours son nez retroussé, comme si une odeur pestilentielle suivait Harry dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Ron et Maena lui avaient promis de l'inviter. Le Survivant avait été déçu lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne vivrait pas avec son parrain et sa marraine. Lui qui se faisait une telle joie à cette idée…

De ce fait, le jeune homme n'attendait qu'une chose : le 31 juillet, le jour où il aurait dix-sept ans et le jour où il pourra enfin utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Il savait ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là. Il saurait se faire respecter de ces gens qui, malheureusement, formaient sa seule famille…

Et dire qu'ils ignoraient qu'Harry avait frôlé la mort. Mais le Gryffondor s'était abstenu de le leur dire. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leur mine déçue : il était passé si près de la mort et avait _encore_ réussi à s'en sortir…

°o0o°

Sirius, au volant de la voiture, faisait la tête comme jamais il n'avait fait la tête, selon les dires d'Aria, assise du côté passager.

Sur la banquette arrière, Maena essayait tant bien que mal de meubler la conversation, mais le froid qu'il y avait entre son père et Drago, assis à côté d'elle, était trop palpable et jetait un malaise dans la voiture.

Alors que la jeune fille essayait de parler avec son petit ami pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sirius chuchota à sa femme :

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on emmène cette fouine avec nous ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution, répondit Aria, sur le même ton.

- Tu parles d'une solution ! souffla Sirius.

- Oh, je vois… Tu aurais donc préféré que notre fille et son petit copain restent seuls à la maison ? J'y penserai, la prochaine fois…

Elle vit les mains de son mari se crisper sur le volant et décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Oh, au fait, j'ai appris que Remus et Nymphadora allaient bientôt emménager ensemble.

- Hmm…

- Et bien dis donc, tu es fou de joie pour ton meilleur ami, il n'y a pas de doute…

Et Aria remarqua alors que Sirius regardait dans le rétroviseur pour surveiller le moindre geste de sa fille et du jeune homme.

- T'inquiète, lui dit-elle alors. Ils ne vont rien tenté sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture que _tu_ conduis !

- Mouais…

- Regarde plutôt la route, tu veux ? dit Aria. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident.

Sirius détourna alors les yeux du rétroviseur et fixa son attention sur la route.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle sorte avec Harry, dit Sirius en faisant la moue.

- Harry sort déjà avec Ginny, papa, dit Maena en secouant la tête.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait parlé pendant un moment de silence, ce qui fait que les jeunes gens avaient entendu.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais attirée par lui ? fit Drago. Je ne suis que la roue de secours ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises aussi grosses que Parkinson, tu veux ? lui dit Maena. Je n'ai jamais eu que des sentiments fraternels pour Harry.

- Mouais…

- Franchement, tu crois que si j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui, j'aurais poussé Ginny dans ses bras ?

- Mouais, encore une erreur, commenta Sirius.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Maena.

- Que tu aurais été beaucoup mieux avec quelqu'un comme Harry.

- Bla, bla, bla… dit Maena. Je n'écoute pas !

Et elle fit la tête, comme son père savait si bien le faire.

- Encore un trait de famille, sourit Aria en regardant successivement son mari et sa fille.

Les deux protagonistes l'ignorèrent.

- On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda la jeune fille à sa mère.

- Oui, dans quelques minutes. Tourne à gauche, Sirius.

Son mari s'exécuta et ils débouchèrent dans un quartier résidentiel où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient.

- C'est affreux, dit Maena. Comment ils font pour ne pas se tromper de maisons ? Elles sont toutes pareilles…

- Vive les numéros des portes, dit Aria avec un sourire crispé.

- Bon, c'est quelle maison ? demanda Sirius en jetant des regards à gauche et à droite.

- Le numéro 4, répondit Aria.

Et ils regardèrent tous les numéros des portes, pour être sûrs de ne pas rater la maison.

- Là ! dit Drago. Elle est là ! Ainsi, c'est là-dedans que Potter a vécu ?

Personne ne répondit et Sirius gara la voiture devant l'allée où était déjà garée une énorme voiture.

- Elle est grande, cette voiture, commenta le Serpentard.

- En même temps, si elle doit contenir deux cachalots échoués… répliqua Sirius.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, alors que les trois Black mettaient pieds à terre.

°o0o°

Dudley, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient tous les trois affalés devant la télévision. Dudley mangeait un énorme pot de glace trois chocolats. Alors que le présentateur météo prédisait des chaleurs astronomiques pour les jours à venir, on frappa à leur porte.

- Dudlinouchet, va ouvrir, s'il te plait, demanda Pétunia.

Il consentit à se lever et à abandonner son pot de glace dans l'unique espoir de voir son portefeuille grossir grâce à quelques billets.

Il arriva à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci. Il fut très surpris par ce qu'il découvrit sur le pas de sa porte. Une très belle jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène était devant lui, dans une petite robe d'été de couleur lilas qui laissait voir ses belles jambes. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux gris brillaient d'excitation.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle.

Et il sembla à Dudley qu'elle avait un très léger accent français.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

- Je…

- Tu dois être nouvelle dans le quartier, fit Dudley en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la chambranle de la porte et en essayant de lui faire du charme.

- Pas vraiment, je…

- Et tu es venue ici car tu savais que tu y trouverais Dudley Dursley.

Dans le salon, Pétunia sourit.

- Ah, le petit bonhomme a du succès auprès des filles ! commenta doucement Vernon.

- Ainsi, tu es bien Dudley, dit la jeune fille en souriant. Je suis contente.

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis content, dit le cousin d'Harry. Ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir ?

- Euh…

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit et Dudley eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir un blondinet beaucoup trop pâle à côté de la beauté en robe d'été. Il ne semblait pas très heureux.

- Maena, tu sais que j'ai eu dix-sept, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Oui, mais tu ne t'en serviras pas ! répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. On n'est pas là pour ça !

- Qu'il arrête de te faire les yeux doux, alors !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Dudley avec un sourire d'excuse. Le blond, lui, le regarda si froidement qu'il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

- Excuse-le, il est un tantinet jaloux…

- C'est ton copain ?

- Oui, répondit le blond avant que la fille n'ait répondu.

- En fait, on est venu pour Harry, dit-elle.

Dudley blêmit fortement. Il venait de comprendre. C'étaient des amis à ce fou qui lui sert de cousin. Et quand il disait qu'il avait dix-sept, ça voulait dire qu'il était adulte, dans leur monde, et qu'il avait droit d'utiliser ses tours de passe-passe. Il avait entendu une fois Harry se plaindre et espérer qu'il aurait bientôt dix-sept, pour pouvoir enfin utiliser la magie.

Dudley sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire…

- Papa ? C'est pour toi…

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Maena fut surprise et Drago soulagé de voir se parasite de Moldu loin de la jeune fille.

Un homme énorme apparut alors et le Serpentard comprit pourquoi Sirius les appelait "cachalots échoués". Cet homme était aussi haut, que large et qu'épais…

- Oui ? dit-il avec suspicion.

- On vient pour Harry, dit Maena.

- Connais pas.

- Comment ? demanda Maena.

- L'habite pas ici.

- Pourtant, on est bien au 4, Privet Drive, non ? commença à s'impatienter Drago.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est ici qu'il habite, le Potter, non ? continua Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Maena sourit de plus belle.

- On est venu le chercher.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour qu'il vive avec nous.

- Avec vous ?

Il regarda les deux jeunes gens en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop jeunes pour vivre ensemble ? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

Maena rougit et Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Jamais j'accueillerais Potter sous mon toit !

- Drago ! répliqua Maena.

Et elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans les côtes.

- Non, en effet, on ne vit pas ensemble. Mais il vient vivre chez son parrain.

- Son parrain est mort ! répliqua froidement Vernon.

Le visage de Maena se durcit et elle pinça les lèvres. Drago jugea plus prudent de reculer d'un pas. Il avait appris, durant la première semaine de vacance, que la magie incontrôlée de la jeune fille était aussi à craindre que les poisons qu'elle prépare minutieusement.

- Mon père, qui n'est autre que le parrain d'Harry, est en train d'agrandir magiquement et discrètement la voiture pour accueillir toutes les affaires d'Harry.

Vernon en resta bouché bée. Il regarda alors au-delà des jeunes et vit en effet un homme aux cheveux noirs et une femme aux cheveux marron occupés dans la voiture. Bien qu'ils soient très discrets, Vernon put voir un bout de bois qu'il identifia immédiatement comme une baguette magique.

- Tu es…

- Je suis la fille de Sirius Black. Vous savez, le sorcier qui a tué tous ces gens il y a seize ans ?

- Mais, il est mort… balbutia Vernon.

- Le monde de la magie est plein de mystères, chuchota la jeune fille.

- Mais…

- Et il a dit, une fois, qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : vous transformer en chauve-souris pour tout ce que vous avez fait subir à son filleul. Et ma mère, qui est la marraine d'Harry, elle, préférerait les cochons…

Un moment de silence plana entre les trois personnes.

- Alors ? Où est Harry ? demanda Maena, enjouée.

- En haut des escaliers, première porte à droite…

- Merci ! dit Maena en entrant, suivie de Drago.

Elle monta les escaliers et, arrivée devant la porte indiquée, frappa trois coups secs.

- Entrez ! fit la voix morose d'Harry.

Maena ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ami, couché sur le lit, un livre de Quidditch posé sur sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il vit Maena, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Et quand il vit qu'elle était suivie de Malefoy, il fut sûr et certain qu'il rêvait.

- Salut, Harry ! dit la jeune fille.

- Ma… Ma…

- Maena, dit-elle. C'est bien mon nom.

- Malefoy ? réussit à dire Harry.

Maena se sentit bête mais ne le montra pas.

- Potter, salua brièvement Drago.

- Bon, Harry, prépare tes affaires !

- Pardon.

- On vient te chercher, pardi ! Alors grouille-toi ! Je crois que si ma mère voit ta tante, il risque d'y avoir des effusions de sang…

- Quoi ?

- Disons que ma mère a déjà rencontré ta tante lorsque Lily l'invitait à passer quelques jours chez elle. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère pardonne facilement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Et que fait-il ici, lui ? demanda Harry en montrant Drago d'un signe de la tête.

- Il a dix-sept ans. Si jamais besoin est, il pourra rétrécir tes affaires avant de les mettre dans ta valise.

Harry se leva alors tout à coup et sortit sa malle de sous son lit. Il jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle dedans.

- Je dois dire que tu as une famille charmante, Potter, dit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Surtout le cousin.

Harry lui jeta un regard froid et continua de mettre ses affaires dans sa malle. Quand il n'eut plus de place, il entama de remplir une vieille valise cabossée. Il détacha tous ses posters et autres photos des murs, pris ses cadres et ses livres et n'oublia pas son album photos, offert par Hagrid des années plus tôt.

- Vous êtes venus comment ? demanda Harry.

- Sur des tapis volants, y avait plus que ça en stock, répondit Malefoy.

- Hein ?

- En voiture, on est venus en voiture. Maman et papa sont en train de l'agrandir pour tes affaires. Mais, apparemment, il n'y en aura pas besoin, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa malle et sa valise.

- Bah, on peut toujours mettre Potter dans le coffre.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… soupira Maena. Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu pourrais pas proposer ton aide ?

- Jamais ! dirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

- Ok… soupira Maena tandis que les garçons s'affrontaient du regard.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit là, lui aussi ?

- Il passe quelques jours à la maison, expliqua Maena.

- C'est Sirius qui doit être content, commenta Harry.

- Fou de joie, répliqua sombrement Drago.

- Ça y est, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

- Oui.

- T'as que ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- Ça te pose peut-être un problème ?

- Non, m'en fous, moi…

Harry prit la poignée de sa malle et Drago prit la petite valise. Il ne voulait pas que Maena ait à la porter. En descendant, ils virent, dans le hall, la tante et l'oncle d'Harry face aux parents de Maena. Un silence de plomb semblait être tombé sur eux.

- Bon ben, au revoir, dit Harry aux seuls membres de sa famille.

- Ouais… dit Vernon.

- C'est ça, dit Pétunia.

Drago siffla.

- Et ben, ça devait pas être gai tous les jours, ici ! commenta-t-il.

- T'as même pas idée, soupira Harry en sortant avec sa malle.

- Au revoir, dit poliment Maena.

Et Drago passa devant eux sans leur adresser la parole. Ensemble, les trois jeunes gens mirent les affaires d'Harry dans la voiture et montrèrent à l'arrière. Dans un souci d'éviter les conflits entre les garçons, Maena s'installa entre les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Aria montèrent dans la voiture.

- Quels gens insupportables ! dit Aria. Franchement, Harry, je me demande comment tu as fait pour les supporter aussi longtemps !

- Je n'avais pas trop le choix… expliqua Harry.

- Enfin, le principal est que tu ne les reverras jamais plus, dit Sirius en souriant. Bienvenue, Harry !

Harry sourit à son parrain et à sa marraine avant de se tourner, rayonnant, vers sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié !

- Oh, mais je t'avais oublié, dit Drago.

Qui se reçut un coup de coude de la part de Maena.

- On voulait te faire une surprise. On serait bien venu plus tôt, mais fallait d'abord que papa finisse ta chambre !

Harry sourit. Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la banquette. Il se laissa conduire vers sa nouvelle vie, avec une nouvelle famille.

Maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'il avait une vraie famille et qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui…

Bien sûr, cela aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu une ombre au tableau. Et cette ombre était assise à côté de Maena…

Il espéra juste qu'il n'aurait pas à le supporter toutes les vacances. Déjà pendant l'école, c'était pénible.

Et il ne savait pas que, dans sa tête, Sirius espérait exactement la même chose : ne pas avoir à supporter le rejeton Malefoy toutes les vacances…


	90. Epilogue

Wouah… la fin… *_* Ça me fait tout drôle ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez l'épilogue et la surprise à la fin ^^

Bisouilles, bonne lecture à tous =D

Épilogue

Dix ans plus tard…

Maena était penchée sur un chaudron et observait les réactions que l'ingrédient qu'elle venait d'ajouter faisaient sur la mixture jaune canari au fond du chaudron. Elle nota tout sur un petit calepin : odeur, couleur, fumée, texture…

Elle attendit un peu en remuant le contenu de son chaudron.

Soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, prise en flagrant délit.

- Maena ! Il t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire d'expérience dans ton état !

- Calmez-vous, Narcissa, je vais bien !

- Oui mais…

- Et lui aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

- Mais, avec toutes ces vapeurs…

- C'est sans danger ! Jamais je ne mettrai la vie de mon enfant en danger ! rassura l'ancienne Gryffondor en reportant son attention sur le chaudron. Mais… si vous pouviez éviter de le dire à Drago…

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être au courant ?

- Parce qu'il s'inquiète d'un rien, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai 26 ans mais, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai toujours l'impression d'en avoir 16 !

Narcissa soupira et ouvrit une fenêtre pour que la vapeur puisse s'échapper.

- Il est inquiet pour toi et votre enfant. C'est normal.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, dit Maena en ajoutant un ingrédient. Mais il doit bien comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je vais abandonner les potions ! Il faut que je termine ma thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup !

Narcissa soupira à nouveau. Elle savait que Maena ne se laisserait pas démonter comme ça. Et elle savait aussi que Drago ne serait pas content de savoir que sa femme avait testé des potions alors qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Maena était occupée à sa potion. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle-mère.

- Narcissa ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Oh, pour rien… Je repensais à toi et à mon fils… Qui eut cru que vous vous marierez et aurez des enfants.

Maena sourit à son tour. En effet, si on lui avait dit, le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Drago, qu'elle finirait par l'épouser et porter ses enfants, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru… et pour cause ! Nombreuses étaient les fois où ils s'insultaient et se battaient quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Au fait, où sont Scorpius et Lyra ? demanda Maena.

- Ils s'amusent avec Myrza.

Myrza était le nouvel elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy. Mais elle était bien traitée. Les efforts d'Hermione avaient portés leurs fruits.

Maena se redressa.

- Bon, maintenant, je dois laisser reposer pendant 24 heures. Oh ! J'espère que je me rapproche de la solution !

- J'en suis sûre ! dit Narcissa avec un sourire. Avec tous tes efforts, tu ne peux que te rapproches du but !

Maena sourit à sa belle-mère. Elle sortit de sa pièce et alla dans le salon, accompagnée de Narcissa. Là, deux enfants étaient en train de jouer à un jeu sous l'œil attentif d'une vieille elfe de maison. Les deux enfants semblaient avoir le même âge. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. Maena sourit en les voyant. Lyra, sa fille, avait les cheveux blonds de son père mais les yeux gris de sa mère. Et Scorpius, lui, avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère et la petite touche de bleu que son père avait dans ses yeux gris.

- Maman !

Lyra se leva et accourut rejoindre sa mère. Scorpius la suivit de près. Elle leur caressa les cheveux tandis qu'ils mettaient l'oreille sur le ventre rond de Maena.

- Tu crois qu'il nous entend ? demanda Lyra.

- Je le pense, oui, répondit Maena.

- Hey, là-dedans ! J'espère que tu seras une fille ! Parce qu'avec Scorpius, James, Albus, Hugo, Sylvanus, Teddy, Mickel et Louis, j'en ai assez des garçons !

- Voyons ma chérie, il y a aussi Rose, Lily, Victoire, Audrey, Mia et Séréna, sourit Maena.

- M'en fiche ! répondit la fillette. On n'est pas encore assez de filles ! Donc, reprit la petite fille envers le ventre de sa mère tandis que Scorpius levait les yeux au ciel, t'as intérêt à être une fille, sinon je te parle pas !

Maena et Narcissa échangèrent un sourire amusé tandis que les jumeaux partaient en se chamaillant, quant à savoir si le bébé à venir serait une fille ou un garçon.

- Ha là, là ! Quels numéros ! dit Maena en s'asseyant dans le canapé alors que sa belle-mère faisait apporter du thé.

- Comme leurs parents. Surtout Lyra. Elle me rappelle exactement Drago lorsqu'il était petit. Le même caractère.

Maena sourit. Elle aussi avait remarqué la similitude des caractères de sa fille et de son mari. Et elle savait que Drago avait un petit faible pour cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant, sans pour autant dénigrer le petit Scorpius.

- Mais c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de garçons, tout ça, dit Narcissa.

- Oui, mais on ne décide pas de ces choses-là, répliqua Maena. C'est la nature.

Quand un elfe apporta le thé, Narcissa en servit deux tasse et en tendit une à sa belle-fille.

- Merci, dit Maena en souriant.

Une très forte complicité avait vu le jour entre les deux femmes. Et ce, depuis le jour de la Bataille, où elles avaient toutes les deux veillés Drago qui avait été blessé. Ensemble, elles s'étaient inquiétées pour lui, et ensemble, elles avaient été soulagées d'apprendre qu'il survivrait.

- Au fait, comment va Severus ? demanda Narcissa.

- Il a l'air d'être en pleine forme, répondit Maena en souriant.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise qu'il quitte son poste à Poudlard.

- Nous l'avons tous été, je pense, dit Maena en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- C'est grâce à toi, j'en suis sûr.

- Moi ? s'étonna Maena. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il change d'orientation. C'est lui tout seul qui a décidé de devenir potionniste.

- Oui, mais je pense que tu y as été pour beaucoup.

Maena eut un petit sourire.

- Oui, c'est peut-être vrai. Il a été très surpris que je lui demande d'être mon promoteur pour entrer à l'académie des potionnistes. Et il a suivi mes travaux de très près et avec beaucoup de sévérité. Je lui dois beaucoup, je pense. Sans lui, je ne serai sûrement pas potionniste.

- Sans doute. Et je pense que cela a déclenché quelque chose en lui.

- En même temps, il est tellement doué ! dit Maena en haussant les épaules. Il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, même le professeur Dumbledore le lui a dit !

- Sinon, comment vont ses enfants ?

- Grace est très douée, répondit Maena en souriant. Elle est première en sortilèges, c'est Neville qui me l'a dit. Mais il paraît qu'elle ne se défend pas trop mal en défense contre les forces du Mal et en botanique. Quant à Quintus, il montre quelques impatiences à entrer à Poudlard. Severus m'a avoué qu'il lui apprenait déjà à faire quelques petites potions toutes simples.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? s'enquit Narcissa.

- Il entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, répondit Maena. Je pense que si Quintus montre de l'intérêt pour les potions, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Et Ellen et Willem ?

- Ils vont bien. Quand je pense qu'Ellen va entrer à Poudlard en même temps que Lyra et Scorpius.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont seront pas mal à entrer à Poudlard en même temps que les jumeaux.

- Oui, il y a aussi Albus et Rose…

Narcissa sourit.

- Plus sûrement une pelleté de Weasley.

Maena eut un petit rire.

- Sans aucun doute.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma et les deux femmes surent que Drago était de retour. Maena ne put cacher sa joie, comme tous les soirs lorsque son mari rentrait du ministère. Son mari entra dans le salon et sourit en voyant les deux femmes.

- Bonjour ! dit-il.

- Bonjour, répondirent-elles.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Maena.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux.

Drago se pencha et donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Je vais chercher les enfants, dit Narcissa en se levant.

Et elle sortit du salon et Drago s'assit à côté de Maena. Celle-ci sourit.

- Maena ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton pull ?

Maena fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard vers son pull, là où Drago regardait. Elle vit alors avec horreur une éclaboussure de potion jaune canari. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- De la crème à la banane, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère.

- De la crème à la banane ? répéta Drago, sceptique.

- Tout à fait.

- Tu sais que tu mens toujours aussi mal ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Tu as recommencé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Du tout, j'ai continué, dit-elle.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses dans ton état… soupira Drago.

- Je sais, mais je ne risque rien. Je ne suis pas en train de créer une nouvelle potion, ce qui comporte des risques, je ne le cache pas. Mais je suis en train de modifier une potion, de l'améliorer ! Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je mettrai la vie de notre bébé en danger ?

- Mais…

- C'est sans risque. Je connais les potions mieux que toi et je sais ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas, d'accord ?

Elle mit une main sur le genou de son mari et lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Drago finit par lui sourire en retour.

- Oui, je sais, avoua-t-il.

Il se pencha et donna un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme et caressa son ventre arrondi. Maena sourit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux.

- Papa ! crièrent-ils en se précipitant sur Drago.

- Hey ! Bonjour les petits monstres ! dit Drago en prenant les enfants sur ses genoux pour les embrasser.

- Tu sais quoi, Papa ? demanda Lyra.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Et ben, le bébé, ce sera une fille !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago.

- Nan, ce sera un garçon ! répliqua Scorpius.

- Nan, une fille !

- Un garçon !

- Une fille !

- Les enfants, les calma Maena. Ne criez pas ainsi. Il viendra ce qu'il viendra, d'accord ?

- Mais, on n'est pas assez de filles… se désola Lyra en faisant la moue.

Drago rit devant l'expression de sa fille et Maena sourit.

- Moi, dit timidement Scorpius, je trouve que vous êtes déjà assez de filles.

- Mais on est moins !

- Mais assez quand même !

- Les enfants, et si vous expliquiez à Papa ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? fit Maena, désireuse que ses enfants changent de sujet de conversation.

- On a joué à cache-cache avec Myrza.

Et les enfants continuèrent à expliquer les jeux et les gaffes qu'ils ont faits sur la journée, avant de partir pour continuer leur jeu.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Drago se tourna vers Maena.

- J'ai cru, pendant un moment, que tu avais été à Ste-Mangouste pour savoir quel serait le sexe du bébé… avoua-t-il.

- Alors que je t'ennuie pour ne pas le savoir ? sourit Maena.

- Ce serait mieux de le savoir pour faire la chambre à l'avance.

- Drago, t'es un sorcier. La chambre est faite. Il suffira de mettre la couleur qu'il convient d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa femme.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, lui dit-il.

Maena rosit légèrement et lui sourit.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit… Harry nous invite ce soir chez lui.

°o0o°

- C'est quand qu'elle revient, Grace ? demanda Quintus en tirant sur la manche de sa mère qui s'occupait d'un nourrisson.

- Lors des prochains vacances, mon cœur. Pourquoi ? demanda Amona.

- Parce que je veux qu'elle m'apprenne d'autres sorts !

Amona sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son fils avant de continuer d'habiller Willem, le petit dernier.

- Où est ta sœur ? demanda Amona.

- Je sais pas, répondit Quintus.

- Tu veux bien aller la chercher, s'il te plait ? C'est bientôt l'heure du goûter.

- D'accord, soupira le garçon en partant, traînant les pieds.

Amona sourit et prit le bébé dans ses bras avant de l'installer sur sa chaise haute. Le bébé lui fit un sourire sans dents et elle prépara sa panade à la pomme. Elle prépara aussi pour les aînés des biscuits et un verre de lait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quintus revint, suivi d'une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux menthe à l'eau. Quintus, lui, avait les mêmes yeux noirs que son père.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table et mangèrent quelques biscuit tandis qu'Amona donna la cuillerée au bébé.

Alors que les enfants mangeaient, un homme entra dans la maison. Les enfants sourirent et Amona se releva juste à temps car Severus entrait dans la pièce. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sous le regard dégouté de Quintus et attentif d'Ellen.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Amona.

Severus se détourna alors d'elle et alla embrassa la tête de Quintus et d'Ellen pour terminer avec Willem dont le visage était barbouillé de panade.

- Charmant, dit-il.

- Ah, la vie d'un bébé, dit sa femme.

Severus s'assit entre ses aînés et se servit une tasse de thé.

- T'en veux, Papa ? demanda Ellen en lui tendant un biscuit.

- Merci, ma puce, dit Severus en prenant le biscuit. Au fait, Amona, tu as eu des nouvelles de Grace ?

- Oui, elle a envoyé un hibou cet après-midi. La lettre est sur le buffet.

Severus sourit et se leva pour prendre la lettre. Il fut satisfait de lire qu'elle avait encore eu une bonne note en défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Papa ! Tu veux bien continuer à m'apprendre les potions ? demanda avidement Quintus.

- Si tu veux.

- Chouette !

Amona sourit. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était mariée à Severus et qu'ils avaient eu leurs enfants. Et elle savait aussi que Severus était aussi comblé qu'elle. Elle se rappellera toujours les yeux émerveillés qu'il avait posé sur Quintus lorsqu'il était né. Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre vie.

- Au fait, comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Amona en prenant Willem dans ses bras pour lui faire faire son rot.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de Maena qui avance plutôt bien dans sa thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup.

- Est-ce prudent dans son état ? s'inquiéta Amona.

- Elle ne risque rien. Elle connaît très bien les potions et sait très bien ce qui est risqué ou pas. Elle est très douée.

Amona sourit tandis que Quintus et Ellen terminaient les biscuits. Ils sortirent de table. Ellen retourna jouer à la poupée alors que Quinus retourna lire son livre fétiche : un livre de potions.

Severus se leva et rejoignit sa femme qui mettait le bébé dans son Parc. Il lui entoura la taille de son bras. Il lui embrassa la nuque.

- Jamais je n'aurais voulu d'une autre vie, lui dit-il.

- Je me disais exactement la même chose, dit Amona en se retournant dans ses bras.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et lui tendit les lèvres. Il les prit avec passion.

°o0o°

Le soir même, à la résidence Potter.

- Arrête de t'en faire ! soupira Harry en voyant Ginny remettre un cadre droit ou effacer un pli imaginaire sur le canapé.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, répliqua Ginny.

Sous le regard sceptique de son mari, elle soupira.

- D'accord, je m'en fais. Mais ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas reçu autant de monde.

- Allons, il n'y aura que ton frère, Hermione, Maena et son mari et Sirius et Aria. Sans oublier Blaise et Sally-Anne et Remus et Tonks, sourit ironiquement Harry. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- Et tous les enfants… soupira Ginny.

- La salle de jeux est assez grande pour tous les accueillir, dit Harry, rassurant.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Oh ! Les petits fours vont brûler !

Et elle se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller éteindre le four sous l'œil amusé de son mari.

Et quelques heures plus tard, tous les invités étaient présents. Maena, Hermione et Ginny étaient à la cuisine et parlaient avec entrain du bébé à venir des Malefoy.

- Et comment vont vos bébés ? demanda Maena.

- Lily fait ses dents, soupira Ginny. C'est assez pénible.

- Pareil pour Hugo, dit Hermione. Mais c'est bientôt fini.

- Et toi, tu sais déjà si ce sera un ou une Malefoy ?

- Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, malgré les insistances de Drago.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu réussis toujours à avoir le dernier mot avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Maena avec fierté.

- T'es bien devenue une vraie Malefoy, dit Ginny.

Maena passa la langue.

- Et à Ste-Mangouste, comment ça va ?

- Bien, répondirent Ginny et Hermione.

Toutes deux étaient Médicomages.

Dans le salon, Aria, Nymphadora et Sally-Anne Zabini parlaient de la petite Océana que cette dernière tenait dans ses bras.

- Elle est si mignonne, dit Aria.

- Oui, répondit Sally-Anne. Et Blaise en est fou. Et vous, vos enfants sont tous les deux Métamorphomages ?

- Oui, soupira Tonks. C'est assez embêtant car, parfois, ils prennent l'apparence l'un de l'autre… La dernière fois, Teddy a même pris l'apparence de son père… en plus petit. Je vous dis pas la tête que j'ai faite quand j'ai vu mon "mini-mari" entrer et dire "J'ai pris une potion de Ratatinage"… J'ai cru m'évanouir…

- De vrais petits monstres, sourit Aria.

- T'as même pas idée, soupira Tonks. Franchement, je plains Poudlard quand ils y entreront… Ils auront du pain sur la planche…

Et elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

Les hommes étaient assis dans les canapés et parlaient du travail, du Quidditch et des dernières nouvelles.

- Au fait, comment va Neville ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Ils n'ont pas su venir, aujourd'hui, répondit Harry. Ils sont chez les parents de Parvati avec les enfants.

- Et son poste à Poudlard, ça va ? demanda Blaise.

- Je pense, oui, répondit Harry. Il a toujours aimé la botanique.

- C'est normal, c'est la seule chose qu'il savait faire, répliqua Drago avec son sourire narquois.

- Toi, t'as toujours remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est pas pour autant que t'as été poignardé ! fit Sirius.

- Vous auriez bien aimé, n'est-ce pas, cher beau-père, répondit Drago.

Sirius l'ignora. Au même moment, une adorable fille d'environ sept ans et aux cheveux marron lui sauta sur les genoux.

- Mia !

- Papa ! Y a Teddy qui est méchant avec moi !

- Vraiment ? demanda Remus.

- Oui !

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Sirius.

- Il est méchant ! Il change tout le temps d'apparence ! Il a pris le même visage que moi et il a fait plein de grimaces !

Sirius éclata de rire et sa fille fit la moue.

- Toi aussi, t'es méchant, dit-elle.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Drago.

Mia descendit des genoux et alla sur les genoux du mari de sa sœur aînée.

- Toi, t'es gentil, dit-elle à Drago.

- Je sais, je sais, dit Drago en serrant la fillette contre lui.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas rendre ma fille veuve et mes petits-enfants orphelins.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois et embrassa la petite fille sur le front.

- Sinon, comment vont les enfants ? demanda Ron à Remus.

- Ça va, répondit l'ancien Maraudeur. Ils tournent leur mère en bourrique…

- Quand on connaît leur père, on comprend tout de suite, dit Sirius.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, dit Remus en haussant un sourcil. Suis-je réellement obligé de rappeler qui faisait les bêtises et qui essayait de les réparer ?

- Oui, comme tu le disais si bien, tu _essayais_ de réparer nos bêtises, quand tu n'y participais pas.

- Était-ce vraiment digne d'un préfet ? plaisanta Ron.

- Je crois qu'ils l'ont nommé préfet uniquement parce que c'était le moins turbulent, dit Sirius en reprenant sa fille des bras de Drago.

- Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas du tout turbulent, observa Blaise en souriant alors qu'un petit groupe d'enfants arrivait vers eux.

- Grand-père ! Je peux aller aussi sur tes genoux ? demanda la petite Lyra à Sirius alors que Scorpius allait se réfugier dans les bras de son parrain, Harry.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles grand-père ? s'étonna Mia. C'est Papa qu'il s'appelle.

Lyra regarda Mia avec surprise.

- Mais non, Papa, c'est lui, dit-elle en montrant Drago.

- Les filles, c'est bête, commenta Scorpius, gentiment installé sur les genoux d'Harry.

- C'est même pas vrai ! dirent les trois filles présentes : Mia, Lyra et Rose.

- Si ! Sirius, c'est le papa de Mia, de Sylvanus et de maman. Mais notre papa à nous, c'est lui. Et comme Sirius est le papa de maman, c'est notre grand-père.

- Aussi futé que sa mère, ce petit, dit Ron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et aussi mignon que son père, continua Drago.

- Ça ne doit pas être toi, alors, commenta Harry.

- Répète pour voir…

- Au fait, comment va ton frère, en Roumanie ? s'enquit Remus auprès de Ron, pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Ça va, répondit Ron.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus après avoir eu un enfant, dit Sirius.

- Le problème avec Charlie et Ariane (*), c'est qu'ils sont dingues des dragons tous les deux, et aucun des deux ne veut abandonner la réserve de Roumanie. Et, apparemment, Mickel montre lui aussi des signes d'intérêt pour ses grosses bestioles couvertes d'écailles et crachant du feu. Le pauvre, être suicidaire à six ans… J'espère que Séréna ne sera pas comme ses parents et son frère.

- En même temps, elle a encore le temps, elle n'a même pas trois mois, observa Harry.

- Tu veux que je te dise à quel âge Charlie disait qu'il serait dresseur de dragons ? rétorqua Ron. Je peux te jurer qu'il était précoce…

Les hommes éclatèrent tous de rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils échangèrent anecdotes sur leurs enfants et leurs bêtises. La plus drôle fut, bien entendu, les petits Lupin prenant l'apparence l'un de l'autre afin de rendre leurs parents fous à lier.

Harry sourit. Il tourna la tête et vit sa femme et ses deux meilleures amies en train de parler en souriant, Maena caressant sans cesse son ventre rond. Aria, Tonks et Sally-Anne s'émerveillèrent sur les premiers pas maladroits d'Océana qui essayait d'aller vers son grand frère, Timmy. Tous les enfants jouaient ou étaient dans les bras d'un parent. Une vie parfaite.

Il se sentait bien. Ses fils se chamaillaient pour un balai miniature et Ginny le leur confisqua. Son filleul, Scorpius, était sur ses genoux et se blottissait contre lui. Il l'adorait.

Bien qu'ils se chamaillaient encore bien quelques fois, il appréciait Drago. Ils avaient appris à se connaître lors de la dernière année à Poudlard, car le Serpentard passait le plus clair de son temps avec Maena. Eu aussi pendant qu'ils faisaient ensemble leur formation d'Auror. Et Blaise s'était lui aussi intégré dans leur groupe avec sa petite-amie. Les trois Serpentard n'avaient pas très bien été accueillis par leur maison après la dernière Bataille, où ils avaient tous les trois pris une part active.

Il soupira de bien-être. Car, depuis toutes ses années, rien n'avait obscurci son horizon. Plus jamais il ne fit de cauchemar. Plus jamais sa cicatrise ne lui fit mal. Plus jamais, il n'aurait peur que l'un de ses proches ne soit tué par un sorcier psychopathe.

Et cela, c'était la vraie vie…

(*) Charlie et Ariane : en lien avec mon autre fiction sur eux deux. Si ça vous intéresse, ça s'appelle "Sous le ciel de Roumanie" et relate la naissance de leur relation. C'est un one-shot. Allez lire et laissez des commentaires, si l'envie vous en dit ^^ Je vous dit juste une chose : ce n'est pas le même style d'écriture car dans ce one-shot, j'écris en "je" et c'est du point de vue de Charlie. Voilà, la page de pub est terminée :-p

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (et de temps : 5 ans) à l'écrire mais je suis satisfaite du résultat. C'est pas si mal pour une première fic… ^_- Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me donnaient envie de continuer et de terminer cette fic.

MAIS CE N'EST PAS FINI !

Quant y en a plus, y en a encore =D

En effet, je me suis dis que je vous réserverais bien une petite surprise et cette surprise s'intitulera "Scènes inédites" et comportera les scènes inédites de la fic que vous avez été si nombreux à suivre. Dedans, il y aura d'ors et déjà deux scènes que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Mais sachez que vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez. Vous voulez que j'écrive une scène en particulier ? Je sais pas moi, genre, le premier baiser de Sirius et Aria ou autre, il suffit de le demander par commentaire et je l'écrirai pour vous ^^ Et même ceux et celles qui n'ont jamais envoyer de commentaires peuvent me demander quelque chose =) Mais demandez-moi vite car à partir du 18 juin, je n'ai plus internet =X A la limite, je pourrais toujours écrire pendant les grandes vacs et publier à la rentrée ) Et si vous voulez me demander plusieurs scènes, n'hésitez pas =D

Bon, je vais vous laisser ^^

Bisouilles à tous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction qui fut pour moi un plaisir à écrire.

Peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans "Scènes inédites" ^^


End file.
